Chuck vs The Bedtime Story
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: A bedtime story is shared about Chuck and Sarah. This story is set several years in the future.  Doesn't fall into my AU timeline story but it does follow the series to a certain extent.  It's nice and fluffy. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, this is a story that is set several years in the future. It doesn't go with my AU story timeline. There is one mention of Travis and Shannon my AU characters. It's just a fluff piece that I hope you enjoy reading. There is going to several chapters that will be added on. Anyways, feel free to give some feedback and tell me what you think._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**The Beauty and The Nerdy Knight**

XXX

"Uncle Morgan? Can you tell us a bedtime story?" the small boy asked.

"Yeah daddy." chimed in a young girl.

Morgan Grimes stands in his daughter's room in between a bed and a sleeping bag, which Chuck's son is currently sitting on. He peers down at the 6 year old son of his best friend down to his left and his 4 year old daughter Alexis on his right. To the bearded little man, he can clearly see that the little 6 year old boy has both his parent's unmistakable features in him. The best of both world he thinks to himself.

When he turn to face his daughter, he has more of her mother's beautiful features with smidge of his own mixed in. As he looks back and forth at the two of them they are expressing exuberant smiles as they peer up expressing a look of absolute pure innocence wanting him to share a story.

"All right rugrats" he happily replied.

"Awesome!" the two kids answered in unison.

Morgan claps his hands together briefly rubbing them together as he glances back and forth at the two kids sitting Indian style ready to listen. He looks behind him spotting a small white stool sitting next to his daughter's Fisher Price Tea Table Set. The best friend of Chuck Bartowski backs up, leans down grabbing it with his left hand, and then swings it over his head setting it in the middle. As he plops himself down, he make himself comfortable as best he can sitting in the small stool.

"What do you guys want to hear?" he asked pursing his lips together trying to wrack his brain on what story to tell. He would be snapped out of his thought process by the sound of his daughter's voice.

"I know!" bounced up and down Alexis on her bed getting the attention of her father. "How about a fairy tale with a prince and princess?" added the young girl expressing a wide hopeful smile.

Upon saying that, he smiles at her request but his attention would suddenly be averted to the young man sitting to his left.

"Boring." the little boy responded shaking his head at Alexis sitting on her bed. The young boy with brown scraggily hair turns his attention to the man sitting down. "I want to hear a story about dragons and monsters." he emphasized crossing his arms.

"That's _stupid_." the green eyed little girl stated.

"_You're_ stupid." he quickly retorted.

"Hold up you two." Morgan pointed his fingers in the air at the two of them. "What did we say about calling each other stupid." he authoritatively said narrowing his at the 2 young children.

"It's not awesome." frowned the little girl peering down in order to avoid eye contact with her father.

"Yeah." the little boy says nodding at his uncle.

"I think _they_ should just go to sleep and _not_ get a story." a female voice proclaimed.

All 3 turn their attention to the doorway where a 13 year old Clara is leaning with her arms crossed against the doorway of Alexis' bedroom.

"Clara!" Alexis excitedly hollered.

"What's up snotrockets." greeted Clara with a grin. "Stevie, are you being good?"

"Yes Clara." he begrudgingly replied.

Stephen Jack Bartowski is named after Chuck's late father Stephen Bartowski and Sarah's father Jack Burton. Their young son would inherit his father's scraggily brown hair and pension for video games. When it comes to his mother, he got her blues eyes and distaste for anything that has olives in it but loves pickles. He would be an absolute mini-me version of the both parents.

"What are you doing here kiddo?" he inquired glancing back over his right shoulder at the teenager. "I didn't hear the doorbell ring."

"Aunt Alex let me in." she replied. "I came over to hang out with you guys." added Clara expressing a wry smile.

Morgan is briefly silent as he eyes the daughter of the woman who he used to have a huge crush on. "How much is Sarah paying you?" he asked.

"100 bucks." she quickly answered shrugging her shoulders.

In response, Morgan shakes his head. "My daughter shaves her son's head one time when he's asleep and I'm deemed a bad baby sitter." he muttered under his breath. Upon him saying that, he hears his daughter giggling causing him to turn his head towards his little ankle biter. "Not funny small fry."

"Yes sir." she responded lowering her head.

"Hey, just be glad Aunt Sarah let you baby sit after what happened." she firmly stated. "You're lucky Uncle Chuck talked her into giving you a second chance." added Clara.

"Yeah." nodded Morgan. "Hey, since you're here do you want to listen to the story I'm about to give these knuckleheads?" he added expressing a small grin.

"I'm too old for that." responded Clara shaking her head. "I'm going to surf the net while I talk to my best friend on the phone." she said turning around flipping open her cell phone and disappearing down the hallway.

"Awesome." he softly said. "You know where the computer is!" the bearded man hollered out into the hallway.

_"Uh huh!"_ echoed Clara's voice down the hallway.

His attention on the young woman would return to the two kids still sitting Indian style on top of their beds. "Ok, what story was I going to tell again?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Fairy tales!"

"Monster and Dragons!"

The Carmichael Industries employee of Charles Carmichael aka Chuck Irving Bartowski darts his eyes back and forth from Chuck's son to his daughter Alexis. After a brief moment, he makes a decision concerning what story to tell. "I know what story to tell." he said pointing his finger in the air. "It's going to be about a fairy tale love story…"

"Yay!" responded Alexis raising both hands in the air in victory.

"Ah man." the boy groaned rolling his eyes burying his face into both hands.

"I wasn't finished." firmly stated Morgan glancing at her daughter and then to Chuck's son who lifts his head up. "The story is going to be about a fairy tale love story where a maiden and a knight fight dragons and monsters. How does that sound?" he asked the two kids raising both eyebrows.

The two kids turns their attention to each other. After a brief moment, they smile and then turn their attention back to their bearded storyteller sitting down in the middle of the two beds. "Awesome!" the two responded in unison once again.

"Awesome indeed." quickly nodded Morgan. "Here we go, my story is entitled…"

"Wait!" announced the 6 year old son of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski.

"What is it?" wondered the bearded man.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he answered noticeably squirming.

"I do too." Alexis quickly chimed in also noticeably squirming as well.

Morgan shakes his head and then expresses a hint of a smile at the two of them. "Go ahead." he says pointing behind him. When he says that, the scraggily brown haired boy gets up from his sleeping bag and bolts past Morgan out of Alexis' bedroom door down towards the hallway bathroom. His attention on Chuck's son would then be turned to his daughter who peers up flashing her mother's green eyes at him with both arms extended towards him. "Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she nodded.

"Come on." responded Morgan standing up in order to pick his daughter up.

"No daddy." objected Alexis.

"What?" he said leaning back at a bit.

"Piggy back." she quickly requested flashing a huge adorable smile up at her father.

The father of Alexis McKenna Grimes complies with his daughter's wishes as he turns around and bends down in order for her to get on his back. Afterwards, Morgan carries his daughter out the door towards the master bathroom in his bedroom being that the one in the hallway is currently being occupied.

XXX

Once the two kids finished using the bathroom, they both returned to their spot and quickly sat down Indian style so they can hear the story that is going to be told. As they make themselves comfortable, Morgan sits back down on the white stool and proceeds to begin telling his story. "My story is called The Beauty and The Nerdy Knight…"

"Hold up." interjected the little boy.

"Problem?" Morgan turns his attention down at the young man sitting on top of his sleeping bag.

"What kind of title is that?"

"It's my story…" he firmly stated eyeing the 6 year old. "…I can name it anything I want to and that's what I'm going with is that ok with you."

"It's okay with me daddy." Alexis happily stated.

"Thanks you small fry." he retorted smiling at his beautiful daughter.

After turning his attention from her, Morgan turns his head to Chuck's son who he quickly sticks his tongue out at for his interruption. The little boy responds by scrunching his face and shaking his head a bit up towards his bearded babysitter. The immature exchange between the two would end as the only adult in the room begins to tell his story again.

As I said before I was so rudely interrupted…" said Morgan giving a sideways glance down towards Chuck's son. "…my story is called The Beauty and The Nerdy Knight."

_Once upon a time in a kingdom called Buymoria there lived a tall and incredibly smart squire. So smart he didn't belong at Buymoria. The squire was also a former knight. So he was like a nerdy knight. He was in charge of other squires who unfortunately were not that smart…_

"What's a squire Uncle Morgan?"

"Well, he's like Q in the all James Bond movies." responded Morgan. "He assists in helping not only the former knight but the people of Buymoria."

"Oh." nodded the scraggily browned haired boy.

_They always looked upon him for guidance and leadership. Among his squires none would look up to him more than his best squire in all the land. He was his best assistant and would be there for him especially when he was no longer a knight._

"What happened to him daddy?" Alexis asked.

"He was unfairly stripped of his knighthood from another kingdom by a fellow knight he trusted. That same knight was killed in a battle. The former knight lost everything and the elders of the kingdom banished him from the Ivory Tower. He would enter the gates of Buymoria a broken man."

"That stinks." said Chuck's son.

"It does stink." replied Morgan.

Morgan remembers sitting at the edge of his best friend's bed the first day he got back. All of his worldly belongings in various boxes and suitcases sitting in front of the Morgan door. To him, he always thought he would return home proudly displaying a diploma in his hand and use it to establish the 5 year plan he always talked about with him but unfortunately it didn't happen. Instead, he came home with a box of his stuff that in his mind represented all his broken dreams. It's those broken dreams that resulted in being stabbed in the back by his former best friend who he thought would always have his back…Bryce Larkin. He felt bad for his best friend and during the past 5 years he would witness how had become completely demoralized to the point where he was stuck in a rut. His painful break up with Jill was one of the main catalyst that caused him to become stagnate to where he locked in his room for most of those 5 years

_Years would pass and the former knight would work along side the squire in the kingdom of Buymoria. During his time there, he would gradually pull his life back together with the help of his sister and the awesome man she's betrothed to who are both healers._

"The squire's sister and the other dude sound cool."

"Yes they are little man."

"Did they fix the squire daddy?" the little girl inquired.

"Fix?"

"You said he was broken remember? Did they heal him?"

Morgan nodded. "I remember and to answer your question not all of him was fixed. His heart was still broken."

"Who broke it?" Stevie wondered.

"An evil maiden who also lived in the Ivory Tower that the squire was banished from."

"I don't like her." she responded shaking her head.

"You're not the only one small fry." retorted Morgan. "In fact the squire's assistant, the squire's sister, and the man she's betrothed to didn't like her either."

"Did his heart ever get fixed." she softly asked expressing hope within her big green eyes resembling her mothers.

"It would but not right away." nodded the bearded man. "You see, the squire saw a beautiful blonde maiden walking through the gates of Buymoria and signaled the former knight of her approaching."

"_**Who is that?" Morgan breathed out locking his attention on the blonde goddess walking towards the nerd herd desk. "Vicki Vale?" he added watching her lock her attention on Chuck.**_

"_**Vicki Vale, Vick-uh Vicki Vale,Vickity Vickity Vicki Vale, Vick-uh Vicki Vale.." rapped Chuck who briefly glances up then suddenly drops the phone that was held between his shoulder and right her.**_

"_**I hope I'm not interrupting." Sarah said expressing a smile towards Chuck.**_

"_**No. Not at all." he replied slightly embarrassed as he glances over at Morgan. "Uh, that's from Batman."**_

"_**Cause that makes it better." she quickly retorted.**_

_**Chuck expresses nervous laughter leading Morgan to introduce himself. "Hi…" he said leaning forward with a smile. "…my name is Morgan and this is Chuck." The bearded man stated turning to look at his tall, lanky, and not to mention extremely nervous best friend.**_

"_**Wow, I didn't think people named their kids Chuck or Morgan for that matter."**_

"_**My parents are sadists..." Chuck quickly chimed in. "…and carnival freaks found him in a dumpster.**_

"_**But they raised me as one of their own." Morgan interjected turning his gaze away from her knowing how stupid that sounded coming out of his mouth.**_

_The former knight and his trusted squire made fools of themselves in the presence of the beautiful blonde maiden, which wasn't their intention. After introducing themselves to the maiden they would find out she was actually a damsel in distress asking for help._

"_**How can I help you…."**_

"_**Sarah." she said.**_

"_**Sarah." Chuck repeated.**_

"_**I'm here about this." she responded placing her phone in separate pieces on the desk.**_

"_**Oh yeah…" replies Chuck picking her cell phone up. "…the Intel Cell absolutely.**_

_**This model has a screw a little screw that pops loose right in the back here." he said with the back cover of the cell phone between his teeth. "Just give it a few quick turns and good as new." added the head nerd herder handing Sarah's phone back to her. "No problem."**_

"_**Wow…" Sarah said glancing at Morgan then back to Chuck. "…you geeks are good."**_

"_**Nerds…" Chuck says briefly glancing at Morgan. "…I would say nerds probably more…**_

_After helping the maiden who was no longer in distress, the former knight found himself making a hard decision when a simple Buymoria commoner with his child at his side asked for help as he was talking to the beautiful blonde maiden. The former knight had to choose whether to ignore the maiden or help a commoner of Buymoria and his child. He chose to help the commoner and his child._

"Dude, the former knight is stupid."

"Was he?" Morgan responded looking down at Chuck's son shaking his head.

"Uh huh. He ignored her."

"Not exactly." he said looking at the young man then at his daughter. "You see, by helping the frantic citizen, he got the attention of the beautiful blonde maiden but alas she was gone when the former knight returned from helping him and his daughter."

"The maiden left?" Alexis said expressing sadness in her face.

"Don't worry small fry…" responded Morgan giving a wink to his daughter. "…the former knight would see her again."

XXX

_The beautiful blonde maiden would return the next day as the former knight was resting his eyes. He was surprised to see her but what surprised him even more was that she wanted to know if he would dine with her._

"Did he?"

"If he didn't then he's dumb." responded the browned haired little boy looking at Alexis.

"You'll find out if you let me get on with the story?" he answered. The two young children are silent as they focus their attention on the bearded man telling the story.

_Of course, the squire was there to help him since it had been quite some time since he had dined with a lady. He saw that the former knight was a bit reluctant and hesitant to accept so he took it open himself to answer for him._

"Why would he do that?"

"Yeah why?" wondered Alexis.

"Part of a squire's job is protecting the knight if needed."

"What was he protecting him from?" asked Chuck's son.

"The squire was protecting the former knight from himself." Morgan witnesses a perplexed expression on both kid's face so he tries to explain to them in a manner in which they could easily understand. "The former knight was scared because the evil maiden broke his heart and he didn't want to have that happen again. The squire was simply looking out for him and he knew the minute he looked at the beautiful blonde maiden he was the right girl for her."

"Were the former knight and the squire friends daddy?" she asked rocking back and forth.

"They were best friends small fry."

"Like you and my daddy Uncle Morgan?"

"Just like me and your dad Stevie." Morgan flashes a smile towards his best friend's offspring.

Morgan truly cherished his friendship with Chuck. They shared many things in common like there love of Star Wars, video games, comics books, and so much more. The two of them have been through thick and thin since they were 6 years old. True, he pushed the limits of their friendship doing stupid things that would not only get himself in trouble, but Chuck as well. Yet, through it all they remained closed friends.

"So what happened next?" the wide eyed young girl asked.

_The former knight dined with the beautiful blonde maiden and afterwards he would take her to listen to Buymoria's fine minstrel musicians. The two of them enjoyed each other's company but as the saying goes 2's company and 3's a crowd. You see, another knight from a far away kingdom was sent to vanquish him._

"Not awesome." quickly responded Stevie.

_The scary knight was a hulking man that didn't talk much but his grunts would speak volumes. He took his job very seriously and he was given orders from a very tiny red headed queen to vanquish the former knight._

"Why?"

"Do you your remember me telling you about the former knight he trusted that died and got him stripped of his knighthood in the beginning of the story?" The two kids silently nod at him. "Well, he was also a sorcerer who cast a spell on him."

"No way." replied a wide eyed Stevie.

Morgan remembers Chuck telling him how the same man who got him kicked out of Stanford also sent him the intersect. It was the exact same reaction he just witnessed in Stevie's face when he told him. However, he didn't share with them yet the person responsible for "killing" Byrce and judging by the reaction on his best friend's son's face it would seriously blow his mind.

"Way little dude." nodded Morgan. "Plus, the knight that the former knight trusted when he lived at the Ivory Tower was vanquished by the scary knight."

"Dude…" he replied in amazement. "…this story is awesome!" added Stevie.

"What spell did he do to the former knight daddy?"

"He cast a spell where he can foresee the future in order to stop bad things from happening kiddo." he replied.

"Like what?" wondered Alexis.

"Helping people from getting hurt or stopping bad people from destroying the kingdom of Buymoria." he responded.

"That is a cool spell." replied Stevie. "Is it like feeling the disturbance in the force in Star Wars?" he asked.

Stevie is truly his father's son Morgan thinks to himself. "Kinda like that buddy." he nodded. "I haven't told you the best part."

"What?" they both said in unison.

"The beautiful blonde maiden…" he paused looking back and forth at the two kids on either side of him. "…she was actually a knight as well."

"No way." hollered 4 year old Alexis in utter shock.

"Way small fry." he replied reaching over caressing his daughter's cheek with his right hand.

XXX

_The scary knight chased the beautiful blonde maiden and the former knight all over Buymoria by horseback. As they were being chased the maiden revealed herself to also be a knight as well._

"Girls can't be knights daddy_." _interjected Alexis shaking her head. "They are always princesses."

"Why not?"

"Cinderella and Snow White weren't knights." she firmly stated.

"In my story she is and the maiden knight was far different than Cinderella or Snow White."

"How?" questioned Stevie.

"Well…" he answered. "…the beautiful blonde maiden was tougher than Cinderella and Snow White combined. Plus, she was very skilled with a sword and dagger." added Morgan.

"The maiden knight is one tough babe."

"Oh you don't know the half of it buddy..." grinned the bearded storyteller. "...and don't call her a babe." he firmly stated.

"Why?"

There are several different reasons but the one main reason is she's your mother he thinks to himself. If he knew who the babe in question he's talking about he would immediately run out of the room screaming. In that instance, he would give him an answer that many parents all over the world give when they ask the question why.

"Because I said so." he stated pointing at him. "Got it."

"Yes sir." he begrudgingly nodded. "So where did the former knight and maiden knight go?"

_They went to the top of the tallest tower in Buymoria in order to escape from the scary knight who was ordered to kill the former knight. Unfortunately, they couldn't escape from him and the maiden knight had to protect the former knight from him and in order to do that she drew her sword against the scary knight who drew his as well._

"What happens next?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"What happens next is…" he said looking at both kids. "…I have to go to the bathroom."

"Awwwww man!" the two kids hollered out in unison throwing their hands in the air.

"Don't move I'll be right back." he said scrambling out the door disappearing down the hallway.

XXX

_**NOTE: I THOUGHT I WOULD LIGHTEN THE MOOD SINCE I'M DOING A DANIEL SHAW 3 PART ARC. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WILL BE WORKING ON THIS STORY OFF AND ON WHILE WORKING ON CHUCK VS. THE MOMENT OF TRUTH and CHUCK VS. THE DEATH OF DANIEL SHAW.**_


	2. Lady of the Lake

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. Some have even requested that I hold off on Vs. The Moment of Truth and Vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw to focus on this story. I may do that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this particular chapter folks._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Lady of the Lake**

XXX

The sound of a muffled flush is heard from behind the bathroom door and after a few moments Morgan steps out of the bathroom wiping his hands on his pant legs after just washing them. As he steps out he is approached by his wife Alex expressing a loving smile towards her bearded husband. She wraps her arms his neck and then leans forward pressing her lips against his.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds but the moment would unfortunately be interrupted by the sound of a fairly creeped out young teenager. "Ewww…" responded Clara leading Morgan and Alex to turn their heads to face her. "…you two are just like my parents." she added disappearing into the bathroom closing the door behind her locking it in the process.

In response, the couple shakes their heads as they can't help but chuckle at the 13 year old's reaction. They turn their attention back to each other expressing loving smiles towards one another.

"How is the bedtime story going?" asked Alex.

"Awesome honey." replied Morgan. "They can't wait for me to start the story up again." he added briefly turning his attention up the hallway towards their daughter's bedroom.

"I heard." she happily retorted. "I'm glad their enjoying it."

"Me too." he nodded.

As he says that, the happy couple hear their daughter's voice from her bedroom echoing down the hallway. _"Daddy hurry up!"_

"Our daughter beckons you." she responded leaning in giving a quick kiss to her husband on the lips.

"Yup." The bearded man turned around and headed towards his daughter's bedroom.

As he does, his wife playfully slaps him in the butt causing him to glance over his left shoulder to see her waving at him. Afterwards, Morgan plops himself down on the small white stool and once again makes himself comfortable. Once he clears his throat his attention is turned to the two young kids who are on pins and needles eagerly awaiting what happens next. "Okay…" he said clasping his hands together. "…where did I leave off?" asked Morgan.

The two kids responded together causing what they are saying to be merge into one chaotic jumble of words that couldn't be understood because of how excited they are. It's at that point, he takes immediate action. "Hold it." the bearded story teller said waving his arms up and down in order to calm the kids. "Ok, relax and breathe." he calmly told them breathing in to which the two impressionable young kids mimic what he is doing. "Now, both of you calmly tell me where I left off."

"The maiden knight and the scary knight are about to fight." they both slowly said in unison.

"Awesome." he softly stated expressing a wry smile. "Let's continue with the story…"

_The maiden knight had to protect the former knight from him and in order to do that she drew her sword against the scary knight who drew his as well. She valiantly stood in his way in order to stop him from vanquishing the former knight who was very scared…_

_**"Sarah I'm freaking out." Chuck frantically said.**_

_**"You shoot him I shoot you. I lay both your bodies here and got out for a late snake. I'm thinking maybe pancakes." threatened Casey.**_

_**"They're going to kill him."**_

"Who daddy?" she asked tightly embracing her hello kitty doll.

"Well small fry the former knight saw the future."

"What did he see?" inquired a wide eyed Stevie.

"The former knight saw one of The King's war advisors who he entrusted to protect Buymoria from harm being vanquished." retorted Morgan.

"I have a question." Stevie chimed in.

"What is it buddy?"

"Why is he scared? He's a former knight and he should be brave like the maiden knight right?"

"He didn't know what was happening to him and seeing the future really scared him." replied Morgan.

_You see the maiden knight was sent to protect the former knight because the sorcerer knight that was vanquished cast the spell that he wasn't supposed to have on him. It caused a lot of problems and that was why the tiny red headed queen from another kingdom sent the scary knight._

"Did the scary knight and maiden knight fight?"

"Not exactly."

Morgan vividly recalls what Chuck shared with him on the night of his "first date" with Sarah. He remembered how freaked out he was as Casey was pointing a laser sighted gun straight at his head while Sarah aimed his weapon at him. He listened to the hair-raising situation with such vivid detail it caused the hairs in the back of neck to stand straight up to the point where he felt like he was actually there on that night.

_The maiden knight stood her ground with her sword drawn standing between the former knight and scary knight. She witnessed how scared he was and assured him that he will be safe as along he tells her what he saw in his visions. When he does the scary knight accuses the former knight of secretly working with the sorcerer knight who betrayed him and got him banished from the Ivory Kingdom._

_**"He was working with Bryce." Casey grunted.**_

_**"No he read Bryce's email." she emphatically stated. "Chuck those pictures that you saw were encoded with secrets…government secrets. If you saw them then you know them."**_

_**"There were thousands of them."**_

_**"Wait a minute." Stated Casey. "You're telling me all our secrets are in his head." he said aiming the laser sight directly at Chuck's head.**_

_**"Chuck is the computer." Sarah firmly stated.**_

_**"What did you say? What does that mean?" asked a confused and frantic Chuck.**_

_**"You have to listen to me. You have to tell…"**_

_**"What is happening to me!" screamed Chuck cutting off Sarah in mid sentence.**_

_**"You said there was a bomb is there time to stop it?"**_

_**"What? Are you crazy!" he frantically asked looking at Casey then at Sarah.**_

_**"No, we're the good guys." Casey firmly reiterated. "We get paid to keep bombs from exploding."**_

_The king's war advisor was in grave danger and it was up to the former knight, maiden knight, and scary knight to work together in order to stop the assassin from vanquishing him._

"So the scary knight didn't kill him?" asked Alexis.

"I'm afraid not small fry." responded Morgan. "You see, even though the maiden knight and the scary knight were from different kingdoms they both swore an oath to protect innocent lives.

"The scary knight was actually a good guy?" questioned Stevie in a high pitched tone.

"Hard to believe isn't it rugrats." nodded the bearded one. The two kids simply nod as they are in total disbelief.

XXX

_All three of them rode on horseback as fast as they could to where the King's war advisor was speaking to other war advisors that were allies to Buymoria. When they arrived the King's war advisor and all the other advisors were escorted away from danger by the King's guards leaving the former knight, maiden knight, and the scary knight to stop the assassin._

"How did the assassin try to kill the advisor?"

"You'll like this Stevie." he said turning his attention to his best friend's son whose eye's instantly perk up. "He summoned his pet fire breathing dragon to kill him."

"Duuuuuude!"

"My sentiments exactly little man." he replied. "The fire breathing dragon was big." added Morgan spreading his arms out as wide as he can. "Even though the scary and the maiden knight have fought foes bigger than them in the past, the fire breathing dragon would be the biggest they have ever fought."

"Where was former knight daddy?"

"He was with them baby." he responded turning his head to look at his daughter.

_The scary knight and the maiden knight stood their ground facing the fire breathing dragon head on. They were also protecting the former knight from being hurt too. It looked absolutely bleak for the two knights but the former knight stepped up and showed how truly brave he was. In that very moment the former knight stepped forward and fought the fire breathing dragon head on._

A hint of a smile appears on Morgan's face as he remembers what Chuck told him on his first ever undercover assignment as a spy. He was in the middle of trying to disarm the bomb with Casey and Sarah when he suddenly got a call from him asking how his date was going. As he was talking to him, Chuck suddenly got an idea involving a certainly lady they were both familiar with.

_**"Okay I have an idea."**_

_**"That's not an Xbox and you're not an X-men." growled Casey grabbing both his hands.**_

_**"I understand that but this is a Prism Express Laptop. We sell this at our store. It has a DOS override." he quickly said looking at he and Sarah. "I think I can do this. I can do this please."**_

_**"He's our best shot." Sarah stated looking at Casey.**_

"Was he scared daddy?"

"You bet he was small fry." he answered. "Sometimes the bravest people are the ones who do what they are supposed to do even though they are afraid. _Remember_ that you two."

The two nod in response. "Yes sir." they both replied in unison.

_The scary knight tried to stop the former knight but it would be the maiden knight who would step in and convince the scary knight to let him face the fire breathing dragon. She saw the determination in his eyes and he would fight him without using any weapons._

"Hold on…wait." Stevie said shaking his head getting Morgan's attention. "Is the former knight _crazy_? How could he fight the fire breathing dragon without any weapons?" the young son of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski asked with excited disbelief.

"The former knight did have a weapon buddy…" replied Morgan who sees Stevie and his daughter paying close attention. "…his mind." he added reaching up to tap the side of his head. "He was like McGyver and a Master Jedi rolled into one."

"What do you mean daddy?" the young girl inquired.

_The former knight was a very, very smart man using his intelligence to outsmart the fire breathing dragon. He called upon Demova, Buymoria's lady of the lake, to help bring down the fire breathing dragon who was going to vanquish the King's war advisor. She heard his call and used her powers to not only distinguish the dragon's flames but also cast a spell to put the mammoth beast into an internal slumber._

"No way!" hollered Stevie.

"Awesome!" Alexis happily squealed.

"The former knight saved the day but the assassin escaped. The scary and maiden knight knew that they would one day cross paths again." said Morgan. "All villains do like the Joker, the Penguin, the Riddler…"

"Like Lex Luthor?" Stevie chimed in.

"You got it kiddo…" responded Morgan quickly pointing at the scraggily brown haired boy. "…perfect example."

"So what happened to the former knight after he defeated the fire breathing dragon daddy?" asked the young girl embracing tightly her hello kitty doll.

"Well small fry, the fate of the former knight lay in the hands of the maiden and scary knight." he responded. The smiles he sees on the two kids faces are slowly replaced with concerned expression after hearing what he said.

XXX

_With the fire breathing dragon put into eternal slumber by Demova, Buymoria's lady of the lake, the former knight was overwhelmed with all that had happened because it took all his mental powers to summon her. While he was resting himself, the maiden knight and scary knight discussed his fate._

_**"He's coming with me." declared Casey and Sarah in unison.**_

_**"What if this was a fluke?"**_

_**"And what if it wasn't?" she retorted back. "What if he can stop something bigger?"**_

_**"Fine. We'll drop him in a psyche tank and let him stare at 4 rubber walls for a decade. He'll tell us what we need to know."**_

_**"Casey we don't know how this works. What trigger the memories. He'll crack wide open." she retorted with concern.**_

_**"Not my job." he emphatically stated. "I break things, I don't fix them."**_

"The scary knight truly believed the former knight would be dangerous with the powers he was not supposed to have given to him by the sorcerer knight." he said. "He wanted to put him in a deep dark dungeon for the rest of his life." added Morgan.

"That's not fair." objected Stevie.

"The scary knight is a big fat meanie head." Alexis angrily stated narrowing her eyes at her father.

"He was small fry but the maiden knight tried to reason with him but he was just too hard headed. All his life he was both a knight and footsoldier who obeyed the orders he was given." the bearded storyteller explained.

_When he approached the two of them discussing his fate now that he possessed powerful visions in which he can foresee the future, he didn't like what he heard._

_**"What about his job? His friends? And what do we about his sister?" questioned Sarah.**_

_**"What about my sister?" asked Chuck. "Hold on a second. You have to leave my family and my friends out of this."**_

_**"We'll see." said Casey.**_

_The relationship the former knight had with his sister the healer is a close one. Ever since both their parents left it had been just the two of them taking care of each other. They have a strong unbreakable bond and no amount of sorcery or a fire breathing dragon for that matter could ever destroy that._

"Like my daddy and Auntie Ellie." Stevie said expressing a smile on his face. "They are always spending time together talking."

"Yes they are."

"I have never seen them fight?" responded the 6 year old. "That's weird. If I had a sister I would always fight with her because that's my job. To annoy her." he added nodding his head.

In response, Morgan grins and shakes his head knowing he has witnessed in the past the Bartowski siblings have had their fights or discussions as Ellie would put it. Yet, he knew whether it was Ellie or Chuck who was angry one or the other would save face and talk things out because it's what they do. He knows they are and will continue to be two very close, tight knit siblings who will always have each other's back no matter what. Morgan would be snapped out of his thoughts concerning Chuck and Ellie by his young daughter. "What were the maiden and scary knights going to do with his sister the healer?"

"Who knows baby." he responded shaking his head. "If the scary knight had his way, all the squires and his sister the healer along with the man she's betrothed to would be locked away in a dungeon never to be seen again."

"The scary knight is a big fat doody head." she loudly said.

"Shhhh." responded Morgan. He quickly leans over placing his hand over her daughter's mouth and places his left finger in front of his lips. "Not so loud." he stated glancing over his right shoulder out into the hallway.

"Why?" the muffled voice of her daughter inquired raising both eyebrows.

"It's a bad word and I don't want your mother hearing you say it…" he replied. "…ok?" added Morgan removing his hand from her mouth.

As he does, he sees his daughter nod at him complying with his wishes. He didn't want his daughter suddenly repeating out loud the scary knight is a big fat doody head not only in front of her mother, but her grandfather as well. To him, he knows that Casey wouldn't be too thrilled to know what his own granddaughter thinks about his character if she actually knows it was him that he was referring to. In his mind, he would have to flee the country in order to escape from being killed or worse be thrown in an underground bunker never to be heard from again. He now knows why Chuck tended to be a bit skittish around the big guy when he was ever around him. He would just chalk up to Casey just having anger issues but he was a great salesman selling a helluva lot of Beastmaster Grills.

"So what happened Uncle Morgan?"

Morgan's attention turns from his attention from his daughter to the 6 year old sitting on top of his sleeping bag. "Well little buddy…" he said. "…the former knight stood up for himself against not only the scary knight but also the maiden knight."

_When it came to being brave in the face of danger he proved it to the scary and maiden knight. As fearful as the former knight was facing the fire breathing dragon, he knew his life would never be the same ever again.__Even though he was stripped of his knighthood by the elders of the Ivory Kingdom he vowed to help not only the people of Buymoria but other kingdoms as well even though he didn't have to. It's who he was and who he has always been. He just didn't know it yet._

_**"Bryce sent that email to me." Chucks said looking at Sarah and then Casey. "I'm the one remembering your secrets, which means you have to listen to me. Both of you. And right now I'm going home." he emphatically stated turning around.**_

_**"No you're not." responds the NSA agent grabbing Chuck's shirt sleeve.**_

_**"You…" he said pointing at both agents. "…you need me."**_

"The former knight realized that with great power comes great responsibility." said the bearded one looking at both kids. "When it comes to the visions and being able to foresee the future he suddenly knew right then and there how important he truly was to the two knights." he added.

"The former knight is one awesome dude." said Stevie. "I want to be like the former knight when I grow up." he proudly added.

"Who knows, maybe you will someday." Morgan smiled giving Chuck's son a nod of approval.

"What did the former knight do next daddy?"

"He walked off small fry?"

"Where did he go?" Stevie asked with vapid curiosity.

"To a place that would become his fortress of solitude of sorts where he could sit and think as he heals emotionally, mentally, and physically." he replied. "_That_ place is Avalon."

XXX

_The former knight traveled a great distance on foot and would continue to do so in order to clear his mind. He would arrive in Avalon and sit himself down near the soothing waters till the sun slowly rose up in the distant horizon. He wouldn't be alone for long as the maiden knight approached and joined him._

"Why was she there?" asked Alexis.

"To see if he was ok." replied Morgan.

"I'm glad it was her and not the scary knight." responded Stevie.

"So did the former knight." retorted the bearded story teller. "The maiden knight was far better at speaking to him than the scary knight."

"_**How long you've been here?" asked Chuck looking straight ahead at the waves.**_

"_**All night." she responded placing her boots down on the sand sitting down next to him.**_

"_**There's nowhere I can run, is there?" he asked slightly glancing at her.**_

"_**Not from us." she softly replied looking at him. "Talk to me, Chuck." requested Sarah seeing the concern expressed on his face.**_

"_**Yesterday I was making $11 an hour fixing computers. Now I have one in my brain and I can't figure out why Bryce did this, why he chose me." he replied shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you going to do with me? What happens now?" asked the scraggily haired man briefly glancing at Sarah.**_

_The former knight couldn't understand why the sorcerer knight chose him of all people. They had not spoken to each other in years and of all the people to choose he chose to cast the spell of foretelling the future on to him. He wouldn't be able to get answers from him because he was vanquished by the scary knight. Even though he could see the future, he didn't know what his own future would hold except that it would be filled with absolute uncertainty and danger._

"I hope the maiden knight stays by his side." said Alexis adorably expressing hope in her eyes.

"Don't worry small fry." replied Morgan expressing a smile as he reaches over to tickle the bottom of her daughter's right foot causing her to giggle. "The maiden knight stays by his side as his protector. She would work as a serving wench near where the former knight works as a squire."

"Awesome." happily replied the little girl.

"_**For now, you go back to your own life. We'll protect you and you'll work with us."**_

"_**And my sister, my friends… are they in danger?" he asked looking at her.**_

"_**Tell them nothing to keep them safe." she firmly replied.**_

"Did she saying anything to him?" asked Stevie.

"The maiden knight told him that he needed the former knight to trust her." he said.

"_**I need you to do one more thing for me." she requested.**_

"_**Yeah?" Chuck expressed a hint of smile.**_

"_**Trust me Chuck." she stated leaning over to giving him a quickly bump as they both gaze out into the water.**_

"Why daddy?"

"She needed know that if anything was on his mind he could come to her and talk." he replied.

"That is why he has his sister." responded Stevie.

"You forget…" he reiterated looking at Stevie. "…he _can't_ tell his secret to anyone not even his _sister_." added Morgan shaking his head. "So if his sister, her boyfriend, or his trusted assistant thought or noticed he was acting strange or weird he would simply say nothing's wrong."

"So he lies?"

"Yes he does little dude." replied Morgan.

"You and mommy say lying is wrong."

"You are so right baby." he responded. "In this case, the former knight had to in order to keep his friends and family safe."

_The former knight now had to keep not only his powers a secret but the maiden and scary knight's secret too. It would be difficult to lie to his own sister more than to his trusted assistant but it would be for their own good. If he didn't the kingdom of Buymoria and all it's citizen including his trusted assistant, his sister the healer, and the man's she's betrothed to would be in danger._

"What about the scary knight?" wondered Stevie.

"He stays in Buymoria along with the maiden knight."

_The tiny red headed queen ordered him to protect the former knight. He would call a truce with the maiden knight and work together to protect the former knight. He would spend his time working in Buymoria as a squire along side not only the former knight but his trusted and not to mention best assistant in all the land._

"Do they all live happily ever after?"

"Not quite yet small fry?" he responded turning his head to face his daughter.

"Why not?" she asked with vapid curiosity.

"Well…" replied Morgan standing up looking down at Alexis. "…the story isn't over yet because the former knight falls in love with the maiden knight." he added witnessing the cutest wide eyed bright smile appearing on his daughter face.

XXX

_**NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? BE SO KIND AND REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	3. Stay On The Horse

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. In this chapter someone will join in on listening the story and maybe in future chapters Chuck and Sarah may make an appearance. If you have any suggestions feel free to send me a message. Feedback is always welcome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Stay On The Horse**

XXX

"The former knight falls in love with the maiden knight?" questioned Alexis.

"Yes he does munchkin." replied Morgan.

"Aw man." groaned Stevie.

Morgan turns his head peering down at his best friend's son. "Why the long face little man?"

"It's going to get all sappy and mushy now isn't it?" he replied shaking his head. "I'm going to go to sleep if it is." added the scraggily browned haired boy getting into his sleeping bag.

"Not so fast dude." he responded. "I _did_ say the former knight falls in love with the maiden knight…" stated Morgan focusing his attention on both kids. "…_but_ she was given strict orders to protect him and nothing else. She obeyed those orders and would do it in a very clever way."

"How daddy?"

"The maiden knight posed as the former knight's new girlfriend." he replied. "That way she could always stay close to him if anything happened."

"And_ that's_ when they fell in love right Uncle Morgan?" responded Stevie rolling his eyes as he about to lay down on his back.

"Wrong buddy."

"Huh!" the little boy said quickly snapping back up in a seated position. He peers up at his bearded storyteller expressing a confused look on his face. Morgan's attention on Stevie would suddenly break as her hears sniffles and the soft voice of his young daughter.

"Daddy…" she responded. Morgan turns his head to see Alexis with sadness in her eyes pouting her lips. "…I was happy now I'm sad." frowned the little girl tightly embracing her hello kitty doll.

"I'm sorry small fry." apologized the loving father getting up and sitting next to his daughter on her bed. He wraps his right arm around her giving her squeeze and then kisses the top of her head. "I didn't mean to but don't be sad because they do fall in love."

"They do?" she replied peering up at him sounding a sniffle.

"Yeah but not just yet." he softly said. "The former knight just had to prove to her that he is worthy of her love."

"What did he have to do?" a female voice asked.

All three turn their attention to the open doorway to see Clara standing there. There was a momentary silence but it would be broken by the bearded storyteller. "I thought you were_ too old_ for bedtime stories." said Morgan looking back over his left shoulder.

"I am." she responded. Clara walks into the room and plops herself down sitting with her back against the wall near her 6 year old cousin Stevie. After making herself comfortable he peers up at her Uncle Morgan. "Go on, what did he have do." she nodded.

The bearded story teller is briefly silent as a slight grin appears on his lips. "So many things but I'm getting ahead of myself." He then turns his attention to all three kids. "Ok then…"

_The former and maiden knight had to make the citizens of Buymoria believe they were in love or at least like each other. In order to do that, they would dine together and oftentimes he would visit the maiden knight where she works as a serving wench. The one person who got wind of this and wanted to meet her was his sister the healer. The maiden knight would do the same visiting the former knight doing his job as a squire training and guiding other squires of Buymoria because they saw him as their leader._

"_**There's a plan right?" Chuck asked her. You making gourmet wieners isn't exactly why you joined the C.I.A. and Casey isn't a natural born appliance salesmen and the whole kind of government secrets locked in my brain thing is I'm not sure really is a boom for natural security so I'm hoping you'll tell me there's a plan." he quickly and nervously spitted out.**_

"_**We have a plan." she stated leaning forwards on the counter expressing a tight lipped smile. "There is somebody who can help. We can discuss this further tonight. How about another date?" she asked. "I can pick you up at 8." added Sarah expressing a smile.**_

"_**Yeah." I'd like that. Sounds great." he said walking off.**_

_One day the former knight visited the maiden knight where she worked and he talked to her about getting the spell removed that the sorcerer knight cast on him._

"Why does he want the spell removed." Clara asked.

"It wasn't his to begin with." Morgan replied.

"How were they going to remove it?"

"The maiden knight summoned a sorcerer from her kingdom to help remove the visions that he saw buddy."

"I thought he wanted to help people?" wondered Alexis.

"He did…" responded Morgan. "…but he wanted a normal life and the sorcerer could help him get it back." he added peering down at his young daughter.

_It would be later that evening the maiden knight would arrive on horseback. Instead of dining out they would meet with scary knight and the sorcerer in the market square but his identity would be concealed for his own protection. He would test to see how remarkable the visions were and once he did he was very impressed by what he witnessed. Afterwards, the maiden knight and former knight returned to his living quarters._

"Did they kiss?" asked Alexis with a wide smile.

"Gross." groaned Stevie grimacing at the thought of that.

"Oh grow up snotrocket." Clara stated turning his attention from her cousin to her Uncle Morgan. "Well, did they?"

"No." he replied shaking his head.

"_**So did I pass the tests?" inquired Chuck look at Sarah sitting in the driver's seat.**_

"_**You did great Chuck." Sarah said expressing a soft smile.**_

"_**An this doctor guy he can fix me."**_

"_**He's hopeful…" she responded. "…yeah."**_

"_**Okay. Good night." he replied unbuckling his seatbelt.**_

"_**Good night."**_

"_**Oh, I almost forgot…" he said crouching down to look at her through the open car window. "…dinner tomorrow night with my sister and her boyfriend Captain Awesome. She really wanted to meet you so…"**_

"_**Okay, well that's a good idea." she responded.**_

"_**Meeting the family is kind of a big step if our relationship were remotely real." said Chuck expressing a chuckle. **_"_**So, if this whole examination thing works out… " he stated glancing at her. "…then I guess we're through, huh?" the brown haired man wondered.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Goodnight." he said.**_

"_**Goodnight."**_

"_**Oh…" he said getting out the Porsche only to crouch back down to look at her through the open passenger side window. "…and just so you know, tonight was probably the best only second date I've been on in years." added Chuck with a smile. "Drive safe." said the brown haired man walking off.**_

_The former knight waved goodbye to the maiden knight as she rode off on her horse. He would finally have the power to foresee the future removed with the help of the sorcerer._

"So did the sorcerer remove the spell?" asked Stevie.

"No he didn't big guy?"

"Why Uncle Morgan?" asked Clara.

"He was vanquished…" he replied. "…by the scary knight." added the bearded storyteller. As he says that, he sees all three kid's eyes go wide with their mouths hanging open.

XXX

"I knew it!" Stevie stated hitting his left fist on the floor. "The scary knight was a bad guy after all." he added shaking his head.

"What!" Alexis hollered out. "The scary knight is a big fat…"

Morgan immediately covers his daughter's mouth muffling the words she was about say. He peers down at her giving her a fatherly look. "What did we say about that?" he said removing his hand from her mouth.

"It's a bad word." Alexis responded with regret. "I'm sorry daddy." she softly softly said peering up at him.

"It's okay small fry." he replied giving her a squeeze.

"So why did the scary knight do it?" asked Clara. "Did he want the former knight's powers all to himself? What gives?" she added crossing her arms narrowing her eyes at her bearded uncle.

_Even though the maiden and scary knight worked together to protect the former knight, they didn't trust each other because they were from different kingdoms. The two of them would actually fight one another where the maiden knight worked at but the battle would be brief. __The maiden knight would then accuse the scary knight of vanquishing the sorcerer because that is what he does best. The scary knight however accused the maiden knight of conspiring with the vanquished sorcerer knight and that she was actually a knight working for herself. The two of them would confuse the former knight._

"I'm confused." said Clara shaking his head.

"Me too." replied Stevie.

"Me three." Alexis chimed in.

"I"ll try to make more sense guys." he replied. "The scary knight had convinced the former knight that she was really the bad guy after the two of them nearly getting destroyed by a fireball." added the bearded one.

"Where did the fireball come from?" the teenage Woodcomb asked.

"It was supposedly sent by the maiden knight herself."

"So she's a sorcerer knight too?" replied Stevie in absolute disbelief.

"The correct term is a sorceress knight and I didn't say she was." corrected Morgan. "What I said was she _supposedly_ sent the fireball." he added.

"I need to sit down." said Stevie. The young man reaches up with his right hand holding his forehead and shakes his head.

"Duh! You are sitting down." stated Clara rolling her eyes. "Kids." she said shaking her head turning her attention to the bearded man sitting on the bed with Alexis.

"What happened next daddy?"

"Do you all remember the former knight asking the maiden knight to have dinner at his house with his family and friends?" he asked. All three kids nod. "Well, he left the scary knight behind and made his way back home on horseback. When he finally got there, the maiden knight was waiting for him." he responded lowering his voice in order to add to the suspense of the story.

"Dude, what did the former knight do?" the young boy wondered.

Morgan remembers very vividly what happened when he arrived. He was actually the first one to greet his best friend when he barreled through the front door knowing he was late for dinner. To him, they would be able to finally have dinner all together and it would be prepared by one Ellie Woodcomb or Bartowski as she was known back then. Yet, little did he know why he was late getting there.

_The former knight spoke cautiously with the maiden knight. She questioned him concerning his whereabouts and why such a late arrival for dinner with his sister, the man she's betrothed to, and his trusted/best assistant in all the land. He responded by telling her how he had difficulty with the horse he was riding. __He then greeted everybody else and suggested they dine out instead of having a home cooked meal that was provided by the former knight's sister. She didn't like that idea because of how much she slaved over the stove to prepare the meal. The dinner would happen leaving the former knight in an awkward position as he sat by her at the table._

"Did she try anything?" wondered Clara.

"No she didn't it." he replied. "However, things would become even more complicated for the former knight when the scary knight arrived unannounced to the dinner as well." added Morgan.

"Oh snap!" responded Stevie listening intently.

"Did the scary knight and maiden knight fight again daddy?"

"I'm afraid not baby." he responded peering down at her daughter. He then turns his attention to all three kids. "What happened was…"

_When the scary knight arrived he whispered to the former knight that he would vanquish him before the maiden knight could get a chance to. What he said scared him and the maiden knight was keenly aware of what was happening but couldn't do anything about it. __The dinner would commence but another bench would be needed to sit on so the former knight went to his quarters to retrieve a bench. When he entered retrieving the bench he turned around and saw the scary knight standing in front of him._

"What happened?" Clara quickly spitted out now totally enthralled in the story.

_The scary knight informed him of what he knows about the maiden knight after he sent word to his kingdom concerning the true identity of the maiden knight…_

"_**NSA ran a check on Sarah Walker to see what we had." he said lowering his voice. "2 years ago she poses as a French diplomat infiltrating the inner circle of an arms deal. She killed the entire circle." added the grizzled government agent.**_

"_**With a bomb?" responded a wide eyed Chuck.**_

"_**We don't know." he grunted.**_

"_**The alias was Elana Truffaut."**_

_**It's at that point Chuck flashes leading him to see the following images:**_

_**A colorful hummingbird…**_

_**The Eiffel Tower…**_

_**Passport with name and photo…**_

_**Several different images of dinner guests and Sarah…**_

_**Sarah pouring dressing on a man's salad…**_

_**The image of dead dinner guests…**_

_**Finally the colorful hummingbird once again…**_

"_**They were poisoned…" responded Chuck turning his head to look at Casey. "…at dinner."**_

_The scary knight was right as he experienced visions of not just what happens in the future but what also happened in the past._

"This is _so_ not awesome." responded Clara. "I have no idea who is the bad guy or who the good guy is anymore." she said throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head.

Morgan witnesses Alexis and Stevie nod their head in agreement with the teenager as all three of them are in utter disbelief at what is unfolding in the story. This story may be pure fiction to the them but in reality its absolute nonfiction he thinks to himself expressing a small grin.

XXX

_It was up to the former knight to take it upon himself to stall the dinner because the scary knight was right about how she poisoned people in his vision. In order to stall them from eating, he would have to make a speech but did something unbecoming of a former knight._

"I bet he punched the maiden knight in the face." Clara said.

"I would." replied Stevie.

"What?" No." quickly replied Morgan shaking his head at Clara. "The former knight would never do something like that." he added. "Stevie…"

"Yeah?" responded the 6 year old peering up at his father's best friend.

Morgan peers down at the young son of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski wondering if he gets his aggressiveness from his mother. He certainly didn't get it from Chuck because he's not the type to want to actually hit a woman. Truth be told, he is a boy and if he had a sister he would be punching her in the arm but still its not what any guy should ever do he thinks to himself. "That's just wrong." he replies pointing at him.

"What did he do daddy?" asked Alexis.

Morgan's attention on S.J. would inevitably turn to his precious young girl. "He started a fire and nearly burned down the house." he retorted peering down at her raising both eyebrows.

"Whoa!" replied all three kids in unison.

As all three kids take time to digest the information they just heard, Morgan takes a brief moment to reflect back on what happened. True, Chuck did start a fire but he didn't burn the house down. He did however burn the soufflé by knocking over a burning candle after performing a table cloth trick that actually worked instead of failing miserably, which his best friend wanted to happen. The next thing you know Chuck is running into the bathroom with the souffle sticking it and himself in the tub. He turned on the water dousing the Sarah's flaming dessert and before you know it everybody was in the bathroom. To him it was an unbelievable sight and what would happen next led him to believe that his best friend was getting lucky in the bathroom but he found out what really happened years later.

_After quickly taking action and putting out the fire that almost burned the house down, the maiden knight requested to speak to the former knight in private…_

"_**Can you tell me exactly what Casey said to you." Sarah said pinning Chuck against the bathroom door with her right hand squeezing his mouth.**_

"_**Nothing, everything is okay." he quickly replied.**_

"_**What did he tell you?" she demanded bending Chuck's wrist ready to break it.**_

"_**That you killed Dr. Zarnow and poisoned a bunch of diplomats." he said a considerably freaked out.**_

"_**You're blaming me for Zarnow?" he says twisting his right arm behind him.**_

"_**If you're planning to kill me even just to prove a point, you should know I have a very low threshold for pain." he responded.**_

"_**And you believe Casey." she angrily spitted out.**_

"_**Tell me about the French diplomats." he said being lowered to the bathroom floor.**_

"_**They were French assassins and they were after me. I got to them first." she quickly replied. "You know what I am glad that they did. Chuck do you really think that my name is Sarah? I never asked you to believe me, I asked you to trust me." she firmly said with Chuck on his knees. "This doesn't make sense. If Casey didn't kill Zarnow then…I have to go right now."**_

"So the maiden knight didn't try to kill the former knight and the scary knight?" Clara asked.

"Afraid not."

"If it wasn't the maiden knight or the scary knight _then_ who?" wondered Stevie.

"Yeah _who_!" hollered Alexis raising both arms staring straight up at her father.

Morgan takes a brief moment looking at all three kids who eagerly wanted to know the answer to who the real bad guy is. In his mind, he could not say anything and make them painfully wait or he could tell them. He chose to tell them because if he didn't tell them all 3 of them could very well unite and beat the crap out of him to the point where he would have to implement "The Morgan."

"You 3 are never going to believe this." Morgan said in a very suspenseful tone.

XXX

"The sorcerer!" all 3 kids hollered in unison.

"Yup." nodded Morgan. "He faked his death kinda like Bill Murray's character in the movie What About Bob." he said.

"Who?" questioned Clara.

"Before your time guys…" he replied waving it off. "…never mind." added the bearded story teller.

_You see the sorcerer faked his death because he wanted the former knight's powers all to himself. In order to have it, he cast a temporary sleep spell on the maiden knight putting not only her to sleep but the scary knight as well who attempted to rescue her. His treacherous plan was to bring her to his lair in order to torture the maiden knight so she would tell him who the identity of the man who has the powers of foretelling the future in his mind. __The former knight desperately wanted to save her and helped the scary knight wake up in order to rescue the maiden knight who was a damsel in distress once again. They were able to fine the maiden knight using the scary knight's __abilities as an excellent tracker to find her. When they arrived at the location the scary knight had explicit orders for the former knight._

"_**This is how this is gonna work." grunted Casey. "I'm gonna go over there, rescue Sarah, capture Dr. Zarnow, shoot anybody who gets in my way. You, you're gonna stay here." he added with his weapon in hand.**_

"_**So in this plan I basically do nothing?"**_

"_**Yup." stated Casey.**_

"_**Let's do this." nodded Chuck.**_

"So the former knight was told to just stay on the horse?" said Stevie.

"Pretty much."

"I don't like the scary knight." said Alexis scrunching her face up in anger. "He's a…"

Morgan quickly peers at her daughter who covers her own mouth. After expressing a slight grin upon witnessing that, his attention on her would turn to Clara who chimes in. "Did the former knight listen to him?"

"The one thing the former knight tends do to is not to listen, especially when someone he cares about is in danger." he responded. "He got off the horse and went after the maiden knight." said Morgan seeing smiles being expressed on all three kids faces.

"Awesome." replied Clara. "So what happened to the former knight when he went after her?"

_The former knight found the maiden knight tied and bound unable to move or speak._

"_**Sarah are you okay?" he asked hearing her muffled response to him. "Stupid question." added Chuck. "Should I." he said reaching up removing the duct tape off her mouth.**_

"_**Chuck you have to get out of here." she firmly stated.**_

"_**No…" objected Chuck. "…I'm here to save you." he emphatically stated.**_

"_**You shouldn't even be here. You are too valuable and besides I have this well in hand." she calmly said hanging there in front of Chuck.**_

"_**Yeah." he replied. "Cause it looks well in hand."**_

"_**Just find me something to pick this lock." she said.**_

"Did he rescue her daddy?

"He was about to small fry." replied Morgan.

"What happened?"

"The sorcerer was approaching so he found a place to hide."

"Didn't he have a sword?" replied Clara.

Morgan is about to respond when his daughter chimes in. "Duh! The former knight doesn't use a sword he uses his mind." she said.

"Seriously?" the 13 year old responded. "What an idiot."

"He's not an idiot. He's awesome." said Stevie expressing a proud smile on his face.

"Whatever." Clara huffed rolling her eyes.

As Morgan sits there, listening to the three kids bicker amongst themselves he can't help but realize that the next generation of Bartowki, Woodcomb, and Grimes kids are in his presence. In that instance, he can't help but be a little taken back that the three of them could very well join the spy business when they're older because after Ellie was the last to find out she wanted to be part of the team as well. However, they would have to choose on their own and not be forced into it. He doesn't know whether Alexis will have the mindset to do it as of yet, but judging from the way Clara and Stevie are so like their parents they may very well take over for them. It's a sobering thought he thinks to himself but he knows that the spy business will be in good hands. His thoughts concerning the kid's future would be set aside and continues on with the story.

"Can we get back to the story guys?" Morgan suggested looking at all three kids.

"Go ahead daddy."

"Thanks small fry." he replied briefly peering down flashing a smile to his daughter.

_The sorcerer attempted to cast a spell on her once again but the former knight stops him. Once he comes face to face with the sorcerer, he begins to see visions concerning him…_

_**An image of a clock…**_

_**The image of the North Korean flag…**_

_**An image of North Korean woman working in a lab…**_

_**An image of Dr. Zarnow selling secrets to a North Korean man in a suit…**_

_**An image of 2 men behind a conference table**_

_**The image of Dr. Zarnow with a North Korean man in a suit again…**_

_**A petri dish with a red droplet…**_

_**The image of Dr. Zarnow and North Korean man in a suit again…**_

_**The image of a lab…**_

_**The image of Dr. Zarnow and North Korean man again…**_

_**The image of a green circuit board for a computer…**_

_**The image of Dr. Zarnow and North Korean man shaking hands…**_

_**The image of Dr. Zarnow…**_

_**Finally the image of the clock…**_

"_**I know you…you're secret." said a freaked out Chuck. "You're been feeding America's science to North Korea for years." he firmly spitted out.**_

"What did he see?" inquired Clara.

"He saw that the sorcerer was a traitor to his Kingdom because he wanted gold for the visions." replied Morgan.

"Not cool." responded Stevie.

"Grandpa would call him a commie." Alexis chimed in.

Morgan quickly peers down at his young daughter. "You've been hanging around grandpa too long small fry." Alexis responds with an innocent smile. His attention on her would be turned to the teenager in the room who get his attention.

"So what happened next?" wondered Clara.

"Well..." said Morgan. "...you see..."

_It was then the sorcerer cast a spell on the former knight and put him to sleep as the maiden knight helplessly watched because she was still tied and bound. He took him and would transport him to a far way land._

"Where is the scary knight?" asked Alexis.

"That's a good question small fry." he responded peering down at his daughter.

"Sorry to break up the story." a female voice said. All 4 turn their attention to the doorway where they see Alex Grimes standing there expressing a smile with a tray full of goodies. "Anybody want milk and cookies?"

A succession of nods and smiles is seen not only the kid's faces but Morgan's as well. "Well I guess the story will have to wait a bit after we have a snack." he says smiling at his wife then turns his attention back to the 3 kids. "Is it cool with you guys?"

"Cool with me." Clara said.

"Stevie and Alexis will have to brush their teeth again ok." Alex stated.

"Ok mommy." the young girl replied.

"Yes ma'am."

"Awesome." Morgan replied. "Bring on the snacks babe." he said waving his wife into their daughter's bedroom.

XXX


	4. Conquering The Griffin

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. In this chapter Chuck and Sarah will find out about the story about them from a source inside the Grimes home. Plus, expect a knew knight to show up in the next chapter. Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Conquering The Griffin**

XXX

A crowd of people file out the doors after an evening matinee at The Grove's Pacific Stadium Theater. Among those people are Chuck Bartwoski and Travis Riley who took their wives Sarah and Shannon on a date to see the latest James Bond movie. As the couples walk side by side heading towards the parking lot they are discussing what they thought of the movie.

"Bond 23 was awesome." said Chuck with his right arm around his wife. "I still think Sean Connery is the best Bond of all time. What about you Trav?" he asked glancing at Travis to his left with his left arm around Shannon.

"I don't doubt you there dude…" replied Travis. "…but Daniel Craig gives his version of Bond as the quintessential anti-hero that leaves you wondering is he the good guy or a bad guy working for the good guys." he added.

"You agree with me don't you babe?" Chuck asked turning his head giving Sarah a sideways glance.

For Chuck, the one thing he can always count on is having the support of his lovely wife. In his mind, she has always supported him from the very beginning up until now and he has done the same for her. True, some of the decisions he made in his early spy dies were stupid but she was very understanding unlike Casey. To him, they are and will always be a perfect tag team that has each other's back no matter what he thinks to himself.

"I agree with Trav." replied Sarah with arms wrapped around him causing Chuck to quickly peer down at his wife.

Sarah's response causes all 3 individuals to stop in their tracks. The 5th member of Team Chuck briefly turns to his wife who has the same reaction as he does causing them to both respond in different ways.

"Ouch." winced Travis.

"I'm glad we drove separate vehicles." responded Shannon shaking her head as she intertwines her left hand with her husbands.

Chuck briefly glances at Shannon then turns his attention to his wife. "Wow, thanks for having my back." he responded giving her a playful squeeze.

"I didn't mean it like that Chuck." Sarah replied giving him a squeeze.

"What did you mean then?" he wondered.

The former C.I.A. agent takes a brief moment to gather her thoughts in order to clearly explain why she agreed with her friend and teammate. In her mind, she doesn't doubt what her husband said about Sean Connery because she took the time to sit down with him in order to watch all the bond films. To her, he had to agree with Travis' assessment because of all the bond films this new guy embraces what the others don't. In her personal experience as a spy, there have been moments where she questioned who she was and whether she enjoys the job itself or merely the act of killing people because it's what she's trained to do. As her husband would so adequately put it how much of the dark side of the spy life would she embrace and would she be able to remember the woman who is staring back at her in the mirror.

"Spies have a dark side…" the blonde beauty explained. "…and most bond movies don't have the character exploring that side of being a spy." she added. "Trust me, I have personal first hand knowledge of this."

"Whoa." replied an astonished Chuck. "I married the female version of Anakin Skywalker."

A smile is expressed on her lips upon hearing that. "I guess you did sweetie…" he said rubbing her husband's stomach with her right hand. "…but I didn't turn into Darth Vader." added Sarah.

Chuck knows his wife has always been sexy and he's seen her wear the Princess Leia gold bikini on many occasion in the privacy of their bedroom. However, when she mentioned Darth Vader her hotness level grew even hotter. In that moment, he wanted to just throw her over his shoulder, stick her in the car, and drive home immediately so they can get down to business. "You are so hot right now it isn't even funny." he said expressing a wide smile on his lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chuck asked raising both eyebrows.

"I do." she softly replied back peering up at her husband.

"That's our cue to leave." announced Travis walking off with his wife.

"Have fun you two." said Shannon looking back at the happy couple.

"We will." responded Sarah. "Say hi to the kids for us." she added as she sees the two nod and wave back in response.

Her attention on the two of them would be averted by the sound of her husband's voice whispering in her left ear. "Since S. J. is sleeping over at Morgan's we have the house all to ourselves."

"I know." she retorted expressing a smile.

"Let's go." he said stepping forward swing his right arm over his wife's head. The brown haired business owner of one Carmichael Industries reaches down to take his wife's hand. It's at that point, the Bartoswkis make their way towards their car but after a few moments Sarah suddenly stops. "What…what's wrong?"

Sarah points her finger up at her husband as she takes out her cell phone. "I got a text." she answered looking down at the screen.

"From who?" wondered Chuck.

"Clara…" she replied briefly peering up at her husband. "…she said S.J. is doing fine."

"I told you he would be." he replied. "I thought giving her 100 bucks was a bit much don't you think?"

"A mother always worries and no it isn't." she firmly stated.

"Ok." nodded Chuck. "Did she say anything else?" he asked.

Sarah peers down to read the entire message. "Morgan is telling them a bedtime story."

"Really?" responded Chuck peering down at the small screen as well. "Ask her what the story is about."

"Ok." responded the blonde beauty texting her niece-in-law back. After waiting for a few seconds they get a response back from her. "A story about the kingdom of Buymoria..."

"Typical Morgan." he chuckled shaking his head in amusement.

"…and how a nerdy knight falls in love with a maiden knight."

In that instance, husband and wife slowly look at each other slowly realizing Morgan is telling them their story. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" wondered Sarah.

"I was a few seconds ago but now I'm not sure." a perplexed Chuck retorted.

"Come on…" she said dragging her husband to the car. "…I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You better." he replied.

XXX

"Okay guys…" said Morgan sitting on the white stool once again. While he is sitting there, his wife Alex now joins them cuddling up next to her daughter with Clara sitting Indian style at the end her cousin's bed. Her back once again against comfortably the wall. "…let's start the story back up shall we.

_The sorcerer cast a spell on the former knight and put him to sleep as the maiden knight helplessly watched because she was still tied and bound. He took him and would transport him to a far away land leaving the maiden knight behind._

"Where was the scary knight daddy?" asked Alexis tightly embracing her hello kitty doll. "He's a slow poke." the young girl said peering up at her mother who smiles down at her.

"He was small fry." replied Morgan. "When he finally found the maiden knight he freed her and they both went after the sorcerer."

"Did the sorcerer take him away?" Stevie asked.

"He came close."

_You see, the sorcerer did cast a spell to put the former knight to sleep but he fought it off and he awoke to see he was high above the clouds riding on a mythical creature known as a Griffin._

"What's a Griffin daddy?"

As Morgan is about to responds his wife Alex chimes in. "A Griffin baby is creature that has the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle."

"Oh." nodded the little girl.

"Like a liger but without wings right Uncle Morgan?"

A perplexed expression appears on Morgan's face upon hearing that. "Yeah. How do you know about a Liger buddy?"

"I learned about it when my dad and I watched Napeleon Dynamite." he replied. "It's one of his favorite movies."

"Mine too. My fave part is when Pedro…"

"Hellooooo!" hollered Clara getting Morgan's attention. "Can we get back to the story please?" she emphatically requested.

"Right, the story." he nodded.

_He took the sorcerer by surprise and battled him while in the midst of being transported on mythical creature known as a Griffin._

"_**Don't move." hollered Chuck pointing a tranq gun at Dr. Zarnow.**_

"_**You must be kidding." responded Dr. Zarnow turning around too look at him.**_

"_**I want you to land the helicopter right now." he spitted out continuing to point the tranq gun at Dr. Zarnow.**_

"_**It's heavier than you thought." he suggested.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**The gun…" Zarnow said. "…it's heavy."**_

"_**Don't…don't." Chuck frantically stated as Zarnow tries to take the gun from him.**_

"_**Give me back the gun."**_

"_**I'm not giving you back the gun." he replied pulling the trigger hitting the pilot instantly knocking him out."**_

"_**You shot the pilot you idiot."**_

"_**I didn't mean to do that." he quickly said. "Whose flying this thing?" responded Chuck as the helicopter continues flies without a pilot.**_

"_**You're going to kill us both.**_

"_**Let me go." he frantically yelled inevitably knocking out Zarnow.**_

"The former knight defeated the sorcerer by turning the sleeping spell against him." said the bearded story teller. "Unfortunately, there was a big problem."

"What happened daddy?" asked Alexis.

"The Griffin was no longer under the sorcerer's control."

"So it was up to the former knight to try to control the Griffin?" Clara asked.

"You got it."

"Dude!" replied Stevie.

Chuck shared with him how he was so freaked out behind the wheel of the helicopter. He didn't have any idea what he was doing until he got a call from Casey. In typical Casey fashion he said to him he should have stayed in the car and for the most part he was right but now he has landing a helicopter to scratch off his bucket list. In any case, the big guy wasn't any help so he told Casey to put Sarah on and he did.

"_**Chuck you're going to be okay." she said with reassurance. "Now I need you to focus. Have you ever played any flying games before." she calmly stated.**_

"_**Flight simulators. Yeah I have done those before." he nervously responded back.**_

"_**Ok, which ones?" she asked.**_

"_**Maverick of the Skies, Stealth Fighter Elite, Apache Chopper Patrol." he said.**_

"_**Great, remember that last one. I want you to pretend like you're playing that game." she said talking to him on Casey's cell phone. "You're just in your bedroom your playing a game and none of this is real." she added.**_

"_**It's just a game." he calmly repeated to himself." "Okay I can do this."**_

"_**Easy Chuck, easy."**_

"_**Uh, is this one of those helicopters that turns into a boat?"**_

"_**No it isn't." she responded. "Just ease to the right and goose the break They designed the game exactly like the helicopter." added Sarah.**_

"_**I got it. It's just a game." he repeated once again to himself. "A big scary video game."**_

"_**A little more to the right." he says inevitably landing the helicopter safely on the ground with Sarah's help.**_

_As much as the Griffin made it difficult for the former knight, he valiantly took control of the creature and was able to make it safely to the ground._

"Awesome!" all three kids hollered out in unison.

"Indeed." replied Morgan.

"The former knight is the man!" Stevie bellowed out.

"Was the maiden knight happy daddy?"

"No she wasn't small fry?"

"Why not?" Clara chimed in.

"Yeah, why not babe?" inquired Alex.

"Even though the former knight proved that he could take control of a creature like a Griffin, he didn't listen to her or the scary knight." he replied. "She was very angry at him."

"_**And that is how I do that!" hollered Chuck post celebration dance. He puts his right hand up for a high five but instead of getting one he gets a disapproving glare from Sarah. "Okay, okay, that's how we do that! Go team Sarah, see Sarah, up top on that one! Palms are a little sweaty, but…**_

"_**What the hell were you thinking?" she angrily stated.**_

"_**Clammy hands, got it… no good." he replied putting his right hand down.**_

"_**Chuck, the secrets that you know are incredibly important." she firmly stated. "You comprised everything when you stopped trusting me."**_

"_**And when you got out of the car." Casey chimed in.**_

"_**Listen, I'm sorry okay." he repliesdwith remorse**_

"_**No, it's not okay." she angrily spitted out. "How could you think I was the double huh? No, I am not Bryce. He betrayed everything that I believe in and if you ever accuse me of that again I walk away mission over we all go back to Washington." added Sarah. "And you do not want that to happen Chuck. That you should trust me on." the blonde stated walking off in a huff.**_

"_**Way to go ace." grunted Casey**_

_The maiden knight rode off on horseback leaving the former knight with the scary knight._

"He messed up big time." Stevie said.

"Ya think." retorted Clara_**.**_

"Did he go after her daddy?"

"No he didn't baby. Not right away."

"Why not?" the little girl asked.

"Because sweetheart…"interjected Alex. "…the former knight had to give the maiden knight her space."

"Exactly." nodded Morgan. "He would have to talk to her later but he would have to deal with something else first."

"What Uncle Morgan?" asked Stevie.

"Going to the funeral of the sorcerer knight buddy." he answered.

XXX

_The following day the former knight made preparations to attended the funeral of the man who betrayed him back at the Ivory Kingdom._

"Why would he do that?" wondered Stevie.

"It doesn't make any sense" Clara said shaking his head.

It didn't make any sense to Chuck either Morgan thinks to himself. He told him that even though he felt anger towards the man who stole his girlfriend and got him kicked of college which he would later find out wasn't true he wanted to be there. According to Chuck, Bryce was his best friend and even though he died he didn't want to turn his back on him. He told him the conversation he had with Ellie. "It didn't make sense to the former knight's sister as well." said Morgan shaking his head looking at everyone in the room. "Before he left for the sorcerer's funeral she spoke with him in his quarters."

"_**Dad's suit, it's my only one." he said tightening his tie.**_

"_**I'm quite certain he wouldn't mind though." Ellie responded walking in." "You realize you don't have to go to Bryce's funeral." she added.**_

"_**Yeah I guess." he responds putting on his suit jacket. "We have a lot of history even if he did get me kicked out of school and steal my girlfriend. "**_

"_**Well, you've moved onto bigger and better girls." said Ellie. "I don't really mean bigger like literally bigger. I just really like Sarah. And I hope you guys work things out before the next dinner party, of course."**_

_The former knight's sister encouraged her younger sibling to make amends. She wanted him to pursue the maiden knight because she thoroughly enjoyed her company. In her view, she would be a far better companion than the evil maiden ever was to her younger sibling._

_**"I dunno sis..." Chuck said shaking his head. "...I really think I blew it."**_

_**"Look Chuck, just try apologizing. It goes a long way." replies Ellie.**_

_**"Sarah's special. She's different from your Stanford friends."**_

_**"Yeah…" he nodded. "...yeah."**_

"I like the former knight's sister." Clara said with a smile. "I wish my mom would be more like her. She doesn't let me go out with this boy and I like being around him." she stated rolling her eyes and shaking her head in teenage typical fashion.

"How old is he?"

"16."

"You're mom is right."

"What?"

"Burn!" hollered an amused Stevie pointing at his teenage cousin.

Clara glares at Stevie and then turns her attention to the bearded storyteller. "A girl your age shouldn't be dating a 16 year old. Trust me I know how guys think." he replied. "My daughter won't be dating any guy till she's 45 right small fry?" he stated turning is attention from Clara to his 4 year old daughter cuddle up next to her mother.

"Right daddy." she responded with a warm smile on her face.

"You just don't get it." she huffed shaking her head.

Morgan attempts to save face but his efforts would be thwarted by his wife. "I think what Uncle Morgan is trying to say Clara…" Alex said glancing at her husband and then turns her attention to Clara sitting at the end of Alexis' bed. "…your mom knows the kind of guy you're going to end up being with. You may not know it yet but she does."

The teenage daughter of Ellie and Devon Woodcomb shrugs her shoulders and takes a deep breathe. "If you say so Aunt Alex."

"I do say so." she firmly stated.

"How did you know that you were going to end up with Uncle Morgan?" asked Clara.

Alex turns her attention from Clara to her loving husband and remembers him being there for her as a friend. A friend she not only could talk to and laugh with over the phone but flirted with as well. However, the one main topic of importance was about her father and having a relationship with him early on when she tried to connect with him. It's a relationship that is now stronger due in part to him and granted he did at one point save her life. For her, even though they experienced rocky moments in the past she knew that he would be the one she's going to spend the rest of her life with. "I just knew." she answerd expressing a soft smile towards him.

The moment between the two of them would be broken up by the sound of a clearing throat. In that instance, all eyes fall on Stevie who has both hands up. "Can we get back to the story before I grow old here." insisted the 6 year old a bit annoyed. "I want to know what happened at the funeral."

"Say please." requested Morgan.

Stevie rolls his eyes and then responds. "Please."

_The former knight went to the sorcerer knight's funeral. He decided beforehand that he would not join the knights of the Ivory Kingdom that he was banished from because it would bring back the pain and suffering he felt. Instead, he witnessed the funeral from a distance as they buried the sorcerer knight and as he stood there he saw the maiden knight in tears paying her respects as well._

"Why was she crying daddy?"

"They fought along side each other in battle small fry back in the kingdom where they both were from." he replied. "She was honoring him with her tears."

"Even though he betrayed her too?" asked Clara.

"Afraid so."

"I think she's hiding something." suspected Stevie.

Morgan doesn't respond to that because he wants to save that bit of information for later in the story. "The former and maiden knight saw each other but they did not speak." he said. "What she does instead is walk off leaving him to pay his respects as his body was lowered into the ground." added Morgan.

"I hope he got to talk to her." Clara said.

"Me too." Alexis chimed in.

"Don't worry…"Morgan responded. "…he does."

XXX

"The former knight would finally get his chance to apologize to the maiden knight." the bearded one said. "It would be tough knowing how angry she was but he went to where she worked as a serving wench anyway so he could be on her good side again."

"He's a brave dude" said Stevie. "Did he wear a cup like I do in little league in case she kicked him down there?"

"In that time it was called a codpiece buddy…" replied Morgan. "…and no he didn't.

"So what happened?" asked Clara.

_Well, the former knight cautiously entered in…_

"_**Knock knock." he said approaching Sarah.**_

"_**Hey Chuck." she replied wiping down the tables.**_

"_**How is everything." he asked. "I saw you at the funeral."**_

"_**Oh yeah." said Sarah. "I had to go after everything Bryce did he was still my partner."**_

_**"Look, I'm not accusing you of anything… today." he replied. "Yesterday yes, I may have laid it on a little thick with the accusing. But I'm really sorry about that. Instead of not trusting you I should have been thanking you for saving my life and protecting the country and for making really tasty gourmet wieners." Chuck said causing her to express a smile.**_

"She smiled?" said Clara.

"Yes she did." replied Morgan. "There was a certain charm the former knight had that caused her to not stay mad at him for very long."

"Did they kiss daddy?" asked Alexis.

"No they didn't baby but she apologized to him."

"_**I'm sorry I yelled at you."**_

"_**It was our first fight. You know it's a big step if our relationship were remotely real." retorted the nerd herd leader.**_

"_**You know with Dr. Zarnow gone Chuck those intersect secrets aren't going anywhere." stated Sarah. That means more missions, more danger, more secrets that you can't tell your sister of your friends." said the blonde beauty.**_

"_**I know that." he responded. "Some people have to be heroes and others have to be asked. So Chuck, are you ready?"**_

"_**Uh… yeah." he replied with a bit of reluctance.**_

"_**Good." she said.**_

_The former knight and the maiden knight worked out their differences. He understood that with the sorcerer now in deep a slumber never to harm him again he would have to live with having the power to foretell the future. It would be a challenge but he wouldn't face it alone because the maiden knight along with the scary knight would be by his side, especially on his first mission._

"First Mission?" replied Stevie. "Awesome!" he added with excitement in his voice.

"How did he do?" wondered Clara.

"Let's just say, he tangoed with the bad guy and lived to tell about it." he answered. "Plus, it proved to the maiden knight that the former knight has what it takes to be a knight just like she is."

"Did they kiss?" asked Alexis again staring at her father intently with hope in her eyes.

"Not exactly small fry." responded Morgan.

"_**Congratulations on your first mission." she proudly said. "You did really good Chuck."**_

"_**Stop it." he said "I'm not really a spy. A computer ended up in the head of a guy who only knows how to fix them".**_

"_**You survived a near death experience under the threat of torture and apprehended one of the worlds most of elusive killers." she responded back. "I'm not sure what you think spies do exactly but most us would consider that a pretty good day." added Sarah.**_

"_**Ok sure." replied Chuck." "So today I helped take down a major international arms dealer but tomorrow…" he said taking a breathe. "…tomorrow I still I have to clock in at Buy More." retorted Chuck. "What's the good of being a hero is nobody knows about it?"**_

"_**You know." she said smiling at him. "And so do I." firmly stated the blonde beauty.**_

"_**You know…" Chuck expresses a soft smile towards Sarah. "…if we were really dating this would be the part where I'd be forced to kiss you goodnight."**_

"_**Forced?" she replied expressing a soft smile. "Would it be so bad?" Sarah softly responded.**_

"_**I'm sure I could suffer through it." he said flirtatiously with a smile.**_

"_**Me too." she responded as they both look into each other eyes.**_

"The maiden knight walked away after that."

"She likes him." giggled Alexis cuddling next to her mother.

"It's obvious Uncle Morgan." Clara responded expressing a small grin.

"So what happens next?" asked Stevie.

"What happens next buddy…" he replied. "…a red headed knight arrives causing trouble for the maiden knight and the former knight." added Morgan looking at everybody in the room.

XXX


	5. The Red Headed Knight

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. This will be a fun and nilarity in this chapter being that it's Carina in this story. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**The Red Headed Knight**

XXX

"Who was the red headed knight daddy?" asked Alexis.

"She was from a different kingdom like the maiden knight small fry and she battled along side the maiden knight many times." replied Morgan.

"Were they friends Uncle Morgan?" inquired Stevie.

"It's hard to say buddy." he replied reaching up scratching his head. "They were considered allies so yeah…" said Morgan nodding his head. "…you could say they were friends but they had a rocky relationship."

"What do you mean?" asked Clara with vapid curiosity.

"They were bff's Clara." replied Alex. Clara's attention turns to her aunt sitting on the bed with her. "You know how bff's like each other one minute and then hate each other the next." she added.

"Oh…" nodded the teenage daughter of Devon and Ellie Woodcomb. "…like Aunt Sarah and Aunt Carina. She's fun to be around right snotrocket?"

"She's awesome." responded Stevie. "We get into a lot of trouble when she does visit but its cool." grinned the scraggily haired young man.

Clara's attention on Stevie would turn back to the bearded story teller. "Why didn't you say that in the first place Uncle Morgan." she said shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

Morgan couldn't really give a response to her as his attention turns from Clara to his wife. "What?" responded his wife. "You go to explain in terms she understands babe."

"Ok." nodded the bearded man raising both eyebrows. He turns his head to look at Stevie who just shrugs his shoulder expressing a "who cares look" towards him.

"Daddy."

"What's up small fry?" responded Morgan turning his attention to his young daughter cuddling next to her mother.

"Story dude…" she requested expressing an "any time now" look towards him. "…please." added Alexis flashing a big smile towards her father.

In response Morgan expresses a smile giving a her slight nod. "As you wish m'lady."

_The maiden knight and the former knight were beginning to show affection towards one another. Ever since the maiden knight posed as his lady love the relationship between the two of them would blossom. Unfortunately, their blossoming relationship would be tested by the appearance of the red headed knight who would visit her unannounced in her living quarters and needless to say she made an impact in more ways than one._

"_**I knew it was you." Sarah said taking off Carina's mask. "You always telegraph your punch." she added.**_

"_**Bloody nose says otherwise." she replied sitting up.**_

"_**Your cover?" she inquired with vapid curiosity catching her breath.**_

"_**Carina." responded the red headed vixen. "You?"**_

"_**Sarah…" replied the blonde agent breathing hard. "…Sarah Walker." she added.**_

"_**So Sarah Walker…" Carina catch her breath and continues on. "…what brings the C.I.A. to Los Angeles?"**_

"_**Anything that brings a D.E.A. Agent like yourself, a job." responded Sarah.**_

"_**Well whatever it is…" replied Carina glancing around Sarah's room. "…it looks boring." she added.**_

"_**All right Carina. What is it?" she questioned eyeing her fellow agent. "You're only here if you need something."**_

"_**A diamond."**_

"_**Wow, looking to settle down?"**_

"_**No, I'm going to steal one… " she said getting up off the floor. "…and you're going to help me." added Carina extending her right hand to help Sarah up off the floor.**_

_**Sarah waves the hand away and gets up. "Why couldn't you have just called?" Sarah responded expressing a somewhat amused wry smile.**_

"Whoa…" responded a wide eyed Stevie. "…chick fight."

"So the red headed knight wanted to steal a precious gem…" asked Clara. "…and she wanted the maiden knight to help her?"

"Stealing is wrong…" stated Alexis. "…right mommy?" added the 4 year old peering up at her mother."

"Yes baby…" she replied squeezing her precious gem. "…it's so wrong."

The bearded man's attention on his wife and daughter turns to Clara in order to respond to her. "To answer your question Clara, yeah." nodded Morgan.

"Why?" asked Stevie.

"Well…" responded Morgan. "…because it was in the hands of a hairy and rich aristocrat who would use the precious gem for evil and he was living in the outskirts of Buymoria. So in this case small fry stealing is good but for a good reason." he explained looking at her daughter who nods at him.

His attention on his daughter would inevitably turned to Stevie. "How hairy Uncle Morgan?"

"Chewbacca hairy buddy." replied Morgan.

"That's one hairy dude." nodded Stevie with both eyebrows raised.

_The maiden and the scary knight were sent word by their kingdoms to ally themselves with the red headed knight in order to steal the gem. They were given orders to bring along the former knight just in case he had his visions._

"Does the red headed knight know about the former knight's visions?" inquired Clara.

"No, she doesn't." he replied. "The maiden and scary knight were given strict orders to keep the secret from her." added the best friend of Chuck Bartowski.

_You see when the red headed knight was introduced to the former knight, his trusted and not to mention his best assistant in all the land saw her and was instantly smitten when he laid his eyes upon her._

"_**Morgan…" said Sarah. "…this is my friend Carina. We used to work together." she added.**_

"_**Hello." Carina said extending her hand to shake his.**_

"_**Madame Carina." he replied taking her hand and kissing it.**_

"Oh really." Alex chimed in quirking her right brow.

The grin on Morgan's face suddenly falls flat as his attention focuses on his wife. He never mentioned that to her concerning their first meeting and truth be told they weren't together at the time so it's not his fault. She would eventually find out when the Cat Squad visited Sarah. It was a pretty uncomfortable situation to say the least. Thankfully they got past it. Unfortunately, he's in the same awkward situation years later. I can never catch a break he thinks to himself. In that moment, he needs a absolute miracle to get out of this particular awkward situation.

"Don't worry…" a male voice said causing everybody in the room to turn their attention towards the doorway. They all see Chuck and Sarah standing looking at all the occupants in the room. Chuck then directs his attention to Alex. "…the former knight's trusted and best assistant in all the land may have been smitten by the red headed knight but ultimately he fell madly in love with a green eyed maiden."

XXX

"Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah!" the 2 kids hollered in unison.

"What's up mommy. Hey daddy." greeted Stevie waving to his parents sitting on the floor who wave back at him.

"Hey guys." responded Alex still cuddling with her now excited daughter. "What are you two doing here and how did you get in?" she inquired with curiosity.

"Spare key." replied Chuck holding up it in the air.

"Just an impomptu surprise visit on S.J." Sarah said. "You know…"

"Uh huh." Alex responded.

It's at that point, Morgan gets up from his small white stool and walks over to Chuck to whisper to him. "Thanks for the save dude."

"What are friends for Morg." he replied reaching up to give him a quick pat on his left shoulder.

"So what are you all doing in here?" asked Sarah glancing around the interior of the room.

"My daddy is telling us a bedtime story." happily responded Alexis to her Aunt Sarah.

"Is he now." replied Sarah turning her attention from Alexis to Morgan who she sees expressing an innocent wide smile towards her.

Sarah's attention on Chuck's bearded best friend would abruptly end by the voice of her husband. "Can we join in on the fun?" chimed in the browned haired business owner.

"Sure." replied Morgan. "The more the merrier and since my daughter's bedroom is getting a bit crowded…" he added turning around to look at all the occupants in the room. "…let's all go to the family room and continue the story there. Cool?"

"Awesome!" replied all 3 kids in unison.

After leaving the comfort of Alexis' bedroom, all 7 individuals makes their way towards the family room. While Sarah and Chuck sit comfortably on the couch with their son in between them, Morgan and Alex with Alexis between the two of them are sitting to their right in another matching couch. As for Clara she's making herself comfortable on Morgan's Jabba The Hutt bean bag chair located across the coffee table.

"Ok Chuck…"said Morgan. "…why don't you continue the story."

"Awesome…" he replied. "…but I think it should be ladies first." said Chuck glancing at his wife.

"Uh sure sweetie." Sarah is a bit hesitant to do so because Chuck does most of the bedtime stories for their son but she's willing to try. "Where did Uncle Morgan leave off kids?" the blonde beauty asked.

"The former knight's assistant was introduced to the red headed knight." responded Clara.

"Right…" nodded Sarah recalling that particular moment over in her head. "...here we go then." she added briefly glancing at her husband raising both eyebrows.

_After the former knight's trusted assistant was introduced to the red head knight, the two ladies went to discuss matters of importance where she worked at…_

**"**_**I can guess what Casey is doing here…." Carina said. "…what about this Chuck guy? What is he analyzing?" she asked with curiosity. "You?" she added turning her head to looking at Sarah sitting on the Weinerlicious counter.**_

**"**_**Our cover is boyfriend-girlfriend." she replied with a sideways glance.**_

**"**_**Speaking of…" said Carina. "…I'm sorry to hear about Bryce."**_

**"**_**Thanks, it's been hard."**_

**"**_**Of course. Getting dead is an occupational hazard."**_

**"**_**So what is the assignment here any way?" she asks.**_

**"**_**It's top secret."**_

**"**_**I'll guess I have to talk to Chuck myself." she replied.**_

**"**_**That's not happening either." Sarah turned her attention away from Carina who walks away from her heading towards the front door. "Carina where are**__**you going?"**_

"That's when the red headed knight showed up where the former knight and trusted squire worked at." said Chuck.

"What happened next Uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis.

"The former knight's trusted squire wanted to go on a date with the red headed knight." he replied glancing at Morgan whose eyes widen as he briefly looks at his wife eyeing him.

"_But_…" interjected Sarah. "…the former knight asked the maiden knight to not fix the trusted squire up with the red headed knight to go out with him but she did."

"What for?" responded Clara.

"Oh snap!" Stevie chuckled.

"Seriously!" responded Morgan shaking his head looking directly at Chuck.

He would eventually find out the truth some time Chuck thinks to himself. Unfortunately, it would come out in a bedtime story and now wouldn't be the time to have the "why would you do that to your boy" speech knowing his wife Alex is sitting right next to him. In his mind, he could quite possibly be sleeping on the couch tonight judging by the annoyed expression she's trying to hide behind the smile of hers.

"It was in order to sell their cover as boyfriend-girlfriend." responded Sarah eyeing Morgan. "The maiden knight wanted to keep the safety of the former knight's visions a secret."

"_**Carina you want my help in your mission?" she said.**_

"_**I believe those were your orders." stated the red headed vixen.**_

"_**I need your help to protect Chuck's cover." responded Sarah with mischievous smile. "You're going on a double date…" she added. "…with Morgan."**_

"_**Small price to pay." she dryly responded. The two agents turn their attention to the nerd herd desk where Chuck is standing with Morgan, Jeff and Lester. "Whose Morgan?"**_

"_**Green shirt."**_

"The squire's a dork?" chuckled Clara.

"I disagree…" quickly responded Morgan glancing at Clara. He shakes his head at her then looks over at Chuck.

"Sweetheart, it's their turn to tell the story." Alex interjected quirking her right brow at him causing Morgan to quickly remain silent.

"Yeah sweetheart." giggled Alexis peering up at her father as she embraces her hello kitty doll.

"So what happened next daddy?" asked Stevie peering up at his father.

_Later that evening all 3 knights and trusted squire dined in the living quarters of the former knight. All went surprisingly well to the point where the former knight noticed the maiden knight did not enjoy a particular fruit on her food. Afterwards they adjourned from his living quarters. __Time passes and the squire knocked and would keep knocking on the former knight's door in order to find out if she enjoyed his company. He would open the door time and time again to answer that she did not inquire about him._

"Loser." responded Clara forming an L shape with her thumb and finger on right hand placing it on her forehead.

Chuck attention on his niece Clara turns to Morgan who now has his face buried in his right hand as she shakes his head. As much as he wants to console his best friend he continues on with the story.

_It was then when the former knight hears a knock at the door again. He answers his door expecting to see the squire standing on the other side but a messenger is standing there instead of him. After being handed the message, he reads that a maiden needed assistance in her living quarters. When he arrived and knocked on the maiden's door to her living quarters she opened it._

"Who was the maiden?" asked Alexis.

"Uh…" replied Chuck glancing at his wife with a tight lipped smile. "…the red headed knight."

"Oh double snap." chuckled Stevie." So what happened daddy?" responded Chuck's son with absolute eagerness.

"Yeah Chuck…" responded Sarah eyeing her husband truly interested concerning her husband's explaination. "…what happened? I'm curious to know myself." she added quirking her right brow.

"Oh boy." he softly muttered himself.

XXX

"I just want you all to know the red headed knight tricked the former knight and…"

"Get on with the story Uncle Chuck." interjected Clara.

Chuck glances at Sarah who expresses a "go ahead and tell it" look towards him. It's at that point, he slowly turns telling a much more G rated version than what really happened that night for the sake of the kids in the room.

"_**Hey Chuck." said Carina with a coy smile as sees Chuck eyes go wide. "Use your feet." she requested directing him to coming with her right finger.**_

"_**Where's your computer?" he asked clutching his nerd herd briefcase with band hands against his stomach.**_

"_**I don't have one." she responded opening a bottle of champagne with a knife. "I lied to get you over here." added the red headed temptress.**_

"_**Why would you do that?"**_

"_**Because I know you're with us." she replied seductively slinking over to him.**_

"_**Who is us. Who is with us?" he asked twice as Carina offers him a glass of champagne. "Oh thank you…" he added "…but no thank you." trying to decline the offer but takes it any way.**_

"_**You can't access my file to know about Argentina unless you get a G6 clearance or higher." Carina responded eyeing him seductively as she clinks her glass with his. "Cheers to spying." Carina said as she tapped her champagne glass with his. "I hope you like what you see." she seductively stated pulling the black sash on her robe letting it fall open from her wiry shoulders revealing not only her slim figure, but also the matching blood red bra and panties she's currently wearing.**_

_**"I sh-should c-call Sarah. Um… Um… I think S-Sarah… should… probably b-be… h-here." A clearly flustered Chuck stutters out reaching into his pants pulling out his iPhone.**_

_**Carina reaches out and snatches his iPhone up tossing it onto the bed next to him. A grin made its way to her face. "You're not much of a spy are you?" Carina says. "I know how many more clothes I can take off…" she said digging her finger under the strap of her top, pulled it enough to flash some skin and letting it go to where it slaps against her skin. "…but if Sarah were here I couldn't seduce her reaching over touching his chin. Unless maybe you're into that sort of thing." added the D.E.A. agent holding out the end of his tie in her fingers. Chuck quickly downs his glass of champagne. "Or maybe I'm wrong and you're already sleeping with Sarah." added Carina with her hand resting on his shoulder. "Are you…" she whispered in his right ear. "…sleeping with Sarah?" she softly whispered again in the other.**_

_**"You know gentlemen don't kiss and tell." said Chuck noticeably nervous.**_

_**"Got it. Well that makes sense… considering Bryce." she said.**_

_**"B… Bryce? Bryce? What are you talking about?" questioned the scraggily brown haired man.**_

_**"What? You don't know about Bryce?" she questioned. "Bryce, Bryce Larkin, her boyfriend?" Carina added.**_

_**"What do you mean her boyfriend?" he breathed out in disbelief.**_

_**"She really didn't tell you? Well, I'm not sure if you're supposed to know…" Carina replied. "…but they used to be partners. They occasionally mixed in pleasure with their… work." she said with her voice soft and soothing.**_

"Dude." responded Stevie in disbelief. "The maiden and the sorcerer knight were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Chuck is about to responds when Clara chimes in. "Did they do it?" she wondered.

"What!" all 4 adults in the room hollered in unison turning their attention towards Clara.

"Do what?" inquired Alexis.

The teenager looks at Alexis and responds. "You know have…"

"Whoa!" responded Morgan as he and his wife quickly cover their son's ears while Sarah covers both her sons ears.

"Daddy...mommy I can't hear." stated Alexis.

"Mommy, why are you covering my ears?" Stevie asked turning to look up at her.

"Clara!" responded Chuck leaning forward looking directly at Clara sitting comfortably in Morgan's Jabba The Hutt bean bag chair.

"What?" she replied laying back on the Jabba The Hutt bean bag chair looking at the 4 parents in front of her. "Hey, I'm a teenager so sue me."

"No…" Chuck replied looking at Clara then glances as Sarah. "…no they didn't." he added as his wife removes her hands from her son's precious little ears. Morgan and Alex do the same as well. After a few seconds, Chuck briefly eyes his 13 year old niece then continue on. "Anyways, the former knight was a complete gentlemen and not mention he had strong feelings for the maiden knight." he says glancing at Sarah expressing a grin who expresses one back. His attention would inevitably return to his niece. "He quickly left her room because it was very uncomfortable to be there."

"Smart man." Alex chimed in.

"Yes.." responded the blonde beauty. "…yes _he_ is." Sarah added locking eyes with her husband.

Their attention on each other would be broken when Clara chimes in. "Can we get back to the story…" she requested. "…the maiden knight and the sorcerer knight dated each other right. I bet the former knight freaked out when he heard that."

"You could say that." nodded Chuck glancing at his wife.

XXX

"Sarah, sweetie…" said Chuck. "…why don't you take this one." he added reaching up to scratch the back up of his head expressing a tight lipped smile.

"Ok." she responded. "Um, here's what happened next…"

_The next day the former and maiden knight talked to each other where she worked. They discussed the plans to steal the gem from the rich aristocrat with the red headed knight._

"Was the scary knight going to be with them?" asked Stevie.

"Who?" responded Sarah glancing down at her son.

"The scary knight…" Morgan chimed in. "…he grunts a lot." The bearded one eyed his best friends wife.

"Oh…" she replied realizing who her son is talking about. "…yes the scary knight would join them on the mission to steal the gem too." added Sarah peering down at her son.

"Cool." he replied with a smile as Sarah continues on with the story She turns her attention back to everyone in the family room.

_Well, as she was talking it seemed to her that his thoughts were elsewhere…_

In that moment, Sarah vividly remember the conversation she had with Chuck sitting at the table with him at Weinerlicious. To her, it was both painful, awkward, and truly uncomfortable because she didn't want him to know about her and Bryce's relationship coming from Carina. She wanted to protect him from that piece of information because of the turbulent relationship he had with Bryce.

"_**Are you okay?" she asked with concern.**_

"_**Yeah fine why?" Chuck replied back keeping his eyes forward.**_

"_**You just seem a little…you know something." Sarah responded. "Are you sick?" she asked again with concern.**_

"_**Nope. Fine."**_

"_**Oh, one last thing.." she said. "…at the mansion I want you to do me a favor and stick by my side."**_

"_**Why is that?" he asked still keeping his forward.**_

"_**Well…" she responded. "…Carina she likes to improvise and things that can get sticky fast. She likes trouble and she looks for it." added the blonde beauty. "One time in Pakistan I have to save her…you know what it doesn't matter. The point is Carina is not to be trusted." she said as Chuck turns his head to look at her.**_

_**Chuck expresses laughter upon hearing that. "Sarah, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." he said.**_

"_**What is it? Why?"**_

"_**Carina said something last night…"**_

"_**Last night?" she interjected quirking her right brow.**_

"_**Oh right. She put a call into the nerd herd after hours number and I was the one who was on call." he responded.**_

"_**What did she tell you?" she asked. "What did she say?**_

"_**It doesn't matter if it's not true." replied Chuck with a hint of an amused smile on his face.**_

"_**Just tell me." she said shaking her head a bit.**_

"_**Something about Bryce and you…" he slowly said looking at her. "…you know being together." added Chucks leading the amused smile to slowly turn flat. The two stare at each other as a seemingly long silence is shared between the two. "It's not true right?" he asks peering down at the table. "You and Bryce, it's not true right?" said Chuck peering up to look at her.**_

"_**It was complicated." she said struggling to get the words out of her mouth.**_

_**Chuck is silent for a brief moment as he stares at her but then responds. "I thought you were supposed to be good at lying." he replied getting up from the table and walking off.**_

"Why did she lie to him mommy?"

"Lying is wrong." Alexis chimed in."

"Yes…" replied Chuck pointing at his best friend's 4 year old daughter. "…yes it is. So don't do it ok munchkin."

"Yes sir." smiled Alexis.

"The reason the maiden knight lied to the former knight S.J…" interjected Sarah glancing at her husband and then to everybody else. "…is because she truly cared about him. She already knew that the sorcerer knight betrayed him and he didn't want him to know that they…um…what's the word…"

"Hooked up?" Clara chimed in.

"Yeah." she softly responded.

"Dad what does hooked up mean?" asked Stevie.

Chuck peers down at his son. "You'll know when you're older…" he replied patting the top of his son's head. "…much much much much older." added the browned haired man looking up with both his eyebrows raised.

"Why did the maiden knight lie to him Uncle Chuck?" Alexis asked.

"Because baby…" Alex said peering down at her daughter chiming in. "…when you love someone with all your heart you lie in order to protect them." he stated looking up turning her attention to Sarah. "Right Sarah?"

"Oh." nodded Alexis.

"Right." nodded Sarah expressing a "thank you" smile towards her to which she receives a "you're welcome" smile back.

"So what happened after that?" inquired the 13 year old.

"Well…" Chuck said. "…it was time to go on the mission to steal the gem from the rich aristocrat's Castle." he added.

XXX

_**NOTE: I'M REALLY ENJOYING WRITING THIS STORY. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS!.**_


	6. The Gem of Nadaninoor

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. This will be another fun and hilarity in this chapter being that it's not onl Carina in this story but the one person many people have been asking for shows up. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**The Gem of Nadaninoor**

XXX

"So what was the rich evil wookie like?" asked Stevie looking at his dad.

"The rich evil wookie as you call him S.J…" Sarah chimed in. "…was very handsy and violated the maiden knight's personal space." she added thinking back on it.

"What a perv." responded Clara shaking her head.

"He's a big fat pervy head." said Alexis scrunching her nose and shaking her head as well taking her cue from Clara.

"Yes he was Lexi." replied Sarah with a small, amused grin.

_The maiden, scary, and former knight went with the red headed knight to the rich aristocrat's castle. While the scary knight stayed with the horses, the 2 female knights and the former knight went to his treasury room into order to steal the gem. Unfortunately, he showed up and it was up to the maiden knight to distract him._

**"**_**You like my diamond?" the hairy man asked with two armed associates standing behind him.**_

**"**_**Yeah, it's really pretty." replied Sarah.**_

**"**_**You're not supposed to be here." Peyman said.**_

**"**_**Oh, I'm really sorry but the door was unlocked…" Sarah said glancing at Chuck and Carina. "…and who are you?"**_

**"**_**Pretty girls call me Peyman."**_

**"**_**Hi Peyman." happily replied Carina with Chuck responding with the same greeting as well. "I'm Carina, this is Sarah, and this is other brother Chucky."**_

**"**_**Yo." replied holding a glass a water.**_

**"**_**More good news for me." grinmed the hairy man turning back to signal his two associates to leave. He then pulls Sarah and Carina in putting his arms on either side of him.**_

**"**_**So, what do I have to do get the ring on this finger." Carina said holding up her left hand in front of Peyman.**_

**"**_**It is said that he who owns the Nadaninoor rules the world." he replied.**_

**"**_**So what if like someone tries to steal it." the red headed vixen asked.**_

**"**_**It's impossible to steal…" he replied. "…because if touched the vault would seal itself off, the gas would fill the room, and after that my security team would eliminate the threat." added Peyman.**_

**"**_**Oh." smiled Sarah.**_

**"**_**But me…" the hairy man said leaning back to get a better view an not to mention feel of Sarah's assets. "…I'm more a lover than a fighter." the rich man added.**_

**"**_**Wow, I saw some really cool painting outside. Can I have a look?" she asked being escorted outside the secured room while Chuck and Carina stay inside.**_

"The rich wookie was a douche." replied Morgan.

"What's a doosh daddy?"

"A big fat pervy head small fry." he explained peering down at his daughter who simply nods peering up at him.

"What happened with the former knight and red headed knight?" asked Clara.

"I'll take this one." responded Chuck who glances at his wife who thankfully nods back.

_The former knight and red headed knight devised a plan to take the gem from it's resting place…_

"Dude…" Morgan chimed in. "…was it like the beginning sand bag scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark?" he added.

Chuck thought about it for a second and it did sort of resemble the scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark. In the movie, Indiana Jones used a bag of sand to get the rare artifact from itls resting place but when it came to the diamond they would use something far different…a fire extinguisher.

"Sort of Morg." he replied turning his attention from him to everybody else in the family room. "The gem was definitely booby trapped in case anyone tried to steal it because the former knight had a vision."

"What did he see daddy?" asked Stevie.

"Well instead of seeing a giant boulder in Raiders, he saw a magical electrical barrier that would shock anyone who tried to touch it." responded Chuck.

_The very smart former knight used his head…_

**"**_**The guy wearing the fur sweater failed to mention one fairly significant detail in the security detail." he said.**_

**"**_**Like what?" Carina replied.**_

**"**_**20 thousand volt of electricity protecting the stone." he replied.**_

**"**_**Problematic. How are you going to fix that?" asked Carina.**_

**"**_**You're asking me?" replied Chuck peering up at the red headed vixen.**_

**"**_**Yeah." she responded. "Sarah told me you're supposed to have this really big brain. So for a follow up mission what do you recommend?" added Carina looking at Chuck.**_

**"**_**Now that we know there's a trap…" replied Chuck shaking his head. "…I might used compressed air to knock it off the pedestal." he added.**_

**"**_**Like what?"**_

**"**_**I don't know…" he said. Chuck suddenly spots a fire extinguisher to the left of the front entrance. "…oh that one." Upon saying that, Chuck watches Carina rush over and grab it. "Carina, what are you doing?"**_

**"**_**Improvising." she firmly stated expressing a sly grin on her lips using the fire extinguisher. Once she does all hell breaks loose.**_

"Then what happened." asked Clara with her eyes wide as saucers.

"The maiden knight punched out the rich wookie with one hit." responded Sarah.

"Awesome!" all three kids hollered in unison.

"The maiden and red headed knight would fight their way out of the rich wookie's Castle with the former knight following right behind them." responded Chuck. "The maiden knight signaled the scary knight for assistance."

"It's about time." responded Alexis. "He's big a slow poke." added the 4 year old.

Chuck and Sarah restrained themselves from laughing at what Morgan's daughter just said as they cover both their mouths. It's at that point, their son peers up at him. "Where did they go daddy?"

After taking a moment to compose himself he answers him. "The rich wookie's castle was right near a sandy beach and all 3 of them ran to escape his henchmen who were chasing them with swords. Unfortunately, when it comes to his visions the former knight couldn't see what would happen next."

"What happened?" asked Alex with absolute curiosity.

"The former knight was tricked into giving the gem to the red headed knight and she escaped by jumping into the water." Sarah chimed in. "When she does a mermaid suddenly shoots out of the surface of the water and helped her swim away fast." the blonde beauty added.

"Whoa!" responded Stevie. "I didn't see that coming." added the young man.

"Neither did the former knight and the maiden knight." replied Chuck.

"She's a stinky head." hollered Alexis.

"My sentiments exactly small fry." nodded Morgan peers down at his daughter.

"Luckily…" said Chuck. "…the scary knight arrived fending off the rich wookie's henchmen so all three of them escaped. When they were riding away on horseback, the maiden knight was seriously pissed off." added the brown haired man glancing at wife sitting next to him with their son in between them.

XXX

"I hate to be the red headed knight right now." said Clara. "The maiden knight was pissed." she added.

"Oh you don't know the half of it Clara." responded Sarah. "She was more pissed at her than with the former knight but she did yell at him."

_The former, maiden, and scary knight were escaping on horseback when the red headed knight sent a magical fairy to deliver a message to the maiden knight…_

"_**I have to be able to trust you on a mission Chuck no matter how your feeling for me about me personally." she said leaning forward on the front seat then retreats to the back in order to change her clothes.**_

"_**How am I supposed to know that Carina has a remote control jet ski." replied Chuck. "It's not usually an option in real life." he quickly spitted out looking at her.**_

"_**Our orders were to bring the diamond in Chuck." she says leaning forward then back once again.**_

"_**What she is going to do with it? Sell it?**_

"_**Nah, she's a gamer." grunted Casey. "She'll give it to her bosses and move up the D.E.A.'s covert ranks." he added.**_

"It's at that point kids…" interjected Chuck. "…the maiden knight received the magical fairy message from the red headed knight."

"What did the magical fairy say Uncle Chuck?" inquired the small 4 year old.

"_**What!" said a very angered Sarah answering her cell phone.**_

"_**Don't be mad." Carina stated with a smile on her face walking from the beach to her awaiting sports car.**_

"_**You left us to die." she quickly responded back in anger.**_

"_**I knew you'd get out of it." the red headed vixen replied seemingly without any remorse on her part.**_

"_**You're burning a bridge Carina and the C.I.A. is going to have your ass for this." she spitted out. As she says that, Casey is using his cell phone to track her.**_

"_**Well, I got to run." replied Carina flashing a wide smile on her lips. "Thanks again."**_

"_**You go to work. I'll get the diamond." grunted Casey.**_

"_**What?" said Sarah.**_

"_**N.S.A. magic." replied Casey holding up his cell phone. "I put a trace on her phone and wherever she's going I'm going." the grizzled government agents added.**_

"Those two are allies?" said Clara shaking her head in disbelief.

For Sarah, the relationship between her and her best friend Carina has always been a rocky one. She has always been considered an unpredictable wild card not only as a solo agent but also as a member of the Cat Squad. Yet, through all the arguments and the near death experiences caused by her they continue to remain best friends up to this day so much so she's Godmother to her son S.J. "Hard to believe huh." responded Sarah shrugging her shoulders.

"Is there another chick fight?" Stevie chimed in.

All 6 individuals in the room turn their attention to Stevie sitting in the middle of his parents. "What?" he responded with absolute innocence in his eyes as he looks at the people looking at him.

After a brief moment, their attention would suddenly be turned to the sound of a little girls voice. "I'm dying here…" hollered Alexis tightly embracing her hello kitty doll. "…what happens next?"

"I'll take that one." Morgan stated pointing his finger in the air.

_The squire, the former knight's trusted and best assistant in all the land, was waiting for the red headed knight at her living quarters…_

"Excuse me?" responded Alex turning her head to face her husband.

In that instance, Chuck winces as he leans his head back a bit watching his best friend's wife quirk her right brow at him and Morgan trying not to make eye contact with her. As he sits there, he knows that his best friend just made a big error on his part and should have just kept his big mouth shut. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the ability to leading him to end up suffering severe injury to either the groin, stomach, or face area. However, if he doesn't act fast, he could possibly suffer all three at once to the point where "The Morgan" doesn't help, especially knowing that she kissed him. Thankfully, his bearded friend shares with him what happened at her hotel room.

"_And_ when she arrived, she walked right past the squire not seeing him at all." quickly spitted out Chuck eyeing his best friend as Morgan expresses with his eyes a much deserved thank you towards him. In response, he gives a slight nod.

_The squire wondered why she didn't see him so she followed the red headed knight…_

"The squire is such a loser." Clara firmly stated shaking her head.

"Stop describing the squire as a loser." responded a visibly annoyed Morgan. "He's actually an awesome individual if I do say so myself." he grinned staring straight at Clara.

"Whatever." replied Clara rolling her eyes at him.

It's at this point, they all hear a knock leading their attention from Clara sitting comfortably on the Jabba The Hutt bean bag chair to the front door.

"I got it." responded Alex getting up from the couch. As she passes her husband, she gives him a quick look causing Morgan to briefly avoid eye contact with her. After a few second, she stands at the front door and opens it. "Dad." she happily said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

XXX

"Alex." grunted Casey.

As the older former NSA agent steps inside he hears the voice of his granddaughter. "Grandpa Bear!" she hollered running towards Casey holding her hello kitty doll in her right hand like a linebacker ready to tackle a quarterback.

"Sugar bear." growled the military vet with a smirk as he quickly kneels down to the floor. Once he does, he envelopes Alexis into his arms. "What's going on half-pint?" he asked looking into the same green eyes his daughter has.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Just stopping by to visit you and my granddaughter." he replied standing up with his granddaughter in his arms.

"And Morgan?"

"And the moron too." he begrudgingly replied. As he says that, he hears Morgan's voice coming from the family room.

_"What's up big guy!"_ he hollered from within the family room.

_"Hey Uncle Casey!"_ the voice of Clara hollered out as well.

"Ellie and Devon's daughter is here?"

"Yup." responded Alex.

Casey remains silent for brief moment. "I take it Bartowski and Walker are here to check up on their kid."

"_They_ are…" she retorted giving her father a quick embrace while holding her daughter. She then leans up to kiss him on the cheek. Afterwards, all 3 head back to the family room. "…and he's not a moron dad." added Alex shaking her head looking back at him. The daughter of John Casey/Alex Coburn walks back into the family room plopping herself down next to her husband gently kissing him on his lips. Morgan smiles as he's apparently out of the doghouse. It's at that point, his attention on her is turned to his best friend Chuck.

"Come on and grab a seat big guy." greeted Chuck motioning his teammate to have a seat somewhere. "You're just in time." he said expressing a grin.

"For what Bartowski?" grumbled for the former NSA agent eyeing Chuck.

"We're having a bedtime story grandpa." giggled the 4 year old. "Sit with us."

Casey is noticeably hesitant because he doesn't do bedtime stories. As much as he's glad to have a semblance of a family, friends, and not mention a woman he loves…he's more glad that he has only one child to speak of because he wouldn't even know how to handle diaper duty. In his mind, he would have rather been with Seal Team Six as they stormed the compound in Pakistan and took Osama Bin Ladin out. "Don't do bedtime stories half-pint." grunted Casey shaking his head.

In that instance, Alexis reaches up placing both her tiny hands, with her hello kitty doll clutched in her right hand mind you, on either side of his cheeks and squeezes them together. She leans her head in and locks eyes with her grandfather. "Sit." she firmly stated. Chuck and Sarah are truly amazed as they see the toughest teammate they have ever met sounding off an audible grunt and then suddenly obey to the whim of a mere 4 year old. It's a sight that they have never seen before and if Chuck had a camera to take video of this momentous occasion he would. The two of them are totally transfixed at what they see before them watching Casey carrying his granddaughter over to a brown barco lounger similar to one in his apartment that is located right next to the couch where Morgan and Alex are sitting. He plops himself down and makes himself comfortable as his granddaughter is cradled in his massive arms. After getting comfortable with her grandpa, Alexis turns her attention to the brown haired man. "Story please?" she said staring directly at Chuck.

The man who still wears Chuck Taylor shoes on his feet witnesses Alexis narrowing his eyes at him and then peers up at Casey who is doing the exact same thing. It's so eerie, it's not even funny he thinks to himself. "Yes ma'am." he quickly nodded. He pauses for a moment trying to figure where they stop and then it hits him. "Oh ok…" responded Chuck. "…and away we go."

_The red headed knight quickly walked past the former knight's trusted squire without even noticing him. In her possession is the gem she stole from the rich aristocrat and she immediately went to her living quarters._

"She was getting out of Buymoria quick." said Clara. As soon as Clara said Buymoria Casey's attention is immediately turned to Clara who continues on. "I wouldn't want to be her when the scary knight gets a hold of her."

Casey's eyes narrow even more because he has heard it before coming not only from his daughter's idiot husband but from Jeff and Lester as well. His attention on Clara turns to Morgan whose eyes widen causing him to turns his attention to Chuck whose eyes also widen. He in turn quickly traces his lines of sight to the woman sitting to his left. When the burly former NSA agent turns his head focusing his attention on his partner she expresses an amused grin on her face.

"You could say that." Sarah responded.

"So what happened to the trusted squire?" asked Stevie.

"What he didn't know was that when the squire and the red headed knight were talking she secretly slipped the gem into his satchel." said Chuck.

"Very sneaky, she is." Morgan responded in a Yoda voice.

"I believe at that point…" interjected Sarah. "…the scary knight who grunts arrived on horseback at the red headed knight's living quarters." she said looking directly at Casey who is narrowing his eyes to the point of squinting at her as he suddenly realizes who she's talking about. He puts it all together in that very moment. "Casey, I think you should take this one because its your turn."

"I don't think…"

"Yeah grandpa…" happily giggled Alexis comfortably sitting on his lap. "…your turn to tell the story. Please." she pleaded expressing a wide smile expressing puppy dog eyes.

In response, Casey expresses a soft grunt and gives his Casey-esque worthy smile. In his mind, no matter how hardened he would become working as former government agent the one thing he can't say no to his granddaughter, especially when she flashed her puppy dog face. "All right half-pint..." he softly said. "…for you." added the proud marine leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Awesome." she replied laying comfortably back on her grandfather's massive chest.

"Ok half-pint, this is what happened next…"

_The scary knight had his sword pointed at the red headed knight who was unarmed. He didn't know at the time that she slipped the gem into the trusted squire's satchel so he escorted the red head knight back to her living quarters. It's there that he tore the room apart in order to search for the gem…_

**"**_**Hello Casey." she smiled causing him to expressing a smirking grunt.**_

**"**_**Where's the diamond." he asked following Carina into her room.**_

**"**_**Love the competitive spirit Johnny…" she said standing there nonchalantly with her bag over draped over right shoulder. "…but I don't have the diamond." added the red headed vixen.**_

**"**_**Not in the mood for any of your games Carina." he said grabbing her back and riffling though it in order to search for the diamond. "Give it to me now." demanded Casey.**_

**"**_**I don't have it I swear." she responded shaking her head a expressing a playful grin. "If I did I'd give it to you." said Carina watching Casey pulling out her drawers and over turning the contents inside to the floor below.**_

**"**_**Go ahead look anywhere you like. In fact, maybe you should start with me." the D.E.A. agents stated removing her clothes in front of Casey wearing nothing but a black bra and tight back spandex shorts. As Casey turns around looking at her drops the drawers that he's holding.**_

"The red headed knight got the upper hand on the scary knight?" grumbled the N.S.A agent. "It was simply unavoidable." he added.

"How Uncle Casey?" asked Clara.

"Yeah Casey…" replied Sarah eyeing him. "…how did she get the upper hand?" added his blonde partner raising both eyebrows.

"I'm interested to know." responded Morgan who has seen the picture Sarah took when he finally became part of the team.

"She distracted the scary knight." grunted Casey.

"How grandpa?" wondered the 4 year old.

Good question Casey thinks to himself as he peers down at his granddaughter's smiling face.

XXX

"We're all ears big guy." said Chuck with a grin who saw the picture that Sarah took in Carina's hotel room.

In his mind, the only person Sarah hasn't shown it to is his daughter Alex which she won't do. As much as his wife would enjoy a good rib between her partner he knows she's not going to humiliate him by showing the picture to her daughter because she's not that type of person.

"The red headed knight temporarily blinded him half-pint." he grumbled.

Upon saying that, snickering is heard from Morgan, Chuck, and Sarah causing the kids, as well as Alex to wonder why. Clara expresses a weird look towards them but shrugs it off. "Man…" replied Clara shaking her head. "…the red headed knight got the best of him." she added.

"Somebody else's turn." he firmly grumbled glaring directly at Chuck.

"I'll do it." the brown haired man quickly retorted. "Yeah, my turn."

_After the maiden knight's afternoon of work was over, she went to where the former knight worked and talked it him…_

"_**Chuck." said Sarah to her cover boyfriend behind the nerd herd counter. As he steps forward she continues to talk. "I haven't heard from Casey in an hour so I'm going to Carina's hotel. I need you to stay home tonight go it." she added**_

"_**You don't want my help?"**_

"_**Not tonight." she replied.**_

"_**So I'm off the team." he responded.**_

"_**No Chuck, just benched." said the blonde agent. "But we're going to have to talk about what happened."**_

"The maiden knight must have the former knight on a pretty short leash." smirked Casey as he looks over at Chuck.

Chuck's only response is to shake his head at him. His attention on Casey would suddenly turn to his son. "Go on daddy."

"I'll take this one." Sarah chimed in.

_The maiden knight rode her horse over to the red head knights living quarters. After dismounting, she entered in and found the scary knight stripped of his armor wearing nothing but his linens chained to her bed._

"_**Well, just like Prague huh…" she smiled sashaying into the room with a smile on her face seeing Casey handcuffed in bed wearing a white shirt and 4 leaf clover boxers. "…smile" she said reaching up with cell phone taking a picture of Casey who tries to respond but is gagged.**_

"Dude!" replied Stevie with a chuckle. "The scary knight was chained up in his shirt and boxers!"

"That must have been embarrassing." Clara said. "Good thing there weren't cameras or the internet back then because it would be posted on Facebook, Twitter, and Myspace like that." added the teenager snapping her fingers.

"I would fair to say the scary knight didn't have the luck of the Irish on his side." said Sarah noticing Casey narrow his eyes towards her.

A roar of laughter is heard from everybody including Alex who couldn't help but laugh. The only one who doesn't even find it remotely funny is Casey who has this look in his eyes that he's about to be unleashed. It's at that point, Chuck takes action by getting the story going once again before people namely his son, himself, and quite possibly Morgan just for the heck of it get hurt. "Let's move on shall we." said Chuck getting everybody's attention in order to settle everybody down including Casey.

_The former knight would find the gem in the squire's satchel. When he looks at the gem, he suddenly has a vision that caused him to become greatly concerned. Afterwards he used a magical fairy to contact the maiden knight to inform her of what he found. Unfortunately, a magical fairy was sent back to inform him that the rich aristocrat has captured her. The magical fairy also said he should find the read headed knight so the former knight can bring the gem to the red headed knight's living quarters where the rich aristocrat is holding her captive._

"Did he find her?" asked Clara.

"The red headed knight actually found him..." replied Chuck. "…in his living quarters no less trying to steal it back." he added.

"No way." a wide eyed Stevie responded.

"Way buddy." said Chuck.

"_**Give me the diamond." said Carina.**_

"_**No, I need your help." Chuck replied quickly stepping forwards. "Sarah is in trouble."**_

"_**Sarah is fine." Carina spitted out. "She's very resourceful. Now the rock." The red headed vixen demanded holding her hand out for Chuck to place it in her left hand.**_

"_**Wait…" responded Chuck in disbelief. "…so you're going to cross your fingers and hope for the best instead of helping a friend?"**_

"_**Oh come on Chuck. You know this thing of ours." she said with an annoyed expression on her face. "We're all in it for ourselves. It's what we do." added the red headed vixen.**_

"_**It's not what Sarah does." he replied. "And if she would have thought that in Pakistan then you wouldn't be alive right now having this conversion." added the brown haired man. "You want it, here you go." he says handing the bag to her. With or without you I'm going to go help Sarah.**_

_**Carina stares at Chuck for a brief moment then responds by shaking her head. "Just hold on to it." she said handing the diamond back to Chuck.**_

"Wow, the red headed knight actually had a conscience." said Alex.

"She has her moments." replied Sarah.

"What did they do next?" asked Stevie peering up at his father.

_The red headed and former knight quickly rode their horses to the living quarters of where she resided. The sun already set into darkness when they arrived and just before entering the living quarters the red headed knight prepared for battle choosing her weapons…_

"_**I don't get it Chuck. I thought you and Sarah were on the outs?" she said peering down at the assortment of weapons that lay before her.**_

"_**I made a mistake." he replied. "I'm still getting used to how guys lie about who you are."**_

"_**I'm feeling like a knife fight." Carina retrieved a blade from a metal case. "You analysts don't know what it's like for us field agents. And it's our job. We shed identities like people shed clothes." she added.**_

"_**In your case, that's quite often." quickly retorted Chuck.**_

_**Carina smiles in response to the personal jab at her. Try'em on, like'em or leave'em after a while it doesn't even matter."**_

"_**So you don't let anyone know who you really are?" he asked**_

"_**Can't." she said looking at him. "Might have to leave them in 5 minutes or shoot them in the head. Trust me, a spy doesn't want you to know anything about them that's real. No matter who you are." she added shaking her head.**_

"Wow..." replied Clara. "...the knights in the story must live a lonley life."

"Like JayZ says..." responded Morgan. "...it's a hard knock life." After saying that everybody in the room just look at him. "What?"

"Babe..." responded Alex getting her husband's attention. When Morgan turns his head to look at her she puts her finger in front of her lips and shaking her head a bit. He quickly complies sitting there silent next to her.

"Moron." muttered Casey under his breathe.

Clara rolls her eyes. "That's _so_ not awesome Uncle Morgan." she said shaking her head.

"Anyways...the former and red headed knight walked into her living quarters." said Chuck. "It wasn't before long that chaos ensued to where the two female knights kicked butt capturing the rich wookie while the former knight with the gem in his possession was being chased by the rich wookie's big henchmen."

"Where's the scary knight?" asked Clara. "He should have escaped by now." she said as Casey narrows his eyes at the 13 year old.

"The scary knight is a slow poke." Alexis said. "Right grandpa?" she added turning to Casey.

In that moment, all 4 adults in the room watching intently at Casey's reaction wondering with baited breath at what he is going to do or say. The flat, narrowed eyed expression suddenly turns into a grin. "Nah half-pint." replied Casey shaking his head as he reaches up to gently squeeze her small nose. "He freed himself and went to help the former knight." he added.

"You sure grandpa?" Alexis purses her lips tightly narrowing her eyes at him as she tightly embraces her hello kitty doll.

Casey nodded. "I'm sure. Would I lie to you?" In that instance, Alexis expresses a wide smile of absolute pure innocence as she shakes her head no in response to her grandfather's question. The attention on the two of them would inevitably focus on The Bartowski's son.

"So what happened with the former knight." asked Stevie.

"Well…" Chuck chimes in.

_The former knight found himself running to the point where he stumbled upon an area where portals appeared that transported objects to a certain place if you just thought about it. When he put the gem in a bag he tied it, closed his eyes, and thought about where it should be going. As he does, the rich wookie's henchmen approached behind him. However, the scary knight appeared and knocked him out just in time as the former knight opened his eyes and threw the gem into the portal with all his might hopefully transporting to where he wanted it to go...the tiny red headed queen's kingdom far far way._

"It's about time." little Alexis stated turning to look at her grandpa.

Casey could only express a smirk in response as his granddaughter sits on his lap. _If you only knew half-pint._

XXX

_The mission was a success as the gem did arrive and is now in safe keeping with the tiny red headed queen. The red headed knight would take her leave back to her kingdom but before she did she spoke with the scary knight and then to her friend/ally the maiden knight. However, it would be her talk with the former knight that would leave him very flustered…_

"_**Dinner tonight so we can talk?" said Sarah.**_

"_**Pizza?" he responded turning around to face her.**_

"_**Sounds good." she replied.**_

"_**Sure you don't want to come back to my hotel room?" Carina asked causing a startled Chuck to turn around to face her.**_

"_**As flatter and intimated as I am by your proposition." he said. "Why me?" asked Chuck.**_

"_**You're sort of cute-ish." she replied expressing a coy smile towards Chuck. "The real reason is I love taking what Sarah wants."**_

_**Chuck's eyes widen. "What? Me?" he replied in disbelief. "No, Sarah doesn't want me."**_

"_**She probably doesn't know it herself yet." she replied. "But I do." she said walking past him.**_

"I think the red headed knight was telling the truth." said Clara. "The maiden knight wants to be with the former knight but I think she's scared."

"Of what?" asked Sarah.

"How should I know." replied Clara shrugging her shoulder. "Actually falling in love maybe."

"Maybe." responded the blonde glancing at her husband with a grin.

Chuck expresses a grin back. After a brief moment he turns to the other two kids in the room. "That's what my awesome niece thinks. What do you two kids think?" he asked looking at Clara and then peering down at his son.

"I think..." Stevie answered furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips together in deep thought. "...I have no idea." he added shrugging his shoulders.

"How about you baby?" asked Alex looking at her daughter sitting on her dad's lap.

"I think they should kiss already." giggled Alexis. Her parents chuckle as grandpa Casey tickles her stomach causing her to giggle even more. After the giggling subsides Clara asks a question.

"So did the former knight and maiden knight eat dinner together or what?"

"Yes they did." responded Sarah.

_The former knight arrived at the maiden knight's living quarters with a platter of food to dine on…_

'_**Hey…" said Chuck placing a bag on a nearby table near the front door. He then opens the lid of the pizza box. "…vegetarian no olives. It's the only thing I know about you that's true. You don't like olives" he said.**_

"_**Thank you." she replied with a smile leaning against her door. "Come in."**_

_**"I'm sorry about the beach." responded Chuck walking into the room holding the box of pizza in both hands. "You right, I shouldn't let my feelings affect the mission." added the nerd herd leader sitting down on a bench in front of her bed as she sits down in front of him on the edge of it. "If you and Bryce had a thing, that makes sense. He always got the real girls." he says with soft smile peering up at her. I just wish I knew something real about you. Can't you just tell me one true thing? Just one…like where'd you grow up? Or if that's too much, I get it…what's your name? Your real name? Middle name? What's your middle name? Can't you just tell me you're middle name?" Sarah doesn't even say a word as she looks at him sadly causing him to not go on any further. "I'm…I'm going to go get the napkins." he said getting up and walking off.**_

"_**It's Lisa." she softly whispered. "My middle name is Lisa"**_

"That's a bummer." Clara said. "The former knight didn't ever hear her speak the truth about herself."

"The former knight could have used his super hearing at that very moment like Superman..." Morgan responded shaking his head. "...if he had super hearing that is." he added.

"You forget babe..." Alex chimed in. "...the former knight does have the power of sight and I'm not talking about his visions."

"What do you mean mommy?" asked Alexis.

"He noticed she didn't like a particular fruit on her food when they were on the double date remember." Alex Grimes explained.

"Dude." replied Stevie. "Why didn't she just say it out loud?" he says shaking his head.

"The maiden knight is a big fat fraidy cat." Alexis hollered.

"You're right half-pint…" grunted Casey. "…but I think the maiden knight will conquer her fear. Trust me." he added nodding at his partner.

Sarah nods back and then turns her attention to her husband who expresses a smile towards her. "Maybe he did and he never told her." In that moment, the blonde beauty realizes he actually heard her say her middle name causing her to express a wide smile. The special moment between the couple would abruptly end when their son who sitting between the two of them speaks up.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah S.J." replied Chuck peering down at him.

"Is the story over?" he wondered peering up at him with hope in eyes that it isn't.

"No son." he answered shaking his head. "After completing two more tough missions with the maiden and scary knight where he would gain a foreign ally and unfortunately a smart Q Bond-like enemy, he will find himself going back to the one place he never thought he would go back to." added Chuck.

"Where?" Alexis and Clara asked in unison.

His attention on his son would turn to the girls, as well as, everybody else in the room. "The Ivory Kingdom."

XXX


	7. The Ivory Kingdom

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. This will be another fun and hilarity in this chapter mostly coming from Alexis. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Ivory Kingdom**

XXX

"Why would he return to the Ivory Kingdom Uncle Chuck?" asked Clara.

Chuck remembers very clearly stepping into the audio visual room of Buy More after speaking with Morgan concerning how Harry Tang's leadership as assistant manger was like that of The Dark Lord Sauron from Lord of the Rings. It would most definitely be a blast from the past as the impact of what was about to happen caused him to have to relive all the memories and feelings that he so tried to forget.

_You see, what the former knight didn't know was that his former trainer secretly chose young citizens throughout Buymoria to be like the maiden knight and the scary knight. It was then that the tiny red headed queen sent a magical fairy a message to the former, maiden, and scary knight._

"What did she say?" Alexis asked with vapid curiosity.

"Well…" said Chuck.

"_**We have a situation." Beckman stated. A C.I.A. asset has gone missing. We've had no communication from him for two days." she added as a photo pulls of him.**_

"_**Now way." Chuck breathed out in disbelief.**_

"_**What did you flash?" Sarah asked.**_

"_**No…" he replied briefly looking at Sarah. "…I don't have to that guy was my professor at Stanford." he said "Wait asset…he's C.I.A.? My professor was a spy?" the nerd herd leader adds.**_

"_**The C.I.A. recruits on campuses across the country." replied the blonde headed agent.**_

"_**Professor Fleming is a company scientist not an operative."**_

"_**This is our last communication from him." Graham said.**_

_This is glass castle reporting hostile contact. I made a mistake. Black Code. I copied intel for myself and put it on to a disc._

"_**Do we know what intel he copied?" inquired Sarah.**_

"_**We don't."**_

"_**He's handled many sensitive projects for us over the years and any leak could be devastating?" responded Graham.**_

"_**How can we help?" inquired Casey.**_

"_**Fleming has contacts in L.A…."**_

"_**We'd like your help in this one Chuck." interjected Beckman.**_

_**Chuck remains briefly silent and then responds. "Look, I really don't think I'm your go to guy on this one." he replied.**_

"_**Your knowledge of Flemming and Stanford is key here. We only have his official reports. You have a personal connection." Responded Graham.**_

"_**Yeah I do have a connection. A very bad personal connection." he responded. "You guys have the file okay. You know all about Fleming and what happened to me. The guy kicked me out of school."**_

"_**Professor Fleming is one of us." Sarah chimed in.**_

"_**Maybe you can find somebody else to help you this time maybe." replied Chuck briefly looking at Sarah. "Just this once." he added.**_

"Dude…" said Stevie. "…that's not awesome." the young man added.

"You're right, it wasn't." replied Chuck shaking his head. "He sent a message back to the tiny red headed queen that he refused to ever go back there again."

"Why?" asked Alex.

Sarah chimed in. "The former knight didn't want to return to the place that he was banished from because of what it represented to him."

"What did it represent?" Alex asks.

"Sadness…" interjected Morgan. "…pain, suffering, depression anger, confusion and betrayal." the bearded man adds. "In some ways, The Ivory Kingdom was seen as the Dark Side of the Force or better yet The Evil Empire for the former knight."

Chuck nodded agreeing with his bearded best friend. "Going with the Star Wars theme the former knight's trainer would in a sense be seen as The Dark Sith Lord..." explained Chuck. "…and the sorcerer knight as Boba Fett to his Han Solo." he added.

"I don't understand Uncle Chuck?" said Alexis shaking her head while sitting on her Grandpa Casey's lap.

"Sorry kiddo." replies Chuck. "Think of it like…" he said briefly taking a moment to think what to compare his situation to. He glances over at Morgan's shelf where all the DVD's are filed seeing one in particular that he can use as an example. "…you like the movie Tangled right?"

"Duh." replied Alexis. "Rapunzel is my favorite."

"I like Flynn Rider." Stevie chimed in. "He's awesome." added the young man.

"Me too." Sarah responded peering down at her son expressing a smile. She then peers up at her husband who smiles at her.

"Can we get back to the story." grunted Casey.

"All right Maximus." Chuck jokingly responded as Morgan, Alex, and Sarah chuckle at the inside joke that the grizzled former government clearly didn't get to where Casey expresses a low growl towards him. In that instance, his attention on him turns back to Alexis. "Well, you see Rapunzel's evil mom kept her locked away in a tower because she didn't want anyone getting Rapunzel's magical hair because she wanted it all to herself." he says. "Got it so far?"

"Yup." she nodded.

"Rapunzel mom is sort of like the former knight's trainer but he banished him from The Ivory Kingdom and took away his knighthood and locked his armor away in the tower to never be used again." he responded.

"Oh." nodded the 4 year old. "The Dork Sis Turd is a big stinky butt." replied Alexis.

"Yes he was." nodded Chuck expressing a grin. "And so was the sorcerer knight who betrayed him.

_You see before the former knight was banished from the gates of The Ivory Kingdom, he and the sorcerer knight would briefly speak with each other…_

_**"Why did you do this, Bryce?" asked Chuck clutching his belongings looking at his best friend playing pool in front of him.**_

"_**You did this to yourself Chuck." he replied with no regret or remorse whatsoever expressed on his face.**_

"The sorcerer knight basically turned his back on him." Clara said shaking his head. "_Not_ cool." she added.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." responded Morgan.

"What did he do to betray the former knight dad?" asked Stevie. "They were best friends."

_Well, the former knight spoke with his trainer the day he was banished from The Ivory Kingdom…_

"_**As you're aware you scored perfectly on you mid-term exam." Fleming said.**_

"_**Yeah, I was up all night studying." replied Chuck sitting across from his professor. "It was a monster, no offense." he added.**_

"_**You even aced the last section." stated the professor. "Encoded images."**_

"_**Yeah those were just a shot in the dark." responded Chuck with a grin.**_

"_**You may be aware I keep an answer key to every exam locked inside this office."**_

"_**No…" Chuck said shaking his head. "…I wasn't aware of that." he added.**_

"_**Really." responded Fleming. "Then, how do you explain the mid-term answer key found in your fraternity room."**_

"_**I'm sorry…" he answered in disbelief. "…you searched my room?"**_

"_**We received a tip from a student early this morning."**_

_**Chuck expresses an amused smile in response. "You got a tip about my room?"**_

"_**I need to know how you broke into this office and stole the answers Chuck." firmly stated the college professor.**_

"_**I didn't steal anything." he quickly replied. "I don't have to I'm acing your class."**_

"_**Exactly…" nodded Fleming. "…the student also claimed you're selling copies. I know you're a scholarship student and Stanford is very expensive school…"**_

"_**Look whoever gave you your tip…" Chuck said leaning forward. "…was lying." he added.**_

"_**Our source…" he said briefly peering down at his desk. "…was Bryce Larkin…your roommate." stated Fleming peering up at him.**_

"So the former knight was accused of trickery by the sorcerer knight for so doing well as a knight." said Chuck. "It was at the moment, his knighthood would be stripped and then banished from the Ivory Kingdom never to return again."

"That stinks." stated Stevie shaking his head.

"Yes it does son…" responded the brown haired man peering down at his son. "…it does stink."

XXX

"I don't get it…" wondered Clara shaking her head letting what her uncle shared sink in. "…if the former knight told the tiny red headed queen that he refused to go back to the Ivory Kingdom then why would he return there?" she added sitting up on the bean bag chair.

"The former knight had a vision." replied Chuck.

"What did he see?" asked Morgan.

"He saw a vision…" he responded looking at his best friend then to everyone else in the room. "…of himself."

"Dude!" responded a wide eyed Stevie.

"That must have blew the former knight's mind." said the bearded man sitting closely next to his wife on the couch. "Like Luke Skywalker finding out Darth Vader is his father."

"You could say that Morg." replied Chuck. "The former knight immediately went to the maiden and scary knight to inform them of what he saw in his vision."

"_**So you don't know why I'm in the intersect?" asked Chuck pacing back in forth of Casey and Sarah.**_

"_**You didn't appear on the N.S.A. radar till after Bryce sent you the intersect." responded Casey standing next to a seated Sarah.**_

"_**Neither did the C.I.A." added Sarah.**_

"_**Why don't I find that reassuring?" the nerd herd leader replied turning to face them.**_

"_**So the files you saw were of you in college right?" the blonde agent asked.**_

"_**Yes…" replied Chuck continue to pace back and forth but then stops facing his two teammates once again. "…but wait a minute. What about Professor Flemming he's C.I.A. could that be it?" he wondered.**_

"_**Well…" responds Sarah briefly glancing back at her partner then turns her attention back at Chuck. "…well if we can find Fleming maybe he can give us some answers." she added.**_

"_**Ok…"nodded Chuck. "…let's do that."**_

"_**It won't be easy." stated Sarah.**_

"_**New intel says that the professor was being hunted." Casey chimes in. "The N.S.A. interviewed one witness who identified him as Magnus." added the grizzled agent as he shows his two teammates the intel on him on his computer. "He's an Icelandic spy."**_

"_**I'm sorry, Iceland does espionage?" responded Chuck in disbelief.**_

"_**Magnus buys and sells intel to the highest bidder." grunted Casey. "Iceland isn't a officially aware of his activities." he chuckled.**_

_**Sarah chimed in. "It says here, the crossbow is his weapon of choice."**_

"_**Oh, slingshots are too ineffective?" Chuck sarcastically retorted.**_

"So the good knights had the task of finding the former knight's trainer before the evil crossbow knight from a far away kingdom find him." Sarah said.

"I hope they find him first before the evil crossbow knight does." responded Stevie.

"Me too." said Clara clearly enthralled in the story.

"Me three." nodded Alexis turning her head to look at her grandpa.

"It wasn't going to be easy half-pint." Casey chimed in. "The former knight's former trainer was hiding somewhere in Buymoria and it was up to the good knights to find them." he added expressing a smirk to his granddaughter.

_After getting word that the former knight's former trainer was hiding within a small village, the good knights rode like the wind on horseback to rescue him. Once they approached the trainer's hut, they hid and kept watch for his presence._

"Did they see him grandpa?"

"Not at first." he said. "The maiden and scary knight then decided to dismount their horses to go search from him." replied Casey. "Before they left the former knight was told too…"

"Stay on the horse." interjected Alexis peering up at Casey.

"That's right." answered the proud grandfather gently squeezing Alexis in a soft embrace. "How did you know?"

"Daddy told me." she said. "I'm a good listener." added the 4 old expressing a wide smile.

"Yes you are…" responded Casey leaning his head down to kiss the top of her granddaughter's head. After he does, he peers up to look directly at the man sitting next to Stevie. "…unlike some people." he added expressing a soft but audible grunt that is clearly heard by Chuck.

"Anyways…" chimed in Chuck shaking his head in response. "…the former knight stayed on his horse out of sight so he couldn't be spotted. After sitting there for a while, he spotted his former trainer and dismounted on his horse to go after him." he added.

"The former knight never listens does he grandpa." said Alexis shaking her head peering up at Casey.

"No, he doesn't…" replied Casey. "…and he hasn't listened ever since." the former N.S.A. agent grunted looking directly at Chuck who shakes his head once again in response.

Clara, who is lying back comfortably on Morgan's bean bag chair, keenly notices the look being given and furrows her eyebrows. From her point of view, it's weird to her that when her Uncle Casey said that he looked straight at her Uncle Chuck. In that instance, she is about to say something, when Alexis suddenly chimes in.

"He should of gotten a spanking like mommy gives me when I don't listen…" said Alexis turning her head to look back at Alex cuddling with her husband. "…right mommy?"

A chuckle is heard from amongst the adults in the room upon hearing that from Alexis. Even Casey expresses his amusement as he grunts a chuckle. After the chuckling subsides Alex responds to her daughter. "Right baby…" she replied. "…but the former knight is too old for spankings. He would just get a talking to." added the green eyed woman.

"Oh." nodded Alexis.

"So what happened when the former knight caught up to him?" asked Stevie peering up at his father.

"He got shot in the back with an arrow son…" replied Chuck. "…right in front of the former knight."

All three kid's eyes go wide. "No way!" they hollered in unison in absolute utter disbelief.

XXX

"When did it happen daddy?" asked Stevie.

"It was when they were talking son." replied Chuck peering down at him.

_The former knight managed to stop his former trainer from running any further. Once he did, he was able to speak to him after so many years of being banished from the Ivory Kingdom…_

"_**So…" Fleming said walking past Chuck removing his sunglasses looking around as Chuck faces him. He then turns around in order to face him. "…you're with the agency now." he added. "Why didn't you say so?"**_

"_**I don't think I'm supposed to really." he replied unsure how to answer his question knowing he didn't going the agency in the first place.**_

"_**Well we have code phrases." he said putting on his glasses. "Didn't they train you?" asked Fleming.**_

"_**I mostly stay in the car." he replied.**_

"_**Next time if it's a dangerous situation…" said Fleming. "…say are you coming to the toga party."**_

_**Chuck expresses a chuckle upon hearing that. "A real code phrase I like it. That's awesome."**_

"_**So what are you doing here?" questioned Chuck's former professor. "Who's bringing me in?"**_

"_**Oh yeah, Sarah and Casey will do that." he replied. "I was wondering if I could ask you something first." wondered Chuck as Fleming looks at him. "Why did the C.I.A. have a file on me at Stanford?"**_

_**The scraggily brown haired man stands there anticipating his answer. He witnesses him shake his head and then respond. "I'm sorry."**_

"That's when the evil crossbow knight shot the former knight's former trainer in the back causing him to fall forward on to him." he stated.

Chuck can still vividly recall the look on not only Fleming's face, but in his eyes as well as he got shot in the back with the arrow. Granted, at that moment he thought he was going to give him a hug because he felt sorry for what had happened to him but he was wrong. When he fell on to him he inevitably felt the arrow sticking out of his back and it completely freaked him out. What freaked him out even more was the appearance of Magnus with an armed crossbow standing over him. As he looked up at him, he clearly saw bad intentions in his eyes as he was pinned to the ground by the prone unconscious body of his former professor on top of him. He thought he was going to die, but instead of killing him he leaned down to grab the piece of paper she shot with arrow out of Fleming's hand. It was a heart stopping experiencing for him to say the least as he walks off with paper in hand. Thankfully, when he left he heard Casey and Sarah's voice leading him to yell out for the two them. The two of them were truly sight for sore eyes when they appeared with their guns drawn. As they approached he tried frantically to wake up Fleming but he wasn't responsive. His thought's concerning his former professor abruptly end when the voice of niece snaps him back to reality.

"Where was the maiden and the scary knight?" asked Clara.

"They are big slow pokes." Alexis chimed in causing the adults even Casey to express a grin.

"By the time the maiden and the scary knight arrived the evil crossbow knight already had what he wanted." Sarah said.

"What did he want?" asked Stevie.

"A piece of parchment that would lead to a hidden scroll that had all the names of the special knights written down on it from Buymoria." Chuck explained.

"Awesome!" responded a wide eyed Stevie and Morgan in unison.

"That wasn't all. There's more."

"What else is there?" asked Sarah.

"Before the former knight's former trainer passed out he told him to give the parchment to the sorcerer knight." he said.

"But the sorcerer knight died Uncle Chuck." responded Clara.

At the time, Chuck didn't know why Professor Fleming told give the paper with number and letters to Bryce. In his mind, he thought spies and assets always kept in such close contact with each other that when a spy or an asset dies the powers that be are informed immediately of what the circumstances concerning their deaths. He must have been out of the loop way to long he thinks to himself.

"_He_ didn't know that." Chuck replied shaking his head.

"This story just keeps getting more awesome." smiled Stevie peering up at his parents. "What happens next?"

"A bathroom break…" replied Chuck witnessing the disappointed look on his son's face. He then looks at everyone else. "…I know I need one does anyone else need one?" he added leading everybody in the room to raise their hand. "Awesome, we'll pick right up where we left off and hopefully have some snacks too."

The disappointment in Stevie's face quickly fades as it's replaced with joy upon hearing the snacks. He wasn't the only one as Alexis and Clara celebrated as well in their own way.

XXX

"Okay…" says Chuck sticking some popcorn in his mouth. After a few second of chewing he swallows it and resumes the story. "…so the former knight returned to his living quarters feeling bummed out after what happened to his former trainer." he added.

"Did the maiden night talk to him?" asked Clara.

Sarah chimed in. "The maiden and scary knight went to his living quarters to check up on him."

**"**_**I'm sorry Chuck but we have to talk." Sarah said entering through the Morgan door.**_

**"**_**Okay." Chuck softly replied sitting down on a footstool. "So how was the hospital?" he asked. "Is the professor going to be okay?"**_

**"**_**They're putting him into surgery now." replied Sarah sitting on the left corner of Chuck's bed.**_

**"**_**Problem is we can't talk to him to sort this mess out." Casey gruffly saod. "You sure it was Magnus you saw." he added.**_

**"**_**Gee, I don't know Casey…" he responded briefly peering down at the floor then at Casey sitting to his left. "…how many psycho archers do you know?" added Chuck. "I asked Fleming about Stanford and why I was in the intersect. I should have brought him straight to you. I'm sorry." he quickly said.**_

**"**_**Hey, it's not your fault Chuck." she replied.**_

**"**_**Yeah, well I keep thinking about what he said." he said peering up at Sarah. "Why would he want me to bring those numbers to Bryce?"**_

**"**_**Bryce must have been one of his C.I.A. contacts." the blonde beauty retorted shaking her head. "Fleming wasn't probably told of his death." she added.**_

**"**_**List off the numbers you remember." stateed Casey with pen and paper in hand.**_

**"**_**There were like 10 of them." he replied causing Casey to express a look towards Sarah. "A couple of 9's…a 5...it definitely started with a 2." added Chuck shaking his head.**_

**"**_**That's it." grumbled Casey. "You have a computer for a brain…"**_

_**Chuck immediately interjected. "It was a very stressful situation okay Casey." He gives a sideways glance over to the burly government agent. "I watched a guy get skewered by a crossbow." There is a brief moment of silence before Chuck continues on. "Fleming knew something. Right before he fell he said I'm sorry. Why would he say that?"**_

_**Sarah shakes her head in response. "I don't know Chuck."**_

**"**_**Well, I think he might know why I'm in the intersect." he said staring at Sarah.**_

"So the former knight's former trainer didn't die?" stated Clara chowing down on a bowl of popcorn.

"Nope." replied Sarah. She's eating some popcorn from a bowl she's sharing with her husband and 6 year old son.

"You know…" responded Morgan taking a quick sip of his grape soda. "…the squire always wondered where the former knight always went to." he added shaking his head.

"Shhh daddy." said Alexis momentarily shooting her grandfather's stare towards him. Afterwards, she takes a bite of her string cheese while Casey enjoys some double stuffed Oreo cookies. After chewing the remaining bits of string cheese a few times she gulps it down. Her attention then goes to her Uncle Chuck. "Please, get on with the story dude." the 4 year old requested.

"You bet kiddo." nodded Chuck expressing a grin. After sticking some popcorn in his mouth and eventually gulping it down he continues on with the story.

_The former knight would visit with his sister the healer in her quarters so he could talk with her. When he entered her living quarters she was preparing to travel to the Ivory Kingdom._

"Hold on." chimed in Clara. "Why is the former knight's sister going to the Ivory Kingdom?"

"There was a big jousting competition between the Ivory Kingdom and The Golden Kingdom." replied Chuck. "Many travel far and wide to see it including his sister the healer, her boyfriend, and others as well." he added.

"So the former knight was going to stay home?" asked Alex.

"He was until his sister gave him something." said Chuck.

"What did she give him daddy?" asked Stevie peering up at his father with his mouth full of popcorn.

"A scroll that he was supposed to return back to the scroll room before he left the Ivory Kingdom." answered Chuck peering down at his son.

"Was it important…" asked Clara. "…because I forget to return library books sometimes." she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Not initially…" Chuck responded. "…but when the former knight left his sister's living quarters he looked at the scroll and it slowly dawned on him." he said.

_You see, the former knight recalled how he and the sorcerer knight used to compete in jest in the scroll rooms to see who was a better knight…_

"_**You're a dead man Chuck Bartowski." hollered Bryce.**_

_**Chuck and Bryce are ducking, moving, jumping, and weaving around the library trying to get the upper hand on one another. **_"_**Come on Bryce…" stated Chuck aiming his toy weapon directly straight ahead ready for his best friend to appear. "…give it up buddy. I know you are out of ammo. I've been counting." he said with a hint of a smirk on his face.**_

_**In that instance, Bryce appears behind him holding both hands with toy weapon in hand as if he's surrendering to him. "Buddy." he responded causing Chuck to quickly turn on his heels aiming his toy weapon at Bryce who is without any ammo. "Whoa…whoa. You wouldn't fire on an unarmed guy." he added backing up.**_

"_**I might." he replied. "It's hardly sportsmen like." added Chuck.**_

"_**What's this…" he said turning his attention to a book on a nearby shelf. He picks it up and reads out loud the title briefly glancing at Chuck. "…Gynecology for geeks. Have you read this." asked Bryce.**_

"_**What is it a good read?"**_

_**As he says that Bryce shoots him leading Chuck to feel a rubber suction dart against his forehead. In that instance, he know Bryce lulled me into a false sense of security as he took a book off the shelf to inevitably stall/distract me in what he was actually doing…reloading with a rubber suction dart he ingenuously hid. **_"_**I got you." Bryce smugly proclaimed in victory. "Larkin over Bartowski…again." he added with Chuck hanging his head in disappoint.**_

"It was at that point, he headed to the scary knight's living quarters to inform him of what he remembered." said Chuck

"What did he tell the scary knight Uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis.

Her attention on her uncle would be turned her grandfather once she hears his voice. "He basically told him where the scroll with all the important information would be hidden half-pint." Casey said.

"Oh." nodded Alexis biting into her string cheese once again.

"_**I know what the numbers mean." Chuck explained standing in Casey's apartment. "There for a book in the Stanford library. Bryce had a place where he would staff right. I bet he told Fleming about it and the Professor left the intel there for Bryce to find." he quickly said looking at Casey standing in front of him.**_

"_**Now it's only a matter of time before Magnus figures it out and beats us to the book." Casey gruffly replied.**_

"_**Bingo." the now Stanford graduate stated pointing at his burly partner.**_

"_**Unless we can beat him to it."**_

"_**Well, Bryce kept it on the 3rd floor." he said weaving/moving his arms around in different angles. "It was a turn…and…" Casey stands there witnessing Chuck experiencing a brain fart trying to figure out where exactly the hiding place is that Bryce used. After a few seconds, Chuck expresses utter disbelief knowing what he's about to say next. "I'd have to be there to remember." he added leading Casey to express a tight lipped smile. "I can't believe I'm about to say this…bit I have to go back to Stanford." he stated peering up to look at Casey.**_

"_**Cool."**_

"He was going back wasn't he Uncle Chuck." asked Clara.

"Yup, afraid so." nodded Chuck.

"Awesome!" Alexis and Stevie responded in unison.

"The former knight realized at that moment he had to return to the one place he didn't want to go back to but had to because it was a matter of life and death." said Chuck. "He wouldn't go alone though as the maiden and scary knight would travel back with him." he added.

XXX

_**NOTE: ENJOYING SO FAR? I KNOW I AM. REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	8. The Magical Scroll Reveals The Truth

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. You may want to have a few tissues handy because there is moment between Casey and his granddaughter. Just sayin'. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Magical Scroll Reveals The Truth**

XXX

"So what was it like for the former knight when he returned?" asked Clara.

"To him it seemed like nothing had changed since he was banished." replied Sarah. "The maiden knight could see it in his face when he looked around the Ivory Kingdom."

"How many people were at the jousting competition daddy?" asked Stevie.

"You like watching football on tv right?" asked Chuck peering down at his son.

"Sometimes…" nodded his son. "…but I like video games better." he added flashing the oh so familiar Bartowski smile.

Chuck flashes one back at his son. As he briefly sits there looking down at a mixture of both he and Sarah he can't help but think he has more of his mother's traits than his. However, when it comes to his brown scraggily hair, the Chuck Taylor high top shoes he wears like dear old dad, and most definitely his love for video games he is truly the fruit of his loins he thinks to himself.

His thoughts concerning his son would abruptly end when he suddenly hears the voice of his best friend chiming in. "Awesome buddy…" Chuck turns his head to see Morgan pop up and then lean over to giving his son a high five with his right hand while still holding a can of grape soda in his left. "…a gamer like me and your dad. Up high!" the bearded man said expressing a grin on his face.

Chuck and Sarah watch in proud amusement as their son leans forward with his right arm extended to give his Uncle Morgan a high five back expressing a bit of laughter. The humorous moment would inevitably be interrupted by the sound of an audible grunt coming from the man behind the bearded one currently sitting on the barco lounger with his granddaughter sitting on his lap.

"Sit down moron." grunted Casey narrowing his at him expressing a deep grunt of annoyance.

In that instance, Morgan looks behind him seeing not only Casey narrowing his eyes at him but his own daughter as well. "Yeah daddy…" lightly grunted the 4 year old taking a cue from her grandpa. "…sit down." she added narrowing her pretty green eyes at him.

"Ok small fry." responded Morgan quickly taking a seat next to his wife Alex.

"Anyways…" says Chuck peering down at his son once again. "…if you watch it on tv there's like a massive amount of people rooting for their favorite football team only they were rooting for a team of jousters." responded the business owner.

"Cool." said Stevie as he digs into some popcorn in the bowl that is sitting on his lap.

_The former knight spotted the tower where the scroll rooms where located in the distance but as they started walking he suddenly stopped…_

"_**What is it?" asked Sarah with concern.**_

"_**I dunno…" replied Chuck shaking his head. "…I mean...I figured this would be tough. This place is just a lot to take in, you know? I used to have so much fun here and then…"**_

" _**...and then?" wondered the blonde agent.**_

"_**It was the worst day of my life…" he answered. "…getting kicked outta here, having to hear Ellie's voice when I told her I was coming home, packing up all my stuff and leaving as Bryce just stood there... he said I brought it on myself."**_

"_**Why do you think Bryce betrayed you?" she asked.**_

"_**I dunno. He's had four years to call and set the record straight." Chuck replied shaking his head. "Now that he's gone... you know what, forget it. Bryce has betrayed a lot of people hasn't he?"**_

_**Casey grunted upon hearing that. "Roger that."**_

"It must have been hard for the former knight being there." said Alex. "All the memories and fun times he had with his fellow knights." she added.

Upon saying that, Sarah turns her head to witness her husband furrowing his eyebrows as if he's reliving the whole moment back over in his head again. She remembers standing in front of him in the middle of the celebration and seeing a mixture of pained confusion on his face as he talked about what resulted after Bryce had him kicked out of Stanford. She truly wanted to comfort him at that moment but at the time it would truly be unprofessional of her.

Her attention on Chuck would inevitably turn to Alex cuddled next to her husband. "It was hard on the former knight but…" Sarah said. "…he was there on a mission to get answers no matter what." she added glancing at Chuck expressing a small smile towards him to which he reciprocates one back.

"Keep going Uncle Chuck." urged Clara.

"Right, yeah…ok." he replied.

_The former, maiden, and the scary knight eventually made it to the tower where the scrolls room were at. As they were about to enter in, the maiden and scary knight advised him that it could be dangerous…_

"_**All right we have to play this really cool." said Casey walking towards the front door of the library. "Magnus has the library code and he could have beaten her." he firmly states.**_

"_**Do you think he's in there?" wondered Chuck.**_

"_**Maybe you should stay here." suggested Sarah concerned for his safety.**_

"_**Yeah…" replied Chuck glancing at Sarah. "…because that always works out well." he added. "Anyway, you can't find the book without me and I'm going in." emphatically stated the determined young man forging ahead.**_

"The scary knight was impressed and actually respected the former knight's determination." Casey said.

"He was?" grinned Chuck.

"Don't make me say it again Bartowski." replied the grizzled military veteran and former NSA agent. "Just get on with the story." he added.

Once again, Clara quirks her brow at the interaction between her Uncle Casey and Uncle Chuck as she comfortably lays back in the bean bag chair. While doing so she, chows down on a bag of popcorn and drinking bottled water instead of grape soda because her father instilled in her it's much healthier flushing the system out. To her, there were times where information would go in one ear and out the other but that piece of info stuck with her. In that instance, she shrugs it off and listens intently as her Uncle Chuck takes a moment to stuff his face with more popcorn before continuing with the story.

XXX

_The former, maiden, and scary knight quickly made their way to the scrolls room. Once they arrived at the exact location where the scroll was supposedly hidden, they found that it was ransacked…_

"_**There…" said chuck pointing to the shelf of books where Bryce stood. "…that row." he adds making his way towards it.**_

"_**Oh no." responded Sarah peering down at the floor where a number a book lay strewn about.**_

"_**We're too late." gruffly stated Casey. "Magnus beat us here and he's got the book." he said quickly glancing around for any sign of the Icelandic spy.**_

"_**Hold on." responded Chuck. In that moment, Chuck flashes back to the moment where Bryce shot him with a rubber dart and focuses on where his left hand was as he was grabbing the big book off the shelf. "Wait a sec." he said feeling underneath the shelf for a hidden compartment. After a brief moment, he feels something and lowers the hidden compartment to reveal the hidden disc with the C.I.A. recruits on them. "Gotcha." he said holding it up between his fingers expressing a smile towards his two protectors.**_

"_**The intel." grunted Casey leading a smile to creep on Sarah face.**_

"_**The book number was just a way to mark the spot for the professor." he explained.**_

"_**Ok, well let's get out of here before Magnus realizes that book he has is worthless." responded Sarah looking back and forth at both men.**_

"Awesome…" said Stevie. "…they found the hidden scroll before the bad guy." he added.

"Did they get out of there and get on their horses Uncle Chuck?" asked Clara.

"Not exactly." replied Chuck shaking his head in response to his niece.

"What happened?" the teenager inquired.

"The scrolls keeper in charge of the scrolls room appeared." Sarah chimed in.

"What for?" Morgan asked.

"Apparently, the scrolls keeper wanted several gold schillings for not returning the scroll." he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"He's a big fat doody head…" huffed Alexis shaking her head. "…like the scary knight." she added peering up at her grandpa.

In that moment, every adult's eyes in the room widened except for Casey who immediately quirks his right brow up upon her saying that. He wonders why she of all people would call him in her words a big fat doody head causing him to investigate further. "Why would you call the scary knight a big fat doody head half-pint?" Casey softly asked.

"Because grandpa…" answered Alexis with her face scrunched up in anger. "…he wanted to lock away the former knight, his sister and her boyfriend because of his visions in a dungeon." she added. "He's not a nice man and he just needs a hug." she said shaking her head. Casey remains silent for a moment as he glances at Morgan who quickly avoids eye contact with him. His attention on him would inevitably turns back to Alexis. "Don't worry half-pint…" Casey softly said with reassurance. He picks her up placing his granddaughter in front of him so they could look at each other face to face. "…the scary knight is a nice man. It's just that the scary knight doesn't like to share his lady feelings but trust me when I say he's very protective of the former knight and wouldn't let anything to him or the maiden knight too." he added peering down at her precious chubby cheeked face.

"He is?" questioned Alexis slowly un-scrunching and peering up at her grandpa.

"You bet sugar bear." he responded briefly peering up to Chuck and Sarah who witnesses expressive goofy grins on their faces. As much as he wants to give the two of them his usual Casey-esque response, he instead gives his attention to his very deserving granddaughter. Casey leans down to lean his forehead gently on to hers. "If I were the scary knight and you were sitting on his lap would you give him a hug right now half-pint?" grinned Casey.

"Uh huh." nodded the 4 year old. She then suddenly reaches up and wraps her arms around Casey's neck while he wraps his massive arms around her gently squeezing his granddaughter.

It's at that point, the 4 married adults sitting in the room witness the most touching and heartfelt moment they have ever seen between Casey and Alexis. It so touching that Sarah and Alex becoming a choked up watching the interaction between the two of them. For Chuck and Morgan, it's a side of Casey they have never ever seen before causing them to look at each other with raised eyebrows exchanging smiles of amazed disbelief.

Their attention would returns to the two of them when they see that the hug is over and Casey reaching down with his right hand to caress her cheek expressing a hint of a grin on his face. "Do you feel better now half-pint?"

"Yes grandpa." she softly responded.

"Good." he replied leaning down again to quickly kiss her on the forehead. Afterwards, he peers up glancing around the room still with a hint of a smile on his face to see everybody else smiling at him. The smile on his face is quickly replaced by his usual scowl causing everybody else to lose the smiles on their faces. His attention immediately falls on Chuck. "Get on with it Bartowski." he grunted.

"I'm…uh…yeah. I'm getting on it now." quickly replied Chuck.

"So what did the former knight do?" asked Clara. "Did he pay him?" she added.

"He didn't."

"Why daddy?" asked Stevie.

"Because son…" replied Chuck peering down at his son. "…the evil crossbow knight with several of his henchmen appeared and because of that they had to run."

"Oh snap." replied the 6 year old raising both eyebrows.

XXX

"Did they get on their horses?" asked Alexis

"They couldn't kiddo…" answered Chuck. "…too far away."

"Where did they run too?" inquired Morgan deeply invested in the story as is his wife as well.

"They headed for a large tower for safety Morg." he answered raising both eyebrows.

Chuck remembers booking it across the quad being chased by one of Magnus' cronies. He didn't bother to look and just kept running to the point where he found himself running though the one of the many displays the college kids were huddle around at. As much as he feared for his life, he intended to keep the disc out of Magnus' hands. Unfortunately, his escape route was blocked off by the crowd of people and among them were Ellie and Devon. He didn't want to be seen by the two of them because that would have made matters not only complicated but even worse than it already was. So, he did the only thing he could to avoid being seen by them and that was to get underneath the table and just crawl for dear life. He frantically crawled out from underneath the able through a seas of legs and inevitably fell flat on his stomach in front of someone he though was a bad guy. Luckily it was Casey and Sarah and they was a sight for sore eyes he thinks to himself. In that instance, they headed for the safety of another building and just before heading out once again he couldn't help but think Stanford had it in for him somehow.

"All 3 of them made it there safely without any problems." stated Chuck.

_Once the good knights found themselves momentarily out of harms way, the former knight decided to unroll the scroll to read it…_

"_**We're safe for now." said Sarah closing the door to the lecture hall.**_

"_**I need to see what's on this disk!" stated Chuck walking towards the computer in front of the room.**_

"_**Hey Chuck…" the blonde beauty replies rushing over to stop him. "… that is top secret." firmly stated.**_

"_**Yeah well, so am I!" he quickly replied back. "There could be answers to this disk as to why I'm on the intersect." he said putting the disc into the computer.**_

_The former knight found that the scroll wasn't just any scroll. It was a magical scroll. When he touched the names of each potential knight it showed who he or she was and all the information about him or her. Among the names he read, one of them was the sorcerer's knight name and the other…the former knight himself._

"Awesome!" all three kids responded in unison.

_**After a few seconds of uploading they see names and video interviews on the disc. "That's testing data…" said Sarah.**_

"…_**and video taped interviews." he interjected. "They're all just students." said Chuck staring at the screen in front of him.**_

"_**Exactly…" replied Sarah. "…students who were recruited into the C.I.A. by Fleming." she added. "10 years worth including current information."**_

"_**No wonder Magnus wanted it so badly Foreign governments pay a fortune for them." gruffly stated Casey.**_

_**After scrolling down names Chuck spots Bryce's name. "Look at this right next to 2002 Bryce Larkin." he said pointing at his name. "Bryce joined the C.I.A. our junior year?" added Chuck in disbelief.**_

"_**That's enough. Now we know what he's after."**_

_**Chuck immediately objects once he spots his name on the list. "Wait!" That's me I'm on here too."**_

_**In that moment, Sarah and Casey look at each other then look at Chuck. "Don't click it." she replied at the same time Casey does. "Click it."**_

"_**I never applied for the C.I.A." he says looking at Sarah and Casey.**_

"At that very moment, the evil crossbow knight and his henchmen had them all outnumbered." stated Casey.

"Dude!" responded Stevie. "What did they do?"

"What they could do…" Sarah chimed in. "…draw their swords and defend themselves." she added.

"What about the former knight?" asked Clara.

"The former knight was told to run for safety but before he did he took the scroll with him." Chuck answered. "He didn't want to leave the maiden and scary knight behind but he knew they could take care of themselves." he explained glancing at Sarah and Casey.

"Where did the former knight run to?" asked Stevie peering up at his dad.

"He ran into an empty room in the tower filled with tables and benches." replied Chuck. "It was there he would open the scroll once again?"

"Why Uncle Chuck?" inquired Alexis.

"In order to call for back up kiddo." he replied with a grin raising both eyebrows. "He called up magical fairies to contact 4 current potential knights who were somewhere in the Ivory Kingdom."

"Did they respond?" inquired Morgan.

"Not yet." replied Chuck. "He would have to say the super secret password first."

"Which is?" asked Alex.

As much as Chuck wanted to say the actual password he had to think of one quick right on the spot. After briefly deliberating he came up with on. "Art thou coming to the linen festival?"

"That's a stupid password." responded Clara. "It doesn't even make sense." she added shaking her head.

"Hey…" shrugged Chuck shaking his head. "…a password is a password. Once he sent the fairies out to deliver the message he received one of his own."

"From who?" asked Sarah.

"The trusted squire."

"What did that loser want?" wondered Clara leading Casey to express a smirk. Morgan is about to say something but is immediately stopped by his wife who just shakes her head.

"He needed assistance very badly." Chuck explained. "Apparently, he was punished and put into stocks that wouldn't allow him to leave."

"He was verbally and physically abused by the children of Buymoria." Morgan chimed in.

"In order to get him released from his punishment, he asked the former knight if he knew an incantation to help him get out of the stocks." Chuck said glancing at Morgan.

"Did he daddy?" wondered Stevie.

"Just one." he said pointing his finger in the air. "So he sent a magical fair back to help him be free."

"Forget about the trusted squire." responded Clara shaking her head. "What about the maiden and scary knight? Did they die?"

"I'm just getting to that." he replied.

_The maiden knight and former knight were still outnumbered. They found themselves unable to handle the huge numbers…_

"_**I got two rounds left." Casey said checking his clip.**_

"_**I got half a mag." she replied sliding the clip back into the handle of her gun.**_

"_**Drop your weapons." a voice yells out.**_

"_**I'm going to go for it." Sarah said looking at her partner. "You in?" she asked.**_

"_**You bet." gruffly stated. "I hate long goodbyes." said Casey with a smirk.**_

_**As Magnus' henchmen await they're possible surrender, the C.I.A. recruits show up just in the nick of time armed to the max. "Actually , why don't you put your weapons down.' Glenda Mitchell says aiming her weapon directly at Magnus' henchmen alongside 3 of her fellow recruits.**_

"_**Look like someone called the cavalry." stated Casey.**_

"_**Good…" replied Sarah. "…because I had only one shot left." she added leading Casey to peer down at her then up at the recruits letting out a quick sigh of relief.**_

"Awesome!" replied Stevie and Alexis in unison.

"Way to go." responded Clara. "The potential knights rescued the maiden and former knight just in time." nodded the teenage daughter of Devon and Ellie Woodcomb.

"What about the former knight?" asked Alex.

"Unfortunately, the evil crossbow knight found him…" replied Chuck. "…and aimed his crossbow at him."

"Uh oh." responded a wide eyed Alexis.

"Uh oh indeed kiddo." he retorted.

XXX

So…" Clara said sitting up on the bean bag chair. The young teenager fully enthralled into the story "…what happened? I'm dying to know Uncle Chuck." pleaded Clara.

_The evil crossbow knight aimed his crossbow at the former knight and shot one at him but he moved quickly out of the way. He did the best he could to avoid being shot again but unfortunately the evil crossbow knight cornered him and aimed an arrow directly at his head…_

"Dude!" responded Stevie.

Chuck still to this day remembers looking directly into the pointy end of the arrow as it was about to be shot out of the crossbow by Magnus. He could feel his heart pounding and most definitely pulse racing as his attention went from the arrow to Magnus himself. He watched in fear as the Icelandic spy stood over him saying absolutely nothing except express a glaring look towards him.

"_**Please don't." Chuck keeps repeating as Magnus leans down to grab the disc from his hand and then aims ready to pull the trigger.**_

_**"Don't!" a female voice said. Chuck watches as Magnus turns around to be green with a front jump kick knocking Magnus on the flat of his back. She then places a hard right knee to his face as he tries to get up knocking out completely. A look of absolute relief is expressed on his face once he knows that he's out of danger. "You must be Chuck Bartowski. I just got your message." she says looking down at him. "Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm just glad you check your voicemail." he replied peering up to woman who saved him with relief as he reaches up tapping the disc to his forehead**_

"That was too close for comfort." Morgan said breathing out a sigh of relief.

"You ain't kiddin' buddy." replied Chuck.

"So what happened next daddy?" asked Stevie.

"He was able to put the past behind concerning the Ivory Kingdom." responded Chuck. "However, he needed to do one more thing before finally having closure."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Touch his own name on the magical scroll to find out the truth once and for all why he was banished from the Ivory Kingdom." he answered.

_After all 3 knights returned from the Ivory Kingdom, the former knight walked into his living quarters and sat down at his table. He would be determined to touch his name and find out what is revealed once and for all. As he was about to touch the sorcerer knight's name the maiden knight entered…_

"_**You would think they would let you keep that did you?" asked Sarah standing in Chuck's doorway.**_

"_**I need to know Sarah." responded Chuck looking at her.**_

"_**Ok Chuck." she softly said walking into his room and stands behind him to his left.**_

"_Test subject 0326 Bartowski." said Fleming. "This will be his first interview." he stated turning around to reach for his phone, press a few button, and then place it against his ear. "Send Chuck in."_

_The door opens and instead of Chuck, Fleming sees Bryce. "Bryce, this isn't a good time. I'm waiting for a another student." he explained sitting down looking across his desk at him._

"_Chuck Bartowski?" he replied. "He never got your message."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You put Chuck on the C.I.A. recruit track." he firmly stated._

"_It's not up to me Bryce but they want him for the Omaha Project." retorted Fleming._

"_That's a military operation." Bryce quickly spitted out. "They'll turn Chuck…"_

_Fleming cuts him off. "I'm required to send in all the top tests results in to the agency."_

"_I want my friend out of this." he calmly stated._

"_He's a perfect candidate. Key words in his essay responses correlate to 98% of the subliminal images in the exam." Fleming explained._

"_You don't get it!" Bryce angrily said. "Chuck's a good person. He's got too much heart for this kind of work. He's no operative." he stated. "You can't put him out in the field, he won't survive!" added Bryce hitting Fleming's desk with his right hand._

"_The agency is not going to let go of a recruit this promising. The amount of information he can retain." stated Fleming._

"_You're not going to give him a choice?"_

"_He's in no matter what." replied the professor._

_Bryce remains silent for a moment with a look of anger on his face. "If he cheated on the exam copied all the answers. Then would it validate the results wouldn't it." he asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Good, now you're going to help me professor."_

"Whoa." responded Morgan.

"The sorcerer knight got him banished to save him." said Clara. "He _really_ was his best friend." she stated shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"Why couldn't he just tell him to begin with?" wonderered Alex.

"He couldn't." responded Sarah. "He was already a knight so he couldn't stop it from happening." she explained glancing at Chuck who expresses a hint of a smile towards her.

Chuck's attention on her would then turn to everybody else in the room. "At least he was able to get closure after all these years." said Chuck taking a deep breathe. Afterwards, he continues speaking with a bit more cheer to his voice. "Now after dealing with the ivory kingdom, he would face a mission that would not only reveal so many truths and put a life in danger but he would also meet a new maiden that would complicate his life even more."

"Oh snap!" responded Stevie.

Oh snap indeed Chuck thinks to himself as he glances over at his wife who absolutely knows what's coming next. It would most definitely be the toughest thing to talk about for the both of them and possibly Casey as well.

XXX


	9. The Sandwich Maiden

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. Well, this chapter will focus on the appearance of Lou and how it's going to be difficult discussing it for not only CHuck but with Sarah as well. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Sandwich Maiden**

XXX

"What are you talking about Uncle Chuck?" wondered Carla. "Who is in danger and what maiden?" she added shaking her head.

Chuck could clearly see how enthralled in the story his teenage niece is by the way she suddenly sat up and focused all her attention on him. Her eagerness to know whose life was in danger at the time knowing full well it was her mother…his sister and that it would be considered a truly traumatic moment in his life to the point where his two worlds collided with each other in a big way. It had been a long time since he reflected back on not only that moment but also the moment where he would meet a woman that put things into perspective when it came to wanting a normal life. Lou represented a normal life filled with safety whereas Sarah represent a not so normal life filled constant danger. At the time, his heart would be at a proverbial crossroads he thinks to himself. As much as he wanted to share the who and the what, he wanted to keep the story flowing at an even pace and not let it spin out of control. In his mind, he wanted to tell the story in a way that doesn't make him or should say the former knight come out an insensitive two timing jerk who cheats on his pretend C.I.A. girlfriend with a girl he happened to meet at the same nerd herd desk she met Sarah at. _What are the odds? _Two women walking up to the nerd herd desk with phone problems and both absolutely attractive in their own way. True, Sarah's phone was at the time intentionally used for the expressed purpose of a mission to where the conversation between them was manipulated whereas Lou's phone did actually have problems leading to a genuine conversation that resulted in a mutual attraction.

His thoughts concerning the parallels of both women at the nerd herd desk quickly subside as he responds to his niece. "All that will be answered in due time young grasshopper…" replied Chuck with a grin. "…but right _now_ I'll share with you the mission that the former knight and maiden knight would be going on."

"Did the scary knight go with them?" asked Alex.

"Nope…" chimed in Sarah. "…it wasn't that kind of mission." she added with a smile on her face.

"What was it then mommy?" responded Stevie.

"A double date with the former knight's sister and her boyfriend." grumbled Casey with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm confused…" replied Morgan quirking his right brow. "…how is that considered a mission." inquired the bearded one.

"Up until now the former and maiden knight have gone out solely for cover sake." stated Sarah. "The double date was with the former knight's sister and her boyfriend. They needed to be convinced that they not only know each other but like each other as well." she said.

"They do like each other Aunt Sarah." stated Alexis expressing a smile.

"Yeah, they do kiddo..." replied Chuck chiming in. "…but you forget she's first and foremost his protector. All they really ever talk about is anything mission related and nothing about personal stuff." he added.

"So it was like getting the maiden/former knight clift notes on each other." said Morgan raising both eyebrow.

"You could say that Morg." replied Chuck glancing over at his wife. She expresses a hint of a smile of her own as she gives a sideways glace towards her husband.

_You see, the former and maiden knight would discuss the matter in private where she works. He was a bit nervous and not to mention anxious about the situation…_

"_**You ready?" asked Sarah peering up at Chuck.**_

"_**Maybe we're in over our heads." responded Chuck a bit unnerved.**_

"_**It's time."**_

"_**Are you sure it's not too dangerous?" questions Chuck.**_

"_**I'll be an inch away." the blonde assured him.**_

"_**I'm scared." replied Chuck expressing utter anxiety on his face.**_

"_**Let's go over it again and make sure we have our bases covered." she responded in order to calm him down.**_

"_**God…" replied Chuck shaking his head. "…who would have thought that going out for sushi with my sister and her boyfriend would make me so freaked out?" he added."Okay, last night we saw a movie."**_

"_**What was my snack of choice?"**_

"_**Sprinkled Milk Duds over your popcorn." answers Sarah. "What was I wearing?" asked the C.I.A. agent.**_

"_**Blue top, little buttons?"**_

"_**Oh, you like that one?" she inquired with a hint of smile on her face.**_

"_**I like all of them." he replied "What movie were…"**_

_**Chuck doesn't finish his sentence as the two of them hear the door trying to be opened. "Why is this door locked?"**_

_**In that instance, Sarah springs into action, grabbing Chuck as they both go to the floor as Scooter, Sarah's boss, standing there holding a bag of bread peering down at the both of them. "Wow, girl on top. Ms. Walker when Mr. Weinerlicious signs your paycheck I doubt he's factoring in make out breaks with your boy toy."**_

"_**I'm sorry…" responded Sarah buttoning her top. "…I had to act fast." she added straddling Chuck who has a goofy smile on his face.**_

"I bet the former knight enjoyed that." Morgan chuckled raising both eyebrows at Chuck.

"Yes…" firmly nodded Chuck expressing a wide smile. "…yes he did." he added glancing at Sarah whose face blushes a bit after giving a slight sideways glance towards her husband.

As Sarah sits there, she didn't realize how Chuck enjoyed that moment in the food storage closet of Weinerlicious. Truth be told, she was in agent mode and the first thing that popped into her mind was to unbutton her top, throw him down to the floor, get on top of him, and start kissing him. In her mind, it was a way to sell their cover as Scooter opened the door to find them having "relations". She briefly saw the goofy expression on his face as she straddled on top of him and it was the cutest thing she ever seen. However, she restrained herself from letting his goofy smile compromise her so she immediately kicked back into agent mode. If she knew now what she didn't know back then she would have sat there on top of him a little bit longer the blonde woman thinks to herself.

"Come on Uncle Chuck…" insisted Clara. "…who is the maiden you're taking about?" she added with anxious eagerness.

In that moment, the smiles on Chuck and Sarah's face fall flat as he is about to share what his wife never learned about until she met actually met Lou. The only person in the room more interested in the story is Casey who expresses a slight smirk as he watches Chuck squirm on the couch. In his mind, he is just going to sit back and watch the him talk about a woman who he was intimately involved with. "Ok, well…" said Chuck briefly glancing at his wife and then towards everyone in the room.

_The former knight was sitting on a bench thinking about what happened between him and the maiden knight when a maiden in distress approached him…_

_**After hearing the nerd herd desk bell ring several times Chuck responds. "Hi." he said standing up to the seemingly tiny and not to mention petite woman in front of him.**_

"_**I keep pressing the button and nothing is happening." the woman frantically said holding up her PDA to Chuck expressing a frantic look towards him.**_

"_**Is it fully charged…" he asked expressing a hint of a smile on her face. "Because sometimes this model…"**_

_**As he tries to reach for the PDA, the brunette takes it away from his reach. "My entire life is in this thing ok." she stated peering up at him. "It's got names, places, dates, times, music, photos, recipes…"**_

"_**Wow…" Chuck interjected. "…you cook too?" he added.**_

"_**What if I lose everything?" she responded with a worried expression on her face. "I can't start from scratch…" the woman stated turning a walking a few paces away from the nerd herd desk. "…I can't be the person I was before this thing came along." adds the brunette beauty turning around to see Chuck quickly making her way in front of her. "Okay I'm freaking out." she emphasized holding up her PDA.**_

"_**Listen to me…huh"**_

"_**Lou." she responded.**_

"_**Lou, really?" replies Chuck. "This is kinda my world. This is what I do and I do it pretty good." he stated with confidence. "So trust me." peering down at Lou.**_

"_**Ok." Lou breathed out handing her phone over to Chuck. "I know I'm totally spazzing out and I'm sorry it's just that it a little overwhelming to even consider."**_

"_**No." repeated Chuck several times. "Don't go there." he smiled. "Go to a happy place. Is there something you think about that quiets the voices in your head?"**_

"_**Um…" she responded closing her eyes breathing in through her nose causing Chuck to grin. "…turkey, Munster cheese, egg bread…grilled." said Lou opening her eyes.**_

"_**Is…was that a sandwich?" he asksed her.**_

"_**Yeah…" replied Lou smiling up at him. "…they're my passion."**_

_**Chuck expresses a chuckle. "Sounds pretty delicious."**_

"_**I own a deli in the mall and often think about meets and cheeses." responds Lou.**_

"_**Ah yes, who doesn't." he retorted as Lou smiles up at him once again. "I promise you if you coming back again tomorrow you phone will be fixed up and good to go ok." he assured the small brunette.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Thank you so much." nodded Lou. "It's been nice talking with you Chuck." she added.**_

"_**You too Lou." he replies as he watches her turn around and leave. "That rhymed. I didn't mean for that to rhyme" added the nerd herd leader who sees her glance back at him flashing a smile.**_

"Two women, one guy..." said Clara. "…can you say trouble waiting to happen." she adds shaking her head.

"You weren't the only one thinking that Clara." responded Chuck.

"Who else was thinking that?" Alex inquired.

"The former knight's best and most trusted assistant in all the land…" Morgan chimed in pointing his finger in the air. "…and he would jump in to save him before it was too late." the bearded one added.

XXX

"I'll take this next one." stated Morgan.

_The trusted squire witnessed the entire interaction between the two of them and immediately stepped in to discuss matters with the former knight…_

"_**Mind cheater." he softly said appearing in front of Chuck. "I saw you." added Morgan raising both eyebrows.**_

"_**Saw me what?"**_

"_**Saw you what?" he replied turning around to face the front entrance. "Dude, are you kidding me! Mind cheating with the broken phone girl and why wouldn't you?" responded Morgan. "Her hair looked so much like licorice. I wanna chew on it until I make myself sick." he added causing Chuck to express a "what did you just say" look towards his best friend standing next to him on his right. "But you… gee whiz Chuck, you already have hair to chew on."**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about?"**_

"_**Name 'Sarah' ring a …" Morgan said hitting the nerd herd desk bell once? "Hot blonde with two big bells?" he stated hitting the desk bell a couple more times before Chuck stops him. "You know…" he said peering up at his hetero soul mate. "…just because you didn't do anything with licorice hair doesn't mean you want to." said the bearded one. Before leaving he says it one more time poking his best friends stomach. "Mind cheater." he repeated softly twice.**_

"_**Get out of here." replied Chuck swatting him away.**_

"Wow…" Clara said with astonishment. "…the trusted squire stepped up. I got to give him his props for that." she nodded.

"Thank you." smiled Morgan.

"Why are you saying thank you Uncle Morgan?" asked Stevie.

In that moment, he can't quite respond to Chuck's son causing his eyes to wide a bit. It's at that point, Sarah chimes in before Morgan brain explodes. "I think what Uncle Morgan meant by that is the former knight's trusted squire did something noble in order to keep him from making a big mistake." she explained eyeing her husband's best friend. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh…yeah." quickly nodded Morgan. "That's exactly what I meant by that."

"However…" Chuck chimed in. "…they weren't really together so he wasn't really cheating on her with the sandwich maiden who he genuinely liked."

"Still Uncle Chuck…" Clara replied shaking her head. "…did he have any feelings at all for the maiden knight?"

Chuck briefly pauses as he glances at his wife who he sees wants to know the answer as well. "Yes…yes he did. Very much." he nodded with a tight lipped smile.

There is a brief silence leading to Sarah to pick up where her husband let off. "After talking with the squire, the former and maiden knight dined with his sister and her boyfriend." she said.

"What did they eat?" asked Alexis.

"A crab hand roll I believe..." Chuck answered turning to face his wife. "…yes I do believe the former knight asked the cook to make it for the maiden knight."

Upon saying that, a hint of smile appears on Sarah's face because her husband still remembers what they had to eat at the restaurant where all 4 of them went to. Granted, even though it was so long ago and for a cover she's truly touched that he is able to recall what he ordered for her. To her, it just shows how much her husband truly listens and pays attentions to her, especially back when it was a handler-asset relationship. Her thoughts concerning the food she had abruptly end when she hears the sound of her son's voice next to her causing her to peering down at him.

"Dude..." responded Stevie shaking his head. "…is that like sushi daddy?" he asked peering up at him.

Before Chuck could answer Morgan's daughter interjects. "What is sushi." wondered Alexis.

"It's raw fish." explained Clara. "My parents and I eat it all the time at this sushi restaurant we go to. It's awesome." she grinned.

"Ok…" he nodded. "…cool." Chuck added raising his eyebrows at Sarah causing her to continue on with the story.

"Things were going well for the maiden and former knight…"

"…_**And also a crab hand roll for the lady." said Chuck to the chef pointing to Sarah. "Light wasabi, like light light almost as if you washed your hands and only the residue of previous orders remain." the browned haired added as Sarah gives a smile and a slight nod of approval to him.**_

"_**I didn't realize how old fashioned you were Chuck." said Devon.**_

"_**Why, cause I was ordering food for my girl?" he replied looking at Devon. "Well I guess I just know what she likes." he said turning his head to the beautiful blonde sitting to his right.**_

"_**You sure do." smiled Sarah. "Thanks…sweetie." she added leaning over to lightly bump him with her left shoulder.**_

"_**You're welcome…sweetie." he replied back with sheepish smile.**_

"_**No, I mean old fashioned in how slow your taking things." responded Devon causing Ellie to turn her head to express a look towards her awesome boyfriend.**_

"_**Devon." Ellie said.**_

"_**What?" said Sarah.**_

"_**I mean, you guys are joined at the hip but that's not where it's supposed to be joined." he said giving Chuck and Sarah a look expressing a smile. "It's like the east wing of our apartment took a vow of celibacy." he added causing Sarah to chuckle and Chuck to face forward as his smile falls flat.**_

"So once the dinner was over they all headed outside." said Sarah. "While the maiden knight was standing there next to the former knight, she noticed his sister and her boyfriend showing affection towards one another.

"What's afleshon daddy?" asked Alexis leaning forward turning to her father cuddling next to his wife.

"They kissed small fry." he replied.

"Oh." nodded Alexis as she lays comfortably back snuggling into her grandpa's massive arms.

"Eww." responded Stevie. "Can we get on with the story please?"

"Roger that." chimed in Casey.

"Okie dokie." said Chuck. "Well, as your Aunt Sarah said the maiden knight saw his sister and boyfriend kissing so she leaned in close to the former knight pulling him in for a hug."

As Chuck says that, Sarah vividly recalls her doing that for the expressed purpose of establishing their cover as a loving couple. She saw how effected he was when her now brother-in-law talked about sex and in her mind he needed to get his mind off that. Yet, while she was in his embrace she not only felt comfortable getting close to him, but for a brief moment she totally forgot that she was even there to protect him.

"Wow…" responded Alex. "…how long did the former knight not have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"A long time…" replied Chuck. "…and let's just leave it at that shall we." he added raising both eyebrows at Alex.

"Ah, gotcha." nodded the green eyed woman.

"So what happened next Uncle Chuck?" inquired Clara.

_The former and maiden knight were waiting for the sister's betrothed to pull the horse and carriage around when a citizen of Buymoria was in great distress. He fell to the ground and that is when his sister the healer rushed over to him…_

"_**Sir…" said Ellie checking on the condition of the fallen man. "…what's your name?" added the experienced doctor. "Someone please call an ambulance." the elder Bartowski sibling requested peering up at one of the bystanders on the sidewalk. After a few minutes, the ambulance arrives and put him on the gurney ready to put him in the ambulance. "Shallow breathing…ruddy pulse. Chuck, check for medical id." she said handing him the man's wallet.**_

"_**Help me please, help me." the man pleaded.**_

"_**Relax, we are doing everything we can." Ellie replied getting into the ambulance.**_

"_**That's my sister!" proudly hollered Chuck. "Eleanor Faye Bartowski saving that guy's life." he addedd glancing around him with a smile on his face.**_

_**As he says that, he takes out a card from his wallet and then flashes on the name Mason Whitney leading him to see images containing dangerous nuclear material that scared him.**_

_**When the flash is over, Chuck is freaked out. "That's my sister…" he said. "…saving that bad dude's life." Chuck added as he watches the ambulance pull off.**_

"Dude!" responded Stevie. "He had a vision!"

"He had a vision." replied Chuck looking at the 3 kids whose eyes are as wide as saucers.

XXX

"What did he have a vision of daddy?" asked Stevie.

"The former knight had a vision of doom and destruction." Chuck replied. "It deeply unsettled him."

"That's not awesome." responded Clara shaking his head.

"Yeah…" nodded Alexis. "…not awesome." she added imitating the 13 year old shaking her head as well.

"So what happened after his sister the healer helped the citizen of Buymoria?" asked Alex.

Sarah chimed in. "The former knight, the maiden knight, and his sister's boyfriend returned to their living quarters…"

"_**Hey, do you think Elli is okay?" asked Chuck standing in front of Sarah. "Should I call the hospital again?"**_

"_**You've called 10 times in the past 20 minutes." responded Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah…" he said glancing at Devon riding his stationary bike. "…but what about sweaty nuclear guy? What if he hurts her?"**_

"_**Come on Chuck. People saw Ellie at the E.R. she's going to be fine."**_

_**As she says that, Devon approaches. Hey, you spending the night? That little pep talk must've inspired you guys! Mazel Tov!" he said raising his bottle of water in the air to the couple.**_

"_**Yeah, actually Sarah's just hanging out until Ellie gets home." he replied looking from Devon to Sarah.**_

"_**Why, she's a doctor Chuck. Emergencies happen. You know when somebody asks is there a doctor in the house? That's our cue." nodded Devon.**_

"_**I'm going to make some coffee you want some?" she said turning into the kitchen.**_

"_**Yeah, absolutely." replied Devon. His attention on her inevitably focuses on Chuck. "Listen, I know it's been a while since a…" added the awesome heart surgeon glancing back at Sarah in the kitchen. "…you've taken your bike out for ride you know." he said reaching over to tap Chuck on the chest. "It's time to oil up that rusty chain, hop on that seat and start peddling away bro. Never forget how to ride okay. Lock it out." he nodded reaching out for a fist tap. "Come on." added the awesome doctor leading Chuck to reciprocate. "Nice."**_

_**In that moment, Ellie enters the apartment dressed in her scrubs causing Chuck to express thankfulness that his big sister is ok as he rushes over to hug her. "Oh my god" he repeated several times. "You're okay. You're fine." added Chuck "Of course you're why wouldn't you be." he said letting her go.**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**We tried everything…" answered Ellie shaking her head. "…nothing worked. I think he was poisoned or having an allergic reaction or something. I'm going to bed. Good night."**_

"_**Good night guys." Devon said as he and Ellie head off to their bedroom leaving Chuck and Sarah in the living room.**_

"_**Good night." the fake couple said together.**_

"_**I'm getting way too comfortable lying and sneaking around all this spy stuff." Chuck quickly spitted out to Sarah standing in front of him holding a cup of coffee in each hand. "I'm starting to feel that's my real life."**_

"_**It's all to be expected." replied Sarah. "It's a spy crisis of sorts." she added.**_

"_**It used to be all compartmentalized you know. Chuck world and spy world…" he responded. "…but when I watched those ambulance door closed and my sister was behind them with that sweaty nuclear guy spy freak my worlds collided. I put Ellie's life in danger." he emphatically stated.**_

"_**No…" responded Sarah shaking her head. "…that guys was sick with or without the intersect in your head. And spy world or no spy world Ellie helped that guy because that is what she is trained to do." she stated.**_

"_**Yeah I guess so." Chuck said.**_

_**In that instance Sarah hands Chuck coffee and proceeds to initiate a new mission plan. "There's something else I have to talk to you about." she said.**_

"_**What's that." he wondered taking a sip of coffee.**_

"_**I'm a little worried about our cover." she nodded. "I think it's time for us to make love."**_

"_**Chuck nearly chokes on his coffee after hearing that. "That's hot coffee." he replied as he freaks out inside concerning Sarah's suggestion to make love.**_

"Daddy…" asked Stevie peering up at his father. "…what is consummate with each other mean?"

Chuck is about to respond when Clara interjected. "It means…"

"Whoa!" Chuck says as Sarah quickly covers her son's ears once again while Casey does the same with his granddaughter.

"Clara!" all 5 adults in the room hollered in unison.

"What?"

"Mommy, you're covering my ears again!" S.J. said peering up at Sarah.

"Grandpa, I can't hear."

Casey expresses a grunt towards Clara who sits on the bean bag chair wondering what she's done now. Then turns his attention towards Chuck. "Bartowski." he muttered under his breathe as he narrows his at him.

After Clara shrugs her shoulder and lays back on Morgan's bean bag chair, Sarah and Casey uncover their ears feeling that Chuck's niece isn't going to say the word sex in front of two impressionable young kids. After giving a stern look towards his niece, the business owner peers down at his son and responds to his query.

"Consummate with each other son is…uh…" Chuck replied glancing up at his wife then back down to Stevie. "…means kissing."

"Your dad's right S.J." responded Sarah peering up at Chuck.

"Oh..." replied Stevie rolling his eyes. "…ok. So what happened next?" he added sticking a couple pieces of popcorn in his mouth eagerly awaiting the story to continue.

Chuck takes a moment to catch his breathe after nearly receiving a heart attack and possibly bodily harm from his burly teammate sitting in the barco lounger across from him. In his mind, now wasn't the right time to have to explain the bird and the bees to him. He would have that conversation when he was a little bit older like his dad had with him. Once everything settled down, he took a quick breathe and prepared to continue to the story.

XXX

"I'll take this one sweetie." insisted Sarah who notices her husband a bit flustered at the moment.

_After the former and maiden knight talked with the each other, the scary and maiden knight sent a magical fairy to give a message to the tiny read headed queen concerning the citizen of Buymoria that the former knight had a vision about._

"Was he a bad guy Aunt Sarah?" asked Clara.

"He wasn't." Sarah answered shaking her head. "The tiny red headed queen sent a magical fairy back telling them the citizen of Buymoria wasn't just a citizen."

"What do you mean mommy?" asked Stevie peering up at his mother.

"He worked for the King of Buymoria son." chimed in Chuck causing his attention from his mother to turn to him. "He was like a scientist of his day."

"Cool." replied Stevie. He then picks up a can of grape soda set in between his legs to drink it.

"So what were they instructed to do?" Alex asked.

Sarah chimed in once again. "The scary and maiden knight were instructed to search the body for anything and check it for clues."

"Like they do in C.S.I: Las Vegas…Miami…and New York right?" interjected Morgan expressing a smile.

"Yeah Morg…"nodded Chuck. "…like that." he added raising both eyebrows.

"Awesome." he responded

"In the meantime…" Chuck said clearing his throat as he once again glances at his wife and then turns his attention to everyone in the room. "…the sandwich maiden visited the former knight while he was working and she brought him food." he added glancing at Sarah once again noticing her quirk her right brow up listening intently.

"_**Hey." said Chuck walking up to meet her expressing a smile.**_

"_**Ok…" she said peering up at him with a nervous smile. "…give me the verdict Chuck I can take it."**_

"_**Sure you want to hear?" he replied.**_

"_**If you're teasing me, please stop." responded Lou. "If you're not teasing me don't lie to me." she added**_

"_**Good as new-ish." he answered holding up her cell phone.**_

"_**I don't believe you." she chuckled as she receives her cell phone from Chuck.**_

"_**You could learn a lot about a person through their cell phone by the way." he says pointing to her phone. "For example, I saw that you listed your nanna first as A nanna." he said.**_

_**Lou smiled. "Thank you." she responded reaching up to hug him."**_

"_**Hey yeah." replied peering down at her.**_

"_**You really saved my ass Chuck." she says.**_

"_**Wow, you love your nanna and you have a mouth of a trucker." he replied. "You're a very complicated woman Lou." added Chuck as Lou hands him a bag.**_

"_**I brought you something..." she said. "…for fixing it."**_

"_**Thanks." he replied smiling down at her. "Uh…" he said shaking the bag. "…a sandwich?"**_

"_**It is the sandwich…" Lou peers down at the bag and then up at Chuck with a smile once again. "…turkey, Munster, egg bread. I'm even going to call it The Chuck Bartowski."**_

_**Chuck stands there in disbelief and after a few seconds responds to her expressing a sheepish grin. "I can't believe you're going to name a sandwich after me."**_

"_**You know you should come by the shop some time and taste it fresh." she softly said peering up at him with a soft smile on her face.**_

_**In that moment, Chuck remains briefly silent as he peers down at Lou and then responds. "Yeah." he replied. "…I'd love to Lou; this is kind of the biggest honor…SARAH!" he belted out immediately seeing his cover girlfriend appear at his side.**_

"Oh snap!" responded Stevie. "Chick fight!"

"You said it snotrocket." replied Clara sitting up on the bean bag chair.

Upon Chuck's son saying that, a smirk appears on Casey's face. _Let the fun begin._

XXX

_**NOTE: HOPE YOU ENJOYE IT. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	10. The Warlock and The Potion of Truth

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. Well, this chapter will have two people joining the story as well and I think you all will enjoy it since they should be joining the story as well giving their perspective to the story as well. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Warlock And The Potion of Truth**

XXX

Chuck is about to resume the story when a knock is heard at the front door. Everybody turns their head as Morgan pops up and heads to the entrance in order to open it and see who is on the other side. Once he opens it, he sees that Ellie and Devon are standing there in their scrubs expressing smiles to their bearded friend.

"What's up Morgan." Devon said giving him a quick head nod.

"Hey…" Ellie happily stated. "…we're here to pick up our daughter. It's 8:30 and her curfew is at 9:00." she added briefly glancing at her watch as they both step inside to the Grimes home.

"Awesome to see you guys." Morgan replied smiling at the hardworking doctor couple. "I don't think Clara wants to go just yet."

"How do you know?" wondered Devon.

_"I don't want to go home yet!"_ Clara hollered from within the family room.

"Told ya." replied Morgan expressing a sheepish smile towards the couple. "Come join us, we're in the middle of a bedtime story."

"You are…" the eldest Bartowski answered. "…about what?" she asked.

"Chuck and Sarah's love story." he responded in a low whisper.

"Awesome." stated Devon flashing a smile.

"I'll catch you up to speed." he said as he whispers to the two of them. After a brief moment all 3 head into the family room where they are greeted by everyone else. In that instance, Clara sits up and looks straight at her mom and dad.

"Can we stay _please!_" she pleaded to her parents.

"We want to join in on the story as well." replied Ellie as she and her husband find a comfy spot on the floor next to their daughter.

"_You_ do?" replied an astonished Clara.

"Yeah." retorted Devon looking at his daughter then to Chuck. "Morgan filled us in on the 411 so we're good to go Chuckles." he said glancing at Chuck giving him and to Sarah as well.

"Ah." Chuck replied.

Once they make themselves comfortable, Alex reaches over handing them a bowl of popcorn while Morgan approaches with two bottles of water for them to drink. After taking a moment to take off the their shoes placing it against the wall with the rest of the row of shoes lined up near the front door they make themselves comfortable leading Chuck to resume with the story.

"Okay…" said Chuck clapping his hands together. "…well the former knight was in a bit of a pickle as the sandwich maiden and the maiden knight met."

"_**Hi…" the blonde responded getting closer to Chuck. "I'm Sarah." she said with a bright smile on her face as she look at Lou.**_

"_**Lou… Lou is her name." he said standing in between the two women nervously looking back and forth at them both. "This is Lou. I was fixing Lou's phone for her… Lou. Who is that? That's Sarah…"**_

_**Lou interjected. "Yeah, she said that!" she replied a bit perturbed peering up a Chuck. "Who's Sarah?" she inquires glancing at the tall blonde standing next him.**_

"_**Sarah is…my… uhh…" he replied all flustered. "…what's the best way to describe…Sarah is my…"**_

"_**Girlfriend." Sarah interjected as the two ladies shake hands.**_

"_**Mmhm." he responded in a very awkward situation holding Lou's sandwich she made for him.**_

"_**Nice to meet you Sarah." Lou replied looking at her then turning her attention to Chuck. "You should refrigerate that…" she stated pointing to the sandwich and then peers up at him. "…you should refrigerate that because it would be a shame for "The Chuck Bartowski" to make you sick." she angrily responded as she turns around to walk off.**_

"_**Yes, absolutely. Great idea" he blabbered feeling like a heel.**_

_**Sarah briefly peers down at the sandwich and then looks up at Chuck. "There's more to the Mason Whitney incident than we thought." she said turning around and walking off. "Let's go Chuck." she ordered as Chuck briefly kicking himself as he stands there in front of the nerd herd desk holding his sandwich.**_

"I think the maiden knight was jealous…" said Clara expressing a smile. "…she's was marking her territory." she added.

"You think so?" answered Chuck responding to his niece. "I think she was a bit over protective." added the spy business owner.

"I know so." firmly stated the teenager. "What do you think mom?"

"Well…" responded Ellie looking her daughter in the eyes. "…I think the former knight couldn't see that she actually liked him." she added glancing at Sarah.

"What do you mean babe?" wondered Devon quirking his right brow.

_Well, the former knight and his sister the healer discussed the maiden knight not ever knowing she was with him in order to protect him…_

"_**I'm real sorry sis.." he said walking into the kitchen where Ellie is cooking dinner. "I know I have been evasive it's just that I didn't want to lie to you. I chose not saying anything as being the lesser of two evils.' added Chuck.**_

"_**Why would you have to lie to me?" she asked.**_

"_**I just need you to trust me and know it doesn't have anything to do with you."**_

"_**You want me to butt out…" she replied. "…I get it."**_

"_**No, I'm not saying that." he responded shaking his head. "I just don't wanna create a false sense of excitement for a relationship that seems doomed!" Chuck said.**_

"_**Why is it doomed?" inquired the eldest Bartowski.**_

"_**Because she's not into me."**_

"_**Trust me…" stated Ellie. "…I have seen the way that that girl looks at you and she is into you."**_

_**Chuck smirks after hearing that. "Really?"**_

"_**It's none of my business." she said continue to cook dinner. "Okay, what do you wanna ask me about Sarah?"**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**You better hurry because this offer will not last." he responded quickly.**_

"_**Ok, do you like her? she asked looking her brother directly in his eyes.**_

"_**Chuck hesitates peering down for a moment and then responds. "Yeah." Ellie squealed for joy causing Chuck to point at her. "Hey, no unnecessary excitement."**_

"_**Sorry." said Ellie.**_

"_**What else?"**_

"_**That's it."**_

"_**That's it?"**_

"_**Yeah Chuck…" she nodded. "…I don't need to know the intimate details. As long as you're happy that's enough for me and I don't want to nag about your future, your job, and be the sister that pesters…"**_

_**Chuck interjected. "No, you're not a pest." he stated.**_

_**There is brief pauses between the two siblings and then Ellie speaks. "I just know what an incredible guy Charles Bartowski is and sometimes I'm not so sure that he knows it."**_

"_**How do you feel about a brother-sister hug situation right now?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm open to it."**_

"Guys are dumb." said Clara shaking her head.

"So she knew that she likes him like him even though the former knight doubted it?" wondered Alex.

"Yup…" replied Ellie. "…call it sister's intuition." she smiled.

"And it's usually never wrong." Chuck responded expressing a grin towards her.

"I like his sister." Alexis said with a wide smile.

"I do too." responded Sarah looking at Alexis then glancing at her sister-in-law with a smile. "We all do." she added looking around the room.

A mutual agreement is expressed by all the adults in the room as Devon leans in to kiss his wife on the side of her right cheek. Once things settled down, it's Sarah who continues the story.

XXX

_As I said before, the good knights were sent a message by the tiny red headed queen to check the body for any sign or clues as to why he died. What they found during their search is that he was magically poisoned with a potion…_

"What kind of potion?" asked young Alexis.

"A truth potion." the blonde answered.

"Sweet!" responded the 6 year old boy.

"Awesome…" said Clara. "…double trouble."

"Not for the vanquished Buymorian citizen." grunted Casey. In that instance, everybody turns their attention to Casey with Alexis on his lap. "What? Just sayin'."

"Anyways…" Sarah continued eyeing Casey before continuing on the story. "…after dealing with that the former and maiden knight would briefly discuss their plan to have a sleepover."

"I like sleepovers." said Alexis.

"Don't we all." responded Devon expressing a sheepish grin.

_When the former knight arrived at the maiden night's work, he was somewhat nervous while they sat and talked but she would reassure him that everything will be fine. After speaking with him, he walked off and that is when she saw and heard the former knight speaking with the sandwich maiden. The two of them discussed that the relationship was complicated and if he were to become uncomplicated to come see her because she truly liked him and so did he._

"She did?" said Chuck.

"Yup." nodded Sarah.

For Sarah, that particular moment was hard for her to witness. So many emotion were stirring inside her but she would have to keep them bottled up inside. Even though she wasn't losing him as an asset, she felt like she was losing his heart to someone else who would be able to give her much more than she ever could. For the first time in her life as a spy, she felt a sense of jealousy she thinks to herself.

"What happened next mommy?"

"Well S.J…" answered Sarah peering down at her son. "…what happens next is the sleepover between the former knight and the maiden knight."

_The maiden knight entered the living quarters where the former knight sleeps…_

_**Chuck dances to the music and then suddenly sees Sarah standing there. "Ellie let me in." Sarah said with a smile walking into his bedroom. "Wow Chuck, what do you think is gonna happen here tonight?"**_

"_**What do you think I think?" he grinned.**_

"_**Well I dunno, the candles, and the music…" she replied looking glancing to her right. "…I mean, you do know we're just spending the night together for a cover right?" she added.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah." Chuck nodded. "Why would I think anything else? By now I'm pretty familiar with the concept of faking it." he responded to her.**_

"_**We got to take this assignment seriously." she said**_

"_**Okay, I'll lose the music." responded the Chuck."**_

_**Chuck gets in bed and he lays down he continues to speak briefly with her. "You can change in the bathroom."**_

"_**That's okay." she said talking off her coat revealing a sexy purple lingerie number."**_

"Hold up!" responded Clara waving her hands in front of her. "Time out!" she added.

"What?" inquired Sarah turning her attention to the 13 year old.

"_Come on!_ She _knew_ what she was doing." Clara stated. "The maiden knight dressed that way so she could get a reaction."

"Yes she did." replied the blonde agent glancing at her husband who raises his eyebrows. "_Unfortunately_, it wasn't the reaction she wanted."

"_**What?" he said quickly pushing himself by his elbows looking at what Sarah's wearing. "You give me crap about lighting some candles and you come in wearing that?"**_

"_**What, this?" she replied looking down at what's she's wearing. "This is part of my cover."**_

"_**Well it doesn't cover a thing." he responded. "What if Ellie or Awesome were to walk in?" This is exactly what a girlfriend would wear to seduce her boyfriend. I'm just being professional." she said getting into bed and laying next to Chuck under the covers.**_

"_**Yeah, the world's oldest profession." he breathed out.**_

"_**Oh that's real nice Chuck." she replied narrowing her eyes as she glances at him. "What is the matter with you anyway?" she asked as Chuck turns away from her causing her to turn the other way.**_

"Ouch..." winced Morgan. "…trouble in paradise." he said.

"You have to remember these two were merely doing this as pretend and nothing happened between the two of them." Sarah's stated.

Ellie chimed in. "Wow, so they never…"

"Nope…" Chuck responded shaking his head. A brief but soft sigh exhaled upon that momentary, painful memory."…not for a _long_ time." he said raising his eyebrows.

"Man, I _feel_ for the former knight." Devon stated glancing at Chuck who gives a slight nod.

"Never do what?" asked Stevie peering up at both his parents.

"Yeah what Uncle Chuck?" wondered Alexis.

"Bartowski?" grunted Casey narrowing his eyes at him.

"They never…" Chuck paused to think quickly what he was about to say in order to avoid bodily harm by Casey. "…should go to bed without brushing their teeth. Remember that kids." he added pointing to the 3 kids.

"Yes sir." Alexis and Stevie replied in unison while Clara just rolls her eyes.

"Well, if _they_ didn't, what _did_ they do then?" inquired the teenager.

_The former knight and maiden knight heard an argument between his sister and her betrothed in their living quarters. It led to a discussion between the two of them…_

_**"We're starting to sound like them, aren't we?" asked Chuck laying on his side.**_

"_**A little." she softly replied turning back to look at Chuck facing the other way. "Are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"**_

_**Chuck sighed laying on his back and then pushes himself on his elbows.. "What exactly are the rules our…" he paused to figure out the right word to say. "…like, you know, our thing?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" she inquired pushing herself up in order to face him.**_

""_**What I mean…" he responded. "…hypothetically speaking, are we allowed to see other people?"**_

"_**Well, our cover is boyfriend/girlfriend…" Sarah replied. "…so tactically that would be challenging." she added. "Plus any perspective date would have to endure a rigorous verring process to determine her motivation."**_

_**A perplexed expression appears on Chuck's face as he responds. "Wouldn't her motivation be love?" he stated.**_

"_**Ideally, but you're very important piece of intelligence and you have to be handled with extreme care." he quickly said.**_

"_**Well that sounds very nice." he dryly responded.**_

"_**Chuck…" says Sarah expressing a small smile. "…I don't have to piece together the clues here." she added. "You're interested in that Lou girl, aren't you?"**_

"It was in that moment, the former knight's sister and her betrothed entered his room." Ellie chimes in.

"Why?" asked Clara turning to her mother shaking her head.

"She was acting strange not only in front of the maiden and former knight but her betrothed as well." replied Devon.

"What was wrong with her?" asked Stevie.

"They didn't know.' responded Chuck.

"So what happened?" asked Alexis.

"The scary knight showed up at the their door because he was all out of yak's milk half-pint." answered Casey. "It was a cover story he used in order to investigate the strange sounds that were coming from their living quarters." added the Colonel.

"When the former knight's sister's betrothed went to go fetch some yak's milk for the scary knight, the former knight's sister sat down not looking well at all and then suddenly passed out." said Sarah causing all 3 kid's eyes to widen.

"What happened to her?" asked Alex with concern.

"She was poisoned by the truth potion." replied Chuck leading all eyes in the room to wide with the exception of Casey and Sarah.

XXX

"It was not awesome when that happened." said Devon shaking his head remember back as if it happened just yesterday. "The sister healer's betrothed was fearful and so was his brother the former knight."

"Dude." Stevie responded "How did it happen?"

"Apparently…" Ellie interjected. "…a warlock dressed in disguise as a knight poisoned her because she was the one who saved the Buymorian citizen who died."

"Why was she poisoned?" asked Alex.

"The warlock was searching for a small locket that held magical secrets." replied Sarah.

"What kind of secrets?" Morgan inquired with absolute curiosity.

"Dangerous ones." the blonde beauty stated.

"Oh snap." responded Stevie.

"So what did they do?" asked Alexis.

"They immediately took her to get her healed…" responded Chuck. "…but she wasn't getting any better."

"Kisses make people better right mommy?" said Alexis turn her attention up to her mother.

"Yes they do sweetie..." responded Alex. "…but kisses wouldn't help the former knight's sister wake up right Sarah?" she added turning her attention from her daughter to the blonde C.I.A. agent.

"Right." nodded Sarah. "The good knights would have to lure the warlock to them."

"How?" inquired Stevie totally transfixed with all that is being shared.

"They sent a magical fairy with a one way message to the warlock to bring the antidote but he wouldn't know who it was from." responded Chuck.

"So they were setting a trap for him?" said Devon. "Awesome." he added flashing a smile.

"Did it work?" asked Clara.

"They would have to wait and see." retorted Chuck. "While they were waiting, the former knight sat with his sister keeping her company."

"Where was her boyfriend?" asked Alexis.

"He was with her Lexi." responded Devon. "He and the former knight would take turns sitting with her keeping her company."

"That's sweet." responded Ellie with a smile as she looks at the two most important men in her life. After a few moments, Chuck continues on with the story.

_Once the betrothed's turn to sit with her was up, it would be the former knight's turn to not only sit with her but speak with her too even though she could not speak back…_

"_**I'm going to fix this, Ellie, I swear." Promised Chuck sitting by his sister's hospital bed. "Look, I know that you think I'm just Chuck your screw-up little brother." he said. "But there's a lot about me you don't know." added Chuck as he glances at her sister's heart monitor. "I'm also Chuck, the guy with all these important government secrets in my brain. I can makes this better. I will make this better." stated the determined younger Bartowski sibling. "Everything is so different now Ellie. I used to be able to come to you and ask our advice about anything." He continues to sit there beside a motionless older siblings. "And now my whole life is like a lie."**_

"He said that?" Ellie said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you about to cry mom?" wondered Clara quirking her right brow at her mother

"Well…" responded Ellie reaching up to wipe the tears away. "…it's touching to hear a brother say that to a sister." she added.

"Ok, if you say so." responded a bewildered Clara raising both eyebrows. She inevitably turns her head to look back at her Uncle Chuck." So what happened next?" she asked.

"Well, the former knight found the small locket that the Buymorian citzen hidden in the pocket of her sister's clothing probably placed there by the Buymorian scientist guy." The former nerd herd leader said. "It was at that point, he ran as fast as he could to tell the scary and maiden knight."

"Unfortunately…" chimed in Sarah. "…he didn't know that they had captured the warlock and he had the antidote to help the former knight's sister feel better."

"Did they capture him and get the antidote Uncle Chuck?" asked Clara.

"Yes and no." replied Chuck.

Casey chimed in. "The former knight managed to somehow let the warlock escape with the small locket and…"

"It wasn't _his_ fault." Chuck interjected shaking his head.

"_BUT_…" emphatically stated Sarah interjecting herself into the story before an argument happens between the two of them. "…_they_ were able to get the antidote and give it to the former knight's sister."

"Yay!" cheered Alexis.

"Not so fast on the yay kiddo." responded Chuck.

"Why?" the 4 year old asked with vapid curiosity.

"In the process of getting the antidote, the good knights were poisoned as well." he answered.

"Not good." said Stevie.

"Ya _think_ snotrocket." responded Clara shaking her head.

"And we know _whose_ fault is that don't we." grunted Casey eyeing Chuck.

Chuck is about to respond when Sarah chimes in before a fight breaks out that her partner may not be able to win since he is after all has the intersect in his head. "Anyways boys…" Sarah stated eyeing her husband and partner. "…they would have to track him down."

"How mommy?" Chuck's 6 year old son inquired peering up at Sarah.

"Easy S.J…" responded Sarah peering down to her son with a half a bowl of popcorn in his lap. "…during his escape the warlock dropped his magical staff with a small crystal ball at the end of it." she said.

"A staff that the former knight picked up and once he looked at it immediately had a vision." Chuck chimed in.

"What did he see?" asked Ellie.

"All sort of things but the one main thing that he saw was where his secret lair was." said Chuck.

"Awesome!" replied an excited Stevie.

XXX

_The good knights rode fast on horseback like the wind using the warlock's staff to guide them and they didn't have any time to spare either. Once they found his secret lair, they dismounted and headed into it. While doing so, they spoke truths to each other due to the effects of the potions. The 3 of them would inevitably sneak up and stand at the entrance to his lair…_

_**After Sarah knocks several times. "Yes, who is it?" Paine said.**_

"_**The NSA, C.I.A. and me…" replied Chuck. "…who's a little tougher to explain."**_

_**In that instance, Casey shoot the lock and then turns his attention to Chuck and Sarah. "We all have our skill set." he grunted as he rears back and kicks in the door.**_

"_**Freeze!" ordered Sarah aiming her weapon at Paine who is walking down a flight of stairs in his own apartment. "My partner would rather shoot you in the face than let you get away."**_

"_**You called me your partner?" Casey gruffly responded turning his to look at her who nods expressing a smirk.**_

"_**Where are the codes you son of bitch." emphatically stated the grizzled N.S.A veteran.**_

"Did they beat up the warlock daddy?" asked Stevie.

"Not exactly son." replied Chuck. "You see they were in standoff with the scary knight and maiden knight drawing their swords at the warlock demanding him to give all 3 of them the antidote."

"Did he?" asks Devon.

"He gave them something…" grunted Casey. "…but it wasn't the antidote." he added.

"_**Wait!" Chuck repeated several. "Don't." he stated stopping Casey and Sarah from drinking it.**_

"_**What." replies Sarah glancing at Chuck. "Did you flash?" she asks.**_

"_**No. I've just read of tons of comic books." he responded looking directly at Paine. "The Villain always samples it first."**_

"_**Good one Chuck." gruffly stateed Casey slowly handing the vile back to Paine.**_

"The warlock would try to escape again but this time the maiden knight would stop him." Casey replied expressing a smirk.

"What did she do grandpa?" Alexis asked.

"The maiden knight aimed her dagger and threw it hitting the Warlock's knee causing him to fall." answered Sarah.

"The scary knight enjoyed seeing that very much half-pint." grunted Casey expressing a smirk.

"Anyhoo…" responded the brown haired man. "…the warlock was literally given a taste of his own medicine as he told the truth of where he hid the antidote for the good knights to take." Chuck says. "Once the maiden knight located the antidote, she drank one and brought the other to the former knight."

_Now, the former knight had fallen for the maiden knight the first moment he saw her, but she didn't feel the same way. Not yet anyway. When the warlock was captured the maiden knight took the antidote for not only the scary knight but for both herself and the former knight…_

"_**Wait, not yet." Chuck spitted out stopping Sarah from drinking the antidote for a brief moment.**_

"_**Why, what's the matter?" she replied.**_

"_**Nothing, it's just that… this… this'll probably be the last chance I have to know the truth." he said. "I know you're just doing your job here, but sometimes it feels so real you know? You and me, us, our thing under the undercover thing… is this ever going anywhere?" Chuck inquired looking her into her blue eyes.**_

_**Sarah glances down to gather her resolve before she raised her head to look him straight in the eye**_ _**"I'm sorry, Chuck. No."**_

"_**Got it. Got it. Thank you for being honest… even though I guess you don't really have a choice in the matter. " he said as they both drink the antidote. "Not bad." he said as she walks past him to give the antidote to Casey as well.**_

"That must have been hard for former knight to hear." Ellie softly said.

"It was." softly replied Chuck glancing at his wife who sits quietly beside him.

"The maiden knight is a big fat stinky head?" stated Alexis causing all 7 adults in the room to express grins on their faces. "That's _not_ how fairy tales go."

"I know kiddo..." Chuck replied shooting a soft gaze towards her. "...but trust me they do live happily ever after not just yet. It just took the maiden knight a long time to tell the former knight she loved him."

"Why?" she asked with vapid curiosity.

"Well Lexi…" Sarah chimed in. "…the maiden knight's job was to protect the former knight, not fall in love with him. If she lets her feelings get in the way of her job he could get hurt or worse..._die_."

That was absolute truth she thinks to herself. However, she would save the best for last and drop a twist on not only her husband but everyone else as well. Granted, only the adults in the room know that it really happened to the 3 of them whereas the kids think it's all a fairly. Yet, she truly wants to see the look on Chuck's face when she drops the bomb on him.

Her brief thought concerning dropping the bomb on her husband would abrupt end by the sound of Clara's voice. "That's stupid." interjected Clara expressing annoyance all over her face.

"Yea stupid." says Alexis nods as she scrunches her face in anger.

"What a bummer…" Morgan responded shaking his head. "…the former knight hearing that from a woman who he thinks that there's possibly something between them." he added.

"What did the former knight do next?" asked Alex.

"Well…" responded Chuck taking a deep breathe. "…the only thing he knew what was right to do for himself." he said glancing at Sarah knowing it was considered one of the most difficult thing he has ever done but had to do it.

XXX

_The following day, he saw how happy his sister the healer and her betrothed were as he gave her a gift in their living quarters. He in turn decided to make a decision concerning the maiden knight as he approached where she worked at…_

"_**Oh hey…" responded Sarah seeing Chuck step through the Weinerlicious door. "I didn't know you were coming by." she added as he stands in front of her.**_

"_**Um Sarah…" he paused to gather his thoughts. "…you know when you think you're going die and your whole life is supposed to flash in front you." he said as Sarah remains silent peering at him with a hint of smile on her face. "That didn't exactly happen for me yesterday. In fact, it was just a list that I saw. A list of stuff I haven't done and things I haven't had a chance to say." he added as Sarah continues to stand there silent. So today, I wanna start crossing things off my list and this is the first thing I promised myself I'd do." said Chuck stepping closer to Sarah and putting both hand on the side of her arms. After briefly remaining silent he continues on. "We need to break up."**_

_**The look of hope and the small hint of a smile on Sarah's face suddenly turns to confused disbelief as she slightly shakes her head. "What?" she replied with a mixture of surprised confusion.**_

"_**You know…" Chuck responded. "…fake break up our pretend relationship." he added peering down to seemingly stunned expression on Sarah's face. "I just can't do this anymore." he said shaking his head. "You know, the longer we go, the longer we keep trying to fool people into believing that we're a real couple… the person I keep fooling the most is me." he softly said standing there for a brief moment and then walks out the door.**_

"No!" hollered Alexis nearly in tears. "Where does he go Uncle Chuck?"

"He walked over to where the sandwich maiden worked and talked with her Lexi." replied Chuck. "In his mind, he didn't have a chance with the maiden knight."

"That stinks." Clara stated shaking her head. "They were _so_ meant to be together."

"They do eventually get together pumpkin." said Devon reaching over to rub the top of his daughter's head.

"I know dad, but it's still so not awesome." replied daughter to father.

"I guess the former knight was given the cold hard truth…" responded Ellie with a tone of disappointment. "…especially coming from the woman he loves."

"No he didn't…" said Sarah chiming in. In that moment, she looks at everybody and then turns her head facing her husband who quirks his right brow towards her. She takes a deep breathe while giving to him her full attention. "…you see there was something that the former knight didn't know…"

_When the former knight left where the maiden knight worked at, a magical fairy was sent with a message from her partner the scary knight and she sent one back to him…_

"_**I meant to ask you…" asked Casey on the phone with Sarah. "…when you were affected did you say anything to compromise yourself?"**_

"_**No…" she replied over the phone to her partner. "…but if I hadn't been trained to withstand Pentothal I might have."**_

"She lied!" everybody in the room with the exception of Casey bellowed in unison.

"That's awesome!" happily said Devon with a smile.

"I'm happy now." announced Alexis bouncing up and down on her grandpa's lap. The young girls claps her hands together with joy upon hearing that untold part of the story by Sarah.

"Seriously?" Chuck stated raising both eyebrows expressing an astonished grin.

"Yeah…" she firmly nodded with a hint of a smile on her face. "…the maiden knight was trained to withstand the powers of the truth potion created by the warlock."

"Then why did she lie to the former knight making think he never had a shot with her?" Chuck inquired shaking his head.

"She_ wanted_ to say how she truly felt about him but as I said earlier the maiden knight's job was to_ protect_ the former knight, not _fall in love_ with him." Sarah said keeping her eyes locked solely on her husband's. "If _she_ lets her feelings get in the way of her job he could get hurt or worse die."

"That just makes me happy to hear that…" replied Chuck smiling at his wife who smiles back at him. The special moment last briefly as he hears a clearly audible grunt from his burly teammate. "…and everybody else is happy to hear that right too?" he added looking at the others in the room who wholeheartedly agree with him.

In Chuck's mind, he's given a whole new outlook on the entire situation but truth be told he wouldn't change one thing. To him, there is a reason you go through difficult times and he was able to experience a difficult and not to mention painful moment that stung real hard in his heart like a thorn from a rose. Fortunately, that stinging sensation that has stayed with him for so long is now gone and in it's place is sweet relief. Afterwards, Chuck leans over sandwiching his son against his wife and kisses her gently on the lips. The moment would last briefly as their son Stevie hollers out to his parents.

"Daddy…" he said trying his best pushing his parents apart. "…mommy. You're squishing me." added the uncomfortable 6 year old who is finally able to breathe.

"My bad buddy." he responded rustling his son's hair expressing a chuckle.

"Sorry baby." said the apologetic Sarah peering down at her son. She then peers up at Chuck who expresses a goofy grin on his face. The goofy grin would suddenly fall flat as his attention lands on Casey narrowing his eyes at him. It's a bit unsettling, but thankfully his attention would be averted to Clara who asks him a question.

"Did the sandwich maiden and former knight end up dating?" she inquired.

"They did…" nodded Chuck. "…but they would break up."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Why don't you ask your _dad_…" said Chuck turning his attention from Clara to the former NSA agent. "…he has all the details there to the next part of the story. Don't _you_ big guy." he added smirking at him.

XXX

_**NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. PLEASE BE SO KIND AND REVIEW THIS ONE. LATER PEEPS!**_


	11. The Sandwich Maiden's Troll Merchant Ex

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Sandwich Maiden's Troll Merchent Ex**

XXX

"This story is awesome!" hollered Stevie with his feet dangling off the front of the couch.

"Who _cares_ about _her_…" Clara responded shaking her head at her 6 year old cousin. "…this is about the story of the _maiden and former knight._" added the teenager looking around the room.

Alex's attention on the two young kids would be averted to her father. "Dad?" said Alex turning head looking at her father quirking her right brow with vapid curiosity.

Casey briefly narrows his eyes as he glances at Chuck and then turns his attention to his daughter softening his gaze. "Let's just say, the scary knight made the sandwich maiden think the former knight was with her because her ex-boyfriend was a bad guy." he replied. "I'm just going to leave at that ok." firmly added the Colonel expressing a soft smile towards her.

Alex nods knowing her father isn't the type of guy who isn't much for talking. For a long time she thought her father was dead but he wasn't which came as a complete surprise to her. She remembers it took a while for her to talk with him but afterwards they were comfortable enough to be alone with each other. As time went on, they have become closer as a daughter would be to a father and vice versa. In her mind, she's thankful that he's in her life, he's a great grandfather to Alexis, and even though he thinks her husband is in his own words a complete moron he sees how very happy she is. He may not understand what she see in him but the one thing he understands is his daughter is the most happiest woman when she's around him she thinks to herself. It's a comforting thougt to her as she cuddles up closer to her husband sitting next to him on the couch.

"Ok." she responded immediately turning his attention to Chuck. "So Chuck…" began Alex raising both eyebrows. "…I think _everybody's_ curious to know what happened afterwards with the former and maiden knight." she added.

"Sure, I would be happy to Alex." nodded Chuck with a tight lipped smile as he briefly glances at Casey. In that instance, he leans forwards and begins the next chapter of the story.

_After speaking with his trusted assistant about no longer being with the maiden knight, he spotted her approaching as they were working. The former knight would leave his trusted assistant in order to talk with the maiden knight in private…_

"_**Look Chuck…" smiled Sarah. "I've been thinking about the break up and I'm not so sure it's the best idea." she added.**_

"_**Miss me already huh?" he replied peering down at her.**_

"_**Well, just, you know, for the cover." responded the blonde beauty. "It makes things easier."**_

"_**Then I guess you job's gonna be a little bit harder." retorted Chuck.**_

"_**Look, I'm sorry if you thought there was something between us." she replied peering up at him. "It's very common in these situations to perceive a connection that isn't there."**_

"_**Of course. I get it." he nodded. "It's the old story, you know. Guy get's supercomputer in his brain…beautiful C.I.A. agent is sent to protect him." added the nerd herd leader. "Then she tells him under truth serum that she's not interested. I get. But for me, the emotional rollercoaster is a little much. So I think I'd rather find something a little less common…like say, I don't know…" he said shaking his head. "…a real relationship."**_

"_**Ok Chuck…" nodded Sarah. "…if that's what you want then I'm gonna have to sell it." she added as she brings herself to cry in order to sell the break up.**_

"_**You ok?" asked the brown haired man witnessing the woman in front of him tear up and then exited out the home theater room. "Sarah?" he wondered following her and then stops watching her leave.**_

"Was she _really_ crying?" inquired Clara. "Aunt Sarah told us the maiden knight lied about how she didn't have feelings for him."

"That's an_ awesome_ question pumpkin." responded Devon turning his attention from his daughter to Chuck as he glances at Sarah.

"You know…" Chuck replied glancing at his wife. His right brow quirking with absolute curiosity. "…the former knight never really questioned it because she was after all a trained knight who could be able to cry on the spot."

As Chuck sits there knowing now that Sarah did in fact feel there was an indeed a thing under the undercover thing, he wonders if any of those tears were real. Did Sarah bring up the emotions of wanting to tell him how she felt and her possibly seeing him go to Lou's after the fake break up? So many questions and hopefully she would be able to answer them he thinks to himself.

"Sarah, do you think the tears were real for her?" Ellie asked her sister-in-law quirking her right brow as well.

"Well…" replied the veteran blonde agent as she sees all eyes on her. "…if I were the maiden the knight I would say that the tears were real for her _because_ she tapped into the emotions she felt when he broke up with her." she added glancing at her husband. "How would _you_ feel if a guy you secretly liked _broke up_ with you?" she asked looking at Clara.

_The tears were real!_ To Chuck, the seemingly great acting his wife pulled off in the home theater room wasn't just to convince Morgan, Jeff, and Lester that they were breaking up for good. The former nerd herd leaders shakes his head and expresses a grin on his face as he turns to his wife who expresses a sideways grin towards him. His attention on her would be averted to the sound of his niece's causing him to turn his head to look at her.

"I don't know…" answered Clara shaking her head. "…because it's just a made up fairy tale story and secondly it's _never_ happened to me before…ever." she firmly stated shrugging her shoulder.

"And I hope it never will baby." responded Ellie who hopes to God it doesn't happen to her as her eyebrows raise up briefly.

"Mom…" Clara whined. "…I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a grown woman." added the teenager crossing her arms.

The brief tantrum the teenager gives leads to a somewhat humorous sight as Ellie tries to hug the spitting images of herself. As this is going on, Chuck sits there for a moment as he turns to his wife and reaches over with his left hand to not only hold it but kiss it as well. To him, he's done it some many times before but on this occasion it's considered much more special.

XXX

"So what happened next buddy?" asked Morgan after things settled down.

Chuck is about to respond when Casey suddenly chimes in. "I got this one Bartowski." grunts the older N.S.A. agent.

"Go right head big guy." nodded Chuck sitting back comfortably on the couch.

"Listen up kids…" he gruffly stated as he peers down gently squeezing his granddaughter Alexis. "…you ready half-pint?"

Alexis peers up and salutes her grandpa with her tiny left hand as she holds her hello kitty doll with the other. "Yes sir." she softly and happily answered.

"Ok…"

_The scary and maiden knight were sent a magical fairy with a message for the both of them from the tiny read headed queen from another kingdom. She learned of the former knight putting himself in danger by not being under the protection of the maiden knight causing her to become gravely concerned…_

"_**I don't like the idea of this break up at all." Beckman stated with concern. "What the hell happened?"**_

"_**She got dumped." grunted Casey with hint of a smile on his face.**_

_**Sarah briefly glances at Casey then turns her attention to Beckman on screen. "We decided that it would be best for Chuck to date a civilian." she responded. "It will help secure his cover in the even that someone Ids me." she added.**_

"_**Yeah…" replied Casey glancing back at his blonde partner. "…because she got dumped." he added with a smirk.**_

"Geez, the scary knight is a jerk." said Clara shaking her head. "He and the maiden knight are partners. Why would kick her when she's down?" she wondered.

"The maiden knight has probably asked that same question herself many times Clara." responded Sarah glancing at her long time partner. "_But_, he has always had her back no matter what." she added giving a slight nod towards him to where he reciprocates one back.

Sarah knows that as much as her partner loves to torture the two of them he is very protective of them. She knows he outright doesn't want to admit that he cares about the two of them so much so that he told her when they were capture by Shaw and The Ring that she definitely picked a good one. The two of them as partners have certainly been through thick and thin together she thinks to herself.

She would be snapped back to reality when the blonde beauty suddenly feels being lightly shaken causing the mother and wife to peer down at the source sitting right beside her. "So what did the tiny read headed queen tell them mommy?" inquired Stevie peering up at his mom with the bowl of popcorn still sitting on his lap.

"Well…"

_The tiny red headed queen had cause for concern because in her mind the sandwich maiden was considered a threat because she could learn of his ability to have visions…_

"_**Let me get this straight…" firmly stated Beckman. "…some woman comes in off the street and starts dating the asset and this doesn't strike either of you as suspicious." she adds with grave concern on her part.**_

"_**It's not completely unfeasible." replied Sarah. "He is a reasonable charming guy." she stated with a bit of a smile.**_

"_**I've heard enough." the red headed General said. "I wanna know everything about this woman before she gets too close." ordered the authoritative figure.**_

"Wow…" responded Devon in disbelief. "…the tiny red headed queen wanted to find out everything about her." he added.

"She must be a scary tiny woman…" said Clara. "…possibly scarier than the scary knight." the younger teenager retorted.

In that brief moment, Chuck remembers how intimidating General Diane Beckman was those many years ago. In the beginning, she was merely a woman on a computer or television screen who he would debrief them on missions or provide information concerning a flash he had. Once he was able to see her he knew she wasn't just a permanent fixture on a screen but rather an actual live person. As time went on, she wouldn't just be considered a superior and a colleague, but he'd dare say a friend as well to the point where she actually secretly rooted for he and Sarah to get together. It's about time. Those there words told him that underneath her tough military exterior she had a heart of gold. Sadly, she would pass away and Team Chuck would attend her funeral because they respected her that much. Chuck's thoughts on the late General Beckman would subside as he responds to Clara's question. "To the former knight she was, especially when they would finally meet face to face." replied Chuck.

"Awesome!" replied Stevie. "When daddy?"

"That is much later in the story son." he responded peering down at his 6 year old boy.

"Cool." nodded the scraggily haired young man.

"The tiny read headed queen didn't want to take any chances." answered Sarah chiming in. "She went by the old adage it's better to be safe than sorry knowing the former knight would be dating a simple female citizen of Buymoria." she added.

"The scary knight always took orders from her…" interjected Casey. "…even when he disagreed with them." he gruffly stated shaking his head.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Alex.

"Yeah grandpa." responded Alexis peering up at him.

The grizzled veteran and former government agent looks at his daughter then peers down at the most innocent face he has ever seen. "That's much later in the story too half-pint." he replied as he peers up at his daughter who once again nods. His attention then turns to Chuck who knows what he is going to say.

"Let's get back on track to the story shall we." he replied clapping together.

"Dude, you forgot about what happened with the jester squire." Morgan chimed in considerably amused.

"Who?" replied Chuck furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know…" the bearded man said raising his eyebrows. "…the former knight worked with him and asked his permission." he stated glancing at Sarah who suddenly realizes what he's referring to.

It suddenly dawns on him what Morgan is talking about leading him to express a grin on his face. "Honey…" said Chuck turning to his wife while containing the laughter as best he can. "…would you like to take this one."

"I would be happy to babe." responded Sarah who is tickled pink to share this part of the story with them.

XXX

_The maiden knight was doing her job as a serving wench cooking meat on a stick over an open fire pit when the jester squire walked in making his intentions known…_

"_**Hey, Larry." Sarah said greeting Lester walk though the doors into Weinerlicious. "What can I get for you?"**_

"_**Lester." the Canadian replies back correcting the blonde woman with swagger as he approaches the counter. "I wanted to say I'm sorry to hear about you and Chuck." he said briefly peering down and then back up at her. "And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Lester softly said as he gazes longingly at her.**_

"_**That's very sweet. Thank you." she smiled.**_

"_**Wanna catch a movie? Grab a bite?" asked the nerd herd employee.**_

"_**You're asking me out a day after I broke up with your friend?" she asks with disbelief eyeing the man in front of her.**_

"Seriously? What was that dude thinking?" wondered Clara shaking her head.

"He wasn't." replied an amused Sarah. "The jester squire didn't know what he was getting himself into." added the blonde beauty glancing at Morgan and Chuck who are trying to restrain from laughing out loud.

_**Lester chuckled. "All's fair in love and war, Sarah." he whispered leaning into to look into her blue eyes.**_

_**Sarah briefly pauses before answering him. "You know what you seem like to me?" the C.I.A. agents said.**_

"_**Mm?**_

_**In that instance, Sarah throws aside the towel she's holding. "A man who knows what he wants." she replied jumping on top of the counter causing Lester to become not only startled but flustered as well. "Sure, you know, we could go through all the motions coffee, movie, dinner…" added the blonde sitting down in front of him, pulling Lester closer, and wrapping her legs around him. "…or we could just skip all of that nonsense and I could just devour you right her." she aggressively said looking right into his eyes. "Mm. This should hold us."**_

"_**It's interesting, uh, thought." Replied Lester quickly turning away as Sarah leans in to kiss him. "Let me think about that proposition." he says freeing himself from the clutches of her legs. "I, oh…" he hollered leaning down a bit as he feels Sarah's foot in between his legs. "…you're feet have seemed to have slipped…is that Jeff calling me?" he said quickly turning around to look out the front door then back at Sarah. "I will be right there, Jeff!" hollering out the door then returns his attention back to the blonde who violated him. "I'm just gonna…"**_

_**Lester doesn't finish his sentence as he immediately turns around to leave as he does Sarah hollers out to him. "What about that movie?" she responded with an amused and mischievous smile.**_

"The jester squire was clearly out of his league." Devon responded with an amused smile knowing what Lester is like.

"He was…" Sarah began. "…the jester squire walked in with what I believe kids these days call swagger and ended up running out of where the maiden knight works like a scared little child." she added.

Sarah totally forgot about that happening at Weinerlicious. It was a moment for her to just not only toy with Lester but scare the living crap out of him to the point where he would never bother her again. It certainly worked because he never came back to see her, talked to her or even made eye contact whenever she walked into Buy More. To her, it was considered a time in which she truly enjoyed being a spy she thinks to herself as a grin creeps on her lips. It's at this point, her thoughts concerning what happened long ago abruptly end when she suddenly hears laughter causing her to witness Morgan and Chuck rolling on the floor laughing. From her point of view, they couldn't hold it in as tears started rolling down both their faces. His attention on them would turn the kids who are amused by what is happening. When she turns her attention to her partner, the blonde agent clearly sees him shaking his head and mouthing the word "moron" as he looks down at the two men currently on the floor. After watching Chuck and Morgan finally compose themselves wiping the tears away from laughing too hard, she feels a tap on her leg causing her to peer down to see her son looking up at her.

"Yes S.J." she asked.

"Did the maiden knight chase the jester squire?" the young man inquired stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"No he didn't…" replied Sarah. "…but she did see the sandwich maiden and she spoke with her."

"Oh snap!" responded Clara.

"Hey!" quickly said Stevie. His attention instantly turning his female cousin sitting on the bean bag chair.

"What?" replied Clara shrugging her shoulder at him. "You had popcorn in your mouth so I said it snotrocket." the teenager said.

"What did the maiden knight say to the sandwich maiden." asked Ellie.

_When the sandwich maiden approached the maiden knight she was a bit hesitant to speak with her…_

"_**Hey Lou!" hollered Sarah getting her attention as she walks in front of the Weinerlicious. "Hi."**_

"_**Hi, nice to see you again.**_

"_**You know, he's a great guy."**_

"_**Yeah, um, I've had the same opinion so far too." she replied.**_

"_**It's not an opinion." responded Sarah. "It's a fact." she firmly stated looking the small brunette in the eyes. "Don't hurt him." she added.**_

"_**Ok…" replied Lou expressing a smile. "…wasn't planning on it." she added with a somewhat awkward chuckle as Sarah smiles back at her. "Thanks for the heads up though." said the deli owner shrugging her shoulders.**_

"The maiden knight likes him." little Alexis said giggling in her grandpa's arms as she embraces her hello kitty doll.

"It's so obvious now." stated Clara nodding with a grin. "The way she told the sandwich knight to not hurt him."

"I wonder what the former knight would say if he knew that." Alex wondered glancing at Chuck.

"I think he would say…" Chuck responded glancing at Sarah with a smile. "…the former knight would be glad to know that the woman he loved cared about him that much." stated the man still wearing Chuck Taylor high top shoes.

As Clara sits there on the bean bag chair, she quirks her brow after hearing what her Uncle Chuck said as she watches him smile at his wife…her aunt by marriage. To her, there have been certainly strange things going on while the fairy tale bedtime story is being told to them. It's in that moment she once again shrugs her shoulders as she chalks it up to adults being weird especially her parents she thinks to herself.

Her thoughts concerning how weird the adults were being subside as she poses a question to her Aunt Sarah. "So Aunt Sarah…" she said getting the attention of the woman sitting on the couch with her family. "…what happened after the maiden knight talked with the sandwich maiden?" added Clara.

"The tiny red headed queen sent a message to the scary and maiden knight that former knight was to go with the sandwich maiden to a medieval dance of their time because of a vision he had." responded for the C.I.A. agent.

"What vision?" inquired Morgan.

"The vision of the sandwich maiden's troll looking ex-betrothed and his father who are both bad guy merchants."

"Dude!" responded Stevie.

"My sentiments exactly son." Chuck replied peering down at the 4 year old.

XXX

"What's a merchant Uncle Chuck?" asked little Alexis. "Is it like a mermaid?" questioned the 4 year old.

Chuck shakes his head. "I'm afraid not kiddo." he replied. He then continues on to explain clear enough for the little girl currently sitting in Casey's lap. "Merchants are people who buy or take in stuff. Got it?"

"Got it dude." nodded Alexis giving Chuck a tiny thumbs up to him.

"So, back to the story…"

_The maiden and scary knight helped prepare the former knight in escorting the sandwich maiden to the medieval dance…_

_**Chuck sighs. "We're only on our official second date and already I'm lying to her." he said looking into a full length mirror.**_

"_**Relax…" replied Casey. "…its dating in L.A. Everyone lies." stated the burly NSA agent. "We're gonna be tapped into the club's surveillance. All we need is the audio."**_

_**Sarah approaches and stands in front of Chuck just off the side. "This has an RF-7 mini-mike that works up to 20 feet." she said showing him the guitar pin in her hand. "I want you to keep it as close to Stavros as possible."**_

"_**Are you kidding me with this?" he responded peering down at the pin in her hand and then picking it. "I can't wear this. This looks ridiculous." he stated in disbelief.**_

_**Casey chimed in. "Alternative is we join you on your date." he gruffly said looking at Chuck with his back turned to him.**_

"_**Fine." responded a peeved Chuck sticking the mini-mike on the lapel of his coat.**_

"_**Ear wig." Sarah said holding up the device for Chuck to take.**_

"_**It never stops with you people, does it?" he replied glancing at Sarah standing in front of him.**_

_**After taking it and placing it in his ear, he turns around to see Casey approaching with a rose in his hand. "Aren't you forgetting something Romeo?" he responded with a bit of a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Of of course…" said Chuck with an amused smile on his face. "…let me guess." he stated peering down at the flower in front of him. "this is equipped with some kind of microscopic, infrared tracking device that determines her mother's communist affiliations?" he said peering up at Casey.**_

"_**No, idiot." grunted the marine. "It's so you can get laid."**_

"What is it always like that with the former knight?" asked Ellie.

"Pretty much…" Chuck begrudgingly nodded "…and it would cause so much problems for him it became truly frustrating." he added shaking his head.

Sensing that her husband was going off on a bit of personal tangent concerning the early days, Sarah immediately chimes in. "Anyways, the former knight would eventually go with the sandwich maiden to the dance so he could meet the troll looking merchant ex…"

_Once they entered, the two of them met with sandwich maiden's former troll looking merchant ex-betrothed..._

_**"Hello sweatheart." greeted the man with a smile to Lou and Chuck**_

_**"Satvros..." responded Lou seeing her ex. "...Uh, this is Chuck. Chuck Stavros."**_

_**"Hi."**_

_**"Cool pin..." replied Stavros pointing to the guitar pin on Chuck's lapel. "...I'd wear mine but I left it in 80's." he added reaching to pat Chuck on the neck.**_

_**Chuck nervously laughs in response. "Ha, yeah, I kept mine."**_

_**"Nice to see you." said Lou grabbing Chuck's hand walking past her ex.**_

_**"Whoa!" he replied turning around. "Where are you going? Let me buy your new friend a drink."**_

_**"No thanks." Lou stated.**_

_**Chuck hears Casey in his ear to have a drink with Stavros. "Yeah, maybe just one." he said causing Lou to express an "are you crazy" look towards him.**_

_**"Good, VIP on me."**_

"You're right..." said Ellie. "...the sandwich maiden's ex_ does_ sound like a troll."

"Indeed babe." replied Devon.

_While the 3 sat down to speak to each other, the maiden and scary knight used a magical crystal ball to see what was happening…_

"_**Maybe I should go in." Sarah stated sitting in the surveillance van with Casey.**_

"_**Same bit with you huh?" responded the NSA Agent as he glances at his partner as he takes a bite of his sandwich.**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?" she quickly replied eyeing her partner.**_

"_**You need me to spell it out?" he answered back turning his head to look at her. "All right. You fall for the guys you work with. First Bryce, now our boy Chuck."**_

"_**Bryce was a mistake and…" Sarah retorted. "…and I haven't fallen for Chuck." she added expressing a laugh on his expense.**_

"_**Yeah, whatever you say." grunted Casey not believing a word of it. "And just so we're clear sister…not interested."**_

"You see…" said Clara shaking her head. "…the scary knight even knows and even though the sorcerer knight died in battle he wouldn't have stood a chance against the former knight."

"You think so?" wondered Chuck expressing a grin.

"For sure Uncle Chuck." replied Clara expressing absolute assurance on her face.

"Me too." said Stevie raising his hand in the air.

"Me three." softly responded Alexis.

"The kids all agree the former knight is way better than the sorcerer knight any day of the week." stated Ellie.

"Smart kids." responded Sarah glancing at Chuck with a grin.

"Plus, I can't ever picture the scary and maiden knight together." The 13 year old added shaking her head. "It's just_ too_ creepy and wrong." she added with a shiver.

In that instances, Morgan glances at Sarah and then turns to look at his father-in-law with a bit of a cringed expression on his face. "Neither can I." he stated out loud.

Upon saying that, Casey turns his attention to his son-in-law narrowing his eyes at him causing Morgan to avoid eye contact with him. After a brief moment, it's Alex who takes the initiative to ask what happens next in order to save her husband from possibly suffering bodily harm. "So did the maiden and former knight watch the former knight on his so called date with the sandwich maiden?" asked Alex.

"The scary knight did like he was supposed to…" grunted Casey glancing at Sarah. "…_but_ the _maiden knight_ decided on her own to go in."

"Oh snap!" responded Stevie excitement with. "Chick fight!"

Chuck peers down at his son quirking his right brow. "I think a man to man talk is in store later S.J."

"So you want _me_ to talk to him Bartowski?" smirked Casey. Chuck is about to respond to one of the many back handed insult given by Casey when his burly marine continues on with story.

_The maiden knight left the scary knight alone with the horses and went to go check on the former knight…_

"_**Hey what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I just wanted to make sure you're ok." she replied placing her left right hand on his left shoulder and speaking in his left ear.**_

"_**I'm on a date okay!" he said. "You're ruining it right now." replied Chuck. "I'm fine." he said not knowing Sarah is causing trouble for him with Lou. "Just go."**_

"_**Okay fine." she retorted. "But your girlfriend is leaving.**_

"Sabotage…" Clara chimed in emphasizing the obvious. "…the maiden knight did it on purpose."

"Why?" Sarah asked glancing at her husband who is interested in knowing as well.

"Duh, Aunt Sarah!" the teenage girl replied hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. "She wants him. Isn't it obvious?"

"_Maybe_ it's obvious to _you_ Clara…" Chuck responded. "…but it _wasn't_ obvious to _him_ because the former knight was in the middle of not only a mission but a date as well. It was getting complicated fast."

"_How_ complicated?" wondered Devon.

"The former knight had to choose to either call upon a magical sprite who turns invisible to listen in on the conversation between the sandwich maiden's troll looking merchant bad guy ex and his father or go after the sandwich maiden to apoligize." he explained.

"What did he do Uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis.

"He did the right thing half-pint." gruffly responded Casey. "He called upon the magical sprite who turned invisible near the father-son bad guy merchants in order to repeat back the conversation to the maiden and scary knight."

"What about the sandwich maiden?" asked Ellie.

"After sending the magical sprite, he chased after her." replied Chuck.

"The former knight was not having a good night at all." said Morgan.

"Ya think." responded Chuck shaking his head. "It got worse after that." said the business owner.

"How?" wondered Clara.

_When the sandwich maiden rode off on her horse, the maiden and scary knight pulled up on theirs…_

"_**Lou wait!" he yelled as a cab pulls off with her in it. Great!" throwing both hands in the air.**_

_**As he stands there watching the cab drive off, a dark surveillance pulls up next to him. "Nice work Chuck." Sarah said looking at him as she sits in the passenger. "We know when and where the packing is coming." she added with a hint of a smile on her face as Casey is sitting behind him with a scowly expressing on his. "Miss accomplished." nodded the blonde.**_

"_**How was your date?" smirked Casey.**_

"_**Is it me or does our government never want me to have sex again?" he said with a mixture of anger and frustration.**_

"That was _brutal_ on an epic scale." stated Clara shaking her head.

"_My_ sentiments exactly." replied Chuck raising both eyebrows.

XXX

_**NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	12. The Kiss

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. This is the chapter where it's pretty much self explainatory in which every Charah fan probably watched over and again when it happened. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Kiss**

XXX

"Did the former knight ever get a chance to talk to her?" asked Ellie.

"The former knight sent two magical fairies to her with a message saying how sorry he was." Chuck responded holding two fingers up. "He unfortunately didn't get any back in return."

"What did he do next?" asked Clara.

"He waited." answered Chuck as his attention briefly turns to the burly former N.S.A. agent. "It didn't help that the scary knight kicked him while he was down." he added.

"What did he say daddy?" asked Stevie peering up at his father.

Chuck answers his son as he peers down at him. "He offered to have a wizard cloak her living quarters in darkness and engulf it with a hazy thick mist that would cause her to come out." he replied.

"Really?" Sarah chimed in. Chuck peers up at his wife expressing a momentary "it's Casey we're talking about" stare towards her causing her to quickly nod.

"Did he take him up on his offer?" inquired Morgan.

"The former knight didn't…" responded Casey. "…but nonetheless the scary knight told him he did a good job." he added. "He also told him that because of his efforts to use the magical sprite who could turn invisible repeating the information to them they prepared themselves to go after what the troll looking merchant bad guys were getting delivered."

"What were they getting grandpa?"

"A big package half-pint." replied Casey peering down at his granddaughter.

"Oh." nodded Alexis.

"Did the sandwich maiden call back?" asked Alex.

"Nope…" answered Chuck shaking his head. "…so after speaking with the scary knight, he sent the sandwich maiden another magical fairy with message."

"Can't the former knight take a hint?" responded Clara shaking her head. "She wasn't sending him a magical fairy back because she didn't want to talk to him. Can't guys take the message?"

Chuck remembers being "that guy" who continued to call Lou in order to apologize. True, he should have just left one message but at the time it was his first ever relationship that didn't involve any spy related issues. For him, it was a genuine like of a woman who was at the time everything he ever wanted and then some. Unfortunately, she wasn't the one for him and thankfully that woman for him is sitting next to him on the couch with their son.

His thoughts concerning how he verbally harassed Lou's voicemail is abruptly ended when he hears his wife's voice as she continues on with the story. "Well Clara, the maiden knight felt sorry for what she did to him and decide to talk to him where he worked."

"What did she say?" asked Ellie.

_The maiden knight approached him after he sent the sandwich maiden a magical fairy with a message…_

"_**Won't call you back?" asked Sarah.**_

"_**I, yeah…" he responded. "…I think her voicemail's broken. It's very, very common." added Chuck.**_

"_**I want to apologize for last night." she said briefly peering down to the floor. "I suppose I jumped the gun a little and I didn't mean to interfere with your date."**_

"_**Not sure it qualifies as a date when you're bugged with C.I.A. microphones and infiltrating an arms poster, but hey…" Chuck retorted briefly raising both eyebrows expressing a half hearted smile. "…I'm new at this."**_

"_**Well…" replied Sarah says with an apologetic smile. "…it's hard to have a real relationship in this line of work."**_

"_**Apparently it's hard to have a fake on as well." responded the nerd herd leader.**_

_**A brief moment of silence is shared between the two but it's Sarah who breaks it first. "Well, if it's any consolation I never felt like our time together was work." she said turning around to walk away but turns around to speak to Chuck again. "Oh, gerber daisies. Lou's favorite."**_

"_**How do you know that?" he wondered.**_

"_**C.I.A." she replied. "I had them check flower deliveries to her addresses from the last five years.**_

"_**Good tip." responded Chuck as he watches Sarah turn around and walk off once again.**_

"Wow…" said Alex in amazement. "…the maiden knight offered to help the former knight even though she didn't have to." she added glancing at Sarah.

"I wouldn't have done it." responded Clara shaking her head. "She likes him and if it were me I would have told him how I felt."

"Then she would have placed not only herself in danger but the former knight in danger as well." responded Sarah.

"Still Aunt Sarah…" stated Clara sitting straight up on the bean bag chair. "…when you truly care about someone you risk your own heart to be happy." she added. "This will they or won't they thing has been played out plenty of times on tv and I'm sick of it. Enough with the drama is that too much to ask for?" the teenager added. A clearly annoyed expression all over her face.

"Roger that." grunted Casey.

"I would agree with you." responded Chuck. "If this were a tv show the audience would be screaming at those two to get together already and if they had the power to they would." stated the brown haired man. "Unfortunately, this isn't a tv show."

"That's an awesome example Chuckles." said Devon.

"It should be a tv show..." nodded Stevie. "…I'd watch it."

"Me too." Alexis chimed in.

"I think everybody would." responded Chuck.

"Chuck's right…" Morgan chimed in leading those in the room to turn their attention to him. "…look at Kevin and Winnie, Sam and Rebecca, Ross and Rachel, Scully and Mulder, Bones and Booth, Castle and Beckett, Tony and Ziva, Deeks and Kensi…"

"Miss Piggy and Kermit daddy?" interjected Alexis. A look of angelic innocence up towards her father.

"Yes…" he said smiling and pointing at his 4 year old daughter. "…them too small fry." added the bearded man leading to Alexis to giggle and smile.

"Is there a point to this Grimes." stated Casey eyeing his son-in-law as his granddaughter sits on his lap.

"I think what's he's trying to say Casey…" Chuck chimed in on behalf of his bearded best friend as Casey's attention is averted to him. "…the former and maiden knight's fairy tale story is not the same as those fictional characters created by some writers or executive producers whose sole purpose is to drive the audience insane." explained Chuck. "Trust me, I'm a fan of certain couple pairings myself on tv and when the powers that be start messing with the relationship then fans make their voices known."

"What makes them so different Uncle Chuck?" asked Clara.

Chuck is about to respond when Ellie chimed in. "They are different because unlike those tv characters…" she said as her daughter turns to look at her. "…they've faced major obstacles to be together and I don't mean being with other people either."

"They're right Clara…" interjected Sarah. "…the maiden knight had to work through her own issues both personal and professional while the former knight had to prove himself that he was worthy not only to be a knight but worthy of her as well. Then and only then can they be together." the former blonde agent firmly said.

A brief moment of silence is give by Clara as she sits on the bean bag chair taking in all that information. She shakes her head and gives her response. "I know this is a made up story and all…" replied Clara. "…but it sounds so real though you know as if its about _you and Aunt Sarah_"

"Do you really think this story is about _us_?" asked Sarah expressing a bit of laughter leading Chuck to do the same as well. The spy couple keep their attention on Clara as they wait with baited breath her answer.

XXX

Clara chuckles in response. "Not really." she answered shaking her head. "It's just that the story is so detailed that you can't help but root for the two of them."

"I know kiddo…" nodded Chuck with a grin as he glances at his wife who also expresses a grin as well. "…it's all worth it though but this story does have a happy ending." he added with a wide smile on his lips looking at his teenage niece.

Once again, a there is a brief moment of silence within the room but that would soon end as Alexis breaks the silence. "Uncle Chuck." the 4 year old softly said.

"Yeah Lexi..." he replied turning his attention to her. "…what's up?" added Chuck.

"Story please." she requested.

Chuck expresses a grin in response. "Yes ma'am." he replies with a head nod. "Let' see…"

_The former knight used the suggestion that he got from the maiden knight and went to where she worked making sandwiches for the Buymorian citizens. Needless to say, he would not give up until he talked to her and she made it tough on him to stop what she was doing in order to listen. After the crowd was gone, he was able to finally speak with her…_

"_**I just wanted to apologize about last night and explain…"**_

_**Lou interjected. "I'm working. You want a sandwich?" she asked still miffed with him after what happened at the club as Lou takes the number from Chuck's hand.**_

"_**Yeah, I'll take a sandwich."**_

"_**Great." she half heartedly responded. "What will you have?" asked the brunette.**_

"_**You carry wheat bread?"**_

"_**We do." she firmly stated behind the counter peering up at him.**_

"_**Why don't you grab a couple slices of that." he tells her leading Lou to grab two piece of wheat behind her and turns to face him. "Now toss them and grab the seedless rye. And while you're at it…" he said walked around and going behind the counter. "…grab some pastrami. End cut, none of that lean crap." he added.**_

"_**A man with high cholesterol." Lou dryly responded. "Sexy."**_

"_**Oh, I'm just getting warmed up." he retorted standing a few feet away from her.**_

"_**Coleslaw."**_

"_**On the side?"**_

"_**On the top, lather it on."**_

"_**Swiss?" she asked about to pick it up but Chuck reaches over taking her hand to move it over to what he wants.**_

"_**Munster."**_

"_**Is that it?" she asks with a soft grin.**_

"_**After you shut it down and grill it." he replied with a smirk, "This is a hot sandwich, sweetheart. In the Reuben family" added Chuck causing Lou to express a smile as she takes Chuck sandwich and grills it. Afterwards, he grabs the gerber daisies from the top counter and gives them to her. "These are for you. They were alive at one point."**_

_**Lou laughs at all the effort he's put in waiting to talk with her as peers down at the flowers then up at him. "Gerber daises, they're my favorite."**_

"_**I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk last night." he replied. "I was really nervous."**_

"_**Shut up Chuck." she said stepping forward in order to kiss him and feels herself being lifted up.**_

"The former knight was smooth." Devon said. "He definitely turned the charm on the sandwich maiden." he added.

"The assistance goes to the maiden knight because she has always had his back since they met right babe." Sarah responded reach over placing her right hand on her husband's knee and rubbing it.

"Yup." nodded Chuck with a grin. His attention would suddenly be averted to Morgan putting his own 2 cents into the mix.

"Dude…" replied Morgan leaning forward as he sits next to his wife. "…that was sort of like the scene in Lethal Weapon 3." he added.

"Which scene Morg?"

"You know where Riggs and Cole are showing their scars from the line of duty to each other." he said. "Instead of scars the former knight and the maiden knight use bread and luncheon meat."

As Chuck sat there for a moment, he couldn't help but agree with his logic. Granted, there are times where his best friend's logic tends to be way out there in regards to such discussion as bringing mayonnaise to a deserted island. True, those discussions or debates according to Casey lasted approximately 4 hours but when it comes this particular topic he brings up he does make sense.

"I've never thought of it that way." replied Chuck with a grin. "Now that I think about it…"

"Keep it moving Bartowski." grunted Casey.

"Yeah, Barksowkee keep it moving." Alexis lightly grunted.

A number of chuckles are heard within the room as Chuck continues the story…

_After the former knight was able to get back into the sandwich maiden's good graces, he found himself being visited by the maiden and scary knight the following morning. They did not look happy…_

"_**Morning, handsome." Chuck said looking at his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom. "Nice work last night."**_

_**His attention would be suddenly snapped by the sound of Casey's voice. "Hey lover boy." he gruffly hollered out causing Chuck to become startled turning his attention to the open doorway where Casey and Sarah are standing. "Hasn't that mirror suffered enough already?"**_

"_**I am in the bathroom, okay? Is there nothing sacred to you people?**_

"_**Just the right to bear arms." Casey gruffly replied.**_

"_**You two look terrible." Chuck said walking out the bathroom heading into hallway and stopping into the kitchen with the two agents following right behind him.**_

"_**Well, we were all night explaining to our bosses why we raided a cargo freighter filled and air and a surveillance camera." he firmly responded.**_

_**Sarah chimes in. "The tip you gave us was compromised. Someone set us up."**_

"_**I think it was your sandwich maker." grunted Casey.**_

"_**Are you kidding me? Lou?" he replied in disbelief holding a cup of coffee in his left hand looking at Casey and Sarah. "Please, come on. You guys don't want me to date for national security reasons, fine." Said Chuck with a mixture of annoyed frustration. "But I think this is pathetic and quite frankly beneath you, Sarah."**_

_**In that instance, Casey takes out a photo handing it to Sarah who hands it to Chuck. "This was taken at the docks after you date."**_

_**Upon looking at it, Chuck sees Lou with her ex Stavros. "I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." he said.**_

"_**Good." Casey grunted out. "Can't wait to hear it." he added eyeing the asset.**_

_**Chuck hands the photo back to Sarah but doesn't take it. "Keep it." she softly said looking at Chuck. "We have plenty more." added the blonde agent turn to walk off out the front door leaving Chuck standing in the kitchen.**_

"Oh snap!" responded Stevie. "The sandwich maiden is a bad guy." he added.

"She has to be. The maiden and scary knight saw her with her troll looking ex-boyfriend." Clara said shaking her head. "Plus, I think the maiden knight felt sorry for the former knight because she wanted to say I told you so but didn't."

"You're probably right." Sarah nodded as she glances at Chuck.

To Sarah, she did feel at the time sorry for Chuck because he so wanted to be in a relationship with a normal woman who he considered too good to be true. Unfortunately, the evidence they provided him said otherwise as the photo showed her making a deal with her ex Stavros. As much as she wanted to say I told you so, she cared about him too much to put him through that king of embarrassment.

"Something tells me the good knights rode on horseback and kept watch over her without being seen." Ellie said.

"You're right sis." Sarah responded.

It's at that point Casey chimes in. "The good knights were sitting on their horses when they spotted her. After sitting on them for a while, guess who decided not to stay on their horse." The former Colonel said.

"The former knight." hollered Alexis.

"You're right half-pint…" he replied ticking his granddaughter's stomach causing her to giggle. "…_he_ decided to find out if she was a bad guy."

"I take it the two good knights followed after him." asked Alex.

"They stayed behind because they didn't want to blow their cover." responded the older former N.S.A. agent.

"So did he talk to her…" asked Clara. "…and was she a bad guy?" she added with absolute vapid curiosity.

"Yes he did." nodded Chuck. "He talked to her but unfortunately she wasn't a bad guy. According to her, the sandwich maiden's ex was helping her out of the kindness of his heart with getting the stuff she needed for her sandwiches." he added. "She would leave and the former knight was kicking himself for believing the maiden and scary knight."

"That stinks." Morgan said.

"It gets worse." grunted Casey.

"How?" wondered Devon.

"The maiden knight would get off her horse and back him up instead of staying along side her partner." stated the grizzled and former government agent.

"So what happened when she saw him." asked Clara.

"They ended up getting captured…" responded Chuck. "…by the sandwich maiden's troll looking merchant ex boyfriend." he added.

_You see, the former and maiden knight were captured. They were thrown into a large trunk and placed in a horse drawn carriage to the shipping yard of Buymoria. As they're locked in the large trunk they spoke to each other…_

"_**Why did you come? I had the situation under control." he quickly said closely spooning next to her in the trunk of Stavros' car.**_

"_**Yeah I can see that." she replied straight ahead.**_

"_**So I assume you have a plan to get us out?"**_

"_**Right now Casey's tracking you GPS device in your watch." she replied. "A SWAT team will be here any minute."**_

"_**Yeah." Responded the nerd herd rep. "About the watch…" said Chuck causing Sarah to shift in the camped confines of Stavros' trunk and face him. "Lou was incriminating herself. I didn't want her in trouble." he stated.**_

"_**Always the romantic huh Chuck?"**_

"_**Jealous?"**_

"_**It was foolish." she angrily spitted out. "Do you think the C.I.A. is interested in a deli-meat smuggler?"**_

"_**Well, excuse me if I'm not Mr. Perfect spy." he spitted back at her. "We can't all be Bryce Larkin now can we?"**_

"_**Oh, who's jealous now?"**_

"_**Jealous of you and Bryce?" he replied back. "Never."**_

"_**Said everything you want to say?" she said looking him in the eyes with anger.**_

"_**More or less."**_

"_**Good." Sarah emphatically spits out. "Now shut up. You're sucking up all the air." she added shifting/turning her body facing the other way from looking at Chuck.**_

"Ouch…" responded Devon wincing at what was shared. "…that did not sound awesome."

"I hope the scary knight saves them." a worried Alexis said.

"Don't worry half-pint…" replied Casey leaning down to kiss his granddaughter on top of the head. "…he will." he added expressing a small grin.

XXX

_Knowing the former and maiden knight were captured, the former knight would have to go to the one person who knew the exact location of the Buymoria shipping yard where the troll looking ex-boyfriend would be taking them…_

"No way." responded Clara.

"Yup…" responded Chuck. "…and the former knight somehow gave her the impression he was working for the Buymorian government." he added. "She would later accept his apology and even though they are no longer together they remained friends.

"Do you want me to tell the story or not Bartowsk?" grunted Casey.

"Right, go ahead big guy." he said.

"This is what happened next…"

_**Casey walks into Lou's Deli. "Food and Drug Administration." he stated showing his badge to Lou.**_

"_**How can I help you?"**_

"_**We know about the illegal meats you've been importing, miss." answered the Major. "FDA's been running a task force against the Demetrios Family. You're going down for 10 to 20 in a federal pen."**_

"_**For salami?"**_

"_**For guns."**_

"_**Guns?"**_

"_**Demetrios Family's been shipping guns which means, we can nail you for aiding and abetting terrorist." he firmly stated. "Or you can help us."**_

_**Lou is briefly silent peering up at Casey. "Uh, what would I have to do?" she inquired.**_

"_**Give me the dock number where you're receiving your shipments from Stavros."**_

_**The deli owner expresses a sigh as she peers up at the man standing in front of her. "Dock 14B, the northwest pier."**_

"_**Thanks." replied Casey heading out the door but before he leaves he says one last thing to Lou. "By the way miss, you're pastrami's delicious." he added pointing at her as he heads out the door.**_

"Dude!" hollered Stevie. "What happened next Uncle Casey?" he asked.

"The scary knight got their in time and he brought additional knights to back him up and draw their swords against the bad guys." he gruffly stated.

"Awesome!" responded Alexis with a smile on her face.

"The maiden and former knight were able to free themselves thanks to him." said Sarah. "Once they got to safety the two of them went after the big package that the two bad guy merchants held for somebody."

"Who did it belong to?" asked Morgan.

"They didn't know but they were going to find out after he had a vision of where the big package is located at." replied Chuck.

"_**The bomb's at Berth 10 Chuck!" Sarah says running towards the location. "I want you to get far away from here as possible!"**_

"_**I'm coming with you." Chuck replied running with her but stops when Sarah refuses to let him go any further.**_

"_**You're not going near a live bomb." she firmly stated pulling him back.**_

"_**Do you know how to defuse a bomb?" Chuck quickly asksedSarah. "Do you have an Instersect in your head?" he added tapping the temple of his head heading then rushing off to the location of the bomb.**_

"_**Hey Chuck!" responded the blonde agent chasing after him. "Wait!" she shouted running after Chuck. The two of them would eventually arrive at the large package. After Sarah grabs two crow bars nearby, she hands one to Chuck. They both open it seeing what looks to be a huge bomb in front of them.**_

"The big package turned out to be a giant orb that started pulsating with electricity." said Sarah in a suspenseful tone of voice.

"Oh double snap!" responded Stevie. "Did the former knight call Buymoria's lady of the lake dad?"

"No son he could only call upon her once." replied Chuck peering down at his son. "He tried using his visions to find a way to stop the giant orb from possibly exploding because it look like it was going to." he added turning his attention from his son to everybody else in the room.

"Did it work?" asked Alex totally intrigued and glued to every word that being spoken by Chuck, Sarah, and her father.

"_**Run, I'll stay to defuse it." ordered Sarah.**_

"_**No…" refused Chuck. "…I'm not leaving you here."**_

"_**Go. That is an order."**_

"_**No!" he adamantly responded refusing once again to leave her side.**_

_**In response, Sarah walks over and aims her weapon at Chuck to move. "I said go." she emphatically ordered.**_

"_**Oh I see." replied Chuck. "You're going to shoot me to prevent me from being blown up?" he adds reiterating the messed up logic in that. "That's a great plan." he added.**_

"_**Why are you so stubborn?" she angrily spitted out.**_

"_**I consider this a moment of courage. Don't know where it's coming from." he quickly responded. "You just bring out the worse in me."**_

"_**And you in me." she quickly replied back stepping forward.**_

_**Chuck's eyes drifted from the red illuminated numbers counting down in almost mocking fashion as they went down to zero. Swallowing hard, he forces out one final, feeble joke, turning to the woman standing in front of him before closing his eyes. **_"_**It was nice knowin' ya." he softly says.**_

_**The blonde agent momentarily stands there and then throws all caution to the wind, Sarah rises up on her toes, yanking his face down to hers. Her mouth covered his, engaging him in a desperate, agonizingly sinful kiss. She could feel him freeze for a moment before a brush of her tongue against his closed mouth prompted him into action. Large palms cupped her cheeks before gliding down her body, leaving shivers in their wake. One long arm slipped around her waist, the spread fingers anchoring her to his leanly muscular body.**_

_**Her own hands had drifted down from to fist in the open lapels of his Buy More shirt, as they drew him closer. His mouth opened to hers, their tongues tangling in the intoxicating dance that very well have been their final moment on the living earth. The only coherent thought that skated through Chuck's mind was if he were to die right now, he would be dying a very happy man.**_ _**After what seems lie forever**_, _**their lips slowly separate from each other and their eyes open looking into each other's eyes. Chuck turns his head towards the bomb with Sarah doing the same as well.**_

_**The timer reads all 0's. In that instance, Chuck and Sarah turn their attention back to one another with Sarah breathing out as she slowly falls back on her heels peering up at the man she just kissed. "The good news is we're alive…" she said slightly embarrassed and mentally kicking herself for what she just did as she gazes up into Chuck's brown eyes. "…and the bad new is this is kind of an uncomfortable moment right now." she added expressing an awkward smile towards him.**_

"_**It's completely comfortable on my end…" replied Chuck looking down into her the blue eyes. "…just sayin." he added briefly raising his eyebrow.**_

"Yay!" bellowed Alexis. "They finally kissed!" she happily said leaning forward raising both arms in the arm with her hello kitty doll dangling from her right hand.

"Actually Lexi…" responded Sarah. "…the maiden knight kissed him." she explained glancing at her husband who raises both eyebrows at her expressing a grin.

"It's about freakin' time." stated Clara throwing her hands in the air.

"Awesome." Devon said with a smile.

"What about the giant glowing orb daddy?" inquired Stevie.

"It turns out it wasn't exploding…" replied Chuck shaking his head. "…it was_ morphing_." he added with both eyebrows raised.

"Into what?" asked Ellie totally enthralled concerning that part of the story.

"The former knight didn't get a chance to know because the maiden and scary knight told him to leave for his own safety." said Sarah. "After he left, they immediately called upon wizards to come to their location and they did."

"Wizards like Harry Potter daddy?"

"Not those kinds of wizards son." he replied.

"Oh." nodded Stevie.

"The two knight would wait until several wizards felt it was clear for them to get close to it." stated Casey. "They cast a protection spell just in case and once it was safe they approached it with caution holding their shields in front of them."

"What did it morph into?" asked Alex.

"A sleeping chamber." answered the former the blonde C.I.A. agent.

"Who was in it?" wondered Morgan.

"_**Oh my god, Bryce?" breathed out Sarah as he look at him in the chamber with absolute stunned disbelief.**_

"_**Didn't I kill him?" gruffly stated Casey expressing stunned disbelief as well looking at the man he thought he killed back at DN1.**_

"THE SORCERER KNIGHT IS ALIVE!" all 3 kids yelled in unison.

XXX

_**NOTE: HOPE YOU'VE BEEN ENJOYING THE STORY BOOK VERSION OF CHUCK. BE SO KIND AND REVIEW. SHARE WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS.**_


	13. The Sorcerer Knight

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. Since, Chuck vs. The Nemesis was considered a depressing episode I attempted to lighten it up with as much humor as I could. Plus, I have been asked if I'm going to skip any episodes and the answer is yes because there are several like Undercover Lover, most of Tom Sawyer except the ending, Sens, Third Dimension, etc. Hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Sorcerer Knight**

XXX

"Dude!" hollered a wide eyed Stevie.

"I did not see that coming." responded Clara shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"Neither did the maiden knight and especially not the scary knight." said Casey. "He was the one responsible for smiting him with his own sword." he added.

"What…how?" asked Clara. "It's impossible to come back from the dead."

"The maiden knight would agree with you Clara." responded the beautiful blonde.

"Not unless your Superman…" Morgan chimed in causing everybody to turn their attention to him and just stare at him. "…just sayin." he added shrugging his shoulders.

"Idiot." Casey muttered under his breathe. He watches his daughter get her husband's attention silently telling him to quiet so the story can continue. He complies.

The brief moment of silence is broken by Chuck who takes the initiative to begin the story. "As I said before, the former knight didn't know this because the following day he was working along side the squire when the maiden knight approached him." he said.

"Did they kiss again?" asked Alexis with hopeful eagerness in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not kiddo." replied Chuck shaking his head. "He did talk to her about the kiss they shared and he was about to ask her if she wanted to join his family for dinner because they were having a celebration called…" he said briefly pausing trying to figure out something to call thanksgiving that seems believable. A few second later he instantly comes up with a name. "… Festivus." nodded the brown haired man.

"What's Festivus?" inquired Stevie.

"Well…" answered Chuck peering down at his son. "…Festivus is a celebration where you have a big feast where an 8 foot wooden pole is planted in the middle of the living quarters with whatever decorations you want. You have feats of strength involving how much food you can eat and afterwards each member of the family is given the chance to tell how much they are thankful."

I hope she hasn't watched that particular Seinfeld episode Chuck thinks to himself. He knows that his big sister has the complete box set of the awesome series on her shelf at home. Truth be told, if it hadn't been Thanksgiving during the time that Bryce showed up he would have been just making stuff up off the top of his head. Thankfully, he is still one of the best at bringing up pop culture references next to his best bud Morgan that in his mind truly come in hand in a pinch.

"Isn't that called Thanksgiving." wondered Clara.

"Yeah…" chimed in Morgan once again knowing his buddy just used a Seinfeld reference in order to further the story. "…but Festivus is what they celebrated in Buymoria." added the bearded one giving a quick nod to his best friend who reciprocates one back.

"Uh ok." shrugged Clara furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uncle Chuck." said Alexis.

"Yeah kiddo." responded Chuck turning his attention to his bearded best friend's 4 year old daughter."

"Get on with the story dude." she requested.

"Right…" nodded Chuck complying with the young Grimes offspring. "…the story." he added as he gets back on track with the story. "Well, the former knight was asking the maiden knight to join his family for Festivus when she dropped the bomb on him."

_The former and maiden knight rode their horses to a secret lair where they were holding the sorcerer knight magically chained unable able to move or use his powers because his powers were binded. As he stood there behind a magical mirror that didn't allow them to be seen, he couldn't believe who he was seeing with his own two eyes. After a taking a few moments for himself, the former knight steps through the magical mirror and proceeded to talk to him._

"_**Who are you?" asked Bryce with his head down unable to move as he's strapped to a chair.**_

"_**Hey…" greeted Chuck cautiously approaching his former Stanford roommate. "…Bryce, buddy, it's me, Chuck." he added standing an arms length away from him.**_

_**Bryce gives a sideways glance to the man standing to his right. "I don't believe you." he gruffly replied shaking his head. "What have you done with the real Chuck?" the captured rogue agent responded.**_

_**In response Chuck turns around heading towards and stands in front of the one way mirror with Casey and Sarah standing on the other side. "I'd like to come out now, please." he nervously requested. After not getting any response from Casey or Sarah, he turns around cautiously approaching once again his former best friend. "Great. Well, unless we're in the twilight zone, and I'm some kind of clone, the answer to your question is, 'yes' I am the real Chuck." he firmly stated.**_

"_**Prove it." he replied looking up at the man claiming to be Chuck Bartowski. " tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'?"**_

"_**Come on…" responded Chuck whispering to Bryce. "…. they're watching us right now." he added.**_

"_**Do it." the dark haired spy demanded.**_

_**Chuck briefly turns to the one way mirror once again then returns his attention to Bryce stepping foward giving his response. "HIja'. bIpIvHa'law'."**_

"_**Your Klingon's a bit rusty Chuck." grinned Bryce as he peers up at the man who is telling the truth concerning his identity.**_

"What language did they speak to each other little brother." asked Ellie.

"It was a language they learned from Lord of the Ring type Elves with rather large foreheads." answered Chuck raising both eyebrows. "They spoke it regularly when they were knights at the Ivory Kingdom that he was banished from." he nodded towards her.

In that instance, Ellie's eyes immediately widened as she realizes who he was talking about. The man who was responsible for kicking his brother out of Stanford and making his life an utter mess was the sorcerer knight. She thought he was killed during a bank robbery that she read in the newspaper and even spoke with her brother who went to his funeral or so she thought. "I did not know that." said Mrs. Woodcomb in absolute disbelief.

"Now _you_ do." replied Chuck with a sheepish grin.

Chuck's attention on his sister would suddenly be broken by Alex who causes him to turn his head towards her. "I bet it was a complete surprise for the former knight to see that the sorcerer knight alive." she stated.

"You're not the only one." responded the former nerd herd leader glancing at Sarah. "The former knight had so many questions he wanted answers and hopefully he was going to get them."

"_**Yeah, I've been kinda busy ever since I got your e-mail." he responded.**_

"_**Did you open it?**_

"_**Yeah.**_

"_**Your computer?**_

"_**Destroyed.**_

"_**So your the only one?**_

"_**I don't get it Bryce…" wondered Chuck wanting answers. "… why did you do it? Why did you send it to me? Why did you blow up the computer? And, last but not least, how the hell are you still alive?" he spitted out.**_

"_**It's complicated." Bryce retorted as he continues to lock eyes with the man he had kicked out of Stanford.**_

"_**Who saved you?" he asked with absolute curiosity.**_

"_**They saved me."**_

"_**They saved you…" he emphatically stated. "…. did they?" said Chuck. "Could you be anymore cryptic? Could I get a name, a place, a something?"**_

_**Bryce motions for Chuck to come closer. "Come here." he whispered. Chuck leans forward so the super spy can speak privately with him. "I'm sorry Chuck." he stated as he suddenly frees himself grabbing an injection needle using as a weapon to hold Chuck hostage. "Untie me." he demands as the nerd herd leaders let out a girlish scream.**_

"Oh snap!" responded Stevie.

"That was a stupid move." stated Clara shaking her head. "He walked right into that trap the sorcerer knight set up." she added.

"Rookie mistake." softly grunted Casey.

"Once the sorcerer knight saw the maiden knight he was surprised to see her but not the scary knight." the blonde beauty said.

"I wonder who_ they_ are?" inquired Morgan.

"That would be a question the former knight would find out buddy as he was dragged out through the magical mirror. The maiden and scary knight along with other knights drew their swords." Chuck said. "The good knights would try to stop the sorcerer knight from escaping with the former knight in his clutches as they headed down the tower steps of the secret lair." he replied.

XXX

_Once the sorcerer knight saw that they weren't being followed, they briefly stopped to speak with each other…_

_**As the elevators doors close the rogue agent releases his hold on Chuck patting him on the back. "You knew I wouldn't do it, right?" Bryce smiled standing in front of Chuck.**_

"_**No!" responded a frazzled Chuck as he turns around to face his nemesis. "No, I did not know that Bryce! How would I know that? What are you trying to do?" he emphatically stated watching him scan the upward interior of the elevator."**_

"_**What's Sarah doing here?" asked Chuck turning to face Chuck.**_

"_**She's protecting me, ok?" he quickly blurted out. "And so is Casey. We're the good guys." he added trying to get through to him. "Look, you need to stop this before someone, namely me, get's hurt." emphasized the brown haired man.**_

"_**Too soon." Bryce retorted as his attention on Chuck turns to the elevator keypad. "We're slowing down."**_

"_**We don't have to do the whole thing…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Bryce grabs him using as a human shield once again placing the injection needle near his neck once again. "No please don't do this!" he screamed.**_

"_**When the elevator stops and the door opens the two men see a dark figure with noticeable scars above and below his left eye. "Bryce." he softly responded. "Who's your friend?" he asked stepping forward.**_

"The evil scarred knight sounds mean and scary." said Alex.

"To the former knight he was." replied Chuck. "The minute that he looked at him walking up the tower steps he immediately had a vision."

"What did he see Uncle Chuck?" asked the 4 year old girl sitting on her grandfather's lap

"A very bad man Lexi." he answered. "An evil bad man that did bad things to the King's knights." added the business owner.

"_**In that moment, Chuck's eyes flicker causing a flash to occur to where he sees the a number of scary images that freak him out.**_ _**Once the flash is over Chuck stands there as Bryce responds to the scarred man in front of them.**_

"_**You step back." demanded Bryce.**_

"_**Okay." he calmly responded. "I wouldn't want you to kill some random person. I'd feel just terrible." added the cold hearted killer.**_

"_**Tell your people that I'm gone."**_

"_**This your chance Bryce." he replied. "The is me being reasonable. Let's go, let's be friends again."**_

"_**We were never friends." Bryce firmly spitted out.**_

"_**Ouch." the scarred man responded. "Now my feelings are hurt. You're going to run aren't you?" he said looking at his supposed friend who nods in response as continues to hold his hostage in front of him. "Good." he says expressing a sinister, eerie smirk.**_

_**After the doors close Bryce releases his hold on Chuck. "Who was that?" asked Chuck staring at the elevator door in front of him.**_

"_**Nobody." Bryce responded expressing a look of death in his eyes after encounter the scarred man.**_

"_**What's Fulcrum?" asked Chuck turning around to face his one time best friend.**_

"_**Where did you hear that?" he inquires.**_

_**Chuck reaches up with his right hand pointing to his head. "The Intersect." he replied. "I have these flashes." breathed out Chuck.**_

"_**I was right." smiled Bryce stepping forward in amazement. "You can remember it's intel. Is it always that fast?"**_

_After getting past the evil scarred knight, the sorcerer and former knight would make their way down the tower steps once again..._

"The Fulcrumate sound mysterious." said Morgan. "They must be a powerful group to be able to bring someone back to life." he added.

"And dangerous." Devon stated.

"So not awesome." the teenage daughter of Ellie and Devon Woodcomb said.

_Not awesome indeed Clara. _The second after he flashed on the man who's name was known only as Tommy, he knew Bryce just put his life in danger even more. The images that were and still are seared into his brain of him killing several good agents exuding an emotionless expression showed he thoroughly enjoyed taking people's lives and has done it often, which is a scary thought for anyone to even think about.

"The vision that the former knight had showed a man void of any remorse whatsoever and even the sorcerer knight seemed to be scared of him." said Chuck. "He wanted more answers as he was going to ask the sorcerer knight one way or the other." he added.

_**The brown haired man responds with a question of his own. "What is Fulcrum, Bryce? Who are they, and how do they know you?" he spitted out wanting desperately to know the answers.**_

_**Upon asking that, the elevator alarms sound leading Bryce to look at Chuck as he attempts to stop him to get answers. "This is my stop." the trained killer said.**_

"_**No, wait." he frantically responded. "I have questions." pleaded Chuck. "I have a million questions."**_

"_**Chuck…" responded Byrce reaching up placing his left hand on Chuck's right shoulder. "This is gonna sting." he added suddenly injecting him with a knock out drug of some sort. As Chuck is slowly losing consciousness the escapee tells him one more thing. "Tell Sarah it's hard to say goodbye."**_

"I hate needles." said Stevie peering up at his father

"Me too son." he replied peering down at his 6 year old son.

His attention on him would be averted to Alex asking him a question. "What did he mean by that?" she asked.

"Probably a secret message knights say to each other like the crow flies at midnight or something like that." Morgan answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Or…" chimed in Ellie. "…maybe he was simply telling the maiden knight goodbye." replied the good doctor.

Morgan and Ellie are both right Sarah thinks to herself as she notices her husband glancing in her direction. It stemmed when they were both recruited for Project Omaha and they would relay the message through a third party. In any case, the sudden appearance of her former partner and lover was a complete shock to the system personally, mentally, and not to mention emotionally as well. For the longest time she thought he was dead and when she saw his body in that cryo sleep chamber she couldn't believe her eyes. At that particular time, things would certainly become complicated as she remembers struggling with feelings for him while dealing with the one's she's been having ever since she first met Chuck. Even though she loved Bryce, she wasn't ever in love with him may he rest in peace.

"So the sorcerer knight escaped by temporarily putting the former knight to sleep?" asked Clara.

"Yeah…" replied Chuck with a nod to his awesome niece. "…the sorcerer knight regained his strength and transported himself out of secret knight lair without being caught." he added.

"Cool." responded Stevie.

"Not for the maiden and scary knight son." he responded peering down at his son. "The scary knight was not happy at all that he grunted his displeasure because he escaped." said the tall, lanky man briefly glancing at Casey.

XXX

"Did they go after the sorcerer knight Uncle Chuckles?" inquired Clara.

"It was considered futile attempt to go after someone who didn't want to be found Clare Bear." answered Chuck. "The sorcerer knight was well trained and he disappeared out of sight." he added. "In a way, he's like the movie version of Jason Bourne but actually has the ability to kill someone."

"Awesome example buddy." said Morgan pointing at his best bud.

"Thanks Morg." nodded Chuck.

"So what did they end up doing?" asked Ellie.

"Glad you asked sis."

_The maiden knight escorted the former knight back to his living quarters. When they reached his front door, they stopped to talk with each other…_

"_**So are you and Casey gonna go after Byrce?" asked Chuck looking at Sarah.**_

"_**No…" replied Sarah shaking her head. "…Bryce is probably halfway around the world by now." she added. "It's someone else's job to find him." the blonde agent responded with a smile.**_

"_**Sarah, this is Bryce Larkin we're talking about." he firmly stated. "Your old flame. My old nemesis. We have to do something."**_

"_**We each have our own assignment." responded Sarah trying to avoid a conversation that she knows he wants to have.**_

"_**Right…" nodded the asset. "…and I'm yours." he stated. "So what…what does this mean for us?"**_

"_**Nothing." replied Sarah expressing a cold response back. "You're protected."**_

"_**No, for us." emphatically stated locking eyes with her. "Our fake relationship. I mean, you and Bryce were…" he said trying to get the words out. "…you're really not making this easy." he added as Sarah stands in front of him seemingly unaffected by what has happened.**_

"The maiden knight is torn between the man she loved and the man she was truly falling in love with." said Alex. "It was probably a tough choice to make for her."

"What choice would that be?" wondered Devon.

"The choice to stay/hold on to the past and continue feeling pain or move on to the future where she'll be happy for the rest of her life." she responded. "The proverbial ying and the yang of the human heart." she added glancing at Sarah.

After a brief moment of silence Sarah chimes in. "The maiden knight didn't see that choice." she explained shaking her head.

"Why?" asked Clara. "It doesn't make any sense. The obvious choice_ is_ the former knight hands down." the teenager added.

"Not to her." replied Sarah shaking her head. "For her, _the choice_ was always keeping the past close never letting it go and always hiding behind the job because she was scared what would happen if she did." added the beautiful blonde.

"What would she be scared of exactly?" asked Chuck quirking his right brow.

"If _I_ fair to guess…" answered Sarah looking at her husband. "…experiencing something and someone totally new that it opened a part of herself that would become absolutely vulnerable." answered the happily married woman.

"What's wrong with that?" Ellie wondered.

"The one rule that_ all_ knights adhere to is they _don't_ fall in love." she retorted. "To even take the chance to open your heart to someone like the former knight knowing all her life she's been trained to shut off her feelings burying them deep down inside can be considered a liability that ends up killing her." added Sarah.

"That's a_ stupid_ rule." said Alexis scrunching her face up as she embraces her hello kitty doll tightly.

"I agree with ya kiddo." replied Chuck. "I think the maiden knight being able to open not only herself up, but her heart as well to the point of actually letting herself love someone like the former knight caused her to believe she could possibly mess up her life if she did." he added.

"Love doesn't mess things up…" responded Alex shaking her head. In that moment, she cuddles closely next to the bearded man she loves giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "…it makes things much better once you embrace what love can bring into your life." she added resting her head on her husbands left shoulder.

"Indeed." responded Devon squeezes his wife Ellie around her waist and then leaning in to give her a kiss on the right side of cheek causing her to express a glowing smile.

Chuck would not be let the opportunity slip by him as he leans forward then to the side in order to not smother Stevie in order to press his lips against hers briefly closing their eyes. The euphoric moment between the two of them is considered special but it wouldn't last long as a clearly audible grunt is heard from their burly teammate.

"Can we get back to the story." grumbled Casey.

"Roger that Uncle Casey." nodded Clara as she rolls her eyes after seeing parents getting all lovey dovey with each other.

The response causes the spy couple to unfortunately have their lips part ways but would expresses smiles as they look into each other's eyes. As they do, the words I love you are mouthed to each other. Afterwards, Chuck leans back and makes himself comfortable knowing he is truly the luckiest man alive to be married to the woman setting next to him.

"I'll take this one Bartowski if you don't mind." the grizzled military veteran grunted.

"Go right ahead." the brown haired man responded. He sits comfortably on the couch as his arms rest on the top of the couch as his fingers gently rubs the back of his wife's head.

"All right, here's what happened next…"

_The former knight entered his living quarters with food for the celebration of Festivus, and as he walks in he sees the scary knight standing there drinking ale…_

"_**Hey…" said Chuck placing his right hand on Casey's left shoulder but immediately removes after hearing him grunt. "…ahem…sorry. I have a question for you." he added briefly glancing behind him seeing his sister busy in the kitchen. "What do you think Bryce meant when he said, "Casey care to try again?" the youngest Bartowski sibling inquired. "Call me crazy, but I got the weirdest feeling like it was you who killed him."**_

"_**Good guess."**_

"_**Does Sarah know?" he quickly responded keeping his voice low.**_

"_**It's in my report."**_

"_**Why would you do that? What would you kill Bryce?**_

"_**Orders." the Major stated. "Your old nemesis is a very dangerous human being, Chuck. You get a chance to shoot Bryce Larkin, you shoot to kill." said Casey expressing a gratifying smirk on his lips.**_

"The scary knight is like a marine." responded Devon. "When he's given orders he follows them out." he added.

"I'll tell you one thing about the scary knight…" stated Sarah. "…he's the best partner the maiden knight ever had and wouldn't want any else to watch her back in battle."

"Ooh rah." Casey proudly stated expressing a grin.

"I agree." Ellie responded.

"The dude's awesome." said Stevie.

"I think he's cool." responded Clara.

"Me too." Morgan chimed in.

"Count me in." grinned Alex towards her father.

"Without the scary knight…" replied Chuck. "…there wouldn't be a knight team at all." he added.

A smirk appears on Casey face as he turns his attention to Alexis. "How about you half-pint?" asked Casey peering down at his granddaughter. "What do you think of the scary knight?"

Alexis remains briefly silent as she purses her lips together in thinking mode. After a few seconds, she responds to her grandpa. "He's still a big fat poopy head…" answered Alexis. "…but I like him." she smiled peering up at her grandpa still embracing her hello kitty doll causing Casey to express a grin.

XXX

_Festivus commences at the living quarters of the former knight with his family and friends. However, he would have to leave in order to retrieve an ingredient he left in the satchel located on the saddle of his horse. Once he retrieved it, he made his way back to his living quarters but on his way the sorcerer knight would suddenly appear out of the shadows…_

"_**Hello Chuck." said Bryce stepping out of the shadows of the archway.**_

"_**Sarah and Casey are right inside." replied Chuck holding a bag of marshmallows in his right hand. "One girlish scream, and they into combat mode." he quickly spitted out.**_

"_**Relax." he responded stepping forward inevitably standing in front of his old friend and former roommate. "This your place?" he asked.**_

"_**Ellie and I live here, yeah."**_

"_**You live with your sister?" Bryce retorted expecting him to have a place of his own. "What happened Chuck?" he responded shaking his head. "What happened to you? The guy who wanted to be the software billionaire?" he added expressing disbelief. "Bill Gates with style?"**_

"_**You got me kicked out of Stanford."**_

_**Bryce doesn't acknowledge his question as he immediately makes a request. "I need to talk to Sarah. Can you bring her to me? Without Casey." he added with emphasis.**_

"_**Why would I help you?"**_

"_**Because of Fulcrum." he replied. "That guy in the elevator, he works for them and they want the Intersect Chuck. They want you." said Bryce narrowing his eyes at him.**_

"The sorcerer knight is a complete douche." Morgan stated.

"Yeah daddy…" said Alexis. "…a doosh." she added.

"Glad you agree with me small fry." responded the bearded man winking at his daughter.

"Did he actually help that arrogant tool Uncle Chuck?" asked Clara.

"Unfortunately, he did." nodded Chuck.

"You're uncle is right." chimed in the blonde beauty. "The former knight secretly informed the maiden knight that he wanted to meet her in his room and so she did without notifying the scary knight."

"Are you serious?" answered a wide eyed Ellie looking directly at her brother. "During Festivus dinner?" she added.

"Yup."

"It makes_ so_ much sense now." nodded Devon muttering under his breathe concerning the giving of thanks at the table during Thanksgiving.

"What does dad?" asked Clara.

"Nothing pumpkin." responded Devon. "It's about work."

"Oh." she nodded turning her attention from her dad to her Aunt Sarah. "So what happened between the two of them?"

"Well…"

_The maiden knight carefully and cautiously met with the sorcerer knight in private within the living quarters of the former knight…_

"_**You're getting rusty." said Bryce reunited with his partner in Chuck's bedroom.**_

"_**Bryce…" replied Sarah standing a few feet away from him. "…I have a gun. Do I need to use it?"**_

"_**I'm unarmed." Bryce said with both his hands out at his sides. "I'm sorry."**_

"_**Why shouldn't I arrest you." questioned Sarah with her guard up.**_

"_**Because I'm not a rogue spy." he retorted. "Because the Intersect was a mission. And because Sarah…" he said moving slowly towards her. "…you're still in love with me." added the smooth talking agent. He stands inches away from her and reaches up cupping her cheeks with both hands and leans forward kissing her on the lips. She resists at first but succumbs to the moment as she kisses him back.**_

"That bites." Morgan responded. "I wonder if the former knight saw the two of them kissing?" he added looking at his friend furrowing his eyebrows possibly reliving the moment over in his head.

To Chuck, words couldn't express what he saw as Sarah and Bryce were locked in a passionate kiss. When he witnessed it, he felt like he couldn't breathe as if he got punched in the stomach so hard the impact knocked all the air out of him. He's amazed at himself that he was able to still stand after seeing with own two eyes what he didn't want to believe was after all true. That's all in the past he thinks to himself. In a funny way, it's considered helpful therapy to talk about the past bringing things out into the open in the form of a fairy tale that neither he or Sarah knew about. In his mind, it's helped them grow stronger as a couple and he knows full well it's not going to get any easier as the story progresses further on because their fairy tale love story was just beginning. Chuck turns his head to his wife who is expresses a soft smile towards but his attention on her would suddenly be averted to Clara who suddenly blurts out something so quickly that it's considered hard to understand causing her mother to respond.

"What? Slow down." requested Ellie looking at her seemingly worked up daughter. "What did you say?"

"I _said_..." stated Clara taking a brief moment to look at her mother then turns her attention to everybody else. "…the sorcerer knight was never in love with the maiden knight."

"How do you know?" inquired Sarah and Chuck in unison as everyone's attention falls on the teenager sitting on the Jabba The Hutt bean bag chair.

"I'll tell you how I know." she replied.

XXX

_**NOTE: COMMENTS? COMPLAINTS? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK.**_


	14. The Choice: Sorcerer or Former Knight

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. Once again, I tried to make the ending a bit more humorous than what happened in the actual episode as Sarah makes her choice. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feeback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Choice: The Sorcerer or Former Knight**

XXX

"I'll _tell_ you how I know." she replied with reaffirming nod. "He told her _you're_ still in love with me. The sorcerer knight never said_ I_ am still in love with you. It shows how much of a self absorbed tool he is." added Clara shaking her head. A look of disdain expressed on her face.

"Good call." Chuck said.

"She's right." Alex responded.

To the blonde beauty, she is indeed right thinking back on it because after the kiss happened she told him you still go it. In her mind, Bryce always had the ability to emotionally manipulate his way back into her good graces because he was her kryptonite as her loving husband would call it as she fell for the guys that she worked with. It was hard to break the spell she was under when it came to her old partner but she did due to Chuck.

"Very observant Clara." nodded Sarah. "You're probably right." she added with a grin.

"I _know_ I'm right Aunt Sarah." she firmly stated crossing her arms.

"I believe her because she's my smart baby girl…" stated Ellie. "…and I'm proud of her."

"You should be babe…" responded Devon squeezing his lovely wife around her waist. "…she's got your genes and inherited your awesome fiery passion." said the heart surgeon leaning forward to gently kiss his wife on the lips.

"Mom, dad…" moaned Clara rolling her eyes. "…jeez." she added reaching up shielding the right side of her face clearly embarrassed by her parent's PDA. She immediately turns her attention to her man sitting on the couch across from her. "Uncle Chuck, can you please continue the story before I hurl." pleaded the young teenager with a look of desperation expressed on her face.

Chuck expresses a bit laughter in response to his nice. "Sure Clara." replied the brown haired man. "Ok…"

_The former knight did witness the kiss between the two former knight partners when he went to retrieve a bench from his room. When he returned to celebrate Festivus with the rest of the guest he informed the scary knight that he was in his room with the maiden knight in a very cryptic way. __It would be at that point, the scary knight would venture off in order to either capture him or smite him. It took the former knight a few seconds to realize that he may have made a mistake to where he ventured off as well after the scary knight…_

"_**Nice work, C.I.A." responded Casey with weapon drawn as he stands in front of the Morgan door where Bryce escaped from.**_

"_**Hey…" said Chuck rushing into his room and quickly closing the door behind him. "…no guns at Thanksgiving." he emphatically stated pointing at the gun in Casey's hand."**_

"She let him go?" said Stevie. A confused expression on his young face. "Why?"

"Good question." retorted Casey wanting to the know the answer as he eyes his long time partner.

The former veteran agent takes a moment to gather her thoughts as she briefly glances at Casey. She then responds. "The sorcerer knight told the maiden knight he needed her help…" replied Sarah. "…despite what she did to her." added the happily married woman. "She told him not run but he did anyway."

"_**He's gone." said Casey walking up to Chuck and Sarah out in the courtyard. "Call it in from my place. I'll check the back." he stated rushing off leaving the asset and his handler to head towards Casey's apartment.**_

"_**How did Casey find out?" questioned Sarah glancing over her right shoulder to Chuck.**_

"_**I made a rash decision." he responded leading Sarah to stop.**_

"_**You saw Bryce kiss me…" she said standing in front of Chuck look at him. "…didn't you." she added.**_

"_**I guess this means we're not getting back together." he said briefly standing there momentarily looking at Sarah and then walks off. He suddenly stops when he sees a movement coming from within Casey's apartment window causing him to back behind Sarah. "Sarah, why is someone Casey's apartment?"**_

_**Sarah respond by quietly removing her high heels and then glancing at Chuck placing her finger over her lips. "Shh." she softly whispered as the two of the enter Casey's apartment.**_

_**As the two enter quietly into Casey's apartment, they see him clicking away in front of their burly teammate's computer. Their silent stealth mode doesn't work on Bryce as he hears a slight gasp causing him to whirl around grabbing his gun in the process. He extends his right arm aiming his weapon straight at Sarah while Chuck is behind her.**_ "_**Put it down Bryce." states Sarah aiming her gun at him.**_

"Oh snap!" Stevie said sticking some popcorn in his mouth.

"A good old fashion stand off…" responded Morgan listening intently. "…pretty awesome." he added with a slight grin.

"Not for the maiden knight who drew her sword against him." said Sarah. "She continued to protect the former knight as she confronted the knight she once trusted."

_The two former knight partners are standing across from each locked eye to eye in momentary silence. The tension of the situation is ever so present within the scary knight's living quarters. In that instance, it would be the former knight who breaks silence…._

"_**Sarah."**_

"_**Close the door Chuck." demanded Bryce.**_

"_**Okay…" repeated Chuck several times complying with his demand shutting Casey's front door. "…I'm closing the door." he added clearly freaked out. "I'm walking into the apartment. Please do not shoot me." he requested as he makes his way behind his protector/handler.**_

_**As the standoff ensues, Bryce begins to circle the room moving to his right. "I need you to listen to me." firmly stated the rogue agent with his gun still aimed directly at Sarah.**_

"_**Just put it down." responded Sarah moving to her left with Chuck attached to her hip.**_

"_**The intersect was a mission." he replied. "I was recruited by an outfit called Fulcrum. A special-access group inside the C.I.A." added Bryce as he continues to slowly circle the room.**_

"_**You're lying." she spitted out narrowing her eyes at the man who in her mind betrayed her and everything she believes in. "We would know that."**_

"_**They knew who I was. My activation codes, my record." he quickly replied. "They ordered me to shed my agency contacts and go deep. Only then did I realized it was an internal strike." he explained reaching the front door with the Sarah and Chuck standing where he was. "To download and destroy the Intersect. Fulcrum had plans for its intel.**_

_**Sarah shakes her head expressing disbelief towards him. "How can I trust you Bryce?"**_

_**Bryce is briefly silent as he looks at her with regret in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you Sarah." he responded. Sarah briefly turns to Chuck who both then look at Bryce who slowly lowers his weapon to show them he's not a threat to either of them. "I didn't know to trust." he said.**_

"_**Why Chuck?" asked Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah…" chimed in Chuck. "…why Chuck?" he firmly asked the man who single handedly ruined his life.**_

"_**I need a friend who wasn't a spy." he replied. "He wouldn't know anything about Fulcrum or the Intersect or Sandwall."**_

_**The second Chuck hears the word Sandwall his eyes flicker causing him to experience a flash. He sees the a number of images proving he'son the side of good.**_ "_**Sandwall…" Chuck breathed out. "…that was the name of the mission. Sarah I think he's telling the truth."**_

"Tell me the former knight's vision showed he was a bad guy." responded Clara."

"Afraid not." replied Chuck shaking his head.

"Dang it!" spitted out Clara in anger. The teenager shakes her head biting her bottom lip as she comfortably sits on Morgan's bean bag chair. "Man, I was hoping I was right."

"Clara you're in trouble." said Alexis leaning forward in her grandfather's lap. She shakes her head narrowing her eyes at her as she's embracing her hello kitty doll close to her.

"What for?" Clara wondered raising her shoulders looking around the room at all the adults in the room then towards the 4 year old.

"Why is she in trouble baby?" asked Alex to her 4 year old daughter.

"Because mommy…" she replied turning her attention from Clara to her mother cuddled up next to her father. "…she said dang it. That's a bad word."

"Who said small fry?" inquired Morgan.

"My teacher, she said it's not nice to say." she replied.

"Well…" chimed in Chuck. "…why don't we let it slide this time kiddo." he added. "Just keep it a secret between us ok?"

Alexis is briefly silent as she sits on Casey's lap mulling over what her Uncle Chuck says. She then turns to her grandpa to see get his opinion. "What do you think grandpa?" she asked.

Casey glances at Clara who is expresses an "are you serious" look towards him. Afterwards, he leans his head down and gives his answer to Alexis. "Let it slide half-pint." he softly said.

"So it's a secret?"

"Yep." responded Casey with a nod.

"Pinky swear?" answered the little 4 year old girl reaching up to show her extending her tiny right pinky to her grandfather. The grizzled military veteran expresses a soft smile as he reaches up to pinky swear with his granddaughter. Once the pinky swear is established, Alexis turns his attention from Casey to Clara. "You better not say any bad words. Promise?"

"Seriously?"

"Clara." stated Ellie in a stern motherly tone.

"Ok, I promise." she said as her attention turns to her uncle Chuck. "Now can you please, continue with the story Uncle Chuckles."

"You got it Clara Mo Bara." he replied pointing both fingers at her.

_The former knight experienced a vision and it showed that the sorcerer knight was not a bad guy…_

_**Upon saying that, the tense expression on Sarah's face softens somewhat as she looks at Bryce. "What, did you flash?" she asked glancing over her left shoulder at Chuck.**_

"_**Yeah." he responded.**_

"_**I'm not rogue." he gruffly replied.**_

_**His answer causes Sarah to lower her weapon. At the same time she does, Casey walks into his apartment causing Chuck and Sarah's eyes to widen as the NSA agent turns around locking eyes with Bryce.**_"_**Casey no!" hollered Sarah and Chuck in unison. The attempt in stopping Casey fails as he narrows his eyes immediately raising his weapon and shoots Bryce at point blank range in the chest. The impact of the blast cause the non rogue agent to fly across the room landing past Sarah seemingly dead on the floor. Sarah is stunned while Chuck legs give out from under him and faints at what he just witness.**_

"Dude…" hollered Stevie. "…the scary knight killed him!"

"If only." muttered Casey under his breath.

XXX

"Hold up…" said Clara in confused bewilderment. "…the former knight fainted?" he added quirking her right brow.

Chuck had to admit that it wasn't one of his finer moments but he had every reason to faint he thinks to himself. It was the first time he actually ever saw someone get shot and the way Bryce flew across the room hitting the floor thinking he was dead right on the spot. If he had to do it all over again, he would probably still pass out but do it in a very manly way.

"It was a traumatic moment for him." responded Chuck. "He witnessed the sorcerer knight get stabbed in the chest by the scary knight. Not only that, the maiden knight didn't check to see if he was okay since he was after all the guy who has the visions." he added shaking his head.

"That must have hurt." said Sarah.

"For him it did." replied the happily married man. "He in a way felt like the little fat kid that get's picked last." said Chuck expressing a half hearted smile towards his wife.

"If I were the maiden knight I would have said sorry to him." she said expressing a soft smile towards her husband.

Their attention on each other would be averted to their brother-in-law who poses a relevant question that is pertinent to the story. "Was he dead?" asked Devon.

"The maiden knight checked and he wasn't." replied Sarah.

"Why can't that dude die?" stated Clara shaking his head. "The scary knight should have cut his head off." added the teenager as Casey nods agreeing with her assessment.

"Like in all the Scream movies but instead of a sword it's a gun." interjected Morgan. "Always aim for the head because you never know if the killer is alive or not." emphasized the bearded man. There is a hush in the room as everybody just stares at him causing the father and husband to zip his lip. He nods as he quietly sits back letting Chuck resume the story but instead of him, it's his wife who does it.

"Apparently, the sorcerer knight cast a spell that would leave him absolutely invulnerable from getting impaled by sword, dagger or spear." Sarah said. "He was well prepared for that to happen." she added.

_You see, after the scary knight picked him up he would explain his actions to the 3 good knights…_

"_**I don't get it Bryce…" he asked walking around to face him as he sits on Casey's chair changing into a another shirt. "…how are you alive?" he added while Sarah stands behind her former partner with her arms crossed.**_

"_**I don't know how they did it, if that's what you're asking." Bryce replied. "They probably used one of the European clinics I don't remember it." he added shaking his head.**_

"_**But you know why they did it?" Sarah asked standing behind him.**_

"_**Yeah." the dark haired pretty boy spy responded looking back at Sarah.**_

"_**Well…" grunted Casey. "…should I pop some popcorn or beat the answer out of you."**_

"_**No thanks. I'll talk." stated Bryce eyeing the man who killed him once and nearly did it a second time.**_

"_**Darn it." smirked Casey.**_

"_**You know the first part already. I downloaded the Intersect and then blew up the computer, raced out of the DNI…" he said turning around to look at his executioner. "…then I ran into you Casey." Bryce added reflecting back on that night. "So I'm on the ground, now white light. Just Casey staring down at me. And then…they brought me back, but they weren't trying to save me. This was a Fulcrum team. They wanted something."**_

"_**Fulcrum thinks you're the Intersect."**_

"The Fulcrumate thought the sorcerer knight had the ability to have visions?" inquired Ellie. "So he was protecting him all this time even getting him banished from the Ivory Kingdom." she added.

"Yeah…" nodded Chuck. "…pretty much."

"Just when you think you know what's possibly going to happen…" said Morgan shakings his head. "…it takes a left turn."

"So what happened next daddy?" asked Stevie peering up at his father.

"Well S.J., the good knights would send a magical fairy to the tiny red headed queen to send her knights to escort him back to their kingdom, but there would a problem with that." said Chuck peering down at his 6 year old son.

"What sort of problem." asked Clara.

"The sorcerer knight would not know if the knights the tiny red headed queen were sending were either good guy or bad guy knights." Sarah chimed in. "You see, according to the sorcerer knight the Fulcrumate were within every kingdom and it would be impossible know if he was being taken by the right knights."

"Totally not awesome." responded Devon.

"You took the words right of my mouth." Morgan said in astonishment.

"What they do?" asked young Alexis looking at her uncle.

"The former knight had a very smart plan. The kingdom of Buymoria would be having a post Festivus celebration in the market square where all the citizens would be buying merchandise." replied Chuck. "A lot of witnesses and they could blend in with the crowd." he added.

"That's smart." said Alex.

"The maiden knight thought it was smart as well." responded Sarah glancing at her husband with a smile.

_The following day the former knight, his trusted squire, and the rest of the squires were assisting the citizens of the Buymoria in the market square as the post Festivus celebration began. As the festivities would go on, the former knight witnessed the maiden, scary, and sorcerer knight enter the market square…_

"You got to be kidding me." Morgan chimed in.

"Babe?" wondered Alex a bit concerned.

"What is it Morg?" asked Chuck.

"I just can't believe that I forgot this part of the story." responded the bearded man raising both eyebrows at his best friend. "Mind if I share this part?" he asked.

"Go right ahead buddy."

"Awesome." he replied leaning forward turning his attention to all 3 kids. "Ok, the trusted squire thought he recognized the sorcerer knight and approached him."

"Bad move." Clara said.

"What did he say daddy?"

"Well small fry…"

"_**Do I know you?" asked Bryce staring Morgan in the eyes.**_

"_**Wow…" Morgan responded with laughter. "…dude. "No, I'm sorry man. You look just like this guy my best friend used to go to Stanford with." the bearded man added.**_

"_**Oh sorry, I went to Penn." replied Bryce with a tightly lipped smile. "I'll take it as a compliment."**_

"_**You shouldn't actually." he responded back. "Because this guy Bryce was a real douche. He got my buddy Chuck kicked out of Stanford and ruined his life. I don't know why he's do that to the nicest guy in the world, you know." firmly stated the bearded man shaking his head not knowing he's actually looking at the man responsible for kicking Chuck out college.**_

"You know…" stated an impressed Clara. "…the trusted squire maybe a complete dork but he steps up by telling the sorcerer knight what he did to his supposed best friend." she added.

"The trusted squire is full of surprises." Morgan replied with a grin.

"He's full of something all right." grunted Casey.

"Did the knights that the tiny read head queen send come to get the sorcerer knight daddy?" asked Stevie.

"Two…" he answered Chuck holding up two fingers as he turns his head to peer down at his son. "…and it was his responsibility to tell whether or not they were good or bad knight by using the visions."

"Did he?" asked Ellie.

Chuck's attention on his 4 year old son would be turned to his older sister. "They were good guys and they would took him away in a dark carriage pulled by several horses." he answered.

"_**The CIA pickup is here Chuck." Sarah said contacting Chuck. "Do your pass."**_

_**Chuck complies as he walks forward towards the two men in suits. He focuses intently at their faces but he doesn't flash on them to where he greets the two agents walking past him. Afterwards he contacts Sarah. "Hey, nothing happened. There were no flashes. The CIA guys are legit." he said as exhales after a pretty intense moment he experienced.**_

"At least he knows they are the good guys." responded Clara.

_While the scary knight spoke with the two knights that were sent by the tiny red headed queen, the sorcerer knight would be given the chance to speak to the former might one last time before he's taken away…_

"_**You know I didn't mean to offend you last night." Bryce said turning to look at his old friend. They both stand in front of a number of flat screen television mounted on the wall. "About living with you sister. Sarah told me about your team, what you've done together."**_

"_**And you're still the super spy, right?" Chuck replied turning his head to Bryce.**_

"_**That's nothing." he stated. "I've got one friend in this world. You've got a home and a store full of them."**_

"_**So what happens now Bryce?" he asked. "You just disappear all over again?" inquired Chuck with curiosity.**_

"_**It's what I do well. Thanks Chuck…" he said extending his hand to his former roommate. "…for everything." he added.**_

_**Chuck shakes Bryce's hands and then responds to him. "Yeah, you're welcome." he replied.**_

"Man, I almost feel sorry for the sorcerer knight…" stated Clara. "…but he's still a douche."

"The former knight did as well Clara but not the douche part." replied Chuck. "He learned that he was constantly living a dangerous life and would disappear once again."

"Did he have a family?" asked Ellie.

"He never spoke of one when he and the former knight were at the Ivory Kingdom." he responded. "In some ways, it's better to not have a family in the line of work he was in." added the brown haired man.

"At least the former knight was able to get closure." Sarah chimed in. "After speaking with former knight, the scary knight signaled the maiden knight to be his escort as they along with the 2 knights rode together in the dark carriage pulled by several horses." she added.

"I bet that would be an awkward ride between the two of them." said Clara.

"As a matter of fact Clara…"

_The carriage ride was definitely a bit awkward between the former and maiden knight…_

"_**Are we good?" asked Bryce sitting in the back seat with Sarah.**_

"_**Yeah…" she answered briefly looking out the back window of the CIA transport. "…we're clear."**_

"_**No…" he stated. "…us."**_

_**Sarah is briefly silent but then responds. "I thought you were dead Bryce."**_

"_**Come back with me." he requested expressing a hint of a smile.**_

"He actually asked the maiden knight that?" asked a surprised Chuck.

"Yes he did." responded Sarah turning her head looking her husband in the eyes.

"What did she say?" he inquired with vapid curiosity.

"_**I have my assignment." Sarah replied expressing back a seemingly awkward smile back to him.**_

"_**You were never good at this." he said shaking his head knowing his former partner. "The saying-your-feelings part."**_

"_**Well, I don't like to talk much." she replied shrugging her shoulders. The two would lean towards each other for a kiss but would find themselves being ambushed as their car get's t boned by a dark van.**_

"Dude! The bad guys used a battering ram?" responded an astonished Stevie.

"Those guys play dirty…" chimed in Devon. "…definitely not awesome on their part."

"It got worse after that." said Chuck shaking his head.

"How worse could it get?" asked Clara.

"The evil scarred knight approached the former knight while assisting the citizen of Buymoria at the market square." stated the business owner of Carmichael Industries. "Let's just say he was completely freaked out when he saw him." he explained.

XXX

"What did the evil knight say Uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis.

"He told the former knight that his henchmen already captured the scary knight and if he tried to call for help…" answered Chuck. "…he would vanquish everybody in the market square."

"He's a meanie and big fat poopy head." spitted out the 4 year old scrunching her face up. She clearly expresses her dislike of the evil scarred knight.

"Can't argue with that Lexi." he retorted.

"What happened with the maiden and sorcerer knight who got ambushed?" asked Alex.

In that instance, Sarah interjects herself into the story. "The maiden and sorcerer knight recovered quickly after being ambushed. They unhooked the two lead horses off the carriage and rode as fast as they could back to the market square.

"While they were riding like the wind back to the market square, the former knight had a dagger to his back as he was being led out of it." Chuck chimed in.

"Oh my." responded a wide eyed Ellie reaching up to briefly cover her mouth with her left hand. "How was he able to escape from the evil scarred knight's clutches?" she asked.

"Luckily, the oldest squire who works side by side with the jester squire approached him with a problem." he said. "The evil scarred knight threatened to vanquish everybody if he spoke more than one word to him."

"What did he do daddy?" responded Stevie.

"He uttered one word."

"Just one?" asked Clara quirking her right brow.

"Yeah…" Morgan chimed in. "…it's a word that the former knight and the squires would utter if the post Festivus celebration in the public square got out of hand that changed everything." he added.

"Like what?" grumbled Casey.

"An attack by fire breathing dragons, a vengeful evil wizard that threatens to destroy the kingdom, earthquakes…" replied the bearded man. "…you know like that." he added.

"What was the word?" asked Alex looking at her husband and Chuck.

"Pineapple." the best buds answered in unison.

_The former knight told the oldest squire the word and he immediately ventured off to find the trusted squire. The squire immediately rang the warning bell and when he did, chaos ensued as the citizens of Buymoria scattered to and fro allowing the scary knight to act quickly dispatching two of the evil knight scarred knight's henchmen._ _Once he did, the scary knight grabbed the former knight and took him to safety but he wouldn't be able to go far. They would end up being surrounded by not only the evil scarred knight, but his henchmen knights as well._

"What did they do?" asks Clara.

"Luckily, the scary knight always kept weapons handy and not to mention somewhere close by. He immediately drew two small sword from their hiding place as he kept the former knight behind him." Casey chimes in.

"The scary knight is like Rambo." stated Morgan. Casey doesn't even acknowledge what his son-law says and continues on with the story.

_The battle was fierce as the scary knight did his best to defend the former knight from either getting killed or being captured by the Fulcrumate. The battle was so one sided. It certainly looked bleak for the former and scary knight until the maiden and sorcerer knight showed up to help dispatch the evil scarred knight's henchmen._

"When the former knight witnessed the two of them fighting side by side together he considered them a perfect duo." said Chuck chiming in glancing at his wife. "In that moment, he knew how great of a team they actually were as he saw how in sync they were together to the point where they looked at each other as if they picked up right where they left off." he breathed out. "He would go so far as to think that the sorcerer knight was a far better man than he would ever be."

For Sarah, to hear that coming from her husband touched her in a deeply emotional way. She never knew that he saw the two of them fighting and the brief exchange they gave each other. True, it felt like old times as they fell into that old familiar groove where they knew what each other was thinking when it came to the moves they both did. However, she's far better in sync with her husband in every way not just when it comes to fighting along side him she thinks to herself. The blond beauty would suddenly be snapped out of her thoughts concerning how well she and Bryce fought together by the sound of Ellie's voice causing her to focus her attention on her sister-in-law.

"What did you says sis." asked Sarah.

"_No_ he wasn't. It's the other way around" responded Ellie shaking her head turning her attention for her to Chuck. "The former knight was and will always be a far better man than the sorcerer knight." the eldest Bartwoski sibling insisted. "In a lot of ways little brother, you and the former knight have a lot in common."

"Like what sis?"

"You're kind, considerate, caring, and…"

Sarah interjected. "…and you put others first above yourself." she firmly stated. "That is the sign of a true heroic knight and if I were the maiden knight I would be happy with a guy like that instead of one who thought more about the needs of himself." added the blonde beauty expressing a soft smile towards her husband.

Chuck and Sarah share a special moment once again when it's suddenly interrupted by their son getting both their attention. The two peer down at Stevie who looks up at them.

"Come on all ready…" responded Stevie. "…you're killing me here. What happened next?"

"Right, the story." stated Chuck as he gets back on track after momentarily getting sidetracked.

_The scary knight would take the former knight to safety but unfortunately he would be attacked from behind. With the scary knight temporarily out of action, it was up to the maiden and sorcerer knight to rescue him…_

"_**Where's Chuck?" asked Sarah.**_

"_**Right here." responded Tommy using Chuck as a human shield.**_

_**Sarah and Bryce have their weapons trained on Tommy. "Let him go, now!" demanded Sarah.**_

"_**Does this look like my first time?"**_

"_**Isn't it somebody's turn to be the human shield?" Chuck stated clearly freaked out.**_

_**As Bryce moves forward Tommy responds. "Stay there Bryce." threatened the deadly Fulcrum agent.**_

"_**You all right Chuck?" asked Bryce.**_

"_**Does it look like I'm all right?" he quickly retorted.**_

"_**I need to ask you something."**_

"_**Shoot." Chuck replied. He then glances back at his capture. "Not you, please."**_

"_**Ghaj'a' wep?" asked Bryce in Klingon causing Chuck to express a look towards him. "Hija'? Gobe?"**_

_**Chuck is momentary silent but then responds. "Hija'."**_

_**Sorry Chuck." said the veteran agent shooting him in the chest. A stunned/horrified look appears on Sarah's face as she witnesses Chuck fall to the ground. As he does, Casey appears immediately dispatching the deadly Fulcrum agent knocking him out. Once he is taken care of Sarah jumps into action. **_"_**What did you say to him?" says Sarah rushing to Chuck's side.**_

"_**Ask him." Bryce replied.**_

"_**Chuck…" Sarah frantically repeats as she gets down to check on him. After seeing movement she reaches down to rip open his shirt and when she does it reveals a bulletproof vest underneath. "…hey wake up." Sarah hovered over him. "Come on."**_

_**On that instance, Chuck responds by coughing and after getting his bearings once again he responds to Bryce. "Hija'…Yes…" he says lighting his head briefly peering up into Sarah eyes then turning his attention to the man standing behind her. "…I am wearing a vest." he added expressing a mixture of coughing and laughter. As he lays there sprawled out on the Buy More floor he continues on with one more response. "That stings a little bit." he added pointing to the vest.**_

"Awesome…" responded Stevie. "…the sorcerer knight cast a protection spell on the former knight."

"I wonder what they said to each other." stated Clara.

"Probably something to the effect of are you ready and he replied back by saying yes or no." answered Chuck. "I don't know, that's a language I'm not familiar with." he added shaking his way knowing full well he does.

"Duh! Uncle Chuck." responded Alexis. "It's made up like the story remember."

"He forgot Lexi." stated Sarah. "Good thing you reminded him huh."

"Yes ma'am." she replied expressing a wide smile.

"So what happens after?" asked Devon.

"The sorcerer knight contacted the tiny red headed queen by sending a magical fairy." replied Chuck. "It would be considered a life changing moment for the former knight" he added.

XXX

_Once the evil scarred knight and his henchmen knights were defeated, the tiny red headed queen's knights arrived in disguise in order to clean up the mess that the bad guys caused. It was then the maiden knight found herself turning around and standing in front of two men polar opposites of each other…_

"Did she do or saying anything?" asked Clara.

"Nothing…" responded Sarah. "…she just looked at them both then walked off." she said.

"What happened next?" asked Stevie.

In that instance, Chuck chimes in. "The sorcerer knight would speak in private with the tiny read headed queen through a magical mirror…"

"_**What's happening with Bryce?" asked Chuck as he sits comfortably on the counter. All 3 turn there attention to the home theater room.**_

"_**He's in there giving his report to Beckman." replied Sarah.**_

_**After saying that, Bryce emerges from the home theater room wearing a tux and holding a silver brief case. He makes his way towards and inevitably stands in front of Casey, Sarah and Chuck. "It would appear I have a new assignment."**_

"_**As a maitre d'?**_

"_**Actually…" replied Bryce. "…it's a consulate dinner. They want me to go after Fulcrum. On my own, off the radar." he stated.**_

"_**Oh, sounds like heaven." Casey gruffly said.**_

"_**It mean Bryce Larkin is dead." he firmly stated. "And he's going to say that way this time." adds the deep agent operative. "Goodbye Chuck." Bryce said looking his only friend in the eyes.**_

"_**This is so weird." he said standing up. "Where you gonna go? Who are you gonna be?" he asked with vapid curiosity.**_

"_**Sorry." he responded shaking his head. "Not even you can know." Bryce says as he steps to his right towards Sarah who is battling her emotions from within. "Sarah…" the dapper agent softly saod standing in front her looking the blonde beauty in her eyes. "…we'll always have Omaha."**_

"Dude, another cryptic message." Morgan responded. "I wonder what the sorcerer knight secretly told her" he wondered.

"I hope it's not what I'm thinking." said Clara shaking her head.

"The former knight would find out guys." responded Chuck.

"How Uncle Chuck?" wondered Alexis.

"He would ask the scary knight." replied the browned haired man.

_Later that evening the former knight knocks on the scary knight's door. He invited him to their living quarters to partake in post Festivus leftovers but he declined. The scary knight is about to close his door when he stops him in order to talk answer the question that plagued his mind…_

"_**What did Bryce mean by Omaha?" asked Chuck standing in Casey's doorway. "Outside of it being some weird Casablanca reference?" he added.**_

"_**Probably a code." responded Casey. "Contact point of some sort."**_

"_**Okay…" saidChuck a bit confused. "…why would Sarah need that?"**_

"_**Bryce is going deep Chuck. No calls home, no messages out." he replied. "If Sarah wants to join up with him, she has to do it now."**_

"_**Sarah's leaving?"**_

"_**Don't worry Chuck…" answered Casey expressing a wry smile. "…Sarah's gone we'll get you a new girl." he added standing there for a brief moment then shuts his front door.**_

"No!" whined Alexis shaking her head almost in tears. Instantly, she hugs her hello kitty doll tightly. "He will be sad if he leaves." the young girl added as her grandfather responds with a comforting embrace.

She's right Chuck thinks to himself. The second he heard himself utter the words _Sarah's leaving _caused his heart to sink and the reality of the situation to hit him like a ton of breaks. He would never be able to see Sarah again and not be able to get the chance to tell her how he truly feels. In his mind, he would try to at least call her and talk to her in order to say goodbye knowing for him it would be the hardest thing he would do.

"Did she leave with the former knight?" asked Clara.

It's at that point, Chuck glances at Sarah who nods as she continues on with the story. "The maiden knight stood in her living quarters looking out her window in the tower where she lived." she said. "She was well prepared to leave with the sorcerer knight and go with him on the mission against the Fulcrumate." Sarah added.

"So did she?" asked Ellie.

"A magical fairy appeared with a message sent by the sorcerer knight. When she was about to ask the fairy what the message was another magical fairy appeared." said the blonde beauty.

"Who was it from?" wondered Clara.

"The former knight." replied Sarah glancing at Chuck. "There she should stood with two magical fairies in front of her with messages and she would have to make a choice to answer one of them." she added.

"What message did she choose to answer?" asked Alex as all eyes and ears are on Sarah who they await an answer.

"Please let it be the former knight." softly repeated Morgan with his hands clasped together.

"Not the sorcerer knight." responded Clara shaking her head sitting straight up on the bean bag chair.

"I tell you…" responds the married woman as all 3 kids lean forward wide eyed and mouth open awaiting her responds. "…right after I use the bathroom." added the blonde beauty getting up off the couch. Almost immediately she hears the kids and a couple of the adults in the room voice their displeasure as she disappears into the hallway bathroom.

XXX

_**NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	15. A Dead Horse And A Fish

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. After careful consideration, I'm splitting Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story into 4 parts. I think it's better that way. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**A Dead Horse and A Fish**

XXX

After several minutes pain staking minutes of waiting for the kids and a certain number of adults, Sarah returns and sits back on the couch with her son and husband. The blonde beauty can clearly tell from where she is sitting by the eager expressions on their faces they want to know what choice the maiden knight made in regards to former knight or sorcerer knight. To her, she tortured them long enough and gave them her answer.

"The maiden knight chose not to answer both messages." she answered shaking her head. "It was just too much to handle for her." added Sarah.

"So what does that mean?" asked Clara.

"She stayed?" hoped a wide eyed Alexis.

Sarah nods with a grin causing happy reactions within the room but they would quickly subside when she continues on. "She stayed, _but_…"

"But what?" interjected Ellie.

"The maiden knight stayed because in _her_ mind it was the right thing to do." she responded glancing at her husband. "Yes, it was the former knight that partly influenced her decision but first and foremost she had a job to do."

"And that's what she told the former knight the following day." Chuck chimed in turning to his wife. "As much as he was glad to see that she didn't go with the sorcerer knight he saw a change in her that caused a bit of awkward tension between the two of them so much so they had an argument after a failed mission because the vision he had on a dirty rich aristocrat was wrong." he added.

"Not awesome." responded Devon

"Ya think?" replied Chuck turning his head to look at his brother-in-law.

"He should take a bath then if he's dirty." responded Alexis. The sound of laughter is heard within the room causing her to look around the room. "What's so funny?" asked the 4 year old.

"What Aunt Sarah meant by dirty half-pint…" Casey stated with a grin. "…is that he's a bad guy." he nodded reaching up to gently tap her on the end of the nose."

"Oh." replies the 4 year old.

"Anyways…Chuck continued expressing a slight grin. "…getting back to the story."

_The maiden knight would show up at his living quarters and accuse him of having a fake vision. The two of them would have an argument to where the kiss would come up. The former knight asked if it was because they were dying and he was only person there standing in front or her or was it about him. She didn't answer and before she left his living quarters in anger she considered the kiss that happened between the two of them in her mind a mistake._

"Ouch." painfully winced Morgan. "That's brutal."

"Did she say it because she was just mad or did she really mean it?" asked Clara looking her Uncle Chuck in the eyes. "Also, was the kiss about the former knight?"

It was brutal and its a perfectly good question Chuck thinks to himself. It wasn't so much her accusing him of having a fake flash as it was more about the kiss she planted on him. He never really got the answer he wanted and now that he's reliving that moment in his head he would like to know once and for all if it was because they were dying or was it really about him. He is about to ask his wife what the maiden knight would say when she responds.

"The maiden knight didn't mean it and the kiss that happened between the two of them wasn't a mistake." Sarah replied. "It was the best thing that happened to her." she said glancing at her husband expressing a small grin.

To Sarah , the question that has been in the back of her husband's mind had been finally answered. He wouldn't have to wonder anymore if the kiss was a just a fleeting moment because they were about to die because it wasn't. She truly wanted to have a moment of passion with him as her lips were locked with his and no matter what happened she would die happy knowing she kissed him.

"So was the tiny red headed queen angry because of the fake vision?" asked Ellie.

"She was." replies Casey. "

_After receiving a verbal tongue lashing from her, the scary knight would speak with the maiden knight…_

"_**Did you or did you not compromise yourself in the Intersect?" gruffly askrf Casey looking his partner in her eyes.**_

_**Sarah's face softens as she briefly remains silent as she looks Casey in the eyes. "Do you ever just wanna have a normal life?" she askrf. "Have a family? Children?" addrf the blonde agent.**_

_**The NSA agent doesn't respond right away as his piercing glare towards her momentarily softens but he recovers. He takes a brief breath and narrows his eyes at her. "The choice we made to protect something than ourselves is the right choice." he gruffly stated "Hard as that is for you to remember sometimes." Casey added.**_

_**Sarah glances to her right as she takes a moment to let what Casey said to sink in and then gives her response. "I'll talk to Chuck." she firmly stated "And if I can't fix this, then I'm gonna ask for reassignment." she added walking off and out the door of Casey's apartment.**_

"Did she talk to him Aunt Sarah?" asked Alexis.

"No Lexi." responded Sarah. "The maiden night didn't get to because the former knight rushed to where she worked in order to tell him that the dirty aristocrat was going to destroy a boat that the trusted squire was on at Buymoria's shipping harbor."

"Why was the trusted squire on a boat?" asked Alex glancing at her husband.

"It's not really important…" replied Chuck. "…what _was_ important was stopping the magical fireball that the rich aristocrat's wizard sent out to destroy the boat." he added. "The former and maiden knight would arrive on horseback along with the scary knight who joined them as he got off his horse."

"Seriously?" a wide eyed Morgan responded. "A heads up would have been nice for the trusted squire." he added in utter astonishment concerning that part of the story he's hearing for the first time.

Chuck's attention on his best friend would turn to his son who taps him on his lap causing him to peer down to his left. "How did he stop it dad?" asked Stevie.

"Well son, the former knight called up the Buymoria's mythical firebird The Phoenix for assistance." he replied. "The fiery creature arrived in time to absorb much of the fireball's power and then deflect what was left away from the 3 good knights. The dirty aristocrat would be defeated."

"Awesome!" hollered Alexis and Stevie in unison.

"Unfortunately, the remaining fireball vanquished the scary knight's horse Vera." Chuck stated glancing at Casey.

"The scary knight loved that horse." grunted Casey shaking his head as he turns narrowing eyes at Chuck who quickly continues on the with story.

"Anyways…"

_With their mission accomplished, the former knight and the maiden knight would have a chance to speak…_

"_**Thank you for believing in me when you had a good reason not to." said Chuck standing in front of Sarah.**_

"_**Well…" she responded. "It's my job, you know? It's what I do." Sarah added smiling at Chuck. "It's the one thing I'm good at."**_

"_**Really." the scraggily haired man replied. "Because I'm pretty sure you're good at a lot of things." he said expressing a soft smile towards her.**_

"_**As you can see from everything that happened with Bryce I'm not so good at relationships." she said.**_

_**The is a brief silence between the two of them but it would soon be broken by Chuck. "I guess that makes two of us." Chuck retorted causing a smile to appear on Sarah's lips. "And then that makes me good at pretty much nothing, I suppose." he added.**_

_**Sarah shakes her head in response. "Chuck, you're good at your job too, and not just here fixing computer." said the beautiful blonde. "The one where you risk your life to save others. The one that you didn't ask for but where supposed to have."**_

_**Chuck expresses a sheepish smile after hearing that from her. The two stand there with their eyes locked on each other and it's at that point Chuck extends his right hand to her. "Friends?"**_

_**In that instance, Sarah peers down with her gift of a new clock radio in her hand at Chuck's right hand. "Yeah…" she replied peering up at him. "…friends." she added shaking the man's hand.**_

"So they decided to be friends?" said Alex. "So lame." she added rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"In hindsight it was the right decision for the both of them." responded Sarah. " However, something happened that would cause the maiden knight to risk getting her own knighthood stripped from her." she stated.

"What?" asked Alexis."

"The former knight being taken away." she stated as the eye's of everyone in the room widen with the exception of Casey, Sarah, and Chuck.

XXX

_The Fulcrumate were getting dangerously close to finding out that the former knight's secret so much so that the tiny red headed queen told the maiden knight he would be taken away from not only his friends but his family as well if she wasn't caught._

"What?" said a stunned Ellie.

Chuck instantly witnessed the shocked expression on his big sister's face. He knew she would eventually find out some time and the time is now in the form of a bedtime story. Thankfully, the situation turned out for the better with Lizzy getting captured and the information not falling into Fulcrum's hand. Plus, he was able to get back the ring she took to get back to Devon so she could propose to his sister in the process.

His attention on her would suddenly avert to Morgan's young daughter as she puts in her 2 cents concerning Beckman's decision. "The tiny queen is a big stinky head." angrily responded Alexis.

"So not awesome Aunt Sarah." responded Clara shaking her head.

"Indeed." stated Devon.

_The maiden knight would encounter one of the Fulcrumate who worked as a pita maiden delivering food to the squires. Beforehand, she would be notified by a magical fairy sent by the former knight that she would be approaching in order to retrieve a magical sphere shaped like a fish containing the identity of the former knight. __They would inevitably do battle but unfortunately the evil pit maiden was the victor and used her special powers to temporarily freeze her as she made her escape with the sphere from where the maiden knight worked._

"Oh snap!" responded Stevie.

"How did she escape?" asked Clara.

"The former knight would arrive to try to unfreeze her but he wouldn't be unable to." replied chuck.

"Why?" asked Stevie.

"The longshore knight took him away before he could." answered Sarah.

"Luckily, the scary knight would arrive several moments later and use an incantation to unfreeze the maiden knight." responded Casey. "Afterwards they immediately sent a magical fairy with a message to the tiny read headed queen. It wasn't before long they received a message back."

_While speaking with the tiny red headed queen after the encounter with the evil pita maiden, the 2 knights would find out that she sent the longshore knight to take the former knight away._

"Who's side is she on anyways?" wondered Morgan in total disbelief.

"What happened next?" inquired Alex.

_After receiving direct orders by the tiny red headed queen to track down the evil pit maiden, the scary knight would briefly speak with the maiden knight…_

"_**We're on it." responded Casey as he turns off the monitors to the hidden communications console within the Weinerlicious counter. "We…" stated Casey glancing at Sarah. "…meaning I go get Lizzie while you find Chuck." he said as Sarah peers up at her partner with somewhat of shocked expression. "Don't make me change my mind." Casey gruffly stated looking his partner in the eyes.**_

The scary knight is awesome." said Alexis.

"Glad you like him half-pint." Casey responded with a smirk.

"What about the former knight?" asked Ellie deeply engrossed in the story she's hearing about her brother being taken away.

"The former knight was scared and as he was being taken away by the Longshore Knight on horseback he spoke with him…"

"_**So…" said Chuck sitting in the back seat in cuffs. "…this is it, huh?" he asked. "Gonna get my own padded cell? Do I get a bed or is my whole room kind of like a bed?"**_

"_**It's not as bad as it sounds." replied Longshore glancing back at Chuck behind the wheel of his car. "The underground complex where you'll live state-of-the-art security and amenities. You'll even be allowed outside to visit controlled locations." he added.**_

_**Chuck takes a brief moment to let all what he said sink in and then responds to Longshore. "I can't leave without telling Ellie something. A reason for going. What should I say?" he asked.**_

"_**Nothing." he firmly said. "It's safe for them if you just disappear."**_

"So…" stated Ellie restraining herself from shedding any tears after hearing her brother reveal what nearly happened to him years ago. "…he would just disappear just like that. No goodbyes or anything."

"Just like that." nodded Chuck.

"Fortunately though…" said Sarah. "…the maiden knight arrived just in time to try to reason with the longshore knight."

"What she did say?" asks Clara.

"The scary knight was close on the heels of the evil pita maiden and would soon capture her." he replied. "She asked or should I say pleaded from the longshore knight to hold off and give them more time and if he didn't she would draw her sword on him.

"Dude…" responded Morgan. "…did she actually say that?"

"No." replied Sarah shaking her head. "She would have done it regardless if the evil pita maiden was captured or not." she added glancing at her husband who expresses a hint of smile towards her.

"What did the longshore knight do?" wondered Devon.

Chuck chimes in. "Well…"

_The longshore knight gave the former and maiden knight a moment to speak with each other…_

"_**Sarah…" said a scared Chuck. "I'm not ready to disappear." he added locking eyes with her.**_

"_**No, I know." she responded looking in his big brown eyes.**_

"_**I need you to talk to Ellie, Morgan, and my friends." he said as he sees tears forming in Sarah's eyes. "Tell them…I don't know. Look if I'm supposed t be dead just say something that will make it okay. That will make them feel all right." he added as Sarah tries to remain as professional as she can be standing in front of Chuck. "Just make sure they know how much I love them. You can do that right?" Sarah doesn't say a word as she merely nods while continuing to restrain herself from crying. "Of course you can. You're Sarah and you can do anything." What he says causes the blonde beauty to express a sad smile. "Hey, there's a silver lining to this too, you know. We're not working together anymore, which means we can go on a date." he humorous said getting choked up looking into the eyes of the woman he loves. "You can come by my cell and we can hang out. And you can tell me who the president is." added the man who is about to disappear forever. What he says causes Sarah to express a bit of laughter as she's close to shedding tears.**_ "_**And maybe huh…" he paused peering down to hold hands with her. "…Maybe we can see how we really feel." added Chuck rubbing her left hand with his right thumb.**_

_**The moment between the two of them is ended by the sound of Longshore's voice. "Time's up."**_

_**Chuck turns to briefly look at Longshore and then returns his attention back to Sarah who by this time sheds a tear down her left cheek. "Goodbye Sarah." he said walking off to join Longshore.**_

_**As he walks off, Sarah calls out to him. "Chuck." she said causing him to turn around to look at her.**_

"_**Save you later." she stated expressing a soft smile as Chuck reciprocates one back.**_

"What happened after that?" asked a teary eyed Clara who notices her mom, Alexis, and Aunt Alex in tears as well. Ellie and Alex would be consoled by their husbands as Alexis is consoled by her grandpa Casey.

Chuck immediately chimes in. "The evil pita maiden threw a dagger at the longshore knight vanquishing him instantly." he answered. "The maiden knight protected the former knight and they would run for safety but it wouldn't be long before the two of them would do battle." Chuck added.

"Who won daddy?" asked Stevie peering up at his father.

"The maiden knight of course." replied Chuck peering down at his son. "She kicked her butt and the former knight would continue to be safe under the maiden knight's protection until a new set of adventures, allies, and enemies would happen." he added witnessing smiles on everyone's faces except from Casey.

XXX

"Well…" said Chuck standing up and peering down at his watch. "… thus ends chapter 1 of the beauty and the nerdy knight kids." he said clapping his hands together.

"Grandpa, I don't want it to end." whined Alexis

"I know half-pint…" responded Casey looking at Alexis rubbing her eyes and yawning while in his arms. "…but it's way past your bedtime." he softly said kissing her on top of the head.

"And yours as well S.J." added Chuck peering down at his son."

"Aw man." replied Stevie. "Can I stay tomorrow night for chapter 2 of the story?"

Chuck's attention from his son turns to Sarah sitting to him. "Babe?"

"As long as Clara is willing to stay with them he can and if it's ok with her parents." she replied turning her attention to the teenager sitting next to her parents.

In that instance Devon and Ellie confer. After talking it over they respond. "It's awesome with us sis." replied Devon.

"Clara?" said Stevie looking across at his cousin sitting on the bean bag chair.

"Am I getting paid again?" she quickly asked.

"Again?" responded Ellie quirking her right brow towards Sarah who avoids eye contact with her sister-in-law.

"No." replied Sarah shaking her head.

"Shoot." she quickly replied. "Cool with me…" Clara adds shrugging her shoulders. "…I want to see how chapter 2 turns out any way."

"Yes!" happily responded Stevie getting up from the couch.

"Awesome." responded Chuck as he sees Casey gently hand over 4 year old Alexis over to her mother Alex who takes her to her bedroom. His attention on them would inevitably turn to his wife talking to their son.

"Go brush your teeth and go to bed young man." said Sarah.

"Yes ma'am." he said as he gives his parents a hug and kiss before darting off into the hallway bathroom.

As Chuck watches his son scamper off, his attention would turn to his burly teammate appear in front of him. "Bartowski."

"Come on Casey…" he said with a grin. "…admit it. _You_ had fun tonight."

Casey doesn't even say a word but does express a grunt, which Chuck takes as a yes. "Walker." he said giving his partner a nod.

"Good night partner." she responded as he watches him disappear into the hallway towards Alexis' bedroom.

After the Woodcomb's head out, it's Chuck and Sarah's turn as Morgan escorts them out the front door. Before Chuck leaves he turns to his best friend reaching up to pat him on the back. "Morg…" Chuck said looking his best friend in the eyes. "…I'm sure you're going to share a great bedtime story with them tomorrow night."

"It's not going to be great dude…" replied Morgan. "…it's going to be awesome." he added as both men exchange a fist tap.

XXX

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. PART 2 OF THE BEDTIME STORY WILL COMING SOON.**_


	16. Chapter 2

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. Here's chapter 2 folks starting with the Mr. Colt as The Big, Powerful Ogre. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Big, Powerful Ogre**

XXX

"Uncle Morgan, where are you?" hollered Stevie. He's sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap anxious to hear chapter 2 of the bedtime story.

"Daddy…" summoned Alexis holding her hello kitty doll in her right arm. "…hurry up and tell the story." she added taking a bite strong cheese currently being held in her left hand.

"Yeah babe, hurry up." requested Alex with a grin on her face with a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"Yeah Uncle Morgan." chimed in Clara. She is once again sitting on Morgan's Jabba The Hutt bean bag chair claiming it as her own.

"I'm comin'!" responded Morgan holding a can of grape soda in his right hand. He meanders into the family room from the kitchen and plops himself down on the couch next to his wife. As he sits there, he looks around the room. He then reaches up to rub the back of his next expressing a smile on his face. "You know…" he chuckled "…I thought the bedtime story would just between us but I never expected for_ you_ guys to show up." added Morgan.

"Well Morg…" responded Chuck sitting on the couch next to his son with Sarah on the other side. "…we had such a blast last night we couldn't stay away." the brown haired man added.

"Indeed." chimed in Devon with Ellie getting cozy by his side. "Are you ready John?" asked the heart doctor.

The bearded man's attention turns from Capt. Awesome to the man he never expected to show up the following night. Truth be told, he considered it a one time thing, but there he is with his granddaughter sitting on his lap once again. To him, the first night was considered a miracle that he not only stayed to listen to Chuck and Sarah's fairy tale love story, but contributed to the story as well.

"Hurry up and get on with it Grimes." grumbled Casey sitting on the barco lounger.

"Yes sir." he responded giving a quick salute to his father-in-law. His attention on Casey would turn to everybody else in the family room as he commences to start chapter 2 of The Beauty and The Nerdy Knight. "Ok, let's begin…

_When we last left off, the maiden knight defeated the evil pita maiden and thus saved the former knight from being taken away from his family and friends. All would be well in the Kingdom of Buymoria as the former knight would witness his sister the healer become engaged to the dashing healer she was betrothed to. It wasn't before long peace within Buymoria would be disturbed by the appearance of a big, powerful Ogre that threatened the life of the former knight and nearly cost him his life._

"What happened?" asked a wide eyed Ellie. She squeezes her husband's hand preparing to find out what else happened to her brother that she didn't know during that particular point and time.

"It all started when the tiny red headed queen sent the good knights on a mission of importance." he replied. "It would be the former knight who would retrieve a magical orb from the clutches of the big, powerful Ogre." responded the bearded man.

"What's so special about the magical orb Uncle Morgan?" asked Clara with wondrous curiosity. The teenager laying comfortably back on the bean bag chair.

"The magical orb contained within it a spell in which the visions that the sorcerer knight wasn't supposed to cast on the former knight." answered the bearded story teller.

"Dude!" responded Stevie sticking some popcorn in his mouth.

"What did it mean for the former knight?" asked Alex.

"It meant…" said Morgan turning his head to look his wife in eyes. "…the former knight was considered to be no longer special and the tiny red headed queen would allow him to go back to his normal life while they cast a spell on a true knight to have the visions." he explained.

"He is special..." responded Alexis. "…right grandpa?" added the 4 year old turning to her grandfather with a wide smile.

The minute Alexis said that and turned to look at her grandfather, Chuck immediately prepared himself for one of Casey's usual zingers that would be thrown his way for his own his morbid amusement. It's something that he's not only come to expect from his burly teammate, but gotten used to over the years to the point where it didn't effect him that much like it did early on in their spy career.

What he didn't expect though, is the answer that he gives to Alexis. "Roger that half-pint…" replied Casey nodding at his granddaughter. Chuck sits there by his family totally blown away after hearing that truly expecting a verbal jab thrown his way. "…he is _special._" he added peering up with his attention directed at him with a noticeable smirk on his face. And there it is he thinks to himself.

"I agree with you Lexi." grinned Sarah as she glances over at her husband.

"Anyways, getting back to the story…"

_Once the former knight learned that he would be leading a normal life again he was elated. He spoke with the maiden knight and told her that he thought she and the scary knight would protect him forever. She in turn asked him if he was going to miss all the adventures and danger that he experienced to which he replied no._

"What else did she ask him?" asked Clara with her hands placed comfortably behind her head.

"Mrs. Bartowski…" responded Morgan turning his attention from Clara to his best bud wife. "…how about you take this one." he added.

"Sure." answered Sarah as all eyes fall on her as she continues the story. "Well, the maiden night asked…"

"_**So, what happens now?" she asked Chuck with a soft smile looking him in the eyes as they stand in the court yard. "You're almost free. What are you gonna do next?" added Sarah as he notices Chuck furrow his eyebrows thinking about his future plans.**_

"_**Well, you know I've got the Buy More…"**_

_**Sarah immediately interjected. "Chuck, can I tell you something?" she said.**_

"_**Of course." he replies returning his attention back to her.**_

"_**You can do anything. I've seen you in action." firmly stated Sarah. "And I'm not just talking about the bomb-defusing or the diamond-stealing. I mean, anything you wanted you could have." she adds with a smile notice noticing the smile creep on to his face.**_

"I know what the former knight wanted." responded Ellie with a wide smile on her face.

"What does he want Aunty Ellie?" asked Alexis with a look of wonder expressed from her green eyes.

"A real date with the maiden knight Lexi." Chuck chimed in as he witnesses a smile grow on the 4 year old's face.

XXX

_The following day after speaking about his future with his sister the healer she was elated as well about his possible plans for moving forward. Things were certainly changing for the better even when the former knight went to perform his duties along side his trusted assistant squire who was in the middle of planning a competitive joust competition against the squires from the neighboring Kingdom of Largmartia._ _His conversation with the squire would abruptly end when he spots the scary knight about to assist a Buymorian citizen. The former knight would take a moment to speak with the scary knight in order to show his appreciation in all that he has done for him…_

"_**What is it?" asked Casey**_

"_**I just wanted to say thank you."**_

"_**I'm leaving." grumbled Casey walking past him in order to sell a Beastmaster to a single white female.**_

"_**No…"Chuck responded stopping him by grabbing his grabbing his right forearm. "…wait." he added causing Casey to grunt his displeasure. "Sorry." he retorted immediately letting go of his arm. "Look, I just wanna say I'm gonna miss you man, you know. Thank you for showing me how to do things I never thought were possible." stated the fellow Buy More employee. "And you know what…" he continued shaking his head. "…you were always there to catch me when I fell which sounds cheesy now that I'm saying it loud."**_

"_**Really…" grumbled the NSA agent. "…forget it." he said walking off.**_

"Dude…" responded Clara . "…that's so corny." she added as Casey nods in agreement after hearing it all these years later.

"I thought it was sweet." Ellie said.

"Anyways…" continued Chuck. "…as the story goes on the former knight would be summoned by the King of Buymoria…"

_He offered him a position on his royal staff but he declined leaving the squire saddened that he didn't take the job. However, he appointed the former knight to pick his royal staff member but in turn he would leave it up to his trusted squire to pick the deserving candidate. The conversation would inevitably turn to the subject of the maiden knight and the squire told him that because of her he has witnessed a changed in him and it's all due to her having a positive effect on him in so many ways. When he said that the former knight expressed a smile on his face._

"The trusted squire was a true friend to the former knight." said Sarah expressing a smile towards Morgan. "And to the maiden knight as well." she added giving him a nod.

Morgan nods accepting the compliment from his best friend's wife who in the early years of their spy career didn't really understand their oftentimes strange friendship. They never really hung out or talked one on one for that matter. It was pretty awkward for the two of them because the only mutual connection they had was Chuck. Thankfully, as the years passed by they would form a close knit relationship to the point where he asked her to be Alexis' godmother and she accepted.

"So when did the former knight ask the maiden knight on a date Uncle Morgan?" inquired Clara.

"The former knight would ask her after speaking with his most trusted squire." he replied. "When he approached her, she was also expressing a change as she was in the middle of her new position in creating desserts made from the cow's milk."

"Ice cream?" wondered Stevie looking at the bearded story teller.

"Yogurt." replied Sarah peering down at her son.

"Oh." nodded her son.

"Didn't you work at Orange Orange Aunt Sarah?" the 13 year old inquired. "I remember mom telling me you worked at a frozen yogurt shop or something."

"That's was a long time ago Clara." she replied. "I've since moved on to bigger and better things." the blonde added as she sees her niece-in-law nod.

Morgan immediately chimes after he sees Sarah eyeing him. "Moving on…"

_As said before, the former knight approached the maiden knight and after getting the celebratory greetings out of the way he would ask the maiden to dine with him…_

"_**You wanna go on a date some time." asked the nerd herd leader. "I mean, a date without aliases, spy gear, and a mission." he added.**_

"_**Like a real date?" she answered smiling at him behind the counter. "Chuck…" Sarah added with a sense of reluctance. …I'm still a C.I.A. agent and there are a hundred reasons why I shouldn't do that."**_

"_**What do you have to lose?" he quickly states. "In a week, you're gonna be undercover in Jarkata in a knife fight with some evildoer and in that exact moment you're gonna wish that you would've spent one last night of fun with me." Chuck firmly stated swallowing hard hoping to God she says yes as he looks her in beautiful blue eyes.**_

_**Sarah not only smiles at his request but feels her cheeks getting warm telling her that she's blushing. After a brief second, she responds. "Ok." she replied. Once she answers the blonde agent witnesses him flash his all-too-familiar smile that always seems to take her breath away.**_

"_**Really?" he asked.**_

_**In that instance, Sarah feels more like a school girl than a trained government agent. "Mm-hm." she softly responded nodding at him.**_

"_**Tonight…" stated Chuck. "…our first real date."**_

"_**Or our second first date." Sarah retorted.**_

"_**No gunfight I promise." he replied back as the two part ways afterwards.**_

"_**Okay." the blonde beauty smiled.**_

"That is so awesome." happily stated Clara. "Things are finally going the former knight's way." the younger teenager added.

"I wonder what the maiden knight was thinking?" asked Alex turning his attention to Sarah. "I bet she was ecstatic to going out with a guy she genuinely likes." grinned the green eyed woman.

Sarah didn't know what Chuck's mindset would be but when it came to her own thoughts they all centered around him. It's those particular thoughts concerning Chuck asking her out for a date none of which involved anything to do with the job as their last cover as boyfriend-girlfriend. The first time she actually felt a mixture of anxious eagerness as she prepared for their real date.

"If_ I_ were the maiden knight… responded Sarah expressing a smile on her face glancing at her husband. "…I _think_ she would have felt _more_ than ecstatic. She would have been on cloud 9 because it's her last job as his protector. So why not have fun with him." she added raising both eyebrows Casey's daughter.

The attention on Sarah would avert to Devon as he poses a seemingly pertinent question on his mind. "What was the scary knight doing as they were preparing for their date?" he asked turning his attention to Casey.

"Casey…" Morgan said turning to his father-in-law. "…the floor is yours big guy."

After expressing his usual grunt worthy response the burly member of Team Chuck takes the next leg of the story. "The scary knight made preparations to transfer the magical orb to a messenger knight that the tiny red headed queen sent from her kingdom." he recalled. "While he waited, he decided to keep his skills sharpened by drawing his sword and wielding it against targets." added Casey.

"Like what Uncle Casey?" asked Clara.

"The usual…" he grunted. "…wooden posts that were mechanically designed in a way to keep him in tip top shape." added the proud marine.

"Awesome." quickly replied Alexis smiling at her grandfather as she takes a bit of her string cheese.

_You wouldn't be smiling if you knew one of those targets was the former knight half-pint. _When Beckman ordered him to have Chuck terminated because in her opinion another intersect wandering around Los Angeles would just cause absolute trouble for her. He remembers suggesting an alternative exit strategy but she wouldn't even consider it as her mind was made up. Afterwards, he took out his weapon and quickly pulled back the slide like he has done so many times before in past. However, this time something was different as he would be ordered to eliminate a guy who even though was considered a novice spy in his eyes he brought results to the table. The difference was that the sound he heard didn't giving him any enjoyment whatsoever because he associated it with a man he actually grew to consider as a friend. As he briefly peers over at Chuck sitting with his son and the woman he considers the best damn partner he has ever had, he instantly makes a pact with himself to never disclose that piece of information. To him, he hates to admit it to himself he's grown attached to the people he once considered strangers and not to mention a one time rival. They don't deserve to know that _he_ would have been Chuck's executioner.

"So did the maiden knight take anything with her on her real date with the former night?" wondered Ellie.

"If you're wondering if she brought her sword and dagger with her…" answered Sarah. "…no she didn't." she said shaking her head. "For her, it was her first real date and she wanted it to be a weapon free one."

"In the meantime…" grunted Casey. "…the scary knight met with the tiny red headed queen's messenger knight who arrived at the front door of his living quarters. After giving him the magical orb the knight suddenly cast a dark spell on him causing him to experience a slow painful death." the proud marine stated.

"What!?" Chuck and Sarah responded in unison upon hearing that bit of news for the first time.

"Not awesome." stated Devon shaking his head.

"The tiny red headed queen's messenger knight was a traitor." Morgan said shaking his head with astonished disbelief.

Casey shakes his head in response. "No he wasn't. He was sent by the big, powerful Ogre who had several evil knights working for him." grumbled the grizzled war veteran.

"Did he die Uncle Casey?" asked a wide eyed Stevie.

"Negative." he gruffly answered. "The scary knight was writhing in agonizing pain. As he was getting closer and closer to certain death he crawled on the ground reaching for an incantation spell in the form of a parchment that was hidden behind a painting of a King he long respected that would most certainly counteract the dark spell." added Casey who sees shocked expression on everyone's face within the room. "Once he spoke the words of the incantation the dark spell that nearly caused his death would gradually restore him back to life."

Casey knew he should have done a better job of scanning for any kind of weapons including anything biological, especially since he noticed the messenger didn't have any back up with him. Unfortunately, he didn't and it nearly cost him his life as he was sprayed with some kind of nerve agent that immediately took hold of him. He had seconds to spare as he crawled with everything he had towards the picture of his hero Ronald Reagan. He remembers apologizing to the picture of Reagan as he broke the glass, tore out the picture, and grabbed the syringe filled with an antidote. He then pressed a button activating an indoor shower system that washed the nerve agent away down the drain and while doing so plunged the needle directly into chest. True, it hurt like a mother but his quick actions saved his life and because of that he would get to Chuck and Sarah in time to save theirs in the Vic.

"Thank heavens." responded Ellie with relief. Her right hand placed over her heart.

"I'm glad the maiden knight didn't lose her partner." said Sarah giving Casey a quick nod.

"Roger that." Casey nodded back eyeing his partner with a tight lipped smile.

"Wow…" Morgan stated shaking his head. "…a close call there for the scary knight. Glad he didn't do a Patrick Swayze in the movie Ghost and go into the light because if he did the whole movie would have not worked at all." he added quickly turning his attention away from Casey because he knows he's giving him the stink eye.

"Daddy?" said Alexis.

"Yes small fry." he responded turning his head to look his daughter in the eyes.

"What happened on the date?" she asked with wide eye curiosity.

"Ah yes, the date." he replied. Morgan glances at the couple in question sitting on the couch just off to his left.

XXX

_The date between the former and maiden knight was going splendidly. The former knight discussed how it was the squire who recommended the place they would be dining at, which surprised her. He would respond to her a in joking manner concerning the squire's taste in cuisine but the conversation would inevitably turn to a more intimate conversation between the two…_

"_**I think you should know…" said Check after taking a bit of Chinese dumplings. "…he's always been supportive of our fake relationship." he added looking Sarah in her eyes as she eats her small bowl of noodles with chopsticks. "And he's never found it remotely unbelievable that a guy like could be dating…" Chuck stops in mid sentence to clear his throat as he has a bit of difficult getting the words out he wants to say to the beautiful creature sitting across from him. "You know." he added peering down at his plate.**_

"_**What?"**_

_**Chuck expresses laughter as he's flustered being put on the stop by Sarah. "You know…you." he responded.**_

"_**What about me?" she replied clearly not making it easy for him as her eyes softly gaze into his.**_

"_**Wow…" said Chuck with surprise. "…okay, fine." he added. "A girl like you or more appropriately, a woman like you considering the face that you could probably kick the ass of everyone in this joint. And a smart one at that. Not to mention cool. And extremely beautiful… " He briefly paused as he feels his heart pounding in his chest and pulse racing as Sarah continues to sit across from not saying a word softly gazing in his eyes. "…you can stop me at any time with the compliments if they're becoming…" he stated with a nervous smile.**_

_**Sarah expresses laughter after hearing such a touching speech from him. She briefly person down at her food then responds to what he said. "No, that was very sweet." she said peering up at him.**_

_**Chuck inhale and takes a moment to compose himself after the soft look he's being given by her. "Sweet…golly gee. Thanks for making me feel like I'm 8." he replied with a somewhat embarrassed smile as he reaches up with his chopsticks taking a bit of his noodles.**_

_**His response causes Sarah to express laughter as she peers down to consume more of her Chinese food. "Well…" she said leaning forward. "…you're not so bad yourself." added the blonde goddess.**_

"_**Please…" he responded. "…I'm fantastic." adds Chuck in a seemingly joking manner."**_

_**Sarah briefly pauses as she peers up softly gazing into big brown eyes of the man sitting across from her with a hint of a smile on her lips. "Yeah, you are." he softly responded to him causing Chuck be silent as they both look longingly into each other's eyes.**_

"Oh…" said Clara with a wide smile on her face. "…it _so_ obvious she likes him."

"I know." giggled Alex like little school girl cuddling next to her husband.

"The former knight's charm is working it's magic…" nodded Devon. "…awesome." he added giving a wink over to his brother-in-law to which Chuck proudly acknowledges him with a grin.

"Do they kiss again?" asked Alexis

"Yeah…" responded Ellie. "…do they" inquired the ever curious big sister.

_The former and the maiden knight would find themselves nose to nose looking deeply into each other's eyes as their lips are mere inches away from each other. They are about to kiss when his eyes briefly turn to look at a Buymorian couple sitting at a table and when he does he has a vision._

The sound of clearly disappointed groans come from the women/girls within the room minus Sarah whereas the men respond by either just shaking their heads/grunting while Stevie shrugs his shoulders not caring one way or the other that they didn't share a kiss as he sticks some popcorn into his mouth. After the commotion subsides, it's Clara who takes the initiative to ask question of all times did the former knight experience having visions so close to kissing the maiden knight.

"Why!?" asked the truly disappointed teenager.

"The former knight couldn't help it." responded Chuck. "It wasn't just one vision but a number of visions that showed him bad guys all around the dining area. It wouldn't be too long before the big, powerful Ogre would make his huge intimidating presence known to the point where he and the maiden knight were seemingly swallowed up in his massive shadow." said the brown haired man.

"Where was the scary knight?" asked Stevie.

"Don't worry…" gruffly answered Casey interjecting his thoughts into the story. "…he arrived just in time by using a battering ram to save the day." the grizzled military veteran added. "They would get away to fight another day. Unfortunately, the big, powerful Ogre would leave his mark on his left cheek as he got punched hard in the face for his heroic efforts and lived to tell about it."

"Dude…" responded a wide eyed Morgan. "…was he as big as Andre the Giant?" he asked.

"Oh snap!" hollered Stevie.

"Bigger." Casey answered knowing full well he wasn't that big. However, for story sake a little embellishing in a fairy tale story doesn't hurt he thinks to himself.

_The hopeful future and the normal life the former knight yearned for when they had the magical orb in their possession quickly vanished into thin air. The feeling of dread and hopelessness being stuck in the position of his squire duties left him feeling very pessimistic about whether or not he has an actual future to look forward to. __As he was talking to his fellow squires concerning the position to be a member of the King's royal staff, the scary knight would make his presence known and he was not a happy at all. He nearly knocked out the former knight's trusted squire who was assisting him in filling the position for being a royal staff member to work along side the King of Buymoria. When the former knight looked upon the mark that the Ogre imprinted on his left cheek, he instantly had a vision._

"What did he see?" asked Alexis.

"The Ogre's secret lair…" Sarah chimed in. "…and they were located within the desolate forest of Buymoria."

"Did they all go?" asked Stevie.

"The maiden and scary knight did…" answered Chuck. "…the former knight was told to…"

"Stay on the horse." replied everyone in the room in unison with the exception of Sarah and Casey.

"Yup…" nodded Chuck raising both eyes. "…pretty much." he added.

_The former knight would watch as the scary and maiden knight armed themselves as they ventured off to capture the big, powerful Ogre with assistance of their fellow knights. Unfortunately, they arrived in the right forest but the wrong area. As they regrouped, the former knight was sent to perform his duties as a squire in the same desolate forest but in a much different area. It was when he arrived that he fell into the trap of the big, powerful Ogre who, along with his minions, surrounded the former knight. He was outnumber and not to mention had no weapons to speak of. While standing there, he notices the magical orb placed sitting on a tree stump. All seemed lost until the Ogre mentioned something that caused him to be very smart with his actions that he was about to undertake._

"What did he do?" wondered an intrigued Clara.

"_**See you're walking into a trap, Chuck." Colt gruffly responded to the nerd rep standing in front of the warehouse window. "If that is you're real name."**_

_**In that instance, a brilliant idea pops in his head causing him to turn around with a smirk on his face. "My name is Charles Carmichael." he firmly stated with confidence in his voice. "I'm a C.I.A. agent and this is my trap." added the reluctant spy who sees that Colt is not believing a word he is saying. "I don't think you gentlemen realize the gravity of the predicament you're in. That phone call you made to the Buy More. Yeah…" he nodded. "…we traced that. Your compound is currently surrounded by 23 infantry troopers, 16 snipers, seven heavy gunners, for demolition experts and enough ammunition to orbit Arnold Schwarzenegger." emphatically stated Chuck as Colt and his men laugh in amusement. "You're outmatched and outgunned. Those pea shooter might as well be sharp stick and strong language." the nerd herd leader proclaimed leading Colt's men to rush towards the window."**_

"Did it work?" Morgan asked. He knows full well Chuck called him while he was in the middle of nerd herd cage match to fill the position of assistant manager.

"Well…" answered Chuck. "…to convince them that Buymoria's army was secretly hidden and surrounded them within the desolate forest he called up on a magical fairy to send a message to his trusted squire." he explained. "He instantly answered him back and from there he requested the trusted squire to repeat the jousting battle plan competition against the Kingdom of Largmartia. He did and the Ogre was thoroughly convinced they were surrounded causing him to become distracted. So distracted in fact that he left the magical orb unprotected."

"The Ogre's just too dumb for his own good." chuckled Clara shaking his head.

"He's a big stinky poopy meanie head." Alexis said.

"Indeed…" responded Devon pointing at Alexis. "…he is a big stinky poopy meanie head." he added.

"The former knight's sister would have been proud of him if he saw him in action." Ellie said beaming with joy.

"Dude. This is so awesome." proclaimed Stevie.

"The scary knight would have been impressed he used his brains rather than his lack of brawn to get out of such a dicey situation." responded Casey with a slight nod towards his long time teammate.

"I think the maiden knight has always been impressed by how smart the former knight can be." Sarah said with a hint of proud smile towards her husband.

"What about the scary and maiden knight?" inquired Alex.

"They used a magical map that pointed out the exact location where the former knight was." responded Casey. "It wasn't before long as they, along with other knights, rode their horses as fast as they could to the former knight before it was too late."

"They should hurry up then." Alexis firmly stated.

"They're trying half-pint." stated Casey to his granddaughter rubbing her stomach.

"And the former knight?" inquired Morgan. "I take it he grabbed the magical orb and booked it out of there?" the bearded man wondered.

"Pretty much." replies Chuck. You see…"

_The former knight ran through the desolate forest. He would continue running not stop until he found himself going up a mountain with the magical orb in hand. It doesn't take long for him to run towards a dead end…a 100 ft dead end to be exact. When he turned around to run back down the mountain he rain into a wall knocking him down to the ground._ _That wall was the big, powerful Ogre and without any hesitation he grabbed him by the ankles and picked him up with ease and carried him towards the edge of the cliff._

"Now that's literally what I call a major cliffhanger right there." Morgan responded shaking his head in absolute amazement at what his best friend is sharing.

"Oh triple snap!" responded Stevie.

"Are you serious!?" screamed Ellie looking straight at her baby brother.

In that moment, Chuck knew his big sister would freak out at this particular part of the story. True, anyone would be freaked out being told that their younger brother was nearly one with the pavement but this isn't just any person. This is Eleanor Faye Bartowski Woodcomb he's talking about and she is the type of woman who can be very emotional when it comes to finding out information such as this, which she is becoming now.

"Mom…" responded Clara shaking her head calming her mother down. In that instance, Devon leans in to embrace her tightly and whispers in her ear. "…chill. It's just a story." she added rolling her eyes turning back to her Uncle Chuck. "You can't leave us hangin' Uncle Chuckles…" quickly said a wide eyed Clara. "…what happened to him?" asked the young teenager waiting with baited breathe for what's next.

XXX

_As you know, the Ogre had the former knight by his ankles dangling him above a 100ft cliff while still holding the magical orb clutched in his left hand…_

"_**Hand it over." demanded Colt.**_

"_**What will you do if I give it to you?" Chuck frantically yelled hanging upside down.**_

"_**I'll be honest, I'll drop you." he replied looking down at him.**_

"_**This is what I'm talking about. We gotta work on your negotiating skills." he retorted as all the blood is rushing to his head while still clutching the cipher in his left hand. "How about this, you pull me back up and we just discuss this like adults?" he asked the rather large man.**_

"_**You know what?**_

"_**What?**_

_**At the same time Chuck says that, Sarah calls out to Colt. "Freeze!" yelled the blonde agent aiming her gun right at the muscular behemoth causing him to look over his left shoulder.**_

_**Colt turns around and responds to man he has dangling upside down. "It ain't worth it." he replied shaking his head and letting go causing Chuck to fall.**_

_**In doing so, a look of shocked horror is expressed on her face. "NO!" she screamed.**_

_**As he's falling, Casey who is climbing up fire escape hears his partner's scream causing him to immediately look up to see Chuck falling down towards him. In no time flat, the grizzled government agent reacts reaching out with his left hand, grabs him, and then uses his momentum to swing him to safety the lower fire escape.**_ "_**You…you!"**_

"_**Yeah…" hollers Casey down at Chuck below him. "…I catch you when you fall. It's touching really."**_

"_**No, I love you." hollered Chuck up at his burly teammate.**_

"_**Keep it in your pants Bartowski." he gruffly replied. "Now get downstairs." added Casey pointing down to the safety of the ground.**_

"HOLY SH…" Clara is about to curse when her mother snaps her head to look at her causing the teenager to alter the word in question. "…Shnikies."

Ellie's attention on her daughter would turn to Chuck. "Thank God the scary knight caught him." Ellie quickly said as she glances at Casey.

As much as she wanted to get up and beat the living crap out of her little brother for even telling her that, she wouldn't be able to. Her whole body was trembling so much so it took her husband to continually whisper in her ear that Chuck is ok to calm her down as he has his arms wrapped around her. Thankfully he did because if he had let go she would have gone absolutely hysterical.

"That was scary." Alexis says clutching her hello kitty doll close to her.

"You got to be kidding me dude!" hollered Morgan. "The former knight is luckily to be alive. " the bearded man added in absolute astonishment.

"Yeah…" grunted Casey. "…if it wasn't for the scary knight summoning the mythical creature the Hippogriff, the former knight wouldn't be roaming the River Styx." he gruffly added.

"That was awesome!" Stevie hollered.

"What about the maiden knight?" responded Alex. "She thought the former knight died poor thing." she added glancing at Sarah who picks up the story from there.

_The maiden knight was in utter shock but at the same time was very angry because the Ogre dropped the former knight causing the maiden knight to think he was vanquished. In the ensuing fight, her sword would be broken because of the creatures massive strength. Despite the size difference, she went toe to toe with big, powerful Ogre taking all that he got as well as giving everything she had. __Unfortunately, she would be caught in massive bear hug causing her to briefly lose consciousness to where the Ogre dropped her to the ground below. As he stood over he thinking monstrous mass of humanity was victorious, the maiden knight sprung into action taking his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the ground with a great big thud. __Once he was down, the scary knight would be dropped on the 100 ft cliff by the same Hippogriff that saved the former knight in order to back the maiden knight up. His efforts would be considered futile though as the Ogre's minions removed their cloaks of invisibility to reveal themselves brandishing axes, swords, and shields. They surrounded the maiden and scary knight. The Ogre sensing he truly had the upper hand expressed a sinister and maniacal laughter but it would be all for naught as the former knight suddenly appeared riding on top of a Hippogriff. He landed safely on the cliff and he wasn't alone either as the other knights appeared riding on the mythical creatures as well._

"Dude…" a wide eyed Stevie responded as he shakes his head in absolute amazement. "that's awesome!"

"What he said Uncle Chuck." responded a jofyful Alexis pointing to Stevie.

"Did the former knight say anything to them..." asked Clara. "...to the Ogre especially since he thought he vanquished him?" she added.

"He said something to the effect of…"

"_**Excuse me." hollered Chuck emerging out the doorway to the rooftop with countless armed agents filing out one by one. His sudden appearance causes Colt to turn around to witness him still alive and well. "Sorry to…" he said glancing around at the armed agents around him then focusing his attention to Colt. "…I'm sorry to interrupt whatever's going on here but Mr. Colt, I just wanted you to meet my team." Chuck added standing there looking him in the eyes. "Tell me something, do you find them imposing? Go ahead, you can tell me. I was going for imposing." stated the man who survived being dropped from atop a building.**_

"_**Chuck?"**_

"_**Carmichael…" responded Chuck correcting her. "…Agent Carmichael." he added looking at her then turning his attention to Colt and his men as sirens are heard blaring in the distance. "Maybe you could go ahead and put your weapons down!" Chuck repeats the sentence again with more emphasis just in case they didn't here him. Colt's men eventually to where Casey moves forward arresting the big man. There ya go and then the hands up to imply your hands are empty."**_

"_**Your boss…" Colt said with an impressed smile on his face. "…Carmichael."**_

"_**What?" grunted Casey.**_

"_**He's good." nodded the huge man.**_

_**As Chuck stands there with a smile on his face clearly gloating, Sarah approaches somewhat disheveled. He responds to her before she does. "Don't worry…" he said hold both hands up with reassurance. "…I'm fine."**_

"_**Do you have the cipher?" she asked. "Please tell me you have it."**_

_**Chuck reaches into his back pocket and shows it to her. "Of course I have it…" he replied as Sarah breathes a sigh of relief. "…it's me." said Chuck as Casey passes by with Colt in his custody and grabs the cipher from his hand.**_

"So was the former knight able to live a normal life now that the tiny red headed queen had the magical orb containing the vision in her possession?" wondered Ellie who has personally gone through an emotional roller coaster.

"Yeah daddy did he?" chimed in Stevie.

Chuck remember having the conversation with his sister and Devon before they left for dinner about having an idea about Euro railing or backpacking through Europe. He was genuinely excited about his future so much so that he was talking to himself in his kitchen as he was preparing dinner for he and Sarah. His pretend conversation with Sarah on her possibly joining him on his trip to see the world would never come to fruition he thinks to himself as he answered the door and saw Sarah in front of him not expressing a smile.

Instead of Chuck answering, it's Sarah who takes the initiative to answer because she noticed the somewhat sullen look on his face as his smile began to fall flat.

"I'm afraid not S.J." the blonde beauty interjected.

"Why not mommy?"

"What happened?" asked Alex with vapid curiosity.

"The maiden knight would arrive at his door with bad news." Chuck responded.

"What bad news?" asked Morgan.

"The Fulcrumate used an all powerful dark wizard to cast a spell on the magical orb to cause madness among the tiny red headed queen's chosen knights. The maiden's Moorish king from another kingdom was there as well." said Sarah. "He, along with the chose knights, died as a result of the Fulcrumate's devious hand.

"If the tiny red headed queen couldn't have the visions, then no one could either not even them." chimed in Casey.

"That stinks." said Clara shaking her head.

"I don't like those bad guys very much." lightly grunted the 4 year old.

"Neither did the former knight kiddo…" said Chuck shaking his head. "…neither did the former knight." he repeated a second time.

"It must been have hurt the former knight not to be able to get the chance to live a normal life." said Alex

Chuck is briefly silent then responds to his best friend's wife. "It wouldn't be all bad for him…" replied the brown eye man. "…but there was an upside."

"Like what?" wondered the elder Bartowski sibling.

"He would meet a legendary knight that would teach him this particular skilled art of training that would be considered very useful in the field of battle." said Mr. Bartowski.

"What…" asked Clara. "…the art of hand to hand combat?" added the young teenager.

"Tracking?" questioned Ellie throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sword training?" Devon stated with eyebrows raised.

"Horsy riding Uncle Chuck?" responded the 4 year old.

"Archery?" Alex said.

"To become a dragon rider like in the movie Eragon?" quickly answered Morgan. "His teacher was Brom and he taught him magic, the Ancient Language, and the ways of the Dragon Rider." he added throwing it out there.

"Cool Uncle Morgan." responded Stevie turning his attention from Morgan to his dad. "I'm going with his answer because its awesome." added the 6 year old.

"No…no…no…no…no..." responded Chuck shaking his head pointing at each of them. "…I like where you're head's at Morg but no." said one of the storytellers.

"Idiot." muttered Casey under his breathe.

"What then?" Sarah asked knowing full well the answer.

"The art…" replied Chuck with a grin on his face as he glances at his wife who expresses a grin of her own. "…of love."

XXX

_**NOTE: THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 2. LIKE IT? DON'T LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK.**_


	17. The Casanova Knight

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. Here's a chapter many of you have looked forward to so I leave you to reading it. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Casanova Knight**

XXX

"Awww man." groaned Stevie rolling his eyes. "It's going to get mushy isn't it." the 6 year old said. He shakes his head as an audible grunt is sounded by Casey in agreement with the young man.

"Just stick your fingers in your ear if you don't want to listen snotrocket." stated Clara shooting a sour look towards her cousin who shoots one back.

The immature exchange between the two would inevitably come to an end when the bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski speaks up. "So this legendary knight that would be teaching the former knight…" asked Morgan reaching up to scratch his beard while comfortably cuddling up next to his wife Alex. "…was he some kind of Don Juan Demarco of knights?" he inquired.

Chuck is briefly silent as he purses his lips together tilting his head from side to side like his golden lab Peaches 4. "More Casanova than Don Juan Morg." replied Chuck who witnesses his best friend nod at him.

"A regular ladies man of his time…" responded Devon flashing his pearly whites. "…awesome."

"Indeed." said Sarah agreeing with her brother-in-law. The share a bit of chuckle with each other. Their attention would be averted to the youngest person in the room currently snuggled in Casey's arms.

"Who are those guys daddy?" wondered Alexis turning her head to look her father in the eyes.

"They're kinda like cupid small fry…" responded the bearded man. "…but without the wings, not wearing a diaper, and the whole shooting arrows at complete strangers." answered the proud father of his 4 year old daughter.

"Oh." replied the impressionable young girl as she leans back snuggling in the arms of her grandpa.

There is a brief silence in the room but that would quickly be broken as a question is posed to Chuck. "What exactly was he supposed to teach him?" inquired Ellie eyeing her little brother.

"Good question sis." replied Chuck. "You see…"

_It all started after the former knight and his trusted squire left the presence of the jester squire who was newly appointed to the King of Buymoria's staff. The two were discussing matters of potential or now the lack there of when the squire spotted the maiden knight approaching. His heart skipped a beat causing his imagination to run away with him as she slowly approaching him._

"Was it in slow motion like Phoebe Cates in the movie Fast Time In Ridgemont High or Bo Derek in 10?" Morgan inquired with vapid curiosity.

The sound of all the adult/teenage females groaning in the room are heard causing Alex to slap her husband in the arm. "Babe…" she said putting her finger over her lips. "…let him speak." added the green eyed woman turning her attention from him to Chuck. "Go ahead."

"Ok…" nodded Chuck expressing a sheepish smile. He is about to begin when he answers his question. "…and Morg it was slow motion like Bo Derek in 10 but without the beach scene." he added turning to his wife giving her the Bartowski eyebrow dance causing his wife to blush.

The playful moment between two would be interrupted by the familiar sound of grunt number 77...annoyed agitation. "_Get on_ with it Bartowski." grunted Casey narrowing his eyes like a laser beam at the man sitting across from him

"Yeah _Barkowskee_." lightly grunted the 4 year old mimicking her grandfather. The storyteller complies and after clearing his throat he continues on with the story.

_After sharing a kiss that the former knight didn't know whether it was real or simply a cover, she informed him that there was a matter of importance that needed to be attended to. The two headed off to where the maiden knight worked creating desserts from cow's milk. Upon entering they immediately walked around the wooden counter and into the room where food is stored. The maiden knight pulled a lever to reveal a secret lair hidden underneath and after stepping into it they found the scary knight enjoying his new surroundings that the tiny red headed queen provided for them. __Once he stepped in, the tiny red headed queen appeared within a large magical mirror and informed him of a mission of utmost importance concerning a evil villainous known as The Black Widow. In order to capture her, they needed the assistance of the casanova knight but his whereabouts were an unknown._ _Unfortunately, the former knight declined the offer to help because he would rather have a peaceful albeit mundane life rather than have it be put in constant danger. His mind was dead set until the maiden knight quickly approached him…_

"_**Chuck wait." Sarah said running up to and inevitably standing in front of him.**_

"_**Sarah look…" responded Chuck stopping to turn around to look at his beautiful handler. "…you're right ok. I'm not a real spy." he added not wanting any of the spy life that he was thrust into. "I'm not cut out for this adrenaline pumping risk-life-and-limb daily existence."**_

_**Sarah immediately chimes in. "The sooner we get the Cipher the sooner you have the Intersect removed." said the blonde agent. "You can be free to live whatever life you choose with whomever you choose." she added expressing a soft gaze looking into Chuck's big brown eyes.**_

"_**What are you saying?" wondered Chuck looking her in her in the eyes.**_

"_**I'm saying…" she replied. "…that you fan have everything that you've always wanted." Sarah softly said causing Chuck to succumb to her feminine whiles.**_

"_**Let me see with file." he says as Sarah hands him the info.**_

"So…" Chuck stated. "…the former knight experienced a vision and the good knights would be heading to the eastern part of the Buymorian kingom."

"That's where the casanova knight lived?" asked Clara.

"Yeah…" nodded the browned haired man. "…think of it as the Palm Springs of where semi-retired knights live." he added.

"Awesome." responded Chuck's 6 year old son.

"Well, needless to say…" Sarah chimed in. "…the 3 good knights found the Casanova Knight but there was a problem." the blonde beauty said.

"What problem?" asked Alex quirking her right brow.

"He was passed out drunk form all the ale he consumed." responded Casey.

"Not awesome." said Devon shaking his head.

_Not awesome indeed. _When Chuck first saw Roan with his leg sticking out from underneath his bed he thought he was dead. However, Casey removed the mattress from atop the frame revealing something totally different. He was passed out drunk from the booze he consumed. In that instance, he couldn't believe that guy would be helping them so much so he literally believe he was never going to get the Intersect of out of his.

"The former knight thought so as well bro." responds Chuck expressing a head nod towards his brother-in-law. "He freaked out."

XXX

"He sounds like a washed up James Bond type." said Morgan.

"Why even use the dude anyway?" asked Clara shaking her head. "What was the tiny read headed queen thinking?" the teenager added in disbelief.

"Did I forget to mention the Casanova knight and the tiny red headed queen had a history?" responded Chuck.

The family momentarily fell into silence upon the reveal that Roan and Beckman hooked up. For Morgan, he never imagined that Beckman of all people actually had love life. He always seen her as the no-nonsense-always dressed-uniform-intimidating-hard ass who gave orders. To even think about it caused him to not only cringe a bit, but sent a shiver down his spine causing Alex to respond.

"You cold?" asked Alex turning head to look at her husband as she rubs his left forearm.

Morgan simply shakes his head. His attention on her would avert to his best friend. "Seriously dude…" he said. "…the Casanova knight and the tiny red headed queen."

"Serious brain stamp huh Morgan." Devon chimes in knowing he feels the same way.

Devon was briefly introduced to the tiny red headed woman when he brought him down to Castle. They both watched on the main monitor as she was taken away by force kicking and screaming but before she was, Beckman yelled you're our only hope. To this day, he doesn't know whether or not she was talking directly to him or his bearded little friend.

"Anyways…" continued Chuck.

_The former knight was performing his duties assisting the citizens of Buymoria alongside the scary knight when they received a message from a magical fairy sent from the maiden knight. They immediately headed to his living quarters and while the scary knight made preparations for the mission, the former knight would be introduced to the Casanova knight. He certainly made an impression on him because the last time he saw him he was passed out drink with an empty glass that was filled with ale. It wouldn't be any different as he would stand in front of him seemingly unaffected with a glass of ale once again in his hand and consumed it right in front of him. After giving him the first lesson in being able to approach The Black Widow by teaching him how to properly drink ale, they would immediately go into the second lesson._

"What was the second lesson?" asked Alexis.

"I'll tell you kiddo…"

_The casanova knight needed to witness firsthand his skills concerning how to not only woo a woman, but kiss her as well. He asked the former knight how he would woo a woman. His response would be simply to introduce himself in the normal way a knight would but the Casanova knight disagreed even to the point of insulting him by asking if the maiden knight would every actually fall for him._ _Fortunately, the maiden knight stood up for him informing the legendary knight that he exhibited qualities that were considered truly endearing and not to mention he was a passionate man in her eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't believe it again and that is when he instructed him to kiss the maiden knight…_

"_**Excuse me?" stated Sarah sitting next to Chuck. She looks directly at Roan standing in front of the two of them drinking his trademark drink of a martini with 3 olives.**_

"_**I don't think that's necessary…" quickly protested Chuck briefly glancing at Sarah. Of course he wants to kiss her but didn't want to throw himself at her for fear of her pushing him away. "…at this particular juncture right now, Roan." he added noticeably flustered. "I'm solid as a rock in that department." said the reluctant spy hitting the table with his fist a few times for emphasis.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Roan with a bit of concern. "Don't you find Agent Walker attractive?" he added with vapid curiosity.**_

_**The question asked by Roan causes a tense awkwardness among not only Chuck but Sarah as well who is squirming a bit in her seat. "Of course I find her attractive." he states glancing at the extremely attractive and not to mention beautiful blonde sitting next to him. "It's just that I had a burrito earlier and I'm trying to be respectful."**_

_**Roan quickly chimes in giving his thoughts on the matter. "While I admire your chivalry, if you can't kiss her now what makes you think you're going to kiss Sasha Banacheck when the entire mission is on the line?" he emphatically stated narrowing his eyes at the man who believes is truly wet behind the ears in the seduction department.**_

"_**Chuck…" Sarah responded turning to give him reassurance. "…it's okay." she said trying to stay composed and professional.**_

_**In that moment, the world around him stopped. "Really?"**_

"_**Yes." she quickly responded.**_

_**There is a brief silence as Chuck turns his attention from the watchful eye of Roan Montgomery to Sarah as he slowly leans over to his left and is inches away from her lips when he suddenly chickens out. He gently presses a light, quick kiss on hers and quickly leans back up looking at his seduction teacher who is thoroughly disappointed.**_

"_**Have you had intercourse before?" asked the silver haired spy.**_

_**Roans questions visibly upsets Chuck and didn't want to be made a fool of. "You know what?" stated Chuck getting up from where he's seated. "You're crazy. This is crazy. I don't have to take lessons." he added standing up as Sarah looked down awkwardly at the table feeling rejected.**_

"_**Maybe I picked the wrong agent." he responded walking out of the kitchen into the dining room area and inevitably stands in front of Chuck. "I'll get Agent Casey." he added knowing full well he was merely lying in order to get him to act within the moment.**_

_**The second Chuck hears that he immediately takes action. "You really want me to kiss her." he spitted out pointing at Sarah.**_

"_**Desperately." Roan breathed out in a sarcastic manner.**_

"_**Fine." he firmly stated reaching and grabs a very shocked Sarah.**_

_**He whirls her off of her seat and pulls her towards him into a passionate kiss. So passionate in fact the two of them forgot anybody was watching as Sarah ran her hands through his hair and held him tight. Chuck felt not only his heart pounding but also the butterflies and the felling of being weak in the scraggily haired man felt strangely satisfied because he had wanted to do this again for so long. In that moment, he suddenly felt her tongue into his mouth and greedily kissed her harder. Chuck and Sarah parted for a moment as they felt each other's breathe in their mouth when they suddenly remembered one significant detail - they were being watched. With a deep regretting feeling, Chuck pulled away and coughed awkwardly as he turns a his attention to Roan with a very impression look towards him. "Bravo." he smirked.**_

_**In that instance Sarah responds. "I better fix my lipstick. Excuse me." she said quickly hurrying out of the room to the hallway bathroom.**_

_**"Sure!" he replied glancing at Sarah disappearing out of sight.**_

"That was steamy." Ellie breathed out. She reaches down grabbing the cold bottle of water sitting between her legs placing it against her forehead.

"Are you okay babe?" inquired Devon. Instead of answering Ellie merely holds up a finger to her husband and nods.

"Wow…" responded Alex fanning herself as she tugs at the collar of her shirt. "…just wow. I wonder what the maiden knight was thinking after she left." she added with a grin as she turns his attention from Chuck to Sarah who is visibly blushing. "What do you think Sarah?"

"Yeah, _honey_ what do_ you_ think the maiden knight was thinking?" asked a very interested Chuck raising both eyebrows at her.

"Well." she replied clearing her throat trying to hide the smile on her face.

Sarah takes a moment before answering. She remembers stepping into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and then turning again to lean back against it. The kiss literally took her breathe away as she felt the passionate electricity as he pressed his lips against hers. Afterward, she could feel her legs buckling so she needed to sit down. In that instance, she closed the lid to the toilet and planted herself on there with her right hand on her forehead. She recalls blowing away a strand of hair blonde locks in front of her left eye expressing a bit of chuckle. It took a moment to regain the strength back in her leg and once she did pushed herself from where she sat shuffling her way towards the sink where she looked into the mirror. When she saw her reflection the mirror she clearly saw the huge smile on her face. To her, she didn't know how long she was smiling but she didn't care at that particular moment as she reached up to gently touch her lips. The same lips that Chuck pressed his against and it as magical moment. In the privacy of Chuck's bathroom she was in pure, adulterated heaven. After taking time to compose herself, she leaned down to splash some cold water in her face before heading back out but if she had her way she should have jumped in the shower.

"I think if_ I_ were the maiden knight I would have taken a cold shower because it was…" explained Sarah shaking her head. She tries to find the right words to describe the kiss she shared with Chuck. To her, words couldn't express how she felt at that time so she went with one word that basically says it all. "…awesome."

A proud, victorious smile appears on Chuck's face as Devon and Morgan raise their fists in the air toward him while Alex, Ellie, and Alexis simply gush expressing goofy grins on their faces. Casey and Stevie, on the other hand, could care less whereas Clara, even though gushed over it as well, she is somewhat perplexed by how emotional everyone is getting over a make believe kiss. In her mind, a kiss that has gotten not only her Aunt Alex hot and bothered but her own mother as well. So not awesome and just so wrong because it's her mom she thinks to herself. The teenager simply shakes her head at the sheer weirdness of the adults currently sitting in the family room with her.

XXX

_The following night, the mission to woo the evil villainess The Black Widow was in it's final preparations. As the scary knight departed to arm themselves in case of an ensuing battle, the maiden and former knight were left alone to speak with each other._

"What did they talk about Uncle Chuck?" asked Clara.

"They discussed how they truly have one of the strangest relationships in Buymoria…" he answered to the younger teenager. "…but the maiden struck back by telling him the trusted squire was still wooing women." added Chuck glancing at his best bud.

"Really? Why pick on the trusted squire?" responded Morgan shaking his head in disbelief. His disappointment would soon fade away as he feels a kiss on his beard causing him to become silent as he snuggles up next to his wife.

As he does, Sarah chimes in. "The maiden knight assured the former knight everything will be fine and when it came to the Casanova knight she told him…"

"_**I wouldn't take Roan's advice too seriously. Just be yourself." Sarah softly said as she stands in front a handsome and dapper Chuck Bartowski.**_

"_**I doubt Chuck Bartowski's gonna be charming anyone." he replied as Sarah reaches up to straighten his tie.**_

"_**Why not?" responded Sarah looking him in his big brown eyes. "Worked on me." she added with a soft smile towards him.**_

"Do they kiss again?" asked Alexis with a wide smile.

"I'm afraid not Lexi." answered the blonde wife and mother. In saying that, a disappointed look is expressed on the 4 year old's face as Sarah continues. "The Casanova knight approached and advised him to arm himself because she was considered a very deadly woman. Hence her name…The Black Widow."

"Like the black widow spider right Aunt Sarah?" asked Clara.

"Yeah." she answered.

"I hope the former knight wasn't eaten by the evil lady daddy." wondered Stevie peering up at his father."

"No worries son…" replied Chuck peering down at his 6 year old son. "…the hero doesn't die in fairy tales."

"I hope not." Ellie chimed in eyeing her little brother.

"Uncle Chuck is right Aunty Ellie." responded Alexis. "No worries dude."

"I believe you baby." said Ellie exchanging a soft smile towards Morgan's daughter. Her soft smile would avert towards her brother who expresses an assuring smile to his big sister. A few seconds later, he continues on with the story.

"Anyways, the 4 good knights arrived at the tower where many citizens of Buymoria would be drinking ale…"

_As the former knight made his final preparations, he heard the voice of the Casanova knight in is head. Apparently, he had the magical power of mental telepathy and was not only able to link to the mind of the former knight, but with the maiden knight as well. He was able to hear her and the Casanova knight as he spotted the Black Widow with the scary knight's help then he approached._ _The evil villainous Black Widow was a strikingly beautiful but deadly woman and yet with the help of the Casanova knight's 4 step plan he was able to gain her trust signaling her henchmen to stand down. Unfortunately, as he was in the middle of speaking with the evil villainess he heard the conversation that greatly troubled him between the maiden and the man who was teaching him to be like the legend._

"What happened" asked Alex?"

Chuck responded to Alex as he shared what her heard in his ear. "This is what he was listening to..."

"_**So…" began Roan pouring a mini bottle of gin into his glass. "…how long have you and Charles been cavorting?" he adds turning his heads towards the blonde agent sitting next him in the surveillance van.**_

"_**You mean, how long have we been working together?" correctly stated Sarah.**_

_**Roan disagrees at what she said. "Don't play coy. You have feelings for him." he firmly stated. "I mean real, non-spy emotions."**_

"_**Don't be ridiculous. "What, because I'm protective of him as an asset.?" she defensively answered.**_

"_**No…" he answered shaking his head. "The way you kissed him."**_

"_**I think you've had too much to drink."**_

_**Roan firmly objects. "No such thing."**_

_**Upon saying that, he spills his drink on the surveillance console causing it to temporarily be out of commission leading Chuck to lose audio. As he flies blind so to speak the conversation between Roan and Sarah continues.**_ "_**If you'd just admit I'm right we could move on." he said taking out another small bottle of gin and pouring it into his glass.**_

"_**Anything you perceived as me wanting him to think I like him." she spitted out. "I assure you I have no feelings for Chuck, he's just an asset." added Sarah as Chuck hears the end part causing his eyes to widen and heart to sink.**_

"Ouch, that was not awesome." responded Devon.

"The maiden knight loses major cool points with me." Clara said shaking her head.

Sarah immediately chimes in order to set the subject straight for everybody, but mainly for Chuck. "The maiden knight _only_ said that for the Casanova knight's benefit." she said. "In fact, she _did _have feelings for him and wasn't considered just a man she protected. She just didn't want to share it with a drunk man." added the blonde glancing at her husband expressing a soft smile.

"I'm glad to hear that..." stated Morgan. "…how about you buddy?"

"Yeah Morgan, I'm glad to hear that as well." he responded expressing a soft smile back to his wife.

The unresolved issue's of another past mission concerning their unknown status would yet be resolved once again. In his mind, it's another thorn removed from his heart that basically hurt him after hearing that from her very own mouth. After his wife clarified it wasn't true it would be considered a weight lifted off his shoulders. He hopes more unresolved issues will be resolved as their fairy tale story continues on.

His attention on his wife would abruptly be broken by the feeling of being poked on his left arm causing him to peer down to the source…his son. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, what's up S.J." he asked.

"The story dude." requested Stevie pleading him to continue.

"Right…" he responded clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "…back to the story."

_The former knight would suddenly lose the trust of the evil villainess causing her to walk away but with the help of the Casnaova knight's 4th plan he gained it back. She would escort him to her living quarters located upstairs within the tower. Needless to say the last plan worked and moments later they were in her room leading the two good knights to draw their swords as they made their way towards the Black Widow's living quarters._

"What happened to the Casanova knight?" asked Ellie. "Where was he?" she added.

"He stayed behind." gruffly responded Casey.

"It was up to the former knight to escape while the evil villainess made herself more comfortable." he said. "He heard the Casanova's knight's voice once again and advised the former knight to jump out the tower window."

"How high were they?" asked Clara.

"About 50ft in the air." responded Chuck who glances at his sister Ellie who notices her eyes as big as saucers.

"That's high." Morgan stated. "So what did he do dude?" the bearded man asked with vapid curiosity.

"Well, after having a vision concerning The Black Widow's necklace around her neck he grabbed it and jumped for dear life." he answered. "Luckily, he landed on a horse drawn cart filled with hay and escaped unharmed." added Chuck.

"Awesome!" responded Alexis and Stevie in unison.

"Unfortunately, there was a problem." Sarah chimed in.

"Again?" replied Alex. "What kind of problem." she asked.

"The maiden and scary knight were captured by The Black Widow's henchmen." stated Chuck. "Plus, the Casanova knight was nowhere to be found."

"He ran away?" said Devon in disbelief.

"Yup…" replied the former nerd herd leader. "…now he would have to find a way to save his friends before it was too late for them."

_The former knight returned to his living quarters in order to regroup and when he did he found the Casanova knight hiding in the bushes like a coward. He pleaded for him to be of assistance in order to help him rescue the two knights but he opted not to because he wanted to stay alive. The former knight was sorely disappointed in him as he saw not a legend standing before him but a drunk, washed up knight. It was then that he informed the so called legend he would be rescuing them himself and was about to head off when the self professed master at wooing fair maidens said something to him…_

**"**_**But you're a legend Roan." Chuck retorted trying to get through to him as best as he possibly can. "Don't you understand that? So how can you just sit there and watch them die?"**_

"_**Because I'm not in love with one of the agents." quickly responded Roan in his drunken state.**_

_**Chuck is momentary silent but responds to his accusation. "I'm not…I care about them. I care about both of them." he firmly stated narrowing his eyes at Roan. "Besides, we heard what she said ok. To her…" he painfully said. "…I'm just an asset."**_

"_**No…" Roan onjected shaking his head. "…you're not." he added as he tries to keep his balance. "Trust me, the lady doth protest too much." said the drunken man stepping forward. "But Charles, you have to ask yourself is she worth dying for?"**_

_**As Roan walks past Chuck, the scraggily haired man stands there for a brief moment and then immediately responds to his question without even thinking about it. "Yes."**_

_**Roan has his back to Chuck and replies back to him. "Poor boy." he breathed out as he turns around to reiterate the main lesson all agents adhere to. "Lesson number one on being a spy: never fall in love." the washed up legend emphatically stated.**_

_**Chuck glances over his right shoulder. "Well, then I'm not much of a spy." he answered. "And you're not much of a legend" added Chuck walking off leaving the last words he said to Roan to sink in.**_

"Kudos to the former knight for stepping up and giving the Casanova knight a reality check." responded Devon.

"He's an old stinky head." said Alexis embracing her hello kitty doll tightly.

"He was brave in standing up to him the way he did." Ellie stated.

"If the old dude wasn't going to help him, how was he going to save his friends Uncle Chuck?" wondered Clara.

Chuck shakes his head as he briefly glances at Casey then his wife Sarah. "He was going to do anything he can to save them. The former knight even sent magical fairies with messages for the tiny red headed queen but she didn't send any messages back." replied Chuck. "The situation was growing bleak."

XXX

"What happened next?" asked a concerned Alex.

_The next day the former knight was performing his duties helping the citizens of Buymoria when he was approached by a now sober Casanova knight. He asked him if he meant everything he said and the determined former knight said yes. In that instance, the so called legend made the decision to help him and formulated a plan._

"What was the plan?" asked Stevie.

"Contact the evil villainess so he could exchange the necklace for the maiden and scary Knight at a place of his choosing." replied Chuck briefly peering down at his. "He did and they both waited for a response."

"Where was that?" asked Ellie.

"The large public market square later that night when no one was around." he said. "After waiting for what seemed like forever she finally responded and agreed to meet at the designated place."

_You see, moments later The Black Widow arrived at the public market square with her henchmen who had the maiden and scary knight in their clutches. It wasn't before long that the former knight appeared in a magical mirror and informed them of the terms of the exchange. Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that she had the power to instantly tell where he was so she magically sent one of her henchmen after him. After locating him, the former knight ran in order to avoid being captured to the point where he entered a fairly high tower. He blocked the door causing the henchmen to be unable to capture him._ _As he stood there, he heard commotion outside the window. He approached the open window and looked down below to see the evil villainess with the maiden knight in her clutches. She threatened to vanquish her as she attempted to make her escape. In that moment, he knew he needed to act fast and that's when the Casanova knight telepathically linked with him…_

"_**Remember Thialand." responded Roan as he and Casey drew their guns aiming directly at Sasha Banacheck.**_

"_**Yeah." Chuck repeated several times. "You were on the palace roof and you tied a bed sheet…" He suddenly stops spotting the yellow and green Buy More banner. "No!"**_

"_**Charles, it's time to be a spy."**_

"_**I'm not a spy." he answered freaking out. When he says that he sees Sarah in mortal danger causing him to summon the courage to act fast. "I guess you gotta die sometime." added Chuck grabbing the yellow and green banner wrapping it around him. Chuck climbs over the side and freaks out a bit. "It'd just be nice if it wasn't today." he stated as holds on for dear life and swings down yelling one name. "SARAH!"**_

_**Chuck hurdles towards Sasha and just before making contact Sarah quickly side steps out of the way knocking The Black Widow down to the ground unconscious. The next thing he knows he's staring up at Sarah looking down on him. "Chuck, are you ok?"**_

"_**I'm fine." he gruffly replied due to the wind being knocked out him. "How are you?" added Chuck lying on the sidewalk in front of the Buy More.**_

"_**I'm fine." Sarah replied with a smile on her face.**_

_**As Sarah stays behind Chuck's side, Roan gives a proud response to him. "Now that's what I call a spy."**_

"So awesome!" replied Clara with an astonished smile. "That's so unbelievable."

"Roger that." grunted Casey.

To Casey, it was the most surreal thing he has ever seen. He had to hand it to Chuck for having the stones to do that knowing how he was such a wimpy kid back then. Yet, when the stakes are down and the woman he loves is in mortal danger he'll lay it all on the line for her. As much as he wanted to give Chuck a pat on the back for such a heroic feet, he didn't because Sarah was doing it for him.

His thoughts concerning the act of sheer bravery on Chuck's part are abruptly ended by the sound of his granddaughter not only cheering but bouncing up and down on his lap. "Yay!" giggled Alexis.

"Dude!" hollered Stevie.

"You said it S.J." responded Morgan. "He did an Indiana Jones to save the maiden knight."

"Stupid…" proclaimed Ellie. "…but very heroic for the noble former knight to risk his life for the maiden knight." she added placing her hand over her heart.

Chuck simply nods at his sister as he turns his attention to his best friend in order to respond to him. "Yes he did Morg." Chuck replied. "Let me ask you something guys, would you do it to save someone you love?"

Upon saying that, Morgan and Devon turn to their wives who are waiting for answer.

"Indeed." answered Devon as he leans in to kiss his lady love on his lips causing their daughter to express her displeasure.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." she said covering the side of her face with her hand in order to not see her parents making out.

As she is doing that, Morgan nods while looking in the beautiful green eyes of his wife Alex. "Oh yeah." he answered leaning into to kiss her.

"Do they kiss?" asked Alexis with vapid curiosity.

"Not this time kiddo." responded Chuck shaking his head as Alexis expresses a look of disappointment once again. "Oh fyi concerning the dashing man whose engaged to the former knight's sister…" he said turning attention to Ellie who looks at Devon who look at him. "…the former knight asked the tiny red headed queen to assist in a personal matter that they discussed beforehand in the living quarters." added Chuck raising both eyebrows.

In that instance, Devon realizes what he's talking about and gives him a nod causing Ellie to inquire what that was all about. "Babe?" Instead of answering her, he leans in pressing his lips against hers.

"What happened next uncle Chuck?"

"The following evening the maiden and former knight spoke…"

"_**I suppose I should thank you for saving my life." said Sarah as she walks side by side with Chuck in the courtyard.**_

"_**Oh, you've done it for me a time or two." he replied. "I'm probably still in debt."**_

"_**I have to admit…" she said turning around to face him. "…that was pretty impressive."**_

"_**Right?" stated Chuck with a smile. "I mean, come on. I know I'm just an asset…" he said shrugging his shoulders. "…but between the two of us have you ever seen anyone do something like that before?" asks the heroic man in front of his lady love.**_

"_**I think it's safe to say Chuck, that I've never seen anyone quite like you." she responded.**_

"That would have been a good time to make a move Uncle Chuck." responded Clara. "Did he?"

"An awesome opportunity was given to him." Devon stated. "Carpe diem."

"He didn't get to." he answered shaking his head.

"Why?" asked Ellie.

"She left before he could…" responded the youngest Bartowski sibling. "…but the Casanova knight helped him one last time before leaving to rendezvous with the tiny red headed queen."

Once again Morgan shakes that particular thought out of his head and responds to his best bud. "What did he do buddy?"

"The Casanova knight gave him these words of wisdom… " he said glancing at his wife with a grin. "…a great man once said it will give her the illusion of being pursued."

_The Casanova knight told him to trust him and informed him to wear an extravagant white robe, bring a bottle of ale, and single red rose to her living quarters. This time the former knight listened to him and when he stood in front of her door to her living quarters later that evening she was surprised to see him standing there. However, he was also surprised as well for a completely different reason…_

"_**Chuck…" said a surprised Sarah who sees him standing in front of her apartment door. "…hi…um.." she added seeing him holding a single red rose meant for her.**_

_**As he stands there in the doorway with a smile on his face, the door suddenly opens wide with Bryce in a tuxedo standing beside Sarah. "Hello, Chuck." stated the veteran spy.**_

"_**Bryce?" he said in total disbelief causing his smile to fall flat.**_

"_**Miss me?" questioned Bryce with an ere of arrogance.**_

"WHAT!" hollered everyone minus Casey and Sarah in unison.

XXX

_**NOTE: AS USUAL PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME.**_


	18. Psycho Elfin Queen and Wealthy Wizard

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. I attempted to make this particular chapter as lighthearted as I could knowing what happens at the end. I hope I was able to do that. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Psycho Elfin Queen and Wealthy Wizard**

XXX

"Why is he back!?" a visibly upset Clara asked sitting straight up on the bean bag chair. "He's like a cockroach that just won't go away." she said shaking her head.

"Indeed." responded Devon.

"Boba Fett makes his appearance once again." stated Morgan as he eyes his best friend sitting to his left.

To Chuck, judging by the reactions of everyone in the room minus Sarah and Casey, they don't like Bryce very well. Truth be told, he didn't like him either especially during that time when he showed up in Sarah's apartment of all places. The past several days were awesome as he won her over once again and when he opened the door all the happiness he felt was flushed down the drain. When he sat there in the living room watching Ellie and Devon cuddling with each other on the couch his heart sank. He so wanted that to be him and Sarah but it wouldn't happen as he would spend it alone being the quintessential third wheel. At the time, he considered Bryce to be very annoying but his annoyance would inevitably turn to utter hatred because he would show up in the most inopportune times but that's all in the past.

"The former knight felt the same way and he wouldn't stick around long enough to ask why he was there either." he replied. "He tossed the red rose away and when he approached his living quarters he found his sister and dashing healer fiancé outside watching the stars." added Chuck turning his head and raising both eyebrows eyeing the two of them who totally recall that night.

In that instance Ellie chimes in. "They asked him why he wasn't with the maiden knight and he told them her ex was in Buymoria."

"He must have been upset." responded Sarah shooting a soft smile towards her husband who expresses a half hearted smile.

"I don't think upset best describes how the former looked when he approached." replied Devon. "He looked as if he lost all his mojo after returning from the maiden knight's living quarters.

"Why was he there in the first place?" asked Alex with absolute curiosity.

"Well…" responded Sarah. "…the Fulcrumate were at it again but instead of getting their hands on a magical orb it would be a magical amulet that contained information of all the knights including the maiden and scary knight." she added.

"That stinks." said Stevie.

"Roger that." replied the grizzled marine veteran. "It was stolen from the tiny red headed queen's kingdom and they handed it off to a wealthy wizard to extract all the information out of the magical amulet." Casey stated. "If they got their hands on it all the good knight's lives would be in danger.

Alex chimes in. "That still doesn't explain why he's there."

Chuck nodded. "That's my cue to start the story then …"

_The following day, all 3 knights would regroup in the secret lair of where the maiden knight works. The former knight would try to discuss with her what the sorcerer knight was doing there but he wouldn't get the chance to get an answer in return because the tiny red headed queen appeared in the magic mirror._ _She informed the 3 of them that they would be going to the wealthy wizard in disguise. The former knight thought he and the maiden knight would be going as a married couple but he was wrong. The tiny red headed queen made the decision to have the two former partners the sorcerer and maiden knight be the married couple…_

"He's going to make things difficult for the two of them…" stated a frazzled 13 year old Clara. "…I just know it."

"The sorcerer knight is a stupid head." angrily stated Alexis narrowing her eyes at her Uncle Chuck.

"Whoa kiddo…" responded Chuck holding his hands up the air. "…why are you angry at me? We're buds remember." he added flashing the Bartwoski smile towards her.

"Sawy." the 4 year old apologized as a smile appears on her face.

"That's ok…" replied the brown haired man pointing at his best friends daughter. "…we're still friends?"

"Yeah…" giggled Alexis nodding at him. "…friends." she added leaning back cuddling up next to her grandfather.

"So what happened next daddy?"

"I'll tell you son." the father of S.J. Bartowski answered briefly peering down at his 6 year old son.

_The former knight went back to work along side his trusted squire who approached him after his encounter with a group of squires from the Mightyock kingdom who were considered bullies. They were much larger and stronger so it was hard for him to defend himself because he was smaller. __Before they left, the mightyock bully squires threw food on him practically humiliating him not only in front of his fellow squires who were deathly afraid of the mightyock squires, but their royal staff member of the King the jester squire as well. Afterwards, the former knight and the his trusted squire took a moment to briefly talk before he would clean himself off…_

"_**Have you ever have someone show up in your life and made you feel so damn small." said Morgan after the encounter with Mitt from Mighty Jock.**_

_**Chuck is briefly silent thinking about his own situation with Bryce. "Yeah, there's always going to be someone cooler, better looking and more athletic than us…" he answered. "…but there's one thing that we have that they don't."**_

"_**I've got a beard." Morgan answered to his best bud.**_

"_**Brains…" stated Chuck. "…and if we use our brains then we're going to be ok."**_

"The former knight was right…" Sarah said with a smile on her face towards her husband. "…brains do win out over brawn." added the blonde beauty.

"Do you really believe that Aunt Sarah?" asked Clara.

"Yes I do sweetie." she replied expressing a look of assurance towards her niece-in-law. "Look at me and your uncle…" Sarah takes a moment to look at her husband. "…would you have ever guessed a woman like me would ever fall in love let alone marry a guy like him?" she added turning her attention to Clara once again.

"Honestly?" responded Clara.

"Mm-hm." she replied with a nod.

"No." she answered shaking her head. "You're way of out uncle Chuck's league. No offense Uncle Chuck." she quickly retorted.

"None taken." Chuck retorted briefly shaking his head at her niece with a slight grin.

"Do you know the main reason why I married your Uncle?" she asked her.

Clara shakes her head. "No, why?"

"There are million other guys out there who are like let's say the sorcerer knight who are good looking and strong…" explained Sarah. "…but when it comes to your uncle I fell in love with him because he took the time to know me and that's most important. He got to know the real me and that's what you want in a husband, best friend, and partner. Do you see what I'm saying?" she added reaching out to hold her husband's hand as they share a special moment.

"Yeah..." replied Clara with a nod. "…you like it when he shares his lady feelings with you." she added. "Am I right?"

"Let me guess…" Chuck chimed in as he and Sarah turn their attention to Casey who expresses a smirk towards him. "…you've been talking with Uncle Casey?"

"How did you know?" nodded the teenager. "Well, we talk a lot. He lets me stay at his house when my parents aren't home." Clara expresses a smile towards the man currently sitting in the barco lounger who simply nods at her. "Plus, he keeps telling me how you couldn't keep your chocolate out of his peanut butter. What does that even mean?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. A perplexed expression on her face whereas for the teenager's mother, her eyes widen upon hearing that.

"What does it mean mommy?" asked Alexis turning to her mother who immediately eyes Chuck.

"I want to know." responded S.J.

Chuck quickly peers down at his son then up at his wife who has the same look as Alex and the elder Bartowski sibling. He knows he better continue the story before all three women suffer an aneurism. "Ok…" he said letting go of his wife's hand and claps his hands. After rubbing them together in order to get the kid's attention which he does he continues on. "…I think we should get back to the story because the sorcerer knight has teamed back up with his former partner the maiden knight and the former knight doesn't really like it too much." added Chuck who eyes the burly marine who is thoroughly amused.

XXX

_After the former knight spoke with his trusted squire, his sister would be a bit distressed as she approached him. She wanted to ask the maiden knight to be part of her wedding party but she would not be able to ask her because she witnessed from afar the maiden knight talking with the man who she didn't know was the sorcerer knight. He reassured his sister that everything is fine between he and the maiden knight. The former knight did not let on that this was the same man who not only kicked him out of the Ivory Kingdom but also found out was killed in a battle. So to have her find out that he was still alive would be disastrous. Later in the evening, the former knight would approach the maiden knight's living quarters and instead of her answering the door it would be the sorcerer knight. Of course, he wasn't to keen on seeing him as he stepped inside. Upon entering, the two men prepared themselves for the mission and while doing so they spoke with each other…_

"_**So…" he said putting on a clip on bow tie as he glances over at Bryce putting on a regular on. "…staying with Sarah huh?" Chuck stated looking to his right seeing his open bag sitting on a chair.**_

"_**Protecting our cover." he replied. "How are things between you guys?"**_

"_**They're good. Solid." responded Chuck. "Why, did she say something?"**_

"_**No, it's just she's a beautiful girl pretending to be your girlfriend. I was afraid you'd let the lines get blurred and fall for her." he said.**_

_**Chuck scoffs at what Bryce says. "What me…fall for Sarah?" he responded shaking his head. "Please."**_

_**As he says that, Sarah enters wearing a beautiful red dress with her hair up. "Hey guys…" she happily said turning her attention to both men but more importantly to Chuck expressing a smile. "…so how do I look?"**_

_**The scraggily haired man is momentarily left speechless at what he sees standing before him but he quickly snaps out of it. "Good. Yeah, real good." he blurted out. "Red's not really my color, so…" he said walking off but quickly returns. "Forgot my jacket…" He looks at Sarah's dress and gives another response before walking off again. "…or salmon or whatever that is."**_

"That stinks…" responded Clara. "…the maiden knight must have been bummed out that he didn't like the color of her dress." she added expressing a look of disappointment.

"It does stink Clara because after the former knight said that, she never wore the color red again." Sarah said as she glances at her husband who raises both eyebrows upon hearing that.

"_Well_…" Chuck retorted. "…that's surprising considering the fact that the_ former knight_ always loved seeing her in red." the former nerd herd rep stated.

"Then_ why_ did he say he didn't like the color?" she asked.

"Because, _maybe_ the sorcerer knight was standing there and _he_ didn't want to arouse any suspicions of how truly beautiful _she_ looked in that dress." grinned the loving husband of Sarah Bartowski.

"So…" responded Sarah expressing a grin towards her husband. "…if_ I_ were the maiden knight would _you_ want to see _me_ in red?" she added softly gazing at him.

"Of course _I_ would. As a matter of fact, _I_ would absolutely _encourage_ it." he answered with a smile.

By this time, everybody in the room is just sitting there watching the couple banter back and forth about the conversation about wearing red. A perplexed expression appears on Clara's face while laying comfortable back on the bean bag chair. As she lays there, she sees her cousin Stevie sitting in between his parents looking up at the two of them with a bowl of popcorn on his lap wondering what in the world is going on. Her attention then turns to her Aunt Alex, Uncle Morgan, and then to her parents who have goofy smiles expressed on their faces except for her Uncle Casey. He is scowling at them for some reason and then leans forward about to say something with Alexis held close to him making sure she doesn't fall.

"Hey…" barked Casey. "…would you two quit yapping and get the story back up again." grunted the annoyed marine vet causing Chuck and Sarah to quickly end their conversation.

As she lays back in his chair, Clara turns her head to say something to the seemingly disgruntled man. "Thanks Uncle Casey." she responded. Casey answers back with a low sounding but clearly audible grunt that she has learned to interpret as you're welcome. Her attention would go right back to Uncle Chuck as he hears him clearing his throat to hopefully begin the story again.

"Sorry about that. Where did I leave off…" he said furrowing his eyebrows. "…oh yeah…"

_All 4 knights traveled to the wealthy wizard's castle in the outskirts of Buymoria. While the scary knight was sitting in a dark carriage outside carefully watching what is going on inside with a crystal ball, the former knight is in disguise serving ale to the guests. As he was performing his assigned duties in disguise, the sorcerer and maiden knight were among many other guests dancing to the music provided by the minstrels._

"Why were they dancing together?" asked Stevie.

"It was their job to distract the guests and show them they were a married couple." responded Chuck.

"So they kissed?" asked Clara. "That's _so_ gross." added the cringing teenager.

"Yeah, they did…" he begrudgingly answered as he glances at his wife. "…unfortunately."

They did just more than kiss Chuck thinks to himself. He vividly recalls Sarah and Bryce bumping and grinding to the forbidden dance. Needless to say, he wasn't to thrilled to watch the woman he loves dancing with his nemesis and even though he knew it was for cover sake he wanted to intervene but that would have meant breaking his cover in order to flash on any of the guests who could be a member of Fulcrum. His thoughts concerning his wife dancing the Lambada with another man were abruptly ended when he feels a tap on his left arm. "Daddy?"

"What's up son?" asked Chuck peering down at him.

"Did he go over and punch him in the face?" the 6 year old asked.

Chuck is about to answer when Sarah chimes in. "No he didn't S.J." she answered. She witnesses a somewhat disappointed look on her son's face causing her to expressing a slight grin as she continues on turning to everyone else in the room. "The former knight instead got fired and was thrown out of the castle."

"What happened dude?" asked Morgan.

Before Chuck could responds Casey interjects his thoughts into what happened on that particular night. "The former knight poured ale all over the wealthy wizard because he was distracted." grumbled Casey. "He nearly blew the mission entirely."

"_But_…" responded Chuck. "…before he was thrown out of the Castle he had a vision."

"What did he see in the vision Uncle Chuck?" asked an intrigued Alexis.

"A member of the Fulcrumate who looked like a Psycho Elfin Queen from The Lord of the Rings." answered the former nerd herd leader. "The good news was that they knew she was there but the bad news he couldn't get back into the castle."

"How did he get back inside?" asked Alex.

"The scary knight cast an incantation that allowed him to walk through walls but it would only last for a few seconds." Casey responded.

"Awesome!" hollered an astonished Stevie.

"Awesome indeed S.J." replied Chuck. "When he was back inside, he quickly found a place to hide because as soon as he did he saw the wealthy wizard with his henchman and the Psycho Elfin Queen appear."

"So what happened next?" Ellie inquired.

"What happens next El is…"

_While the two of them were speaking, the wealthy wizard dropped his staff to the floor when the Psycho Elfin Queen turned his henchmen into dust. When she did, he saw the magical amulet hidden on top of it and immediately he had a vision. After the two left he sent a magical fairy with a message to the scary knight but he wouldn't be able to get a chance to answer him back because he was captured by the Psycho Elfin Queen._

"Uh oh…" said Alexis expressing a worried look on her face. "…is he going away with the bad lady?" she added.

"Don't worry Lexi…" responded Sarah. "…the maiden knight was going to rescue him."

_You see the maiden and sorcer knight were instantly sent magical fairies from the scary knight notifying them about not only the wealthy wizard escaping but the capture of the former knight by the psycho elfin queen …_

"_**Sarah, what are you doing?" Bryce stated as she watch her turn the other way.**_

"_**Chuck's in danger." she quickly replied with concern. "That agent will kill him it we…"**_

_**Bryce interjects in order to get through to her in what matters most. "No, our covers are on that microchip." he firmly stated. "If we don't get it, all of us get killed." the deep cover agent reiterates seeing Sarah look in the other direction. She turns back to look her former partner in the eyes and then chases after Chuck who is in the clutches of the Fulcrum agent. "Sarah!" he hollerd but quickly heads the other direction in order to capture Von Hayes who has the microchip.**_

"Dude…" responded Stevie. "…the maiden knight rocks!" he added sticking some popcorn in his mouth. Sarah expresses a grin upon hearing that coming from her son sitting beside her.

"She chased after the right guy." nodded Clara expressing a satisfied smile on her face.

In hindsight, it was the right decision to save Chuck she thinks to herself even if Bryce thought it was the wrong one. It didn't matter to her that Von Hayes was escaping with a microchip containing the identities of government operatives and if in the wrong hands those operatives mainly her and Casey would be put in serious risk. For her, what mattered was the safety of the man she truly cared about and he was being taken away by a Fulcrum agent. She wasn't going to let that happen she thinks to herself. "Yes she did Clara…" responded Sarah. "…and the maiden knight ended up rescuing him."

"That's awesome." Ellie said expressing a happy smile.

"_But_…" she added.

"But what?" the eldest Bartowski sibling chimed in. "I'm not liking the but." the frazzled brunette firmly stated eyeing her sister-in-law.

In that instance, Chuck chimes in on behalf of his wife. "What she means sis is, that the psycho elfin queen escaped after the maiden knight rescued the former knight." he responded. "But in doing so, the maiden knight got severely injured trying to save him."

"Was she okay?" asked Morgan.

"He didn't know buddy." replied Chuck glancing over at his wife. "What he did know was that he blamed himself for putting her in danger. He felt very awful about it." he added.

"She was doing her job Uncle Chuck." responded Clara. "The maiden knight was protecting him."

"Yeah, she was…" replied Chuck shaking his head. "…but he still felt bad and he would get his chance to apologize to her when he visited her where she was being healed at…"

_The former knight approached her as she was healing in her bed with her favorite flowers. When he turned around to set them down he saw a number of other gifts and flowers in her room sent by the sorcerer knight. It caused him to feel like he would be living in the shadow of the sorcerer knight and be considered the guy always coming in second best to which she disagreed with._

"That's when the former knight's sister spotted the sorcerer knight in disguise lurking around." responded Ellie interjecting herself into the story.

"She did?" questioned Chuck quirking his right brow toward his big sister.

"_Yes_…" nodded Ellie eyeing her younger brother. "…_she_ did. As much as she wanted to give a piece of her mind to him. it would be her dashing healer fiancé who would speak to him." she added glancing back at her husband who quickly jumps into the story.

"Indeed he did." responded Devon. "He approached the sorcerer knight who was in disguise and once he saw the injury on his left eye it prompted him to take action…"

_The dashing healer took him away in order to mend his injuries and as he was sitting with him he spoke to him…_

_**"How do you know Sarah?" Devon asked as he sits there cleaning the cut under his right eye.**_

_**Bryce winces in pain and then responds. "She's my ex."**_

_**"Based on all the flowers you sent," Devon replied. "I'd say you still have feelings for her."**_

_**He watches as Devon gets up and walks behind him in order to get some bandages. "It's complicated" he responded back.**_

_**The somewhat injured spy sees him return to the chair in front him. "I know. She's dating my soon-to-be-brother-in-law, Chuck."**_

_**A somewhat surprised look appears on Bryce's face because in his mind they were after all in a cover relationship so he had to play it off. "I didn't know. Sarah said she wanted to tell me something, but then she got hurt.**_

_**Devon presses on the butterfly band-aid causing him to sound out a hint of pain. "Cuts pretty deep."**_

"Oh snap!" responded Stevie. "Burn!"

"The dashing healer thought so as well." the heart doctor grinned as he glances at Chuck and Sarah who grin back.

"Awesome. So what happened next dad?" asked Clara with curiosity.

"Well pumpkin…"

_**"So…" Bryce asked with curiosity. "….Chuck and Sarah serious?"**_

_**"I specialize in cardiothoracic medicine," Devon explained. "That means there's one thing in the world I know best. The human heart. I've spent enough time with them to see how they are together. See how she looks at him. My professional opinion?" Devon pauses as he hears the words that truly cut pretty deep. "She's in love with Chuck, dude."**_

"The dashing healer sent a clear message to the sorcerer knight." Morgan said. "He had the former knight's back." the bearded man added.

"If _I_ were the former knight I would have thanked him." said Chuck nodding at his brother-in-law."

"The same would be said for the dashing healer bro." Devon replied.

"So what happened afterwards?" asked Alex.

"Well…" the business owner said. "…the former knight had to return to his duties assisting the citizens of Buymoria but when he approached his living quarters the sorcerer knight appeared."

_The sorcerer knight shared his concerns with the former knight and how the maiden knight's reckless decision to chase after him instead of going after what was considered important to the mission. The former knight disagreed telling she was doing her job which was to protect him but he struck back by telling him she has feelings for him._ _He told the former knight point blank that its her feelings for him that would get her killed. What he also told him was that the Fulcrumate were cold-blooded killers without any emotions or feelings. The sorcerer knight put it to him straight that in order to beat them they would have to think and act like them because if not the end result is death._

"And that would cause the former knight to seriously think about things." said Chuck glancing at Sarah who knew the result of his talk with Bryce.

"What did he think about daddy?" asked S.J."

Chuck is briefly silent as he reaches over to rustle the top of son's hair. "The right thing to do."

"Oh." replied the 6 year old.

"That doesn't sound good." responded Clara shaking her head. "It doesn't sound good _at all._"

You're so very right Chuck thinks to himself as he nods at his young niece. In his mind, it was a tough decision that he would have to make in order to keep Sarah from getting herself killed. He didn't want that to happen and as much as he hated to agree with what Bryce said to him, it would stick with him especially after the incident at the train station that would seriously put things into perspective for him.

XXX

"What happened with the wealthy wizard?" asked Alex.

"Glad you asked…" responded Chuck. "…he contacted the maiden knight but ended up speaking with the former knight." he added.

"What did he want?" the green eye woman wondered.

"He wanted to exchange the magical amulet for a bag full of gold schillings and protection by the knights." stated Casey. "The former knight informed the scary knight knowing how angry he was that the mission didn't go the way it did. He agreed and it wasn't before long that they would set up the meeting at the designated area."

"Where?" asked Morgan.

"The Buymoria stable grounds where it's citizens would be arriving and leaving on horses." Chuck answered. "It would be a tense encounter to say the least."

"Cool." nodded Clara. "What about the maiden knight?"

Sarah chimes in with the next part of the story. "She would find herself in an unknowingly intense encounter herself…"

_**The sound of footsteps causes a lightly slumbering Sarah to wake up in her hospital bed. She sees a doctor standing in front of her and asks him about her prognosis. "Oh…" she says reaching up to briefly rub her eyes. "…how am I doing?" she asked.**_

"_**Great." grinned the supposed doctor within a raised left eyebrow as he approaches the blonde agent. "Looks like we'll release you in a few hours." he responded standing next to her bed.**_

"_**Oh great." she replied with a smile seeing him take out a syringe.**_

"_**Don't worry…" statesdthe supposed doctor. "…this won't hurt a bit." he added.**_

_**Sarah keenly notices the badge hanging from his coat. It doesn't match who is standing in front of her causing her to revert to agent mode. "Well, unfortunately, I can't promise the same." she retorts peering up at him with a slight smile on her face.**_

"_**What?"**_

_**It doesn't take long before the best agent of the C.I.A. thrusts several palm strikes to his face causing him to become instantly disoriented to where he twists around. When he does, she grabs him and flips the cold blooded killer to the other side of the bed. As she did, Sarah grabs the syringe from his hand and proceeds to threaten to inject the man if she doesn't get answers. **_"_**I don't like Fulcrum, so I'm only gonna ask once." she demands with a tightly hold on the Fulcrum agent's henchmen. "Where's your boss?"**_

"I wouldn't want to mess the maiden knight…" replied Morgan holding up his hands in front of him." "…I know that for sure."

"She's awesome daddy." smiled Alexis causing Sarah to express a soft grin on her face as she glances at her husband.

"Was she going to join the former and scary knight?" asked a curious Ellie.

"Yes, she was and she would have to ride like the wind on her horse to get there." nodded Sarah.

"In the meantime…" Casey interjected taking over the story. "…the former, sorcerer and scary knight would meet with the wealthy wizard. Unfortunately, it didn't go smoothly yet again as he ran off with the scary knight and sorcerer knight chasing after him…"

_The sorcerer and scary knight would end up drawing their swords with 3 hired henchmen who drew their swords as well with the wealthy wizard right in the middle. Things were definitely not going according to plan when all of a sudden the former knight appears. __He offers the bag full of gold schillings to the 3 henchmen which he wasn't supposed to. They take it and leave. Fortunately, the magical amulet was in their possession along with the wealthy wizard. The scary knight would head off to retrieve the bag of gold schillings._

"So mission accomplished…" responded Devon "…awesome."

"Afraid not bro." replied Chuck shaking his head.

"What happened?" asked Clara.

"Well…"

_The former knight was following the sorcerer knight who led the wealthy wizard away. He wouldn't be able to use his magic as the sorcerer knight cast a spell to bind his powers. As they were doing so, the psycho elfin queen suddenly appears taking the former knight into her clutches placing a dagger against his throat. The sorcerer knight drew his sword but as he does the wealthy wizard would run away leaving a tense standoff to ensue._

"Was the former knight scared Uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis clutching her hello kitty doll close to her.

"He was freaking out kiddo…" replied Chuck. "…but he wouldn't be for long." he added.

"The maiden knight showed up." Clara quickly spitted out.

"You go it." Sarah responded pointing at her.

"So awesome." she happily said.

"The maiden knight was fully prepared to throw her dagger at the Psycho Elfin Queen…"

_She did it before when the sorcerer knight was in the exact same position as the former knight. However, it would be a totally different situation because the man who was in absolute peril was someone she truly cared about and didn't want to seriously injure or worse vanquish him if she wasn't accurate with her throw…_

_**When he glanced to his left, he saw her in position "You got it?" Bryce calmly asked.**_

_**"Yeah..." she answered back aiming her gun directly at the female fulcrum agent." "…I got it."**_

_**Bryce stands there with absolute surety that Sarah was going to take her out like in Bogota. He then calls out to her once more time. "Take it." Bryce's confidence in her is suddenly put into question when he doesn't see the female Fulcrum agent go down. His worst fears came to light because Sarah was hesitating because her feelings for Chuck caused her to not risk hitting him. He tries one more time and instead of saying in a calming manner he yells it out. "Take the shot Sarah!" After telling her to do it one more time to shoot, he sees that Sarah still can't do it. He tries once more time. "Take the shot! Take it!"**_

"And that's when the scary knight threw his dagger at the Psycho Elfin Queen taking her down saving the former knight from certain doom." said Sarah. "She hesitated and just couldn't throw her dagger." added the beautiful blonde.

"It must have been hard on her…" said Ellie shaking her head. "…but at least he was safe." the brunette responded.

"Yeah, but she was actually scared." she replied looking at her sister-in-law then glances at her husband.

To her, it was considered the most scared she has ever been in her life because it involved the man she loves. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she caused him to become seriously injured or worse end up dead because she wasn't able to focus on her energy at shooting the Fulcrum agent. Bryce was important to her on a professional level but Chuck, he was far important to her on a much different level personally and that was her weakness.

"Something tells me, this is going to suck." Clara stated as she crosses her arms sitting up on the bean bag chair.

"You're unfortunately right." Chuck retorted chiming in. "You see, the following day after returning to his duties assisting the citizen of Buymoria the sorcerer knight appeared once again. He would speak to him about the doing the right thing…"

"_**We need to talk about Sarah." stated Bryce following behind Chuck as he heads toward his apartment. "She had a chance to take the shot back there and she didn't. She hesitated and almost cost us the microchips and your life."**_

_**Chuck steps forward and then stops. He briefly remains silent and the responds. "I know." he replied.**_

"_**What are you gonna do about it?" he inquired.**_

_**Chuck turns around and faces Bryce. "I don't know Bryce. You tell me." he replied shaking his head. "What am I supposed to do?"**_

"_**You'll do the ring thing." Bryce stated. "You always do. That's why I sent you the intersect in the first place."**_

"And then he left to fight the Fulcrumate once again." said Chuck shaking his head.

"Is there at least a happy ending to this." asked Alex.

"I like happy endings." responded Alexis who is totally unaware of what is about to happen.

Chuck's attention on Alexis would avert back to Alex sitting next to his best friend will a sullen look on his face. "It depends on your definition of happy ending." said Chuck expressing a half hearted smile. "One way or the other, the right thing would be done knowing two people would be hurt from this."

XXX

_Later in the evening in the secret lair, the maiden knight approached the scary knight who was sharpening his sword. She told him that her hesitance in acting nearly cost the former knight his life and let her guard down. In that moment standing there in front of him, she would do what was best and do the right thing._ _She left the secret lair and made her way to the living quarters where he found the former knight sitting near the pond. It looked to her that he was in deep thought and after taking a deep breathe she approached him. They shared a bit of laughter during the short banter they had but the talk would become ever so serious as the former knight spoke to her…_

_**Chuck smiles as Sarah laughs nervously. "Look, we both know how I feel about you. So I'm just going to shoot straight." He continues on. "Sarah you're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." He held her gaze for a moment, knowing that he was building her up just to deflate her. "Your beautiful, your smart, you laugh at all my stupid jokes and you have this horrible habit of constantly saving my life. The truth is your everything I thought I ever wanted and more." Chuck said as his eyes well up. Sarah smiles uneasily. "The last few days all I can think about is our future together. About what's it's going to be like when I finally get the intersect out of my head and how we'll finally be together for real, no fake relationships, no covers, no lies, just us." He pauses for a moment but would continue on. "But the more I think about it, the more I realize…." It was killing him to say this in front of her. "…you and I can never have a future together." At this point, Sarah can't believe what she is hearing as the happy bubble around her pops. It looks like her world is collapsing around her. She felt a lump rise in her throat, her eyes threatened to let tears escape. "I fooled myself into thinking that we could, but the truth is we can't…" he painfully said knowing how much he wants to have one. "…because even if he had a real relationship, it would never really be real. I'd still never know anything about you, your real name, your home town, your first love. Anything. And I want more than that, I want to be able to call you at the end of a bad day and tell you about some funny thing Morgan did and find out that I can't because you're off somewhere in Paraguay, quelling a revolution with a fork." He came to an abrupt stop, he was shocked to find she was almost crying as she tried to say something. "I'm a normal guy, who wants a normal life. And amazing as you are Sarah Walker, we both know… you'll never be normal."**_

_**Sarah steels herself and restrains herself from crying as she responds to him. "You know, someday when the intersect is out of your head and you have the life you always wanted you'll forget all about me." She gazes sadly into his eyes as her heart split into two.**_

_**"I seriously doubt that." he replied and he would never, ever forget Sarah Walker as long as he lived. He felt like he was going to cry, but men didn't do that. He mentally composed himself and tried to toughen up a bit.**_

_**Sarah touches the side of his face. "Come on we'd better get inside- they're waiting for us." Her voice was barely a whisper and broke with emotion on her last word.**_

_**She stood up and looked upwards, trying to push her tears away. A year ago she would have never gotten like this, look at her now. She have rather died that moment than let him see her cry but she was already well on her way. Trying to push away her tears was like pushing away a much stronger force it was much harder than killing Russia's Top Assassin or America's Most Wanted. Chuck came next to her and they walked miserably to the front door together. They locked eyes for a moment all the haze of emotion captured into one longing glance. They turned back to face the door and planted fake smiles on their faces.**_

The family room was eerily quiet except for the sound of sniffles as Alexis, Alex, Ellie, Clara, and even Sarah herself are in tears after she told them what happened. Alex and Ellie would be comforted by their husbands while Casey gave his granddaughter a great big hug.

"Are you okay mommy?" asked S.J. peering up at his mom wiping away the tears from her face as Chuck leans over to gently kiss his wife on her forehead then her lips.

"I'm fine baby." she replied peering down at 6 year son.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked expressing the exact same smile he shares as his father.

"I would like that." retorted Sarah as she receives a comforting hug from her son. As Chuck watches mother and son hug his attention would be turned to a visibly upset Alexis who is being comforted by Casey. As he does, he could hear the 4 year old repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"I don't want them to break up." cried the 4 year old.

"I know half-pint..." responded Casey. "…shhhh." he said rocking her in his arms.

His attention on her granddaughter would turn to the sound of a young female whose trying to process what just happened. "It's not fair!" responded Clara choked up as she wipes the tears running down her cheek. The young teenager lays back on the bean bag chair covering her face with her hands as she continues to shed tears. "Why!?"

"It was the right thing to do baby." said Ellie wiping her owns from her face as she tries to comfort her daughter.

Clara gives a muffled response back to her mother laying back on the bean bag chair. "Who cares it was stupid."

"That was so heartbreaking." said Alex as her husband hands her some tissues to wipe the tears away from her away. "I understand why it had to be done but still."

After consoling his wife, Morgan turns his attention back to Chuck ask him a pertinent question. "What…what happened next buddy?" he softly said as everyone in the room continues to listen as best they could.

_They entered his living quarters where the former knight's sister and his dashing healer fiancé approached the two of them as his sister's fiancé had a brief conversation with him about him being next. The former knight watched as the maiden knight and her sister talked over wedding plan and as they did she slowly turns to look back at him. The two of them stared intensely at each other knowing as painful as it was to experience it was the for the best. It had to happen for the sake of not only his safety but hers as well. As much as he wanted to go over there and kiss her, he didn't. That's when the maiden knight turns her gaze away._

"Wow…" responded Devon as he comforts his wife. "…that a serious brain stamp there you put on _us_ Chuck." nodded the heart doctor emphasizing the "us" pertaining to him and Ellie.

"Yeah, little brother…" said Ellie. "…but I'm glad to know they're together at the end of the story." she added with a smile as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"Me too." retorted Chuck as she reaches over to hold his wife's hand. He remains silent for a moment but suddenly realizes he left one more thing out. "Oh, I know it's a bummer to hear they broke up and all but I forgot to mention one more thing." he stated.

"It _is_ a bummer Uncle Chuck. It's so not awesome." Clara said lifting her head to look her Uncle in the eyes.

"So what's thing you forgot to mention babe?" sniffled Sarah as she wipes away the remaining tears in her eyes.

"Do you all remember the magical amulet that was hidden on the staff of the wealthy wizard?" asked Chuck looking at everybody in the room. The occupants in the room simply nod as he continues on. "Well, it was sitting on the table in his room and once he picked it up the magical amulet activated by the sound of his voice as he wondered why it was there in the first place."

"Chuck?" said Sarah.

"Bartowski…" responded Casey eyeing his lanky teammate. "…what are you saying?" he grumbled narrowing his eyes at him.

"What I'm _saying_ is, the sorcerer knight cast a spell on him again giving him more visions than ever." replied Chuck shaking his head.

"Dude!" hollered Stevie as he quickly turns his head to look up at his father. "That's awesome!"

"So awesome…" happily stated Morgan turning his attention from Stevie to his best bud. "…it's like Neo being uploaded with more information while he's in the Matrix." the bearded man excitedly added. "I got to know dude, what happens next!"

"Well, what happens next is…" Sarah interjected. "…the maiden knight's past comes back to haunt her."

"Oh double snap!" a wide eye S.J. Bartowski responded looking up at his mom.

XXX

_**NOTE: AS ALWAYS CLICK ON THE LINK BELOW TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**_


	19. The Cougar Maiden

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. This chapter was considered a bit difficult for me to write since it had to do with a high school reunion. I focused more on the positive aspects sharing both Sarah's perspective concerning the not only the reunion but dealing with her childhood issues. I hope I was able to do that. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Cougar Maiden**

XXX

"That's sounds ominous…" Morgan said. "…in a Michael Weston sort of way. The past seems to always come back to haunt his character" added the bearded man.

"Yeah Morg, but this was more Saved By The Bell than Burn Notice buddy." replied Chuck.

"What's Saved By The Bell Uncle Chuck?" asked Clara.

Morgan and Chuck are briefly silent as they stare at Clara then at each other. The furry little man shakes his head in disbelief and is about to school her on the history of Saved By The Bell when the successful business owner gives her the clift notes version of the show. "Think of it as 90210 on the CW but as a comedy Clara."

"Oh, ok." nodded the young teenager.

"Chuck's right." chimed in Sarah. "Every hero has an old nemesis and that includes the maiden knight."

"Who was it?" wondered Ellie.

"Well, she was from the Cougarian Kingdom. The maiden knight and the cougar maiden were considered rivals during their young academy days. She was the equivalent of the popular cheerleader and the maiden knight was considered the ugly duckling." the blonde beauty explained. "The story begins 10 years later…"

_The cougar maiden recognized the maiden knight much to her chagrin and because of that the former knight would learn of the maiden knight's past. As much as she wanted to keep her past buried she wouldn't be able to. You see, when the cougar maiden introduced her husband it caused the former knight to experience a vision in which he saw the cougar maiden's husband involved with the Buymorian military._

"Cool." responded S.J. peering up at his mother. "What did he do?"

"He was a nerdy wizard son." Chuck interjected.

"Like the former knight?" the young boy asked.

"Yes baby…" replied Sarah peering down expressing a smile towards her son. "…just like the former knight." Her attention on her son would then turn her attention back to the eager listeners of the fairy tale being told. "After informing the tiny red headed queen of what he saw, she ordered the maiden and former knight to dine with them. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy with the idea but would go anyway." she explained. "As they sat and dined with them, the former knight was trying to learn more about the maiden knight's past and…" added the blonde beauty.

"…and she would intentionally spill ale on him." interjected Chuck. "He would venture off to clean himself. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to the get the chance to."

"Why?" inquired Alex.

"The nerdy wizard was in peril in the clutches of two men that the former knight instantly had a vision of when he approached." responded the brown haired man.

"Why didn't the nerdy wizard use his powers Uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis with vapid curiosity.

"He was more of a wizard with numbers than with magic kiddo." responded Chuck to his best friend's daughter who nods. "Well, chaos ensued and the nerdy wizard was thrown into a wooden outhouse."

_The nerdy wizard couldn't see what happening was because if he did he would have seen the scary knight dispatch the two foreign bad guys. He left the former knight holding one of the bad guys and when he left in order to retrieve the horses that is when the nerdy wizard stepped out from the wooden outhouse seeing the two bad guys knocked out._

_The nerdy wizard would believe he worked for the Buymorian government as one of their special knights. It would be the following day that he would unknowingly be taken to the secret lair where the former and scary knight would inform him of the gravity of the situation. However, the nerdy wizard made a request as he was talking with the scary knight._

"What was his request?" asked Morgan.

"He wanted to answer to the former knight and only the former knight." grunted Casey. "The scary knight agreed and would use a ploy that still is used today." adds the former NSA agent.

"What ploy would that be John?" asked Devon.

"Good knight-bad knight" answered Chuck. "The scary knight would refer to the former knight as Mad Dog in order to get the nerdy wizard to share information with him." added the nerd herd leader.

"Why Mad Dog?" Ellie asked quirking her right brow towards her younger brother.

"Well, it happened like this…"

_**After Chuck dramatically crushes a Styrofoam cup in his right hand and throws it on the floor. He expresses a scowly look towards Mark as he crosses his arms and that would be Casey's cue to jump pretending to be fearful of the man standing behind him. "Listen, I gotta know where you're next meet's at, ok?" he pleaded leaning into talk to Mark. "I'll ask you real polite-like. My partner here…" he paused glancing behind him. "…he's a maniac." added the grizzled veteran causing Mark to lean over to his left to see Chuck narrowing his eyes and snarling at him. "Listen, that's fine if its to protect you but you don't wanna be on the receiving end of Mad Dog." Casey lifts the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a scar on the side of right bicep. "You know how I got this, huh?" Mark shakes his head as the proud marine continues on. "I parked in his spot once. This scar reminds me every day, don't mess with Mad Dog." he stated with his voice trembling. "Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is the meet?"**_

_**Mark is briefly silent and then shakes his head. "Look, I don't know, ok." he responded. "He texts me, that's all. That's all I know."**_

_**Casey sighs as he leans up and then turns around to move towards Chuck. "He's all yours, Mad Dog." he gruffly said motioning for his lanky teammate to take over.**_

"Did it actually work?" asked Clara.

"It did…" nodded Casey. "… and the former knight assured the nerdy wizard he would have his back when they all headed to the Cougarian Kingdom to be reunited with people that she went to school with.

"There would be one problem though." stated Sarah.

"And that is?" asked Alex turning her attention to the blonde sitting on the couch with her family.

"Convincing the maiden knight to go." replied Chuck.

XXX

_The former knight would successfully convince the maiden knight to go. Afterwards, she and the former knight traveled to the Cougarian Kingdom and once they arrived they rode through the gates and headed towards the main hall where the reunion would be held at._ _Upon entering, the former knight would assure the maiden knight that he had her back because he saw how uneasy she was to the point where he would make her laugh, which she did._

"That was very noble of the former knight to do." responded Alex.

"Indeed." Devon said. "It was an awesome act of chivalry on his part." added the heart the doctor.

As Sarah sits there on the couch, a soft smile appears on her face as she glances at her husband. Chuck truly had her back as she was going through her own personal hell and made sure to try to put a smile on her face. Unfortunately, she was too focused on all her past issues regarding not only high school but her father as well. She never really thanked him for all that he did and tried to do for her about it. If he didn't push her to do it then she wouldn't have closure on that part of her life. Her thought's concerning the uneasiness she felt stepping through those doors would abruptly end by the sound of Alex's voice snapping her back to reality.

"Did the maiden knight see the cougar maiden there?" wondered Alex.

"Yes...she did but they did not speak." responded Sarah. "She did however have the unfortunate pleasure of a speaking with a man that she truly despised when she attended the cougar academy?"

"I'm guessing he was a real jerk to the maiden knight." said the young teenager who sees Sarah nod in agreement with her assessment.

Clara's attention on Sarah would turn to her uncle adding his 2 cents worth into the mix. "You're right Clara and he sort of embodied the obnoxious-former-captain-of-the-football kind of guy." responded Chuck chiming in. "Yeah, so he was not just a jerk but an obnoxious jerk who caused the former knight to have a vision." he added.

"What did he see daddy?" asked Stevie.

"He was a very bad dude and the former knight would immediately take the maiden knight aside in order to inform her of the situation." Chucks answered as he peers down at his son. "She then told him that she would inform the minstrel player providing the music of the information the maiden knight shared with him."

"Why the minstrel player…" asked Morgan. "…what's his involvement in all this?" the bearded one wondered.

"Because…" grunted Casey. "…the minstrel player was the scary knight." he added eyeing the Morgan snuggling with his daughter. "Have a problem with that?"

It's at that point, Alexis decided to verbally mimic her grandfather. "Yeah daddy." lightly grunted the 4 year old looking her father directly in the eyes. "You have pwobem wit dat?"

"Nope, no problem small fry." Morgan replied shaking his head at his daughter and father-in-law. His attention on the both of them would quickly be averted to his best friend. "So what happened next dude?" the furry little man inquired.

"Well…"

_While the scary and maiden prepared to capture the jerky individual, the nerdy wizard with the help of the former knight set up a meeting with him outside the main hall. Once that happened, the two men would speak as the nerdy wizard shared with the former knight on why he would risk being charged with treason knowing he would be thrown in the deep dark dungeon. His reason was the bad guys threatened the life of the cougar maiden and that's when the conversation turned a bit personal for the former knight…_

"_**See…" Mark began explaining. "…I'm just a guy who likes math, you know." he added. "And somehow I got a beautiful girl like that to fall in love with me. I have to pinch myself sometimes. It's like I'm dreaming." Once he says that, Chuck sees Sarah appear and she's looking absolutely gorgeous in her purple knee length dress while the theme song to Dawson's Creek plays. As Sarah makes her way past him she expresses a soft smile as Mark continues on. "Ah, forget it Agent Carmichael." he stated shaking his head peering down at the table in front of him as Chuck comes to a realization of his own. "I mean how can I expect a cool guy like you to understand?"**_

_**Chuck briefly pauses and then responds to him. "You know what, Mark." he answered looking him in the eyes. "Sometimes the nerd gets the girl." he said giving a slight nod to his shorter counterpart.**_

"The maiden knight would most definitely agree with you babe." Sarah responded expressing a smile towards her husband.

The brief moment they shared together would quickly end by the sound of oh so familiar grunt. "Get on with it Bartowski."

"Yeah Chuckles…" said Devon. "…I wanna know what happens to that not so awesome jerk Sarah mentioned."

Chuck is about to continue with the story when Sarah places her hand on his lap. "I got this one sweetie."

"Yes, malady." responded Chuck with a slight nod to his wife.

"The maiden knight would meet with the jerk in question with the scary knight as back up."

"So what happened Aunt Sarah?" asked the daughter of Ellie and Devon Woodcomb.

"He invaded her personal space and ended up getting kicked in the face." grinned Sarah glancing at her husband who expresses a proud smile on her face.

"Awesome!" responded Alexis and Stevie in unison.

"I bet it felt good for her to do that." Ellie said shooting a smile over towards her sister-in-law.

"Let's just say the maiden knight was able to hash out some of her childhood issues by knocking the creep out on his butt." she stated.

Alex and Ellie are tickled pink after hearing that expressing a chuckle. In that moment, Morgan chimes in order to ask a pertinent question. "So was the dude the big time bad guy?" asked Morgan with absolute curiosity.

"Unfortunately not Morgan." she replied. "The scary and maiden knight found out that he was merely a bad guy standing by his horse making profits in gold schillings selling what's in his saddle bag." explained the beautiful blonde.

"So who was the real bad guy then." asked Clara.

"After returning to the main hall, the former knight signaled to the maiden and scary knight about 2 bad guys that took the nerdy wizard away." stated the mother and wife. "The maiden knight witnessed the cougar maiden quickly leave and she went after her while the scary knight went after the 2 bad guys who had the nerdy wizard in their clutches." responded Sarah causing the younger kid's eyes to widen upon hearing that bit of news.

"Oh snap!" Stevie blurted out. "Is there a chick fight!?" he added looking at both his parents with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes son…" nodded Chuck peering down at her son with a grin. "…there _is_ a chick fight." he adds shaking his head at seemingly excited 6 year old boy.

XXX

"Who won?" asks an extremely interested Stevie.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious…" responded Clara. "…the maiden knight won snotrocket." she added turning her attention from her 6 year old cousin to her Aunt Sarah. "She did kick her butt right?"

In that brief moment before she answers Clara, she relives that moment in her head of finally being able to cross Heather Chandler off the top of her people who need a good ass kicking list. Truth be told, she not only put up a good fight, but was able to let out some much needed aggression on her ass. Granted, she could have done without getting wet in the shower but nonetheless it helped dealing with the past that involved both Dick Duffy and Heather Chandler. She still recalls the comments that she made to her concerning how if she told her she would end up becoming an agent she would have responded dream jailbird's daughter, dream. She truly wanted to shut her up after the comment she made about not following in her father's footsteps and she did giving her hard swift right side kick into the large trophy display case. The icing on the cake was when she threw one of her knives at the Cougar head right above Chandler's head as she pointed a gun at her. It knocked her out instantly and as she looked down at the unconscious body of her bitter rival and most hated antagonist during her high school years, she expressed sweet satisfaction for her to take not only take down her main nemesis back in high school but shut her mouth as well.

"Of course…" Sarah replied expressing a smile. "…was there every any doubt?" she asked.

"No mommy." responded Stevie shaking his head answering his mother. "The maiden knight is one tough babe." he added. Both parent's eyes widen as they peer down at him. "What?" he innocently asked looking up at his parents as he sticks some popcorn in his mouth.

A chuckle is heard amongst some of the adults in the room knowing that Sarah's son just referred to her as a babe. The attention on S.J. would inevitably turn to Devon who has a pertinent question on his mind. "What happened to the nerdy wizard?" he asked.

Casey immediately chimes in concerning what happened with the Mark Ratner in the clutches of Chandler's two henchmen. "The scary knight dispatched the two of them as they were about to plunge their swords into the large metal container making it his coffin." he says. "Once they were down, the former knight arrived and…"

"_**Thanks a lot, Mad Dog." grunted Casey as he sees Chuck quickly round the corner approaching the lockers where the two fallen henchmen lay. "Always count on you to be in the right place at the right time." he stated for the benefit of Mark Ratner to her who is inside the locker.**_

_**When he emerges from the locker and sees his fallen captors on the ground Mark turns his attention to Chuck. He smiles up at somewhat bewildered Chuck who wonders why he's in the locker. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, Agent Carmichael."**_

_**Casey expresses a grunt and Chuck simply nods as he steps forward in order to speak with his burly teammate. "I'm glad I'm not the one who has to tell Ratner about his wife's involvement in this." he said.**_

"_**That's why love is for suckers."**_

_**Chuck nods again. "Hey, have you seen Sarah anywhere."**_

"_**Sucker." grunted Casey with a smirk.**_

"Yeah…" nodded Stevie. "…love is for suckers. Girls have cooties."

"What about me?" responded Sarah peering down at her son with a soft smile. "Do I have cooties S.J." she added.

"No, because you're not a girl mommy." he answered shaking his head. In that instance, laughter is heard within the room upon hearing the comment that Chuck and Sarah's son made that was in his mind very true. "What? What did I say?" he asked looking around the room wondering why everyone in the room with the exception of Alexis is laughing.

XXX

After the laughter subsides, it's Morgan who makes speaks up "Well, I guess mission accomplished from all 3 knights huh." Morgan stated with a grin.

"It isn't over just quite yet buddy." responded Chuck.

"Why, what's there left to do?" he asked.

"Crown the maiden knight as queen of their 10 year reunion." answered the man who still wears Chuck Taylor high tops to this day.

_You see, when the former and scary knight approached the main stage they heard and witnessed this…_

"_**And the queen of the class of 1998's 10-year reunion is…" announced the female reunion speaker holding the crown in her right hand. "…Jenny Burton!" the dirty blonde proclaimed with excitement as a round of applauds are given for the winner.**_

"Awesome." stated Devon.

"Even though the night didn't start off all that great for her…" said Sarah beaming with joy. "…it ended with her being crowned by her fellow cougarian classmates the Queen of Cougarian Academy." she added.

For her, it was absolutely unexpected as she stepped into the gym soaking wet from head to toe, the side of her mouth bleeding, and her mascara running down her cheek. True, it would have been much better if she fixed herself up but in her mind, she wouldn't have changed a damn thing. The reason why it was considered a moment that was truly special was that she was able to share it with Chuck as she locked eyes with him on stage. From the look on his face he was genuinely proud of her bringing closure for that part of her young life. A smile is expressed once again knowing the crown she won and rightly earned by her fellow James Buchanan High reunion classmates who voted her class Queen of 1998, is still in her possession to this day. A cherished moment that has significant meaning to her. Sarah would be snapped out of her painful yet therapeutic memories of the time she encountered Heather Chandler and going back to her high school reunion by the sound of her sister-in-law's voice.

"_So_ is that it?" asked Ellie

"Well there's one more thing." responded Chuck pointing his finger in the air. "The maiden knight gave the former knight the opportunity to ask one question about her past and she would reveal it to him."

"Really…" grunted Casey glancing over at his partner. "…what did the former night ask?" he inquired as everyone focuses on Chuck and his answer.

"Nothing." Chuck stated shaking his head as he glances at his wife.

"Why?" asked Alex with a mixture of bewildered confusion. "She gave him the opportunity to know something about her that's real."

Sarah chimes in. "The reason the former knight declined the offer was because he didn't need to know more about who she was." she said. "He told her that even though she doesn't think so, he know who she is." added the beautiful blonde.

"Who is she daddy?" asked S.J.

"Well son…" he said peering down at his 6 year old son. "…a maiden who he would like to spend time with." added Chuck clapping his hands together. "And that is how maiden knight conquered her past kids and next I'll share with you how the former knight conquered his past."

"Did it involve fighting?" wondered Clara.

"In a way yes…" he stated. "…because it would be an emotional fight within his heart between the maiden knight who stole his heart and the evil witch maiden who broke his heart."

XXX

_**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT SHORTER BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS PEEPS!**_


	20. The Evil Witch Maiden

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. This chapter took a little longer than expected as I combined the Jill arc rather than doing each episode separately. I focused more on the key, funny, and most memorable moment that happened in the arc. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Evil Witch Maiden**

XXX

_A few weeks pass by and the former knight is once again assisting the citizens of Buymoria. As he does, he sees the evil witch maiden from afar who broke his heart and it had been a long time since he last spoke with or even saw her for that matter. The evil witch maiden captured a part of him that he was never able to get back._

"What did she capture Uncle Chuck?" asked 4 year old Alexis.

"She captured his mojo kiddo." responded Chuck. "It's part of his heart that experiences true happiness." he added.

"What did he do when former knight saw her?" wondered Alex with vapid curiosity.

"Well…" he said. "…he cast an incantation to turn invisible in order for her to not see him." the former nerd herd leader stated. "Unfortunately, she did see him and counteracted the spell he placed on himself."

"What did she do to him?" asked Stevie peering up at his father.

Chuck is about to respond to his son when his mother Sarah chimes in. "She bewitched him S.J. and she cast a spell on him to make him fall in love with her all over again." she answered glancing up at her husband.

"That stinks." said Clara shaking her head. "I bet the maiden knight didn't like what she did to him."

"It wasn't just the maiden knight baby." interjected Ellie as her daughter's attention avert to her. "The former knight's sister disapproved that he was back with the evil enchantress who broke his heart but he wouldn't listen to her because her power over him was growing increasingly stronger."

"It would get much worse." grunted Casey.

"How grandpa?" asked the impressionable 4 year old.

"The evil witch maiden was a sorcerer's apprentice and not like the Disney version starring Nick Cage either." answered Chuck. "The former knight would have a vision concerning him before he was vanquished."

"By who?" asked the bearded one quirking his right brow.

"A member of the Fulcrumate." interjected Sarah. "His mission was going to make the citizens of Buymoria sick and the 2 good knights were going to prevent that from happening."

"Did they stop him Aunt Sarah?" asked Clara eyeing the blonde woman sitting across from her.

"The maiden knight did vanquish the evil member of the Fulcrumate but it was too late to stop the citizens from getting sick." she stated. "The scary knight would also become sick as well because he stayed behind in order to not let other citizens of Buymora get sick." added the blonde beauty.

"Does he die?" asked a worried Alexis.

Alexi's attention would be averted from Sarah to her grandfather. "The scary knight was a tough guy half-pint." Casey answered expressing a reassuring grin to his granddaughter.

"Like you grandpa?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yup, just like me." he replied reaching up to rub the top of her head. "The scary knight knew he was going to have to rely on the former knight who was slowly falling under the spell of the evil witch maiden."

"The former knight wouldn't let the scary knight or the citizens of Buymoria down who got sick." Chuck chimed in glancing at Casey. "He pleaded with the evil witch maiden to help him knowing that once the scary and Buymorian citizens were saved he would end up completely under her spell."

"What did she do?" asked Devon.

"Glad you asked bro." stated Chuck looking his brother-in-law in the eyes then to everyone else in the room.

_The evil witch maiden cast a spell on the former knight to help him cure not only the scary knight, but the citizen of Buymoria who got sick as well. Once the spell was cast, he immediately rushed to help the scary knight and the Buymorian citizens. The first person he approached was the scary knight and…_

_**After one of the attendees of the conference coughs on Casey he quickly responds. "Cover you're mouth it's disgusting." he growled sitting up and coughing.**_

_**In that instance, Chuck comes to a realization. "That's it." he stated rushing over to sit next his burly and albeit virus stricken teammate. "Hey, this is gonna sound crazy but viruses are spread airborne right?" added the nerd herd leader. "You catch them when someone sneezes."**_

"_**Yeah?" Casey grunts in agreement turning his head narrowing his eyes at him.**_

"_**Maybe…" he replied. "…the antiviral metabolize in saliva."**_

"_**What are you talking about?" he asked wondering what possible idea Chuck has come up with.**_

_**Chuck licks his lips as he is about to do something he knows Casey will probably kill him for…if they both live of course. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." he stated with some hesitance on his part.**_

"_**What?" It's at that point, Chuck grabs Casey and pulls him closer in order to kiss him. In that exact same time, the NSA agent is pushing him away trying to stop him from accomplishing his goal. "No! I served my country with honor Bartowski." responds the proud marine. "Please, let me die with dignity." he pleaded as Chuck leans into lock his lips with grizzled veteran agent.**_

"Ewwwww!" hollered all 3 kids in unison.

"I bet…" snickered Morgan "… the scary knight did not like that." he added completely avoiding eye contact with Casey who is giving him the death stare.

For Casey, it was a memory that he was able to block out for so many years up until now. In his mind, he would have rather died than to have Chuck kiss him but unfortunately he did. When he found that the kiss was absolutely unnecessary, he was livid and want so much to strangle his chicken neck but he just didn't have the strength to. After so many years, he may possibly pay him back for causing such a traumatic and not to mention nightmarish experience he thinks to himself.

"No…" replied Chuck shaking his head glancing at Casey who is also giving him the death stare. "…no he didn't." he added with a bit of embarrassment on his part. "You see, the evil witch maiden appeared and told the former knight he only needed to prick him in the arm for the cure to work but rushed off before she could."

"What happened after that?" inquired Alex cuddling closely to her bearded husband.

"The citizens of Buymoria and the scary knight were cured thanks to the former knight's heroic efforts." Sarah responded. "When she saw the former knight he smiled at her but the power of the evil witch maiden finally took control over him as he turned to the evil witch maiden and kissed her." she adds glancing at her husband with a half-hearted smile.

Sarah remember seeing all the bright yellow coats marked with FBI on them. She wondered what the hell was going on in the conference room and prayed Chuck was ok. Suddenly, the door open followed by a puff of smoke with Chuck emerging from the room with a huge grin on his face. She was absolutely proud of him for saving more than one life on that particular day as she attempted to give her praises but it would lost in a crowd of praises. Suddenly, he caught her eye for a moment and she gave him her biggest smile ever. Yet, it wasn't forced. It was a genuine smile that she couldn't help but express towards him. Then, his attention was diverted by Jill. She watched as they not only spoke briefly and exchanged meaningful glances, but they ended up kissing each other causing her heart to shatter. The man she loved kissing the woman who broke his heart and took him years to get over but clearly wasn't. At the time, it was considered too painful to witness but like any journey you have to go through utter heartbreak to experience absolute true happiness. Granted, it would take a while to get there but ultimately it was worth the wait as she's now not only married to him but are raising their son together as well.

Her thought's concerning that painful moment of time would be averted to 4 year old Alexis as she asks a pertinent question that is on her mind. "Does he fall in love with her forever Aunt Sarah?" she asked.

"Of course not Lexi…" Chuck replied interjecting himself into the telling of he and his wife's love story. "…because he still had feelings for the maiden knight." The look of concern on the young girl's face is alleviated after hearing what Chuck said. "You see, even though he was fully under the control of her love spell she cast he struggled to break the hold she had over him." he added giving a reassuring nod to his best friend's daughter.

"I'm glad to hear the former knight still had feelings for the maiden knight." said Sarah eyeing her husband who clearly knows what he's talking about. "I believe she talked with him as a friend wondering if he was ok despite being under her trance."

"So am I." said Ellie expressing a smile towards her little brother.

"Indeed." Devon chimed in.

"Me too." retorted Clara nodding in agreeing with her Aunt Sarah and mother.

"Me three." Alexis responded.

"Me four" added the 6 year old son of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski.

"Count us in." Alex responded briefly glancing at her husband sitting beside her.

Chuck vividly recalls the conversation and much to his chagrin he truly awful for the way she talked about Jill in front of her. He remembers saying being with her was like having his old life back and his relationship with her was far different because he forgot what it's like to be with someone who knows the real him. It's that particularly memory in which it causes him to mentally kick himself because of how emotionally insensitive it was to her at the time.

"I'm glad everybody's in agreement…" Chuck stated glancing at Casey who is indifferent about it. "…well mostly everybody." he added turning his attention from everybody in the room to his wife. "Oh, about the former knight's behavior in how he acted and what he said to the maiden knight I think he would apologize for being such an idiot." the father of one stated to his one true love.

"_I_ think…" responded Sarah with a smile. "…if the maiden knight were here _she_ would have accepted the apology for being such an idiot."

The brief moment that Sarah and Chuck share together is abruptly ended when they hear the sound of a throat clearing. They both turn to the source…Clara. "Hello, can we get on with the story Uncle Chuck." she proclaimed rolling her eyes at the seemingly only two lovey dovey adults in room besides her own parents.

"Yeah, you bet." he responded briefly glancing at his wife. "Let see, the three good knights would be sent on a mission by the tiny red headed queen retrieving a box that the evil witch maiden's boss the sorcerer who was vanquished owned."

"What was in the box daddy?" asked Stevie.

"A magical orb that contained all the information about which knights were members of the Fulrcumate." answered Sarah peering down at her son whose widen upon hearing that. "If they were able to get their hands on that, the fight against them would be easier.

"Awesome." replied Morgan with a slight nod. "Where would they find the box with the magical orb in it?" he inquired.

"It would be located in a hut right by the Buymoria waterfall." answered the brown eyed man.

_The former, maiden, and scary knight would ride their horses to the location of the hut. It would take some time to get there and as they journeyed to their intended destination, the evil witch maiden listened to the conversations that he was having. Conversations mostly with he and the maiden knight. She heard something that greatly displeased her and got on her horse to confront the former knight. Meanwhile, the good knights arrived and inevitably enter the sorcerer's hut and search for the box. After a few minutes of searching, it would be the former knight who would find the box. However, it wasn't just any ordinary box that he found._

"What kind of box was it?" asked Ellie.

"It was a puzzle box and the only person smart enough to open it was the former knight." said Sarah. "The maiden knight watched in amazement at how smart he was in being able to solved the puzzle. When he opened it, that's when things got really scary because…"

_**"Casey, gas!" Sarah shouted.**_

_**"Get it off, get it off of me!" Chuck shouted as Casey makes a quick exit slamming the door behind him in order to get a containment unit.**_

_**In that very moment, Sarah starts to pull at his T-shirt causing Chuck to look at her with a bewildered expression amongst all the drama. "Take your clothes off and get in the shower now, quick!" she screamed as they both pulled their clothes off. In any other circumstances Chuck might have felt excited but he was scared that he was going to die. It wasn't before long before they are both in their underwear and sprinting towards the shower.**_

_**It's all one big blur as chuck finds himself pushing and inevitably standing under the showerhead. "Cold!" Chuck whimpered. "Cold, cold, cold, cold!"**_

_**"Use the soap!" Sarah instructed quickly handing him the soap. "Wash your face properly." she added a sense of great fear not only for the both of them as they try to wash the poison away. "And your hair!" she firmly stated rubbing her hands through his hair with his face looking directly at chest. It's unintentional of course. As he ran his hands through his hair with the cold shower flattening his hair with water, he looks at Sarah as if seeing her for the first time. Her, standing before him with her body glistening with the wetness of the water as it pours down over her. In that moment, he forgets about Jill. It would be a few moments later that they both hear the door.**_

_**"That's Casey, we have no time to loose!" she shouted like an army cadet.**_

_**Chuck races to the door with dripping wet hair and opens it not find Casey but rather his girlfriend Jill stand there. "Jill?"**_

"_**Chuck." she said looking at her half naked boyfriend. In that exact moment, Sarah walks out of the bathroom in her underwear much to the shock of Jill who stands there with a look of utter confusion. In the brunettes eyes, she caught them together causing Chuck to meekly try to explain the situation but would fail miserably**_

"_**I knew it." she breathes expressing disappointment storming off down the hallway**_

"_**Jill, wait!" shouted Chuck as he stops out into the hallway in his boxers. "I could be dying!" he shouted out once again.**_

"Whoa…" said Devon. "…so the evil witch maiden saw the two of them coming out from the waterfall and they were both in their skivvies?" he asked.

"Daddy…" asked Alexis turning to her father. "…what's skibbies?"

"It's underwear small fry." replied Morgan. His attention on his daughter inevitably turns to his best friend's brother-in-law. "Yeah Devon, The maiden and former knight thought they were poisoned so they ran to the waterfall in order to wash it off."

"Oh." nodded the 4 year old.

"Were they in fact poisoned?" asked the green eyed woman huddled closely to her bearded husband.

"The former knight thought so." gruffly responded Casey. "He thought he was going to die but they weren't because the scary knight told them so."

"How did he know they we're not going to die?" wondered Stevie.

"Because…" he grunted turning his attention to Chuck's son sitting in between his parents with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. "…it wasn't poison but rather a herb/spice made to believe that if opened it he or she could die."

"So was the magical orb in the box?" asked Devon.

"Negative." stated the grizzled veteran shaking his head. "They found a map hidden in a secret compartment within the box."

"How did they open it?" wondered Morgan.

Chuck glances at Casey who is narrowing his eyes at him and shaking his head to not reveal the answer but disregards it. "The scary knight sang…" he answered raising both eyebrows. "…which surprised not only the former knight but the maiden knight as well."

"Seriously?" all 4 adults in the room responded in unison immediately turning their attention from Chuck to Casey.

"The scary knight sang when he was just a young lad." stated the proud grandfather to a 4 year old. "What? He wasn't hatched." Casey grunted.

There is a brief moment of silence as the 4 adults in the room let the information sink in. Afterwards, it's Morgan who chimes in contributing to the fairy tale story. "Meanwhile, Buymoria was facing a not only a threat but a crisis of it's own." he said causing everyone to remain briefly silent.

XXX

"What happened daddy?" asked Alexis.

"Well small fry, it happened after the jester squire quit being the newly appointed staff member to the King of Buymoria…"

_The king would appoint a new royal staff member and the squires didn't not like him at all. It would be the former knight's trusted assistant who truly didn't like him and would take up the fight against an evil man who saw him as a sniveling weasel. It's that same man who would try to disparage the good name of the former knight even to go so far as to accuse him of cheating on the maiden knight with an evil woman who broke his heart many years ago._

"Did he believe the sniveling weasel?" asked Chuck looking his best friend in the eyes.

"Yes he did." nodded Morgan. "He didn't want to but when the sniveling weasel pointed the former knight out with the evil witch maiden he couldn't believe his eyes." he added shaking his head.

"What did he do?" inquired Sarah.

"The former knight would approach him and he blatantly lied to him telling him that he would be dining out with the maiden knight when in fact he was dining with the evil witch maiden." he responded with a half hearted smile.

"Not awesome on his part." responded Devon.

"The former knight's sister would be absolutely displeased." Ellie firmly stated.

"So uncool of him to do that to his best friend." said Clara shaking his head in disappointment.

"The former knight is a big fat stinky head." the 4 year old firmly stated.

"Roger that." grunted Casey.

As Morgan sits there for a moment eyeing his best friend, he recalls the sight of Chuck and Jill together was a shocking sight to behold for him with his own two eyes. He wanted to know why her and even though he was disappointed in him for being with the woman who broke his heart he would still had his back no matter what. As much as he thought that his best friend was making a major mistake he would trust his judgment even though it was wrong one he thinks to himself.

"The trusted squire was the last to know and he would find out from the sniveling weasel that the former knight was back together the evil witch maiden." Morgan explained. "He told him that he spent months helping him get over that woman and he felt betrayed keeping that secret from him." the little bearded man adds. "Yet, he still considered him his best friend because in his mind a best friend would help lie for each other…"

"…but not to each other." Chuck chimed in giving his furry best friend a nod expressing a grin towards him.

"Well, to make a long story short…" said Morgan. "…Buymoria would be safe for now from the assistant rulership of the sniveling weasel who threatened the tranquil peacefulness."

"What did he do?" asked Chuck with vapid curiosity.

"Let's just say, the trusted squire did what he had to in order keep it's citizens and those who worked there from being persecuted by the sniveling weasel." he firmly stated. "Viva Buymoria!" he hollered raising his fist in the air and lowering his head a bit.

"Viva Buymoria!" responded everyone minus Casey in unison raising their first in the air as well.

"That's awesome what the former knight's trusted squire did…" responded Clara afterwards. "…but can we get back to the map that was hidden in the box that the scary knight opened by singing." the young teenager added. "Where did it lead to?"

"It led to the Buymoria's theater where many plays and speeches were held." Sarah said. "Long story short, they found not only where it was hidden but after a seemingly intense situation the 3 knights would inevitably have the magical orb with all the Fulcrumate information in it." the blonde beauty added.

"Awesome." the 6 year old stated sticking popcorn in his mouth.

"What did they do with it?" asked Alex.

"Well, while the scary and maiden knight returned to the secret lair with it the former knight and the evil witch maiden ventured off to spend time together." responded Chuck.

_They rode on horseback to a place where they would be alone just the two of them but before doing so, they made a brief stop in order for the former knight to step inside a shop to buy some supplies for the journey. When he stepped out a few moments later, he found the evil witch maiden captured by a very powerful wizard assassin who was member of the Fulcrumate. He bound her powers so that she would not be able to use them and then demanded that he return what rightly belonged to them or the evil witch maiden would be vanquished._

"What did he do daddy?" asked a wide eyed Stevie peering up at his father.

"What he had to do in order to save her son." the father of S.J. Bartowski replies. "He would have to ride back like the wind to the secret lair and steal the magical orb."

Clara chimes in shaking her head. "But that would mean…"

"Yeah, that would mean betraying the scary and maiden knight." replied Sarah glancing at her husband.

Sarah remembers pointing her gun at Chuck with Guy's list in his possession. As he was making his escape, she heard his partner telling him how his actions are considered an act of treason. As much as it hurt her, to see Chuck doing that in order to save the woman he supposedly loved at the time she couldn't pull the trigger and shoot the man because she truly loved him. She stood in front of the glass partition separating her from him expressing a look of absolute disbelief at what he had done. All he could do as she locked eyes with him was apologize telling her he had to do it ending with two words that stung her heart…it's Jill. The next thing she knows he disappears out of sight as Castle is locked down with she and Casey in it.

"So what happened next?" asked a very interested Ellie with Devon sitting by her side.

"Well…" Chuck answered. "…the former knight would meet with the wizard assassin of the Fulcrumate with the magical orb in his possession at the Buymoria theater once again."

_The former knight saw the evil witch maiden in the clutches of the wizard assassin but just as they were about to make the exchange the scary and maiden knight appeared. The scary knight drew his swords and not only pointed it at the wizard assassin but also the former knight as well. He was none too pleased with the action of the former knight who strongly believed he deserved punishment for what he did. The scary knight ordered him to hand over the magical orb but instead of receiving it, the magical orb was given to the member of the Fulcrumate who destroyed it in order to not have the good knight know who their members are._ _The scary knight immediately signaled the maiden knight to throw her spear but it would end up missing as the evil wizard assassin escaped never to be seen again. Needless to say things were looking bleak for the former knight's treasonous actions, but in his mind the woman who cast a powerful spell of love inevitably blinded him was safe. Afterwards, he would talk with the scary knight who was absolutely livid but his anger would subside because the former knight informed him that the magical orb was a fake. He cast an incantation that moved all the information from the magical orb into a another one._

"That was very smart of the former knight to do." responded Morgan.

"Indeed." said Devon with a slight nod to his brother-in-law.

"What was the maiden knight doing?" asked Alex.

Sarah immediately answers Alex's question. "After the ensuing chaos, the maiden knight spoke with the evil witch maiden…"

_**Sarah and Jill approach then stand at the back of the ambulance. They both face each other with the dark haired beauty looks her blonde counterpart in the eyes. "Thank you for saving my life." said Jill with a blanket wrapped around her. "Sorry for not trusting you with Chuck." she stated.**_

"_**You wan to pay me back?" she replied looking her straight in her eyes with absolute seriousness. "Don't hurt him again." Sarah firmly stated.**_

_**Jill shakes her head. "I won't. I wouldn't." she softly responded back. "I care about Chuck."**_

"_**Me too." she responded. "It's my job to protect him…" added the veteran C.I.A. agent eyeing the woman who broke Chuck's heart the first time. "…from anything."**_

"Oh triple snap!" hollered Stevie.

"You know what, if the former knight heard that he would have greatly appreciated it." Chuck said expressing a soft smile to his wife.

Chuck's attention on his wife would be averted to his teenage niece who responds as well. "That's a threat I would take very seriously if I were the evil witch maiden." smirked Clara shaking her head.

"You're right Clara and she meant every word of it…" Sarah said briefly glancing at her husband. "…because the evil witch maiden was truly a threat to the former knight." she firmly stated.

Sarah vividly remembers the look of utter shock as the picture of Jill appears up on screen as they run through the list of Fulcrum members on Guy's list. The next thing she knows she's sprinting up the stairs with Casey following behind her and racing towards Chuck's apartment. She remembers running full speed into the apartment and towards his room so much so that she nearly ran into the hallway wall frantically trying to get to him but what they found was not only an empty bed, but his watch as well, which meant they couldn't track him. The mixture of emotions she was feeling at the time was from absolute anger to worry as the man she loves was in the clutches of a fulcrum operative and that genuinely scared her. In that moment, her main objective would get Chuck back and if she was given the opportunity to beat the living shit out of Jill.

"Why…" asked Morgan quirking his right brow. "…because she cast a spell on the former knight to fall in love with her?"

"No buddy…" replied Chuck shaking his head. "…because the evil witch maiden was a member of the Fulcrumate." he added as everybody's eyes widen with the exception of Casey, Sarah, and Chuck.

XXX

"Dude!" responded Morgan shaking his head in disbelief. "That's a serious twist right there and it falls right up there with Bruce Willis' character in the move The Sixth Sense being dead the whole time." the movie aficionado added.

"How did he know she was a bad lady Uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis tightly embracing her hello kitty doll as she makes herself comfortable in her grandpa's arms.

"He didn't Lexi." Chuck said shaking his head. "It wasn't until the scary and maiden knight told him about her that he had a vision."

"What did he see dad?" asked Stevie.

"That the evil witch maiden was like the scary and maiden knight but very, very bad." responds the brown haired man peering down at her son. "Remember, the Fulcrumate were after the visions and she doesn't know that the former knight has them."

"Not awesome." chimed in Devon.

"What did the former knight do next?" asks a wide eyed Ellie with absolute vapid curiosity.

_The following day, the former knight would return to perform his duties assisting the citizens of Buymoria. The scary and maiden knight told him to not reveal that he knows the evil witch maiden's true identity but there would be a considerable problem with that. He felt uneasy and would grow increasingly uneasy once she sent him a magical fairy with message that she wanted him to take her to a festival, which the scary knight told him to go in order to make it seem like he knows absolute nothing about her association with the Fulcrumate. Unfortunately, the former knight did not have any idea how to act around her and since the scary knight wasn't the type of knight to give good advice, he went to the maiden knight who would instruct him on what do. When he approached her in the secret underground lair where she worked she told him…_

**"**_**She's going to test you. When the time is right she is going to make certain that she has you. That you love her." Sarah almost shudders at using the word love aloud, even though it was nothing to do with her.**_

**"**_**How's she going to do that?" he quickly asked feeling like a schoolchild asking the teacher questions about the facts of life.**_

**"**_**When you're most exposed…emotionally exposed. Like an intimate moment, say a kiss." She stands up so that she is standing close to him and he is at this point at a loss for words as he listens silently at every word she is saying to him.**_ **"**_**Imagine that I am Jill. The moment is romantic, she's close to you, and she's looking into your eyes." Sarah said. She looked into his eyes and he stared down into hers.**_

**"**_**I got that." Chuck stuttered. "I'm trying not to be distracted by the oh-so-romantic secret base."**_

_**Sarah reached for her remote and pressed a button that shut off the lights. **_**"**_**Concentrate. Keep looking into my eyes, don't look up." she demanded carefully trying to prevent herself from swooning. She had never stared this long or hard for that matter into his eyes before. It felt absolutely terrifying but it also felt like home at the same time too. She felt her eyes pricking with the air getting to her eyes, but she didn't want to blink, she didn't even want to miss a second of it. "If you can't hold her stare, then look at her lips." she instructed. In that instance**_**, **_**Chucks eyes drops to sight of her mouth but more specifically her lips. **_**"**_**Good." she said. **_**"**_**Now move her hair back behind her ear." Chuck strokes her hair back behind her ear and in that moment Sarah could feel her temperature rise.**_**"**_**And when you start to kiss, focus again on her." Chuck slowly closes the distance moving ever so closely to her. **_**"**_**And just when your lips are about to meet, close your eyes." Chuck complies and now he is barely centimeters away from her causing Sarah's heartbeat to quicken and pulse race as he would continue moving closer mere inches away from his lips pressing against hers.**_

**"**_**Okay, good, good - you're all set." Sarah said quickly causing Chuck to suddenly snap out of it.**_

_**Reality hit Chuck like a slap in the face. "Huh?"**_**"**_**Oh, yeah, yeah." he mumbled, feeling more disappointed than when Jill had turned out to be Fulcrum.**_

**"**_**Hey!" Casey's voice sounds causing the two of them to immediately nonchalantly pick the same exact position. "Just picked up a purchase from Jill's credit card. Tickets to some stupid concert down at the music centre." He carried on walking. "Better not be another freaking opera."**_

**"**_**Well, we'll be there waiting for you. Just remember Jill is capable of anything." Sarah said. Chuck could do nothing but nod still a bit numb from what just happened. Afterwards slowly walked silently away as turned to look back at him.**_

"Awwww! What!" responded the disappointed females in the room.

"The maiden knight would have kissed him if she hadn't stopped him." Clara said with a grin shaking her head.

"You think so Clara?" asked Chuck with raised eyebrows glancing at his wife.

"I know so Uncle Chuck." she firmly stated.

"Sarah…" said Alex chiming in with the blonde beauty's turning her attention to the green eye woman. "…if _you_ were the maiden knight would _you_ have kissed the former knight instead of stopping?" she asked with vapid curiosity.

Sarah doesn't even have to think about it as she answers her. "Yes I would." she responded turning her attention from Alex to her husband expressing a soft smile.

"That's good to know." retorted Chuck with a grinning nod to her husband.

Their attention on each other would be averted to their son Stevie causing the two of them to peer down at him. By the look on his face he has a pertinent question to ask. "So what happened next? Please, hurry up with the story." the 6 year old pleaded looking up at his parents expressing puppy dog eyes.

"Roger that." grumbled Casey.

Chuck and Sarah briefly smile at each other. The loving husband signals her to take the next leg of the story and she nods back at him. "Well baby…" she said peering down to her son. "…what happens next is.."

_The scary and maiden knight were sent on a wild good chase leaving the former knight vulnerable at the hands of not only evil witch maiden but a member of the Fulcrumate who was going to meet with her. At the last minute, the evil witch maiden supposedly had a change of heart in vanquishing the former knight and turned on the member of the Fulcrumate. They would both inevitably be captured, but it was merely a ruse as the good knights would be captured themselves by the two bad knights because the former knight believed the evil witch maiden said she truly loved him but it was all a lie. However, the former knight would redeem himself by casting an incantation that caused the evil witch maiden and the member of the Fulcrumate to have problems trying to access the magical mirror. The magical mirror would know the exact whereabouts of the sorcerer knight's location because they believed he had the vision. They threatened him to stop the incantation but he refused and so they threatened the lives of the scary and maiden knight._

"That does not sound good at all." responded Morgan shaking his head.

"You're right buddy." replied Chuck nodding at his best bud. "He agreed to do what they said so they would live. What the 2 bad knights didn't know was that part of the incantation the former knight cast would allow the scary and maiden knight to escape from their own secret lair."

"Awesome!" responded the 3 kids in unison.

"Yeah…" nodded Sarah. "…the former knight was very smart as he left a message on the magical mirror." she added.

"What did the message say?" asked Clara.

"It said unleash the scary knight." replied the proud marine. "He did on the member of the Fulcrumate with the help of an unlikely ally."

"Who?" asked Ellie.

"The king of Buymoria." gruffly stated Casey with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously!?" responded Morgan and Chuck in unison with absolute astonishment.

The two best friend's attention would be averted from Casey to Clara who is eager to know what happened next. "Come on Uncle Chuckles…" she pleaded. "…don't leave us hangin'." added the intrigued teenager. "What happens next?"

"Right. Well, the former knight quickly approached the evil witch maiden who was about to vanquish the maiden knight with her powers." said Chuck glancing at his wife who is hearing this for the very first time. "He was going to help her escape and they quickly headed off to the back of the public market square where the horses were tied up."

"Are you kidding me?" responded Ellie shaking her head. "What was the former knight thinking?" she added eyeing her little brother.

"The former knight is a big stinky poopy head." said 4 year old Alexis.

"That's so not awesome." stated Clara crossing her arms with a look of disappointment on her face.

Sarah witnesses the natives become restless upon the reveal of that part of the story causing her to act fast on the behalf of her husband who is on the defensive at the moment. "Hold on..." interjected Sarah holding her hands up causing everybody in the room to calm down. "...let Chuck finish because I know it's going to turn out to be happy ending for everybody." she added turning her attention to her husband. "Go head babe."

"Thanks hon." he responded with a soft smile who reciprocates on back to him.

"Okay..." he began turning his attention back to everyone in the room. "...the former knight did say he was going to help her escape."

_You see, the former knight led the evil witch maiden to where the horses were tied up. When he helped her on the horse, he told her to get away as far as she could and not look back. The evil witch maiden pleaded with former knight to come with him. He considered it but instead of going with her he captured her..._

_**"What going on?" Jill wondered looking at Chuck through the driver's side window. "Don't do this to me, Chuck!"**_

_**"You should know, I wanted to help you! I was going to let you get away..." he answered fighting back his anger towards Jill's pleads thinking Chuck was a pushover that she could easily manipulate. She was wrong."...but you were about to kill Sarah, you made that decision for me. You're under arrest Jill, and I'm breaking up with you!" he announced loudly with Sarah listening in absolute amazement as her he turns to walked away.**_

"BOOYAH! Ding dong the evil witch maiden is dead and the spell on him is broken!" Morgan hollered raising his hands in the air as everyone in the room applauds the actions of the former knight.

"Yes Morg..." replied Chuck. "...seeing the maiden knight nearly getting vanquished broke the spell that the evil witch maiden cast on him. He used a spell that he saved just for her and not only turned the horse she was on into a metal cage but binded her powers so she wouldn't be able to use them."

"That's so awesome." responded Clara.

"Awesome indeed." responded Devon turning his attention from his daughter to Sarah. "I bet the maiden knight was happy to hear what he said to the evil witch maiden." he added.

"If _I_ were the maiden knight, I would not only be happy that I heard it but I would be happy that I _witnessed_ the whole thing go down also." Sarah replied turning to her husband to see the reaction on his face."

"Really?" he retorted witnessing his wife nod at him with a soft smile on her face.

Once again there attention on each other would be averted to 4 year old Alexis asking a very important question that needs to be answered. "Did they kiss Uncle Chuck?"

"Not exactly kiddo." he responded. "You see, later that evening the former and maiden knight spoke with each other before they would enter his living quarters to have Festivus dinner with his friends and family."

"_**I'm sorry Sarah…" Chuck said as he and Sarah walking side by side out of the archway into the courtyard. "…you were right. I wasn't ready for this mission."**_

"_**No one is ready for this type of mission Chuck." replied the blonde beauty. "You're girlfriend being Fulcrum is not something they teach you in spy school." she added as they both make their way around the fountain.**_

"_**I'm just too trusting. Ever since I was a kid I really wanted to believe what everybody told me, you know. I'm just getting used to this new job of spying and lying." he said stopping in front of the fountain to look Sarah in the eyes.**_

"_**Don't get used to it." she softly responded shaking her head. "What makes you so special is that you're not like every other spy. You're a good guy and you want to help people." the veteran agent firmly states knowing it's true. "Leave the deception to me." she added winking at him.**_

_**Chuck smiles at Sarah and then peers down reaching for her left hand. "I'm glad I have you." he said clasping his hand around hers.**_

_**She glances down at their hands and then smiles up to him. "We're better as a team."**_

"They _are_ better as a team." stated Alex flashing a smile at the spy couple sitting to their left.

"Yes they are." said Ellie expressing a proud smile to her little brother and sister-in-law.

"So what happens next?" asked Morgan with vapid curiosity.

"Yeah daddy..." wondered Stevie peering up at his father. "...what does happen next?" he added sticking popcorn into his mouth.

"After helping the scary knight defeat his former teacher who betrayed the country of Buymoria, the former knight would embark on a personal mission to find his father for his sister the healer because she was getting married." he said glancing at Ellie expressing a grin. "However, before that happened the former knight would be introduced to a man that the maiden knight hasn't seen in a quite some time."

"Who?" asked Clara looking her uncle in the eyes.

Clara's attention on Chuck would be averted to her Aunt Sarah who responds to her question. "The maiden knight's father." Sarah replied as she sees not only her eyes widen but everybody else's as well.

XXX

_**NOTE: WELL IT TOOK A WHILE BUT HERE YA GO. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHARE YOU THOUGHTS AND REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	21. The Swindler And The Sheik

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews. I actually took my time with this chapter and I think I did pretty well with it. As many have noted it was considered a fan favorite among Chuckaholics world wide including myself. Plus, there will be a reference to a movie that I thoroughly do not endorse because I consider it absolutely mindnumbing. So I apologize ahead of time to those who read the books and watch the movies because I said that. So, please to those who are fan don't send me hate messages if you're a fan of that particular movie. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Swindler And The Sheik**

XXX

"Did the former knight meet the maiden knight's father Uncle Chuck?" asked Clara.

"Yes he did." replied Chuck looking his teenage niece in the eyes as she sights upright on the bean bag chair. "Unfortunately, he would make a bad first impression."

_It all started one day, when the scary and former knight were talking as they were assisting the citizens of Buymoria. The talk inevitably turned to the maiden knight and how she was taking time away from being a knight. His curiosity got the better of him and wanted to see for himself why she was taking time away from being a knight so he kept a watchful eye of her. Now, I know what you're thinking that in today's society what the former knight did is considered stalking but in his mind he was watching out for her as a friend and fellow knight. When he saw her get picked up in a horse drawn carriage by a much older gentlemen, he became greatly concerned and followed them on horseback to a place where the two of them would be dining. As he sat some distances away from the two of them, the former knight would have a vision of the man that caused him to become even more concerned. Unfortunately, the maiden knight's keen senses detected the former knight in disguise and would confront him…_

_**"I told you it was personal."**_

_**"I know, I know, but I flashed." She wasn't surprised, given her father's colorful record, but she didn't want Chuck to find out that way. She didn't want him to find out at all. Before she could come up with a response, Chuck was by her side, filling her in on what he had flashed on. "Look, I'm all for a little time off, and God knows you deserve it, but I think that you should know that the much, much, much older gentleman that you're having dinner with right now is a very bad man, Sarah."**_

_**"Chuck…" responded Sarah trying to set the record straight but he doesn't give her the chance to.**_

_**"Let me finish." he firmly stated. "The guy is a total loser, alright. Absolute bottom-feeding scum of the earth have I mentioned considerably older man?"**_

_**Her response would be again cut off jumping slightly when her dad spoke behind them. "All true, but I'm a hell of a dancer." Sarah knew she had no choice but to introduce them and she hoped that Chuck's discomfort that was sure to follow, would keep him from asking any further awkward questions. They turned around slowly.**_

_**"Chuck, I'd like you to meet my dad, Jack Burton." As she predicted, Chuck looked like he'd swallowed his tongue. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Chuck." Jack was a little harder to read. His eyes darted from Sarah to Chuck and he had merely raised an eyebrow at the word 'boyfriend'.**_

_**Chuck cleared his throat nervously, but remembered his manners and offered his hand. "Ahem, a real pleasure, sir."**_

"Definitely not awesome." said Devon.

"Yikes…"responded Morgan raising his eyebrows. "…I bet the former knight felt like Greg Focker meeting Jack Byrnes in a Meet The Parents sort of way." added the bearded man.

"You could say that buddy." nodded Chuck briefly raising his shoulders.

"Was the maiden knight happy to see her daddy Uncle Chuck?" asked the 4 year old.

"I think so kiddo but her father wasn't always around like the former knight's father was." he replied glancing at his wife.

"Why?" inquired Alexis with vapid curiosity.

"Because baby…" Sarah chimed in "…the maiden knight's father was a swindler."

A perplexed expression appears on not only the young girls face, but on Stevie's face as well causing him to tap his mother on the arm. "Mommy, what is a swindler?" he asked peering up at the blonde woman sitting next to him.

"He steals money from other people S.J." she replied peering down at her 6 year old son. "You see…" Sarah said turning his attention from her son to everybody else in the family room. "...when the maiden knight was young she helped her father swindle people. He basically taught how to steal money from other people." the blonde beauty stated.

"How could a parent teach their child to steal?" responded Ellie shaking her head in disbelief.

"It must have been a dangerous childhood for her being raised to steal money from people?" Alex said.

"Sometimes it was but for the maiden knight it was a way to bond with her father." replied Sarah expressing a half-hearted smile. "She taught him many things but one thing that she learned from her father was the difference between a thief and swindler."

"What's the difference?" wondered Clara quirking her brow with an interested look expressed on her face.

"A thief has to run out of Kingdom as fast as he can to avoid being caught, but a good swindler can leave a Kingdom whenever he wants." she replied. "Even though the maiden knight would leave that life behind to become a knight her father would continue to swindle people out of their money."

"Something tells me he was going to do it again." Morgan responded.

"You're right." grunted Casey as the attention turns from his bearded son-in-law to him. "The maiden knight's father would be swindling a chest full of gold schillings from a rich Sheik visiting Buymoria. It caused her to become greatly concerned that she contacted the tiny red headed queen."

"What did she want to do?" asked Ellie.

"The maiden knight suggested to the tiny red headed queen that her own father be thrown in the dungeon." Sarah stated.

"Dude!" responded a wide eyed Stevie.

"Harsh." responded Devon.

"Indeed bro." replied the brown haired man sitting with his family. "However, the tiny read headed queen had a different idea."

"What Uncle Chuck?" asked 4 year old Alexis.

"To join her father to swindle the rich Sheik." interjected the wife and mother.

"What?" Are you kidding me?" the teenager exclaimed. "So the good guys become the bad guy?" she asked.

"That's not all." responded Chuck causing eyebrows to raise within the room. "The former and scary knight would be taking part in the swindle as well." he added with a bit of nod as looks of astonishment are expressed within the room among those who are hearing it for the first time.

_So the swindle of the sheik would happen but much later. In the meantime, the former and maiden knight would dine with the her father the swindler. Before leaving her living quarters, she and her father would speak to each other in order to discuss her relationship with the former knight who he thought was an easy person to steal money from…_

_**"He's not a schnook. He's a wonderful, caring, intelligent guy." She met her father's gaze in the mirror in an attempt to let him know that she was being serious.**_

_**"He's a class A schnook. Look, you don't wanna cut me in, no problem, but don't play me for a fool." He pulls on his jacket and straightened the lapels. "This guy has twenty-two hundred bucks to his name," he stated flatly.**_

_**Sarah spun around and felt her stomach tighten. "How do you know?"**_

_**"I lifted his ATM card last night." Jack produces the evidence from his inside pocket and Sarah grabs it out of his hand, shooting him an accusing glare. "I wanted to check him out because I was worried about you."**_

_**"Now that you know he's broke?"**_

_**"Now I'm really worried."**_

_**Before she could retort, Jack turned on his heel. "I'm gonna get a cab."**_

"Stealing is wrong." responded Alexis shaking her head."

"Yes it is small fry so don't do it ok." Morgan said pointing at her daughter sitting on her grandfather's lap.

"Ok daddy." nodded the impressionable 4 year old clutching her hello kitty doll close to her.

"What's a shnook daddy?" asks S.J.

Before Chuck could even answer his son, Casey chimes in. "The maiden's knight's father called the former knight an idiot, imbecile, moron, dunce, ninny, brainless, numb nut…"

Clara immediately chimed adding to her Uncle Casey's list off the top of her head. "…doofus, dork, dweeb, poindexter, space cadet, nitwit, blockhead, rides the short bus to school, one mcnugget short of a happy meal…"

"Anyways…" interjected Chuck his head eyeing his burly teammate. He merely expresses an amused smirk as he sits comfortably in his chair with Alexis in his arms. His attention would turn from Casey to everybody else in the room. "…what they didn't know was the former knight heard the last part of the conversation they had when he approached the maiden's knight door."

"He did?" questioned Mrs. Bartowski.

Sarah remembers hearing the conversation in the hallway of her apartment sounded friendly between the two of them. However, she didn't consider herself a fool either. When it came to her father Jack Burton, he had the ability to charm his way into and not to mention out of, any situation. To her it was one of those things that truly impressed her as an adult but not so much as a kid she thinks to herself. As a kid, it was all about making her father proud and being rewarded with ice cream for doing so well pulling off a con. Granted, as she grew up they would never have the typical father-daughter conversations because when they talked in mainly consisted of her father teaching her to never let her guard down, which is a lesson that would be truly reinforced by her C.I.A. trainers. She knew the risks on both sides of spectrum and those risks involved ending up getting hurt or worse possibly getting killed but that fortunately didn't happen.

In her mind, she took the biggest risk when it came to Chuck. If she was given to the opportunity to do it all over again, she would choose him in a heartbeat much to the chagrin of her father would most definitely be disappointed and he wouldn't be able to convince her to change her mind. Thinking about it, Chuck possessed the same quality as her father but he was completely oblivious to it most of the time, which made him all the not only more sincere in her eyes, but attractive as well.

"Yup." he responded with a sheepish smile. "You see…"

_The former knight would pretend he just arrived at her door as the maiden knight's father greeted him…_

_**"Well, I think he's warming up to me." Chuck gave her a brilliant smile which she instinctively returned.**_

_**Sarah pulled the card out from behind her back and returned it to the rightful owner. "This accidentally fell into my father's pocket."**_

_**"It's okay…" Chuck plays it off knowing he heard the conversation between father and daughter from the hallway. "…he was just being protective of you. And after the way I behaved last night, I can't say I blame him."**_

_**"Chuck, you're attributing good intentions to him because you're a good person." She replied knowing exactly who and what her father was and she was determined to protect him. Even from her own father if need be.**_

"_**Well, he must have done something right." he replied standing in front of an absolutely gorgeous expressing his trademark smile. "You've turned out pretty good." he added.**_

"That was thoughtful what the former knight said to her." responded the green eyed woman glancing at Sarah then turning her attention to Chuck flashing him a smile.

"I thought so." answered Sarah giving a sideways glance to her husbands expressing a grin.

"So what happened when the three of them had dinner?" asked Devon thoroughly engaged in the story.

"I'll tell you." replies Chuck leaning forward getting everybody's attention. "Dinner was very eventful…

_The maiden knight's father shared his tales of crazy swindles he pulled in the past. To the former knight, he was thoroughly entertained by what he had to share even though it was about stealing other people's money from them. In his mind, the former knight was making a great second impression on him and he indeed was right to the point where the maiden knight's father become comfortable enough to share his latest swindle that involved the rich sheik._

"What was he going to do?" asked Clara sitting straight up with her legs pressed against her chest and arms wrapped around them.

"He was going to sell one of the towers that the King of Buymoria owns." replied Chuck raising both eyebrows.

"Dude!" responded a wide eyed Stevie.

"You took the words right out of my mouth little buddy." said Morgan nodding at his best friend's son.

A hint of smile appears on Sarah's face as she peers down at her young son. The blonde beauty vividly recalls how easily Chuck pulled off asking her father about his latest scheme. Like a true spy he was focusing on the mission at hand and she reassured her dad that he could trust Chuck. When he her father voluntarily explained his latest scheme to them at the table, the cogs in her mind began grinding and while do so she noticed how Chuck was truly impressed by the plan, which absolute worried her. Her attention on her then cover boyfriend would be averted to her con man father who oozed with confidence as if knew that he wasn't going to get caught. Unfortunately, the C.I.A. agent in her knew better. She truly believed her father Jack Burton was going to be way in over his head and not even his unmistakable charm or the safety of a prison cell would be able to save him. In the end, she was right.

XXX

"What happened next?" asked Ellie sitting Indian style next to her family.

"Well, the maiden and former knight spoke to each other afterwards as they walked arm in arm." responded Sarah. "The two were discussing how the dinner went when…

_The former knight asked the maiden knight if her father bought them as a real couple. She responded by telling him that he did very well but he when he turned to look at him she noticed by the look on his face that he just had a vision. What he had a vision of was the Sheik himself at the same place where they were dining at. She told the former knight to stay put for his own safety while she went to go see what was going on. When she approached her father who was in the middle of the speaking with the Sheik and his henchmen on either side of him. Needless to say he wasn't very happy._

_**"I have a better idea." Sarah was fixed with a cold stare. "Why don't we go get him right now?" She shared a look with her father that didn't escape the sheik's attention or his henchmen for that matter. She felt the unmistakable shape of a gun barrel pressing into her side. "I thought so…" Amad continues on. "…there's no Lichtenstein." Sarah for a moment did know what to do. It was one against three and possibly knowing the Sheik he wouldn't be the one getting his hands dirty. In her mind, she could take them but would ultimately risk of blowing her cover. The alternative was to let Amad lead them away and send a signal to Casey from her phone. She shared a look with her father, his concern evident, but before she could speak, there was a commotion behind her.**_

_**"Mr. Lichtenstein. Is there a Mr. Lichtenstein here?" A hotel clerk was waving a piece of paper, scanning the room.**_

_**"Yah?" Sarah turned her head in the direction of the bad German accent, her gratitude for the distraction fading quickly as her heart started pounding faster. Now she had to get both Chuck and her father out of this mess.**_

_**"You have a message." The clerk made her way across the room. Jack didn't miss the cue. He led the group over to where Chuck was getting up from one of the chairs.**_

"_**Uh, Sheik Rajiv Amad, may I present Hans Lichtenstein."**_

_**Chuck was about to speak when Sarah cut him off. "Unfortunately, Mr. Lichtenstein only speaks German, but he'll be happy to meet you tomorrow at his office. Two o'clock?"**_

_**Sarah gave Amad a smug smile, all the while hoping he would fall for the charade. "Okay…" he conceded, "…but if I don't get my building, he's a dead man. Translate that." Sarah glanced at Chuck, relieved that he didn't appear as freaked out as he probably was.**_

"So the former knight posed as the owner of the tower?" asked Clara in order to clearly understand what's going on.

"Yup." replied Chuck. "Things for the maiden and former knight were getting pretty interesting real fast. They would once again notify the tiny red headed queen who instead of being angry with them suggested that instead of protecting him for his own safety that he be part of the swindle so they can not only capture the Sheik, but get all the gold schillings he possesses because he was a very bad man." added the business owner.

"What did the maiden knight think of that?" asked Alex turning her attention from Chuck to his better half.

"She was taken completely by surprise." responded Sarah shaking her head.

Beckman intentionally put Chuck in harms way by using him as bait in order to access the Sheik's accounts she thinks to herself. However, when it came to her father who at the time was totally unaware of her career as a spy, he would unknowingly be taking part in running a CIA op. An op that was considered nearly impossible to accomplish because they would seriously need a miracle to pull off not only the "sale" of a sixty story building in a day, but also without any backup from the Agency because they're aren't the type of organization who condones committing fraud. She remembers almost snarling when the screen went black. The life of trained killer for the C.I.A. meant getting accustomed to certain things and one of those things she tried getting accustomed to was living a life in which she didn't have to lie to the people closest to her. It was hard to lie to her father about what she really did for a living and now she had to pull off the biggest lie of her life. Her father trusted her and she was ordered to use that against him, which was going to be even hard for her.

The night before when she and Chuck had dinner with him, it was done purely to get the information they required, but that situation was totally different. The endgame would be her father being prosecuted for a crime he had no intention of committing. Jack Burton was far from being considered an innocent civilian by any stretch of the imagination. As much as she didn't want admit it to herself, she felt like a hypocrite because she had no problem in the past with the Agency's practice to burn assets, but this under completely different circumstances. This was her own father.

"How were they going to pull that off ?" asked Morgan raising both eyebrows in astonishment. "Boy…" said the bearded one. "…if they only had Nate Ford and his crew from the tv show Leverage." he added shaking his head.

"Moron." muttered Casey under his breathe.

Chuck glances at Casey and then turns his attention back to everybody else. "Unfortunately, they didn't buddy." replied Chuck shaking his head. "It would be the maiden knight, her father, the former knight, and last but not least the scary knight."

"What was his role in the scheme to "sell" the tower?" asked Alex glancing at her father.

"He was a guard…" responded Chuck. "…and the main reason was…"

"_**He's got a copface." said Jack standing next to his daughter. Chuck glances at Casey standing next to him in Orange Orange. He grunts in response. "No offense." he added pulling his daughter back to confer with her.**_

"_**Either he's in or none of us are." she softly stated.**_

_**Jack gives a sideways glance over to copface and schnook interacting with each other and then turns his attention to beautiful daughter. "Fine, but he's your problem." he replied as Sarah gives a slight nod to her father. With that out of the way, he turns his attention back to Chuck and Casey. "All right, Sarah and I will handle the deal." Jack then points to Casey to give him his specific role. "Copface , you're security."**_

_**In that instance, Chuck leans over to Casey. "We could switch names if you like. I could be copface and you could be schnook."**_

_**Casey doesn't respond as he steps forward handing Jack a piece of paper. "We'll use our account number for the wire transfer." The major's response cause the crafty conman to be somewhat surprised concerning his action. "Don't trust you. No offense." he gruffly stated.**_

"_**Question…" Chuck chimes in with a raised finger in the air. He steps forward standing next to Casey. "…what about me?" he asked wondering what his role in the scheme is. "I'm familiar with Hogan's Heroes and Castle Wolfenstein but other than that my German is a little rusty."**_

"_**Schnook, your job is going to be toughest of all." he responded in a seemingly smooth and calm demeanor. "You need to sit there and not say a word." he added as Chuck glances at Sarah who gives him a wink.**_

"Guardface?" Morgan responds briefly glancing at his father his father-in-law. "Huh, maiden knight's father was right. He does have the look of a guard." he nodded leading him to her a low but clearly audible growl.

The 13 year old daughter of Ellie and Devon Woodcomb quirks her right brow concerning the comment her Uncle Morgan made about her Uncle Casey. She inevitably shakes it off and then averts her eyes to her Uncle Chuck. "So were they able to pull it off?" asked Clara.

"I'll tell you…"

_The 3 good knights and the maiden knight's father were able to pull it off. It was touch and go there with the former knight speaking a bad accent but the chest full of gold schillings were exchanged by the Sheik who "bought" the tower that rightfully belonged to the King of Buymoria. Afterwards, they returned to the maiden knight's living quarters to celebrate but the celebration would not last long because her father would betray them by taking the money._

"The swindler betrayed his own daughter…" responded Devon. "…not awesome." he added shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's not a nice man." huffed Alexis scrunching her face up in anger.

"That must have hurt the maiden knight to have that happen." said Ellie looking her sister-in-law in the eyes.

Sarah nodded briefly thinking back on it. "It did, but she was not only used to it she sort of expected it from him because her father was after all a swindler who didn't trust anyone especially his own daughter." she replied expressing a half hearted smile.

"But…"interjected Chuck. "…the former knight would be there for her like always. You see…"

_The following morning, the former knight would arrive at the maiden knight's living quarters to check up on her and he didn't come empty handed because…_

"_**Hey, they were all out of fruit. So I was forced to bring up a couple of chocolate croissants." the nerd herd rep softly stated holding up a white bag in his right hand and a tray with 2 cups of coffee in the other.**_

"_**Well, I have no choice but to take those from you." she answered reaching out to grab the bag of croissants from Chuck's hand. "Come in."**_

_**As Chuck steps into her apartment, he can tell by the look on Sarah's face as she sits comfortably on her bed something is wrong. "You okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine." she responded mentally drained. "My dad will turn up somewhere but the real crime is that we didn't get to freeze the Sheik's accounts." added Sarah eating a piece of croissant in her mother as sits down on the edge of her bed.**_

"_**I'm sorry if I pushed you into trusting your father." he said.**_

"_**There's one thing that I learned from my father is be ready for disappointment." The blonde beauty briefly focuses on the breakfast she currently has in front of her. Her thoughts on her father disappearing out of her life once again. "And if it's anyone's fault it's mine." she softly stated peering up. She turns her head to look at Chuck sitting beside her with a half hearted smile.**_

"_**No it's not." he firmly stated. "11 years ago my father left Ellie and me. Chuck begins open up sharing his personal experiences in regards to his own father. "He's a…he was an unusual man. I guess that's generous. An engineer." explained the scraggily haired man furrowing his eyebrows thinking about the past. "We used to get Christmas cards and birthday calls and then one year it just stopped. I don't know why. What I do know it wasn't my fault. Granted it took a significant amount of time…" He pauses taking a moment to softly sigh. "… and an incredible amount of therapy to come to that realization." The man who cares deeply for the woman sitting next to him expresses a soft, reassuring and comforting look towards her. "You need to know you're father's sins are his and not yours."**_

_**Sarah break eye contact with Chuck to briefly look down at the half eaten croissant sitting in front of her. She softly sighs expressing a soft smile and feels somewhat emotional after hearing what he said but restrains herself from crying. "Well, that's pretty eloquent for 9 a.m."**_

"_**What can I say…" replied Chuck expressing a soft smile towards Sarah. "…I'm an articulate schnook." he amusing adds causing the two of them express laughter.**_

"_**Lucky for me." she replied with an amused and comforting smile.**_

"Did they kiss?" asked a wide eyed Alexis.

"Awww man! Gross." groaned Stevie rolling his eyes.

Chuck expresses a chuckle then responds to the 4 year old. "Once again not this time kiddo." he responded once again witness the disappointment in her face. The attention on Morgan daughter would be averted to his wife as she chimes in.

"Thank you." breathed out the 6 year old.

"The maiden knight was truly lucky to have the former knight in her life." softly stated Alex sitting closely to her husband. "I honestly believe they were kindred spirits when it came to their fathers being absent from their lives." the green eyed woman added.

"The former knight's sister always believed they belonged together." Ellie proudly said expressing a soft smile towards her little brother.

"Indeed." nodded Devon.

"They're awesome…" responded Clara in agreement with the adults "…like Edward and Bella from Twilight." the teenager added expressing a soft sigh.

"You're team Edward?" asked Alex turning her attention to Clara. "I'm for team Jacob and plus I have my very own wolfman right here beside me." she said squeezing her husband's arm leading Morgan to howl causing their daughter to giggle.

"Come on Aunt Alex, Edward is so right for Bella." she firmly stated causing Alex to shaking her head disagreeing with the young teenager.

Everybody in the room is somewhat transfixed on the verbal debate that is going on between Alex and Clara. Stevie isn't really paying attention as he sticks more popcorn in his mouth while Casey is totally dumbfounded at what is going on. After a few moments, it's Casey who gets the story back on track because the verbal debate that is currently going on is getting on his nerves.

"Ok." he loudly grumbled not really knowing who those two characters and he doesn't really care one way or the other. It causes everyone in the room to turn their attention to him. "Here's what happened next…"

_The tiny read headed queen contacted the scary knight with a message telling him that the maiden knight's father was hiding in a hut in a nearby village. He ordered him to go after him and not only retrieve the gold schillings he stole but capture him as well. She also told him to apologize to the maiden knight for what the tiny red headed queen had to do. Unfortunately, when he got to the hut in the village he wasn't there because he was captured by the rich Sheik._

"Uh oh." responded Alexis.

"Uh oh is right Lexi." said Sarah. "The maiden knight's father contacted her with a magical fairy but the message wasn't from him but from the rich Sheik.

"What did he want mommy?" Stevie asked.

"He wanted his gold schillings back S.J. or they were going to hurt her father." she replied peering down at her son. "There was a problem though."

"What problem?" wondered Morgan.

"She didn't have the money." the blonde beauty said shaking her head.

"Wait." responded Devon with a perplexed look on his face. "If the maiden knight or her father didn't have the money then where was it?" wondered the heart doctor.

"The former knight had it in his possession…" Chuck chimed in. "…and he didn't even know." he added shaking his head causing the eyes of everyone in the room to widen.

XXX

"How?" asked Morgan with vapid curiosity.

"I believe the former knight's trusted squire asked for some gold schillings in order to pay the his sister's fiancé because he bought a horse that was old, beat up, and couldn't run that fast." Chuck responded eyeing his best friend who tries to avoid eye contact with Devon. "He went to where he kept his own gold schillings, which wasn't much. When he did, he saw that there was more than he bargained for in there and working as a squire doesn't pay much so he was surprised when he found a chest full of gold schillings in his own chest."

"The dashing healer never did get his money back as I recall." said Devon quirking his right brow looking directly at the bearded on. Morgan gives a sideways glance seeing not only Devon eyeing him, but Ellie as well. He is about to open his mouth when his best friend's son inevitably saves him from a very awkward and uncomfortable situation to say the least.

"So did they save the maiden knight's father from the Sheik?" asked Stevie peering up at his father."

"Of course. They captured him but her father would suffer an injury to his arm after being cut from a sword." responded Sarah causing her son's attention to go from Chuck to her. "The maiden knight made one mistake that knight and it was going after her father alone bringing along with her an empty chest."

"You're mother's right S.J." said Casey briefly turning his attention to Stevie then peers up eyeing his long time partner. "The maiden knight should have trusted the former and scary knight to help save her swindler father instead of going in without a plan." grunted the proud marine.

"If _I_ were the maiden knight I would have apologized to the both of them." Sarah said giving a slight nod back.

"And if the former and scary knight were here..." Sarah's attention on Casey would be averted to the sound of her husband's voice causing her to turn her head. "..._they_ would accept your apology." Chuck responded back with a smile.

Once again, Clara takes notice of the interaction between her Aunt Sarah, Uncle Chuck, and Uncle Casey. In her mind, something is going on and even though she can't quite put her finger on it just yet she has kept a mental note of all that has happened so far. To her, when or if she feels the time is right she's going to take someone aside and find out the truth because she deserves it. For now though, she'll continue to observe she thinks to herself.

"So what happened afterwards?" asked Clara quirking her right brow.

"Well Clara…" responded Sarah.

_The maiden knight and her father took the time to speak to each other in her living quarters. She wanted to know how he was doing since her father's suffered an injury to his arm while he was being saved. He told her was fine and that's when the maiden asked him a question..._

"_**Why did you put the money in Chuck's account?" she asked after glancing at the clock knowing the authorities would be coming soon.**_

"_**I needed to put it somewhere…" he answered draping his coat over his right arm. "…because I didn't trust cop face." the injured conman states wincing a bit due to the pain in his arm that is in a sling.**_

"_**But you trusted Chuck?"**_

_**Jack briefly peers down at the floor and expresses a smirk on his face. He peers up looking at his daughter in the eyes. "I read people. It's the only real talent I got." he replied stepping forward with a bit of a smile on his face. "One thing I know that kid will never betray you." Sarah father responds shaking his head a bit. In response, the daughter of Jack Burton expresses a bit of smile knowing that he actually puts his trust in her nerdy schnook. "I made a 10 million dollar bet that he loved you. Turned out I was right."**_

"Wow…" responded Chuck looking his wife in the eyes. "…so the maiden knight's father trusted him enough to stash the chest of gold schillings with his schillings?"

"Yeah." nodded Sarah expressing a tight lipped smile on her face. "What he didn't know was the King of Buymoria's guards would be coming to get him." she softly stated. "So, instead of him being put back in the dungeon again she sent him out to get some dessert for her."

"Why would she do that Aunt Sarah?" asked Clara.

Sarah is about to respond when Clara's mom chimes in. "Because baby…" Ellie answered as Clara turns to looking her mother in the eyes. "…after all that her father put her though she still loves her father very much." she added giving a sideways glance to her sister-in-law expressing a soft smile.

"So what happened with her father after that?" asked Devon.

"I can answer that." Chuck chimed in holding his hand up as Sarah's attention turns to her husband. "The former knight was approaching the living quarters of the maiden knight when her father walked up in front of him. They began talking to each other and…"

"_**Hello Charlie." Jack greeted with a sly smirk on his face as they both stand on the sidewalk in front of Sarah's apartment building.**_

"_**I've grown accustomed to schnook." he amusingly replied back with a bit of a smile on his face.**_

"_**So have I." he nodded back.**_

_**Jack briefly peers down in order to express how grateful he is to Chuck for helping him get out a tight situation. "I want to thank you for coming back. I gave you 10 million reasons to leave."**_

"_**But 1 really good reason to stay." he quickly replied. "And she would have done the same for me." firmly stated Chuck firmly believing Sarah would do that for him.**_

"_**I believe should would have." nodded Jack. "Lucky for me, she met the right schnook." he added seeing the smile being expressed on Chuck's face. In that instance, sirens are heard causing Jack to quickly react and steps behind the bushes with Chuck behind him as he peers out the side. When he does, he sees several cop cars appear and then a number of officers approach his daughter who is speaking to them. She watches as she points them to where he might possibly be. "My daughter is some kind of cop isn't she?" he asked as he turns to look at Chuck standing behind him. He raises both eyebrows with a grin on his face.**_

"_**Yeah, something like that."**_

"_**She turned out pretty good. Even with a lousy father." said Jack admitting the truth to himself. After a brief moment of realizing that she was going to actually turn him in, he turns back once again the look at Chuck with a pained look expressed on his face. "Take care of her."**_

_**Chuck nods. "I'll do my best."**_

_**After a few moments, Chuck approaches Sarah standing in front of the entrance way to her apartment. You okay?" he asked as she rubbed her arm up and down with her hand.**_

_**"I'm fine." she smiled unconvincingly.**_

_**Chuck notices that she was cold. "Here." Chuck said, draping his jacket over her shoulders as she is swimming in a sea of newfound emotions.**_

_**He looks into the distance and saw her father peeping behind the bush and he put his arm around her as they walked back inside. "He'll be back soon." Chuck retorted hopefully.**_

_**"No, he won't." Sarah replied sadly as Chuck turns back one more time to see Jack gone.**_

"He was pretty awesome for admitting that." the heart doctor stated.

"That was sweet." responded Alex wiping tears from her eyes with Morgan right by her side kissing the side of her right temple. "Him admitting that and then putting his trust in the former knight to take care of his daughter.

"It sure was." said Ellie wiping tears from her own eyes as Devon comforts his wife sitting next to him.

"Yeah." softly stated Sarah a bit choked up after hearing what Chuck said.

"The former knight would continue to keep that promise and take care of the maiden knight." Chuck said looking into the eyes of his wife who restrains herself from crying in front of the kids.

There is a brief moment of silence but that would soon end when Alexis asks a very valid question. "Would she ever see her daddy again?"

In that moment, Sarah reflects back on the two other times when her father returned to see her. The time he helped with an unsanctioned mission at a wedding reception involving the Klug brothers who had at the time in their possession a Iranian nuclear research on portable device otherwise known as the "Zephyr". Needless to say, he stepped up by defusing the situation without any one, namely Morgan, getting hurt after he was captured by the Klug bros. father. She also remembers him stepping up in a big way after their supposed wedding planner Daphne Peralta conned them out of the money they were going to use for their wedding. It deeply touched her when the piggy bank she gave him as a young girl was given back and he added to it instead of taking it covering the cost of their wedding.

The second time, would be when S.J. was born. Alexis wasn't born yet and Clara was only 7 years old so she probably barely remembers him visiting but he did. Unfortunately, he would stay only a day or two which she expected him to since he wasn't after all the type of guy to stick around for too long. However, she didn't care about that because what mattered to her was that he made the effort to show up to not only see his grandson, but hold him in his arms. If anything, the short time he spent with S.J. would be considered one of the best memories, other than dancing with her own father at someone else's wedding, she will always cherish till the day she dies. As much as she wants to know where he is or if one of his fool proof schemes finally caught up with him she can hold on to the memory of her father holding their son in his arms.

"Yes..." nodded the blonde beauty. "...yes she would Lexi." replied Sarah expressing a hint of smile on her face. There is a brief moment of silence on her part taking a moment to compose herself but that would quickly end as she continues on. "Ok, after the maiden knight's father takes his leave she would find herself not only receiving a special gift from the former knight, but she would make a decision that involved how far she would go in order to protect him from the Fulcrumate." she added as a hush falls within the room after hearing that.

XXX

_**NOTE: FEEDBACK WOULD BE AWESOME SO PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW. BAD OR GOOD IT'S STILL A REVIEW. JUST CLICK BELOW. COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**_


	22. A Family Heirloom and A Sworn Oath

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I have been getting some positive feedback from this story. Thanks by the way for the reviews and providing me with a personal goal of reaching 100 reviews. Hopefully, it grows as I continue on with the story. Sorry the delay, but here is Vs. The Santa Claus interpreted through a bedtime story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**A Family Heirloom and A Sworn Oath**

XXX

"What did the maiden knight do mommy?" asked Stevie innocently peering up at his mother.

Sarah peers down at her son who expresses an absolute wide curiosity for a 6 year old. She reaches up with her right hand and rustles his scraggily brown hair that he inherited from her loving husband. "You'll find out later baby…" she responded. "…because like any story you have to listen from the beginning."

_It all started when Buymoria was celebrating a very merry Festivus holiday and the maiden knight was not a in Festivus kind of mood. She was busy doing her duties creating desserts made from cow's milk when the former knight approached her requesting her presence to join his family for Festivus traditions. Unfortunately, he traditions didn't match up with his due to her past with her father pulling swindling on unsuspecting citizens in other Kingdoms. He responded back by telling her that if she did come she would be heart warmed._

"Did she go?" asked Clara quirking her right brow.

"In that instance, Chuck chimed in. "The maiden knight really didn't give him an answer except playfully throwing a rag at him." he responded glancing at his wife. Afterwards, he returns his attention to everyone in the family room. "The former knight would return to doing his duties for the citizens of Buymoria where not only his sister and fiancé would arrive early to purchase materials, as well as food before everybody else, but the King of Buymoria would make a visit as well with his sniveling weasel staff member by his side."

"Awesome." the 4 year old girl of Morgan and Alex grimes responded with a bright smile on her face.

The proud parents express a smile on their face in response to their daughter enjoying the story so far. Their attention on her would be averted back to the man continuing the tale. "You bet kiddo." replied Chuck giving a nod towards his best friend's daughter. "Things were going relatively normal as can be in the public market square as he, his trusted squires, and the rest of the squires were putting the finishing touches on having a merry Festivus in Buymoria for its citizens."

For Alex, this is the first time she is actually hearing about this and since her own husband was involved she truly wants to know what happened. "Something tells me it wasn't going to be normal for long." she said quirking her right brow.

"You're right babe." responded Morgan interjecting himself into the story. He glances at his loving wife and then turns his attention to everybody else. "You see, one of the King's trained scouts on top of the tallest tower spotted a group of knights on horseback not from his kingdom in pursuit of a someone on horseback as well." added the bearded storyteller.

"Was he a bad guy daddy?" asked Alexis turning her head to look at her father as she sits on her grandpa Casey's lap.

The bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski vividly remembers how he was putting down fake snow for the Santa Claus Village display at Buy More. As he was, he was half listening to the news story of how the police were chasing after a suspect on the Los Angeles Freeway and in typical fashion Jeff, Lester, as well as his former girlfriend Anna were betting on the whole debacle. As they were all continuing to listen to the news coverage they inevitably heard the male news anchor say the suspects car was not only getting closer to the Buy More but he wasn't slowing down at all. The next thing he and everyone else knows is that a small car crashes through the front door ending up stopping at the nerd herd desk where Chuck stood behind. The suspect named Ned who he would later find out by Chuck was an associate of the Fulcrum. He immediately step out of his car, brandished a gun, and asked who was in charge. In typical fashion, Jeff and Lester quickly pointed to Chuck who then was ordered to lock down the store by the armed gunmen. He complied and for the next several hours it would be a intense situation.

"Yes he was small fry." replied the doting dad. "Apparently, he was headed towards the gates of the Buymoria.

The son of Chuck Bartowski eyes go wide upon hearing that. "Did they close the gates so he couldn't get in Uncle Morgan?" asked Stevie looking directly at his dad's best friend.

"They did kiddo but unfortunately he was able to ride past it before they closed it." he retorted shaking his head. "That's wasn't even the bad part."

"Then what is the bad part?" asked Clara who is continuing to keep note of all the details of the bedtime story in her head.

Morgan is about to respond when Ellie chimes in concerning what happened next. "Well baby…" answered the mother of 13 year old Clara Woodcomb. "…the man who was being chased by the group of knights was a wizard.

"Indeed babe." chimed in Devon glancing at his wife and then continues where his wife left off. "As soon as he as he entered through the gates he not only caused some damage but he immediately cast a spell to put some type a protective force field around the public market square where he ended up finding himself in." the dashing heart doctor added.

"Where was the scary and maiden knight?" asked the 4 year old who is absolutely eager to know where the two of them are.

"They were in the secret lair and don't worry half-pint…." grunted Casey giving his granddaughter reassurance. "…they weren't going to let the former knight get hurt." the proud and decorated marine stated.

"Promise grandpa." softly said Alexis looking her grandfather in the eyes.

"I'm sure." He answered flashing a soft smile back to his precious granddaughter.

XXX

_You see, the scary and maiden knight witnessed what was happening as they watched intently using the magical mirror located in their secret lair. The tiny red headed queen was immediately sent a magical fairy and she ordered the two knights to get him out of harms way for his own safety. Unfortunately, when they came to get him using a secret passage way that leads to the public market square he refused because his family and friends were in harms way. It lead to an argument between the 3 knights to the point where the wizard suddenly appeared and drew his sword._

"What happened Uncle Casey?" quickly asked a deeply interested S.J. Bartowski.

"Well…" grunted Casey eyeing the lanky man sitting to his left next to his son and his wife. "…the attempt to bring the former knight to the secret lair failed because of the sudden appearance of the wizard and it caused the scary knight to get injured."

"How dad?" asked Alex quirking her right brow.

Instead of her father answering, Chuck answers because he was partly responsible for losing one of his appendages. "Um…" answered Chuck chiming in. "…the wizard blasted him with an energy bolt and he unfortunately lost one of his toes."

As Casey sits there in his comfortable chair briefly reflecting back on that particular moment in time, he recalls never losing any body parts during his time as a marine surviving three wars or as a government agent for the NSA for the matter. True, he suffered scars and endured acceptable losses in the field of battle such as broken ribs, thumbs, as well as many other injuries but because of Chuck he lost a pinky toe he thinks to himself as he shakes his head giving a sideways glance over to his longtime teammate.

"That is so not awesome." responded Clara shaking his head."

"The scary knight is like you grandpa." said Alexis turning her attention to her grandfather.

"How so half-pint?" he asked with vapid curiosity.

"Remember grandpa…" she said turning around in order get a better look at her grandfather. "…you don't have a piggy toe too."

Upon saying that, Clara's right eyebrow quirks up immediately taking note of the information 4 year old Alexis just provided her. In her mind, there have been several coincidences concerning the supposed bedtime story and the interaction between everybody in the room, especially between the 3 main people who seemingly have detailed knowledge of what happened. In that moment, she takes the initiative to further investigate so she can add to her mental notes.

"So Uncle Casey, how did you lose your toe?" she asked sitting up in her bean bag chair.

In that instance, Chuck could clearly see from where he is sitting that his burly teammate is briefly thinking of a plausible excuse as to how he lost his pinky toe to his curious 13 year old niece. He also notices that Ellie and Devon are about to intervene knowing the true circumstances behind his missing pinky toe when Casey suddenly responds the teenager. "It was a hunting accident." he gruffly answered keeping his eyes locked on the teenager sitting just off too his right.

"What were you hunting?" inquired Clara without a missing a single beat.

"9 pt buck." stated the grizzled veteran with his unwavering attention on the very determined teenager.

"What kind of hunting rifle did you use?" she quickly asked.

"Bolt-Action Centerfire Rifle." retorted Casey.

"What was the weather like?" she asked possibly thinking she has him as she witnesses her Uncle Casey take a moment to gather his thoughts.

For Chuck, the brief conversation between Clara and Casey was somewhat similar to that of the scene in the movie Uncle Buck where Macaulay Culkin's character is asking the late John Candy character a series of rapid fire questions. To him, it's a scene that has always stuck out in his mind because of how not only the scene perfectly played out, but it was funny as hell he thinks to himself. Unfortunately, the scene playing out in front of him isn't quite as funny. It's a far different situation as it's between a 13 year old teenager and grizzled marine who are both very determined albeit stubborn individuals. In fact, in his mind it seems as if the reason she's asking those questions in rapid fire succession because…oh boy. Chuck's eyes somewhat widen as his attention turns to Clara who is narrowing her eyes at Casey. _I think she knows._

He knows that his burly teammate has given cover stories before but to try to sell it to a 13 year old teenager is quite possibly damn near impossible. The former nerd herd leader quickly glances at his wife who has a similar look on her face and is about to interject knowing that not even he could make up something on the spot when he suddenly hears Casey responds to her.

"The temperature was about 34 degrees early on a Saturday morning and within 45 minutes, it started snowing. The snow was just a quick, hard flurry, but it felt good to be hunting in some winter-like weather." he responded taking a moment to blink. Casey then leans forwards looking directly into the eyes of his young teenage neighbor. "I saw a few deer moving early but they were 300 yards away. About two minutes later I heard leaves crunching. I could just barely make out the shape of a deer walking down the trail that led to my stand. I then heard more footsteps." stated Casey. "About three minutes later, I saw a deer walk in front of my stand. I couldn't see well enough to shoot and that's where I made mistake. Instead of taking off the mask I was wearing that hindered my vision I made the shot but I didn't hit the deer. What I did hit was my left pinky toe but thankfully my toes were completely numb that morning so I didn't feel a thing." answered the proud grandfather who has everyone totally captivated including Clara. "Anymore questions?"

"Uh nope..." Clara replied shaking her head. "…I'm good."

XXX

A completely dumfounded Chuck sits there with a goofy grin on his face staring at Casey after that well detailed cover story. He suddenly snapped out of it by the gruff voice of his burly teammate. "Get on with the story Bartowski."

"Gotcha big guy." quickly replied Chuck. "Okay. Thankfully the former knight's sister and her fiancé were there to help the scary knight and afterwards…"

Afterwards…" chimed in Devon. "…the dashing healer gathered the King of Buymoria and the 3 squires in order to plan a surprise attack against the wizard." he added.

"Did they go through with it?" asked Alex.

"Not after the former and scary knight talked them out of it but it was the former knight's sister who stopped the attempt." responded Ellie.

"What happened next?" asked S.J.

_The former knight and the wizard established a report with each other to the point where he convinced the wizard to allow the captured citizens of Buymoria to contact their loved ones, which the wizard would do as well. Since the maiden knight didn't have anyone to contact, the former knight did and she was honestly grateful for what he did as she found him kneeling down near the passion fruit stand._

" _**So…" responded the blonde beauty sitting down on her knees down in front of Chuck. "…Ned let everyone call their loved ones. That was pretty smart to call me." Sarah softly says expressing a smile.**_

"_**Well, you are my girlfriend…sort of." he replied with a sheepish smile.**_

_**There is a brief moment of silence on her part as she expresses a soft smile towards Chuck. She then responds to the man that she truly cares about. "So does that mean you offer still stands for Christmas?" she asked a bit shyly.**_

_**Chuck flashes his trademark smile at the woman in front of her. "I knew you could be heart warmed." he responded with a bit of laughter causing a beautiful smile to appear on Sarah's lips. "Actually um…" Chuck said kneeling down in romantic comedy DVD section in front of Sarah. He picks up the small black bag sitting on the floor to his left. "I have something for you. I was gonna give it to you tomorrow, but considering the circumstances I kind of want to give it to you today." the nerd herd leaders stated.**_

"_**Chuck were gonna get out of here. We'll be fine, I…" Sarah briefly pauses as Chuck pulls out silver bracelet and shows it to her. "…promise. Wow. It's beautiful."**_

"_**It's good luck." he replied with a hint of a smile on his face. "It was my mom's Charm Bracelet. My dad gave it to her when Ellie was born." he added putting it on Sarah's wrist and gently holds her hand with both of his.**_

"_**Oh Chuck, I can't take this." retorted Sarah shaking her head. "This something real. Something you should give to a real girlfriend."**_

_**Chuck smiles as he looks Sarah in her eyes. "I know."**_

"It's kinda like what mommy wears right daddy?" says S.J. peering up at his father then turning his attention to the bracelet around her mother's wrist. "It used to belong to grandma." the 6 year old added.

"Yes it is son." nodded Chuck as he expresses a soft smile towards his wife.

Clara once again finds the similarities between what happened in the story and the information provided to her by her cousin to be very interesting. In that instance, she takes another mental note of the information provided. Her thoughts concerning the long list of eerily similarities going on is abruptly ended by the sound of a high pitched 4 year old voice.

"Did they kiss?" asked Alexis with a mixture of wonder and excitement.

"How many times are you going to ask that question rugrat?" asked Chuck.

"A lot." giggled the exuberant 4 year old.

"Anyways…" grinned Chuck as he turns his attention to everyone else in Morgan's family room. "…a magical fairy appeared sent by the main negotiating knight with a message for the wizard."

"What did it say Uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis.

"Well kiddo, it said that that the negotiating knight wanted the wizard to let 2 people go so that he could enter through the force field." says the happily married man. "The wizard agreed letting the injured scary knight and the maiden knight go."

In that instance Sarah chimes in. "However, before she left his side the maiden knight said something to the former knight." she stated glancing at her husband sitting to her right.

"_**Chuck it's okay." she says hugging him and whispering into his ear. "Trust me. I'll never let anyone hurt you." promises Sarah.**_

"I bet the maiden knight kept that promise." responded Alex expressing a slight nod towards her blonde friend sitting with her family.

Sarah expresses a slight nod back and afterwards her attention would be averted to Clara posing a question. "So what happened next Aunt Sarah?" she inquired continuing to take down mental notes.

"The wizard allowed the scary and maiden knight to leave through the force field while the negotiating knight stepped through." replies the blonde beauty. "Once outside the force field the two knights met up with the lead knight that was chasing the wizard." she added.

"What did they talk about?" asked S.J.

"The situation regarded the wizard and sending a message to his family." grumbled Casey. "Unfortunately, there was a problem."

"What problem grandpa?" asked 4 year old Alex with absolute curiosity and concern in her eyes.

"The wizard didn't have a family." retorted the marine.

"Oh snap!" responded the scraggily haired son of Chuck Bartowski.

"If the wizard didn't send a magical fairy with a message to his family…" says Clara shaking her head. "…then who did he sent it to?" she added with a sense of confused disbelief in her eyes.

"The one person who he thought was actually helping him with the wizard…" quickly replied Chuck. "…but in fact they were working together."

"Who?" asked the 3 kids in unison with vapid curiosity.

"The negotiating knight." he answered causing not only all 3 kid's eyes to widen but Alex's eyes as well since it's the first time she is hearing this as well.

_It was a devious plan all along that was nefariously hatched by the Fulcrumate and the former knight fell for it. He would find out about the true identity of the negotiating knight when he had a vision concerning the leather strap around his wrist. Once he did, the negotiating knight made his sinister intentions known…_

"_**You see…" Mauser gruffly stated in a menacing tone. "…Fulcrum knows John Casey's NSA. The person he called is in the Buy More right now. The yogurt girl's CIA." We've lost enough agents to these two. We knew they were here protecting someone. We just didn't know who. So we caused a little ruckus, sent Ned inside to see who they would rush to protect. Turns out...they're protecting you."**_

"_**I have no idea what you're talking about, Lieutenant." replied Chuck clearly freaked out as he stands in front of Mauser.**_

"_**Do you see, uh, Ned over there? I'd hate to see him shoot your pretty little sister if he thought you were not cooperating with me."**_

"_**Look, I'm, I'm just an analyst, okay?" quickly replied the nerd herd leader. "Please don't hurt anyone." he desperately pleaded to the fulcrum agent.**_

"_**Chuck, you're way more than just an analyst. We did a background check on you. Turns out you were college roommates with Bryce Larkin. The same Bryce Larkin that stole the Intersect from us."**_

"_**Bryce Larkin is dead."**_

"_**And I'm done negotiating." he emphatically stated.**_

"_**Wait. Stop him. Stop him. Please stop him." he quickly spitted out. "What do you want?" Chuck inquired.**_

"_**I want to know where Bryce Larkin and the Intersect is. And if I think you're lying even a little bit, your sister dies." firmly threatened Mauser looking Chuck in eyes to show she he means business. "Where's Bryce Larkin?" he firmly stated once again.**_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**Then I'm really sorry." Mauser responded about to signal Ned to kill his sister Ellie.**_

_**In that moment, Chuck makes a crucial decision in order to help not only save his sister, but everyone else in the store. "BUT…he quickly chimed in. "…I know where the Intersect is."**_

"_**Where?" he asked with a sinister smirk on his face.**_

"_**It's right here." Chuck replied pointing to his head.**_

"Dude!" responded S.J. His eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"You took the words right out of my mouth buddy." said a stunned Morgan who is hearing this for the very first time.

XXX

"What happened after that?" asked Ellie eyeing her little brother.

"Well sis…" responded Chuck. "…after speaking with his sister the healer the former knight spoke with the dashing healer and…"

"_**Listen.." he quietly said as he hugs his soon to be brother-in-law. "…there's a time to be brave and a time to be timid. This is a time to be brave. Do it." Chuck firmly stated nodding at Devon to take action.**_

"_**Right on, bro." stated Devon.**_

"Awesome!" hollered S.J. "Did they take out the wizard?"

"Indeed…" responded Devon nodding at S.J. "…it was an awesome team effort although the jester squire took the brunt of the punishment in order to not only take the wizard down but the force field he put up as well."

"What about the negotiating and the former knight?" asked Clara. "What happened to the two of them?" the teenager added.

"They got into a carriage and rode off through the gates of Buymoria." answered Chuck chiming into the story. "Fortunately, the scary and maiden knight were able to save him just in time by throwing a dagger at the wheels of the carriage causing it to roll into the woods." stated Chuck.

"And then what daddy?" asked S.J. peering up at his father.

"Then the former knight got out of the carriage son and ran into the wood." replied the proud father peering down at his son. "He didn't know if the negotiating knight was hurt or not, he just wanted to get back through the gates of Buymoria"

"I hope the good knights show up to save him." responded Alexis clutching her hello kitty doll close to her.

"Don't worry Lexi…" answered Sarah expressing a soft smile towards her. "…the maiden knight finds him and tells him to run back to the secret lair so he can be safe." states the blonde beauty. "Of course, the former knight refuses to leave her side but after much convincing he runs off leaving her to search for the member of the Fulcrumate.

_You see, it didn't take long for them to fight each other as the negotiating knight appeared out of nowhere and relentlessly beat on her. Fortunately, the maiden knight was tough and took everything he add to offer. After struggling with him, she was able to get the upper hand and drew her sword pointing at the evil knight who deceived the former knight…_

"_**You may have beaten me, Agent Walker…" responded Mauser breathing heavily on the ground expressing a smile on his face. "…but Fulcrum's won. I know Chuck Bartowski's the Intersect."**_

"_**Chuck's secret is safe." Sarah stated aiming her silencer directly at Mauser. "And you're going straight to a CIA detention facility, never to be seen or heard from again."**_

"_**You go right ahead, Agent Walker." he retorted slowly standing up looking Sarah straight in her eyes. "Arrest me. But say "good-bye" to Chuck." the menacing Fulcrum agents hauntingly stated holding up his hands at his sides. "You see I'm not like those other Fulcrum agents. They'll do whatever it takes to find me." The two agents continue to lock eyes with each other with Sarah listening intently to every word he says. "And when they do, every Fulcrum agent we have is going to know Chuck's the Intersect. It's going to be the end of his pathetic existence." Mauser softly stated as the blonde agent stands there taking in all the information in. "So take me in, Agent Walker. I'm ready to go." mocked Mauser reaching up to put his hands behind his head in order to surrender with absolute amusement.**_

_**In that brief moment, Sarah slowly lowers her weapon peering down at the ground but her attention would immediately return to the Fulcrum agent standing in front of her. The C.I.A. emerged and without any hesitation he raised her weapon shooting him between the eyes.**_

"Whoa!" responded astonished Clara. "The maiden knight killed him."

"She did the right thing." responded Ellie knowing that she would have done the same thing if she were in her shoes despite her oath to save lives. "The maiden knight promised to protect him and she made good on it."

"I agree with Ellie." said Alex briefly glancing at Ellie then turning her attention to Sarah. "She had no choice because if he was thrown into the dungeon he would somehow contact the other Fulcrumate.

Alex is right Sarah thinks to himself. She remembers how Mauser smiled at her like so many men that I have known in the past. He made me feel small, almost defenseless. She felt that feeling once before when Director Graham gave her the opportunity to start a new life as he took away the only person in her life that she loved. Only this time it wasn't my father…it was her Chuck. The blonde agent knew deep down in her soul that Mauser held Chuck's future. She could clearly tell by the gleam in his eye that he somehow knew she had feelings for him. In her mind, the CIA would want to interrogate him and bargain with him but the fulcrum agent would inevitably negotiate for his escape by promising to provide the identity of The Intersect. Thinking about it, even though she held the gun directly at Mauser, she knew he held the power. To her, Mauser was one more sadistic bad guy in the long line of bad guys that streamed through my life before she ever met Chuck. This particular bad guy relentlessly taunted her. As she stood there in front of him, she could clearly see the wicked gleam in his eye telling her he would take great pride in the destruction of the man she loves. He was going to take something from her. He was going to end up winning in the end. In that moment, her arm faltered causing her to imagine the harsh reality if Fulcrum ever knew the identity of The Intersect. It's at that point, Sarah knew what she had to do in order to protect Chuck from her world. What she felt next was her heart constricting as the reality of it all hit her like a ton of bricks. sunk in. Chuck would die if I let Mauser live she thinks to herself.

It didn't take long for Sarah to raise her weapon and pull the trigger eliminating the threat. While standing over Mauser's dead body a thought occurred to her. He wasn't the first man she had killed because quite frankly the CIA had made me a killer long ago. Truth be told, she no longer felt the moral sting that accompanied the taking of a human life. However, to her surprise she did when involved Chuck. She vividly recalls fighting to steady her breathing and also detected shakiness in her hands. Of all her kills in the past, that particular one was far different because she couldn't help but feel relieved that this man was dead. Why? He could neither help Fulcrum nor the government in revealing the identity of Chuck as the intersect. What happened next was she swallowed hard at the realization that she had killed not in the interest of the government, but for Chuck.

What she knew right then and there was that she had crossed a line in order to protect Chuck. The thought of being compromised was no longer a fear in her mind because she accomplished what she set out to do and that was to protected Chuck by any means necessary. She didn't care about her duty as an agent for the C.I.A. or Fulcrum for the matter because what matters most to her was Chuck.

The man she loves was nearly lost to her and she dealt with the near loss by taking the life of a very dangerous man who she felt absolute no pity for. In that moment, standing above Mauser's lifeless body she rejoiced at the knowledge that her curly haired nerd was safe on that particular night. She knew that she didn't have to lie to him because she did in fact tell him he was safe. Sarah's thoughts concerning that Christmas Eve night would abruptly end as the voice of Morgan snaps her out of her momentary trance.

"Dude, it's a good thing the former knight didn't see what she did." chimed in Morgan turning his attention to his best friend.

Chuck quickly shakes his head briefly glancing at his wife. "Wrong buddy. The former knight _did_ see what happened but unfortunately he didn't hear the whole conversation between the two of them." said the tally, lanky man. "True, he was freaked out by what he saw but he would eventually share his concerns with the maiden knight several days later after she observed him not being himself around her."

"What happened?" asked Ellie with vapid curiosity.

"They talked things out…" chimed in Sarah briefly glancing at her husband. "…and they came to an understanding that she will always protect him no matter what." she added expressing a small smile.

"I'm happy they did." responded Alexis expressing a smile on her face.

"The one thing the former and maiden knight do best..." said Chuck giving a sideways glance towards his wife. "...is talking things out." stated the happily married man causing Casey to express a grunt upon hearing that.

Clara once again notices the interaction between the 3 adults in the room taking note of not only the soft glances between her Uncle Chuck and Aunts Sarah concerning grandma's bracelet around her wrist, but the hunting story that her Uncle Casey told involving his missing toe. As much as she wants to believe the hunting story is true, it felt like to her it was very well conceived on the spot. In her mind, its as if he's done this before and is absolute good at it. She had to the hand it to him for not being thrown off by the rapid fire line of questioning she thinks to herself. The determined teenager would continue to silently investigate but in the meantime, she would played along until she found the right time to take the one person aside who would answer once and for all what in the world is going on.

"So...stated Clara sitting up on her Uncle Morgan's bean bag chair. "...what happened after they talked things out Uncle Chuckles?"

"Well Clara Bo Bara, the maiden and former knight would find themselves going off to the countryside?" he said.

"For a vacation?" inquired Morgan.

"Negative..." grunted Casey. "...for a very dangerous mission and they would be posing as married couple." adds the grizzled veteran. For Sarah and Chuck, they look at each other knowing the experience for both of them was considered both pleasurable but at the same time considerably painful as well.

XXX

_**Note: I'm back. Just needed a mental break for a bit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and share your thoughts.**_


	23. The Countryside

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, I finally posted the story. Chalk it up to me just being lazy and partly having writers block. I promise you there will not be any long delays. In any case, here is the Suburbs story with more of the view point coming from Sarah. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Countryside**

XXX

_Good luck as a normal couple. _Those were the exact words that Casey remembers saying to his two teammates who exuded a look of absolute horror after handing them their wedding rings. At the time, he was going to thoroughly enjoy this assignment knowing that Chuck and Sarah were going to be very uncomfortable living together as a married couple.

Casey's thoughts abruptly end as the sound of his granddaughter snaps him back to reality. "Did the maiden and former knight like being married grandpa?" asked Alexis peering up at her grandfather.

Alexis' attention is averted from her grandfather to her Uncle Chuck who chimes in. "Not exactly kiddo." responded Chuck with a halfhearted smile briefly glancing at his wife sitting beside him. "You see, the maiden and former knight weren't exactly excited about the idea of posing as a married couple?"

"Why?" asked Stevie with vapid curiosity. "Didn't they like each other?" added the 6 year old.

"It was a complicated relationship sweetie." Sarah chimed in peering down at her baby boy.

"Why?" wondered Alexis slightly tilting her head to the left.

Chuck and Sarah briefly look at each other knowing it's not that easy to giving them the answer they want because of how truly complicated their relationship was back then. As the happily married couple turned back to face youngest child in the room the oldest child in the room gets both their attention.

"It doesn't make sense." responded Clara shaking her head. "If two people obviously like each other they should be happy to spend time alone together right?" firmly stated the young teenager eyeing the married couple sitting across from her on the couch.

The couple is momentarily silent but the silence would quickly end as Chuck takes a quick deep breathe and proceeds to answer his niece. "To be perfectly honest, the maiden and former knight didn't like the idea of going to the countryside in order to pose as a married couple but…" stated the brown haired man looking directly at Clara.

"But what?" inquired Clara quirking her right eyebrow.

In that instance Sarah chimes in continuing the story with her own point of view concerning their time in the Suburbs. "You see Clara, the maiden knight's job was to play the role of the former knight's wife in the country house and find out info on their neighbors who were all Fulcrumate but she didn't think of herself that way?"

"What do you mean?" inquired the eldest Bartowski sibling with vapid curiosity.

"Well…" answered Sarah glancing at her husband with a hint of a smile on her face. "…for the maiden knight it felt to her like being in a normal relationship. You see…"

_The first morning in the country house, the maiden knight went down stairs to cook the former knight breakfast. It wasn't because she had to in order to keep up appearances as a married couple but because she wanted to. The look on the former knight's face showed that he really didn't expect it as he stepped into the kitchen for the first time._

Sarah still to this day remembers vividly that day in the kitchen with her cover husband Chuck and their cover dog. When she stood there in front of him clad in his panjamas it caused her to briefly imagine movie nights cuddling on the couch, intimate moments, children's soccer games, or whatever normal couples do. All of it, she wanted. And was something she wanted to give him since the moment she met him. In that moment, she thought to herself she wanted to wake up every morning and go downstairs clad in pajamas and make her favorite brown haired, brown eyed man the most important meal of the day. She wanted to be there when Chuck came home from his hard day at work to greet him at the door, dinner waiting for them at the table. She wanted to have the family dinners and summer BBQs, laughing and sharing stories with Ellie about their husbands and the "darnest" things their kids said that day.

The thoughts of all this brought a warm smile to her face. Her own smile brought her thoughts back to Chuck's smile, the way that it could brighten her day, no matter how horrible it was. In her thoughts, Sarah the agent, never existed but Sarah the wife did. When it came to the Intersect, he didn't flash in the more inopportune and considerably romantic moments between them. For her, the Intersect never was sent to him and they were just a normal couple. A happy couple enjoying each other, in love. The blonde goddess' thoughts and dreams technically did come true as she flipped his eggs.

"Oh…" responded Ellie with a heartwarming smile directed at her sister-in-law. "…that's so sweet." she added glancing at her little brother who has a sheepish grin on his lips.

Clara quickly quirks her eyebrow upon her mother's response to what her aunt Sarah said. The young teenager once again took a mental note of the interaction going on with all the adults in the room especially her Uncle Casey, Chuck, and his wife sitting next to him. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a young boy speaking up.

"Did they kiss?" asked Stevie peering up at his mother.

"I'm afraid not baby." replied Sarah reaching up with left hand in order to stroke her son's hair. As she peers into the eyes of young son she could see absolute curiosity in them and wanting to know why. In that instance, Stevie opens his mouth to say something but is quickly cut off by Alexis.

"Why Auntie Sarah?" inquired the 4 year old embracing her hello kitty doll.

"Well…" responded Sarah turning her attention from Stevie to her niece-in-law. "…they were on a mission and the former knight had a job to do.

"What job would that be?" Morgan chimed in with vapid curiosity.

There is a momentary silence in the room but that would change as Chuck speaks up looking at everybody in the room. "The job…" he answered taking a moment to clear his throat. "…was to get into one of their neighbors huts and find out what the Fulcrumate are up to." stated the brown haired man.

"That's sounds easy enough." nodded Alex cuddling up next to her husband.

"Not exactly." retorted Sarah.

"Uh oh." quickly responded Clara. "The way you said that Aunt Sarah tells me something is up."

"Indeed." chimed in Awesome. "What did the former knight have to do."

Sarah briefly glances at Chuck is sitting there in complete silence as she reveals what her husband had to do in order to get the information needed at the time. "The former knight had to flirt with the neighbor's wife and have her invite him inside her house." she hesitantly answered with a tight lipped smile.

A look of utter shock appears on everyone's face except for Casey who is thoroughly amused. It's at this point, Chuck's brother-in-law expresses his though out loud for everyone to hear in the room. "Not awesome."

XXX

"Was the lady bad guy hot?" blurted out Stevie causing Chuck eye's to widen upon hearing that.

For Chuck, it had been years since experiencing that situation with Sylvia Arculin that he forgotten over time. However, his son caused all the memories that were considered both freakish and considerably traumatizing to come flooding back in his mind. True, he's a very happily married man now but if he wants to live or sleep in the same bed with his own he better choose his words wisely when it comes to answering his son.

"You know son…" he responded shaking his head a bit. "…the former knight really didn't notice. Whose to say what constitutes hot really." added the flustered business owner.

"I hear you call mommy hot all the time and trust me lady bad guys are hot." Stevie stated peering up at his father causing Sarah's eye's to bulge out of their sockets. "I see it in movies all the time." firmly said them 6 year old sticking popcorn in his mouth.

"What!? What movies have you been watching?" wondered Chuck quirking his right brow as he peers down at his young son then to his best friend Morgan. In response the bearded man expresses a look of complete innocence on his part. He shakes that particular question out of his head and gets the conversation between the two of them back on track. "Nevermind…" he said waving his right hand. He then glances at his burly teammate who is smiling from ear to ear at the grave being dug all on his own. He immediately refocuses his attention back on his son who is all ears. "…look just know this that if the lady bad guy was hot…which I'm _not_ saying… her hottness wouldn't compare to that of you're mother."

"Chuck." said Sarah.

"Hmm."

"You're babbling."

"Yes dear." he replied turning his attention from his wife to young son. "Stevie, what I'm trying to say is…" said Chuck taking a momentary breathe to calm himself down a bit. "…no woman will ever compare to your mother." softly added the happily married peering up at his wife.

"Good answer." responded Sarah with a hint of smile on her face.

A smile appears on Chuck's face causing the couple to share a moment together but it would be brief. The loving gaze shared between the two of them would abruptly be broken by the sound of clearing throat. The source of the sound of a clearing throat would be directed to the young teenager who is awaiting the rest of the story to continue and gather more evidence that this fairy tale love story is actually real instead of made up.

"Hello!" What about the lady bad guy?" Clara chimed in looking directly at the disgustingly happy couple sitting across from her. "So did the former knight get the information they needed?" she added raising both arms at her side and then dropping them on the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair she's presently sitting on.

"You could say that Clare Bear." responded Chuck. "You see, when the former knight entered the bad lady maiden's house she immediately took him to her room."

"Oh really." stated Ellie sitting on the floor next to her husband who is totally interested with absolute vapid curiosity in hearing what happened between her and her baby brother. Chuck, on the other hand, is noticeably squirming in his spot on the couch but not enough for it to be too noticeable. "Please…continue."

"Yeah Bartowski…" Casey chimed in with a clearly visible smirk on face. "…continue."

"All righty then." he replied with tight lipped smile expressing a hard stare directed at his burly teammate. After taking a moment to clear his throat he continues on with the story. "We'll, they went to the second level of her big hut where the bad lady maiden stripped him of his clothes and then she proceeds to chain the former knight up BUT…" he quickly reiterated sticking his finger up in the air looking around the room. "…nothing happened because before anything could happen the former knight asked the bad lady maiden for some ale to quench his thirst. She thankfully left to fetch a cup of ale."

"Dude…" responded Morgan expressing a sheepish smile. "…it's like the movie Misery with Kathy Bates and James Caan but way cooler and quite possibly kinkier."

"Morgan, buddy. You're not helping." he firmly stated shooting a look towards his bearded best friend. It's a look that cause him to immediately shut up and sit back comfortably next his wife so the story can continue.

"Okay. The bad lady maiden left and the former knight was able to free himself from being chained up. He didn't have much time so he quickly looked around the room for anything that will help the former, maiden, and scary knight take down the Fulcrumate in the countryside." he explained.

"Did he bro?" inquired Devon.

"He did but it was something he never expected."

"What!" everyone in the room said in unison completely transfixed on the man currently telling the story.

"A dark orb."

"Duuuudddeee." Stevie slowly expressed as he sticks popcorn in his mouth.

XXX

"Did he touch it?" inquired 4 year old Alexis clutching her hello kitty doll tightly.

"Unfortunately he did small fry." the brown haired man responded.

"What happened?" asked the daughter of Alex Coburn with vapid curiosity.

There is a momentary pause on Chuck's part as he looks around the room then turns his attention back to Alex. "Let's just say a spell was placed on him where he was able to see visions that the Fulcrumate stored in the orb."

"That is…" immediately replied Devon. "…amazing." the experience heart surgeon adds shaking his head in disbelief.

If you say so Chuck thinks to himself. It wasn't an experience that was considered amazing in his mind. To him, it was just another one of those unfortunate things possibly gone wrong and even though he had no idea what had happened to him he knew one thing he had to do. He had to quickly get out there before Sylvia came back and going out the front door wasn't an option so he went out the window.

"Where was the scary knight when this happened?" inquired Clara.

It's at that point Casey chimes in putting his own 2 cents into the mix. "He was there. The scary knight was the local handyman who was fixing the houses in the neighborhood." stated the proud marine. "He kept a watchful eye on him the whole time and telepathically helped him by telling him how to escape from the chains that bound him but he didn't take his advice as usual." he said expressing a grunt worthy response causing Chuck to once again shake his head a bit at him.

"So what happened next?" asked Morgan intently staring and listening to the tale of his best friend's personal tale of awesomeness.

The attention on Casey is gradually averted to his best bud. "What happened next is Morg…" he answered taking a quick breathe. "…the former knight scaled the rooftops like Spiderman wearing only his undergarments with the chain around his wrist." added the brown haired man. He made his way down to the safety of the ground and then had to endure the supposed walk of shame towards his cover house with all the neighbors watching and waiting for what was about to happen."

"If there was a camera available back in the day I would have taken it for posterity reason." chuckled Casey expressing a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Of course you would." muttered Chuck under his breathe. In his mind, he knows Casey is loving every minutes of this and seeing him squirm in his seat is giving him so much pleasure right now. His thoughts concerning the amusement that the military man is experiencing are averted to the somewhat high pitched and yet soft voice of his best friend's daughter asking him a question.

"What did you say uncle Chuck?" asked Alexis.

"Nothing small fry. Just clearing my throat." he answered shaking his head and placing his right hand over his throat.

As this is happening, Clara is sitting there taking all the information in and keenly observing not only what is being said and the body language, but the facial expression of all the adults in the room. She knows something is not quite right but will not act quite yet. She continues to sit there and listen to what her Uncle Chuck is sharing concerning the story where the former knight escaped from the bad lady maiden but it would be her Aunt Sarah who would take over the story from there.

"You see, the former knight escaped from the bad lady maiden's big hut but there was a problem." said Sarah.

"What problem mommy?" asked Stevie peering up at her mother with a smile on her face resembling that of his father's who is sitting next to him.

Sarah peers down at her son looking directly in his eyes. "The problem was all the other neighbors saw the former knight escaping from the bad lady maiden's hut. They stood there and watched as he made his way to the front door of his own hut where the maiden knight walked out to where she ended up standing face to face with him." she said.

"Oh snap!" hollered Alexis leaning back and sitting comfortably embraced in her grandpa's huge arms.

"Oh snap indeed." responded Devon giving a subsequent head nod towards the 4 years presently sitting on Casey's lap. "What did she do?"

Sarah knew in that instance as she saw Chuck quickly approaching her in nothing but his boxers, shirt, and fuzzy handcuffs attached to his right wrist dangling at his side that she had to act fast. She had to keep up appearances for cover sake because if they blew it the mission would most definitely be a bust. In that instance, she would have to react like a betrayed wife whose husband just cheated on her instead of a hard nosed agent. It had to be real to where the neighbors would be absolutely convinced of a scorned wife. Unfortunately, that would mean Chuck's part of the mission is over leaving her and Casey to continue on without him. In her mind though, it had to be done and a part of her was glad that he would no longer be a part of something so dangerous. In any case, the blonde woman did the only logical thing in order to sell to the other neighbors on how utterly angry she was.

"The maiden knight slapped the former knight in the face." she answered causing a cringe worthy reaction for Chuck who instinctively reaches up to massage his face. It a reaction that Clara keenly notices.

"So not awesome." responded Devon wincing at the image of Sarah slapping Chuck in the face.

"Oh, you have no idea bro." retorted Chuck shaking his head.

XXX

_The former knight's cover was a happily married man was blown. So, it left the maiden knight to keep a watchful eye on the bad guys with only the scary knight as backup. The former knight would head back to Buymoria and would hear the wrath from the tiny red headed queen from another kingdom who was very displeased. He quickly returned to the countryside though._

"Why mommy?" inquired Stevie?

"The reason he did son…" Chuck chimed in causing their son's attention to turn from his mother to his father. "…is because the former knight suddenly had a dark vision after looking at piece of parchment from the countryside that fell on the ground."

"What did he see Uncle Chuck?" asked a curious Alexis leaning forward.

"Very bad things small fry but mainly that the maiden and scary knight were in trouble." he replied. "He had to go save them or they would die."

"So did he save the day like usual little brother?" asked Ellie thoroughly enthralled in the story being told.

Chuck merely shook his head answering his old sister's question. "Not at first because when he returned to their cover house he rushed to the front door where one of his neighbors was waiting for him. To make a long story short, the former knight got captured along with the scary and maiden knight." he stated.

"What did they do to all 3 knights?" asked the young teenager sitting across from her aunt and uncle."

"Well sweetie…" Sarah answered chiming in. "…the scary knight was nowhere to be scene but the maiden knight however saw that their neighbors were not only Fulcrumate but witches and warlocks."

"No way." responded a wide eyes Stevie.

"Way baby." replied Sarah with a smile on her face peering down at her son.

"You see…"

_She watched as they conjured up a spell on the former knight and she watched in horror as the former knight was entranced by it. She couldn't do anything about it because she was restrained in her seat and every second that passed by felt like hours. However, the spell was suddenly over and…._

_**Sarah looked on in panic as the Fulcrum scientists ran their version of the Intersect. "Chuck?" she screamed concerned about his condition.**_

_**The newly download ended Chuck sat in the chair not moving at all seemingly devoid of awareness or even life for that matter. When they entered the download chamber one the pudgy Fulcrum scientist expressed considerably disappointed remark. "He's toast, get him out of here."**_

_**After the straps were removed Chuck took a huge lungful of air and let out a small shriek. Thee scientists all smiled. "Mr. Carmichael, do you know where you are?" The blonde woman asked.**_

**"**_**I'm beneath a Meadow Branch subdivision in a Fulcrum lab that was built as part of a secretive initiative." Chuck replied in an almost robotic voice.**_

"_**What initiative?" the female Fulcrum agent asked with curiosity.**_

"_**To rebuild The Intersect computer." he robotically stated back.**_

**"**_**Do you mind if we test your wife next?" the blonde scientist asked with a devilish smirk on her lips.**_

**"**_**I don't have a wife." Chuck replied in the same unemotional voice standing and moving out of the way so Sarah could be strapped into the seat. As he does so, he turns around and winks at Casey, who was in the outer room about to initiate the download again.**_

**"**_**If you don't mind, I'd like to say something to Agent Walker first." Chuck asked turning around to face Sarah who suddenly notices Casey hunched down putting on dark glasses in the outer room about to initiate the download again. It's at that point Chuck whispers to her. "Close your eyes. "In that instance Chuck pulls Sarah to him, burying her face in his shoulder as the download is initiated bathing the entire room in an ominous red color of images.**_

"So the good guys won?" asked Stevie.

"The good guys won son." responded Chuck to his 6 year old son.

"Awesome." he proudly stated sticking more popcorn in his mouth.

"Indeed Stevie. It's pretty awesome." Devon responded with a smile on his face.

"It makes you wonder though." chimed in Clara looking directly at her aunt Sarah.

"About what?" wondered Sarah locking eyes with her niece-in-law.

"What was the maiden knight feeling during what happened with the former knight and all the chaos that was happening around the two of them?" inquired Clara. "Curious minds want to know." added the young teenager.

Sarah sat there for a moment letting that question sink in. As an agent, the life she led oftentimes caused her to deal with difficult emotions. Yet, she was trained to block out all emotions and all connections. She was never really good at that part she thinks to herself. Sure, she could do her job better than anyone else in the world, but what she couldn't do cwas just turn off my feelings like a robot, which Chuck usually compared her to. The truth was, she wasn't a robot at all. She had fallen so ass crazy in love with him, she didn't know which way was up. And that is what has led her to the emotional rollercoaster that lasted all of five minutes or so. She remembers feeling absolutely terrified out of her mind when he was being strapped in the very chair Chuck previously sat it. To her dismay, dismay, those Fulcrum agents were telling him that she could never love him really, when I was powerless to tell him differently.

The happily married woman felt heartbroken when she saw him sitting as still as death causing her to assume that he'd met the same fate as all the others that had been tested. She felt relieved once she suddenly saw his eyes snap open and he came back to life. For a brief second, she was crushed when it looked like the brainwashing had worked, and all traces of herChuck were gone. What scared her the most was the though of him not knowing her at all. However, all of those feelings were meaningless compared to what she felt when he whispered "Close your eyes." It's at that point, she felt him grab her and pulling her into his chest. She vividly recalls him holding and protecting her. The scent and his touch filled her conscious mind, making her forget the chaos that was happening around them. All of a sudden, it was just Chuck and her. As one of his hands ran through my hair pressing my face firmly into his body, his other gently took my left hand, caressing the faux wedding ring that adorned it.

She remembers feeling him look up and pull slightly away from her. She immediately missed his warmth and his smell, but knew that his actions indicated that the deadly presentation was now over. It was safe to open her eyes and immediately took in the sight of _him_. They gazed into each other's eyes as his brown orbs and my blue peered into the soul of the other. The first thing she recalls being asked was if I was alright as he was holding her face in his large hands. To be perfectly honest, if she hadn't been strapped in that very second, she would have jumped him right then. After she was quickly unstrapped she was pulled to her feet to where she asked the same question to him. She heard him reply with an affirmative just as she had. It was then she remembers their eyes locked once again. In that instance, her mouth became dry, and she all of a sudden found it impossible to swallow. She looked deep into the warm brown eyes of the man she loved love more than life itself. Sarah suddenly felt a smile creep on her face as causing her to answer Clara's question before her mind drifted off.

"I think Clara that if I were the maiden knight…" she answered glancing at her husband sitting beside her. "…she felt safe and protected knowing the former knight would not let anything bad happen to her." added the blonde goddess glancing at her husband with a smile who smiles back

The special moment between the two of them would abruptly end by the sound of familiar throat clear causing their attention on each other to be directed towards Clara. "So, I take it a happy ending to this story?"

"I like happy endings." proclaimed Alexis with a wide smile on her face.

"We all do baby." the proud bearded papa responded.

"Unfortunately, there wasn't a happy ending to this one." stated Chuck.

XXX

"Why?" Alex asked with vapid curiosity.

"Well…" answered the brown haired man. "…after returning to Buymoria the maiden knight asked the former knight for his wedding ring back much to his chagrin. He was sorely disappointed and once he took his leave from the maiden knight he returned to his home where he would encounter his sister. It wouldn't be happy encounter because…

_**"Hey. What'd I tell you, house-sitting really changes things, huh?" said Ellie with a reassuring smile on her face.**_

_**"Absolutely," he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Just not in the way you were hoping, Elle. To tell you the truth, the suburbs were kind of a disaster for me and Sarah."**_

_**Ellie got up from her chair expressing a looking of concern on her face. "Well, what happened? What went wrong?"**_

_**"I guess something that's been wrong from the start, y'know."**_

_**"I… you guys aren't breaking up, are you?"**_

_**"No." he repeated several times. "Trust me. Sarah's not going anywhere," he quickly added.**_

_**"Chuck, I guess…" she began looking all confused. "…I don't know what you're saying exactly."**_

_**"Look Elle, I know how much you love Sarah. And I know how much you love the idea of us moving forward with you and Devon. But… we're not anything like you guys," Chuck replied, thinking just how much of an understatement that was.**_

_**"But you guys seem so perfect."**_

_**"Yeah, I guess. But being in that house… with her, it was so close to being perfect. The way I had always pictured the way it would be. That I realized what was wrong with that picture. And it was us."**_

_**Chuck frowned, remembering the fake pictures in their fake house, showcasing their perfect, fake relationship. Photoshopped images of a moment that never happened and never would.**_

_**"Sarah and I are never going to be anything more than what we are right now," he replied and Ellie's face softened in a mixture of sadness and worry. "And you know what? I'm okay with that."**_

"That bites." responded Stevie shaking his head.

"Yes it did Stevie." said Ellie expressing a half hearted smile.

There was a brief moment of silence until Sarah spoke up. "The former knight actually said that." the blonde woman inquired looking directly at her husband.

"Yeah…" replied Chuck with a bit of hesitance on his part. "…he did. The former knight felt they were just going to be what they were…knight protecting a former knight."

"You know, what the former knight didn't know was how the maiden knight felt as she stood in the cover house they briefly shared together for the last time." she stated.

"Really, please share." inquired Chuck with curiosity knowing this is the first time hearing about it.

"Well…" she began as all the adults in the room listen intently with all eyes on her. "…if I was the maiden knight standing in the cover hut for the last time my feeling would be that everything she did in there helped her acting out her desires." stated Sarah. "She didn't make him breakfast because she had to but because she wanted to. She said all of the sweet things to the Fulcrum agents and meant every last one of them, not saying them just to look good. None of it was because it was part of the mission even if it's what she needed to tell the knight in her.

"Wow." responded Chuck.

"She knew the former knight deserved to have that normal life. He deserved a special woman who will care about him and never leave his side and it was something that the maiden knight didn't think she could give him at the time." Sarah said. "Every time she walked past painted portraits hung in their house she wished, prayed and crossed her fingers that they would be real, someday at the very least. Unfortunately, she would come to terms that she couldn't give him anything but normal. The fantasy was over for her once she took off the wedding ring from her ring and would go back living the reality of being a knight once again. However, in that small moment she became more focused to get the chance to give him the hope he most wanted because it was considered something she could in fact provide him even if it meant she wouldn't be his wife." stated the blonde woman.

"That is so awesome." Devon proclaimed.

"Yes it is." responded Chuck as he shares a special moment with his wife. The special moment would suddenly be broken by him as he turns his attention to everyone in the room. He notices that his sister and Alex have gotten a bit emotional causing him to make a decision concerning the bedtime story currently being told. "Okay…" he said leaning forward. "…I think a bathroom break is in order." Added the successful business owner who immediately shoots up from the couch heading towards the facilities. However, before doing so he leans down to give his beautiful wife a soft kiss on her lips and then whispers to her those three words. "I love you."

"Ditto." she softly replied back.

"Okay…" he said leaning back up clapping his hands together. "…when everybody is back the next story involves the arrival of a British knight that causes problems for the former knight.

"Sounds like trouble." quickly responded Morgan crushing his empty can of grape soda in his right hand.

In that instance, Chuck takes his leave in order to drain the main vein and as he reaches the door he suddenly feels a tap on his left shoulder. When he turns around, he sees Clara standing in front of him expressing a look of seriousness at him. "Hey Clare Bare, what's up?"

"I know." she firmly stated with her arms crossed.

"You know…" Chuck retorted shaking his head a bit confused. "…what?"

"The story, its all real." Clara stated causing Chuck's eyes to widen a bit.

XXX

_**NOTE: I will write more stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and share your thoughts.**_


	24. The British Knight

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, as I promised I posted another chapter folks. I pretty much put The Beefcake and Lethal Weapon into one chapter instead of separating it into two chapters. So I hope you peeps enjoy it. In any case, Anyways, feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive and just 19 days away from premiering. Can't wait!_

**The British Knight**

XXX

Chuck stands there momentarily stunned at the apparent revelation that his young niece knows the supposed bedtime story is in fact real. When she first told him, his first initial thought was she was merely going to do what most young kids do at her age and just simply make a joke of it. Unfortunately, the look on her face told another story causing him to be somewhat concerned. It became perfectly clear to him that she is absolutely serious and judging by the way she's standing in front of him Clara wasn't going to budge from her spot until she would be given a direct answer. In that instance, the skilled spy would have to attempt a Jedi mind trick on her in order to make her think otherwise, which is most definitely a tough task indeed knowing how strong willed his teenage niece is.

In that instance, Chuck waves his hand expressing a bit of a chuckle. "Clara, the bedtime story you heard isn't real and…"

Is he doing what I think he's doing Clara thinks to herself? True, it was her uncle who introduced her to Star Wars and even though she wasn't much of a fan she clearly knew what just happened. To her, to even attempt something so stupid like that knowing it really never works in the real word tells her that she's on to something. Instantly, the teenage daughter of Ellie and Devon Woodcomb interrupts her uncle.

"It _is_ real Uncle Chuck and _don't_ try to convince me it isn't?" she added defiantly shaking her head.

In Clara's mind, she's had plenty of time to mentally gather the evidence that has been provided for her since last night. To her, she has been able to keenly observe every adult's account of the stories being told, especially when told by her Uncle Casey, Chuck, and Aunt Sarah. True, the stories may have seemed made up but the reactions that have been given last night and tonight have spoke volumes to her.

"Hey, what can I say." responded the brown haired man expressing a sheepish smile. "We're awesome bedtime storytellers."

"You're not _that_ good unc." replied Clara quirking her right brow. "I've heard you tell bedtime stories in the past and they're not well detailed like the one being told by you and everybody else here." she firmly stated. "Plus, I've never heard a bedtime story that was so long, especially one that is supposedly made up."

"Really?" replied Chuck. "What about The Princess Bride and The Neverending Story 1 & 2?" added the brown haired business owner holding up two fingers.

"Doesn't count and stop avoiding the question Uncle Chuckles." stated the 13 year old quirking her right brow. Clara is briefly silent for a moment as she bites the bottom of her lip. After a few seconds, she speaks up. "Listen, I'm not a little kid like Stevie and Alexis. They are young enough to believe anything you tell them but as for me I can clearly tell when things are_ so_ unbelievable they must be true. I'm _not_ stupid." she angrily spitted out.

It's at that point, Chuck reaches over with his left hand and motions for her to step into the hallway. In his mind, he doesn't want to cause a scene that would have everybody coming over to see what was wrong because that would seriously bring down the relaxing mood that has already been set. He knew he had to calm her down and at the same time try to convince her that the stories were in fact made up.

"Hey…" he replied in a reassuring manner. "…I know you're not stupid Clare Bare."

"Then _why_ aren't you telling me the truth?" asked the determined teenager.

As much as Chuck wanted to tell his niece the truth, he couldn't because knowing about their spy lives would put her life in tremendous danger. He remembers trying his very best to keep the truth from his older sister Ellie and how painful it was for him to keep lying to her. It's that exact same scenario happening but now with his sister's daughter and it must be done in order to keep her safe he thinks to himself.

"The truth is…" responded Chuck.

Chuck is about to continue when he's suddenly interrupted by a female voice behind him. "The truth is you're right Clara."

Uncle and niece are somewhat startled leading both of them to immediately turn around in the hall to see Sarah standing there causing Chuck to quickly respond to his loving wife. "Babe, _no_ she's_ not_. It's just a made up bedtime story right?" he firmly stated nodding his head and eyeing his wife as he briefly glances at Clara with a tight lipped smile.

"Clara has a right to know Chuck and she would eventually figure it out." answered the beautiful blonde. "She's a smart girl just like her mother."

Clara quirks her right brow once again upon hearing that. "Figure what out?"

The curious teenager's query doesn't get answered as husband and wife discuss the possible ramifications of what could happen if they tell her. "She's too young to find out and I don't want her to be brought in to be a part of or even know that life. It was hard enough when Ellie found out but not like this with Clara…_not now_." responded the happily married man.

"What life and what does my mom know?" inquired the 13 year old. Once again her question doesn't get answered as Chuck and Sarah focus their attention on each other in the hall. It causes Clara to feel irked because even though she is standing right there with her aunt and uncle she is somehow invisible to them. It's at that point, drastic measures are taken as she grabs her uncle's right arm causing him to face her. "_Tell me_ what is going on. I have a right know. Please." she softly pleaded.

In that moment, Chuck peers down at the spitting image of her mother then glances at his wife who simply nods expressing a hint of a smile on her face. To him, he didn't ever want any of his friends or family to be part of his life but they eventually did much to his chagrin. Now, another family member is about to find out and as much as he dislikes the decision it has to be done or she'll continue to ask questions.

"Clara…" he said turning to face her placing his hands on the side of her arms. "…we're spies and the bedtime stories we've been telling are all true."

The 13 year old is momentary silent as she stares at her uncle. Her attention on him is then averted to her aunt Sarah standing on her right who is expressing a reassuring smile to her. In her mind, there are so many responses that she could possible give but the one that ended up coming out of her mouth left Chuck and Sarah a bit in shock. "You got to be shitting me." she softly blurted out.

As much as Chuck wanted to reprimand his niece for using foul language he ended up responding the exact same way. "I shit you not."

"Am I being punk'd? Where is Ashton Kutcher?" she asked looking past Sarah then behind her down the hall.

"Clara…sweetie…" responded the blonde goddess. "…it's true." she added giving a reaffirming head nod.

Chuck and Sarah could clearly see the young 13 year old processing the information in her head. They fully expected her to have her head explode or completely freak out knowing what she now knows. Unfortunately, she did stay calm as can be to the point where she simply looked up at her uncle and asked one question. "I want to know everything." Clara softly responded.

A hint of a smile appears on Chuck's face as he peers down at his niece. "Sure and your Aunt Sarah will give you all the details." he answered turning his attention from Clara to his wife.

"Me…" wondered Sarah quirking her right brow. "…why me?"

"I have to use the bathroom." Chuck quickly replied doing the pee pee dance. He quickly steps forward moving past his wife and disappears into the hallway bathroom closing the door behind him. In that instance, Sarah and Clara are left standing in the hallway experiencing somewhat of an awkward situation but it's the woman who has had years of experience in rectifying awkward situations that makes the first move.

"So…" responded Sarah step forward placing her right hand on her niece-in-law's left shoulder. "…do you want to hear the long or short version?" she added as she witnesses Clara with widened eyes listening intently at what she's about to hear.

XXX

It took Sarah all of 10 minutes to give the Clift notes version of how things came about to Clara. To her surprise, she didn't once question the validity of what was being shared and she soaked up everything like a sponge. Once she was given the information, the 13 year old promised not only Sarah but Chuck that she would keep the information on the down low even from her parents. It would be a secret kept between the three of them. The momentary break would be over and everyone would find their places once again in order to have the story continue. For Clara, she longer would be taking mental notes in order to further investigate whether or not the bedtime story is real because it is. In her mind, she could merely sit back and enjoy the story without questioning every response, body language, or facial expression given.

"Why are you so happy?" inquired Ellie to her young teenage daughter.

"Nothing." she replied briefly glancing at Sarah expressing a hint of a smile. "I just can't wait to hear the story about the British Knight that's all." added Clara getting comfortable in the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair provided by her Uncle Morgan.

"Okay…" stated Chuck clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "…the story of the British knight goes like this…"

_After the mission at the countryside, the tiny red headed queen informed the 3 knights at the secret lair that a British knight took something from one of the vanquished warlock spelling danger for the good knights. The tiny red headed queen ordered them to go to the place where he would be appearing at and retrieve it by any means necessary._

"How would they do that daddy?" asked Stevie.

"The maiden knight would have to flirt with the British knight." replied Chuck.

"Did the maiden knight always have to flirt with bad guys in front of the former knight." inquired Clara.

"Yes she did." Sarah chimed in. "It was part of the mission for her and back then it made the former knight jealous."

"I wouldn't say jealous babe." retorted the brown haired man shaking his head.

While Sarah and Chuck briefly discuss whether or not he was jealous of Cole, Clara simply sat back amused at the interaction between her aunt and uncle. In that moment, she glances at her Uncle Casey who is expressing a clearly visible smirk telling her that he thoroughly enjoys it when the two of them are uncomfortable, which makes perfect sense to her now. Her thoughts concerning the situation abruptly end when Sarah continues with the story.

"Anyways…" stated Sarah turning her attention to everybody else in the room. "…the maiden knight was able to retrieve the important piece of material from him but before they were able to make their escape a giant fire breathing dragon appeared. It tried to vanquish them."

"Oh no!" quickly responded Alexis clutching her hello kitty doll.

"Dude!" blurted out a wide eyed Stevie. "Did the former knight call upon Demova, Buymoria's lady of the lake to kill the dragon daddy?" he added peering up at his father.

"I'm afraid not son." replied Chuck peering down at his son. "It turns out the British knight was a good guy and he vanquished the fire breathing dragon."

For Chuck, that particular moment is still engrained in his mind after all these years. He knows that first impressions are key. Cole certainly made a big first impression by going all Chow Yun Fat and dispatching the helicopter with ease as if he's done that before, which he wouldn't put pass him to do. At the time, his action caught his wife's eye and thus began the self doubt concerning his own abilities he thinks to himself.

"The British knight sounds cool." said Clara looking directly at her uncle.

"You would think so Clare Bear but it wasn't." replied Chuck. A look of vapid curiosity appears on not only Clara's face but on the face's of everybody else with the exception of Casey and Sarah who were personally familiar with Cole. "You see, even though the British knight was considered awesome in his fighting ability he was smitten with the maiden knight."

"I bet the former knight didn't think it was awesome." responded Devon.

"I know I wouldn't be." retorted Morgan sitting next to his wife. "Some James Bond type vanquishes a fire breathing dragon and then goes all Pepe Lepue in the pursuit of the maiden knight. In my book, that's crossing the line right there buddy." he added shaking his head.

Chuck could clearly see the agitation building up in his best bud. True, he had never met Cole but talking about his efforts in the pursuit of what he referred to Sarah back then as the future Mrs. Bartowski caused him to become visibly upset. "Relax buddy. Remember, the maiden knight does end up with the former knight."

"I know dude." replied Morgan. "Why couldn't the former knight just tell the British Knight to step off his woman."

"Unfortunately buddy…" Chuck retorted. "…at the time the maiden knight wasn't the former knight's woman. Plus, before going on the mission they fake broke up _again_ because the stress of always lying to his sister the healer and her fiancé was getting to him."

"That must have been hard for him to always keep that kind of secret from his sister knowing how much she truly loved her." Ellie chimed in looking directly at her little brother.

"You don't know the half of it sis." answered the brown haired man.

A brief silence blankets the room but it would subsequently end by the sound of a 13 year old breaking it and piping up. "You know…" chimed in Clara. "…the British knight is kinda like Uncle Cole. Whenever he visits, Uncle Chuck gets that look on his face like someone just farted." she added causing Chuck to express the stink face. "Yeah, there it is."

"He does, doesn't he Clara." retorted Sarah eyeing her niece-in-law. In that instance, Sarah reaches over with her right hand in order to rub her husband's left leg knowing how much Cole was considered to be a sore subject. She dared not glance over at the best partner she ever had because she knew he would have a smirk on his face. In any case, she's thankfully, Chuck knows she has eyes for her nerd and not for the suave British agent. "Getting back to the story, the British knight attempts at wooing the maiden knight came secondary to the fact that the vital piece of material he attained held a message for the Fulcrumate." added the blonde goddess.

In that instance, Casey chimes in with that particular part of the story. "At the time, any attempt to know what the message was about was considered risky and the former knight wanted to try to know for himself, which would be a mistake on his part."

"Let me guess, he opened it anyway." stated Clara shaking her head glancing at her uncle Chuck expressing disappointment.

"Yup." nodded Sarah.

"He needs to learn to listen." firmly stated the 4 year old with a reaffirming nod.

"He never does small fry." replied the Casey to his granddaughter as he stares at his lanky teammate. "He never does."

Chuck simply responds with usual smarmy expression given to his burly teammate. The interaction between Chuck and Casey causes Clara to express a hint of a smile on her face knowing what she knows now. The brief and silent interaction between the two would soon be broken up by sound of a female voice. "What was the message." inquired Alex with vapid curiosity.

"The message…" responded Chuck shaking his head a bit. "…yeah…it contained what happened at the countryside when the former knight was put into a trance by the warlock and witches."

"Oh snap!" blurted out Stevie sticking some popcorn in his mouth.

"So what did he do next bro?" inquired Devon.

"He immediately smashed it…" the brown haired business owner retorted. Chuck notices that inquiring minds want to know why and answers it before the question is asked. "…and I tell you why he did it. The bad guys who were after the message appeared where he worked at and took him away."

"Where was maiden, scary, and British knight daddy?" asked Stevie peering up at his father.

"Well little buddy…" he responded peering down at his on. "…what the former knight didn't know was that the maiden and British knight were captured by the Fulcrumate. As for the scary knight, he was busy with knight stuff and would eventually come to the rescue."

"The scary knight is a big ole slow poke..." firmly stated Alexis clutching her hello kitty doll. "…right grandpa?" she added turning her attention to her grandfather.

The family room fills with resounding laughter once the young 4 year says that not knowing she calling her own grandfather a slow poke. If it were any other person calling him a slow poke, he or she would find themselves unconscious or quite possibly 6 feet under. Fortunately, it was his own granddaughter saying it and the only thing he could do was smile, which totally lightened the mood during that particular moment.

XXX

"So what happened with the British, maiden and former knight Uncle Chuck?" inquired Clara sitting upright on the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair.

_As I said before, the three knights were captured and chained up in a dark cave ready to be tortured. It was at that point, the lady Fulcrumate member demanded to know the whereabouts of the man who experienced all the vision. None of them spoke up and it caused her to take drastic measures when it came to torturing the information out of 3 of them. She focused the torture on the maiden knight and it leads to the British knight telling her he's the man with the vision. Unfortunately, the former knight didn't keep his mouth shut and tells the lady bad guy he's the man with the visions._

"Who did she believe?" asked Ellie listening intently the whole time.

"She believed the former knight and was about to begin torturing him but he pulled his patented move on her." stated the lanky man.

"What move?" inquired Chuck's bearded best friend.

"He basically passed out." grunted Casey.

"Seriously?" responded Clara quirking her right eyebrow at her uncle sitting across from her.

"Hey…" responded Chuck leaning forward. "…it worked and it worked so well the scary knight finally arrived with other knights to save the day."

"Did they capture the lady bad guy?" asked Alex.

"The scary knight went after her and had her cornered but she ended up vanquishing herself." the former marine responded.

There is a brief lull in the room but that would soon end as Clara speaks up. "So what happened between the British Knight and the maiden knight." she inquired.

"Nothing." replied the blonde goddess. "He left to return to his next mission for The Queen and that was it.

"I wouldn't say nothing." chimed in Chuck. "The former knight witnessed the two of them kiss with the use of magical mirror above the secret lair." he added briefly glancing at his wife.

Sarah gives a sideways glance towards her husband who hears this bit of information for the first time in years. "He did?"

"Yeah and it hurt the former knight to see that but at the time they weren't together. " replied Chuck. "As much as he wanted to be with her, he couldn't and if the British knight made her happy what right would he stop her from being just that knowing she could have left with him." added the happily married man.

"But the maiden knight didn't." stated Sarah expressing a reassuring smile towards her husband. In her mind, she knows why she didn't leave and it will be revealed to her husband later in the story.

"So I take it that was the last they saw of the British Knight?" inquired Devon.

"Unfortunately, no bro." replied Chuck shaking his head. "The 3 knights would learn that the British Knight was captured and it caused the tiny red headed queen to become very concerned of the current situation."

"What did she do?" wondered Alex.

"The one thing the former knight never expected for her to do." stated Chuck. "She ordered the maiden and former knight to live together for his own protection." he added raising both eyebrows.

"That sounds awesome." Devon stated distinctly remembering that particular moment in time. Ellie wasn't too thrilled with the fact that Chuck decided to move in with Morgan but her fears would be quelled once they all heard news of the couple moving in together. Everyone took the news very well except for Morgan who was sorely disappointed that he wasn't going to cohabitate with his best bud.

"You'd think so bro but it totally freaked him out." replied Chuck.

"Why?" asked a curious 4 year old Alexis.

"Well small fry…" responded Chuck looking into the precious eyes of his best friend's daughter. "…he didn't want to be with her that way. It felt mostly awkward to him knowing she was only there to _protect_ him instead of there for _him_." he added shrugging his shoulder.

For Sarah, this was the first time hearing this and truth be told she's glad to finally get what's he's been harboring all these years. Granted, Cole has always been flirtatious whenever he visits causing her husband to turn into a bodyguard in more ways than one. Yet, he has nothing to worry about because she chose _her_ nerd and nothing will ever change that. In her mind when it comes to the suave British agent, she has told him countless times that if he ever overstepped the boundaries she'll beat the crap out of him.

"I bet it didn't help any that the former knight sister was butting into their relationship by giving him advice now that they were living together." stated Ellie looking up at the couple sitting comfortably on the couch with their son.

"I wouldn't say butting in sis." replied Chuck. "However, the advice about getting rid of the painting in which their father gave him did upset him."

It's at that point, Stevie raises his hand causing mother and father to peer down at their son. "Question baby?"

"Yeah mommy. Where is the former knight's daddy?" he asked with vapid curiosity.

"He will make an appearance son but not right now." answered the proud father. "One thing at a time okay?"

"Okay." nodded Stevie as he sticks more popcorn in his mouth.

"Anyways, all 3 knights returned to the secret lair and…

_The three knights were discussing how the former knight would be in grave danger if the Fulcrumate got information from the British Knight about him being the man with the visions. Suddenly, the secret lair's magical security system notified them that an intruder was approaching. When all three made their escape from the secret lair they ended up arming themselves when the unknown intruder entered the exact same passage way door that the knights were going to head out._

"Who was it uncle Chuckles?" asked the 13 year old.

"The British Knight and he apparently escaped from the Fulcrumate." replied Chuck.

"Dude! That's awesome." spitted out Stevie.

"Yeah, awesome." reluctantly nodded the young boys father peering down at his son. His attention on him would soon be averted to everybody else in the room. "Anyhoo, after talking with the British knight who wasn't done impressing the maiden knight by sharing his amazing efforts of his escape the team prepared for a mission."

"So where did the all knights go for the mission?" asked Ellie with absolute curiosity.

"Not all the knights went on the mission." Sarah chimed in. The attention on Chuck would inevitably be averted to his lovely wife. "Since, the British and former knight were in danger the tiny red headed queen decided it was best that the scary and maiden knight would go on the mission. That would leave the British and former knight back at the secret lair watching everything from a magical mirror."

"Cool." giggled Alexis.

"What was the mission about?" wondered Alex putting her own 2 cents into the mix.

"The mission was about finding and capturing an important wizard who was partly responsible for creating the visions that the former knight's best friend sent him." responded Sarah. "The good news was that they found him but the bad news is they ended up getting captured by the Fulcrumate." she added.

"Something tells me the British and former knight would end up saving the day." stated Clara.

"You would be right but it would be at a price." retorted Chuck.

"What happened?" asked a curious Morgan.

"He hurt his ankle entering the room in the castle through a window where the knights were being held against their will at." chimed in Ellie. The good doctor vividly remembers her little brother hobbling into the living room in great pain. When she forcibly sat him down she and Devon saw that Chuck's ankle wasn't broken but severely bruised to the point where they took him to get his leg wrapped.

"That bites." responded Stevie.

"You forgot one important matter Bartowski." grunted Casey.

"What might that be big guy?" wondered Chuck turning his attention to his burly teammate.

"The fact that during the supposed rescue the former knight injured the wizard they were supposed to capture and ended up escaping." grumbled the cold school killer.

Chuck shakes his head in response to what Casey said. "Hey, it was an honest mistake that _he_ made and it could have happened to _anybody_."

"I disagree." Casey retorted.

Once again, Clara witnesses the interaction between her uncles and so wants to burst out laughing but ends up containing it the best she can. It's at that point, she watches as Sarah calms the situation down before it escalates into a full on argument between the two men. "_Anyways_…" firmly stated the blonde goddess eyeing both men. "…what happened next was that the maiden and scary knight received a magical fairy with a message from the former knight."

"What did it say?" inquired Devon.

"It said that the former knight saw the wizard that escaped from the castle in the medical era where his sister worked. He informed the two of them that he was going to follow him." she stated.

"Wow…one injured guy following another. That's a funny sight to see I would imagine." smirked Clara looking directly at her uncle Chuck.

"If you say so but for the former knight he saw nothing funny about it." replied Chuck shrugging his shoulder. "It took some time but he eventually came face to face with the wizard and when he did he experienced a vision."

"What did he see?" inquired the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"He saw the name of an all powerful sorcerer…Orion." firmly stated Chuck. "According to the wizard he was mainly responsible for creating the visions."

"Did he find out more?" inquired Alex.

"He wasn't able to because a member of the Fulcrumate vanquished him before he could learn more." he explained. "The bad guy would have vanquished the former knight if it wasn't for the British knight saving him. Unfortunately, he ended up being in the same predicament but the former knight swept the bad guys leg right from under him."

"Just like in the movie Karate Kid where John Kreese orders Daniel's nemesis Johnny to sweep his leg right?" Morgan blurted out causing all eyes to turn to him. "What?" the bearded man wondered looking around the room.

"Idiot." muttered Casey under his breathe.

"Yeah buddy, sorta like that." he replied. "Anyways, the bad guy quickly recovered to where he had the British and former knight dead to rights ready to strike down on them with his sword. Thankfully, the maiden knight saved the two of them from being vanquished by throwing a dagger at him inevitably vanquishing him just in the nick of time."

"I wonder if it was embarrassing for the former knight to always be saved by the maiden knight Uncle Chuck?" inquired Clara. The young teenager knew the intent of the question and totally expected to get a reaction but unfortunately the reaction she got wasn't the one she was expecting to receive.

"No…" responded Chuck shaking head. "…the former knight was used to it and truth be told he's glad that she did because they would have never been the couple they were if they didn't." he added turning his attention from Clara to his loving wife sitting to his right.

XXX

_There were several occasions where the maiden and the British knight had several conversations concerning being around people that really care about you. How it doesn't happen very often for knights like them and if they're lucky enough to find that person they're just supposed to walk away. For the British knight, it didn't seem fair and the maiden knight ended up disagreeing with him. That would lead to the following and not to mention last conversation the two had._

"_**What's the matter? I thought you were a girl that liked adventure?" stated Cole looking to his right to see Sarah leaning against the conference table.**_

_**Sarah doesn't look Cole directly in the eyes as she responds. She focuses her attention on the conference table. " I guess I'm not the type of girl who cheats on her cover boyfriend." she replied inevitably turning her attention to the suave British agent.**_

"_**Is that all he is? A cover?" inquired Cole with vapid curiosity.**_

_**Sarah shakes her head at the question being directed towards her. "What do you mean?"**_

_**In that instance, Cole steps forward with a hint of a smile on his face and inevitably sits down next the beautiful blonde agent. "I saw the way you looked at him when his life was in danger. I've been doing this a long time Agent Walker." There is a brief moment of silence on Sarah's part causing the British agent to accept the something that has never happened to him before. "Well, who'd of thought it. Cole Barker loses the girl to Chuck Bartowski." he added with a bit of chuckle to himself.**_

_**Once again there is a brief silence between the two agents but that would soon end as Sarah breaks it. She knows full well that her heart doesn't belong with Cole but rather with Chuck and affirms that out loud not only to him but to herself as well. "When you meet someone you care about it's just hard to walk away."**_

"Blah, too mushy." stated Stevie with a noticeable cringe expressed on his face.

Chuck's focus never left his wife and intently hung on every word his wife shared concerning the conversation between Cole and Sarah. "The maiden knight said that?" responded Chuck expressing a smile towards his wife.

"Yup." answered Sarah reciprocating the smile back towards her husband.

"That's awesome." responded Devon with smile on his face.

"The nice guy does win out after all." firmly stated Ellie with a reassuring nod to her little brother.

"I'll drink to that." proudly proclaimed Morgan as he takes a swig of grape soda.

"So what happened next?" inquired Alex as she sits next to her bearded husband rubbing his left arm.

"Does she go find him and kiss him?" asked Alexis with a wide smile on her face.

"Sorry sweetie. That didn't happen." replied Sarah. "What did happen though was this. The maiden sat on a bench outside the former knights hut. After a few minutes, the former knight walked up and…

_**It was past dark at Casa Bartowski when Chuck arrived in the courtyard. The lights, leading into the apartment complex, gave off enough light to bathe Sarah in a soft glow. Chuck inevitably limps in stepping in through the outer arched entrance and sees her sitting there possibly waiting for him with a look of part determination, part physical pain expressed on her face. "Has Cole left?" Chuck asked lifting his bag from around his body then setting it down.**_

_**In that instance, Sarah forces a reply, "Uh huh".**_

"_**Quite a guy." he breathed out as he sits down next to Sarah taking pressure off his injured foot. He faces away from her, too caught up in his own world to truly see her.**_

_**Chuck barely hears her as she mumbles a response.**_

_**"Ah yeah, that he is." she answered avoiding any kind of eye contact with him.**_

Sarah remembers like it yesterday in that moment in the courtyard. She distinctly thinks to herself. _But so are you, damn it! _In her mind, she screamed to him as to whether or not he saw her sitting there waiting for him. If he knew how close she came to leaving him in order to do a job that she's absolutely good at but at the time she didn't because it didn't feel right to her. The reason is because every time she flirted with Cole and tried to forget Chuck she couldn't. The truth was every moment she's with him and all that she felt about him was considered a struggle for her own identity.

**"You know, I understand what you seem him. Tops...one of the good guys" stated Chuck briefly glancing at Sarah.**

"The maiden knight body tensed up with frustration after hearing that. She _always _hated it when he sells himself short and not being able to see his own potential." said Sarah reiterating the last thing said as she briefly glances at her husband.

_**"Sarah, I'm not going to move in with you... Because I can't... And you know why I can't...**_

"Once again, the maiden knight was half listening to what the former knight was saying as she sits there silently pleading with her eyes telling him without any words how she feels about him." continued Sarah. "Unfortunately, he couldn't hear her because he was too busy talking and not mention always wanted to be the one to speak first, which was considered absolutely irritating to her. In any case, as much as she wanted to say how much she loved him she didn't want to hurt him again." added the blonde goddess.

"The former knight should have let her speak." responded Chuck.

"You think." blurted out Clara causing Chuck to express the stink eye to his 13 year old niece.

"Can_ I_ continue?" asked Sarah eyeing both Clara and her husband.

"Yes ma'am." the two responded in unison.

"Okay then…"

_**"I'm crazy about you. And I always have been. Having a fake relationship, that's one thing. But living together is... I mean everyday and being around each other and -and that's why I can't do it." said Chuck shaking his head.**_

"What the former knight didn't know at the time was that she felt the say way. She wanted to tell him the same thing but she didn't and kept quiet." said Sarah. "In her mind, if she ended up doing so, things would never be same between the two of them to the point where there was an initial fear on her part that the tiny red headed queen would find out causing her to replaced as his protector." added the happily married woman.

"It must have been tough for the maiden knight to express her love for him." stated Ellie placing her right hand over her heart as he glances at Chuck.

"I bet." nodded Alex agreeing to the same sentiment as Ellie.

Sarah nodded back. "It was and it got harder as the former knight continued to speak."

_**"I hope you understand." he says with a determined voice.**_

_**Sarah turns her head and looks away from him, giving him what he wants to hear in a soft but clear voice. "I do."**_

The inward pain Sarah felt on that particular night was tortuous but it didn't show outwardly. She remembers thinking how she know what Chuck truly wanted but he couldn't give it to her causing her to go through mental and emotional turmoil. So many thoughts raced through her mind imagining the worst such as the possibly of not only losing herself but the man she loves as well, which she wasn't ready for at the time.

_**"Thank you." he said as he stands up lifting his bag back on and placing it around his body once again. He turns to look at her and says in a determined voice, " Oh and uh just so you know, I am going to get this thing out of my head, one day. I will. And when I do, I'm going to live the life I want with the girl I love. Because I'm not going to let this thing rob me of that. I just won't"**_

"That's _so_ romantic." softly stated Alex waving her right hand in front of her eyes.

"I know right." said Ellie doing the exact same thing.

"I wonder what the maiden knight thought about what the former knight said to her." the 13 year old teenager asked looking directly at Sarah.

"If_ I_ were the maiden knight_ I_ would be absolutely touched at what he said." responded Sarah who clearly notices a growing smile on her husband's face as she glances over to him. "She was probably thinking why can't this be enough with him. It's more than she ever had when it comes to someone who actually cares for her without any kind of judgment whatsoever." added the blonde goddess. "Truth be told, what the former knight told her was like experiencing a little piece of heaven and no matter what she wouldn't walk away from him not _now_ not _never_."

"Did they kiss?" inquired a bright eyed Alexis.

"Afraid not small fry." replied Chuck who witnesses the disappointment in his best friend's daughter's eyes.

"What he did do was hobble into his hut with determination. He hobbles past his sister informing her that he wasn't moving in with the maiden knight and headed straight to his room." firmly stated Chuck who notices Ellie nod telling him she remembers that particular moment.

"What did he do in his room daddy?" asked Stevie.

"Well son…" he answered peering down at him. "…he closed the door and immediately took down the painting that hung on his wall." added the brown haired man turning his attention from Stevie to everybody else in the room.

"What for?" wondered Morgan.

"You see…" replied Chuck leaning forward. "…what nobody knew was the former knight secretly kept information of everything that was considered important involving the visions he had since day one behind that painting." he added. "He added the most important piece of the puzzle that he now had involving the all powerful sorcerer only known as Orion."

"Dude!" responded a wide eye Stevie.

"My sentiments exactly little guy." stated Morgan shaking his head in disbelief.

It wasn't just Morgan shaking his head in disbelief as Sarah and Casey shook their heads as well after hearing that piece of information. In Chuck's mind, they would eventually find out sooner or later and now was the time. In that instance, the former reluctant spy continues on with the story. "That's not all kids because the search for the all powerful sorcerer known as Orion would also lead to the search for the former knight's father stirring up problems for him in more ways than one. However, while dealing with the fallout of the unauthorized search he has to deal with a major loss." he said expressing a look of absolute seriousness in his eyes.

"What loss?" wondered Ellie with concern in her eyes.

"The tiny red headed queen suddenly replacing the maiden knight with another female knight." responded Chuck causing every eye in the room to widen with the exception of Casey and Sarah.

XXX

_**NOTE: So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	25. The Female Scary Knight

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, another chapter posted folks. I told you I would keep my promises and I guarantee you won't wait long for the the next chapter. This one pertains to vs. The Broken Heart and delves into the thoughts of Chuck and Sarah dealing with her being replaced. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Scary Female Knight**

XXX

"No way!" blurted out S.J. in disbelief.

"That's a totally unexpected move right there on the tiny red headed queen's part." Ellie said shaking her head in utter shock.

"I didn't see that coming." responded Morgan.

Devon chimes in with his 2 cents into the mix. "Indeed. Nobody saw that coming not even the maiden knight I fair to guess." he stated glancing at his sister-in-law.

"That's shocking." the daughter of Alex Coburn responded.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would she do that?" wondered the 13 year old teenager.

"She's a big fat poopy head." hollered 4 year old Alexis expressing a look of anger on her face as she sits on her grandpa Casey's lap.

Chuck can clearly witness the effect of Beckman's decision to replace Sarah as his handler with Agent Forrest. The emotions ranging from confusion to anger are evident on the faces of his family and friends who are trying their very best to fathom as to why the decision was made. He knew one thing though and that is if he didn't calm things down the mood in the room would change tremendously.

"All right…" responded Chuck leaning forward with both hands in front of him. "…settle down. I know it's not an awesome decision by the tiny red headed queen to replace the maiden knight." he added as he scans all the faces within the room. "It happened after the former knight's trusted squire and the two jester squires attempted to capture him just to see if they would be able to do it with his soon to be brother-in-law. Thankfully, the scary knight stopped them and once things settled down he was able to relax but unfortunately it wouldn't last for long."

"What happened Uncle Chuck?" inquired Clara with vapid curiosity.

The proud business owner of Carmichael Industries clearly recalls how he was sitting in bed looking over the intersect information left by Orion before his apparent death. He was carefully studying the info strategically placed within his graphic novel when he suddenly heard a voice in his room. For a second, he remembers thinking he was hearing things and went on about his business looking over the schematics. Once again he heard the voice and this time he looked forward to see the face of General Beckman staring directly at him on his tv screen. In his mind, it was an invasion of his privacy but the sad thing was his privacy would always be invaded once the intersect got downloaded into his brain. In any case, he truly didn't expect to see her there totally catching him off guard and he was truly thankful he wasn't wearing just his boxer shorts in bed.

"Well Clara, the tiny red headed queen magically appeared in his living quarters much to his surprise and let's just say she revealed to him her concerns involving the maiden-former knight relationship." he stated leaning back on the couch in order to get comfortable.

"Like what?" wondered Alex.

"The tiny red headed queens concerns are whether or not the maiden knight compromised herself." replied Chuck who quickly notices a look of confusion on the younger kid's faces. In that instance, he makes it more clear form them to understand. "In other words kids, she wanted to know if the maiden knight has been able to do her job properly in protecting the former knight without experiencing any problems whatsoever." the brown haired man added.

"She is doing her job daddy." responded S.J. peering up at his father.

"A awsum job." firmly stated the 4 year old with a nod. "Why is she in trouble?" she added.

It's at that point Sarah interjects her thoughts into the story concerning a time in her life that was considered difficult to go through. "The tiny red headed queen believed the feelings that the former knight had for the maiden knight would be seen as a problem." stated the blonde beauty. "She unfortunately would have proof by showing him a magical orb and revealed to him the past conversations between the maiden and former knight."

"How in the world would did she get that?" wondered Morgan shaking his head. "It's not like she has someone on the inside spying on the two of them for her." added Chuck's bearded best friend.

A brief silence blanketed the room causing the one person who was responsible for giving the information concerning Sarah and Chuck's relationship to begrudgingly speak up. "She did." grunted the cold school killer. The eyes of everyone in the room suddenly fell on the former marine as he continues on. "The scary knight and he was under direct orders to do so."

"So_ not_ awesome." Devon responded expressing disappointment on his face towards his long time neighbor.

"You got that right babe." the good doctor said agreeing with her husband.

"You got to be kidding me." Chuck's best bud spitted out all-the-while throwing his hands in the air.

"The scary knight is a big fat poopy head." hollered the Grimes' rambunctious young daughter.

"What the…" stated Clara in absolute confusion. "…I thought the scary knight was one of the good guys?" she added shooting the stink face towards her hulking uncle sitting just off to her left.

Casey quirks his right brow at the 13 year old sitting a few feet away from him wondering what all that was about. As he begins to feel like Frankenstein being attacked by all the villagers, it's Chuck who once again calms things down in order to not let him or should I say the scary knight be portrayed as the bad guy. He does his very best to do some damage control before his burly teammate becomes increasingly agitated, which he most definitely doesn't want to happen.

"Hey, the scary knight_ is_ one of the good guys. It's just that he was put into a position where he _had_ to take orders when it involved keeping an eye on the maiden and former knight." he explained briefly glancing at Casey giving him a slight nod. "Trust me, he is very protective of the two of them and even though he doesn't _show_ it or _say_ it for that matter he actually cares about the two knights." added the brown haired man.

"If you say so unc." responded Clara once again shooting a stink over at her Uncle Casey.

"He does say so." reaffirmed the blonde goddess. "Don't judge the scary knight too unfairly because he will surprise you." Sarah added with a reassuring smile towards her niece-in-law.

"Anyways, getting back to the story…" the lanky storyteller continued clapping his hands together. "…the former knight was very concerned about his talk with the tiny red headed queen that once morning arrived he immediately rode on horseback to where the maiden knight worked at in order to talk with her." he added.

"Did he talk with her daddy?" inquired S.J. peering up at his father with vapid curiosity.

"He thought he was but it ended being the maiden knight's replacement who was eerily like the scary knight." Chuck answered. "So imagine if you can the scary knight but the female version of him." he added.

The youngest Bartowki sibling's request leads him to witness all the adults in the room including a now clued in Clara to inevitably turn their attention to Casey. It's at that point, a myriad of facial expressions are suddenly seen from a slight cringe to a side to side look of absolute curiosity like Chuck's dog peaches 4 gives. As much as it's considered a humorous sight to behold imagining a female version of Casey from where the successful business owner sitting, it wasn't so funny to his burly teammate who expresses a scowly stare towards him. _Oh boy._

XXX

_The first meeting between the former knight and the scary female knight was considered awkward for him in more ways than one. He didn't have time to introduce himself as all 4 knights were in the secret lair standing in front of the magical mirror speaking with the tiny red headed queen. She informed the knights of a mission but the former knight's attention was focused on why there was a knew knight in their midst to the point where he had to speak up._

"Did he get his voice heard Uncle Chuck?" inquired the 13 year old.

"Sort of. The tiny red headed queen was her usual mean self and basically informed the former knight the scary female knight was there to judge the maiden knight's ability to be an effective knight." responded the brown haired man. "Think of her like Simon Cowell of X Factor only deadlier and carrying a sword." he added.

"That is scary." Morgan stated.

"Indeed my bearded friend." nodded Devon in agreement.

"So…" Alex chimes in leading Chuck to turn his attention to her. "…we know why the scary female knight is there but what about the mission." she wondered with vapid curiosity.

Chuck immediately snaps his finger inevitably pointing at his best friend's wife. "Right, the mission. According to the tiny red headed queen, a group of deadly assassins in disguise were spotted in Buymoria and from what her spies told her one of them needed to have surgery."

"For what daddy?" inquired S.J. as he takes a swig of bottled water to wash down the popcorn.

The proud father is about to answer when his brother-in-law suddenly interjects. "His heart S.J. and the place they were going to do it at was where the former knight's sister and her awesome husband-to-be worked at."

"Did they know who they were?" asked Clara.

In that instance, Ellie answers the question her daughters asks leading the 13 year old to turn her attention to her mother sitting beside her. "I'm afraid not sweetheart and I'm pretty sure they would be glad they didn't know for their own safety."

"Anyways…" continued Chuck taking the lead on the story once again. "…the 4 knights rode off on horseback to the healing area of Buymoria. They all were set to head in when the scary female knight ordered the maiden knight to stay on her horse. She gave her a magical orb in order to tell them if any enemies were approaching."

"Tell me she punched her in the face." wondered Alex expressing absolute hope in her eyes.

"Awesome.." blurted out Chuck's young son. "…chick fight!" he added sticking more popcorn in his mouth causing the brown haired man to quirk his brow.

"The maiden knight didn't fight her. Trust me she wanted to in the worst way." answered Sarah. "She was on a very tight leash and she pretty much had to obey orders or else she was gone, which she didn't want to be." added the blonde beauty. "So she stayed behind and didn't like it one bit."

Sarah so remembers that particular moment like it was yesterday. As she sat alone in the van she thought to herself how Special Agent Alexandra Forrest was such a bitch and not only that very rude. She couldn't do much of anything except sink into the chair and closely scan the monitors for possible threats. The one particular thought that popped into heard was how Agent Forrest blatantly slammed the van door in her face. In her own opinion, it wasn't considered good protocol. At the time, she wondered if she would be allowed to use the bathroom in case of an emergency but if it were up to Forrest she wouldn't. She ended up sighing and just folded her arms over her chest. In that exact moment while sitting there, she thought to herself that Chuck was right concerning how staying in the car sucked.

It was absolutely boring in the van. She found herself drumming her fingers idly against her elbow as her eyes never left the monitors. At one point, she tried to drown out the little voice telling her that it's the beginning of the end for her but Sarah's attention snapped back to the mission when a familiar face walked into view. The person she saw was Ellie who wasn't supposed to be working today. Fortunately, she was able to warn them in time before Ellie compromised the mission. Sarah's thought would inevitably interrupted by the sound of her young son asking her husband a question.

"So was the female scary knight actually like the scary knight daddy?"

"Let me put it to you this way son…" replied the successful business owner peering down at him. "…she knocked out one of the healers with some magical fairy dust and hid her body from view." he added raising both eyebrows.

"Cool." responded the 6 year old causing Chuck to become somewhat worried about his son.

"What happened next uncle Chuck?" asked 4 year old Alexis.

"Well small fry…" he softly stated leaning forward at his attention turns from his on to best friend's precious daughter. "…the former and female scary knight would end up face to face with the group of disguised deadly assassins but more importantly the deadly assassin who needed surgery on his heart."

"Was the former knight scared?" asked Clara.

"More freaked out than scared. He did his best to act like a healer and he pretty much fooled the lead assassin guy." Chuck nodded.

"Question." stated Morgan pointing his finger in the air.

"What's up Morg." he said directing his attention to his bosom buddy.

"Where was the scary knight?" inquired the bearded little man.

It's at that point the proud marine chimes in. "Doing his job moron but due to unforeseen circumstances he had to abort his part of the mission." grunted Casey.

"So was there a plan B?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah…" nodded the tall, lanky man. "…and because the two scary knights thought of the same thing the former knight believed they were a match in a very frightening part of the heavens above." he added glancing at his burly teammate.

"What was plan B?" wondered Clara.

"Kidnap the soon to be brother-in-law of the former knight." replied Chuck who averts his attention to Ellie who eyes are as wide as saucers upon hearing that bit of info.

XXX

"They were going to do _what_!?" questioned Ellie looking directly at his little brother.

In that instance, Clara could clearly witness the anger emanating from her mother's eyes. If looks could kill, her uncle would most definitely be dead by now. As for Chuck, he knew kidnap was considered a strong term and immediately decided to use a far less comforting term. "Kidnap" nervously chuckled the youngest Bartowski member. "…did I say kidnap. What I meant to say was retrieve him and bring him to a place where they would be able to get something very important from around his neck…the key"

The wife of Chuck Bartowski knew her husband was getting somewhat backed into a corner by his own sister so came his rescue. "The _point_ is…" emphatically stated Sarah as she inevitably get the attention off him to her. "…for the most part no harm came to him, which is a good thing." she firmly stated eyeing her sister-in-law.

A brief moment of silence is given by Ellie and then responds. "You're right." replied the good doctor knowing the circumstances that happened afterwards.

"Moving on…" stated the brown haired on. "…all 4 knights returned to the secret lair…

_A discussion happened where a plan was made for the next part of the mission. It's at that point, trouble ensued mainly between the maiden and scary female knight concerning using the key in order to get into the healer area where the scary knight wasn't able to get into so that he could magically cast a spell on the device that was going to be inserted into the deadly assassin's heart. If they accomplished this, the tiny red headed queen would be able to locate other deadly assassins._

"Did the former knight get through to the scary female knight?" wondered Clara.

"Nope…" responded Chuck shaking his head. "…even with the maiden knight's help he couldn't convince her otherwise and she lost more than just the argument. Plus, the scary knight sided with female version of himself." he added.

"Of course." Morgan chimed shaking his head in disappointment."

Chuck was right Sarah thinks to herself as she sits comfortably next to her husband and son on the couch. She remembers siding with him, though not only for the reasons he had voiced. The one thing she knew was that getting his family involved would risk his cover, but Forrest not knowing how sensitive the situation was didn't care at all. In that instance, she attempted to rely on her partner for backup but to her surprise, he agreed with Forrest.

"So what happened next?" inquired Stevie.

"Well son, in order to get the key the former knight planned a festive party for his future brother-in-law. It was attended by the handsome healer's friends, the squires, and not to mention the scary knight." he stated. "It was like the movie Bachelor Party starring Tom Hanks only less rowdy, no dead donkey, and far less attractive women." described the happily married man answered shuddering a bit at the thought of the lady strippers.

His thoughts concerning the entertainment provided by Jeff were broken by the sound of Casey's daughter posing a question. "What about the maiden and female scary knight?" wondered Alex with vapid curiosity. "You mentioned she lost more than just the argument." she added turning her attention to her blonde friend.

"Yes she did." responded Sarah as Chuck listens intently hearing what happened to her for the first time. "You see the two female knights were in the secret lair standing in front of the magical mirror where the red headed queen appeared. She gave her final judgment to her…"

"_**Based on my observations, Agent Walker is far too emotionally entwined with the asset. Her decisions weren't made with respect to established protocol. She always places the subject's feelings above orders." stated Forrest.**_

Sarah vividly recalls wanting to protest and be given a chance to explain herself but unfortunately that didn't happened. The opportunity to state her case didn't happen and in that moment she couldn't help but wish that Chuck was standing by her side because knowing him he would have voiced his displeasure not caring about protocol.

_**"Is that your final assessment, Agent Forrest?" asked Beckman.**_

_**"It is."**_

"That was it…" said Sarah shrugging her shoulders recalling the past event. "…the tiny red headed queen relieved her of her duties as protector of the former knight." she added shaking her head.

"Did she try to at least plead her case?" wondered Chuck.

"She tried but they fell on deaf ears babe." she replied turning her attention to her husband. "The next thing she knows is she's told to not only leave the secret lair but return to the tiny red headed queen's kingdom." added the blonde beauty.

"I don't like the queen." huffed the angry 4 year old clutching her hello kitty doll causing a bit of a chuckle within the room.

"Was she at least given a chance to say goodbye to the former knight?" inquired Ellie in total disbelief.

"No." Sarah softly said briefly glancing at her husband. "The scary female knight attempted to make her leave quickly but she convinced her that she would finish up paperwork before she left. What she was really doing was doing something for the former knight that in her mind would be considered a parting gift from her."

"Harsh." responded the teenage Clara. "What about the festive party the former knight threw for his future bro-in-law?"

"Oh yeah…" nodded the brown haired man. "…to make a long story short the scary female knight decided to appear in disguise and dance for him. She then took him somewhere private and cast a magical sleeping spell on him so that she could get the key around his neck much to the chagrin of the former knight. That's pretty much what happened." he added reiterating the last part of the statement towards his sister. In response, she begrudgingly acknowledges it with a nod. Ellie remembers the talk she had with her husband when she found out her little brother was a spy.

"What happened next bro?" Devon wondered with absolute curiosity.

"Apparently, the deadly assassins were looking for the handsome healer because the following day they arrived at his living quarters. It took some quick thinking on the former knight's part and they took him instead." stated Chuck. "He was in big trouble and he didn't know who was going to rescue him." he added causing every eye to widen within the room except for Casey and Sarah's.

XXX

"Oh no!" exclaimed 4 year old Alexis. "I hope they find him." she added embracing her hello kitty doll as she comfortably leans back in grandpa's arms.

"Don't worry kiddo they do…" softly replied Casey. "…right Bartowski?" he added turning his attention from her granddaughter to his lanky teammate.

However, instead of Chuck answering it's his wife. "Yes they do sweetie and it would be the maiden knight coming to the rescue." she stated to where she witnesses a smile appearing on the young girl's pretty little face.

"Did she go save him herself like always?" inquired Clara.

"Not alone she didn't Clara. What the maiden did was quickly return to the secret lair as fast as she could on her horse." said happily married woman.

The scene vividly plays in her mind of her in her black Porsche tearing through the Buy More Plaza parking lot. She barely missed a Buy More employee assisting a customer to their car. She remembers jumping out of her car and seconds later rushing into Orange Orange freezer trying to gain access to Castle. After her first unsuccessful attempt, she took a deep breath and tries again but to no avail. Things were looking bleak until he Sarah located the hidden button under the access panel cover and activated the camera.

"Unfortunately, she couldn't get in and that's when she sent a magically fairy to the scary knight in the secret lair."

"The scary knight received the message." grunted Casey. "The scary female knight thought she returned in a desperate attempt to be a part of the team again but he convinced her otherwise." he added with a nod towards his long time partner.

"How Uncle Casey?" wondered S.J.

"By telling the scary female knight that the maiden knight was the best damn partner he ever had. That's when he let her in and she told them about the former knight being in trouble." replied the cold school killer.

"What did the female scary knight think?" inquired Alex Grimes.

"Well…" answered Sarah.

_**"We'll take it from here. You were fired, remember?" firmly stated the female agent.**_

_**"Then there's nothing stopping me from kicking your ass." Sarah shouldered Forrest out of the way.**_

_**"Agent Walker, I'm warning you…"**_

_**"You lost the asset!" Sarah snapped back with anger. "You haven't even been Chuck's handler for a day and not only did you not protect him as you're supposed to, you didn't even realize he was missing!"**_

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J." Chick fight!" he added sticking popcorn in his mouth.

"Sorry baby, that didn't happen." retorted Sarah who clearly sees the disappointment in her son's face.

"What did happen then Aunt Sarah?" questioned Clara.

"What happened was that the maiden and scary knight teamed together once again in order to magically locate the exact whereabouts of the former knight." responded the blonde goddess. "It took some time but they eventually found him and they immediately rode their horses as fast as they could out of Buymoria to a cave several miles away.

"Was the former knight scared?" asked Alexis.

"Yes he was small fry. He was trapped in the cave with one of the deadly assassins but fortunately the two of them were too busy laughing."

"Why?" wondered Ellie.

"Apparently, the former knight somehow opened up a pocket of some type of gas in the cave that made the two of them laugh. The deadly assassin was busy laughing to even try to vanquish him." the youngest Bartowski sibling responded.

"That's awesome to hear." Devon chimed in with relief in his voice.

"It is awesome." Sarah stated. For Sarah, she never forgot how with guns drawn the three agents made their way to the lower part of the bank where the vault was located. She caught a glimpse of Chuck, wearing a white lab coat and before she could even react, Forrest called out his name, alerting Ahmed's men in the process. The door swung closed inevitably locking Chuck and the bad guy inside. Sarah stayed calm, but swore to herself to make good on that ass kicking she had promised Forrest earlier.

"How were they going to get both of them out?" asked Morgan with vapid curiosity.

"You see, the maiden knight's plan was to use a spell in order to make the rocks disappear but it would take some time to conjure it up." replied Sarah. "The scary female knight had other ideas like blowing up the rocks to free him causing not only harm to the former knight but possibly being vanquished as well."

"She's a stupid head." blurted out Alexis who quickly receives a stern look from both her parents. "Sawy." she softly replied lowering her head.

"Something tells me the maiden knight's plan worked instead of Ms. Rambo's." stated the bearded man.

"Of course." smiled Sarah.

She remembers being intently focused to crack open the vault, which would have gone much faster if she hadn't stopped to have a verbal altercation with agent Forrest. As much as she wanted to knock her out, she focused her attention on Chuck being locked in a confined space combined with the laughing gas would most definitely result in an explosion if the doors were to be blown open. In that moment, she felt a sense of fear but used it to her advantage. It was during the tense moment, she recalls Chuck asking an equally as high Zamir the whereabouts of the other deadly terrorists. To their surprise, he unknowingly gave them their locations thanks to her then asset one Charles Irving Bartowski. After a few more tense and not to mention agonizing seconds later, Sarah opened the vault causing her to breathe easy for the first time since leaving Chuck's bedroom.

"What did the former knight say when he saw her?" wondered Ellie.

"Yeah…" chimed in Chuck. "…what did_ he_ say exactly?" he asked being that particular part of his memory was a bit hazy to him at the time.

Sarah smiled. "He said…"

_**"Is it really you or am I super stoned?" asked a visibly high Chuck expressing a goofy smile on his face.**_

"_**Uh both." the blonde C.I.A. agent replied expressing a brief smile.**_

"Did they kiss?" asked Alexis once again.

"What do you think?" smirked Chuck.

Alexis sits up on her grandpa's lap, purses her lips together and thinks about the question for a second. "Yes?" she answered with hope in her eyes.

"Sorry kiddo, they didn't." chuckled the brown haired man who once again witnesses the disappointment on her little face.

"So what happened?" Did the maiden knight stay? Were there 4 knights to the team now?" inquired an eager Clara. "Come on Uncle Chuck I want to know!"

"Hold your horses there Clara Bear." responded Chuck in attempt to calm her seemingly excited niece down. "I tell you and everybody else. What happened was…

_All 4 knights stood in the secret lair in front of the magical mirror where the red head queen appeared. She was talking directly to the maiden knight about how she disobeyed direct orders when all of sudden…_

"_**Wait General…" interjected Chuck showing signs of nervousness as he stands in front of Castle's main computer. "…I'm sorry but isn't the most important part of being my handler is making sure I stay alive."**_

_**Sarah briefly glances at Chuck standing to her left. She chimes in knowing she disobeyed directed orders. "It's okay Chuck." the blonde beauty softly said.**_

_**In that instance, Casey of all people interjects his own thoughts into the mix. "No, it's not." the NSA agent gruffly stated turning his attention from Sarah to Chuck. Casey's objection takes everyone by surprise causing Beckman, Sarah, Chuck and even Forrest to be somewhat speechless by his action as he continues on. "Let him finish." he firmly said.**_

_**Chuck gives a grateful nod to his burly teammate. "Thanks." he says as Casey simply expresses a grunt worthy response of his own. His attention on him inevitably turns to General Beckman and begins defending Sarah's actions. "General…what I'm trying to is…I think maybe my relationship with Sarah is so…" the nerd herd leader pauses in order to search for the right words at this particular juncture. He knows the wrong word could sway Sarah fate either for the better or worse but he didn't think about it and just went for it. "…were close…we care about each other. That's what I'm trying to say. I know it's not protocol or whatever but it's those feelings that wound up saving my life." he added with absolute relief on his part.**_

"Thanks to the scary knight…" said Sarah expressing a smile towards the best damn partner she ever had. "…she stayed and the female scary knight left."

"Awesome!" all three kids hollered in unison.

"The scary knight redeemed himself. I'm proud of him for that." Casey's daughter stated shooting a smile over to her father who reciprocates with a simple smirk.

"So is that the end to the story?" asked Morgan.

"Not quite yet buddy. You see, after a unfortunate situation involving the former knight's sister and the return of a key he made his way to the living quarters of the maiden knight totally freaking out." he answered. "He just needed to talk to her."

"About?" wondered Ellie quirking her right brow.

"How his life has been spinning out of control since the maiden and scary knight stepped into his life." answered Chuck. "The loss of control of two worlds and juggling all the lies. It was getting to him." added the brown haired business owner.

"What did she do?" inquired Clara.

"What she always does…" replied Sarah. "…listen. The former knight told her how he just wants to tell his sister the truth about who he is and what he does but can't."

In that moment, a nearly tearful Ellie chimes in as she restrains herself from crying. "It's great that the former knight had the maiden knight to talk to." she firmly stated expressing a soft smile towards her brother then towards Sarah. "She has helped him tremendously."

"She did more than that." stated Chuck leading him to witness a look of absolute curiosity being expressed on her face. "What the former knight didn't know was that she did something special for him and it would lead them both to the outskirts of Buymoria. They got off their horses and stood in front of a hut leading the former knight to knock on the door."

"As they stood there, the maiden knight could see the pain he was feeling because they both thought it was a dead end." Sarah said shaking her head. "It was at that point, she reached up to comfort him."

"Did they kiss?" blurted out Alexis with a wide eyed hopeful smile.

"Almost." responded Chuck pointing at her. "They were about to when the door to the hut opened and they saw the one person the former knight thought he would never see again."

"Who?" Devon inquired as he suddenly feels his wife squeeze his hand.

"The former knight's father." replied the brown haired man as a look of astonishment is expressed on everyone's eyes in room except Casey's. However, he didn't notice because his sole attention was on his sister Ellie who he knew was in for a surprise of her life.

XXX

_**NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	26. The Prodigal Father

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, another chapter posted once again folks. One more chappy and this ends chapter 2 and the start of chapter 3. In any case, I combined Vs. Dream Job, First Kill, and The Colonel to keep it tied into the father arc. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**The Prodigal Father**

XXX

"That must have been a shock to see him after all these years." Morgan said shaking his head.

"It was for the former knight buddy…" the best bud of Morgan Grimes replied with raised eyebrows. "…it certainly was."

"So what happened?" inquired the eldest Bartowski sibling. "What did father and son talk about?"

Chuck remained momentary silent as his thoughts reflected back to finally coming face to face with his father. He and Sarah stood there transfixed on the man standing in the doorway of his mobile home. So many thoughts were racing through his mind…so many things he wanted to say but the life of him he couldn't get them out leaving him to just utter one word…dad.

"The former knight's father invited the two knights into his hut. It was literally mind blowing for him and for a few moments they didn't speak to each other." he responded shaking his head at his sister. "Of course, the maiden knight encouraged him to talk to him but he didn't know quite what to say. The one thing he did know was that she was glad she was there by his side when it all went down." added Chuck averting his attention from Ellie to his loving wife.

The moment between husband and wife wouldn't last as a resounding grunt is heard from their agitated partner. "Get on with the story Bartowski." grunted the former NSA agent expressing a scowl towards his lanky teammate.

A soft but chuckle is shared inevitably leading the brown haired man to continue with the story. "Since you asked so nicely big guy." the successful business owner sarcastically remarked. His attention on the Casey would turn to everyone else in the room but more specifically too his sister Ellie. "Well…"

_The maiden and former knight were sitting in his living quarters as his father was making the two of them something to drink. After a while, he approached the two of them with drinks and the two of them eventually talked mainly about how the former knight was a smart but the conversation would soon turn to the subject of his sister the healer. It was difficult but at the same time easy to discuss._

For Sarah, she recalls how uncomfortable the meeting between father and son went. She witnessed the mental and emotional struggle Chuck was going through sitting there as she heard him talk about their lives without him being in it. The feeling of being absolutely proud of him for keeping his composure as he attempted to reconnect with a man who seemingly wasn't all there mentally, which was a complete ruse on his part but they didn't know that at the time.

"What was the former knight's father like?" inquired Alex.

"He was like how he remembered him last." answered the lanky man. "A bit crazy but now majorly paranoid that people were out to get him." he added reaching up with his right hand to scratch his head.

"Why was he paranoid Uncle Chuck and who was out to get him?" asked the 13 year old.

"At the time, the former knight wanted to know that exact same question Clare Bear." responded the happily married man. "However, it would have to wait as he convinced his father to return with him so that they could have a happy family reunion."

"Did they daddy?" asked S.J. peering up at his father with vapid curiosity.

The proud father of a 6 year son peers down at him expressing a wry smile. "There was a family reunion buddy…" he responded inevitably averting his attention to his sister Ellie who he notices expresses a hint of a smile on her face. "…but unfortunately it wasn't a _happy_ one."

"What happened?" asked little Lexi.

It's at that point, Ellie chimes in taking over that particular part of the story. "Well sweetheart, when the former knight stepped through the door of his living quarters with their father she looked at him and only said one word…falafels." stated the good doctor.

"Falafels?" Morgan responded with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah…" she nodded turning her attention from everyone in the room to her brother's bearded best friend. "…it was the last thing their father said he was getting before he wasn't seen again. She _never_ forgot it." Ellie added.

A succession of nods is given within the room concerning the significance of the one word response given and how it relates to the long lost father. After a while, a question is posed by the youngest person in the room. "Mommy, what is a faful?"

"It's food baby, like a pancake." answered Alex.

"Oh." nodded the little girl.

"Was the former knight's sister mad?" asked S.J. peering up at his father once again.

"You could say that son. She went to her room and didn't come out. After the former knight went to go talk with her alone and convinced her to forgive him for leaving, the situation became even more awkward than it already was." said Chuck leaning forward a bit.

"Why?" wondered Clara.

It's at that point, Sarah chimes in as she recalls what happened next. "Do you remember what your uncle said about how the former knight's father thought people were out to get him?" he stated leading her to witness the teenager give a nod to the blonde beauty. "Well, while they were all sitting in the living quarters the former knight's father said he believed his former friend and fellow inventor stole his ideas. Now, he's considered popular all over Buymoria and the other kingdoms while he wasn't."

"Can you say bitter." the young woman stated shaking her head.

"Think of it this way kiddo…" chimed in Chuck attempting to make the story more relevant to her. "…you've watched the movie The Social Network about Facebook right?"

"Duh! Justin Timberlake is in it and he's hot." responded the teenage daughter of Devon and Ellie Woodcomb. It causes her parents to express a look of concern on their faces.

"All righty then…" retorted the brown haired man who quickly continues on with the comparison. "…well think of Mark Zuckerberg as the former inventor friend who made a lot of schillings and the other guys combined to be the former knight's father but the difference is they got a lot of schillings as well." said Chuck. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Clara replied. "…I think."

It's good enough thinks Chuck because if he tries to explain it any further she may become more confused. He makes the decision to continue on with the story before Casey gets agitated. "Anyways, the former knight suddenly had a vision when his father put a piece of parchment down on the table concerning the fellow inventor and it was a bad one."

"Let me guess…" Morgan responded throwing his finger in the air. "…mission."

"Mission." repeated Chuck with a reaffirming nod to his best friend.

XXX

"What did the mission entail bro?" inquired Devon.

"The former knight would have to go work for his father's nemesis in his kingdom. That way the invention that would be used by citizens in other kingdoms can be carefully looked at." answered Chuck. "He ended up getting the job."

"Awesome." the 2 young kids shouted in unison.

"Awesome indeed kids…" retorted the leader of Carmichael Industries. "…but there was a problem." he added shaking his head.

"What problem?" wondered Alex.

In that instance, Morgan chimes in concerning what happened next. "The former knight's most trusted squire found out from the jester squires he was going to work for another kingdom." the bearded man stated. "He was disappointed that his best friend would no longer be by his side but not as disappointed as his father who would learn of his new job." he added.

"How did he find out?" Clara asked quirking his right brow.

"The same way the former knight's sister found out…" responded Ellie leading everyone in the room to turn their attention to her. "…from the trusted squire while they were having dinner. It didn't go over to well with him at all and the two of them ended up talking."

"What did they talk about?" inquired the daughter of Alex Coburn turning her attention to Chuck.

Chuck takes a brief moment before answering Alex. He clearly remembers how his father told him how Ted Roark destroyed his life and he didn't want him ending up destroyed his as well. The son of Stephen Bartowski vividly recalls him sharing how he ruined everything good in his life and he told him he wouldn't stand by to see the same thing happen to him. In his mind, it was a torch that he would not rather pass on to his own son. In that moment, he saw and not to mention felt the burden on his shoulders he's been carrying around for years as they both sat in his room. For those few minutes, the two of them didn't feel like strangers but rather a father and a son speaking openly and showing how much he cares despite his disapproval of his new career move. However, as his father he supported him as he lived his dream even though it was merely mission related. What he truly appreciated about the talk was that his father didn't want his past to destroy his own son's future. He also recalls telling him that he missed the advice he would always get from him when he was young. To him, it would be a moment that he would never forget.

"Oh you know…" he retorted. "…how his father was proud of him and he'll have his back no matter what." added the brown haired man.

"I'm glad they were able to talk about it." softly stated Sarah expressing a hint of smile towards her husband who reciprocates the smile back to her.

"So I take it everything went smoothly for the former knight at his new job." wondered Alex. In response, a slight groan is heard within the room by those who remember the unfortunate situation causing Alex to quirk her right brow. "What happened?" she asked looking directly at Chuck.

Chuck is about to answer when Casey chimes in. "He got fired…" grunted the cold school killer. "…on his_ first_ day working there." the former NSA agents added.

"Seriously?" responded Clara shaking her head as she turns her attention from Casey to Chuck.

"The former knight had good reason because he had a vision when he looked at one of the people working for with his father's nemesis." he firmly stated. "He was a member of the Fulcrumate and he had to stop his new boss from magically bringing his new invention to life but he failed. Needless to say, his father and sister found out."

"Yes _she_ did." nodded Ellie. "She wasn't too thrilled and blamed her father for what happened to her brother."

"Ouch. That bites." said the 13 year old. "What happened next?" she inquired.

In that instance, Chuck takes the reigns of the story once again. "After speaking with his father, the former knight stumbled onto something. So he looked over the schematics that the all powerful sorcerer Orion left him."

"What did he see daddy?" wondered the 6 year old.

"He saw that his father's nemesis' kingdom was part of the Fulcrumate and they were magically going to create visions on a large scale." answered Chuck peering down at his son.

"Dude!" replied a wide eyed Stevie.

"So I take it the former knight informed his 2 fellow knights." chimed in Morgan.

"Yes he did…" nodded Chuck. "…but sadly they didn't believe him."

"They are big fat doody heads." blurted out little Alexis.

In response, a resounding chuckle is heard within the family room. After a brief moment, it's Sarah who chimes in. "Yes they were Lexi. They should have believed the former knight so he took it upon himself to get the answers he needed." the blonde beauty answered.

"That's right babe." responded Chuck. "He went to the secret lair to arm himself but he ran into an unfortunate obstacle."

"Who might that be bro?" inquired Devon.

Casey immediately interjected. "The scary knight. He tried to stop him but the former knight cast a magical sleeping spell on him." grunted the proud marine.

"I bet he didn't like that huh big guy." responded Morgan expressing a sheepish smile towards his father-in-law. In response, Casey gives his son-in-law a scowl that causes his attention to quickly be averted to his best friend. "So what happened next dude." he quickly stated.

"Well…" responded Chuck.

_The former knight quickly road off towards the other kingdom and when he got there he used the schematics that were given to him by Orion to find his way around. He had to be careful not to be caught or he would be in big trouble. He was already in trouble with not only the maiden and scary knight, but the tiny red head queen as well. As he continued on with his search he heard voices and so he found a place to hide. When he did, he saw who was making all the noise._

"Who was it?" wondered Ellie with vapid curiosity.

"The former knight's father and he heard him demand to speak to his nemesis. Unfortunately, what he got instead was a punch to the gut and that caused him to take action by jumping out of his hiding spot and casting a magical sleep spell on the bad guys who surrounded his father." said Chuck raising both eyebrows.

"Dude!" responded S.J. sticking popcorn in his mouth.

"Yay!" hollered Alexis.

"The former knight is a badass." firmly stated Clara nodding at her Uncle Chuck.

"You got that right Clara. He was like Kevin Costner in the movie Wyatt Earp taking down the bad guys and not getting shot at once." he proudly stated.

"His sister the healer would most definitely be proud of him." said Ellie.

"That's pretty awesome bro." stated Devon. "I bet the his father was totally surprised by what the former knight did." he adds genuinely enthralled in the story.

Actually Devon…" retorted Chuck. "…the surprise was on _him_ because when a member of the Fulcrumate showed up his father revealed to him his true identity." It's at the point, Chuck witnesses all eyes in the room go wide upon hearing that bit of information. "You see, the former knight's father was actually the all powerful sorcerer Orion."

The room is briefly silent as the occupants in the family take a moment to process what they just learned. The silence is broken by an exuberant Morgan. "Now that's a twist I didn't see coming right there. That's awesome!"

"Keep going unc. It's getting good." requested the 13 year old.

"Yes ma'am." replied Chuck. "The former knight had so many question he wanted answered but his father Orion promised he would give them to him. He did however reveal to him that his son could trigger the vision all on his own. Anyways, father and son would eventually find themselves in a room where Orion would be able to cast a spell to make the vision go away."

"Why? It helps people." wondered Lexi.

"You're right small fry but the former knight desperately wanted a normal life. His father could help him get that." replied the successful business owner of Carmichael Industries. "Unfortunately, they wouldn't get that chance because his father's nemesis appeared with members of the Fulcrumate."

"Oh snap!" stated S.J.

"Where were the maiden and scary knight?" asked Clara.

"They arrived just in the nick of time." Sarah chimed in. "They were at a standoff and heard Orion telling his son that he would be safe if he voluntarily went with the bad guys. He tried his best to go after his father but the two knight stopped him because they were sorely outnumber.

"It's kinda like how a newly carbonited Han Solo was transported away by Bobba Fett and Chewy, Leia, along with Landau tried to get him back but failed in Empire Strikes back."

"You could say that buddy." retorted Chuck. "The former knight was determined as ever to get his father back and he could most definitely count on not only his fellow knights to help him, but one other person who he knew could help but did not trust."

"Who?" Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Ellie, Lexi, S.J. and Clara all respond in unison with absolute vapid curiosity.

Chuck takes a moment as he briefly glances at his two teammates then looks around the room giving the answer they want to know about. "The evil maiden knight who broke his heart." states the husband and father who witnesses a look of utter shock on their faces.

XXX

"Are you serious!?" Ellie blurted out. "After all she put the former knight through he asks for _her_ help." he added with disappointment resonating in her voice.

"Ellie's right dude. Why?" chimed in Morgan.

Chuck knew it wouldn't be a popular decision and thankfully they were kept in the dark about the situation the whole time. In his mind, there so many reasons he could give them but there was only one reason given that would suffice. "She provided him and his fellow knights the information of who would know the exact whereabouts of where they were keeping him that's why." he firmly stated.

"So who might that be?" wondered Devon.

"The evil maiden's knight's uncle and he would have to do something in order to meet him." stated Chuck knowing full well it would be an unpopular decision for them to hear.

"What, _marry_ her?" joking replied Morgan. The bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski clearly expected to see his buddy laugh but didn't causing his face to suddenly fall flat?" "They got married!?" he bellowed with astonishment.

"What!?"hollered Ellie.

"Oh snap!" responded S.J.

"Wow. Just wow." Clara said shaking her head in disbelief.

The atmosphere in the Grimes family room shifted from calm to somewhat chaotic as everyone began bombarding their questions to Chuck. However that would soon end by the sound of sharp and not to mention loud whistle echoing within the room provided by the blonde beauty Sarah. It caused everybody to quiet down with the exception of Casey who just sat there enjoying the misfortunate his lanky teammate was enduring.

"Okay…" calmly stated Sarah settling the seemingly hostile crowd down. "…_first_ off the former knight and evil maiden knight did _not_ get married." she added leading to several sighs of relief heard within the room. "Secondly, the evil maiden knight's family _needed to think_ they were getting married so they could flush out her uncle."

"Well that's good to hear." Morgan proclaimed. "So did it work."

"Yeah but the evil maiden knight's uncle didn't trust her and ended up trying to vanquish the two of them. He failed after suffering a heart attack and technically it would be his first vanquish." he responded.

"That's…" said Devon trying to search for the appropriate word. "…awesome I guess bro. Tough break for the former knight." the heart surgeon added.

Casey immediately interjected. "They actually got lucky because the Fulcrumate sent a magical fairy to the evil maiden knight's uncle who they brought back to the secret lair. It was the former knight who heard the message and would find out the exact location of where they were keeping his father captive with the help of the evil maiden knight." grunted the proud marine.

"Did they rescue him Uncle Chuck?" inquired Lexi clutching her hello kitty doll.

"They tried to kiddo but the Fulcrumate took him away before he could. It was hard to do because there was an all out sword battle going on and not mention the evil maiden knight escaped in the process." answered the brown haired man.

"That stinks." responded Clara.

For Chuck, the circumstance involving Jill's escape were far different than what he told Casey, Sarah, and now to everybody else in the room. He won't and will never reveal how he voluntarily let his former love go along with the diamond ring the government provided them. At the time, he truly felt sorry for her and it's something he's always going to keep secret because if his wife knew the truth he would be in the dog house for years he thinks to himself.

"It does stink Clare Bear." he retorted shaking his head. "Anyways it got worse after that." added Chuck.

"How worse?" wondered Morgan leaning forward quirking his right brow.

It's at that point Sarah interjects her thoughts into the mix. "The tiny red headed queen was greatly concerned about the safety of the former knight and ordered him to be locked away." she stated.

"What!?" Ellie exclaimed as her eyes widen.

"She's a stinky head." huffed the 4 year old.

"A stinky head indeed." responded Devon agreeing with Alexis.

"That's_ so_ wrong unc. What did he do? All he did was try to save his father." the teenager stated in utter disbelief.

"What did the maiden and scary knight do?" asked an intrigued Stevie.

"The scary knight was going to obey the red headed queen's orders…"

Morgan immediately interjected. "Oh come on!" he hollered throwing his hands in the air.

A scowl appears on the former NSA agent's face causing Morgan to immediately shut up. He then continues on before he was so rudely interrupted. "As _I_ was saying, he was about to obey orders and lock the former knight away for his own safety when the maiden knight volunteered to do it." he grumbled.

"That's just so wrong." Alex proclaimed shaking her head in disappointment.

"Don't be too quick to judge Alex." retorted Sarah to her friend. "You see, instead of taking him in by telling him they found his father she ultimately decided to help him escape, which didn't sit too well with the scary knight or the tiny red headed queen for that matter." she added with a hint of a smile on her face.

All the eyes within the room go absolutely wide upon hearing that bit of news. It left everyone with the exception of Casey to search for the right words to say. The person who would inevitably come up with the appropriate word or words to describe the actions taken by the maiden knight aka Sarah. "Dude!" responded S.J. "That's awesome!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth nephew." Ellie stated shaking her head in utter disbelief.

XXX

_The maiden and former knight were on the run. They soon realized that the tiny red headed queen would order the scary knight to go after him. In the former knight's mind, the maiden knight was truly risking everything to help him find his father and he greatly appreciated it. They both road on horseback and eventually they grew tired so they stopped off at an inn so two of them could rest. However, there was one problem that didn't seem to mind the maiden knight._

"What problem?" inquired Devon.

"One bed." Chuck answered holding one finger up in the air.

"Nice." Morgan said with a devilish smile expressed on his lips all-the-while raising both eyebrows up and down.

In response, Alex slaps her husband's left arm. "Hey, get your mind out of the gutter babe." the daughter of Alex Coburn stated. "The former knight is a perfect gentlemen and wouldn't take advantage of the situation…" she added turning her attention from her husband to his best friend. "…_right_ Chuck?"

"You are correct Alex." he replied glancing at his wife sitting next to him. "He didn't make a move and they simply talked until they both fell asleep." added the brown haired man. "The following morning was a totally different story however."

"Do tell uncle Chuck." requested Clara who along with every adult in the room listens intently on what Chuck is about to share. Casey, on the other hand, cringes at what he is about to hear because he doesn't want to hear about how he and his partner got it on.

It's at that point, Chuck attention is slightly averted to his sister Ellie who is eyeing him. He knows she is silently telling him to keep it at least PG because there are in fact young kids in the room. "Well, it all started when the former knight woke up the following morning…

The moment in question Chuck is talking about is still thoroughly engrained in his mind. He woke up slowly feeling a plethora of sensations coming to him one at a time. He not only felt warmth but the something soft was pressed against him. What he also felt was his hand being stroked. It absolutely struck him to his emotional core that this beautiful blonde woman laying beside him committed treason to save him from imprisonment in an underground bunker. It's this same woman who she agreed to help him find his dad. It truly surprised that she would go this far for him of all people. Yet, he somehow knew that she managed to be exactly what he needed right when he needed it, which was considered a good thing this time around. In any case, the sensation of Sarah's fingers softly dancing over his hand grew with absolute intensity as she was cuddling with him. He remembers asking her the night before about the future of their relationship to which she quickly changed the subject. However, in the light of the early morning dawn, he was wrapped around her and instead of moving away from he didn't move. He felt her gently holding and playing with his hand. It felt awesome as she pulled his hand slightly tighter with hers. That's when he came to a horrible realization. _Oh, God, _Chuck agonized to himself. _I'm not the only one going to be rising this morning. She's going to kill me!_ He recalls quickly lifting his head and gazing at Sarah's body but all he focused on Sarah's hands intertwined with his_. _He dared not move but when she did he vividly remembers tensing up readying himself to quite possibly get the crap beat out of him. That didn't happen but what did happen he did not expect. He heard a sigh of contentment coming from her. It was totally confusing but at the same time exciting causing his pulse to race. He decided to go for it and nuzzle his nose within the crevice of her neck but when he attempted to do that he felt her clutch his hand.

In that moment, he witnessed Sarah turn leading the both of them to lock eyes. The color of her bright blue eyes were breath taking he thought to himself. He remembered thinking how it brightened up the seemingly seedy hotel room. It was during that moment between the two of them, there held an unspoken question as she searched his face. Her gaze shifted down to his mouth briefly and then back up to his eyes. Chuck did the only thing he could think of…he kissed her. He hadn't meant for it to be a desperate or needy kiss, but that's what it was. To his complete surprise Sarah didn't stop him but rather kissed him back with passion. She clutched at him with her body following his. When he momentarily pulled back to move the covers out of their way she pulled him down on top of her, which felt awesome. One thing was made perfectly clear at that moment, there was heat between them. For the first time, the emotional and mental barriers weren't there and it allowed the two of them to act on their desires. He wanted it and he from the look on Sarah's face she wanted it too. In that instance, he pounced on her like a jungle cat and would do the deed before another super spy barged through the door and came between the two of them. In his mind, nothing was going to spoil this. Unfortunately, in the midst of getting busy he stopped himself and as much as he wanted to keep going he went to get protection. It's better to be safe than sorry he thought to himself because a pregnant Sarah would most definitely not be a good thing while on the run. What he did next was hop out of the bed repeatedly telling to don't move and emphasizing the word stay to which she happily complied. The next thing he knows he's standing in the bathroom and grab his wallet from his pants, where he'd discarded them the night before and headed into the bathroom. He dug into his wallet and instead of finding a condom in his wallet he finds a note written by his best friend Morgan. He majorly cock blocked him in a big and at the time he wanted to ring his little neck.

"…and that's what happened." finished Chuck shrugging his shoulders.

"You know in hindsight, what the squire did was for the best." Sarah stated knowing she wanted it to happen.

"Still sis. That's so not awesome." Devon responded shaking his head.

"I'm sorry…I mean the squire would be sorry for doing that to the former knight." responded a remorseful Morgan. "Would he _ever_ be forgiven?" he added.

"I wouldn't." Clara said giving the stink eye to her Uncle Morgan.

Chuck expresses a wry smile as his attention turns from his 13 year old niece to his best friend. "_He_ would." he nodded.

The apology between best friends concerning the bro code would unfortunately take a back seat when Chuck's son poses a question. "Daddy, why did he need a raincoat?"

In that instance, Chuck's eye's widen and for the life of him didn't know how to answer as he peered down at his son. To him, it's way too early to discuss the birds and the bees with his son causing him to momentarily freak out. He couldn't think of anything to say as he expressed the deer in headlights look in his eyes. The father of a 6 year son immediately peered up to look at his wife who answered her son's question.

"The reason baby why he needed a raincoat…" she says taking a moment to clear her throat as her son turns his attention from his father to her. "…was because the room they were staying at leaked with rain and he wanted to protect them from getting wet. He didn't have one so they asked the inner keeper to change room." added Sarah.

A look of absolute relief is expressed in Chuck's eyes as he mouths the words thank you to his wife. In response, she mouths the words you're welcome to him back. The attention on each other would subsequently be broken by the sound of their son's voice.

"Oh, okay." replied S.J. accepting the explanation as fact as he sticks more popcorn in his mouth.

"So what happened next since they couldn't make the magic happen." wondered Devon quirking his eyebrow at the happily married couple.

Casey immediately chimes in. "The scary knight found them but before taking them back to the secret lair they did battle with the Fulcrumate. Once they were vanquished, the maiden and former knight would find themselves locked in the dungeon somewhere in the secret lair." he grunted. "It's because he did his duty that the tiny red headed queen promoted him to a higher ranking knight."

"Why does the scary knight always have to obey orders?" asked Clara. "For once, can he just disobey them." she added shooting a stink eye towards her uncle Casey.

Casey quirks his brow once again at the actions of his young neighbor. "Moving on…" grumbled the one time government again. "…with the two knights locked away in the secret lair's dungeon he thought he wouldn't have any problems to deal with but he was wrong."

"What problem would that be?" Ellie inquired.

"The former knight's future brother-in-law…" replied Casey. "…and he would find out about his secret in a_ big_ way." added the cold school killer as his glances at Devon sitting with his wife and daughter.

XXX

"How did he get involved in all this babe." the good doctor asked her loving husband.

"Well…he replied noticing all eyes on him. "…it actually happened by accident. You see, he went to where the former knight worked to look for him and ended up talking with the jester squires. They took him to show the scary knight's secret hiding place where they found a detailed timelines list of what the former knight did during the day. That concerned him and he went to his hut to investigate." he added. "Needless to say, he would find himself trapped in his hut and couldn't escape.

"Whoa." responded Morgan in disbelief. "Did the scary knight know he was there trapped in his hut?" wondered the bearded man.

"Affirmative." chimed in Casey. "He would confront him but before he did he checked to see if his prisoners were secure. Once he did he left."

"What did the maiden and former knight do? How did they escape so they could help the handsome healer?" asked Clara looking at her Aunt and Uncle in front of her.

"They couldn't do anything at the moment sweetie." Sarah stated shaking her head. "They just sat in the dungeon talking to each other and the maiden knight was a bit more open when it came to her feelings for the former knight."

"How so?" inquired Alex.

"Well…" answered Sarah.

_**Chuck plops down in the bench next to Sarah making himself comfortable leaning back against the cell wall. "Whatever it's worth if I have to spend my days in a dark, windowless room…" he said peering up to look deep in her here eyes. "…I can't think of a better person to spend it with."**_

_**The sentiment touches Sarah heart and briefly averts her gaze away from his as she too leans back against the cell wall. She knows they are big trouble and attempts to express the seriousness of the situation they both they're currently in at the moment. "This is really not how this works." she softly replied peering down at the floor in front of her.**_

_**Undaunted by her response, he takes the opportunity to make a humorous take of their plight. What did he have to lose by saying he thinks to himself. "What…" the brown haired man responded as he notices her softly gaze up at him. "…we can't request a cozy little two bed, two bath cell?" he stated in a joking manner.**_

_**Under normal circumstances, she would simply shut Chuck down but this wasn't considered at all normal. She had so many opportunities to share how she felt about him in the past but didn't act on it for fear that she would be taken away from the man she loves. Yet, sitting there she decided to act on her feelings by responding in a way that would reveal to him how she truly felt about him. "Two bed?" she softly answered not breaking eye contact with Chuck.**_

"Did they kiss?" blurted out Alexis.

"The almost did smallfry but the dungeon doors somehow opened on their own before they could." he responded noticing once again the look of disappoint on the little girls face. "They were set free and the two of them immediately headed off on horseback in order to save the handsome healer from the scary knight." said Chuck.

"Something tells me they did." stated Alex.

"Of course and after tying up the scary knight, the former knight asked if he could handle his secret. He needed him to not only be awesome but also keep his sister from asking where he was." Sarah chimed in. "He accepted the role."

"It all makes sense now as to why the handsome healer was acting all weird that night." said Ellie turning her head to look at her husband.

"Yup." answered Devon.

"Anyways…" continued Chuck.

_The scary knight was very angry that he was tied up but the two knights didn't have time to worry about that. They rode off on horseback once again to go save the former knight's father. It was just the two of them and they didn't know how many of the Fulcrumate they were going up against. To be perfectly honest, they didn't care because all that mattered was getting to him and they would have to play the rest by ear._

"Man…" Morgan chimed in. "…if the scary knight was with them instead of being tied up they would be force to be reckoned with." the bearded man added.

"The operative word is _was tied up_ moron." grunted Casey. "The scary knight freed himself and eventually found the two knights. He was disappointed that they didn't ask him to be part of the rescue operation."

"So he _joined_ them instead of being _against_ them?" asked Clara.

"Affirmative." replied the former NSA agent. "They were able to find him but didn't end up rescuing him because all 3 knights along with the all powerful sorcerer Orion were captured by the Fulcrumate and Orion's nemesis who had a plan."

"What was he gonna do Uncle Casey?" wondered S.J.

"What any villain does in movies and tv…" Chuck chimed in leading his son to peer up at him. "…reveal his carefully detailed plan before the good guys ultimately win. He planned on casting a spell on the Fulcrumate that Orion created so they could experience visions just like the former knight."

"Did it work?" wondered Alex.

"It did but not the way they excepted. You see, what Orion's nemesis and the Fulcrumate didn't know was that he created the spell just for his son." firmly stated the brown haired man. "It was a special kind of spell that once it was over he would no longer have the visions, which he wanted for so long. Unfortunately, he passed out and he wouldn't be awake to see all them be rescued but during the chaos Orion's nemesis escaped."

"Stinks but at least former knight and his father were together again. That's at least a plus." Clara smiled. "So the good guys win, the former knight no longer has the visions, and his father is safe. Oh, the maiden and former knight are together I hope. So a win-win in my book." added the teenager.

"You would think so." replied Chuck.

"Oh come on!" huffed Clara throwing her hands in the air. "_Seriously_, what now unc!?"

A somewhat amused Chuck explains. "The following day would be the wedding of the former knight's sister and the handsome healer. It was a happy day for everybody except for him."

"Why buddy?" Morgan asked.

"He would find out the maiden knight would be leaving…" he replied leading him to witness utter shock in the eyes of those who are hearing that bit of news for the first time. "…and that was just the tip of the iceberg." the storytellers retorted causing absolute curiosity to run ramped among not just the kids but also among the 4 adults as well.

XXX


	27. Goodbye Maiden Knight?

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, another chapter posted once again folks. This is the end to chapter 2 and the start of chapter 3 will be posted sooner rather than later. In any case, as you know this is Vs. The Ring and its considered a fan fave among chuckaholics such as myself. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. 16 more days till the premier of Season 5._

**Goodbye Maiden Knight?**

XXX

"No, I don't want the maiden knight to leave." objected a clearly upset 6 year old Alexis shaking her head.

In response, her grandfather comforts her in a warm embrace. "Don't worry Lexi, the maiden knight isn't going to leave." he softly stated peering down at her.

"She's not?" she asked peering up at Casey nearly in tears. The little girls bottom lip quivering and protruding out showing how sad she is.

A hint of a smile appears on his face as he answers his granddaughter. "Would I lie to you?" Alexis shakes her head and then proceeds to bury her face into the former NSA agent's chest. The cold school killer at that moment was more of a big ole' teddy bear than a hardened former government agent as he softly rubs the little girl's left arm. For Casey, he momentarily forgot where he was as he suddenly noticed all the adults in the room expressing smiles towards causing him to revert back to the hardened member of the Team Chuck. "Get on with the story Bartowski." he grunted looking directly at Chuck expressing a scary scowl on his face.

The smile on Chuck's face quickly fell flat and resumes the story once again. "Okie dokie." he responded turning his attention to everyone else in the room. "The day of the former knight's sister's wedding, he and the scary knight approached the King of Buymoria to quit their duties in helping the citizens. It wasn't a hard decision to make for the former knight."

"Awesome." stated Morgan. "The trusted squire would do the same as well eventually."

"What did they do afterwards?" wondered Alex quirking her right brow.

"They went to the secret lair where the tiny red headed queen offered the former knight to work for her but he turned him down." said Sarah. "She was disappointed but understood he wanted his old life back. Once the meeting was over, the queen asked the maiden knight to stay behind in order to speak with her while the former and scary knight made they're way topside." she added. "What the former knight didn't know was he was going to be given a reward."

"What reward mommy?" inquired S.J.

S.J.'s attention on his mother suddenly turns to his Uncle Casey as he chimes in concerning that particular part of the story. "The scary knight gave him large amounts of schillings given to him from the kingdom of the tiny red headed queen."

"That's pretty awesome. The former knight earned those schillings." stated Devon giving a nod of approval towards his brother-in-law.

"Plus…" interjected Chuck getting everyone's attention. "…he gave him a way to contact him knowing the two of them would no longer see each other just in case he needed help." he stated. "He was told him to use it in case of an emergency and he agreed but then the former knight did something that the scary knight did not expect."

"What?" inquired Ellie.

"He hugged him. He didn't like it very much." the brown haired business owner replied shaking his head.

Amused laughter is heard within the room upon hearing how the scary knight's dislike of being hugged or giving hugs for that matter. It's something many of the adults in the room have come to learn over the years now that they know the type of guy he is. Granted, it never stopped Ellie from giving him a hug and she's the exception being that he has always had and continues to have a soft spot for her.

Once the laughter subsides, Morgan suddenly speaks up. "You know what, I just had a thought."

"Do tell Morg." responded his best bud.

"The former and scary knight are like J.D. and Dr. Cox." said the bearded little man.

"What are you talking about idiot?" grumbled Casey.

In Chuck's mind, he had to hand it to Morgan for his bosom buddy comparisons because most times they make sense where as other times they don't. Fortunately, the particular comparison he's using is considered relevant as he listens intently to what his best bud is about to say.

"They're tv characters from Scrubs." he explained looking around the room. When he does, all he receives are blanks stares but that doesn't deter him as he continues on. "Anyways, the former knight shares his feelings which J.D. likes to do and as for the scary knight he has anger issues like Dr. Cox. It's a funny relationship between two of them similar to that of the two knights to the point where Dr. Cox hates being hugged by J.D." he explained. "There are other similarities if you want to hear them."

In that instance, Clara rolls her eyes and immediately chimes in. "No thanks Uncle Morgan." responded the young teenager." I want to live to reach my 16th birthday." she added muttering under her breathe.

"What was that?" the bearded man asked.

"Nothing." Clara quickly responded with a tipped smile. Her attention on her uncle's best friend quickly turns to her Aunt Sarah as she poses a question to her. "Aunt Sarah, you mentioned that the tiny red headed queen wanted to speak with the maiden knight. About what?" she inquired with interested curiosity.

"It concerned the battle with the Fulcrumate. The tiny red headed queen offered the maiden knight to leave Buymoria and fight the deadly, mysterious group." the blonde beauty said. "She accepted the offer and would have to unfortunately tell the former knight, which was going to be hard for her."

"That stinks." Stevie responded shaking his head with disappointment.

"Indeed S.J. It's not awesome that the maiden knight was leaving because the former knights family really liked her." stated Devon.

"And she liked them." retorted the happily married woman to Chuck Bartowski.

"Was she going to battle them alone?" inquired Alex looking directly at Sarah.

"No she wasn't." answered Sarah shaking her head. "She would be fighting along side the one knight who the former knight didn't know was in the secret lair."

"Who?" asked Ellie quirking her right brow.

"The sorcerer knight." the former C.I.A. agent stated causing eyes to widen upon hearing that.

XXX

"Why him?" Of _all_ people why _him_?" wondered Morgan shaking his head in disbelief.

"The tiny red headed queen wanted the two former partners to team up once again. The sorcerer knight looked forward to be reunited battling against the Fulcrumate than the maiden knight." said Sarah briefly glancing at her husband.

"I bet." Alex stated.

Sarah shrugs her shoulders in response to her friend's statement and then continues on. "Afterwards she would go to the place where the former knight's sister would be getting married. When she entered the room she saw brother and sister talking."

"About what?" wondered Clara with eyes locked on her uncle.

Chuck is about to respond when Ellie chimes in. "They talked about how his sister found true happiness and she thought it was time for the former knight to find his." the good doctor answered.

"Yup." nodded Chuck. "It was because of her encouragement that the former knight spoke with the maiden knight alone. He wanted to ask her a question."

"Did he ask her to marry him because that would be awesome." stated Devon.

"The maiden knight actually thought that but what he ended up asking her was to spend time with her in a far off land together." Sarah said.

"That's sweet. Asking her to marry him would have been great but that is just as nice." responded Alex. "What did she say?"

There is a brief moment of silence as husband and wife exchange looks knowing how sensitive that particular matter was during that time. It's at that point, Chuck turns to his best friend's wife and give her a response. "Instead of giving him an answer, the maiden knight told the former knight she was going to join the sorcerer knight in the battle against the Fulcrumate. Needless to say, he didn't take the news very well. It felt like a punch in the stomach to him and he walked away stunned."

"What did he do?" wondered Morgan.

"The former knight intended to drown his sorrows by drinking ale but he wouldn't get the chance to because Orion's nemesis suddenly appeared." replied the brown haired man.

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J.

"The bad man is back. I don't like him." said Alexis shaking her head.

"We all don't baby." responded Alex agreeing with her daughter. "What did _he_ want?"

"He wanted the magical orb that his all powerful sorcerer father Orion created. It held new visions and threatened to vanquish not only his sister, but everyone he cared about if he didn't get it." retorted Chuck.

"Did he?" asked Chuck's awesome brother-in-law.

"He had no choice Devon." replied the leader of Carmichael Industries. "He had to act fast and before he left he contacted the scary knight. Once he did, he was about to leave when he ran into his trusted squire. The former knight had to give him an excuse to leave that sounded real."

"What was the excuse?" asked Ellie knowing the unfortunate events that would occur.

"The excuse…" Morgan chimed in. "…the former knight gave to his most trusted squire was that he forgot the rings and he needed him to stall the wedding. He did." he answered expressing remorse in his voice as he glances over at Ellie and Devon.

"What did he do?" the 13 year old inquired. She now knows that if her Uncle Morgan is involved something is bound to go terribly wrong.

"We'll get to that part later." answered Morgan turning his attention from Clara to his best friend. "So did the former knight get the magical orb?"

"He did not because when he rushed to the secret lair he found that the magical orb was gone. If that wasn't bad enough he saw the sorcerer knight there and pleaded with him to get the orb back for his family's sake." Chuck said. "The sorcerer knight told him he couldn't get it back but to his surprise he shared something very important with him involving why he was stripped of his knighthood at the Ivory Kingdom.

"What daddy?" asked his 6 year old son peering up at him.

"The sorcerer knight and Orion knew each other." he responded causing eyes to widen with the room. "He shared with the former knight how he promised Orion to protect his son by any means necessary."

"So the sorcerer knight got the former knight stripped of knighthood in order to save him?" stated the bearded little man. "That's some heavy news to take."

"Heavy indeed." retorted the handsome heart surgeon. "The sorcerer knight wasn't a bad best friend after all. He was totally watching out for him all along."

"The former knight finally knew the truth." Sarah chimed in.

"Yes he did but he didn't have time to reconcile with his best friend because his sister, along with people he cared about, were in grave danger even though they didn't know it." Chuck emphasized. "Anyways, the good guys and bad guys came face to the point where a battle ensued. The good guys ended up getting captured but at the last minute the scary knight arrived along with reinforcements literally dropped from the sky to save the day."

"At the same time that was happening…" Morgan interjected. "…the trusted squire was stalling the wedding. What he did was call up the two jester squires to sing and to make a long story short, the happy day that the healer sister was looking forward to was ruined because of fire."

"Why am I not surprised." responded Clara shaking her head in utter disbelief. Her attention on her bearded uncle would inevitably turn to her uncle Chuck once again. "Was she mad?"

"She was furious especially when she found out it wasn't the trusted squire's fault but rather the former knight's." answered the youngest Bartowski sibling. "However, she wouldn't be angry at him for long because he would give the maiden knight one final duty before she left with the sorcerer knight. He gave all the schillings that the tiny red headed queen gave him in order to create a magical wedding for his sister."

For Ellie, she always wondered how on earth her little brother was able to pull off a plan B wedding. Now that she knows how it was made possible, she can't help but be touched by the absolute loving generosity Chuck showed in making up for the mistake he made by ruing her first wedding and then unexpectedly giving her a dream wedding she would most definitely never forget. Her thoughts concerning his efforts would be broken once she heard the voice of her sister-in-law.

"What the former knight's sister didn't know was that she had the kingdom of the tiny red headed queen's help. It was a team effort so much so that the scary knight along with his fellow knights were pitching in as well." Sarah chimed in turning her attention to Ellie

"Affirmative." grunted Casey. The former NSA agent clearly remembers he and his fellow marine buddies becoming quasi wedding planners. While his team performed their assigned duties such as picking out the flowers, he chose the color scheme of the wedding and was able to get the perfect places for Ellie's wedding to be held at...the beach.

"Wow." responded Ellie in absolute amazement.

"The wedding went off without a hitch as Orion and his son walked the bride-to-be towards her future husband." said Sarah. "During the wedding there was a moment where the maiden knight looked at the former knight standing across from her. It was a look that an invisible sorcerer knight noticed and telepathically asked her if she would be going with him to fight the Fulcrumate." added the blonde beauty. For Chuck, this was the first time he is hearing this and is listening intently at what she is about to share with not only him, but with everyone else in the family room. "She simply shook her head no."

"Booyah!" Morgan hollered. "The maiden knight wanted to stay with the former knight." he added with a smile on her face.

"It just proves how they are so meant for each other." Ellie firmly stated.

"Awesome. The former knight did not know that." smiled Chuck looking directly at his wife.

"Once the wedding was over, everybody would go to the former knight's living quarters to enjoy a festive party to celebrate. It was there that the maiden knight would tell him she was going to stay for him." responded Sarah.

"That's so cool." Clara stated with a smile on her face.

"I hope they kiss." 6 year old Alexis blurted out.

A smile appears on Alex's face upon hearing that from her daughter. "A happy ending after all." she states snuggling next up next to her main man.

It's at that point, Casey decides to ruin the happy mood within the room. "Not so fast." grunted Casey causing the joyous atmosphere to suddenly be sucked out of the room."

XXX

"Dude…" firmly stated Clara throwing up her hands looking directly at Casey. "…can there ever be a happy ending in this story?" she added shaking her head in disbelief.

"So what happened big guy?" inquired Morgan.

"One of the scary knight's fellow knights betrayed him. He not only vanquished Orion's nemesis who was locked in the secret lair's dungeon, but vanquished the rest of his fellow knights. The scary knight was the only one to survive." answered Casey.

"Betrayed by a supposed good guy. That is not awesome." Devon responded.

"At least the scary knight was alive." stated Ellie nodding at her long time neighbor.

"Yeah, glad he's still kickin." retorted Clara once again shooting the stink eye at her Uncle Casey for killing the good mood within the room. "What about the maiden knight? Did she get to talk with the former knight?" she added looking directly at her Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes she did. The former knight asked the maiden knight to dance with him. It gave her the opportunity to talk with him." replied the blonde beauty. "Unfortunately, she wasn't able to get a word in because the former knight did all the talking."

"He's a big fat doody head." hollered out Alexis.

In that moment, Chuck witnesses a collective nod telling him that they are in agreement with the 4 year old. Truth be told, he is in agreement as well because he has the nasty habit of not letting anybody…more importantly Sarah…talk. If he did, he would have listened to the fact that she was staying because of him but unfortunately he was too busy telling her that she is better off out in the field. _Stupid Chuck!_

"I agree…" responded Chuck. "…the former knight_ is_ an idiot." he added.

"Yes he is. Glad you agree Bartowski." smirked Casey.

"Anyways…" the blonde beauty stated eyeing the best partner she ever had. "…the two knights would suddenly be interrupted by Orion who shared with the two of them that he had a vision much to the former knight's surprise. He gave a short explanation how he got them but that didn't matter. What did matter was that the sorcerer knight was in absolute peril." she emphatically stated.

"Why mommy?" asked S.J. peering up at his mother.

"You see son…" Chuck chimed in leading his son to avert his attention from mother to father. "…since the former knight no longer had the power of seeing visions the sorcerer knight would be the one to have those visions." he stated. "He would be going to a secret lair to have the visions magically cast on him."

"Let me guess, the bad guys would be going there as well." responded Morgan.

"Right buddy." Chuck replied. "It's at that point, the maiden knight immediately rode off on horseback and the former knight was about to follow but his father Orion stopped him." he added.

"Why?" asked Clara.

Chuck answers her query. "He tried to convince him to not go but he told him he loved her and was going after her no matter what."

"That's sweet." Ellie said expressing a soft smile on her face.

"So sweet." chimed in Alex agreeing with Ellie's sentiment.

"It is." softly stated Sarah smiling at her husband.

A low but clearly heard grunt is given leading Casey to speak up. "Get on with the story please." grumbled the former NSA agent.

"Right." answered Chuck. "Once all 3 knights came together again, they quickly rode off on horseback to the secret lair. Once there, a battle ensued and while the maiden and scary knight were busy battling the bad guys the former knight would magically find a way into the chamber within the secret lair where he would find the sorcerer knight. There was a problem when he appeared within the chamber."

"Another one?" said a frazzled young teenager. "What's that one about unc?

"The sorcerer knight was severely injured and losing blood." replied the lanky man leading him to witness looks of concern upon hearing that bit of news.

XXX

_The former knight saw the sorcerer knight on the ground within the enclosed chamber of the secret lair. It didn't take him long to check on him and when he did…_

_**"Oh my god," Chuck begins, crouching down beside me. "Oh my god, you've been shot!"**_

_**"Yeah," he said expressing a pained grunt. "I'm – I'm really sorry about this, Chuck."**_

_**"No – No it's okay! It's okay, you're gonna be fine, it's not that bad!"**_

_**"Take care of her."**_

_**"Don't – Don't say that! You're not dying!" Chuck exclaimed. "She needs you, man, okay? You … you guys are going to go on missions together, and …and do exciting things, and save the world. You're gonna be a team again, it'll be great."**_

_**"She wasn't going to come." Bryce breathed out in pain. Chuck's face turn into surprise and causing the injured C.I.A. agent to realize his former partner hadn't told him yet. In that instance, he makes an attempt to tell him because he deserves to know. "She wasn…" His attempts fail as he grimaces in pain once again.**_

_**"Hold on!" Chuck repeated over and over.**_

_**It's at that point, Bryce reaches into his coat pocket and pulls the last hope in keeping the Intersect from falling into the Ring's hands. "This is to destroy the Intersect," he explained showing Chuck device. "This new computer is too powerful, it's too dangerous." Chuck takes the offered card.**_

_**"Oh, but you need the computer to fight Fulcrum." Chuck said as he witnesses his friend bleeding and in pain.**_

_**"Fulcrum doesn't matter, all right? They're just…" Bryce pauses as he experiences another stab of pai but this time lasts longer . "… one part of the Ring. They'll use it against us, Chuck…"**_

"That's when the sorcerer knight drew his last breathe." Chuck softly said.

There is momentary silence within the room after Chuck shared the death of the sorcerer knight. For Sarah, it was the first time she heard what happened within the intersect chamber between Chuck and Bryce. She's glad that he didn't die alone and had his best friend there with him because the life of a spy is filled with loneliness. The silence that echoed within the family room would abruptly be broken by a question posed by the only son of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. "Why couldn't he heal himself daddy?"

"Because S.J…" retorted the proud father. "…the sorcerer knight's wound was infected with poison during the battle with the bad guys. It was too late for him to use a healing spell." he added.

"What happened next?" inquired Morgan with vapid curiosity.

"The former knight made a decision and quickly stood in front of the magical orb that his father created." replied Chuck.

Chuck vividly recalls placing his right palm flat on the screen and upon doing so the row of lights go off one by one as he reads that the intersect has been activated on the screen in front. It takes few moments until it is activated to where the room goes completely dark. There is brief pause and then an assortment of images fill the entire leaving Chuck standing there as his eyes continuously flutter soaking in all the information. In matter of seconds the uploading was complete leading all the lights to turn back on. Its at this point, he's considerably disoriented and falls onto the hand-print scanner grabbing the sides to keep himself from falling to the floor. He remembers struggling to breathe but after a while he is able to with ease and after regaining his focus that was momentarily lost he reaches over to put in the power surge into the device he just used. Once placed in, he begins to not only hears it activate but sees it as well. When he glances at the computer screen he sees a red warning message and then the words power surge afterwards. He stumbles back a bit from the hand-print scanner to see a surge of blue electricity running through the entire chamber leading the device and possibly the chamber itself to completely shut down.

"Whoa!" stated Clara in amazed disbelief. "The former knight had the visions again!?" the teenager added.

"Awesome." Devon stated.

"Neo is plugged into The Matrix once again." proudly stated Morgan.

"You got that right Morg…."replied Chuck. "…but the new visions were far different than the last one." he added.

"How so little brother?" inquired Ellie.

"Well sis, after destroying the orb so that the bad guys couldn't use it, the chamber doors opened and the aforementioned bad guys walked in. Unfortunately, the scary and maiden knight were captured." he responded. "The leader wasn't too pleased with what the former knight did leading the maiden knight to question their true identity.

_**"Who are you?" Sarah's question was a bit of awe and disbelief. As for Casey, he was in utter disbelief looking at his friend…a fellow ex marine…a man he thought he knew.**_

_**"Spies Agent Walker." Miles answered with a ghostly smile crossing his face. "The best." He said raising his gun and pointed it squarely between Sarah's eyes.**_

_**In that instant, Chuck felt a sensation which was both familiar and disconcertingly different, in a truly nauseating kind of way. Some blocked-off part of his brain was feeding his conscious mind data a flooding rush of sensations which was less random but harder to process than his earlier flashes. Despite his very recent promise to himself to not let flashes show physically, the impact of the new flash was like a boxer's punch. He couldn't stop the brief period of disorientation which buckled his knees.**_

_**One of the men forming a ring of guns around him noticed the slight change. Though he wasn't the only one to notice, he was the first to speak. "Sir, you should look at this." The ring agent requested.**_

_**Sarah, more intimately familiar with Chuck's mannerisms, recognized the symptoms immediately even though they were subtly different. "Chuck…" she said out loud that it is clearly audible throughout the room, "…did you just flash?" Sarah's voice is filled with emotions with concern over his current condition.**_

_**Everyone took a quick breath while the enemy leader finished his walk back to the men surrounding Chuck. As he looked at him, he knew what everybody in the else room knew. "He uploaded it." Miles breathed out.**_

_**Casey captured the moment as only he could as he utters only two words. "Chuck me."**_

_**Sarah and Casey can only stand back and watch as Miles tells his men to eliminate him. As Garrett turns, Chuck disarms the men forming an armed circle around him including Garrett himself. An all out battle ensues with Chuck doing flips and among other things against at least 5 guys and from Sarah's point of view he's holding his own taking out one Ring henchmen after another.**_ _**In a matter of seconds all are down with the exception of Miles who is the last man standing as he goes toe to toe with Chuck. After defending off a flurry of attacks, he responds with several of his own to the point where a hard fist to the chest stuns Miles giving Chuck the opportunity to go in the for the kill by giving a hard forward side kick to his chest causing him to fly back hitting hard against the wall inevitably knocking him out in the process.**_

_**When the dust settles Chuck is the last man standing leaving not only himself, but also his teammates considerably stunned to where they are just left speechless at what they just saw. Its at this point, Chuck looks at his own handiwork in total disbelief. As he does, Sarah calls out his name. "Chuck?"**_

_**"Guys…" he says a bit freaked out. "…I know Kung Fu."**_

"Sweet!" hollered Morgan raising both hands in the air. "Martial arts skills are awesome!" added the bearded little man.

"Wow…I'm speechless." Alex proclaimed as her father was on that particular time.

"Yay!" Alexis bellowed bouncing up and down on her grandfather's lap.

"The former knight is the man." S.J. chimed in.

"The order of the circle…" responded Devon shaking his head. "…doesn't bode well for the knights at all."

"Affirmative." grunted Casey giving a nod to the heart surgeon.

"A new enemy means a whole new ballgame for the knights." Sarah said.

"So what happened next?" Clara asks with eagerness. "Don't leave us hangin' Uncle Chuckles." pleaded the 13 year old.

In that instance, Chuck peers down at his watch checking the time. "What happens next is chapter 3 but it's now bedtime." he replied to his lovely niece. The sound of groaning and whining is heard amongst all 3 kids…4 if you count Morgan objecting to the end of the story that in his mind was just getting good. As much as he wants to continue, it's late and the kids as well as the adults need their rest. "Be patient kids because like any awesome story that ends in a major cliffhanger it's going to be continued till next weekend."

XXX

_**NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 3 IS COMING SOON.**_


	28. Chapter 3

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, another chapter posted once again folks. The the start of chapter 3 and I combined vs. The Pink Slip and Vs. The Three Words together like they did with the season 3 premiere. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. 16 more days till the premier of Season 5._

**A Noble Quest**

XXX

The weekend couldn't come fast enough for Clara as she takes her place once again on her Uncle Morgan's Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair. Once she finally learned the story was in fact real she paid close attention to the point of getting absolutely emotionally involved. As the 13 year old made herself comfortable along with the rest her family, she didn't know who looked forward more in wanting to hear the continuation of the story…her or her Uncle Morgan. He seemed to her like an impatient big kid waiting on being given a prize. It had to take her Aunt Alex to keep him calm because of how he's seemingly squirming on the couch. She always wondered if he's suffering from ADHD because in her mind it could explain so many things about him but never really said it out loud. In any case, her attention on him would inevitably be averted to the man sitting across from her and her parents…her Uncle Chuck.

"Let's get the show on the road Uncle Chuckles." requested Clara clapping her hands together.

Chuck expresses a smile upon hearing and not to mention seeing the eagerness in which his teenage niece is currently exuding. Unfortunately, what he's going to share will quite possibly cause her to experience frustration rather than the overwhelming sense of excitement brought on by he and his wife's story. In that instance, he gives a quick nod towards her and begins the emotional rollercoaster that is chapter 3.

_The former knight now had the ability to fight along with having visions. It was a totally new experience for him and it was both exciting and scary at the same time. All 3 knights returned to the secret lair to regroup but it would be the maiden and former who would have a serious talk._

"That doesn't sound good." Alex chimed in expressing concern on her face.

"About what?" Ellie truly wanted to know because she was kept in the dark for so long until the day she found out her brother was a spy. A truly shock to the system she thinks to herself.

"The fact that it's because of his new abilities that the former knight would get the chance to become a knight again." responded Chuck. "As much as he looked forward to it, the maiden knight wasn't all that thrilled." he added glancing at his wife.

"Why daddy?" asked S.J. peering up at his father.

It had been years since either of them remembered that moment and the moment that happened afterwards between the two of them at the train station. At the time, his wife held so much resentment towards him but thankfully they were able to get past it. They say, it's best to talk openly about the past he thinks to himself and now that they are it's very well been great therapy not only from him, but for Sarah as well. He is about to respond to his son when he decides to pass off that particular part of the story to his blonde bride. "Why don't you take this babe." he stated turning his attention from his son to his wife.

Sarah is a bit hesitant at first after being requested by her own husband to continue with the story, especially one that holds bad memories for her. Yet, issues of the past were resolved by talking about it so she happily agreed to it. "All right." answered the former C.I.A. She turns her attention from Chuck to her 6 year old son. "The reason baby the maiden knight didn't want the former knight to be a knight again is because he would be one forever. She was afraid that he would change and the former knight wouldn't be the same guy she first met."

"That's understandable." responded Devon. "The maiden knight cared deeply for him." the handsome heart surgeon added.

The blonde beauty gives a resounding nod to her brother-in-law. "That's true bro. She cared so deeply for the former knight to not be a knight that she told him they should disappear together."

"They were going to run away Auntie Sarah?" inquired the 4 year old sitting on her grandfather's lap.

"Yes sweetie that _was_ the plan." replied Sarah expressing a hint of a smile towards her.

"Uh oh." It's the only two words that Clara uttered out loud that everyone in the family room clearly heard. The 13 year old clearly noticed the way her beautiful blonde aunt said it caused her to become greatly concerned. The happy mood she's currently in would suddenly be replaced by disbelief leading her to quickly recall the question that would most definitely ring very true. _Are there ever happy endings in this story?_

It's at that point, she takes a quick breathe and in doing so the smile on her lips fades as she begins to recall the unfortunate and painful event that occurred on that fateful day at the train station. "The maiden and former knight agreed to meet when things died down. Once they did…"

Sarah remembers vividly how she stood on the platform of the train station and then turned to see him walking towards her. It had been so long since they had seen each other and she so wanted to run into his arms but restrained herself from doing so. At one point, she found herself momentarily not breathing as she look at him approaching her. For her, the way he looked was completely different. Granted, it had been a couples weeks since they had seen each other and that last time spent with him was considered the best night of her life. In her mind, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. She decided to meet him halfway and when she did she tried to slow her walk towards him down but because of her inward excitement her pace was quick. In no time flat, she was face to face with him and as she handed him his fake passport the unthinkable happened.

_**"Sarah wait." Chuck could see the nervousness in her eyes. He had to call upon every ounce of strength he had within him.**_

_**"There will be plenty of time to talk on the train. Right now we need to act fast. Trust me Chuck, it is all going to work out fine." Sarah was getting nervous as she saw the indecision in his eyes. She had to kiss him. Chuck was taken aback by the kiss. Her lips were so warm and he had craved those lips every single minute of every single day. But he had to do what was right for their future.**_ _**"Uh. That was not the kiss I was expecting." Sarah backs up slowly. She was saddened at his lack of response to her kiss.**_

_**Chuck saw the hurt in her eyes. He had to continue. "Sarah there is an entire facility here dedicated to turning me into Intersect 2.0. They don't want to turn me into a killing machine, they just want me to be a spy. I mean, me, having the chance to save lives, to make a difference out there." To provide for our family, Chuck thought to himself.**_

_**"It's not that simple. You don't know who you're working for. It's complicated, nothing is real." She reached for his hands. "This. This is simple, this is a real life." Chuck looked at their hands. "We have to go Chuck, this is it. Are you coming?" She saw in his eyes that he was struggling. She started losing it as her heart began to break.**_

"…and that's when the former knight told her he wasn't going to run away with her."

"Ouch." responded Morgan. He winces at the unfortunate circumstances that happen between husband and wife long ago.

"That's so not fair." proclaimed Clara in anger.

"Clara is right." S.J. chimed agreeing with his cousin.

The teenager immediately points to her 6 year old cousin. "See, even the snotrocket agrees with me."

"I know it's not awesome pumpkin…" stated Devon in response to his daughter. "…but you got to remember they have a very complicated relationship.

"They love each other and nothing should be complicated about that." insisted Clara.

In response, Ellie reaches over with her left hand and rubs her right knee. "Love can complicated baby." The young woman faces her mother and hears her continue on. "It's never easy, especially with the former and maiden knight."

"Your mother's right Clara Bare." Clara attention is averted from her mother to uncle. Chuck can see the absolute disappointment in her eyes and can help but feel responsible for making her feel that way. In that moment, he hopes to rectify that as the story moves along. "The former knight would have to prove his love for the maiden knight and it wasn't going to easy by any means." he added glancing at his wife.

XXX

_The former knight would spend 6 months in a far away land training to be a knight once again. He was doing well in his training but unfortunately his new abilities didn't seem to want to work when he needed them to. It caused the tiny red headed queen who was keeping a watchful eye on him to be disappointed because he didn't progress the way she wanted. What ended up happening to him was that he failed in his goal and before he knew it he found himself back in Buymoria a broken man._

"Did he get fixed Uncle Chuck?" asked the 4 year old.

The precious little girls attention would be averted to her right as Ellie chimes in taking the reigns concerning that part of the story. "The former knight's sister and her husband would try their very best to fix him sweetie but he just didn't want to be fixed. At one point she took drastic measures." he stated shaking her head.

"What did she do?" wondered Alex.

In that instance, Morgan chimes in. "She contacted the former knight's trusted squire who was in a far away land living his dream but it didn't pan out." he answered shaking his head recalling that particular memory in his head. The bearded man quickly snaps out of it and continues on. "Anyways, he arrived and saw that former knight looked bad but unfortunately he couldn't be able to fix him as well."

"How bad was he?" S.J. inquired.

Chuck peers down at his son and answers his question. "Do you remember watching the movie The Big Labowski with me Wednesday night?"

"Yup. It was a school night but mommy allowed me to stay up past my bedtime." The 6 year old boy turns his attention from his father to his mother who expresses a smile on her face. "That was awesome."

"Well buddy…" continued Chuck as his son returns his attention to him once again. "…think of him as The Dude and just like him the former knight wore his robe not just around his house but actually went out in public. He was just a sad big ole' mess." he added glancing up at his wife who is hearing this for the first time.

"You got that right." grunted Casey expressing a smirk on his face.

It's at that point all eyes fall on the man sitting comfortably in a barco lounger with his granddaughter bouncing up and down on his lap. In Chuck's mind, it has been quite some time since his burly teammate spoke up so he makes the decision to let him take over the story. "Your turn big guy."

Casey expresses a scowl on his face and is about object when he suddenly sees his granddaughter turn to face him with the biggest smile on her face. "Yeah grandpa!" the 4 year old excitedly requested. "Tell the story."

The former NSA agent couldn't resist that smile and of course he couldn't say no to her. "Okay half pint." After giving a few more bounces causing the family room to fill with hitch pitched laughter, the man who is a die hard supporter of Ronald Reagan continues on with the story. "The former knight would find himself going to the secret lair which hadn't been used for the quite some. It was there that the scary knight appeared and scared him."

Chuck immediately interject. "He wasn't scared more like taken by surprise." The interruption causes the brown haired man to receive a growl from his burly teammate. The nonverbal message sent was heard loud and clear. "Shutting up."

"Anyways small fry…" Casey continued turning his attention from Chuck to his granddaughter. "…the former knight would ask him about the maiden knight but being a man of few words he didn't tell him much. He did watch as the scary knight receives a magical fairy message from her but he didn't allow him to talk to her."

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"At the time, the maiden knight was still angry at him and she was on a super top secret mission that they both didn't want the former knight to be a part of." he replied. "However, he somehow found out where the super top secret mission was and showed up much to the chagrin of the 2 knights. He ended up blowing the mission completely."

"Seriously?" responded Clara looking directly at her Uncle Chuck.

"Hey, the former knight had a vision seeing a deadly assassin. He would try to explain himself to the maiden knight afterwards when they were alone but unfortunately they would end up getting captured." explained the leader of Carmichael Industries.

"By who?" Morgan chimed in.

"The deadly assassin." Sarah answered. "The maiden knight heard the bad guy hurting the former knight but couldn't do anything about it." she added shaking her head recalling that particular memory over in her mind.

"Was he able to use his new fighting skills?" inquired Devin quirking his right brow.

"Not at first bro." Chuck chimed in. "The former knight felt like a loser but it was the maiden knight who encouraged him causing his fighting skills to kick in. He knocked out the deadly assassin and they escaped but would end up being surrounded. Fortunately, the scary knight arrived to saved the day vanquishing all the bad guys."

"Tell me there is at least a happy ending to this." Clara stated.

Chuck nods. "There is. The tiny red headed queen allows the former knight to not only be part of the team again but also allowed him to pursue his quest to be a knight. As for the maiden knight, that's another story that involves the red headed knight and the surprising news she shared."

"What news?" wondered Ellie.

"She was getting married." Sarah chimed in causing eyebrows to raise within the room.

XXX

"For reals?" asked Alex who was familiarized with her earlier in the story.

"It was for a mission that maiden and former knight were a part of." firmly stated Sarah. "The red headed knight wasn't the type to get married…_ever_. She loved the adventure and thrill of being a knight." she added knowing it's the absolute truth.

"So I take it the maiden and former knight had to pose as a couple. Am I right?" questioned Ellie.

"Yup. It was totally awkward for the both of them more so for the maiden knight." the blonde beauty recalled.

"Why Auntie Sarah?" inquired Alexis.

"Well Lexi…" Sarah pauses for a moment as she glances over at her husband knowing this is the first time he going to hear it. "…she had fallen in love with the former knight but when the red headed knight confronted her about it she denied she was in love with him." she added noticing a smile appear on her husband's face.

Clara quickly chimes in. "She basically lied to herself then."

"Lying is wrong." said Alexis putting her own 2 cents into the mix.

"That's right sweetie." retorted the blonde beauty. "She broke the one rule that all knights followed which was knights don't fall in love. It's because she was lying to herself that she put up a wall between her and the former knight."

There is a brief silence within the family room by that would quickly Chuck when Chuck speaks up. "I guess it didn't help matters any that while on the mission with the red headed knight, the former knight kept wanting to talk to her about what happened."

"Afraid not." retorted Sarah.

"Dude, he became _that guy_." Clara said shaking her head in disappointment towards her lanky uncle. "That's just sad."

A low but clearly audible chuckle is heard from Casey upon hearing what his young neighbor said to his browned haired teammate. In response, the former government agent receives a look that according to Clara as if someone farted. He didn't care at all and truth be told Chuck knew that as well as he hears him continue with the story attempting to ignore the comment made by his niece.

"Anyways…" responded Chuck eyeing his niece the turning his attention to everyone else in the room. "…all 3 knights went to where the red headed knight and her so called husband to be would be celebrating. While the scary knight kept everybody in attendance busy, the maiden and former knight would sneak off in order to find the secret chamber where the bad guy kept what they were looking for."

"What daddy?" inquired S.J.

"A small metal chest but there was a problem when they found and inevitably stood in front of the doorway of the secret chamber." explained Chuck.

"Let me guess, booby traps." Morgan chimed in.

"Booby traps." he repeated back to his best bud. "However, he was able to get past them by using his new abilities. The way the former knight avoided the traps was a lot like how Katherine Zeta Jones carefully moved her away around the lasers in the movie Entrapment also starring the best James Bond _ever_ Sean Connery." added Chuck voicing his own impression of the iconic actor.

"That scene is awesome dude. Katherine Zeta Jones is hot." stateed the bearded little man.

"Excuse me." questioned Alex facing her husband.

Morgan is briefly silent and then turns to his wife. "Not as hot as you babe." he added with a wide smile on his lips.

"And don't you forget it mister." she retorted playfully poking Morgan in the chest. She then leans forward to lightly press her lips against his.

The kiss shared between Morgan and Alex causes an initial reaction amongst not only the adults in the room, but the kids as well. The biggest reaction came from S.J. who voices his displeasure. "Ewwww. Stop being mushy." groaned the 6 year old.

"Roger that." grumbled Casey.

After giving Morgan another quick kiss just to playfully jab her father, she cuddles with her husbands and then turns to her friend Sarah asking her a question. "Did the former knight get the small metal case Sarah?"

The blonde beauty answers. "Yes he did and it impressed the maiden knight very much. However, before he stepped out from the secret chamber, he trigger the booby trap and got locked in it. It was up to her to save him and she had to hurry because a gas was released inside the chamber."

"Was it deadly?" inquired Ellie expressing concern on her face.

"It didn't kill the former knight but it did cause him to say something to the maiden knight that she did not totally expect to hear. He passed out saying it once she got the chamber door opened." Sarah said glancing at her husband.

"What did he say?" wondered Clara with absolute curiosity as she directs her attention to her uncle.

"He said…" responded Chuck as all eyes fall on him. "…I love you." he added causing heartfelt smiles to be seen within the room except from Casey.

XXX

"I hope the maiden knight didn't respond back with a thank you like Ross did when he said it to Emily at the airport in a Friends episode." stated Morgan.

"She did not Morgan." replied Sarah shaking her head. "What she did was something far different than that.

"What did she do mommy?" wondered S.J. peering up at his mother.

"The maiden knight beat the former knight up son." Chuck interjected leading his son to avert his attention to him. A look of utter shock is seen on not only on his face but the faces of those sitting in the family room except for Casey who exudes a smirk on his. He totally ignores it and commences to explain what he meant by being beat up by the maiden knight. "You see, the tiny red headed queen ordered the maiden knight to further his training to be a knight and let's just say she was releasing some of the pent up anger she was feeling out on him." he added raising both eyebrows as he glances at his wife.

"Brutal but he deserved it." stated the 13 year old teenager. In response to his young niece, Chuck merely nods his head in agreement knowing he really did deserve it to which his wife acknowledges his error in judgement at the time.

"Ouch…" responded Devon. "…I bet that didn't feel awesome for the former knight." added the heart surgeon.

"It did not but he understood what she was trying to do and that was to trigger his new abilities. In order to do that, she wanted him to hit her but he refused because according to him…" Sarah answered glancing at her husband. "…he didn't want to hurt her."

"What happened?" asked Alex with vapid curiosity.

"The maiden knight beat him up again. Afterwards, she stood over him saying he couldn't hurt her…physically and emotionally." answered Chuck. "As he lay there in pain, he knew he had to fix things with her but didn't know how yet."

There is brief pause as Chuck and Sarah exchange half hearted smiles. The moment between the two would inevitably be their son posing a question. "What happened to the red headed knight?"

"I got this." chimed in Morgan. Upon saying that, all I eyes fall on him as he continues that particular part of the story. "The red headed knight approached the trusted squire and told him to give the small metal case to the former knight. He would agree only if she would attend a festive party in celebration of he and the former knight becoming roommates, which she did."

Chuck immediately interjects. "What the trusted squire and 3 knights didn't know was the red headed knight was captured. Not only that, the bad guys showed up with her at the celebration the trusted squire was throwing and they had to act quick but there was a problem."

"What Uncle Chuck?" asked Lexi clutching her hello kitty doll.

"Not only were citizens of Buymoria in danger, but the trusted squire gave the small metal case back to the bad guy." he firmly stated directing his attention to his bearded best friend.

Upon hearing that Casey and Clara simultaneously give the same response. "Moron." the two stated in unison causing the both of them to look at each other expressing a smirk.

"Hey, _he_ didn't know and the trusted squire just wanted to make a statement to the red headed knight that she couldn't treat him with disrespect." he firmly stated.

"So what happened?" asked Ellie.

"I don't know. The trusted squired blacked out." Morgan said shaking his head.

"It was good that he did." Sarah chimed in. "You see, after the scary knight made everyone leave the celebration the bad guys and good guys had a standoff with their swords pointed at each other." she added.

"Oh snap!" S.J. responded with eyes wide open.

"After a brief battle, the jilted husband's henchmen were knocked out but the jilted husband held the red headed knight hostage. It was a tense standoff." the proud marine stated.

"I hope she's okay." said Lexi.

"Don't worry small fry." responded Chuck. "She was saved after the former knight said something that he was also trying to say to the maiden knight." he added witnessing the little girls expression turn from being worried to being happy.

"What?" inquired Alex cuddling up next her husband.

In that instance, Sarah chimes in sharing what her husband said. She turns her attention and locks eyes with him. "What he basically said was that the maiden knight took a chance to fall in love for the first time but being a knight you have to shut your feelings off burying them deep down inside. Those feelings would mess up her life causing her to get herself vanquished but she would realize that by opening her heart she learned how to love."

"Yeah." Chuck softly agreed with a smile on his face.

The special moment between husband and wife is broken up by the sound of Clara's voice. "Are you crying?"

The spy couple hear that and clearly expect Ellie, Alex or both in tears responding to the teenager. However, it's not either of them who got emotional as the two hear the individual respond to the teenager's question. "No…" sniffed Morgan composing himself. "…dust in my eyes." he added waving his hand in front of his face as Alex comforts him.

A resounding grunt is heard from Casey as he witnesses in his mind a sad excuse for a man expressing what he refers to as lady feelings. The former NSA agent shakes his head in disappointment clearly wondering why his daughter chose him. His thoughts concerning the matter are broken by the sound of his young neighbor's voice.

"Right." replied Clara rolling her eyes at his Uncle's bearded best friend. After a few chuckles in Morgan's expense, she directs her attention to Chuck asking him a question. "Please tell me there is a happy ending to this at least."

"I think so." replied Chuck. "The maiden and former knight would patch things up but it will take time to get back to where they were."

"At least it's something." Alex chimed in as she continues comforting her considerably emotional husband.

Sarah retorted. "It is. What touched her the most was what the red headed knight gave her before she left on new mission."

"What?" asked Devon.

"A magical orb bro. She took it from the bad guy and it contained something involving the former knight when he was trapped in the secret chamber." the blonde beauty stated as she glances at her husband who intently listens as does everyone else in the room. "When she touched, it showed the former knight saying something before he said I love you to the maiden knight. She didn't hear the first time because she was too busy saving him at the time."

"What did he say?" asked Ellie with vapid curiosity.

"He shared with her about why he didn't run away with her." said Sarah. "He apologized and the reason he did that is because he basically did it for her. He told her that he couldn't turn his back on people who need help now that he has his new abilities. Ultimately, it was the maiden knight who taught him to choose something bigger and putting aside your own personal feelings for the greater good. That's what he chose. He chose to be a knight for his friends, family and most important for her."

"That's sweet." the eldest Bartowski sibling said expressing a smile towards her little brother.

"That's so touching." responded Alex waving her hand in front of her face.

"I know right." blurted out an emotional Morgan turning to his wife as they comfort each other.

Chuck quirks his right brow at his best friend but his attention would be averted to his brother-in-law. "The former knight is a pretty awesome guy." firmly stated Devon.

"I agree." nodded Sarah as she reaches over to hold her husband's hand.

"He's cool." smiled Clara.

"I want to be just like the former knight when I grow up." proudly proclaimed S.J.

Casey grunts upon hearing that. In his mind, one Bartowski is enough but two would causing him to go nuts. In any case, S.J.'s response causes his parents to expresses wide smile leading Chuck to peer down at his son. "I bet you will buddy." he responded reaching over with his free hand and tussling his hair.

The atmosphere in the family is light hearted when 4 year old Alexis gets her uncle's attention. "Uncle Chuck."

"What's up small fry?" he answered acknowledging his best friend's daughter.

"What happens next?" the little girl inquired.

"What happens next is…" he responded knowing how difficult the story is going to be. "…a mysterious new knight shows up that turns the lives of the maiden and former knight upside down." added Chuck briefly turning to look at his wife who knows what's up.

"Oh great, not again!" hollered Clara shaking her head and throwing her hands in the air in absolute disbelief. After hearing that, a hush falls within the room as Clara and everybody else in the room with the exception of Casey unknowingly prepare to hear an unbearable tale that was most definitely difficult to experience for Sarah and Chuck.

XXX

_**NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	29. The Plywood Knight

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, another chapter posted once again folks. I combined vs. Operation Awesome, Vs. First Class, and Vs. Nacho Sampler together. Thanks to__** yvonnefan **__for suggesting the idea of using a magic carpet in place of the airplane in Vs. First Class. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and will own season 4 tomorrow. Season 5 starts Oct. 28th instead of the 21st. Bummer._

**The Plywood Knight**

XXX

"Calm down sweetheart." responded Ellie to her 13 year daughter. "You're getting yourself worked up over nothing." she added reaching over with her left hand rubbing the small of her back.

"As if mom." Clara quickly retorted turning to face her mother.

The serious expression on Clara's face causes Ellie to furrow her eyebrows. In that instance, that particular look given combined with the way she responded tells the good doctor that her child knows something. It leads her to lean slightly over to her left and whisper in her daughter's ear. "Do you know?"

Ellie leans back hoping the answer she receives isn't the one she fears. In her mind, she doesn't want her daughter to know or even be a part of the life that her own brother tried to shield her from. Unfortunately, she is now a part of it and hopes to God she doesn't become a part of it as well. Her worst fears are realized when Clara simply nods in response. The eldest Bartowski sibling's eyes widen as her attention immediately turns to her little brother who, along with everybody else in the room, witnesses the whole interaction between mother and daughter. As for Chuck, he exudes that I'm a dead man expression on his face as he's prepared to possibly get a tongue lashing of epic proportions. However, that doesn't happen as Clara stops her mother from doing so.

"Mom…" softly responded Clara. "…chill. Don't freak out." she added expressing a hint of a smile. "I figured it out on my own."

In that moment, her worst fears are realized as a mother but at the same time she knows how smart her little girl truly is. She knew someday that Clara would find out about their secret life and it would be her or quite possibly Devon telling her when she is much older. It wouldn't be the other way around and this soon she thinks to herself. As much as Ellie is angry, she has to accept it hoping her daughter doesn't become a part of the family business but in the back of her mind she knows there are no guarantees of that happening. After all, she not only has Bartowski blood running through her veins but their also a stubborn bunch. That particular thought causes her to shake her head a bit expressing a silent chuckle as she reaches over taking her daughter's right hand and squeezes it with her left.

The special mother-daughter moment is subsequently broken by the sound of S.J.'s voice speaking up. "What did you figure out?" inquired the 6 year old.

The young woman without missing a beat quickly turns to her cousin to give him an answer. "There is no Santa Clause snotrocket."

"WHAT!" Alexis and Stevie blurted out in unison.

Instantly, Casey/Grimes and the Bartowskis going into crisis management mode in order to keep the two kids from balling their eyes out. Of course, tears immediately flowed for little Lexi and as for S.J. he got riled up to the point of arguing with his 13 year old cousin. After getting the kids calmed down by telling Santa is in fact real and an apology given from Clara at the urging of her parents, the bedtime story continues on once the situation settled down.

"All righty then…" stated Chuck raising both eyebrows. "…moving on with the story." he adds turning his attention to everyone in the room. The new mysterious knight would appear after the handsome healer was captured by The Order of the Circle. Thankfully, they not only let him go but he was unharmed."

"Wait." responded Ellie. She suddenly recalls that particular event in question her baby brother is referring to.

"What's up sis?" wondered Chuck turning his attention to his older sister.

"So that's what happened to the handsome healer." she retorted looking directly at Chuck then turning to her husband sitting beside her.

"Why?" chimed in Sarah. "What's your version of the story El?" inquired the blonde beauty with vapid curiosity.

Upon saying that, Chuck's eyes immediately widen as he turns his head looking at Devon who he sees scoot behind his wife for protection. They both realize they are going to be killed once Casey knows why after all these years he's been getting the stink eye from Ellie whenever he brings a bottle of wine for family dinners. The two men prepare and hope the former marine is not unleashed of them.

"Well…" she begins suddenly noticing Devon right behind her. "…my version of what happened is that the former knight and the handsome healer told her that the reason her husband was missing was because the scary knight was in the dungeon." she explained turning her attention to Casey.

It's at that point, the former NSA agent quirks his right brow and expresses a low but clearly audible grunt. The scowly look he gives off are like laser beam directed at the two men as he investigates further on the apparent cover story told to his lovely neighbor. "Why was the scary knight in the dungeon?" grumbles the proud marine.

"The former knight said he was drunk and the handsome healer added that he not only went to the bathroom on his himself but was showing off his nakedness to the citizens of Buymoria." Ellie answered causing Casey to express a snarling death towards Chuck and Devon.

"Dad…" Alex interjected looking directly at her father. "…breathe." she added attempting to calm her father down and avoid mass homicide on two men.

"Where is a bonsai tree when you need one." Morgan said out loud.

Chuck and Devon fear for their lives once they see the anger building within Casey. In the brown haired man's mind, it's like the Incredible Hulk turning into an even bigger and scarier Hulk. However, the two if them have two things going for them to avoid being killed…Sarah and Alexis. Fortunately, Sarah didn't need to step in as little Lexi uses her little Jedi powers of cuteness to calm him down.

Chuck uses the opportunity to apologize to his burly teammate. "Listen, if I were the former knight he would apologize to the scary knight…"

"So would the handsome healer." Devon interjected raising his finger in the air and peeking over his wife's head."

The silence in the room is deafening to the point where a person could quite literally hear a pin drop. From Morgan's point of view, it was like watching the OK Corral scene Tombstone starring Val Kilmer and Kurt Russell. All it really needed was a piece of tumbleweed to roll on by but unfortunately one didn't. The tense situation felt within the family room comes to it's crescendo when the enforcer of Team Chuck gives his response.

"Just get on with the story Bartowski." Casey firmly stated eyeing his lanky teammate.

"You betcha." Chuck quickly replied resuming the bedtime story for his own health and well being. "Uh…where did I leave off?"

"The mysterious new knight." Clara chimed in.

"Thanks Clara Bare." responded the leader of Carmichael Industries who gets a nod back from his niece.

"What's his name Uncle Chuck?" inquired 4 year old Alexis.

"His name was…" he begins as Ellie, Alex, and the 3 kids listen intently. "…the plywood knight." added Chuck leading to looks of confusion expressed on their faces.

XXX

"Why was he named that?" wondered Alex quirking her right brow.

"I'll take this one." Morgan chimed in. "You see babe…" The bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski turns to his wife to answer her query. "…even though the mysterious new knight was considered dashing he had the personality of piece of plywood." he added with a nod.

"Think of it this way." responded Chuck as all eyes fall on him. "He looks like Superman."

"Which one daddy?" wonders Stevie peering up at his father.

Chuck peers down at his son. He had introduced S.J. at an early age to the 4 versions of Superman…Dean Cain, Tom Welling, Brandon Routh and the best superman of them all Christopher Reeves. However, he uses as the best example at who in his mind Shaw closely resembled to answer his query. "The one from the movie Superman Returns buddy starring Brandon Routh."

"Oh cool." the 6 year old replied.

"That movie was awesome…" Morgan retorted. "…but the plywood knight not so much." he added shaking his head.

Sarah chimes in taking the reigns of the story telling. "You see kids, the plywood knight showed up when a member of The Order of the Circle told the handsome healer to vanquish him thinking he was a knight."

"Thanks to the former knight's help…" interjected Devon. "…he pretended to vanquish him." he added giving a nod towards his brother-in-law.

"That's awesome." stated Clara expressing a smile towards her father. In her mind, she always thought her father was pretty lame even though he is a doctor but after hearing his exploits as a spy she sees him a new light.

"Yup." replied Chuck. "Unfortunately, what the 3 knights didn't know was that the plywood knight would become their leader."

"That stinks. What made him so special and did the red headed queen know about this?" inquired 13 year old Clara shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes she did. What made him special was that the plywood knight was an expert in battling The Order of the Circle." Casey explained. "As much as they disliked it, the 3 knights were stuck with him and he knew about the former knight having not only visions, but fighting abilities as well."

"Wow. So what happened next?" wondered Ellie with vapid curiosity totally riveted by the story involving her husband.

"Well, the plywood knight wanted to use the handsome healer in order to capture the lady bad guy who was ordered to vanquish him. The former knight refused to use his brother-in-law as bait." stated Chuck.

"He did something stupid didn't he." Clara responded shaking her head looking directly at her Uncle.

Chuck is about to object when Casey chimes in. "I'm starting to like this kid." grunted the former NSA agent.

"Anyways…" interjected Sarah eyeing her partner. "…the former knight sent a magical fairy to the bad guy telling her that it's him they're really after. Needless to say that when the scary and maiden knight found out they were none too please with what he did." the blonde beauty added. "The 2 knights wanted to help him get out of the mess he put himself in but the plywood knight ordered them not to much to their chagrin."

"What? Why?" inquired Morgan.

"I don't like him very much." proclaimed Alexis shaking her head expressing her dislike for the plywood knight.

"He wanted to see if he could handle himself." responded Chuck. "If I recall, the former knight handled himself pretty well taking out two of the lady bad guy's goons thinking like MacGyver."

"Who?" inquired Clara.

"He's like James Bond but never uses a gun. It was a television show from the late 80's and ended in the mid 90's." Chuck receives a blank stare from his young niece and continues to try to explain further in order to help her understand. "The main character is Richard Dean Anderson and he also went on to star in the awesome series Stargate: SG1."

"If you say so uncle chukles." responded the young teenager.

"Listen, I have both series on DVD if you…" "It's at that point, Casey expresses a irritated grunt that Chuck clearly hears leading him to continue with the story. "….and I'm moving on." After taking a brief moment to compose himself, he continues on. "To make a long story short, the lady bad guy was vanquished by the plywood knight and because of that the handsome healer would be safe."

"Yay!" hollered Alexis.

"I'm glad to hear that." stated Ellie as her husband wraps his arms her from behind.

"Me too." adds Clara expressing a smile towards her father.

"At the secret lair, the plywood knight didn't like that the former knight let feelings for those he cared about prevent him from vanquishing the lady bad guy. However, the maiden knight came to his defense and told him that sometimes it helps to have something to lose." Chuck recalled.

"I'm glad the maiden knight was there to set him straight." responded Alex witnessing Chuck and Sarah exchange smiles with each other.

"So am I." chimed in Ellie agreeing with Alex's sentiment.

"So what happens next daddy?" asked S.J. peering up at his father.

Once again, Chuck peers down at 6 year old son in order to answer his question concerning the next part of the story. "The plywood knight gave the former knight his first mission to go on alone without the scary and maiden knight at his side."

"Oh snap!" the 6 year old retorted with eyes wide open expressing a huge smile on his face.

"That's not all buddy because you see the mission would involve the former knight riding on a magic carpet." he said reaching up to rub the top of his son's head.

"Awesome! Just like Aladdin." S.J. hollered.

XXX

_The maiden and scary knight didn't like the idea of the former knight going alone on his first mission. In their minds, he couldn't be protected but the plywood knight believed he would do a great job and nothing would change his decision to allow the 2 knights to go with him. The former knight however was thrilled about it and nothing would stop him from going even when the maiden knight shared her concerns about his safety. When the former knight got on his magic carpet and flew in the air to the far off land for his mission, he wasn't alone because there were other people flying on magic carpets as well. For the first time in his life, he felt the rush of excitement but also a sense of fear because he wanted to prove to the maiden, scary, and plywood knight that he could it. While he was soaring through the air with the wind blowing through his hair, he met a fair maiden who was flying on a magic carpet right beside him._

"Oh really." Alex responded quirking her right brow.

"Did she look like princess Jasmine Uncle Chuck?" inquired 4 year old Alexis with vapid curiosity.

Chuck immediately knew where little Lexi is heading with her line of questioning. True, it has been years since Hannah crossed his mind but after recalling his first solo mission to Paris given to him Shaw it would inevitable that she would be part of the story. As much as he is uncomfortable right now sharing his first meeting with her, it's equally as uncomfortable for his wife who is hearing this for the first time. Plus, it doesn't help matters that his teenage niece started humming A Whole New World just to have fun with him. _Great, just what I need another mini version of Casey_.

"Yes she did kiddo…." he replied briefly glancing at his wife. Chuck quickly changes the subject concerning the mission he was on. "….BUT that's not important. What's important was who he also saw while flying on his magic carpet to the far away land that he was supposed to go to for a mission." added the brown haired man.

"Who did he see dude?" wondered Morgan.

"A member of The Order Of The Circle Morg. The former knight immediately had a vision of him and he was one bad dude." Chuck replied. "Needless to say, after telepathically contacting the plywood knight he told him that his real mission was to get a key from a guy who not only looked like Stone Cold Steve Austin, but could easily snap him in half like a twig."

"So what did he do?" Ellie chimed in.

"What he had to in order to prove that he was worthy of becoming a knight. It meant he would have to cast a magical spell taught to him by the plywood knight to put the big bad guy to sleep so he could get the key." answered Chuck.

S.J. chimes in peering up at his father. "Did he get the key daddy?"

"Not the first time son but the former knight did cast the spell to make the big bad guy fall asleep." respondd the proud father to his 6 year old son. Chuck remembers nearly screwing up knocking Panzer out with the KGB drug hidden within the pen Shaw gave him. Thankfully, there was more than enough in the pen itself to shoot into the big guy's mouth as he was being nearly choked to death by The Ring enforcer. "It was tough but the second time around he would eventually find the key." he added.

"Awesome." responded the 6 year old with a wide smile.

"So it was a pretty easy mission for the former knight." stated Devon.

"You would think so but there was a big problem." retorted the Team Chuck leader.

"What problem?" inquired Sarah.

"The big bad guy somehow broke the deep sleep spell that was cast on him and came after the former knight. A battle ensued between the two the men." Chuck recalled.

"Oh snap!" responded S.J.

"You got that right little dude. A battle in the air sorta like the light saber duel Obi-Wan Kenobi had with Anakin Skywalker at the volcano planet Mustafar. That was pretty epic." Morgan stated.

"You could say that buddy but the battle they had involved swords." he replied back knowing it was actually a true statement. "Anyways, he was able to defeat the big bad guy but what the former knight didn't know was that he had a lady partner who revealed herself to him. To make it even worse she poisoned him and demanded the key back." stated Chuck.

"What!" responded an astonished Ellie. "Did she have an antidote?" inquired the eldest Bartowski sibling expressing concern on her face.

"Yes she did sis and he was able to get it from her. You see, the plywood knight. somehow magically took control of not only her magic carpet knocking it from her hand but the big bad guy's as well causing them to be knocked out." responded the youngest Bartowski sibling. "Anyways the former knight's first mission was a success as he went up against two members of The Order Of The Circle and got a very important key. He would return to the secret lair feeling awesome."

"What did the key open?" wondered Clara.

"It opened a lock box in the small metal case that the maiden and former knight retrieved during the mission with the red headed knight." Sarah chimed in. "Inside the lock box held not only vital information but something important for the plywood knight."

"What was it?" inquired Alex.

"That's what the maiden knight was going to find out." retorted Sarah. "When he approached the plywood knight he is sitting silently behind a table. It was then he asked him a question and…

_**"What's in the envelope Shaw?" she inquired staring intently at him.**_

_**Shaw peers up at Sarah placing the unknown item back in the envelope. He close it and then hands it willingly over the veteran C.I.A. agent. The blond beauty takes it, opens it, and reaches in side with her finger. What she pulls it out, she sees that it's a wedding ring. Her attention on the ring she's holding between her fingers turns to the man sitting behind the desk.**_

_**"She was killed by a ring agent 5 years ago." he answered peering up at her. "Her name was Evelyn Shaw. Eve." Shaw responded with a hint of a smile on his lips. To Sarah, this was the first time he actually has seen him smile. In that moment, she knew why he has made it his mission for the past 5 years to take down the ring. "We both made the mistake the same mistake Agent Walker. We fell in love with spies." Sarah doesn't say a word. All she does, is place the ring back in the envelope and hand it back to Shaw. She stares at him for a few seconds wondering if he truly treated him harshly after knowing what she knows now.**_

"Wow, so sad." responded Ellie.

"Tragic is more like it El." stated Alex shaking her head.

The two women felt sorry Shaw after hearing his back story concerning the death of his wife. Yet, they truly despised him for the acts of evil that he inflicted on their family and they're thankful he's secured in a government facility never to see the light of day ever again. The last they heard he's still mentally deteriorating from the negative effects of the intersect he downloaded into his head. A punishment well deserved in their minds.

"What about the fair maiden Uncle Chuck?" wondered Alexis looking directly at her favorite Uncle.

"Yeah…" Clara chimed. "…what _about _the fair maiden." she added quirking her right brow causing Chuck to feel absolutely uncomfortable as all eyes fall on him.

XXX

"Well…" replied Chuck taking a moment to clear his throat as he glances at his wife sitting next to him. "…the fair maiden would come to Buymoria and be a new female squire." he adds raising both eyebrows.

"It's gonna be like that huh." firmly stated 13 year old Clara nodding her head.

Chuck doesn't verbally respond right away. Instead, he simply shrugs his shoulders knowing that his young 13 year old niece has figured out it's going to be a love triangle but sadly it ends up as a square. "Don't get ahead of me on the story." he stated waving his finger in the air at her. "Besides, you won't believe what happens to the former knight after the magic carpet ride mission." added the brown haired man turning his attention to everyone else.

"What daddy?" inquired 6 year old S.J.

The former reluctant spy peers down at his son and answers him. "The tiny red headed queen informed him that there was a nerdy wizard that was exactly like him in certain ways. He was very smart and magically created an orb filled with fighting abilities."

"That must have been quite a surprise for the 3 knights." responded Alex.

"It was." Sarah chimed in. "Anyways, the red headed queen ordered him to try to befriend him and lure him away from The Order Of The Circle."

"Nice…"Morgan interjected. "…it's like the former knight is luring him away from the dark side of the force and into the light side." he added shaking his head as he listens intently to the story.

"You got that right buddy." nodded Chuck at his best friend. "The biggest surprise was when he touched the orb casting a spell on himself in order to use those abilities to fight off the bad guys. The same bad guys he was working for. He then magically disappeared and it was up to them to find him."

"However, it was during all this that the handsome healer witnessed the former knight lying to his sister and couldn't believe how easy it was for him." Devon retorted looking directly at his brother-in-law. "He didn't like what the former knight was becoming."

Sarah quickly chimes in. "Neither did the maiden knight." she added briefly glancing at her husband. "After the 3 knights located the nerdy wizard in a far away land, it would be the former knight who single handedly captured the scary wizard by casting a binding sleeping spell on him. In that moment, she witnessed a change coming over him. She didn't want him to change and lose the guy that she first met."

"I don't want him to change too." said little Lexi expressing her concerns.

"Don't worry kiddo…" replied Chuck shooting a smile towards his best friend's daughter. "…he's not going to change. Trust me." he adds giving a quick wink to the 4 year old.

The attention on Alexis would inevitably turn to the 13 year old as she asks a seemingly pertinent question. "How about the scary knight?" inquired Clara turning her attention to her Uncle Casey.

"In his opinion, the former knight was doing his job plain and simple. He was on his way to become a knight." grunted the proud Marine.

Chuck witnesses conflicting reactions within the room and soon realized that he needed to keep the story going before an argument ensued. "Listen, the former knight didn't like what he was becoming either and tried his best not become someone he hated." he firmly states clearly recalling sitting at the table downing Johnnie Walker Blue.

There is a brief moment of silence in the room as the impact of what Chuck said could be felt from those who were hearing this for the first time. The silence would inevitably be broken by Clara. "So Uncle Chuckles…" said the 13 year old quirking her right brow. "…did the fair maiden and former knight hook up?"

Instantly, Chuck's eyes widen upon hearing that as all eyes fall on him. He knew he had to make a decision and be truthful knowing that by talking about the most difficult times in his and Sarah's relationship it heals old wounds. Unfortunately, he panics and suddenly threw his own wife under the bus. "The maiden and plywood knight hooked up!" he blurted out.

"What!" Alex and Clara responded in unison with absolute astonishment turning their attention to Sarah.

"Big mistake little brother." muttered Ellie under her breathe shaking her head in disappointment.

"Ewww." bellowed Lexi.

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J.

Casey merely smirks while Morgan and Devon lower their head shaking it in disbelief. Chuck clearly sees the smirk on his burly teammates face and as much as he doesn't want to he slowly turns his head to look at his wife. When he does, he witnesses her just shaking her head expressing a look of angered disbelief telling him she is none pleased with what he just did. _Oh boy._

XXX


	30. A Love Square and Triangle

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, it took a while but another chapter is posted once again folks. I combined vs. The Mask, Vs. The Fake Name, Vs. The Beard, and Vs. The Tic Tac into one story because it's easier that way.. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD and I'm anticipating like ever other Chuck fan the return of new episodes on Oct. 28th._

**The Love Square and Triangle**

XXX

"Are you kidding me?" stated Sarah leaning forward furrowing her eyebrows at her husband.

The blond beauty continues to shake her head in disbelief at what her husband blurted out to the point where it caused an uproar within the Grimes family room. In that moment, she can clearly see him squirming as a mixture of emotions appear on Chuck's face such as remorse but what she's mostly witnessing from the expression on his face is fear. In her mind, she's witnessed that particular expression many times before in the past either involving missions or whenever she became angry at him whenever he did something stupid. When it comes to the latter, it was considered something she inevitably grew to find not only humorous but quite cute as well because of the way he reacted to the particular situation at hand. As much as she wants to the find his usual deer in headlights reaction funny and cute, the former C.I.A. agent couldn't get over the fact he threw her under the bus by throwing all the attention on her relationship with Shaw instead of his relationship with Hannah.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" responded the apologetic brown haired man expressing a sheepish smile.

Sarah is briefly silent as she eyes her husband sitting several inches away from her with their son serving as a buffer between them. A buffer that her husband is most definitely thankful for by the way he's positioning their son close to him, which in her mind is not playing fair. To the loving wife and mother, if her baby boy Stevie wasn't there she would gave given him a quick but hard slap in the arm for that sudden outburst.

"Chuck…"

She doesn't get to finish her response because it's at that point Alex and Clara interject bombarding her with a flurry of questions concerning the maiden knight hooking up with the plywood knight. The questions are strewn together in one incoherent mixture and asked so fast that it's difficult for her to even understand what they're saying. It throws her for a loop to the point where she exudes the same deer in headlights look that her husband had not just a few seconds ago. In that instance, Chuck takes matters in his hands once he sees that his wife is in a situation that he unfortunately put her in.

"Whoa, hold up…" he hollered standing up waving his arms around getting the attention of Alex and Clara. "…time out!" added the leader of Team Chuck forming a T with both hands.

"You're taking all the fun out of this for me Bartowski." grunted Casey sitting back comfortably on his barco lounger with granddaughter on his lap.

Chuck eyes and then points to his burly teammate. He is about to respond to him when his 13 year old niece interjects her thoughts in the situation at hand. "Come on unc…" she stated shaking her head. "…a bomb dropped like that about the maiden knight needs details." added Clara glancing at the blonde woman sitting beside him.

"I agree with Clara." states Alex turning her attention from Clara to Sarah. "Spill girl." added the wife of the little bearded man.

"Honey, I don't think…"

Alex immediately sticks her finger in the air in front of her husband's face while continuing to keep her attention on her blonde friend. "Not now Morgan." said Alex leading the furry man to sit there in silence.

At this point, Sarah finds herself backed into a corner. She not only feels beads of sweat forming on her forehead but a sense of nervousness somewhat similar to when she was anticipating being proposed to by her future husband on the balcony of a truly romantic moonlit night in Italy. The blonde goddess is considerably speechless looking back and forth from Alex and Clara who are expecting an answer. She turns her attention to the one person who put her in the unfortunate situation in the first place…Chuck.

Upon witnessing the desperation in his wife's eyes to save her, Chuck jumps into action in order to rectify the situation. "Listen up Thelma and Louise…"

"Who?" responded the 13 year old quirking her right brow.

"It's from…" The tall, lanky man is about to explain when he suddenly stops himself. He waves off his intended thought in order to get straight to the point. "…nevermind. Listen…" he stated taking a deep breathe and then sitting down in his spot on the couch beside his son. "…to answer your question before I blurted out that the maiden and plywood knight hooked up is yes. The fair maiden squire and the former knight did hook up." Chuck added glancing at his wife.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." retorted the young women turning her attention from Uncle Chuck to Aunt Sarah. "Why did the maiden and plywood knight hook up? Better yet when did they hook up?" added Clara leaning forward with absolute vapid curiosity.

A flabbergasted Sarah has no idea what to do or say causing Chuck to jump into action once again. "Don't answer that babe." interjected Chuck shaking his head briefly.

"Why?" responded Clara and Alex in unison.

"Because…" replied the successful spy business owner. It's at this point, his attention is averted to everyone else in the room mainly Lexi and S.J. who at this point have no idea what's going on expressing a look of wonder. Chuck immediately replaces the serious expression on his face with a smile to light the mood. "…you want to skip ahead and there is no skipping in a bedtime story right rugrats." he added turning his attention to the two younger kids in the room.

"Right!" hollered Lexi with a smile on her face.

"Yes sir daddy!" answered S.J. peering up at his father expressing a smile.

The proud father peers down at his son and then over to his wife. He expresses a reassuring nod to his loving and hopefully forgiving wife to which a gradual smile is expressed by the former wild card enforcer for Langston Graham. Chuck turns his attention back to everyone else in the room and after clapping his hands together he resumes the story once again.

"Anyways ladies…" firmly said Chuck briefly eyeing Clara and Alex. "…it happened after the former knight sent the nerdy wizard away for a long, long time.

"What happened bro?" inquired Devon.

"Well Devon, the plywood knight was on a solo mission of his own and got himself into quite a pickle. That's where the story begins." he says turning his attention from his brother-in-law to the other individuals in the family room.

XXX

_The scary and maiden knight informed the former knight that the plywood knight needed help. He rode of on his horse as fast as he could to the castle where he on a secret mission at. What the former knight didn't know was the fair maiden squire followed him there. It was a team effort as both of them were able to get their fearless leader out before it was too late._

"Did the fair maiden squire know she was helping the former knight on a rescue mission little brother?" inquired Ellie.

The youngest Bartowski sibling shakes his head in response to his sister's query. "As far as the fair maiden squire knew she was simply helping the former knight with a situation that needed fixing and they did fix it."

"What happened next?" asked Morgan.

"Well buddy, the advisor to the king of the Castle hired the fair maiden squire and the former knight to help him just in case something went wrong at his festive party." responded the brown haired man.

"It just so happened…" interjected Sarah. "…that the plywood and maiden knight would also be at the festive party in order to replace a mask that the bad guys were after." she added.

"What was so special about the mask Aunt Sarah?" wondered Clara quirking her right brow with vapid curiosity.

"Well Clara, the mask contained a dangerous weapon that if the citizens of any kingdom breathed it in they would be vanquished." explained the blonde beauty.

"Dude." breathed out an astonished S.J.

"Not awesome." stated Devon.

Chuck nods and then continues on the with the story. "Anyways, fast forward to the festive party where the fair maiden squire and former knight were working alone together in a tower overlooking the festive party."

"Mhmmm." said Clara pursing her lips together and eyeing her tall uncle. "Is that when they hooked up?" added the 13 year old young woman.

The former nerd herd leader clears his throat and briefly glances at his wife who is clearly interested in what his answer is. After taking a quick breathe he responds to his niece's question. "Not exactly because you see the_ fair maiden squire_ made the first move and kissed the former knight."

In that moment, a giggle is heard within the room and all eyes turn their attention to Alexis upon hearing what happened between the fair maiden squire and former knight. That response would be overshadowed by response given to the only son of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. "Blah." responded S.J. shaking his head in disgust.

Sarah briefly peers down at her young son and then up at her husband. "Really. What _else_ did _they_ do?" she wondered quirking her right brow.

"Nothing…" Chuck replied raising both eyes and shaking his head. "…because the fair maiden squire spotted not only the maiden knight at the festive party but the plywood knight as well. He made an excuse to leave to go talk to the 2 knights and when he did he suddenly had a vision."

"What did he see Uncle Chuck?" asked little Lexi.

"Well Lexi, he saw a bad guy that the plywood knight battled once before. It's because of his vision that the 2 knight's leader had to go away leaving the maiden and former knight to replace the mask." the brown haired man answers.

"So I take it the 2 knights next plan of action was to replace the mask." stated Alex.

"You would be correct my friend." Chuck responded quickly pointing at his best friend's wife. "The former knight would be repelling down a rope in order to make the switch and they needed to be quick about it because if not they would be seen. The whole mission would be blown."

It's at that point, Morgan chimes in with a seemingly pertinent question on his mind. "How did he repel down?"

Casey immediately furrows both his eyebrows as he turns his attention to his bearded son-in-law. "What are you lip smacking about idiot?" grunted the proud grandfather of a 4 year old granddaughter.

"You know repelling…" retorted Morgan averting his attention from his father-in-law to his best friend. "…was it like more Toby McGuire going upside down in the movie Spider-Man or Tom Cruise hovering vertically inches above a pressure sensitive floor in the movie? he inquired leading everyone with exception of Chuck just starting at him.

The momentary silence is broken by Morgan's best bud answering his query. "To be honest Morgan, it started out Mission Impossible style and ended up being like upside down Spider-Man."

"Plus, it didn't help that the maiden knight had to deal with a bad guy while she was lowering the former knight to replace the mask with a fake. Luckily, she knocked the bad guy out before anything else bad happened." Chimed in Sarah.

"So the mission was a success?" wondered Ellie.

"Yes and no." Chuck's response causes him to witness confused expressions on those who are listening to the story for the first time. He then explains further why the mission was and wasn't a success. "Yes the mission was a success and no because the fair maiden squire thought the former knight was hooking up with the maiden knight. Story of his life." he added shrugging his shoulders. Upon hearing that a hint of a smile appears on Sarah's lips. In her mind, she's glad that it didn't get any further than just a brief kiss between Chuck and Hannah at the museum. True, even though hearing about what went on back then is difficult to hear it's helping to not only heal old wounds, but past issues that haven't really been resolved. "Unfortunately, the mission wasn't actually a success because the bad guys would somehow capture the fair maiden squire and used her as bait in order to get back what was stolen from them."

"Oh no." responded Lexi with raised eyebrows clutching her hello kitty doll.

"That bites." Clara chimed in.

"Yeah it does Clara Bare." nodded Chuck. "You see…"

_The former knight would rush to the secret lair to inform the plywood and maiden knight that the bad guy contacted him in order to make a swap. Unfortunately, when he arrived the 2 knights found themselves within a protective dome-like shield spell the plywood knight cast because the deadly weapon that was in the mask started spraying out. Needless to say, it was up to the former knight to go back to the Castle to not only rescue the fair maiden squire, but get the antidote for the 2 knights._

"Did he get there in time daddy?" inquired S.J. peering up at his father.

"Of course buddy." replied the proud father peering down at his son. "It took a while but he not only rescued the fair maiden squire but found the antidote with the help of the scary knight as well."

"Luckily, the scary knight didn't have to go back to the secret lair to give the antidote because they were able to somehow come to him. The plywood and maiden knight would be just fine after taking the antidote." said the blonde beauty.

"Thank goodness." responded Ellie.

"That's awesome to hear bro." said the handsome heart surgeon.

"So…" stated Clara leaning forward looking directly at Chuck. "…we know that the former knight and the fair maiden knight had a thing going on. What about the plywood and maiden knight?" added the 13 year old quirking her right brow looking directly at Sarah.

In that instance, it's Chuck's turn to turn the table on his own wife as he responds to his niece's line of question. "Yes, what about the _plywood and maiden knight?"_

This time it's Sarah's turn to take a breathe as she voluntarily reveals what happened between her and Shaw before, during, and after the museum mission. She clears her throat and commences to share what her husband didn't know. "No, they did not have a thing. The plywood knight did flirt before and during the mission to in his own words protect their cover as a couple. He would deny it but he would admit to the maiden knight that he did flirt with her when they were trapped in the secret lair."

"So they didn't hook up?" asked Alex.

"During that time no but there was something going on between the two of them." responded Sarah shaking her head.

There is brief lull within the room but that would quickly be broken. "The former knight and fair maiden squire did hook up." chimed in Morgan leading all eyes to fall on him.

"Oh snap." S.J. responded.

"How do you know?" wondered Chuck quirking his right brow at his bosom buddy.

"Because the trusted squire saw the two of them kissing…" retorted Morgan who immediately turns his attention to Ellie. "…so did the former knight's sister." he added nodding over at his former crush.

Chuck's eyes immediately widen upon that revelation by Morgan. He instantly turns to his older sister who simply raises both eyebrows and nods confirming his best friend's statement. After taking a brief moment to take in that permanent brain stamp he notices Casey smirking at him causing him to just express a stink face towards his burly teammate. His attention would inevitably turn to his wife who has her arms crossed expressing an "oh really" look.

It's at that point, Chuck responds. "You have to remember the former and maiden knight were simply friends at the time."

Sarah sits briefly silent quirking her right eyebrow and then gives her response to her husband's statement by saying only two words. "I do."

The seemingly tense situation between husband and wife is put to ease when Chuck witnesses a small hint of small smile coming from her. That small smile tells him she's okay with what happened leading the moment between the two of them to abruptly end when their son speaks up. "So what happened next daddy?" wondered S.J.

"Well little buddy…" replied Chuck peering down at his son. "…the former knight pretended to be a deadly assassin in order to find out who he was hired to vanquish." he adds leading him to see his son's eyes widen.

XXX

"Dude!" Stevie hollered.

"You got that right S.J." responded Morgan. "It's like the movie War with Jet Li and Jason Statham. Jet Li's character takes the assassin's place who tried to kill him and it turns out Statham was the bad guy all along. Awesome movie." he nodded with a smile.

Chuck expresses a smile and then continues on. "Anyways, the former knight was playing the role of deadly assassin quite nicely."

"Was he alone?" inquired the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"Negative. The scary knight was with him and truth be told he was impressed with how he handled himself when they met up with two bad guys at a tavern." grunted Casey giving a nod to his lanky teammate.

"What did he do Uncle Chuckles?" inquired Clara turning her attention from Casey to Chuck.

"Well, in order to prove to the two Soprano looking wise guys that they were both on the up and up he pulled the scary knight's tooth." retorted the happily married man.

"Yikes." responded a wincing Morgan.

"Oh my." chimed in Ellie shaking her head in disbelief. For Ellie, hearing about the depths of her little brother's actions were amazing and yet at the same time considerably frightening. At the time, her big sister intuition knew something had changed in him and being in a new relationship wasn't it.

"Did it hurt the scary knight?" questioned the 4 year old little girl.

"Not at all half pint. He's a tough guy and has been trained to endure pain." replied Casey. "Plus, the tooth was bothering him anyway and it saved him from going to the dentist." the former NSA agent added.

In response, Lexi nods and it's at that point Devon poses a question relating to story. "So its awesome the 2 knights gained the 2 bad guy's trust but what happened afterwards bro?" the heart surgeon asked with vapid curiosity.

"They scary and former knight went their separate ways. The former knight would join the fair maiden squire, his sister the healer, and her husband for dinner." answered Chuck. "It was an enjoyable time but the fair maiden squire said something that caused him to think how much he's changed."

"What did she say?" wondered Alex.

"She wanted the former knight to meet her family." Chuck replied expressing a far off look recalling that particular event to which Sarah keenly notices.

As Chuck sits there in brief contemplation, Ellie interjects herself into the story. "You see, even though the former knight seemed happy in his new relationship, his sister the healer knew that he was still in love with the maiden knight." she said turning her attention from Chuck to her sister-in-law.

"Is that true?" inquired Sarah turning her attention to her husband.

Chuck simply nods in response expressing a sheepish smile. The moment between husband and wife wouldn't last as they hear a clearly audible groan coming from in between them causing them to peer down at their soon who is looking up at him. "No more mushy stuff. I want to hear about what happened to the bad guys."

"Roger that." Casey grumbled.

The parents of S.J. Bartowski exchange smiles leading Chuck to continue on with the story. "So, the next day while the former knight was performing his duties helping the citizens of Buymoria…"

_The two Soprano looking bad guys took the former knight to a tower where he would use his excellent marksmanship to vanquish his intended target. There was one small problem with that as the intended target was the plywood knight in his living quarters."_

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J. with eyes wide as saucers.

"What did he do?" quickly inquired Morgan listening intently to the story.

"He didn't vanquish him if that's what you're thinking buddy. He merely sat there and cast a spell to where he would be able to listen to the conversation he was having with someone." retorted the spy business owner of Carmichael Industries.

"What conversation and with who?" inquired Alex quirking her right brow.

"With the maiden knight?" chimed in Sarah. In that moment, all eyes fall on Sarah as takes over that particular part of the story that is most definitely difficult not only for her to say but to have her husband hear it pains her. Yet, it's once again a past issue that must be resolved he thinks to herself. "You see, the maiden knight went to the plywood knight's living quarters to share her concerns with how the former knight was gradually losing himself. It was then that she shared with the plywood knight how she was questioning her own identity as a knight."

"They kissed didn't they." stated Clara.

"Ewwww." chimed in little Lexi shaking her head.

Sarah responds by simply nodding and after clearing her throat she continues on with the story as everyone in the room with the exception of Casey listens intently. "The maiden knight also shared with him her real name."

"Seriously?" Alex responded. "I bet the former knight didn't like hearing that." she added turning her attention from her blonde friend to Chuck.

Chuck nods in response. "It hurt but he didn't have time to wallow in self pity or be depressed because he had to inform the two of them the plywood knight was the target to be vanquished."

"Did he?" inquired the Ellie.

"Yes he did but during all the commotion the real deadly assassin, who somehow escaped, showed up and took the maiden knight hostage. It was a pretty intense situation as the deadly assassin threatened to vanquish her." firmly stated Chuck raising both eyebrows.

"What happened?" wondered Clara with eyes wide open.

"The deadly assassin was vanquished of course and the maiden knight was saved." responded Chuck.

"How?" Morgan asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"You know, the former knight never really knew who vanquished the deadly assassin but I'm pretty sure he would be thankful that the maiden knight was alive." retorted the leader of Team Chuck.

"We all would be." stated Alex.

"The scary knight vanquished the deadly assassin." chimed in Casey expressing a nod to the best partner he ever had.

In that instance, Chuck and Sarah look at each other knowing now their burly teammate's expertise in being a sniper. The spy couple then turn their attention to Casey leading Sarah to respond. "I think the maiden knight would be eternally grateful for what the scary knight did in order to save his partner."

"So would the former knight." chimed in Chuck giving a nod to the former government agent.

"Awesome. So all is well." stated Devon clapping his hands and rubbing then together.

"Not necessarily…" interjected Chuck. "…because even though the maiden and plywood knight were now in a relationship the former knight and the fair maiden squire wouldn't be."

"What did he do daddy?" asked Chuck's 6 year old son.

"The former knight went to go meet the fair maiden knight and her family but he wouldn't stay long. It was there that he told her that things wouldn't work out and his life is pretty complicated." he stated. "That was the last he saw of the fair maiden squire."

"It must have been hard on him to do that." said Sarah expressing a soft, comforting smile towards her husband.

"It was but at least he knew that the fair maiden knight and her family would be safe from danger." responded Chuck. There is a momentary silence in the room but that would soon change as the happily married man speaks up. "Anyways, things would increasingly become difficult for the former knight afterwards because he couldn't talk to anybody about what he was feeling. It wasn't until the secret lair was taken over by members of The Order Of The Circle that he spilled his guts to the one person that he could ultimately trust."

"Who?" Alex, Clara, Ellie, Devon, S.J. and Lexi responded in unison.

"The trusted squire…" Morgan responds with a wide smile. "…that's who." he added as looks of disbelief are expressed towards the bearded little man.

XXX

"Seriously?" stated Clara. "How did _he_ of _all_ people end up finding out about the former knight's secret?" added the curious 13 year old looking directly at Morgan.

"Well, my dear Clara…" Morgan retorted. "…he found out by accident when the bad guys opened up a secret passageway and he followed them in there. Once he found out their plan to blow up the secret lair he had to tell the former knight."

"Yup. As much as the former knight encouraged him to let the Buymoria knights handle it, the trusted squire was dead set on the both of them going in Rambo style to save the day."

"They both got captured didn't they." stated the teenager quirking her right brow.

"Yes…"nodded the bearded man. "…yes they did." he added witnessing Clara nodding to his response.

"So how did they escape?" wondered Alex.

"Well, the former knight hadn't had any visions as of late causing him to be benched by the plywood knight. It was then that the maiden knight asked if anything was wrong and asked if he wanted to talk but he declined for obvious reasons." answered Chuck.

"Get to the point Bartowski." grunted Casey.

"I am big guy." answered the former nerd herd leader. He turns his attention from Casey to everyone else in the room. "While down in the secret lair, the former knight revealed to the trusted squire his other life and to his surprise he was excited. He wanted to know everything and since they weren't going anywhere being that they were captured he shared what happened to him starting from day one."

"The trusted squire sat there listening to what really happened on the first date with the maiden knight and everything that happened since. Afterwards, he was officially rehired as his best friend after previously firing him earlier." Morgan said leading a chuckle to be heard within the room. "In any case, he tells the former knight that it must be awful to pretend be in a relationship with someone he clearly loved."

"As much as he wanted to deny it, the former knight was clearly in love with the maiden knight to which he agreed that he was. He had to thank his trusted squire for making things clear for him." stated Chuck giving a nod to his bosom buddy who reciprocates one back. He then turns his attention to his wife who is restraining herself from crying upon hearing that. The special moment between the two would be interrupted by Devon speaking up.

"Kudos to the trusted squire. That's awesome to hear." chimed in Devon.

"He can surprise you that's for sure." responded Ellie.

"Wow…" said Clara. "…the trusted squire actually was helpful." she added.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." retorted Morgan shaking his head looking directly at Clara. He is about to speak his mind when Alex stops him and then softly presses her lips against his causing him to express a smile afterwards.

"What happened next Uncle Chuck?" inquired little Lexi clutching her hello kitty doll.

"Well small fry, its because he was able to finally get things off his chest that his fighting skills kicked in and beat up the guys." replied Chuck.

"So did the trusted squire." Morgan quickly chimed in.

"Really?" Clara responded quirking her right brow.

"Yes he really did. Sure, he may have knocked out the bad guy with a large stick when he wasn't looking but he knocked him out nonetheless." the bearded little man retorted.

"Awesome. The secret lair was saved." saix S.J. with absolute excitement.

"It was baby…" Sarah answered peering down at her son who looks at her. "…but what the former knight and the trusted squire didn't know was that the plywood knight planned on blowing up the secret lair."

"WHAT!" responded Chuck and Morgan in unison.

"Are you serious?" Ellie stated with absolute astonishment.

"Wow, just wow." said Alex shaking her head.

"I don't like him very much. He's a big fat doody head." chimed in Lexi.

"A big fat doody head indeed." repeated Devon in response to the 4 year old girl.

"Relax. The plywood knight never lit the fuse." grunted Casey.

"Well, that's nice to know." stated Chuck shaking his head leading him to turn to his best friend whose eyes are as wide as saucers. The attention on him would inevitably turn to his older sister posing a question.

"What happens next?" inquired Ellie.

"Well, there was a mission where the scary knight turned to the dark side and joined his commanding officer who was a member of the Order of the Circle." Chuck stated.

"Aw man. The scary knight turned into a bad guy? That is so not awesome." Clara stated with disappointment.

"He had a reason to join them." chimed in Casey.

"What was the reason big guy?" inquired Morgan.

"The scary knight's former commanding officer threatened to vanquish his one true love if he didn't obey his orders to steal something. He did and ended up getting in trouble with the red headed queen who ordered the maiden knight to take his sword from him." Casey replied.

"Stealing is wrong." Said Lexi turning to looking at her grandfather.

"It is half pint. So don't do it okay." Casey softly said expressing a smile.

"Yes sir." replied Lexi expressing a wide smile in return.

"What did the scary knight steal dad?" asked Alex with vapid curiosity.

"A magical pill that makes a knight's fears go away. He would become a super knight in the field of battle with no emotions whatsoever. Anyways, if you're wondering if the scary knight took it he didn't but the former knight did when he was protecting the scary knight's first love." stated the proud marine.

"Dude!" responded S.J.

"Sort of like Universal Soldier starring Jean-Claude Van Damme and Dolph Lundgrin." stated Morgan raising both eyebrows.

"You could say that Morg." retorted Chuck. "The former knight didn't feel any fear as he fought the bad guys. He came close to vanquishing one bad guy with his bare hands when the maiden knight stopped him from doing so." he added glancing at his wife.

"I'm glad that she stopped him." said Ellie giving a nod to her sister-in-law.

Sarah nods back and then interjects her thoughts into the particular part of the story. "When she saw the former knight holding the bad guy by the throat she was scared for him and didn't want him to become a killer. Thankfully, she got through to him and that's when the realized what he was about to do."

"It was an eye opening experiencing for the former knight night to say the least." Chuck said raising both eyebrows.

"So what happened with the scary knight's true love?" inquired the elder Bartowski sibling.

"Casey immediately chimes in. "After vanquishing his former commander with the help of the maiden knight they would find that she was safe and unharmed. Once things settled down he found out something very surprising."

"What?" asked Clara.

"The scary knight actually had a daughter." chimed in Alex causing the 3 kid's eye to go completely wide. "When she rushed into her house and past the 3 knights she immediately went to check on her mother to see if she was okay."

"Did the scary knight talk to his daughter?" wondered S.J.

"The former knight encouraged him to talk with her but the scary knight wanted to keep his true love and daughter safe from danger." replied Chuck.

"He would keep in contact with her but never let on who he really was." chimed in Casey.

"So what about the scary knight? Was he still in trouble with the red headed queen even though he helped save the day?" asked Devon.

"Affirmative. The tiny red headed queen thanked him for going beyond the call of duty but he would be stripped of his knighthood." firmly stated Casey.

"That stinks." S.J. responded shaking his head.

"It does snotrocket." Clara's attention on her cousin turns to the man sitting off slightly to her left. "What was the scary knight going to do now?" wondered Clara looking directly at her Uncle Casey.

"He didn't know. What he did know was that while he and the former knight were standing in his empty living quarters, he gave him a piece of advice concerning the maiden knight." he said glancing at his blonde partner.

"What advice might that be?" inquired Sarah expressing a hint of a smile.

Casey takes a moment and then responds to the best partner he has ever had. "What the scary knight basically said to the former knight was the maiden knight was a good woman and it's still not too late for him."

"The scary knight is one awesome individual." firmly stated Devon giving a nod to his long time neighbor.

"Wow…" responded Morgan. "…the scary knight encouraged the former knight to go after the maiden knight." he adds expressing a smile towards his burly teammate.

The smile would quickly fall flat once he sees the scowly expression on his father-in-law's face. In that instance, Chuck responds to what his best bud said. "The scary knight can be very surprising and the former knight most definitely took his advice because now he was a man on a mission." stated Chuck.

"That's what I'm talking about." chimed in the bearded man proud as punch hearing that bit of news.

"Yay!" hollered Lexi bouncing up and down on her grandfather's lap.

"A true fairly tale love story." remarked Alex.

"Awesome." hollered S.J.

"What mission might that be." Ellie aseds knowing full well the answer is.

"The mission other than becoming a full fledged knight was to win the heart of the maiden knight from the plywood knight…" Chuck stated. "…and nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing it." he added turning his attention to his wife expressing a smile to which his wife reciprocates one in return.

XXX


	31. Fight To Win Maiden Knight's Heart

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, it took a while but another chapter is posted once again folks. I combined vs. The Final Exam, Vs. The American Hero, and The Other Guy into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD and I'm anticipating like ever other Chuck fan the return of new episodes just 4 days away._

**Fight To Win Maiden Knight's Heart**

XXX

_The fight to win the maiden knight's heart would be tough knowing how much the plywood knight was considered stiff competition…pun intended. It would get even tougher for the former knight when the knight's leader, the maiden knight, and the tiny red headed queen informed him that he would be taking his final test in order to become a full fledged knight._

"What was the final test?" inquired Morgan with intense curiosity looking directly at his best friend. "Like the test Al Pacino's character put Colin Farrell's through in the movie The Recruit?"

"Not really buddy." replied Chuck shrugging his shoulders. He continues with the story in order to explain further what his final test he meant. "Instead of being locked in some kind of metal container being mentally and physically tortured, the plywood knight sent him on a field test simply telling the former knight to keep a watchful eye on a particular knight that was considered a bad guy. In other words, a traitor to the kingdom of Buymoria."

"That's it…" chimed in Clara expressing a mixture of disappointment and confusion. "…just sit and watch. That sounds boring." added the 13 year old.

"Trust me sweetie." stated Sarah eyeing her niece-in-law. "It may sound boring but it was anything but to the former knight who was taking his final test to be full fledge knight seriously." nodded the blonde beauty who inevitably receives a nod back from Clara.

"So what happened?" asked the curious 4 year old embracing her hello kitty doll.

In that instance, Chuck takes his cue to resume the story starting with when he woke up the following day. "What happened small fry, was the next day the former knight found the maiden knight sitting at his table and she totally freaked him out."

"What was she doing there?" wondered Alex quirking her right brow.

"She was simply observing." chimed in Sarah. "While the maiden knight did that, the former knight listened to a message sent by way of a magical fairy from the tiny red headed queen. The message basically contained instructions on his final test to be a knight." the blonde beauty added.

"Where would the former knight be taking his final test?" wondered Devon.

Chuck immediately chimes in resuming the story once again. "It would be at a very tall tower in the outskirts of Buymoria. Fast forward to the maiden and the former knight sitting in a hut waiting for the traitor knight to show up."

"Did they talk and if so what did they talk about?" inquired Ellie quirking her right brow.

"They did sis." Chuck replied. "Well, the former knight mainly talked…"

In that moment, Clara interjects her thoughts into the mix. "Of course." she said shaking her head.

The former nerd herd leader turns his attention to his young niece upon hearing her response. After briefly eyeing her and getting eyed back, he once again resumes the story. "Anyways…" he said looking around the room. "…the former knight basically asked for a second chance with her."

"Did they kiss?" blurted out Lexi expressing a wide eyed, hopeful smile.

For Chuck, it's a question that has been asked many times before but has not gotten the right response for his best friend's daughter who has expressed disappointment each time. In his mind, the answer he gives to the 4 year old little girl hopefully doesn't disappoint her. "Almost small fry." he replied leading him to notice a hint of smile being expressed by her.

"What happened dude?" the little bearded man asked.

The happily married man gives his answer to his best buddy. "The traitor knight is what happened. It was the former knight's cue to perform his final test to be a knight and needless to say he passed. Granted, he had to fight off a few bad guys and scale outside the tower naked…"

"Wait…what…hold up!" Clara instantly hollered waving her hands in the air. "Why was the former knight naked?" the 13 year old added quirking her right brow.

"That's what _we all_ like to know?" chimed in Ellie expressing concern in her eyes.

Chuck clears his throat and attempts to explain why. "It's a long and complicated story but it involves blending in with the surroundings." In that instance, confusing stares are being expressed on the eyes of everyone in the room with the exception of Casey and Sarah causing him to explain further. "The former knight did have something covering his bottom half when he confirmed the identity of the traitor knight but afterwards he unfortunately…uh…lost it."

"How?" asked Lexi.

"You know what…" Chuck responds shaking his head. "…it doesn't matter how really." After clearing his throat once again, he quickly changes the subject. "What does matter is the former knight passed and the next day he met with the former scary knight who not only was adjusting not being a knight anymore, but was busy helping the citizens of Buymoria."

"Why?" asked S.J.

"He just wanted to thank him for all that he did buddy." replied Chuck peering down at his son. He vividly remembers how Casey wasn't in the thanking mood knowing it really wasn't his final test to be a full fledged spy. In hindsight, he should have picked up on the clues concerning his burly teammate's behavior but he was too excited to even notice. "And because he was so thankful he gave him a present."

"Cool. What was it?" asked the 6 year old.

"A sword from the secret lair." answered Casey. "The former scary knight knew it was illegal for the former knight to do that but he took it anyway."

It's at that point, Morgan chimes in expressing an inward thought in his head outwardly. "Something tells me that is going to be important to know later on in the story."

Chuck nods and then gives his retort. "Maybe Morg."

"So what happens next?" asked Ellie with curiosity.

"What the former knight didn't know was that the maiden and plywood knight were in the secret lair talking." stated Sarah leading those in to the room to listen intently. "The plywood knight informed her that the former knight's final test would be later that night." she added raising both eyebrows as she briefly glances at her husband.

"I thought the former knight already had his final test." questioned Clara shaking her head in confusion.

"So did the former knight." said the brown haired man. The attention that was on Sarah now falls on Chuck as he reveals the other part of the story that in his mind will raise everybody's eyebrows including his sister's. "After meeting with the maiden knight in the secret lair, she and the former knight would meet for dinner."

"Did they kiss?" the 4 year old asked once again expressing hope in her eyes.

This time, Chuck shakes his head in response to his best bud's query. "Not this time kiddo. You see, the maiden knight told him that his final test wasn't over."

Sarah immediately chimes in. "As Chuck said, the former knight's final test wasn't over and she told him that in order to become a knight he would have to do one final thing."

"What?" inquired Alex leaning forward and listening intently.

"Vanquish the traitor knight." Chuck chimed in leading dead silence to suddenly blanket the Grimes family room.

XXX

"I don't know what to say." Ellie responded shaking her head in disbelief. To even hear that coming from her baby brother's mouth is so unbelievable because she never imagined in a million years him doing that. In her mind, she hopes in heart of hearts that he didn't end up killing that guy even though he was bad. For her, she would most definitely see him in a different light knowing he killed someone in cold blood to the point where things would certainly change between the two of them.

"Did he?" asked Alex with a mixture of hesitance and reluctance.

"Yeah dude…" Morgan chimed in staring directly at his best friend. "…did he?" he added slowly leaning forward.

"I'll answer that but not right now." Chuck immediately witnesses the natives getting restless as they express groans of disappointment causing him to quickly get back on track with the story. "_Listen_…" he emphasized. "…after meeting the maiden knight he would have to use a sword that she gave him to vanquish the traitor knight. When she took her leave, the traitor knight would eventually show up."

"The maiden knight didn't go far. She stayed closed by to keep a watchful eye on the former knight." firmly stated the blonde goddess.

"Needless to say…" continued the happily married man. "…the former knight would find himself chasing after the traitor knight. The chase seemed to last forever but he would eventually catch up to him. As the traitor knight lay on the ground, the former knight raised his sword."

As much as Ellie didn't want to know the answer she forced herself to ask her little brother a very important question that could possibly change the course of their relationship. "Did he vanquish him?"

"Yes…" The answer Chuck gives causes Ellie to immediately close her eyes. She shakes her head in disbelief. "…and no." the leader of Team Chuck said leading the oldest Bartowski sibling to quickly open her eyes looking directly at her brother.

"What?" questioned Ellie.

"You're not making any sense unc." responded Clara shaking her head in absolute confusion.

In Chuck's mind, he's thoroughly enjoying the suspense factor when it comes to the story. He soon realizes he needs to continue on or he'll not only have a possibly mutiny on his hands, but suffer bodily injury as well at the hands of his young niece or his sister by the way she's looking at him. "The traitor knight was vanquished but not by the former knight."

"Who did it?" asked Lexi.

Casey is about to respond when Morgan beats him to the punch. "The former scary knight!" he blurted out. "Am I right?"

A brief silence blankets the room as everyone stares at Morgan then slowly turn their attention to Chuck. "Morgan is right. The former scary knight vanquished the traitor knight."

"The _reason_…" firmly stated the former NSA agent. "…the former scary knight vanquished the traitor knight instead of the former knight is because he knew he couldn't do it. It's not in the former knight to be a killer." he grunted. "They both agreed to never tell anyone about what happened."

"Thank God." responded Ellie with absolute relief.

"Did the maiden knight actually see what happened?" asked Alex expressing absolute curiosity.

Sarah simply shakes her head. "No. When she got there, she saw from afar the former knight standing over the vanquished body of the traitor knight. Nobody else in sight. As far as _she_ knew, the former knight vanquished someone in cold blood and in her mind it was all _her_ fault."

"Her fault?" Why?" wondered Morgan.

"It's because of the maiden knight that the former knight wanted to become a knight. She truly felt guilty about it so much so that she talked with the plywood knight about her final test to be a knight."

As much as Clara wanted to groan out loud after hearing that her Aunt Sarah talked with the other dude instead of her Uncle Chuck, she retrains herself and poses a question to her. "What was the maiden knight's final test to be a knight like?"

The question causes Sarah to briefly pause but then answers the question. "It was a horrible experience for her and let's just leave it at that." the blonde beauty nodded to which Clara reciprocates a nod of understanding back.

"So what happened afterwards?" inquired Ellie. She senses the subject needed to be changed leading the good doctor to look directly at her little brother.

"Well El…" replied Chuck. "…the newly crowned nerdy knight returned home and sent a magical fairy to the maiden knight but she didn't answer it. That's when he heard a knock at his door and he thought it was her but it wasn't."

"Who was it?" asked Devon.

"One of the tiny red headed queen's knights. She was there to escort him to her kingdom." responded the brown haired man. "In that moment, the nerdy knight's life was about to change." he added as looks of amazement and disbelief are expressed in the eyes of those sitting in the room with the exception of 2 former agents of course.

XXX

_The nerdy knight arrived at the tiny red headed queen's kingdom. He initially got lost finding where her thrown room was but would eventually find her and stand face to face with her. It was there that she informed him that he would be traveling to a far away land and pretend to be someone else for a mission. He was hesitant at first to accept the mission and the tiny red headed queen keenly noticed. The nerdy knight shared his concerns with her and much to his surprise she told him that he could take some time for himself before he goes off to his first mission. What she also informs him that he would be given time to choose his team much to his surprise. After leaving her throne room, he approached one of the tiny red headed queen's knights who asked him where he would be going and he responded by saying back to Buymoria._

"After returning home from the red headed queen's kingdom, the nerdy knight immediately put his plan into action in order to win back the maiden knight's heart. He also had the help of the trusted squire, the handsome healer, and last but not least the former scary knight." said Chuck.

"Yeah buddy." responded a proud Morgan. "Those three combined to be like fire chief Charles Bales played brilliantly by Steve Martin in the movie Roxanne." Once again, the bearded man receives a myriad of stares causing him to explain further. "You know, big nose…." he added touching his own honker. "…and he helps a dashing fellow fighter win the heart of Roxanne played by the gorgeous Daryl Hannah but he ends up falling in love with her. Long story short, Chief Bales and Roxanne end up together."

The attention on Morgan would abruptly end when Casey exudes a scowly expressing and looks directly at his lanky teammate. "Get on with the story Bartowski." he grumbled.

"Getting on with the story big guy." he quickly stated. "Anyhoo, after talking things over with his boys, the nerdy knight quickly rode off to the secret lair where he would find the maiden knight. When he approached her, it was considerably awkward to say the least for him. After a bit of small talk he got straight to the point and said…

_**"You know the CIA, they're sending me to Italy. You wouldn't believe the villa they're putting me up in. I'm suppose to be some rich young playboy, but who cares about that, the point is Sarah, I want you to go with me."**_

"_**Chuck, I can't."**_

"_**No, Beckman said I get to choose my own team. The cream of the crop and that's you!" he said pleading to the point of almost begging her.**_

"_**I'm going to Washington okay and I'm going with Shaw."**_

_**For Chuck, it seems to him like she added the last part to hurt him. "Wait a minute, wasn't this the plan? There's nothing stopping us from being together. I passed my spy test." he emphasized and pleads to her again.**_

_**"That's why I can't be with you okay, you're not, you're not the same guy I fell for." For the C.I.A. agent, the pain was slightly audible in her voice, but she tried and succeeded in keeping her agent mask up.**_

"_**How, why, because I'm an agent now? How am I not the same guy?" he asked her with confusion clear in his voice.**_

"_**You killed somebody Chuck, I saw you kill the mole!" she exclaimed.**_

_**In that moment, Chuck is almost relieved there is still some emotion there, even if it is disappointment and pain. "Sarah, I know what you think you saw on the train tracks, but it's not that simple, it's more complicated than that, it's not what you think, and I need you to believe me." he said with his voice dripping with despair.**_

"_**I don't." her voice now clearly filled with pain, remorse, and disappointment.**_

"It was at that point, the plywood knight appeared. The nerdy knight informed him of where the tiny red headed queen would be sending him for his first mission and that's when the plywood knight took the nerdy knight to share his experiences of the same location he went to years ago." shared Chuck.

"That stinks the maiden knight didn't believe him." S.J. chimed in.

Upon hearing that, Chuck peers down at his son who look up at him and responds. "It does buddy but you have to remember the maiden knight still believed the nerdy knight vanquished the traitor knight."

"It's because she still believed that…" stated Sarah peering down at her son well. S.J.'s attention turns from his father to his mother. "…her affection towards the plywood knight grew stronger. Later that evening, the maiden knight and the plywood knight would go on a romantic dinner together."

"Where was the nerdy knight?" asked Alex.

"He was sitting in a horse drawn carriage along with the former scary knight, trusted squire, and the handsome healer." Devon chimed in. "They were planning their awesome strategy to get the maiden and the nerdy knight together." he added.

"After talking it over…" interjected Morgan. "…they used the trusted squire's plan…"

"Let me guess it didn't work." interjected Clara.

"The plan actually worked. The trusted squire distracted the plywood knight by leading him away from the maiden knight." Casey responded.

"You are correct big guy. It gave the nerdy knight the opportunity to sit down and talk with the maiden knight." retorted Chuck.

"What did they talk about Uncle Chuck?" asked Lexi.

Chuck is about to respond when Sarah chimes in concerning that particular part of the story. "Well Lexi, they basically talked about their relationship and why it wasn't going to work for her. They would have talked more but something happened."

"The trusted squire was used as human shield by the plywood knight and got electrocuted by an energy ball thrown by one of the members of the Order of the Circle." chimed in Morgan. "He needed a change of trousers that night." he softly muttered under his breath.

In that instance, Devon shakes his head after hearing Morgan's responds. "No, that wasn't it. What happened was the handsome healer tackled the plywood knight through the window of the place they were eating the romantic dinner at."

"And that's when the trusted squire, the handsome healer, and the scary knight got shackled in chains. When the former knight's sister got news of this she would get the 3 of them out of Buymoria's dungeon. Let's just say she wasn't to thrilled about what happened." chimed in Ellie.

"I bet." said Alex. So what happened afterwards?" she inquired with curiosity looking directly at Ellie.

"Well, the nerdy knight's sister learned the 3 of them were helping her brother win back the maiden knight's heart. When she heard that, she couldn't believe he asked _them_ for help instead of _her._" retorted the brunette doctor.

"It wasn't too long before the nerdy knight would seek out his sister." said Chuck glancing at Ellie expressing a hint of a smile. "Even though she was angry at him, what she ultimately said gave him the push he needed to fight for the maiden knight." he added.

"What did she say daddy?" asked S.J.

Chuck briefly looks down at his older sister and then peers down at his 6 year old son answering his query. "What she said was that the maiden knight was special. It's because she's special the nerdy knight should go far beyond what he's capable of and never quit. Plus, he should uphold the family name and act like the man he truly he is."

The nerdy knight's sister is awesome." said Lexi expressing a smile on her face.

The entire room agrees with that sentiment as Devon leans in to give his wife a quick peck on her right cheek. As for Chuck, he shoots a loving smile to his older sister. After the special brother-sister moment is over, he continues on with the story. "Anyways, after being given that much needed pep talk the nerdy knight road off on his horse to the secret lair. When he got there, he saw the maiden and plywood knight kissing."

"The _reason_ they did…" interjected Sarah. "…is because the plywood knight was going to sacrifice himself in order to save not only the secret lair, but his fellow knights as well from the bad guys. He would then swallow a magical pill in order for the tiny red headed queen to track him and ultimately send her fire breathing dragon to destroy the Order of the Circle's secret lair. Once he did, he left leaving the 2 knights in the secret lair." she added.

"Was it destroyed?" wondered Alex.

Chuck chimes in. "Yes but not before the former knight saved the plywood knight with help coming from an unlikely source."

"Who?" inquired Devon.

"The jester squires." replied Chuck who notices a questionable look on everyone's face causing him to respond. "Don't ask." he added shaking his head.

"The maiden knight would arrive after the nerdy knight locked her in the secret lair. Beforehand, he told her that it's because she loved the plywood knight that he was going to save him because the nerdy knight loved her that much. After he left in order to save the plywood knight, the maiden knight tried desperately to escape from the locked secret lair but to no avail." stated Sarah.

"It wasn't until that she sent a message to the former scary knight who was helping the citizens of Buymoria that she was freed." chimed in Casey nodding at his partner.

"Anyways…" continued Chuck. "…the bad guys were destroyed by the fire breathing dragon, the plywood knight was saved, and after the maiden knight received praise from the tiny red headed queen. Afterwards, when things settled down she and the nerdy knight talked."

"Did the former knight do most of the talking again?" inquired Clara quirking her right brow at him.

"He _might_ have but that's not the point." Chuck replied waving his hand.

"Did they kiss?" interjected the 4 year old once again.

"Yes they did." responded Chuck pointing at his best friend's daughter. His response causes Lexi to express a bright smile on her face leading his attention to go from her to his niece Clara. "Anyways, the _point_ Clare Bare is the former knight laid it all on the line and basically told the maiden knight he would be waiting for her so they could run away together." the brown haired man retorted.

"Did she?" asked Ellie looking directly at her sister-in-law.

"It's hard to say." replied Sarah. "However, it wasn't until a visit at her living quarters from the former scary knight that put things into perspective for her. You see, when she opened the door…"

_**"You got a sec?" asked Casey standing in front of Sarah apartment door.**_

_**Casey notices she's somewhat hesitant but lets him in as if she's in a hurry. "Huh, yeah. Sure come on in." When he walks into her apartment the first thing he sees is all her clothes and a black bag on her bed telling him she's leaving. The question is with whom is she leaving with? "Can I get you a drink or anything" she asked.**_

_**"No. no. I can't say I just want to come by and tell you something about Bartowski." he calmly stated glancing behind him.**_

_**"Well, if you came to plead his case then that's not really necessary."**_

_**"He didn't send me. He doesn't know I'm here." he quickly responded looking back down at the clothes on the bed being packed. "I just wanted to tell you something in case it changed anything." Casey pauses. "He didn't kill the mole."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I did." he firmly stated turning around to look Sarah eye to eye. "He didn't have the stone to pull the trigger. The kid's not a killer." As he takes a deep breathe, he could see Sarah taking all what he said in. "Just not wired that way unlike us. Just though you should know. See ya around." he said giving a hint of a smirk towards Sarah as he passes her heading straight for the door.**_

_**"Casey." He turns around to look at her with the mindset that the ball is in her court now. What are you going to do Walker he thinks to himself. "Yeah?"**_

_**"Thank you." Sarah said with a smile on her face.**_

_**The proud marine softly grunts as he turns towards the door behind. "You have a nice life Walker."**_

"That's sweet." said Alex smiling at her father.

"The maiden knight would be eternally grateful to her partner for what he said to her." said Sarah giving nod to the best partner she ever had. "Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to meet up with the nerdy knight to run away with him."

"Why?" asked a curious 4 year old Lexi.

"The plywood knight showed up and told her they would be going on an impromptu mission." replied Sarah.

"The nerdy knight didn't know that and as he was waiting for the maiden knight to meet him, he was suddenly summoned back to the secret lair by the tiny red headed queen. When he arrived there, she informed him that her knights found a magical sphere that held a past event concerning the maiden knight's final test to be a knight." stated Chuck

"You see, it involved a traitor knight she vanquished many years ago concerning her final test to be a knight and the situation was directly related to the plywood knight." added Sarah recalling that particular even over in her mind once again.

"How?" inquired Alex.

"You see…" responded Chuck taking a brief moment as all eyes fall on him. "…the traitor knight that the maiden knight vanquished was the plywood knight's wife." he added leading to see everyone's eyes go completely wide.

XXX

"Now that's a twist." proclaimed Morgan in absolute stunned belief.

"Did the maiden knight find out?" wondered Clara looking directly at her Aunt Sarah.

"She did and to her surprise the plywood knight wasn't angry." responded Sarah shaking her head. "As odd at it may seem, he instead comforted her knowing she was responsible for his wife's death."

"When it came to the nerdy knight…" stated Chuck. "…he arrived at the location where the plywood knight took the maiden knight. He wasn't alone as he had back up with him thanks to the former scary knight who helped him. In any case, when he entered the abandoned Castle, he saw the two of them hugging but his quiet presence wouldn't be quiet for long when the nerdy knight's back up stormed inside."

"What happened next?" wondered S.J. leading his mother to peer down at him.

"What happened next baby is the plywood, nerdy, and maiden knight returned to the secret lair. While the plywood knight talked with the tiny red headed queen, the maiden thanked the nerdy knight for saving her and very much appreciated the large battering ram that he brought with him." she said expressing a smile as she glances at her husband.

"Wow…" stated Morgan. "…the nerdy knight went all out." he added looking at his best bud.

"Would _you_ for the woman_ you_ love?" asked Chuck turning to look at his wife.

In that instance, Morgan looks at his wife and then smiles. He returns his attention back to bosom buddy and responds. "You bet."

The special moment between the two couples would inevitably be broken up by a groan and grunt. It would lead to Ellie asking the next question concerning the story. "What did the plywood knight and tiny red headed queen talk about?"

"She basically asked the plywood knight if he was willing to work with the maiden knight knowing she was responsible for vanquishing his wife. His answer was yes and thus a mission was prepared where he and the maiden knight would sneak into another secret lair of the Order of the Circle much to the nerdy knight's chagrin." Sarah chimed in.

"As said before, the nerdy knight didn't take the news well at all that maiden and plywood knight would still be working together." said the brown haired man.

Morgan instantly chimes in. "You got that right. The trusted squire would find him drunk drowning his sorrows in ale and he tried to take it away from him. Unfortunately, the former knight's visions kicked in and he found himself tied up. What was worse…" added the bearded man "…he was misquoting lines from a very popular play and when it comes to the limerick associated with the play let's just say he totally ruined it for him."

"Anyways…" interjected Sarah expressing a bit of a chuckle. "…the maiden knight would enter their living quarters to see not only the trusted squire tied up but the nerdy knight dressed in nothing but his undergarments. There was a bottle of ale beside him as he played a lute or a guitar as it's also known as."

A concerned Ellie wonders what happened pertaining to that particular situation between Chuck and Sarah. "So what did the maiden knight do?"

"Well, after freeing the trusted squire, she sat by the nerdy knight and talked to him. Actually, he did most of the talking." stated Sarah.

"Again?" Clara responded shaking her head in disappointment.

"Again." repeated Chuck in a mocking manner leading the two of them to exchange stink faces. It would quickly be broken up by the sound of an agitated grunt causing the happily married man to resume with the story. "Okay…" he said composing himself. "…the nerdy knight basically asked her if she loved him and that was it."

"What was her answer?" asked Devon. "I hope it's an awesome one."

"It was." stated Sarah. "The maiden knight said yes she loved him and gave him one main reason why. It concerned the first time they met and she ended up telling him that he's her nerdy knight." she says turning to face her husband expressing a loving look towards him." added the blonde beauty.

"So…" stated Clara leaning forward and quirking her right brow. "…are they finally together at this point?"

Chuck expresses a smile and then nods to confirm his niece's question. "Yup."

"I'm glad they finally got together because they are truly meant to be with each other." proclaimed Alex.

"I agree babe." the bearded man chimed in agreeing with his wife. His attention on his wife would soon avert to his best friend. He leans forward looking straight at him "So what happened on the mission dude? Details man."

Chuck expresses a wry smile upon hearing the eagerness in his best friend's voice concerning the mission he and his wife went on with Shaw. He doesn't want to leave him hanging too long or his head could possibly explode. However, if it were possible he would have the ability to grow it back like the character Jeebs from the movie Men In Black he thinks to himself. The brown haired inevitably responds to his furry buddy. "Well…"

_After the trusted squire helped the nerdy knight sober up, he and the maiden knight joined the plywood knight at the secret bad guy lair. While the two of them were preparing to drop down to take the main bad guy in charge by surprise, he found himself being considerably paranoid._

Sarah immediately chimed in. "The nerdy knight thought the plywood knight would find out that he and the maiden knight were now together. Plus, he was concerned about his mindset since their leader found out the woman he loves killed his wife."

"Fast forward to the maiden and nerdy night about to enter the secret chamber when daggers are suddenly thrown down on them." Chuck said. "The nerdy knight thought the plywood knight was exacting his revenge on the 2 knights. What really was happening was he was in the middle of a battle with two bad guys. After he vanquished them, the maiden and nerdy knight safely entered the secret chamber.

"The 2 knights would eventually find themselves face to face with the main bad guy in charge. Needless to say, it was getting pretty crowded in the secret chamber with people suddenly appearing out of nowhere." stated the blonde beauty raising both eyebrow. "They would find themselves outnumbered but the plywood knight would save the day. After retrieving a magical orb from the main bad guy in charge, the plywood knight told the maiden and nerdy knight to leave."

"Why?" asked little Lexi.

"He vanquished the main bad guy in charge by himself and that totally surprised the both of them." chimed in Chuck.

"So I guess mission accomplished then." proclaimed Morgan leaning comfortably back on his couch next to his wife.

"No so fast buddy." responded Chuck.

"The magical orb the knights retrieved from the vanquished main bad guy in charge didn't have anything relevant except that it was created in a far away land. That meant the maiden and the plywood knight would have to make their way there by orders of the tiny red headed queen." replied the brown haired man.

"What about the nerdy knight?" inquired Ellie.

"The tiny red headed queen ordered him to stay behind." answered the youngest Bartowski sibling. "With the 2 knights going off to the far away land, the nerdy knight would return to his living quarters and that's where things would take a serious turn."

"What happened?" wondered Alex with absolute curiosity.

"The nerdy knight used a magical mirror to showed him the battle the plywood knight was in." chimed in Morgan. "However, while he was watching something caught his eye and he immediately turned into Robert Downy Jr. getting into Sherlock Holmes mode or better yet the dude who plays Monk that used to be on the tv show Wings. That was…"

"Get to the point moron." grumbled Casey.

"The _point _is what the trusted squire saw was the battle between the bad guys and the plywood knight was completely fake." the bearded man said.

A astonished gasp echoes within the family room leading Ellie to chimes in as she looks directly at her sister-in-law. "Then that means…"

"Yeah. It means the maiden knight was in grave danger." firmly stated Sarah.

"Did they save her?" asked Lexi expressing concern on her face.

"Not at first half pint. They first went to the secret lair to contact the tiny red headed queen but unfortunately she didn't believe him. Plus, she was angry that the nerdy knight allowed the trusted squire in the secret lair." Chuck answered.

"It was at that point, the trusted squire suddenly realized they had an ace up their sleeve." Morgan chimed in.

"What?" inquired Alex.

"It was the former scary knight." firmly stated Casey. "You see, the trusted squire convinced the former scary knight to take action and so he did but not before telling him to retrieve something."

"What was it?" Ellie wondered.

"His black cloak." replied the former NSA agent.

In that instance, Chuck quickly takes over the next part of the story. "The nerdy and former scary knight didn't waste any time as they hopped on a magic carpet flying as fast as they could to the far away land that the maiden knight was at."

"In the meantime, the maiden and the plywood knight were already in the far away land. As they walked, she suddenly had déjà vu and then realized she was in the same place where she took her final test to be a knight." sid the blonde goddess. "It was a set up. Unfortunately, the maiden knight was too late in trying to defend herself when she was hit with a spell that paralyzed her. She could see and hear everything but couldn't move at all." Sarah takes a brief moment for herself. As she does, she witnesses all eyes widen as she retells the tale of her capture by Shaw and it's at that point she continues on with the story. "However, it wasn't the plywood knight who cast the spell."

"Who mommy?" inquired her 6 year old son.

Sarah peers down at S.J. and answers his query. "The main bad guy in charge who the 2 knights thought the plywood knight vanquished. Well, after capturing the maiden knight she would listen to their diabolical plan and she heard everything the two bad guys were saying. After a while, she watched the main bad guy in charge leave. It was just the plywood and maiden knight alone."

"Was she saved." stated Lexi expressing absolute concern on her face.

Chuck simply smiles as he responds to his best friend's daughter. "Of course kiddo because you see the nerdy knight approached from behind and…

_**"It's almost time to go." Shaw sinisterly stated.**_

_**As he was beginning to stand, Chuck threw aside his napkin and drew his firearm on the Ring double agent.**_ _**"How'd you find me?" Shaw asks not bothering to turn around turning to look at Chuck.**_

_**"I read your file. Every mission you've been on. Every paper you wrote at West Point. Every travel request. You come back to this place every year to mourn your wife's death. It made morbid sense that you'd want Sarah to see it, too." Chuck replied with his aim unwavering.**_

_**"Smart…" Shaw admitted. "…very smart."**_

"_**You're under arrest. Now stand up." ordered Chuck.**_

"_**You should pull the trigger now. Kill me." firmly stated Shaw.**_

"Did he unc?" inquired Clara listening very intently to the story.

"He hesitated and that was his mistake. The two battled each other but the experienced plywood knight's fighting skills were far too superior to his even with his own fighting abilities. The nerdy knight would be knocked down and he just sat there as he watched the plywood knight take the maiden knight away." responded Chuck leading him to see looks of absolute disbelief being expressed. He at that point, continues on. "Don't worry because he quickly got up retrieving his sword that he dropped during the battle and went after the woman he loved." All eyes are on Chuck at this point as he continues on with the story. "The 3 knights would find themselves on a bridge overlooking the water where the plywood knightwas going to drop her in. It was then and there the nerdy and plywood knight faced off drawing swords on one another."

"Like Highlander…" chimed in Morgan. "…there can only be one." he added.

It's at that point, Alex pats her husband's arm and motions for him to be quiet so that Chuck can finish the story without any further interruptions. Morgan reluctantly does leading his wife to turn her attention to the man sitting to her left. "Go on."

"Morgan's right, there can only be one and the plywood knight wasn't _the one _as he was vanquished by the nerdy knight falling into the water." A quasi celebration rings out upon hearing that bit of news. After it settles down a bit, Chuck resumes the story. "This time he had a real reason to vanquish someone because the woman he loves was in grave danger. The nerdy knight almost lost her but he didn't as his arms were around her never letting go her ever again."

"Question." stated Clara raising her finger in the air.

"What is it Clare Bare?" replied Chuck.

"What happened to the former scary knight?" inquired the young teenager.

"The former scary knight captured the main bad guy in charge…" chimed in Casey. "…and because of that he contacted the tiny red headed queen who allowed him to become a knight once again."

Yet another quasi celebration rings out within the family room concerning that bit of news. After the celebration dies down, it's Alex who poses a question. "Was the maiden knight okay since a spell that was cast by the main bad guy in charge caused her to become paralyzed?"

"The spell eventually wore off as the maiden knight woke up in bed. When she looked around she found herself in a very beautiful cottage with a great view. She wasn't alone because the nerdy knight was with her." said Sarah. "He explained to her what had happened and…"

"Did they kiss?" 4 year old Lexi suddenly blurted out. It caused a groan and grunt to be clearly heard in the family room.

An amused chuckle is expressed by the proud father of a 6 year old son as he briefly peers down at him. He then turns his attention towards the 4 year old little girl embracing her hello kitty doll. "Yes they did."

Sarah quickly chimes in. "Afterwards, they would receive a message from the tiny red headed queen by way of a magical fairy. It was for another mission but the two of them decided not to answer her back."

"_I_ wouldn't have." responded Clara. "After all that they both went through and…"

"Did they kiss?" little Lexy blurted out again expressing a wide smile.

Chuck briefly turns his attention to his wife expressing a smile then back to the rambunctious little girl. "You could say that kiddo." he replied know they did more than just locking lips in that Paris hotel room.

"So what happened next?" asked S.J.

"What happened next baby…" responds Sarah peering down at her son. "…is the maiden and nerdy knight run away together. They get in trouble because of it." she added as she sees the eyes of her 6 year old son go completely wide.

XXX

_**NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANY REVIEW IS A REVIEW NONETHELESS!**_


	32. Fugitives, Two Legends, and A Tooth

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, it took a while but another chapter is posted once again folks. I combined vs. The Honeymooners, Vs. The Role Models, and The Tooth into one story. I apologize if it short and a bit rushed but I wanted to finish it so I could get to the best 3 part arc concerning Shaw's return. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD and I'm anticipating like ever other Chuck fan the return of new episodes just 4 days away._

**Fugitives, Two Legends, and A Tooth**

XXX

"Where did they go?" asked Clara with vapid curiosity.

"To be perfectly honest Clara…" replied Chuck. "…the nerdy and maiden knight didn't know where they were going. One thing was sure they wanted to spend _a lot _of time together." he emphasized raising both eyebrows. Chuck instantly notices in the corner of his right eye 4 year old Lexi opening her mouth. In that moment, he anticipates what she is about to say causing him to quickly point his finger as he turns his head looking directly at her. "Yes kiddo, they kissed." he added witnessing the cutest bright smile on the little girl's face.

The attention on the precious little girl would inevitably turn to her mother Alex chiming in to pose in her mind a pertinent question. "Just out curiosity, how long did it take before the nerdy and maiden knight actually hooked up because you did say they spent a lot of time together?" she states eyeing the couple sitting to her left.

Chuck and Sarah immediately acknowledge her with a slight nod knowing what she's trying to ask without saying it out loud because there are young kids present. The spy couple turn to each other briefly expressing some nonverbal communication. Afterwards, it's Chuck who takes the initiative to not only answer the question, but be tactful about it as well.

"Well Alex…" the brown haired man responded clearing his throat. He pauses for a moment to think about it and then uses the best example he can come up with. "…you've seen the movie 40 Days and 40 Nights starring Josh Hartnett right?"

Alex nods in response to Chuck's question. "Of course, who hasn't. It's a pretty awesome movie."

"It is babe." chimed in Morgan turning to his wife. "The plot of the movie is basically Josh Hartnett's character swearing off…" Alex instantly clears her throat eyeing her husband in order to nonverbally tell him to choose his words wisely. Morgan doesn't get it at first but he would soon get the point. "…he swears off spending a lot of time together with a girl he likes kids." he nodded expressing a sheepish smile to the 2 youngest kids in the room.

The 13 year old daughter of Ellie and Devon Woodcomb quirks her right brow at her bearded uncle. She momentarily shakes her head and then turns her attention to the couple sitting directly across from her on the couch. "How does that movie even relate to the maiden and nerdy knight unc?"

"I'll tell you…" replied Chuck clearing his throat once again. "…you see it took more than 40 days and 40 nights for the nerdy and maiden knight to be spend quality time together." he firmly adds raising both eyebrows.

"A billion years?" chimed in Lexi.

"Not that long sweetie." Sarah chimed in expressing a smile. An echo of amused chuckles are expressed within the room upon hearing the answer the little girl gave. "It was less than that. Way less." the blonde beauty added.

"A million mommy?" asked S.J. peering up at her mother.

In that instance, Chuck peers down at his 6 year old son to respond. "Afraid not buddy. A little lower."

It's at that point, a flurry of numbers are being shouted out by the 2 younger kids in the room. For Chuck, it started becoming a weird version of the Price Is Right concerning how long it took before he and his wife finally consummated their relationship. In his mind, all it needed was for Drew Carey to step into the family room to reveal the actual number of years. His thoughts would abruptly end when his attention on the now two calmed down kids would inevitably turn back to the person who originally asked the question.

"A year and half." Alex hollered.

"Not exactly but your close." Sarah replied nodding to her dark haired friend. The proud mother of a 6 year old son decides to end the guessing war before it gets completely out of hand. "It's more like…3 and half years." retorted the happily married woman. Her response causes not only Alex's eyes to widen, but Clara's as well.

"Seriously?" Clara blurted out.

The spy couple simply nod in response as the teenage girl flops back on the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair expressing absolute disbelief on her face. As for Alex, she is momentarily speechless as she stares at the happily married couple sitting to her left. Her silence would inevitably end as she breathes out her response. "Wow." she said shaking her head letting what was said sink in. "I bet the nerdy knight took a lot of cold showers."

"Oh you have no idea." retorted Chuck shaking his head.

The slight pause gives Ellie the opportunity to ask what happened during their time spent running away together." So little brother…" she stated causing all eyes to fall on her. "…where did the nerdy and maiden knight end up going?" the eldest Bartowski sibling inquired.

"I hope it was somewhere awesome." said Devon.

Chuck replied. "They talked about it bro. The maiden knight told the nerdy knight she had been to the far away land they were in before but never took the time to not only truly experience the sights, but the wonders as well."

Upon saying that, Sarah remembers the both of them sitting in the dining car of the train after being locked away in the privacy of their room. She looked out the window and simply basked in all the beauty, as well as the splendor she ignored as a spy. It was truly a breathtaking experience for her but the thoughts of the past would be set aside as she chimes in on what she recalls happening afterwards between the two of them.

"However, the two of them wouldn't be able to enjoy spending time together for long." the former C.I.A. agents said.

"What happened? Did the tiny red headed queen already find them?" asked Clara.

"Nope. The nerdy knight had a vision." Chuck answered.

"Of what daddy?" inquired the 6 year old peering up at his father.

"_Who_ actually son." Chuck peered down at his son and then continues on with what the nerdy knight saw. "The nerdy knight saw a bad guy causing the 2 knight to make a decision to either do was right or nothing at all." he retorted causing a considerable gasp to be heard within the room.

XXX

_The nerdy and maiden knight agreed they would do one final mission before they would run off together. They put together a carefully devised plan to capture the bad guy and it involved casting a magical spell to put his two bodyguards to sleep. Once that part of the plan was accomplished, they went to apprehend him but unfortunately someone approached them that they didn't expect to see at all._

"Who?" Clara, Lexi, and S.J. asked in unison.

"The scary knight." chimed in Casey. "He was ordered by the tiny red headed queen to bring the maiden and nerdy knight back to Buymoria." the former NSA agents explained.

"How did he even find them?" wondered Ellie quirking her right brow.

In that instance, Morgan's eyes light up and immediately jumps in sharing the tale of his efforts in helping Casey track the spy couple on the run. "The trusted squire had a hand in that." he proudly stated expressing a smile.

"You're kidding me." blurted out Clara. She shakes her head in disbelief once again wondering how on earth could he be able to find her Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah all the way around the world. "How is that possible?"

"It's simple really…" replied Morgan leaning forward looking directly at Clara. "…in order to find the two of them he would have to think like the nerdy knight. You see, it's like the episode of The Office where the employees of Dunder Mifflin search for their boss Michael Scott but the only one who can actually find him is his girlfriend Holly, which she ended up doing. So through some careful thinking and investigating they used the magical mirror in the secret lair to locate where the nerdy and maiden knight were going to be."

"That's cool." responded S.J.

"It's not just cool Stevie…" retorted Devon. "…it's awesome." the heart surgeon added.

Chuck and Sarah are absolutely impressed by his best friend's actions in locating them along with everyone else in the room, especially his wife Alex. The proud partner of Morgan Grimes rubs her husband's arm expressing a soft smile after hearing that he helped in locating Chuck and Sarah. His attention on her would subsequently be averted by the sound of an agitated and not to mention irritated grunt cueing Chuck to continue on with the story.

"Anyways, the scary knight chained the 2 knights together but they escaped from his clutches by punching him in the face. He didn't like it very much." the leader of Team Chuck stated glancing at Casey. The big guy expresses a scowly look towards him. In response, he quickly averts his attention and resumes the story once again. "Fast forward a few moments later where it turned in a Tom and Jerry cartoon where the maiden and nerdy knight were chasing after the bad guy while they were being chased by the scary knight."

"Did they catch him Uncle Chuck?" inquired the 4 year old.

The brown haired man is about to respond when Morgan interjects his 2 cents into the mix. "Yes they did baby and the trusted squire was mainly responsible for it."

Clara quickly quirks her right brow at the bearded man sitting slightly off to her left. "I can't believe it." she stated shooting up into a sitting position.

"Believe it." Morgan quickly retorted.

Clara once again shakes her head in disbelief. "How?"

Morgan is about to proudly respond back when Casey chimes in. "He basically just stood there and the bad guy ran into him." grunted the former government agent.

"I knew it!" hollered Clara immediately pointing at her uncle Morgan.

The bearded one merely looks at the 13 year old who shoots a stink eye over to him. In response, he shoots a stink eye back leading to a stink eye war but the initial battle between the two would abruptly end when Sarah interjects taking the initiative to resume the story. "_Moving on_. After talking things out, all 3 knights and the trusted squire found out by contacting the red headed queen that the bad guy was actually a good guy."

"No way." responded a wide eyed S.J.

"Way son." said Chuck reaching up to pat his son on the head.

"Were they still in trouble with the tiny red headed queen?" inquired Ellie with vapid curiosity.

Chuck nods. "You could say that. She informed all 5 of them to go to a tavern where knights from another kingdom would come for the good guy. Fast forward to the tavern and as they were waiting there to exchange him, the nerdy knight talked with trusted squire while the maiden knight talked with the scary knight. As this happened, the good guy was sitting there listening to both conversations and sort of helped with their problem."

"What problem?" asked Alex quirking her right brow.

"Well…" answered Morgan. "…the nerdy knight didn't want to quit being a knight but he was only doing it because the maiden knight wanted to.

"The same for the maiden knight." Casey grunted.

"So what did they decide?" the 13 year old asked laying back on the bean bag chair.

"The decision was made for them by the scary knight. He allowed the maiden and nerdy knight to escape because he didn't want them to end up like him. Serving the kingdom over having a life together." explained the proud marine.

"That's sweet." responded Ellie expressing a soft smile towards Casey.

"Anyhoo…" chimed in Chuck. "…the maiden and nerdy escaped with the support of the trusted squire, as well as the scary knight. However, they wouldn't go far because they unfortunately find out that the trusted squire, the scary knight, and the good guy were in grave danger." he added.

"Did they get there in time daddy?" inquired S.J. peering up at his father.

"Of course buddy." the 6 year old's father replied peering down at his son. "They kicked butt together along with the trusted squire and scary knight. Afterwards the maiden and nerdy knight agreed to continue being knights. Plus, the good guy was taken by the knights of another kingdom for safety."

"Yay!" hollered Lexi. "I like happy endings."

"Not so fast sweetie." responded Sarah looking directly at the little 4 year old sitting on her grandfather's lap. "You see, that was the good news but the bad news was that when they returned to Buymoria they faced the tiny red headed queen." the blonde beauty added.

"Was she mad?" Clara inquired.

"She was…" said Chuck with a nod. "…but the maiden knight stepped up revealing once and for all their relationship." added the brown haired man.

"How did she react bro?" wondered Devon quirking his right brow.

"The tiny red headed queen basically said what took them so long." Sarah chimed in expressing a smile. "It was quite a surprise for the maiden and nerdy knight but ultimately they were happy to finally be together."

"What happened next unc?" asked Clara.

"Well, after resolving a somewhat heated situation concerning the nerdy knight and his sister…"

"What situation?" Alex interjected with curiosity.

In that instance, Ellie chimes in concerning that part of the story. "It was nothing really important. The nerdy knight was supposed to attend a going away festive party for her and her husband. They were going to travel to a far away land to help the less fortunate citizens who needed care. She was mad but not at her brother. She was mad at herself but she would become very happy once she saw the maiden knight with her brother." she added expressing a smile towards her brother and sister-in-law.

"What's next daddy?" asked S.J. with absolute eagerness.

"After the nerdy and maiden knight chose a song that had special meaning for the both of them, the happy knight couple would be ordered by the red headed queen to meet a legendary knight couple in order to learn from them." stated Chuck peering down at his son. "Unfortunately, what they learned from them was they couldn't be trusted." he added as he sees his son's eyes widen upon hearing that.

XXX

"That is so not awesome." stated Clara shaking her head. "What did they do unc?" she added sitting up on the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair.

"They actually didn't do anything Clare Bare because it started out a very normal meeting for the 4 of them in the nerdy knight's living quarters. It wasn't until the husband shared a story that the wife got irritated with him." Chuck replied.

"Why?" asked the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"Apparently, the husband had an eye for the ladies and his wife didn't like it at all." responded Sarah. "Plus, the nerdy and maiden knight found out the legendary knight couple not only got married but divorced several times."

"Yikes. That's scary." Morgan stated shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's not scary." Casey chimed in. "I'll tell what scary is."

"What grandpa?" inquired Lexi turning her attention to her grandfather.

"Well half pint. While the nerdy and maiden knight had their mission, the tiny red headed queen would give a mission for the scary knight. That mission was to train the trusted squire. It was going to be tough task for him that's for sure." retorted Casey.

"That is scary." responded Clara turning her attention from her Uncle Casey to her Uncle Morgan. For Clara, she never thought in a million years that her bearded uncle had what it takes to be a spy knowing how immature he can be. Looks can be deceiving she thinks to herself. Her thought's concerning the matter abruptly end when she hears the voice of her cousin posing a seemingly pertinent question.

"So what happens next daddy?" asked Stevie.

Chuck peers down at his son and gives his response. "Well, fast forward to a festive party held at a bad guy's castle where the legendary knight couple would also attend. After they caused a distraction, the nerdy and maiden knight made their way upstairs to search the bad guy's living quarters."

"Did they find anything." wondered Ellie.

"They found something all right. A tiger." chimed in Sarah raising both eyebrow.

A sudden gasp is expressed within the family room from those listening intently to the story for the first time. It takes a moment for everyone to even fathom a tiger playing a part in the story but they've heard outrageous moments prior to this so anything mentioned afterward wouldn't surprise them at all. The momentary silence would inevitably be broken by Devon asking a question of his own.

"Did they run and hide?" the heart surgeon inquired.

"They did run and found a place to hide but while hiding the nerdy knight had a vision concerning the tiger." the co-owner of Carmichael Industries stated.

"What did he see?" asked Alex.

"He saw the collar around the tiger's neck and how it held important information. It was up to the nerdy knight to go get it and so he waited until the tiger was sleeping before he slowly jumped into action. Needless to say, he got the tiger's collar by the skin of his teeth before it attacked him." retorted Sarah.

"Thank God." responded Ellie expressing absolute disbelief. "I'm glad the nerdy knight was able to get out alive." she added.

"You ain't kidding sis. However, even though they were able to get the collar the legendary knight couple stole it from them. When the nerdy and maiden knight returned to his living quarters they were in a very mood." replied the youngest Bartowski sibling.

"What did they do?" inquired Clara.

"Well…" responded Sarah answering her niece-in-law's question. "…they not only got the collar back but captured the legendary knight couple who took the collar bringing them to the nerdy knight's living quarters. It was there that they found out they were going to sell it to other bad guys."

"I don't like them very much." stated 4 year old Lexi shaking her head. "They're big fat doody heads." she added furrowing her eyebrows.

"That stinks" S.J. responded.

"Yes it does but it would get even stinkier buddy." Chuck said peering down at his son. "You see, the bad guy from the Castle and his henchmen followed them to where the nerdy knight lived and they brought the tiger with them."

"Not awesome." Devon quickly responded.

"What happened?" wondered Alex as her eyes widen.

"They battled and the 2 knight would get the upper hand. Unfortunately, the tiger was nowhere to be seen." stated Sarah.

"The tiger was outside…" grunted Casey chiming in with that particular part of the story. "…and so were the scary knight and the trusted squire." he added.

Morgan nods. "Right big guy. The trusted squire saw the tiger and he was a afraid. While paralyzed in fear he came to realize he wasn't going to pass as a knight because he failed every test the scary knight gave him. However, he made an absolute bold move in order to capture the tiger so it wouldn't hurt anyone."

"What did he do?" wondered Clara giving her undivided attention to her Uncle Morgan.

"The trusted squire ran and made the tiger chase him." said Casey shaking his head. "He chased him into the only place he could think off and that was in the living quarters of the nerdy knight's sister." added the former government agent.

"WHAT!" hollered Ellie and Devon as their eyes go completely wide.

In that instance, Morgan quickly responds. "Don't worry…" he responded witnessing the absolute astonishment in both their face. "…the trusted squire escaped through a window. Plus, the tiny red headed queen was able to replace all the furniture and anything else that was damaged by the tiger so that's good to know."

Ellie and Devon continue to be left speechless after hearing that. It takes a moment before the handsome heart surgeon responds to what Morgan shared with them concerning a tiger destroying the inside of their apartment. "I don't know what to say." he stated shaking his head.

It's at that point while Mr. and Mrs. Woodcomb let the stunning revelation of a tiger trashing their home sink in, Chuck takes the opportunity to resume the story. "Anyways, the bad guys were captured with the help of the legendary knight couple. Afterwards, the only thing left to do was to deal with couple who betrayed the nerdy and maiden knight's trust. All 4 of them would meet in the secret lair as they talked with the tiny red headed queen."

"Did she throw them in the dungeon?" wondered Alex.

"She didn't because the maiden and nerdy knight told the tiny red headed queen the legendary knight couple were actually pretending to be bad guys. She believed the two knights so much so that the tiny red headed queen offered them another mission. To their surprise they turned it down deciding on the spot to retire right then and there. They essentially passed the torch to the nerdy and maiden knight." replied Chuck.

"I would have thrown them in the dungeon." S.J. stated shaking his head in disappointment.

"What snotrocket said." said Clara pointing at her cousin.

There is a brief lull in the family room but that would quickly be over as Alex speaks up. "I have a question."

"What's up?" nodded Chuck to his best bud's wife.

"What happened with the trusted squire?" Alex inquired glancing at her husband then turns her attention to her father. "Did the scary knight no longer train him because of failing all the tests he gave to him."

Casey replies to his daughter. "Yes the trusted squire failed miserably but because he was bold enough to take on a tiger the scary knight would continue to train him. As much as he and the tiny red headed queen had their reservations about it, she agreed for him to be part of the team.

"Awesome." Alex softly stated turning to face her husband. The moment between husband and wife would inevitably end as her attention would turn from her bearded partner for life to Ellie and Devon. "By the way, how did the sister healer and her husband fair in the far away land helping the less fortunate?" she added quirking her right brow.

"They faired pretty well and met new a friend in the process." Ellie replied.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't awesome for the handsome healer because he got sick. It's because he got sick that they had no choice but to return to Buymoria." chimed in Devon. "Fortunately, he was able to slowly recover from his sickness." he added expressing a smile towards his daughter who he notices express a look of concern.

"That's awesome to hear dad." smiled Clara expressing a soft smile towards her father. Her attention would inevitably turn to her favorite uncle who she now knows is a spy. "So what happens next unc?"

"Good question Clare Bear. Well, after the maiden knight finally agreed to live with the nerdy knight, he would find himself in a situation where he thought he was losing his mind." he replied causing eyes to widen within the room.

XXX

"Why did he think he was losing his mind daddy?" wondered S.J.

Chuck peers down at son and answers his query. "He was having some disturbing dreams involving a visiting king from a far away kingdom who the nerdy knight thought was going to be vanquished by a deadly assassin. It caused great concern with the tiny red headed queen that she sent him to see a mental healer who specialized in dreams.

"Like a shrink?" inquired Devon.

"Yeah. Like a shrink Devon." nodded the happily married man.

It's at that point, Elle expresses concern for her brother who is hearing this for the very first time. "Did the maiden knight know?" she wondered.

"As far as the maiden knight goes…" stated Sarah briefly glancing at her husband. "…she knew that the nerdy knight was having bad dreams but he didn't tell how serious it was." the blonde beauty added.

"How serious was it Aunt Sarah?" asked the 13 year old with vapid curiosity.

"Pretty serious Clara." replied Morgan chiming in.

"The dreams were so real the nerdy knight convinced the trusted squire to go with him to a play at the Buymoria theater where the king from the far away land would be attending. To make a long story short, he attacked the king punching him in the face causing him to lose a tooth. It's because of the attack he was captured and sent to a place where other knight's weren't in the right mind set." Chuck stated.

"So he basically got put into the loony bin?" Alex inquired.

"Yup." nodded Chuck.

"The maiden and scary knight checked the tooth that the nerdy knight gave them when they visited him. It was in the secret lair that they unfortunately found nothing important about it whatsoever. It was just a regular tooth. The maiden knight would contact the nerdy knight and tell him just that. It was sad for her knowing he was going through this alone." Sarah explained glancing at her husband.

"So what happened to him?" asked little Lexi embracing her hello kitty doll. She expresses genuine concern for him not knowing it's actually her Uncle Chuck who is doing just fine.

"Well sweetie…" replied Sarah looking directly at the 6 year old. "…while the nerdy knight was trying to get better the maiden knight went to go see his doctor at his living quarters." the blond beauty added glancing at her husband who is hearing this for the first time.

"What did she say to him?" asked Ellie with vapid curiosity.

"She basically pleaded with his mental healer to help him. What she also said to him was that she loved him very much and wants him to be well. The maiden knight needed him to be well." responded Sarah who once again glances at her husband. She notices him expressing a smile towards her and she reciprocates one back. Her attention on Chuck would inevitably turn to everyone else in the room. "What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only who wanted him to be well because the scary knight was there too." added the former C.I.A. agent giving a nod to her burly partner.

"Cool." S.J. chimed in.

"Way cool." the 13 year old stated looking directly at her Uncle Casey.

Alex immediately turns to her father expressing a smile. "I'm glad he was concerned for the nerdy knight."

"So am I." Ellie stated expressing a soft towards her long time neighbor.

"Ditto." Chuck responded giving slight nod to his teammate.

"It was an awesome gesture on his part." Devon said.

Casey merely grunts in response. The adults in the room know that he isn't too keen on the outpouring of gratitude because they're considered lady feelings. He opts to just give a slight head nod and nothing else.

"Anyways…" Chuck continued turning the attention away from Casey to him. "…while in the crazy place with all the other former knights the king of the far away land tried to vanquish him. The nerdy knight did the best that he could to defend himself. There was a point where the former knights tried to help but the king's henchmen cast a spell to put them all to sleep. Things looked absolutely bleak for the nerdy knight."

"Fortunately, the maiden and scary knight came to the rescue to save him. They brought along the mental healer who witnessed the entire situation. When the maiden knight rushed to the nerdy knight side he was a bit loopy." said the former blonde agent chiming in.

"There was reason for that because the bad king from the far away kingdom cast a spell on him. He would be okay but when he saw the maiden knight he said to her that she came for him to which she responded back by saying she'll always come for him." added Chuck.

"It's very poetic and not to mention romantic." responded Ellie.

"Indeed babe." retorted Devon.

"So the nerdy knight was okay." questioned Clara. Upon saying that, she immediately notices her Uncle Chuck shake his head a bit. "What happened?"

"Well, after talking with the mental healer he would tell him his visions are affecting his brain. He also said if he continued to use his visions he would put his life in greater danger." the brown haired man stated. "Unfortunately, he didn't share that with the maiden knight."

"Why?" inquired a concerned Ellie shaking her head in disbelief.

"Because El…" replied Sarah chiming in glancing at her husband. She knows it must of been hard on him to keep the secret concerning the intersect deteriorating his brain because he was only looking out for her best interests in mind."…he didn't want to scare her and he wanted to see if he could deal with it on his own."

"That was stupid of him." firmly stated Clara shaking her head looking directly at her brown haired Uncle expressing disappointment.

"It was and you're right Clare Bare because after he told the maiden knight that he was just fine he had a very disturbing dream that night while they were asleep in bed. That dream involved the plywood knight and in that dream he said something to him." Chuck said.

"What did he say?" wondered S.J.

Chuck once again peers down at his son in order to answering his son's question. "He's alive and he along with the rest of the knights would come to find out later that the plywood knight wasn't vanquished after all." he firmly stated causing a immediate hush to blanket the entire family room.

XXX

_**NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT'S YOUR DUTY AS A READER!**_


	33. The Final Duel

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, it took a while but another chapter is posted once again folks. I combined vs. The Living Dead, Vs. The Subway, and The Ring Part 2 into one story. I took my time and tried to not going to detail with all the scenes because there was so much to deal with. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD and I thoroughly enjoyed the season 5 premiere of Vs. The Zoom._

**The Final Duel**

XXX

_The nerdy knight was convinced that the plywood knight was alive and he would keep that piece of information a secret from the maiden knight. In his mind, it was of course a dream but something in the pit of his stomach told him their former knight leader did not die. However, the one person he did share his concerns with was his best friend the trusted squire. When he told him, he didn't take the news well at all judging by the all out fear he expressed on his face._

"How afraid was the trusted squire?" wondered Clara quirking her right brow. Her attention on her Uncle Chuck gradually turns to the bearded man sitting slightly off to her left.

"I wouldn't say the trusted squire was afraid." Morgan stated shaking his head.

"The maiden knight caught him in the secret lair not only arming himself with a shield but she noticed that he wore armor underneath his clothing." chimed in Sarah expressing an amused smile. The blonde beauty vividly recalls walking in on Morgan who was quite jumpy and not to mention considerably pensive down in Castle. "She immediately knew something was up and began questioning him in order to find out what he was hiding."

Chuck nods as he interjects himself into the story. "The nerdy knight knew the trusted squire spilled the beans because he would talk to him moments later. He looked jumpier than usual."

"Who wouldn't be." replied Morgan glancing at his best friend's wife. "The maiden knight was very intimidating using her skills to get the secret out of him. She was like Kyra Sedgwick's character Brenda Johnson from the tv series The Closer only hotter and not to mention way more scarier in a sexy kind of way."

"Unfortunately…" Chuck retorted quirking his right brow at his bosom buddy. "…the nerdy knight wouldn't have time to talk with him further because his father Orion would suddenly appear."

"Awesome!" responded Stevie. "What was he doing there daddy?" added the 6 year old peering up at his father.

The happily married man peers down at his son. He is about to answer his question when he hears the voice of his older sister chiming in. "He was there S.J. because the healer sister contacted him."

"She did?" retorted Chuck looking directly at his sister. He always wondered why his father suddenly appeared at Buy More after not seeing him for quite some time.

"Yeah. The sister healer and her father had a secret way of contacting each other. It was basically their thing growing up." Ellie replied.

There would be a brief silence in the family room but it would quickly dissipate by Devon posing a question concerning the appearance of his father-in-law. "What did the nerdy knight and his father talk about bro?" the handsome heart surgeon inquired.

"They certainly didn't talk about him having the visions once again that's sure." retorted the brown haired man shaking his head. Chuck turns his attention from his brother-in-law to everyone else in the room. "If you remember, the last time they were together Orion cast a spell to remove the visions. The nerdy knight didn't want him to know that he had them again."

"Uncle Chuck." The soft voice of Alexis "Lexi" Grimes gets the attention of the former nerd herd leader. When he turns to face her, Chuck can't help but express a smile at his best friend's precious daughter.

"What's up small fry." Chuck asked giving his undivided attention to her.

Lexi embraces her hello kitty doll and in doing she tilts her head slightly to the left. After taking a brief moment to lightly bite her bottom lip, she asks her favorite uncle a question. "Did the nerdy knight lie to his daddy?" questioned the 4 year old.

The smile that graced Chuck's face would inevitably fall flat once he heard the question posed by the rambunctious little girl. In his mind, it wasn't so much how she said it but the way she said it combined with the look she gave him that caused his heart to sink in that moment. For a girl so young, she's smart enough to know when something is wrong he thinks to himself.

"Yeah, he did kiddo." he softly replied back. The leader of Team Chuck could clearly see the disappointment expressed on her face. It not only touched his heart, but the hearts of most of the adults in the room who noticed the change in her demeanor. It's that point, he takes a breathe then leans forward looking directly into her eye making sure not to break eye contact with her. "The nerdy knight knew it was wrong to lie to his father about having his vision back but he only did it to protect him. Sometimes you have to do it because you not only love them but you don't want them to get hurt hearing the truth. Understand?"

"Yes sir." nodded little Lexi.

The 4 year old little girl would instantly be comforted by her grandfather who engulfed her with a soft embrace. The smile that once graced Chuck's lips would inevitably return once he saw a hint of smile appear on her precious face. He didn't know what Casey whispered into her ear to turn her frown upside down and truth be told he didn't want to know. His thoughts concerning the matter would abruptly end when hears the voice of his sister.

"What was that El?" he asked turning his attention to his big sister.

"I_ asked…" _firmly stated Ellie. _"…_what happened with the Orion, the maiden knight and the nerdy knight?"

"Right. Good question." responded Chuck pointing at this sister. "Well, Orion leaves to take care of a few things leaving the maiden and nerdy knight to go down to the secret lair. It was there that she shared how somewhat disappointed she was that the nerdy knight didn't tell her about the dream he was having about the plywood knight being alive. All she wanted him to be was honest with her."

"The same can be said with maiden knight." grunted Casey eying his blonde partner.

"What do you mean dad?" inquired Alex quirking her right brow.

It took a while, but Sarah would know exactly what her long time partner meant concerning the topic of honesty. "What he means Alex…" interjected the blonde goddess. "… in order for the nerdy, maiden, and scary knight to find the plywood knight the maiden knight would have to remember certain things she did or where she went with him when they were in a relationship."

"Like what?" asked Devon quirking his right brow.

"Many, many things…" replied Chuck shaking his head. It was hard enough hearing his wife share what she and Shaw did years ago the first time but the second time around would be even harder because he would be telling it. As much as he wanted to lean forward to bang his head on the coffee table in front of him he reluctantly continues on. "…like getting massages, having dinner together, and being given jewelry."

Ellie's eyebrows raise once she hears the words jewelry causing her to immediately chime in. "What kind of jewelry?"

"Diamonds." Sarah replied with a bit of hesitance on her part. She glances at her husband who she sees clearly uncomfortable dredging up this particular part of the story. Her attention on Chuck would immediately go straight to her burly teammate Casey. "It didn't help any that the scary knight was having fun at the nerdy and maiden knight's expense."

Casey's only response is to express a clearly visible smirk. "Hey, it would eventually lead to the nerdy knight having a vision. The scary knight was just being thorough."

Chuck shoots a stink eye towards his burly teammate and is about to respond when his brother-in-law asks him a question. "Hey chuckles, what did the nerdy knight see in his vision?" Devon asked.

"Well Devon, what he saw was a secret chamber hidden within his living quarters in a tower within Buymoria." he replied. "A mission would be planned but before the nerdy and maiden knight would go he asked the scary knight to keep a watchful eye on his sister for her own safety. The scary knight agreed. Anyways…

_The 2 knights would quickly ride off to the plywood knight's living quarters where they climbed up the side of the tower in order enter through the window. Once they entered they began searching around for the secret chamber. After a while, the maiden knight cast a spell that would allow the both of them to see where the secret chamber was hidden. It took a while but they eventually found it but unfortunately they couldn't open it.__They reason they couldn't was because they heard someone approaching and that led the 2 knight to quickly find a hiding place. Once they found a place to hide, they saw with the special vision that the maiden knight cast someone enter. They couldn't really tell if it was the plywood knight or not but one thing was for sure the person was able to get the a metal case hidden in the secret chamber. Once he got it he left but as he was about to leave the nerdy knight accidentally made a noise._

"What happened?" inquired Alex with absolute vapid curiosity.

"Chaos basically ensued. Luckily, the nerdy and maiden knight weren't harmed or vanquished for that matter. They chased after the unknown knight up to the top of the tower. The two of them saw the unknown knight jump across an incredibly large gap to another tower but when he did he dropped the metal case to the ground below."

"Anyways…" chimed in Chuck. "…while the maiden knight rushed down the tower to get the metal case, the nerdy knight's vision kicked in and he jumped over to the other tower."

"Did he make it?" wondered Morgan.

"He almost did buddy but he found himself struggling to pull himself up." replied the brown haired man. "That's when things went from bad to worse." Chuck added shaking his head.

"How unc?" inquired Clara sitting up and listening intently.

"The unknown knight appeared and the nerdy knight saw that it wasn't the plywood knight. He would inform him that the plywood knight was indeed vanquished and then tried to vanquish him." replied Chuck. "Fortunately, the maiden knight stopped him from doing so causing him to disappear. However, the nerdy knight was still struggling to pull himself up and he nearly fell when his father appeared saving him from certain death." he added raising both eyebrows.

"I bet it was awesome that Orion arrived just in the nick of time to save." Devon stated giving a nod towards his brother-in-law.

"Indeed bro." nodded Chuck. "Once they had the metal case in their possession, all 3 would return to the secret lair to open the metal case. What they found inside was the plywood knight's knight will." he added.

"What's a knight will?" asked Ellie.

"A knight will…" Sarah chimed in looking directly at her sister-in-law. "…is a special parchment that a knight makes in case they are vanquished. It goes to a family, friend, or a close loved in in the event of their death. It's because they had it in their possession that it proved the plywood knight was not alive. Unfortunately they were wrong but didn't know it at the time."

A brief silence blankets the room but it would be inevitably broken. "So what happened afterwards?" wondered Morgan.

"Orion approached the 3 knights buddy." replied Chuck. "You see…"

_Orion was greatly concerned when he first arrived in seeing not only the scary knight but the maiden knight as well. The nerdy knight assured his father nothing was wrong and he explained to him he was now in a relationship with the maiden knight, which was true. The nerdy knight told his father he was working along side the other 2 knights merely as a key advisor and nothing more. The reason he was so dead set against the nerdy knight becoming a knight was because of how dangerous it was and he didn't want him or any of his family to be part of that life. He personally saw too many knights vanquished because of it._

"That's understandable." responded Alex. "A parent will always be concerned about the safety and well being of their kids no matter how old they are. I know I wouldn't want my baby girl to be placed in a dangerous situation like that." she added turning her attention to her daughter. She smiles seeing her in the caring and protective arms of her father.

"Orion sounds like a cool guy." stated Clara expressing a hint of a smile. In her mind, she would have loved to meet her grandfather in person but instead relied on the photo album her mother would share with her. Her mother never really told her how he died because the one time she did ask her mother would get all emotional. She would merely chalk it up to her missing him and the question wouldn't be asked again.

"He was." responded Chuck glancing over to his sister expressing a soft smile. Ellie expresses a soft smile as well leading the siblings to share a unspoken moment between the two of them concerning the absence of their loving father who is truly missed.

XXX

"What happened next daddy?" wondered S.J. peering up at his father.

Sarah can clearly tell her husband is emotional and she takes the initiative to answer her son's question so Chuck could take the time to compose himself. "Well sweetheart…" she said peering down at her son who averts his attention from his father to his mother. "…the nerdy knight and his father had an argument."

"Why?" questioned Lexi chiming in.

"Because kiddo…" responded Chuck turning to face the 4 year old girl. "…the nerdy knight's father would find out he was not only a knight but that he was using the visions he created the second time around. It's those same visions that he said were causing problems with his brain."

"So not awesome. How did he find out unc?" inquired Clara quirking her right brow.

"He basically threw a knife at his own son's face." It's at that point, Chuck witnesses eyes widen within the room causing a considerable stunned silence "Yeah, it was a quite a surprise for the nerdy knight too let me tell ya. Luckily, he was able to catch it thanks to his visions kicking in." the brown haired man stated with raised eyebrows.

"Wow." responded Morgan in absolute disbelief. "It's like how Kurt Russell's character in the movie Big Trouble In Little China caught the knife that the evil Lo Pan threw at him." he added shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah Morg…" retorted Chuck nodding at his bearded best bud. "…but the only difference was that the nerdy knight didn't throw it back vanquishing his own father. That wouldn't have been awesome at all." he said shaking his head. "Anyways, Orion left and because he did the nerdy knight felt bad. He wanted to make things right with him but there was one slight problem with that. He didn't know where Orion's secret lair was."

"Fortunately for him, the maiden knight did. She used her skills as a knight to find out where he lived." chimed in Sarah. "Fast forward to Orion's secret lair where the maiden and nerdy knight arrived on horseback. She let the nerdy knight go speak with his father alone."

"Did he make things right with him?" wondered Alex.

"He did." nodded the happily married man and proud father. " Unfortunately, it had to take fighting off members of the Order of the Circle to prove he was worthy of the visions he created. Thankfully, the maiden knight was there to help and once again she would save his life just in the nick of time." Chuck added glancing at his wife expressing a soft smile who reciprocates a smile back.

"So I'm guessing everything was pretty much okay after that." questioned Alex.

"Pretty much." replied the former nerd herd leader giving a nod to Casey's daughter. "Things would settle down and the nerdy knight was glad nobody go hurt or vanquished for that matter."

"The scary knight got hurt." grunted Casey. The attention on Chuck would instantly turn to the man sitting in the barco lounger. "He got knocked out." he added.

"Who knocked him out?" inquired Sarah.

"The nerdy knight's sister knocked him out…." chimed in Ellie. "…by using a frying pan. You see, it was her fault that members of The Order of The Circle were at the secret lair nearly getting her father and brother vanquished." she added expressing remorse. In that instance, a myriad of stunned expressions are see on everyone's face by the eldest Bartowski sibling. It's in that moment, she knows it's time to fess up on the unfortunate role she played."

"Her fault?" breathed out Chuck. "How sis?"

"Do you remember me saying how the sister healer and her husband met a new friend when they went off to a far away land helping the less fortunate? Chuck nods leading her to continue on. "Well, her new friend told her he was really a knight and not only convinced her that Orion was in danger but that the scary knight was a bad guy. Anyways, one thing led to another and she ended up knocking out the scary knight thinking he was in her living quarters to vanquish her. Afterwards, she was so frightened that she ran to the point of running into the same knight who was supposedly helping her. He kept her safe taking her to a tower where other knights were at. Boy was _she_ stupid." Ellie said shaking her head.

"She wasn't stupid. Not at all. She thought she was just protecting her family." chimed in Alex expressing a reassuring smile to her rather tall,, dark brunette friend.

"That's how the bad guys operate." grunted Casey. "He used her weakness for her family as an advantage."

"Anyways…" chimed in Chuck resuming the story once again. "…the nerdy, maiden, and scary knight would ultimately found out with the help of Orion that the plywood knight was in fact alive much to their surprise. Using the magical mirror in the secret lair they were able to locate him disappearing into a secret passageway that would inevitably lead to a tower."

"The 3 knights would have a mission and they immediately rode their horses to the secret passage way. Once they arrived, they entered in and in doing so the 3 of them split up. Needless to say the maiden and scary knight would meet back up again. The scary knight would have a very bad feeling leading the maiden knight to discover that the tower they were in was actually a good guy base." stated Sarah.

"No way!" hollered S.J.

"Way son." replied Chuck peering down at his son. "The nerdy knight didn't know that because he was busy doing his own search. It was during the search, that he encountered the unknown knight and they battled one another. While he was battling, he saw the one person he didn't expect to see."

"Who?" wondered little Lexi.

"The nerdy knight's sister sweetie." chimed in Ellie leading the little 4 year old to face her. "She was absolutely surprised to see her brother fighting the man that she thought was helping. The small distraction she gave the bad guy knight the opportunity to escape but the nerdy knight chased him and she chased her brother."

"What happened next?" asked a wide eyed Morgan.

"A series of unfortunate events buddy that would take too long to explain. Let's just say the nerdy knight got sent to the dungeon after attacking the plywood knight who was very much alive." answered Chuck.

"Why did he attack him unc?" inquired Alex.

"The nerdy knight noticed he was experiencing a vision." retorted the brown haired man.

"How did he get them?" wondered Devon.

The brown haired man shrugs his shoulders in response. "Don't know bro. He wouldn't have a chance to find out." Chuck replied shaking his head.

"What did the maiden and scary knight do?" asked S.J.

"They couldn't do anything." said Sarah. "The maiden knight stayed behind for the nerdy knight's sake. She would later confront the plywood knight in order to get him to tell the truth but he refused. That's when she punched him in the face."

A quasi celebration erupts within the family upon hearing that. Afterwards, Casey would chime concerning his part of the story. As for the scary knight, he rode off to protect the one person who he thought was going to be in great danger."

"Who?" asked Ellie with vapid curiosity.

"The scary knight's daughter." chimed in Alex. "She didn't have any idea what was about to happen to her. The next things she knows a fight breaks out between the scary knight and the guy he's with. Afterwards, she gets thrown over the scary knight's shoulder and he rides off with her on horseback."

"Wow." responded Ellie. "Things were certainly getting out of hand for everybody, especially for the nerdy knight's sister. She wanted answer and she would finally get them from not only her husband but the one person who she never thought would be involved in all the unbelievable craziness that was happening."

"Who Auntie Ellie?" asked S.J.

"The trusted squire buddy." chimed in Morgan. "He would make things much clearer for the nerdy knight's sister. After reassuring her that everything will be okay, he and the handsome healer went to the secret lair but instead of finding any answers they witnessed the tiny red headed queen in the magical mirror in great distress." he added shaking his head. "Before she was taken away, she updated them on the situation at hand and told the both of them there they were basically the only hope left to save the day."

"Seriously?" stateed Clara. Morgan responds with a nod. After taking all that what said in, the 13 year old turns to her Uncle Casey. "What happened with the scary knight and his daughter? Did he tell her he was her father?"

"Affirmative." responded Casey. "After giving her a key and giving her careful instruction on where to go, the scary knight's daughter would try to escape and he tried to stop her.

"What happened?" wondered Chuck.

"She basically punched him in the face." answered an amused Alex expressing a chuckle.

"Whoa. First knocked out by a frying pan at the hands of the handsome healer's wife then getting beat up by his own daughter. Not awesome for the scary knight." responded Devon who he hears a clear and audible grunt coming from his burly neighbor.

"Anyways…" said Alex continuing on expressing a hint of a smile at the expense of her father. "…when the scary knight told her he was her father he didn't believe her. He tried to explain further but he was about to be captured so she obeyed what the scary knight told her and that was to run. The following day she would meet the trusted squire who helped her."

"Yes she did." Morgan retorted. The bearded little man reaches over to gently squeeze his wife' hand. Afterwards, his attention on her would be averted from Alex to Chuck in order to pose a question. So what happened with the nerdy knight?" questioned Morgan looking directly at his best friend."

"Orion helped him escape and just as he was about to ride off with his father the maiden knight appeared. She pleaded with him to stay but his father told him to run. The nerdy knight had to make a difficult choice and so he chose to run telling the maiden knight he's doing it in order to protect the one's he loves and cares about." replied Chuck glancing over to his wife. "He would kiss her one last time thinking he wouldn't see her ever again. Afterwards, as they were escaping on horseback his father would give him an amulet to wear around his wrist that would help him deal with the pain he was experiencing when it came to the visions. That was the good news but the bad news was they wouldn't get far in getting away from the bad guys."

"Why?" asked little Lexi.

The brown haired man responds to the 4 year old girl. "The nerdy knight would receive a message by way of a magical fairy from the trusted squire kiddo. He gave him the low down of what was going down. It was then that Orion and the nerdy knight would return to his home where they found themselves meeting up with his sister. After convincing her to help them, she would take them to the place where she and the supposed good knight would talk. It was there she pointed to a place where he would disappear to."

"What did they find there?" wondered Alex.

"What they found was not only the answers they were looking for, but the plywood knight and his cronies as well who suddenly had them surrounded when they tried to leave." stated Chuck.

"Did the plywood knight and nerdy knight fight?" inquired Clara.

"He so wanted to." retorted the happily married man balling both his hands into a fast. "It was visions against visions but the plywood knight did something that was totally unexpected and not to mention underhanded. He vanquished Orion right in front of his eyes." he added shaking his head expressing a mixture of disdained remorse.

"What the nerdy knight didn't know was that his sister the healer witnessed the whole thing while hidden from view from the bad guys." softly stated Ellie shedding a few tears.

The 13 year old teenager's eyes suddenly widen. In that moment, she finally knows why her mother didn't give her an answer as to how her grandfather passed away. She could clearly see emotions being expressed on not only her Uncle Chuck's face but her mother's as well. It's at that point, she found herself tearing up to where she felt a few tears slid down the right side of her check. She wasn't the only one expressing sadness as she heard sniffles coming from Alex and her daughter Lexi. After wiping away the tears with the bottom of her shirt, Clara immediately knew she wouldn't be able to console her uncle being that the coffee table was currently in between them. However, she would most definitely be able to do so with her mother and so she leaned over giving her a comforting embrace. It wouldn't just be the two of them as her dad would join in on the embrace as well. While in the family embrace, she turns her attention back to her lanky uncle.

"Did the nerdy knight go after the plywood knight?" asked Clara expressing a tone of anger in her voice. "_Please_ says yes." she added with absolute hope in her eyes.

"No." replied Chuck struggling to get the word out. After clearing his throat, he continues on the best he can. "He was…he was too stunned to do anything. Things looked very grim as the nerdy, maiden, and scary knight were all captured by the plywood knight."

"So who was going to save them?" asked S.J.

"Well buddy…" chimed in Morgan looking into the eyes of his best friend's son. "…it would come down to the two people that the sister healer seriously counted on to be there for her more than ever. "The handsome healer and the trusted squire." he firmly stated.

XXX

_The plywood knight's sinister plan was to vanquish the 3 knight's making it seem like they were escaping. He was going to enjoy the fact that he was going to have the last laugh knowing he took the nerdy knight's amulet that was made for him by his father Orion as his own. Unfortunately he didn't count on the handsome healer and the trusted squire to save they day. They were able to use a powerful weapon that belonged to the scary knight to help them escape. Afterwards, all 6 individuals would meet back up in order to go over the next step of the plan. The scary knight suggested that they disappear but the nerdy knight's sister refused to that and then hopped on her horse to ride off but her brother stopped her. It's at that point, she asked the maiden knight if her husband was safe with her and she answered yes. She would then take the her brother to ride off so they would be able to talk alone._

"What did they talk about?" inquired Clara.

"They basically reminisced about the past concerning their mother and father." responded Chuck.

"The sister healer shared with her brother how she made a promise to Orion when they were little to keep him safe. It was a promise she intended to keep. So she made the nerdy knight promise to quit being a knight once they defeated the plywood knight once and for all."

"Dude." responded S.J. "What happened next?"

"Well…" chimed in Casey. "…before they would defeat the plywood knight once and for all the sister healer, the handsome healer, as well as the scary knight's daughter would be taken to safety. Once they were safe, the 3 knights and the trusted squire would meet back up to formulate a plan. A part of the plan was to find the tiny red headed queen who was captured and they used a portable magical mirror to do so. It took a while but they were able to locate her."

"She informed the knights and the trusted squire that the plywood knight would be meeting with a mysterious group known as The Elders at a tower they all were familiar with in Buymoria. It was then that the nerdy knight experienced a vision." stated Sarah.

"What did he see?" inquired Alex.

"He saw…" interjected Chuck. "…that The Elders were the main leaders of The Order Of The Circle. Afterwards, he temporarily experienced pain once the visions were over.

"Did it effect him on the mission to take down the bad guys little brother?" wondered Ellie expressing concern on her face.

"Not at first when he came face to face with the plywood knight in disguise. However, he would feel spurts of pain in his head when he used the visions in order to tangle with a couple of bad guys that the plywood knight sent. Thankfully, the maiden knight was with him to back him up like always." the leader of Team Chuck retorted briefly glancing at his wife expressing a smile. "Anyways…" he said turning his attention back to everyone else in the family room. "…he wouldn't experience any pain whatsoever when he came face to face with him once again subsequently having the last laugh on his expense. He made or should I say tricked the plywood knight contact The Elders to escape and when he did the scary and maiden knight along with the trusted squire would capture them." he added.

"Kudos. The 3 knights and the trusted squire did a very awesome job in capturing all the bad guys." Devon stated.

"Not all of them." chimed in Sarah.

"Who escaped?" wondered Clara with vapid curiosity.

'The plywood knight Clare Bear." replied Chuck. "The nerdy knight tried to put an end to his dastardly deeds once and for all but he experienced a surge of unbearable pain in his head. He fell to the ground and that gave the plywood knight an opportunity to escape by crashing through tower window, grabbing a hanging Buymoria flag, and dropping down to a lower tower floor below. It was a Superman-like move of epic proportions." he added.

"Was the nerdy knight ok?" inquired Lexi expressing concern on her face.

"He wasn't sweetie." responded Sarah shaking her head. "He would be taken back to the secret lair and the maiden knight would watch over him."

"So where did the plywood knight go?" wondered Alex.

"He disappeared but he would suddenly appear where the nerdy knight and trusted squire worked babe. It was there that the trusted squire saw him place explosives all around Buymoria and he had a magical device that would detonate them all. Unfortunately, before he could send a magical fairy message to the 3 knights he was captured." Morgan responded.

"That's when the maiden knight received a magical fairy message from the plywood knight. He demanded that the nerdy knight face him but she knew he wasn't up to it so she went in his place." said Sarah.

"What happened to the trusted squire?" Ellie asked.

"He was chained up…" replied Morgan once again. "…and to the best of the of his ability tried to escape but it was futile. He ended up sending a magical fairy to the scary knight who sent one back telling him to escape and ring the warning bell for all the citizens of Buymoria to flee. He also told him in order to escape being chained up he has to break his thumbs."

"Did he Uncle Morgan." asked S.J.

"He did and it _really _hurt." Morgan replied glancing down at his thumbs. He is inevitably comforted by his wife who reaches over to gently rub the same two thumbs he broke years ago. The sooth experience would be interrupted by the sound of an irritated and annoyed grunt causing him to continue on turning his attention from his wife to everyone else in the room. "Anyways, when it came to his attempt to ring the warning bell would be for nothing because he heard another warning bell run located within the area ringing alerting the Buymorians to flee." retorted the little bearded man.

"I'm glad the citizens of Buymoria were out harm's way." stated Clara.

"So was the maiden knight." responded Sarah. "The plywood knight would chain her up and wait for the nerdy knight to arrive to exact his revenge on him." the blonde beauty added shaking her head.

"But the nerdy knight was in no shape to face him or battle him for that matter." retorted Alex in absolute disbelief.

"It didn't matter to the nerdy knight." chimed in Chuck. "Pain or not, the battle between the two knight would end that night." he added.

"That's right dude." hollered an extremely excitable Morgan who stands up. "The battle between good and evil. Optimus Prime vs. Megatron. Neo vs. Agent Smith. Batman vs. The Joker. Superman vs. Lex Luthor. Austin Powers vs. Dr. Evil."

It's at that point, everyone in the room just stares at Morgan causing him to look around and wonder why all eyes are on him. "What?"

"Sit down daddy." said the bearded man's 4 year old daughter.

"Moron." Casey and Clara muttered under their breathe in unison.

In that instance, Alex gently pulls her husband back in order to sit him down on the couch next to her. At the same time she does that, she motions for him to be quiet putting her finger against her lips. Morgan reluctantly complies with his wife like an obedient child. Once he's calmed down, the daughter of John Casey turns to face her husband's best friend. "Go on Chuck."

Yes ma'am." he nodded. "As I was saying, the excruciating pain he was feeling his head from the visions would not stop him from facing the plywood knight. So he made his way to where his arch nemesis was and as he did he knew that he would in for the battle of his life. He would either succeed or die trying." firmly stated Chuck as eyes widen within the room.

XXX

"How did it all go down unc?" inquired Clara expressing absolute eagerness in her voice.

"Well kiddo…" replied Chuck. "…it went down like this."

_The nerdy knight appeared and he would stand several feet away from the plywood knight. He saw the maiden knight chained up and…_

For Chuck, he still remembers that exact moment between he and Shaw. The time had come for the final face off. It was here, just like he knew it was going to be. He saw Shaw standing on the opposite side of the Buy More near the nerd herd desk. He wasn't surprised at all the way it was all to about to go down and eventually end. True is was a complete shock to him that their former team leader was in fact alive. However, every fiber of his being realized that this was the point of no return. He was going to fight and he was determined to defeat regardless of the pain that he was enduring in his head.

One thing was for sure that he locked them both in. There was no way out and no way in. It was in fate's hands now. He hoped to God that luck was on his side instead of Shaw's because this was it. A final duel between intersects. He still remembers the look on his Shaw's face. The twisted smirk, his soulless eyes flickering in mild interest, and his arm raised with the muzzle of the gun aimed directly between pair of hardened brown eyes. His own. "And that's when the plywood asked him a question. The question was do you think you have one good vision left?"

"Awesome!" hollered S.J.

"Indeed." responded Devon. "So how did the battle turn out between the plywood and nerdy knight." the handsome heart surgeon inquired.

"It was a back and forth battle with both men utilizing their visions. Unfortunately, the pain was too much for the nerdy knight to handle and the plywood knight used that to his advantage. He would knock the nerdy knight to ground causing him to be temporary knocked out." said the brown haired man.

"Oh no!" yelled Lexi tightly embracing her hello kitty doll.

"Don't worry kiddo. You see something happened to the nerdy knight while he was temporarily knocked out?" reassured Chuck expressing a smile towards his best friend's daughter.

"What?" wondered Sarah listening intently.

"He recalled events of his childhood. The nerdy knight remembered going into his father's secret lair where he saw a bright orb. He ended up touching it and the next thing the young nerdy knight remembers is his father looking at him and calling him special." replied the happily married man who witness absolute astonishment on everyone's face.

Morgan immediately chimes in. "You got to be kidding me! That means…"

"Yeah."" nodded Chuck. "That means it was the 3rd time the nerdy knight had the visions and the first time started when he was just a little boy. He didn't know it though." retorted Chuck shaking his head. "It because he remembered that past event, his brain somehow rebooted itself and he popped back up stronger than ever."

"The maiden knight was simply amazed at the nerdy knight's new found strength. He easily defeated the plywood knight with a little help from the woman he loved. She would take the amulet that was around the wrist of the plywood knight and put it around the wrist of the nerdy knight. However, before defeating him he said something to the nerdy knight that she totally disagreed with."

"What mommy?" inquired the 6 year old.

Sarah peers down at her son and answers her query. "The plywood knight told him that he was weak for not vanquishing him. Far from it because him not vanquishing made him great."

"So happy ending?" wondered Clara quirking her right brow.

"Yes and no." replied Chuck. He notices confused looked on the faces of the 3 young kids in the room. He continues on to explain. "Yes, there is a happy ending to all this. The nerdy knight would keep his promise to his sister and even though he would no longer be a knight the maiden knight would continue to love him no matter what."

"And the no?" inquiredthe 13 year old.

"Buymoria blew up." answered Sarah.

"How?" asked Alex.

"The trusted squire found the magical device to the bombs…" grunted Casey. "…and then dropped it."

"Of course." responded Clara shaking her head at her bearded uncle. Morgan wants to respond but his wife gets his attention and just shakes her head telling him not to. He complies leading the teenager to pose a question to her lanky uncle." So what happened after that?"

"There was a celebration at the nerdy and maiden knight's living quarters. The scary knight, a healing trusted squire, the handsome healer and the sister healer were in attendance. One more person would attend the festivities." said the team leader of Carmichael Industries.

"Who?" asked Clara.

"The scary knight's daughter…" chimed in Alex. "…he was glad that she attended."

"He wasn't the only one." Morgan chimed in expressing a smile towards his wife to which she reciprocates one back.

"Anyways, as the festive party was going on the nerdy knight received a message from an invisible magic fairy. The fairy told him to go to his bedroom and look into the magical mirror hanging on his wall. He did and what he saw was a message from his father Orion." said Chuck.

"What did he say daddy?" S.J. asked with vapid curiosity.

Chuck peers down at his son and answers his question. "Well buddy, he mainly gave him instructions to go to their old house located in the outskirts of Buymoria. He rode on horseback to it and while there he would find a secret lair. What he found inside were a lot of inventions and chests with different names on them. However, he would see something that would absolutely change everything."

"What?" wondered Lexi.

"A piece of small metal that not only looked familiar but belonged to someone very important." replies the brown haired man. "You see kids…" Chuck firmly stated. "…chapter 3 is over and now chapter 4 begins as it's considered to be a whole new ballgame."

"Awww man." the young teenager said throwing up her hands in the air. "Come on unc. What's so important about the piece of small metal and why did you say it's now a whole a new ballgame?" wondered Clara quirking her right brow.

'Because Clara…" answered Chuck locking eyes with his niece. "…the small piece of metal belonged to the nerdy knight and his sister's mom and thus the search for her would begin." he added as he notices the 13 year old's eyes widen.

XXX

_**NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE-NO LIKE? PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	34. Chapter 4

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, it took a while but another chapter is posted once again folks. I combined vs. The Anniversary, Vs. The Suitcase, Vs. The Cubic Z, and The Coup d'Etat into one story. I know some have asked for Mama B to show up and I debated whether to have be a storyteller with the rest of the gang. To know if I did just read the story to find out. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD and I thankfully Morgan doesn't have the intersect anymore. Put the focus back on Chuck and Sarah. From what I've read, the rest of the season will focus on Sarah's past._

**The Search Begins**

XXX

For Clara, the revelation that her Uncle Chuck shared with her concerning her own grandmother totally shocked her. True, she was absolutely stunned when he revealed to her that her whole family are practically spies or at least associated with the business. What surprised her more is that her own mother and father are actually involved causing her to rethink the notion that her parents were uncool and oftentimes embarrassing in their own way. She didn't think that now after hearing how they played a role in the supposed bedtime story. Yet, it far surpassed the level of awesomeness that she feels knowing her own grandmother is quite possibly a spy. A woman who she thought was just merely one of those grandparents who showed up giving her kisses, hugs, and the occasional c-note from her, which she so thoroughly enjoyed being that she's after all a teenager.

The 13 year old teenager shakes her head in disbelief and then poses a question that is considered quite pertinent to the story. "Uncle Chuckles, was the nerdy knight's mom a knight?" she inquired quirking her right brow.

"You bet." responded Chuck with a nod. "She would be known as the frost knight." added the happily married man and proud father.

"Why was she called that daddy?" wondered the 6 year old peering up at his father.

"Well son…" answered the brown haired man peering down at his son. "…the reason she's called the frost knight is because she used to read a bedtime story of her own involving a frosty character to her child."

Stevie is momentarily silent as he continues to peer up at his father. From Chuck's point of view he can clearly witness within his young son's eyes that the gears within his mind are spinning. It tells him that he's about to ask him another question which he is mostly definitely right. "It's like the story book you and mommy read to me before I go to sleep. You know the Frost Queen."

The response S.J. gives causes Chuck to express a soft smile. "Yeah, like that buddy." he replied peering up noticing his beautiful blonde wife expressing a soft smile of her own. The brown haired man's attention on his son and his wife are averted to the sound of a teenage girl's voice.

"So what happened unc?" inquired the eager young woman expressing vapid curiosity.

"To answer you question Clare Bear…" replied Chuck facing his niece. "…the nerdy knight would ask the one person to help him with this secret mission to find his mother."

"The maiden knight?" chimed in the 4 year old.

"No baby." responded Morgan. The bearded man's daughter turns her attention from Chuck to her father who continues on. "It would be the nerdy knight's best friend the trusted squire." he added.

"Why didn't he ask the maiden knight to go with him on a important mission such as that?" inquired Alex shaking her head. Alex's attention from her husband averts to his best friend sitting to her left.

Chuck is about to respond when Sarah intervenes concerning that part of the story. "Two reasons Alex." she stated holding up two finger. "The first reason, as you recall, he was no longer an active knight since he promised to no longer be one to his sister the healer. The second reason is she was always off on another mission with the scary knight." she added.

"What mission?" asked Clara quirking her right eyebrow.

"The mission involved searching for an elusive evil emperor known as Volkoff from a far away land known as Volkovia." chimed in Casey. "The maiden and scary knight would travel to far off lands visiting other kingdoms to capture him but to no avail." the former NSA agent added.

"I bet that was fun." responded Stevie.

"Not really baby." stated Sarah peering down at her son who turns his head to peer up at her. "You see, the maiden knight really missed the nerdy knight because she was always going away on mission."

"The same goes for the nerdy knight buddy." chimed in Chuck briefly glancing at his wife. The attention S.J. has on his mother would inevitably turn to his own father. "Anyways, as I said before the nerdy knight and trusted squire secretly went on a mission of their own to find his mother. They would travel to far away lands like Indiana Jones along with his sidekick Short round from The Temple of Doom in order to find a credible lead to the whereabouts his mother."

"Which is which?" asked Morgan looking directly at his bosom buddy.

"What?" wondered the successful spy business owner of Carmichael Industries.

"You know which is the trusted squire…" asked the bearded father. "…is he Indy or shortround?" The response that Morgan gets are merely blank stares causing him to respond. "What?"

"Moron." grumbled Casey.

"Seriously?" stated Clara shaking her head. The young woman's attention on her hairy uncle turns to her rather tall uncle sitting several feet away to her right. "Go on unc. Did they find the nerdy knight's mom?"

"Yeah, um…" responded Chuck turning his attention from his best friend to everybody else in the room. "…no they didn't. The nerdy knight and the trusted squired would find themselves in a room located in a tower. It was in that tower the nerdy knight thought he would get information that would lead him to the whereabouts of his mother but he came up empty." he added shaking his head. "He felt defeated but thankfully the trusted squire was their to console him."

"How?" wondered Devon.

"What else…" answered Morgan. "…with food. You see, he took a parchment with a list of food that was from a tavern but the nerdy knight wasn't up for eating. He took it anyways as they returned to Buymoria."

Upon hearing the word Buymoria, Stevie's eyes widen causing him to speak up. "I thought Buymoria got blowed up?"

"It did baby." responded Sarah seeing her 6 year old son peering up at him. "However, Buymoria would magically be rebuilt." she added expressing a soft smile.

"Awesome." he breathed out expressing a wide smile.

XXX

"You bet buddy but there was one big difference. The tiny red headed queen was now ruling over Buymoria." said Chuck expressing a smile down to his young son.

"Why?" wondered 4 year old Alexis.

"Yeah unc. Why?" chimed in Clara shaking her head. "She has her own kingdom right?"

"True." Chuck nods and then continues on concerning the change in rulership over Buymoria. "You see, the tiny red headed queen would rule over Buymoria and turn it into one huge secret lair."

"Oh snap!" Stevie excitedly said.

Morgan expresses a smile concerning the reaction of his best friend's son. "That's not all S.J. because all the squires that worked there in order to help the citizens of Buymoria were in fact knights."

"Awesome!" all 3 kids holler in unison.

"Anyways…" Chuck said continuing on with the story. "…the nerdy knight and the trusted squire would return to Buymoria after unsuccessfully finding work in other kingdoms that didn't involve being a knight."

"The nerdy knight's sister would help him but unfortunately he would be at Buymoria once again." Ellie stated.

"It wasn't by accident that he would be working at Buymoria again." stated Chuck.

"What are you saying?" wondered Alex quirking her right brow.

"What I'm saying is the tiny red headed queen sabotaged his attempts at getting work in order to have him return to Buymoria. She offered him a position to be back as an active knight." he answered.

"His answer was no right?" inquired Ellie quirking her right brow towards her younger brother.

"At first it was no but the tiny red headed queen can be very convincing." replied the former nerd herd leader. "Anyways, once the nerdy knight returned to being an active knight, he would find himself in a much larger secret underground lair."

"That's right." chimed in Sarah. "The maiden knight was so happy to see him but unfortunately the happy reunion wouldn't last because she and the scary knight would be off once again in order to track down Emperor Volkoff." the blonde beauty added.

It's at that point, Casey adds his 2 cents into the mix concerning the mission in order to find Volkoff. "After the nerdy knight had a vision concerning a metal chest, the 2 knight would hop on a magic carpet ride to a far off land.

"What did the nerdy knight and trusted squire do bro?" inquired Devon.

"They too traveled to the same far off land the maiden and scary knight were going to. He had a vision in Orion's secret lair when he looked at the parchment that had the list of food the trusted squire took with him." Chuck replied.

"Unfortunately…" interjected Sarah. "…while traveling to the far off land the maiden and scary knight found themselves put under a magic sleep spell probably from one of Emperor Volkoff's invisible wizard henchmen."

"Not awesome." responded Clara shaking her head.

"So what happened?" asked Ellie with concern.

"The next thing the 2 knights knew…" gruffly stated Casey. "…they woke up shackled in chains in dungeon somewhere in the Volkovian empire."

"I hope the nerdy knight and trusted squire save them." said S.J.

"Trust me son…" responded the proud father peering down at his son. "…they do." he added witnessing the smile appear on his 6 year old's face.

Morgan immediately chimes in concerning what happened next. "The nerdy knight and trusted squire would attempt to enter through the front door but unfortunately that didn't work. So they ran and would eventually find themselves in a large blacksmith area."

"It was there where the nerdy knight would cast a spell into a magic mirror that he took with him in order to find information concerning his mother." said the co-owner of Carmichael Industries.

"Did he find her?" wondered Alex.

"It would take some time but he was determined to get the information." replied Chuck. "Anyways, the maiden and scary knight didn't know they were there."

Alex nods and afterwards it's Sarah who continues on with the story. "As Chuck said, the maiden and scary knight didn't know they were there. What they did know was that a very big bad guy was standing in front of them." she stated. "He would try to get information from them but they would say nothing. The bad guy would momentarily leave and while the two were alone, the maiden knight was able to send a magical fairy a message to the nerdy knight. He thankfully answered the message."

In that moment, Chuck quirks his right brow. He turns his head in order to face his wife. "Message? I…I mean the nerdy knight never received a message."

"Yes she did." nodded Sarah turning to face her husband. "The maiden knight received a message back but each time she would send one it came back to her not making any kind of sense."

It's at that point Sarah and Chuck are momentarily silent then immediately turn their attention to Morgan who is sitting there twiddling his thumbs looking in the other direction. "Morgan!"

"Don't blame the trusted squire." blurted out the bearded little man quickly turning to face the couple.. He attempts to rectify the situation and while doing so Casey is sitting back expressing a gratifying smirk. "He thought the nerdy knight needed help in sending messages to the maiden knight."

"Seriously dude?" responded Chuck shaking his head.

"That explains so much." muttered Sarah under her breathe.

"Whoa. Serious brain stamp." Devon stated.

"I think I threw up a little in my mouth." said Ellie.

"So…" Clara chimed in. "…the trusted squire was basically helping the nerdy knight sending flirty type messages. Like sexting."

Instantly, Devon and Ellie's eyes widen and shoot a look towards their 13 year old daughter. "How do _you_ know about sexting?" asked the concerned mother.

The question causes Clara to turn to her parents and in doing so she witnesses them expressing absolute horror on their face. The young teenager rolls her eyes and shakes her head inevitably giving a response to her very worried parents. "First off…ewww." she replied. "Secondly, chill because I don't do that but I have friends that do."

"I hope you _never_ do." responded Devon.

"So not awesome dad." Clara retorted looking at her father. "You know, you taught me to make the right decisions and when it comes to sexting it's stupid, especially at my age." she added expressing a soft, reassuring smile.

The proud parents of Clara Woodcomb express smiles knowing how smart their daughter truly is. The brief silence in the room would soon be interrupted by a question posed by 6 year old Stevie Bartowski. "Daddy what is sexting?"

Chuck eyes immediately widen as he glances down at his son with look of vapid curiosity. He instantly lifts his head witnessing his wife expressing absolute astonishment on her face. From the look she's giving him, his wife is left speechless and has no idea how to respond to her 6 year old son. The situation would get even more awkward that it already is.

"Mommy, what is sesting?" inquired little Lexi looking at her mother Alex.

The same reaction that Chuck and Sarah expressed on their faces would be witnessed on the Grimes' face as well. The 2 sets of parents including Casey are considerably freaked out not having any idea how to respond leading the most calmest and arguably level headed person in the room to rectify the situation. "It's something that you shouldn't do. It's bad so don't do it okay snotrockets." firmly stated Clara with an authoritative tone pointing at the two youngsters.

The two kids sit there for a moment letting what Clara told them sink in. Afterwards, the two nod in response. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay." replied Clara expressing a smile. Her attention on the two kids would inevitably turn to the 2 parents who are simply staring at her. After a brief moment of silence, she gives them a response. "You're welcome." she added plopping back lying down comfortably on the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair.

XXX

As Clara lounges comfortably on her Uncle Morgan's Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair, she witnesses the somewhat chaotic aftermath that ensued gradually subside. Of course, she caused the fortunate incident that nearly caused all the adults in the room to suffer an aneurism concerning the mere mention of sexting. In any case, her attention would soon be averted to a 4 year old little girl who suddenly speaks up.

"Uncle Chuck." said little Lexi focusing her attention on the brown hair man sitting with his family.

"Yeah kiddo?" answered Chuck turning his attention to his best friend's daughter.

Lexi briefly stares at her favorite uncle and then responds. "Story please." kindly requested the 4 year old.

A soft smile is expressed on Chuck's lips upon hearing the little girl's request. "Yes ma'am." he nodded. After taking a moment to make himself comfortable on the couch, he resumes the story once again. "Okay, the nerdy knight and trusted squire would go after the maiden and the scary knight in order to rescue them. Unfortunately, they would find themselves surrounded." stated the happily married man.

"What did he do daddy?" wondered S.J. peering up at his father.

Chuck peers down at his son in order to answer his question. "What else son, he kicked their butts."

"Awesome!" the 6 year old responded.

"The nerdy knight did kick butt buddy." chimed in Morgan. "The trusted squire was a bit worried since the nerdy knight hadn't used his visions in order to fight in a while."

"How many bad guys were there?" inquired Alex.

In that instance, Chuck reflects back on that particular moment recalling how many of Volkoff's men he took out. "I believe it was 10, give or take."

"It was scary. The nerdy knight was like Neo plugging himself back into the Matrix." stated Morgan with raised eyebrows.

Upon saying that, all 3 kids eyes widen. It's that point, Sarah interjects herself into the story. "Anyways, before the nerdy knight kicked butt…" she said briefly glancing at her husband expressing a smile. "…the big bad guy in charge who took them hostage telepathically communicated with the nerdy knight. He cast a spell to where the maiden and scary knight could listen in as well."

"What happened?" asked Ellie.

"He told them basically to surrender or they both die?" answered Chuck. "They refused to surrender and he took care of his men. After tricking the big bad guy into thinking he would be entering a certain door, he appeared in front of the 2 knights and rescued them. When he did, he saw tears on the maiden knight's face."

"She had a reason to shed tears." said Sarah. "The maiden knight thought the man she loved died. Plus, the scary knight wanted to get his hands on the big bad guy for killing the nerdy knight." the blonde beauty added.

"Really?" the brown haired man responded turning his attention to Casey.

"Get on with it Bartowski." growled the former NSA agent narrowing his eyes at him. Chuck didn't have to say a word. He quickly nodded and continued on with the story. "Well…" he said clearing his throat. "…after rescuing the 2 knights they returned to the area where he was using a magical mirror in order to gather information on the frost knight."

"Did he get the info he needed bro?" asked Devon quirking his right brow.

"He didn't because he had to make a difficult choice to either continue searching for information or make their escape." responded Chuck.

"What choice did he make?" wondered Alex.

Sarah immediately chimes in. "He chose to break the magical mirror and cast a spell to cloak the area in absolute darkness. They all escaped and returned home."

"So the big bad guy lived?" the 13 year old inquired.

"As far the 3 knights and the trusted squire knew…" grunted Casey. "…yeah. They lived to fight another day." he added.

"So what happened next?" asked little Lexi embracing her hello kitty doll.

"Well…" answered Chuck briefly glancing at Ellie. "…the nerdy knight didn't want to lie to his sister the healer. So he attempted to tell her he was a knight once again going on missions but unfortunately he didn't get the chance to."

"Why?" asked Clara.

"Because sweetheart…" chimed in Ellie. Her daughter turns to face her and when she does the good doctor expresses a soft smile. "…she told the nerdy knight she was with child."

Clara eye's widen as she not only looks at her mother but her Uncle Chuck as well. She knows that the with child her mother is referring to is her. In her mind, so many words can best describe hearing hew own introduction into the story concerning the announcement of her mom being pregnant but she simply settles with the usual go to word that always best fits in this particular situation. "Awesome!"

"Indeed pumpkin." responded Devon reaching over to rub the back of his daughter.

After a brief silence, it's Alex who poses a question. "So what happened next?"

"What happens next is…" answered Chuck glancing at his wife. "…3 situations or challenges where the maiden knight deals with relationships issues that she would face head on." added the successful business owner as a hush falls within the family room.

XXX

"Sounds challenging." said Alex. "What was the first one." the dark haired beauty inquired turning her attention to Sarah.

"It was a mission involving a beautiful enchantress who is part of the Volkovian Empire. She possessed in her clutches a magical weapon that didn't belong to her." she replied. "In any case, the 1st challenge consisted of basically hanging up her clothes alongside the nerdy knight's in his closet."

Clara immediately quirks her right brow hearing that. "That's the 1st challenge. Seriously?" she stated shaking her head.

"You have to get in the mindset of the maiden knight Clare Bear." chimed in Chuck. "In her mind, a knight has to be ready at a moments notice so they could travel to far off lands. Plus, the nerdy knight understood and told her whenever she was ready to do it he wouldn't push the issue."

"That's sweet. So what happened with the beautiful enchantress?" wondered Ellie.

"Well, they not only retrieved the magical weapon but took into their possession a scroll with important information." Chuck answered. "Oh, there was also the fight between the beautiful enchantress and maiden knight." he added with a sheepish smile glancing at his wife.

"Chick fight!" hollered S.J.

"Yup…" Sarah replied peering down at her young son with a soft smile. "…and the maiden knight won."

"Yes she did." retorted Chuck recalling the fight on the catwalk. After husband and wife exchange smiles, he continues on the with the story. "When the 2 knights returned home after accomplishing the mission, the nerdy knight found the maiden knight hanging her clothes in his closet."

Instantly, a wide smile appears on the lips of Alex and Ellie but for Clara she quirked her right brow. "What changed her mind?" inquired the 13 year old.

"The maiden knight has never set down roots and she made the decision to do just that. It was then that the nerdy knight found a small parchment with a picture painted on it." said the happily married woman.

"What was the picture of?" inquired Alex.

"Who actually." interjected Chuck. "It was a picture of the nerdy and maiden knight in each other's arms. She told him that wherever she was, home would always be with him." he added getting awww's from the girls in the room. He continued on. "Afterwards, things would unknowingly be off unbeknownst to the nerdy knight."

"What happened? Doesn't sound kosher." said Devon.

"To the maiden knight it seriously freaked her out bro." replied Sarah. "You see, a conversation the nerdy knight and the trusted squire concerning Achille's heel combined with his sister healer having a baby suddenly caused her to become greatly concerned. She grew even more concerned when the nerdy knight told her that maybe they were next." he added. "She didn't take what he said very well."

"You ain't kiddin." grumbled Casey. He vividly remembers being on the unfortunate end of a Walker onslaught in Castle's dojo. "She took out her anxiety and frustrations out on the scary knight in the secret lair." the proud marine added.

A slew chuckles are heard within the family after hearing what happened to the scary knight aka Casey. Afterwards, it would be S.J. asking the next pertinent question concerning the next part of the story. "So what happened next?" he wondered looking around.

"The 2nd challenge the maiden knight had to face buddy." answered Chuck peering down at his son. "The return of the cougar knight who was brought to the secret lair in order to be transferred to another set of knights sent by the tiny red headed queen."

"That's not awesome." stated Devon shaking his head.

"She wasn't alone." stated Chuck. "The big bad guy who looked like Stone Cold Steve Austin was there as well."

"Dude." muttered S.J. under his breathe.

"You got that right snotrocket." chimed in Clara.

Chuck nods. "Anyways, it seemed as if it was going to be a smooth transfer but…"

"Let me guess…"interjected Alex. "…it didn't turn out that way." she added shaking her head.

"You go it." answered Sarah pointing at her dark haired friend. "The nerdy, maiden, and cougar knight would try escape from being vanquished by the stone cold killer. It was while they were escaping that the cougar knight antagonized the maiden knight in order to get under her skin by telling the nerdy knight that the woman he loves isn't the type to settle down."

"Did she?" wondered Ellie.

Sarah sits there momentarily reflecting back on that particular night. After a brief silence, she responds. "She did her best but the maiden knight did kick her in the face and blamed it on just being a mistake. In any case, when they reached the rendezvous point along with the scary knight who eventually joined them on top of the tallest tower in Buymoria they found themselves encountering Volkoff's men."

"What happened?" wondered Devon quirking his right brow.

"While the maiden and scary knight raised their swords against the Volkoff's men, the nerdy knight went after the stone cold killer." responded Chuck. "He held his own but after a valiant effort he escaped. He was taken down by the man who once ruled Buymoria. Oh…" he said pointing his finger in the air. "…on a side note the tiny red headed queen relinquished her thrown to Buymoria and crowned someone to rule in her place."

"Who?" the 3 kids asked in unison.

"The trusted squire. That's who." chimed in Morgan with a wide smile. "He made some valid points to the tiny red headed queen concerning how Buymoria was too orderly. They needed back the likes of the jester Squire and the rest of the old squires back."

"Much to the scary knight's chagrin." grunted Casey.

Upon hearing that, Clara just stares at her bearded uncle. After a brief silence she speaks up. "Are _you_ kidding me? The _trusted squire_ ruling over _Buymoria_?"

The disbelief in Clara's eyes would be brief as she shakes her head knowing how her Uncle Morgan isn't too good when it comes to being responsible or being a leader for that matter. In any case, she wouldn't be able to voice her opinions because her 6 year old cousin's eagerness to know what happened at the top of the tower involving a big battle. "I want to know what happened on top of the tower!" hollered S.J.

It took a moment for the room to settle down but S.J.'s eagerness to know would be fulfilled by his mother who continues on with the story The blonde beauty peers down at her son. "I'll tell you baby. Volkoff's men wanted to vanquish the cougar knight by Emperor Volkoff's orders. In her mind, the cougar knight claimed to know what the maiden knight was thinking and truly believed she would turn her over to the bad guys but she didn't. The cougar knight was wrong inevitably breaking the fear and self doubt she had over her."

"Did the scary knight help?" wondered Ellie.

"He did…" the blonde beauty replied. "…but his leg was injured in the battle. So she relied on the cougar knight to help her handing her a sword and to her surprise they became allies. They defeated Volkoff's men and afterwards the 2 bad guys would be taken to a secure dungeon but not before the cougar knight shared information concerning the frost knight. Thus the 2nd challenges would end and the 3rd would begin."

"The 3rd being?" inquired Alex quirking her right brow.

"A marriage proposal the maiden knight thought the nerdy knight was doing." chimed in Chuck causing eyebrows to raise within the Grimes family room. "It happened after the situation where the 2 bad guy knight's were led away by the real tiny red headed queen's knights. The nerdy knight was talking to the maiden knight about taking things slow when something falls to the floor. He retrieves what is a ring and gets down on one knee…"

"And that's when the maiden knight thought he was proposing." chimed in Devon.

"Yup." nodded Chuck. "It freaked out both of them so much so they walked off in separate directions."

"That was awkward." stated Alex shaking her head.

"Extremely." retorted Sarah. "It would also get considerably weird for her when the nerdy knight started asking relationship questions while they were on a mission involving the scary knight's old friend the king of the Costa Gravan kingdom." she added. "What she would later find out was that the questions came from a parchment about marriage."

"Yup. It didn't go over too well. When it came to the mission though, it would involve his sister and her husband who were being honored by the king because he saved his life." stated Chuck.

"The king of the Costa Gravan Kingdom created an awesome statue for the handsome healer." the heart surgeon said with a smile.

"Yes he did bro. Anyhoo, what the nerdy knight didn't know was that the parchment would not only help in the relationship between the King and Queen of Costa Grava who were have marital troubles, but the marriage issue for the maiden knight."

"How bad was the king and queen's marital troubles?" wondered Clara.

"She tried to vanquish him several times." answered Chuck.

"That's bad." Morgan retorted.

"Anyways, by helping the king and queen resolve past issues the maiden knight would inevitably get her own issues concerning marriage resolved thus telling the nerdy knight something when they returned home." said Sarah.

"What did she say Auntie Sarah?" inquired little Lexi with vapid curiosity.

Sarah expresses a soft smile as she glances at her husband. "Well sweetie while they were in bed, she said something to the slumbering nerdy knight…"

"She basically said…" interjected Chuck turning his head to look his wife in the eyes. "…if the nerdy knight were to ask her to marry him her answer would be yes." he added with a soft smile.

In that moment, Sarah knew her boyfriend at the time wasn't asleep after all when she quietly told him she would say yes if he ever proposed to her. In the back of her mind, she sort of wondered if he was every actually asleep or pretending to be asleep and now she got her answer. After exchanging a soft smile back, the moment would be interrupted by the sound of a clear and audible grunt.

"Let's keep it going Bartowski." grumbled Casey.

Chuck expresses a small hint of laughter and then turns to everybody else in the room. When he does, S.J. speaks up peering up at his father. "What happens next daddy?"

"Well buddy…" replied Chuck peering down at his son. "…the nerdy knight's mom contacts him and…" The co-owner of Carmichael Industries suddenly stops when a very familiar Iphone ring tone is heard within The Grimes family room. "Sorry about that." he says quickly fishing it out his right front pocket. He quickly scans the small screen and then answers it. "Hello?" The entire room watches as Chuck listens to the person on other end. "Okay." After a few seconds, he leans forward placing the Iphone on the coffee table in front of him. He gets up and makes his way out of the family room to the bewilderment of the everyone in the room.

Chuck's actions lead his wife to ask where he is going. "Babe, what's going on?"

"I'm answering the front door." answered the happily married man.

The occupants within the room look at each other leading Morgan to respond to what his best friend told them. "Okay, but I don't hear a kn…" "In that instance, a knock is heard at the door causing Morgan to be absolutely amazed. "Wow, you must have psychic powers like Professor Xavier dude."

"Not quite Morg." replied Chuck standing at the front door. He places his hand on the door knob and turns it. "Just opening the door for a special guest."

It's at that point, all the occupants within the family room are either standing up or poking their heads out in the direction of the front doorway where Chuck is currently standing at. "Who unc?" wondered Clara.

"The next storyteller kiddo." answered the brown haired man opening the door. In doing so, he steps aside to show who is standing in the doorway of the Grimes' apartment.

"Am I late for story time?" the woman wondered expressing a smile.

"Grandma!" S.J. and Clara hollered in unison with wide smiles on their faces.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>_


	35. The Frost Knight: Friend or Foe?

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, first off I would like to say how awesome the last episode was with Decker getting the axe thanks to Verbanski. Anyways, another chapter is posted once again folks. I combined vs. The Aisle of Terror and Vs. The First Fight into one story. Since Mama B has showed up, it's only fitting that she talk with her granddaughter Clara about knowing the family secret. I'm going to try to post more chapters frequently. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD._

**The Frost Knight: Friend or Foe?**

XXX

It didn't take long for Mary Bartowski to be enveloped with hugs from her two grandkids as she steps inside the Grimes' apartment. For the former government agent, the absolute surprise in their eyes combined with happy smiles that graced both kid's lips are both touching, as well as heartwarming. The proud as punch grandmother not only tightly embraces the offspring of her two kids, but kisses the top of their heads as well.

"How are my two favorite grandkids doing?" asked Mary kneeling down looking into her grandson's eyes then peering up at her granddaughter.

"Awesome!" the two kids happily answered simultaneously.

Chuck witnesses the jovial interaction between his mother and her grandchildren after closing the front door. A smile appear on his lips as he sees his son S.J. wrap his arms around Mary's neck. He lets out a bit of a chuckle concerning the bug eyed reaction on the former government agent face due to seemingly tight grip his young son has. It prompts the leader of Carmichael Industries to take action before her eyes either pop out or passes out because of the lack of oxygen.

"Okay buddy…" stated Chuck bedding down his 6 year old son on the back. "…I think she's tapping out. Let go of grandma before she passes out."

S.J. complies with his father then steps back. In doing so, the absolute joy that graced his face is now replaced with an expression of remorse for what he presumes is wrong causing him to briefly look at his father then lower his head. "Sawy grandma." he softly said.

Mary expresses a soft in response of her precious little grandson. She reaches up placing her right finger under his chin and gently lifts his head up in order to look into his eyes. "Okay…" she answered leaning forward to gently warp her arms around her grandson. As she does, the somewhat concerned grandmother rubs his back then glances up at Chuck quirking her right eye towards her son causing him to shrug his shoulders in response. "…and don't worry I'm fine." added the mother of two with absolute reassurance.

Afterwards, she leans back to see the remorse on his S.J.'s face gradually dissipate. "You are?" he responded back.

In response, Mary gives a simple nod causing her grandson to instantly flash a wide smile. A smile resembling that of her own son and in that moment she couldn't help but express a smile of her own. It's at that point, the exuberant 6 year old suddenly reaches out and grabs her right arm with both hands attempting to pull her in the direction of the family room.

"Come on grandma!" hollered S.J.

The sudden force forward nearly causes Mary's momentum to fall to the ground but thankfully she caught herself before doing so. She immediately stands up planting herself to the floor making the attempt for her grandson to lead her to the family room quite difficult for him. It clearly amuses the former government agent and right hand woman of Alexi Volkoff to the point where she shakes her head as she turns to look at her son.

When she does, Chuck takes action by stepping forward and scooping his son into his arms. He then places him under his left arm causing him to not only dangle there, but express laughter as well. Afterwards, he turns to his mother as he reaches over with his right hand to rustle his son's scraggily brown hair. "We'll meet you there mom." he said shuffling off in the direction of the family room.

As Mary watches Chuck carry her playfully grandson off like a football, she hopes he doesn't drop him or God forbid accidentally run him into a piece of furniture. Her thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end when she sees in her peripheral vision to her right her granddaughter Clara turning then stepping forward in order to join the rest of the family. However, she wouldn't get the chance to join them just yet.

"Hey." Mary softly said reaching out taking her granddaughter's hand.

The 13 year old turns back expressing a soft smile towards her grandmother. She then turns around in order to face her with vapid curiosity as to why she stopped her. "What's up grandma?"

"I little birdie told me you know." answered Mary reaching over to brush away several strands of hair from her granddaughter's face.

Clara remained silent for a brief moment. She didn't know how to respond seeing that her own grandmother is a world class spy and all. In her mind, she wanted to ask her as many question as possible concerning her life as a spy but she restrained herself from doing so. Instead, she simply nods and then quirks her brow afterwards. "Uncle Chuck told you huh?" responded the young woman.

"He did." nodded Mary squeezing her granddaughter's right hand. Afterwards, she steps forward inevitably wrapping her left arm around the spitting image of her oldest daughter. "I called him last week just to see how everybody was doing and he gave me the SITREP." she added.

The 13 year old quirks her brow upon hearing the word SITREP. "Were you on a mission?" inquired Clara leaning forward a bit.

It would be Mary that would become silent but it lasted for just a brief moment. "I was." she answered. A brief pause is shared between grandmother and granddaughter. The experienced former agent could clearly tell by briefly glancing at Clara's face she has something on her mind knowing she wants to say something to her. "Is there anything you want to ask me?" she asked rubbing the side of Clara's left arm. "Feel free to ask sweetheart."

In that moment Clara's eyes widen upon hearing what her grandmother said as she turned her head to look at her. She is being given the opportunity to know what she has been up to as a spy she thinks to herself. There were so many questions she so wanted to ask but unfortunately they were all jumbled into one big mess in her head to where it became hard for her to verbally express a complete thought. "I do…" responded Clara. "…but it can wait." she added hugging her grandmother.

Mary and Clara share a special moment in front of the doorway of the Grime's apartment. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last as Clara hears the unmistakable voice of her 6 year old cousin hollering for the both of them from the family room. "Hurry up slow pokes!"

The two women expresses a hint of laughter after hearing the request of one S.J. Bartowski. "Hold your horses snotrocket!" hollered Clara back towards the family room. Clara's attention is averted from the family to her grandmother who she notices is staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." replied Mary shaking her head. "So where did you guys leave off on the bedtime story?" she wondered.

"Well…" Clara proceeds to inform her grandmother on what part of the story her Uncle Chuck was about to start before her surprise appearance. As she does, the two women venture off into the family room joining the rest of the gang.

XXX

It took a couple minutes for everyone to get situated within the family room. However, the sitting arrangements would be changed as Mary Bartowski would be in her son's spot on the couch. For Chuck, he grabbed a chair from the dinning room and placed at the end of the couch right next to his wife. In any case, with all the occupants now comfortably seated, the browned haired story teller continues the bedtime story.

"Okay…" Chuck leans forward in his chair. He claps his hands together inevitably rubbing them expressing a smile on his face as he quickly scans the faces of everyone in the room, especially the faces of Lexi and S.J. From where he is sitting, he can clearly tell by their wide eyed expressions they are eagerly awaiting for the story to continue. "…when I last left off I told you that the frost knight contacted her son the nerdy knight." he said giving a brief sideways glances towards his mother.

"What did his mommy say?" wondered 4 year old Alexis with vapid curiosity looking directly at her Uncle Chuck.

"Well small fry, the magical fairy said the frost knight wanted to meet him and it would be the first time they would see each other since she went away." answered Chuck.

"Dude." softly stated a wide eyed S.J.

"How did the nerdy knight feel about meeting with his mother for the first time in years?" inquired the eldest Bartowski sibling.

Chuck is silent after the question is posed by his big sister but it would be brief. "If I were the nerdy knight…" responded the human intersect. He turns his head to look at his mother sitting on the other side of the couch. "…I would feel excited, scared, and not to mention anxiety ridden; but more than anything I would be anxious to know why she left her family so many years ago." he added returning his attention to Ellie sitting by her family.

"So was it a happy reunion between mother and son dude?" inquired Morgan.

"Not exactly Morg. There was a reunion between the two of them that's for sure but it didn't turn out to be a happy one." Chuck replied shaking his head with raised eyebrows towards his bearded best friend.

"What happened unc?" asked 13 year old Clara with vapid curiosity.

In that instance, Chuck turns his attention to his mother sitting in his spot on the couch. "Mom…" he said expressing a small hint of a smile. "…why don't you take this one." nodded son of Mary and Stephen Bartowski.

"Oh ok." responded Mary. After taking a moment to clear her throat, she recounts the moment when she and her son finally came face to face after not seeing each other for so many years. "Well, like your uncle said there was a reunion but unfortunately she would introduce herself to the maiden knight first." she added turning her head to look at her daughter-in-law with her right brow raised.

"Something tells me hugs weren't exchanged." chimed in Alex.

The blonde beauty nodded in response. "You would be right Alex. The frost knight drew her sword against the maiden knight leading her to draw hers."

"Whoa. That's not an awesome way to start off an introduction." responded Devon expressing absolute disbelief in his eyes after what he just heard.

"What happened next auntie Sarah?" inquired the curious 4 year old sitting on her grandfather Casey's lap.

"What happen next kiddo…" answered Chuck chiming in. "…the nerdy knight quickly stepped in to calm things down. Afterwards, the frost knight would reveal that she was merely pretending to be on the side of the evil Emperor Volkoff. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to provide the two of them with actual proof she was pretending." he added.

"Deep cover missions for a knight are tough." interjected Casey. The attention that was on Chuck is now on the former NSA agent. "Only one or possibly two people know the objective and a knight has to shed any contacts in order to do their job without any distractions holding them back." he grunted.

"That stinks. So why do it uncle Casey?" asked 13 year old Clara.

"The greater good kid. You see, the scary knight once told the maiden knight that the choice knights made to protect something bigger than themselves is the right choice." the grizzled former government agent answered glancing at his long time partner.

A momentary silence blanketed the entire family room as the words that Casey spoke sunk into the minds of those hearing it for the first time. The silence would be broken by the sound of 6 year old boy's voice. "Did the nerdy knight's mom and maiden knight fight daddy?"

Chuck turns his head to see his son S.J. leaning forwards in order to look at him. He shakes his head in response to the question he asked. "No, they didn't son."

"You see sweetheart…"chimed in Mary getting the attention of her grandson. "...the frost knight informed the nerdy and maiden knight about a wizard who created a magical orb that brings out a person's fears." she added.

"Not awesome." stated Devon shaking his head.

"Indeed bro. Anyways, after getting approval from the tiny red headed queen the nerdy knight would meet with the wizard in order to buy the magical orb. The maiden and scary knight along with the trusted squired would be there for him as back up." Chuck stated. "Fast forward to the meeting and in the nerdy knight's eyes he was giving off some type of vibe."

"What vibe dude?" wondered the bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski.

"A Freddy Krueger type of vibe who was played awesomely by Robert Englund. Granted, at first glance he looked harmless to the nerdy knight and not the type of guy who sported a metal bladed glove on his right hand and going into your dreams trying to kill you." answered the brown haired business owner.

"Did the meeting go off without a hitch?" asked Ellie.

"Not exactly." recalled Chuck shaking his head. "Someone showed up and nearly vanquished the nerdy knight?" he stated briefly glancing at his mother.

"Who uncle Chuck?" little Lexi inquired tightly clutching her hello kitty doll.

"The frost knight kiddo." Chuck's response causes eyes to widen as those hearing the story for the first time within the family room. However, none are more wider than Ellie's who expresses absolute shock concerning that revelation.

XXX

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J.

"Seriously!" blurted out Ellie shaking her head in absolute disbelief. "Why would she do that?" inquired the good the doctor looking directly at her mother.

"Well sweetheart…" answered Mary. "…the frost knight needed to make the nerdy knight's vanquishing look real knowing word would most definitely be sent to Emperor Volkoff that her loyalty to him is strong." she added.

"Not awesome." stated Devon shaking his head as well. The handsome heart surgeon turns his attention from his mother-in-law sitting in on the ouch with her grandson on her lap to his brother-in-law Chuck. "Was the nerdy knight okay?"

"Would _you_ be knowing your own _mother_ showed up and tried to vanquish you?" retorted Chuck. "Luckily, he was wearing magical armor that protected him from being vanquished by his mother's sword."

"Like what happened to Frodo in the movie The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings. The battle in the underground city." chimed in Morgan.

"Yeah daddy…" nodded S.J. turning his attention from his uncle Morgan to his father. "…like what happened to Frodo. Remember when the big scary monster tried to kill him but he didn't die because he wore a special armor like the nerdy knight."

The proud father of Stephen Jack Bartowski couldn't help but express a smile at his son. He actually remembered that particular scene in the movie they just happened to watch on television together during a LOTR marathon on TNT. It's a seemingly pivotal scene where Frodo was thought to killed by an Orc Captain during an intense and fierce battle in the Chamber of Mazarbul. The Fellowship would thankfully find that he didn't die due to the Orc Captain stabbing him with a deadly blow from his spear. He was saved by the coat of mirthil mail given to him by Bilbo Baggins before leaving Rivendell. In Chuck's mind, if Bilbo hadn't given him his mirthil the quest to toss the one ring into the fires of Mt. Doom would certainly have failed. His thoughts concerning the epic movie trilogy would inevitably be broken by the sound of Clara's voice calling out his name.

"What's up Clare Bear?" asked the brown haired storyteller.

"What happened to the wizard?" the 13 year old asked sitting upright on the Jabba the Hut bean bag chair.

"The frost knight took him but later on in the evening she would go to where the nerdy knight worked and capture him in order to lead him to where she was keeping the wizard along with magical orb. Luckily, he secretly sent a magical fairy to the maiden and scary knight to tell them where he would be." responded Chuck.

So…" said Ellie darting her eyes back and from her little brother to her mother. "…the frost knight was in Buymoria the whole time?"

There is a brief silence before Mary responds to her oldest daughter. "Yes she was. She saw her daughter with the handsome healer's mother at the Buymoria bazaar shopping for clothes." she softly said. "She overhead the comment made about have a mother figure in her life, which hurt her knowing she would find out from the nerdy knight she would be a grandmother."

An awkward silence emanates within Grimes family room causing Chuck to pick up the pace before the awkwardness becomes uncomfortable. "Anyways, with the wizard captured the nerdy and maiden knight would return to the secret lair in order to try magically do away the magical orb of fear."

"Something happened didn't it Chuck." stated Alex quirking her right brow.

"Yup." answered Sarah chiming in. "They made the mistake of trusting the wizard causing the nerdy knight to be affected by the magical orb of fear. The maiden knight didn't get affected because the nerdy knight acted fast magically teleporting her to another part of the secret lair." the blonde beauty added.

"The chase was on from the secret lair to market square of Buymoria." stated Chuck. "Thankfully, it was late at night and nobody was around. The wizard tried to scare him with his own personal fears but he was able to get control to the point where he turned the tables on the wizard."

"So the wizard lost?" asked Lexi with vapid curiosity.

"The wizard lost small fry." Chuck retorted witnessing a huge smile appear on the 4 year old's face. In his mind, he would have to credit Jeff and Lester for creating The Aisle of Terror that initially was thought to be a awesomely major dud by he and Morgan. He was so wrong he thinks to himself.

"With a little help from the maiden knight." interjected Sarah expressing a smile.

Clara smiles after hearing that then turns her attention to her tall and lanky uncle. "So what happened next?"

"Well…" responded Chuck briefly glancing at his wife sitting next to him on the couch. "…the nerdy knight tells his sister that their mother not only wants to meet her but she is a knight. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get the chance to meet her."

"Why?" inquired little Lexi.

"Because kiddo…" Chuck takes a moment to take quick deep breath before answering her. "…the maiden and scary knight captured the frost knight before she could meet her."

"Not awesome." said Devon expressing a look of shock on his face as he glances back and forth from Sarah to Casey.

XXX

"Why did they do that?" questioned Alex shaking her head in confusion.

"The scary knight did a little digging…" grunted Casey. "…the information that the frost knight told the nerdy knight was false. She was considered by the 2 knights as a rogue knight." the proud marine added.

Upon hearing that, Morgan quickly chimes in. "So wait, the scary knight lied to the trusted squire?"

"Yeah, it was for his own good because the idiot would have blabbed to the nerdy knight." grumbled Casey eyeing his bearded son-in-law.

The occupants within the family room witness the former NSA agent expressed a scowly look towards his son-in-law. However, the attention on Casey and Morgan would be averted to the eldest Bartowski sibling who is expressing deep concern on her face. "Where did they take the frost knight?"

"Back to the secret lair. They needed answers and the 2 knights were determined to get them." answered Sarah.

"It's that determination…" interjected Chuck. "…that would lead to the first fight between the nerdy and maiden knight. He felt betrayed and rightfully so." the brown haired man added.

"So what did the frost knight do in order to prove she was telling the truth?" asked Ellie turning her attention to her mother.

"The nerdy knight secretly met with her son telling him about a British squire she worked with who could prove she was telling the truth." replied Mary. "She told him to meet the British squire at a local tavern."

"So he did…" chimed in Chuck. "…and he brought along the trusted squire as back up." he added with a slight nod.

"They got captured didn't they?" Clara deadpanned looking directly at her Uncle Morgan.

Morgan simply shakes his head. "Why do you always assume the worst about the trusted squire?" Clara doesn't even say a word as she continues to just stare at him. After a few seconds, he responds to her once again. "The nerdy knight got captured."

Clara shakes her head in response then turns her attention back to her brown haired uncle. "Did the nerdy knight at least meet the British dude unc?"

"Yes he did and they were both captured. Anyways, fast forward through a series of events that would lead both men to one of Buymoria's towers where they keep large amounts of gold schillings. It's there that they would find the maiden and frost knight there." retorted Chuck.

"Was the maiden knight mad?" asked Lexi with vapid curiosity.

"Yes she was sweetie but they talked things through like they always did. At the same time they did, they were fighting off Emperor Volkoff's henchmen. It was the end of the battle that the British squire was injured trying to protect the nerdy knight from being vanquished." replied the blonde haired beauty.

"The British squire would give the nerdy knight a piece of parchment that he suddenly recognized as something that his father Orion once used. It was then that the 3 knights headed to the home where he grew up." said Chuck.

"What was on the parchment?" wondered Ellie.

"Nothing." retorted the youngest Bartowski sibling shaking his head. "When the nerdy knight checked the parchment using Orion's magical orb it didn't have any information at all."

"I smell set up." proclaimed Clara.

"I'm afraid you're right because the next thing the nerdy knight knew, his mother used one of Orion's magical spells in order to wipe out his ability to have visions."

"That stinks!" hollered S.J.

"She's a big fat poopy head!" angrily stated Lexi furrowing her eyebrows.

Mary expressed not only a smile but a hint of laughter concerning Lexi's comment about what she did to Chuck. Her attention on Morgan' daughter would inevitably turn to her son-in-law as he poses a question that he deems pertinent to the story. "Did the maiden knight spring into action?" he asked turning his attention to his sister-in-law.

"She was going to but someone showed up." answered Sarah.

"Who?" inquired Alex leaning forward.

"The British squire." responded Chuck.

"Awesome. Even though he's injured, he's there to save the day." happily nodded Morgan.

Chuck shook his head in response to his best friend's statement. "He wasn't there to save the day dude." A confused expression appears on not only Morgan's face but on the faces of S.J., Lexi, Alex, Clara, Ellie, and Devon as well. It's those expressions of confusion that the leader of Carmichael Industries to continue on. "You see, the British squire was actually Emperor Volkoff."

"NO WAY!" all three kids holler in unison.

"Way." stated Sarah raising both eyebrows.

"What happened next?" inquired a wide eyed Ellie.

"The frost knight shackled the nerdy and maiden knight up while Emperor Volkoff placed several explosives around the secret lair." Mary responded.

"You got to be kidding me!" Clara stated in absolute disbelief. "So the frost knight was just going to let them die like that?" the 13 year old added eyeing her grandmother.

"Not so fast Clara." interjected Sarah. "The frost knight secretly provided a way for the maiden and nerdy knight to escape after the two of them left. They escaped just in time because the nerdy knight's childhood home blew up afterwards."

A hush falls with the Grimes family room concerning the stunning events of what happened. It's at that point, Chuck continues on with the story. "In the nerdy knight's mind, things went from bad to worse now that he's unable to have visions."

"What was he going to do?" wondered Alex.

"One thing was for sure Alex, he was going to do whatever it took to get it back and the tiny red headed queen would provide the resources to make that happen." he firmly stated.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT AS OF MONDAY NIGHT I AM NOW OFFICIALLY AN UNCLE TO AN AWESOME NEPHEW. ANYHOO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**


	36. The Giant Fair Haired SheMale

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, first off I would like to say sorry the delay. I hope many of peeps had a very awesome New Year. The last few episodes have practically been awesome with Sarah having a "sister" and the appearance of her mother. By far the best episode. Only 4 more episodes till it all ends. Sad thought. Anyways, another chapter is posted once again folks. I combined Fear of Death, Vs. Phase Three and Vs. The Leftovers into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD._

**The Giant Fair Haired She-Male**

XXX

"Did it hurt the nerdy knight unc?" wondered Clara. "Ya know, trying to get the visions back?" the 13 year old teenager added.

Chuck vividly recalls what he had to go through in order to reactivate the intersect after it was suppressed by his own mother. It wasn't going to easy by any stretch of the imagination but he was willing to do anything and everything to gain back what was lost. As he was strapped in a chair down in Castle, he felt like a lab rat as a team scientist did everything in their power to find out how they were going to able to tear down the block that inhibiting him from flashing. Week after week he went through a battery of tests forgoing any mental and/or physical harm he may endure hoping that he would regain the ability to flash. Granted, of the many tests he wondered why he had to subjected to waterboarding because in all honesty it felt absolutely pointless. In any case, without the intersect he felt he wouldn't be effective not only as an agent but as a member of the team as well.

"It hurt the scary knight that's for sure." muttered Casey under his breathe. For the former NSA agent, he remember the utter disappointment of not going out on a mission. He, along with Sarah, were specifically ordered by Beckman to stay in Castle.

Chuck clearly heard his burly teammates comment. Instead of responding to the barb, he just exchanged the usual look he would give Casey knowing how much he enjoyed messing with him. His attention on the enforcer of Carmichael Industries is averted to his beautiful 13 year old niece sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table next to her parents.

"Well Clare Bear…" answered Chuck. "…not really. It was kinda like how Superman lost his memory and without it he was considered powerless."

"Which one dude?" inquired Morgan.

"Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman with Dean Cain and Teri Hatcher. The episode where an asteroid heads towards earth and Superman destroys it but unfortunately he crashes to earth whereby losing his memory in the process." he stated. "His parents attempt to help get his memory back."

"Ah, episode 12 of season 1. All Shook up." retorted the bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski. "Lois ended up helping Clark/Superman regain his memory thus saving the world from the asteroid that wasn't totally destroyed.

The leader of Carmichael Industries nodded quickly pointing at his best friend. "Exactly."

The nerdy exchange between the best buds concerning the Superman episode is abruptly ended when the sound of a clear and audible throat is heard. The two men turn to the source…Mary Bartowski.

"I hate to interrupt boys…" softly stated Mary. Her attention from Morgan to her youngest son. "…but Chuck please continue the story for the kid's sake and yours." the matriarch of the Bartowski family added.

Chuck knew what she meant by the _and yours _knowing how Casey tends to be whenever he and Morgan nerded out. In that instance, he dared not look in his direction but his attention did turn elsewhere by the sound of his son's voice.

"Yeah daddy. I'm dying here." pleaded S.J. to his father.

"Sorry." responded the youngest Bartowski sibling. Chuck takes a brief moment and then continues on with the story. "Anyways, the tiny red head queen's wizards weren't able restore the nerdy knight's vision."

"What did she do Uncle Chuck?" asked 4 year old Lexi.

"The tiny red headed queen then sent a retrieval knight to help him regain the ability to use his visions smallfry." replied Chuck. "The nerdy knight never forgot how he met him."

"How did he met him little brother?" wondered Ellie quirking her right brow.

"Well sis, the nerdy knight met the retrieval knight down in the secret lair. He actually sent other skilled knight to attack him first in order to see how he could handle himself without the use of the fighting abilities provided by the visions." said Chuck.

As Clara sits in comfortable Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair next to her parents, she stares at her tall and lanky uncle never really imagining him to be the type of guy who can fight. In her mind, he's better off fighting bad guys in video games than ones in real life because quite frankly that's how she knew him to be. A man who she grew up knowing only that her uncle works at a Buy More and is charge of the nerd herd. In all honesty, being a typical teenager she was embarrassed to be even seen with him because it wasn't cool in her world. Plus, the other people he worked with totally creeped her out but none more so than Lester. I wonder if he is part of her uncle's spy team she thinks to herself. The thought of Lester of possibly being part of her uncle's team sent a shiver down her spine to the point where she shakes that particular thought from her mind.

"So, did he hold his own?" asked Clara quirking his right brow.

The question caused Chuck to briefly sit there and think back to that particular moment in time. He entered Castle and once he did something felt off because it was quiet…too quiet. That right there is what he considered a bad omen in any tv show or movie for that matter and that's when they appeared. Truth be told, he held own against a number of well trained ninjas despite getting knocking around by them. Of course, he could have done without the throwing star nearly being embedded in his head he thinks to himself. Once that happened, Agent Rye appeared calling off the skilled ninjas and he was thankful for that because he didn't how long he could last on just his fighting ability alone. Granted, he's landed kicks and punches but not with much impact when the intersect is involved.

"Pretty much." Chuck nodded. "It was the retrieval knight's first test for him and he basically told the nerdy knight he was going to help him get back the visions."

"What was he going to do?" questioned Alex with vapid curiosity.

"He was going to scare the nerdy knight to death with fear." answered Chuck. A hush falls within the Grimes family after the brown haired man responded to Alex's question.

XXX

"That doesn't sound awesome bro." stated Devon with concern.

"Actually, it was just the opposite Devon." retorted Chuck. "He put his trust in the retrieval knight and was going to do whatever he said in order to be a fully functioning knight."

Upon saying that, Sarah shakes her head and then responds to her husband. "The maiden knight had a problem with that."

"Why?" inquired Alex cuddling up next to her bearded husband.

The attention on Chuck quickly avert to the beautiful blonde who briefly glances at her husband sitting to her left. In that moment, she knew just like her husband that a painful memory would be shared once again. However, like many painful memories they've discussed concerning the past they were able to resolve them by being able to talk about it knowing it would heal old wounds.

"The retrieval knight used unorthodox methods to get his vision working again. One of them was to sneak into the living quarters that the maiden and nerdy knight shared in order to put the fear of God into him." responded Sarah. "Let's just say, he could have lost his head because of what he tried to do."

"You got that right babe." nodded Chuck reaching and massaging his neck.

"The retreebol knight is a big fat stupid head." Lexi shakes her head all-the-while tightly embracing her hello kitty doll.

"Seriously!" A deeply concerned Ellie shakes her head after hearing what her sister-in-law said. In her mind, her baby brother has done some pretty stupid things but to put his own life in the hands of an agent who is risking life in order to get the intersect unblocked is absolute insane. It's at that point, she has the urge to get up and slap Chuck upside the head but feels the comforting hands of husband calming her down.

"What kind of knight is this guy Chuck?" wondered Devon continuing to calm his wife down.

Chuck is about to respond but Sarah interjects knowing how she emotionally felt during that particular time. "A knight who knowingly put the man she loves in danger." she firmly stated. "He suggested that he and the nerdy knight go on a mission to a far away land without the maiden and scary knight tagging along. The tiny red headed queen agreed." the blonde beauty added.

"Yikes. I bet the maiden knight didn't like that at all." responded Morgan.

"She didn't." grunted Casey sitting comfortably on his barco lounger with his granddaughter sitting on his lap. "While the nerdy knight ventured off to the far away land, the maiden knight paced back and forth in the secret lair. It was annoying to the point where she sent several magical fairies with a message to see how he was doing." the proud marine added.

Sarah immediately eyed her long time partner with an icy stare. Normally, the stare she gave would cause any man, woman, or child for that matter to look away in absolute fear but the two of them have been partners for so long that Casey became immune to her nonverbal threat to inflict bodily harm. "Hey, the maiden knight was concerned all right."

"Too concerned if you asked me." stated Chuck turning his head to face his wife.

"What does that mean?" replied Sarah turning the icy stare towards her husband.

Instantly, the atmosphere in the Grimes family room shifted into a seemingly tense situation as husband and wife being discussing what happened between the two of the them. The silence is palpable as if all the air suddenly got sucked out of the room leading everyone to hold their breath in order to their eyes on Chuck and Sarah. The momentary silence between the two of them would inevitably end as Chuck responds to his wife. "Do you remember what the maiden knight said to the nerdy knight when she spoke to him in the magical mirror?"

"She only said that because she was scared Chuck." Sarah softly replied.

"What did she say Aunt Sarah?" inquired Clara with vapid curiosity.

There is a brief pause on Sarah's part as she's locked eyes with her husband. Her attention on her husband would break off once he nodded silently telling her to answer her niece-in-law's question. After clearing her throat, she turns her head to face her answering her question. "She told the nerdy knight that because he didn't have the visions or the fighting ability he wasn't a knight."

The presence of painful looks appear on every individual's face in the room with the exception of Casey. The adults and Clara knew that going down memory lane wasn't going to be all smiles and giggles. Tears have been shed, words have been exchanged, and most definitely individuals have been thrown under the bus but through it all they've become a closer family because of it.

"What made her say that?" wondered Alex glancing at Sarah then turning her attention to Chuck.

"Well…" responded Chuck clearing his throat. "…it started with a conversation the nerdy and the retrieval knight had after acquiring a gem from a bad guy with important information hidden inside. The nerdy knight asked…"

"_**Do you think Sarah is the emotional Rock sitting on the intersect?" asked Chuck standing by Rye as he sat in front of his laptop. **_

_**Rye peers up at a seemingly doubtful and not to mention emotional Chuck. "Why do you always call for her right before you flash? You did it in the bedroom and in the vault." he stated.**_

"_**Yeah…" The question Rye posed caused him to become defense. "…well, you know…I was…"**_

"_**Scared Perfectly normal…" His attention on Chuck briefly returns to the laptop in front of him then back up to him. "…for a nerd herder. But a spy Chuck, handles his fears on his own." Rye firmly stated.**_

"_**Or her own." Chuck retorted with a slight nod.**_

"_**Ask yourself a question…" Chuck and Rye lock eyes as the one time reluctant spy anticipates what the experienced spy has his pondering. "…are you a spy or a guy who has a spy girlfriend?" **_

"_**I'm a spy."**_

"So, that's what led to what the maiden knight saying he wasn't a knight?" inquired Clara

"Basically." replied Chuck. "The mission suddenly became dangerous and that's when the maiden knight told the nerdy knight she was going to join them but he told her not to. He informed her that they had things well in hand and he didn't want her holding his hand because it was so dangerous." he added giving a sideways glance to his wife.

"It's understandable." Mary stated. Her response causes Chuck and Sarah to turn their attention to her. "You have to see it from the maiden knight's point of view. As a knight, she has been trained to think like she has nothing to lose because she is expendable. However, now that she has someone to love she has everything to lose in the nerdy knight. She wanted to protect him but the way she went about it was wrong and quite possibly hurt him. That's how love goes sometimes because the notion that you're trying to protect the ones you love can cause you to say or do things that will have you end up kicking yourself. It's how we learn from the mistakes that make us better people in the end."

After hearing that, Sarah turns her head to look at her husband. A soft smile appears on her lips as he reaches for Chuck's right hand resting on the arm of the couch. She takes it, squeezes it, and then responds to what her mother-in-law said. "If I were the maiden knight in that situation, I would say I'm sorry."

A smile appears on Chuck's lips upon hearing that. "If I were the nerdy knight, I would accept the apology." he added taking her hand in order to kiss the top of it.

The special moment between the happily married couple is abruptly ended by the sound of a very distinct grunt and audible moan. They can clearly verify that its Casey and Clara who want the show of affection to be over with and quickly get the show on the road. It's at that point, the two hear their 6 year old son speak up by posing a seemingly pertinent question in his mind.

"When is the mushy stuff over? Is there any fighting daddy?" bellowed S.J. sitting comfortably on his grandmother's lap.

"As a matter of fact there is son." replied Chuck nodding in his direction. "The nerdy and retrieval knight throw down with the bad guy and his henchmen.

"Awesome. Did they win?" S.J. eager asked.

"Unfortunately, the bad guy and his henchmen won this time. They captured him." retorted the proud father of a 6 year old son.

"What happened to the retrieval knight dude?" asked Morgan.

"He was vanquished Morg. Died in the line of duty." Chuck replied with remorse in his voice.

"Oh no." Lexi breathe out clutching her hello kitty doll. "The bad guys have the nerdy knight."

"Don't worry small fry." gruffly stated Casey rubbing the side of his granddaughter's left arm. The little girl showed great concern on her face as she turns to her grandfather. "He'll be rescued."

"Are you sure grandpa." inquired little Lexi.

Casey is about to answer when Sarah interjects. "He's sure sweetie…" Lexi attention is averted from her grandfather to her blonde aunt. "…because it's the maiden knight who goes to rescue him and absolutely nothing will stop her or get in her way from accomplishing that goal." she firmly stated.

"Promise." the 4 year old softly stated.

"I promise baby." replied Sarah.

"Awesome." quickly replied Lexi expressing a smile on her face.

XXX

"The maiden knight did everything in her power in order to try to get the nerdy knight back. She even broke a few rules too." stated Sarah.

"What did she do sis?" asked Ellie with vapid curiosity.

"She captured a man that worked with the bad guy but there is a problem." the blonde beauty answered.

"What problem?" wondered Alex.

"The place where he is located at is considered off limits to the knights even though its in Buymoria." responded Casey.

"So…" stated Clara. "…the dude had some type of diplomatic immunity or something like that unc?"

Sarah nodded. "Yup. Thankfully she didn't care about that and capture him anyways with the help of the scary knight. Afterwards, they took him to the secret lair in order to get information as to the location of the nerdy knight. She was in the middle of interrogating him when the scary knight stepped in."

"Why did he do that?" wondered Alex quirking her right brow. Her attention on her best friend Sarah is averted to her father.

"In his eyes, the maiden knight was becoming the Moorish King's wild card knight. A knight who he considered very unpredicted and quite frankly didn't like that side of her." answered Casey.

The trusted squire can attest to that." interjected Morgan. "That maiden knight was scary to the point where he had to get in between the two knights before they fought each other. The scary knight told her to not only go home but get some sleep as well." the bearded man added. "So she did."

"It was at the living quarters that she shared with the nerdy knight that the maiden knight discovered a plan in the pocket of his shirt." said Sarah.

Chuck immediately quirked his right brow. "She did?"

Sarah nodded. "As she was looking at it, the trusted squire came in to check to see how she was doing."

"That was nice of him." responded Alex rubbing her husband's left arm causing him to express a soft smile as he turns to look at his wife. After a brief moment between the married, she asked her husband a question. "What plan was it?"

"It was the nerdy knight's proposal plan. It had been changed many times but it's purpose was straight and to the point. He was going to ask the maiden knight to marry her." stated Morgan.

For Chuck, this is the first time he heard this. Granted, during his coma state Sarah told him about the plan but he basically chalked it up to him hallucinating the whole thing. "So what happened next?"

"It gave the maiden knight even more determination to find him. In her mind, she had to go it alone, so she locked the maiden knight in the secret lair's dungeon and ventured off to the jungle. It was there that she set a path of destruction leaving behind beaten bodies in order to get back the man she loves. She finally was able to track down the man who knows where the bad guy was but in order to get the information she had to fight his best warrior."

"Sweet!" hollered S.J.

"Unbeknownst to her, the maiden knight was given a new nickname because of her scary presence." gruffly stated Casey.

"What nickname?" wondered Mary.

"The giant fair haired she-male." Casey replied.

"Wow." stated Chuck.

"Seriously?" Alex responded.

"Cool nickname. Was the guy's best warrior tough Aunt Sarah?" inquired Clara.

Sarah is about to answer when Morgan quickly interjects. "Think of it this way Clara, he was a combination of like the main bad guy from the movie Kickboxer and the main bad guy from movie Bloodsport both starring the muscles from Brussels Jean-Claude Van Damme.

"Haven't seen it." the 13 year old replied.

"They're awesome movies." responded the bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski. "I have them on DVD. If you want to borrow…"

"Get on with the story moron." grumbled Casey.

"Anyhoo…" Morgan quickly said complying with his father-in-law's wishes. "…the trusted squire and scary knight eventually found the maiden knight. She was going toe to toe with the bad guy's best warrior. She was holding her own when all of sudden the warrior cheated throwing sanding in her eye."

"Dude, that's so not awesome. When will bad ever learn to play fair." stated Devon shaking his head.

"They never will bro." retorted Sarah. "Anyways, the maiden knight won the battle leading her to get the information of where the nerdy knight was located at."

"That's awesome…" Clara stated. "…but what about the nerdy knight. What was happening." she inquired turning her attention from her aunt to her uncle.

"Well…" answered Chuck reaching with his right hand to rub the back of his neck. "…the nerdy knight was in a coma like state and experiencing scary dreams."

Ellie instantly quirks her right brow expressing concerning on what her little brother just said. "What were they about?"

"They were basically about how he was losing everybody in his life. That scared him." the youngest Bartowski sibling answered. "Everything was going black until he heard the maiden knight's voice."

"What did she say to him aunt Sarah?" wondered Lexi with vapid curiosity.

"It went something like this sweetie…"

_**After knocking out The Belgian, she rushes to Chuck's side. "Chuck? Chuck! Oh, my God." As Sarah pleaded, tears begins to run down the side of her cheek. She quickly unfastens his restrains and removes the devices attached to his head that monitor his brain waves. It's at that point, her emotions take over as tears continue to fall down her cheek. "Chuck, come on, please wake up. Chuck, listen to me. I'm here. Chuck, I'm here. Chuck, I'm here. I came to rescue you. I'm right here, Chuck. Chuck, please, come on." she continues to plead.**_

_**In that moment, Morgan steps in to help out with the situation at hand. Hey, tell him what you told me before, okay?" he softly stated. "He'll hear that, I know it. This is your chance. Don't…don't be Sarah Walker the spy, be Sarah Walker the girlfriend."**_

_**Sarah takes Morgan's words into consideration. She sets aside the hard nosed agent and brings forth the woman who life's he completely changed. "Chuck, please. Chuck, I love you. Please wake up. I have so much that I want to tell you." Sarah pauses for a brief moment. Her hands gently hold either side of his neck as she continues on in attempt to wake up the man she loves. "I found your proposal plan.**_ _**You were gonna do it on the beach in Malibu. Where we watched the sun rise after our first date. There were several race cars involved. Chuck, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if you have the Intersect or not. Without you, I'm nobody. I'm nothing but a spy. Come back to me, Chuck. I want to marry you." she softly said leaning in pressing her lips against his. When she leans back to look at him, Sarah witnesses him slowly wake up from his comatose state. "Chuck." he breathes out as he hands holds either side of his cheeks. Chuck quickly pops up into a sitting position and immediately locks lips with his lady love who is extremely happy that he's not only safe, but in her arms as well.**_

"_**He's okay. He's okay. Yeah, he's fine." proclaims Morgan as he looks back at Casey while raising both arms in the air.**_

_**Sarah's attention is focused solely on Chuck as she locks eyes with him. There is so many things that she wants to say but ends up only saying one word to him. "Hi." the blonde beauty said. Chuck doesn't respond but instead wraps his arms around Sarah leading the two of them to just embrace other.**_

"That's so touching." stated Ellie wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Indeed babe." responded Devon consoling his wife.

"It certain was." chimed in Alex wiping tears away as well.

"A happy ending for the two knights…" said Clara. "…at least I hope it is." she firmly added eyeing her tall and lanky uncle.

"For now it is Clare Bear. For now it is." Chuck replied.

"So what happens next daddy?" wondered S.J.

"Well buddy, the nerdy knight and his family celebrate festive but two surprise guests show up." the brown haired man answered.

"Who?" asked Lexi.

"The first surprise guest is the frost knight." stated Sarah.

The spitting image of Ellie Bartowski smiles at her grandmother then turns her attention back to her uncle. "And the second?" wondered Clara quirking her right brow.

Chuck looks directly into the eyes of his 13 year old niece. "Emperor Volkoff."

"Whoa. So not awesome." the young teenager responded.

XXX

"Before the Frost Knight and Emperor Volkoff arrived to celebrate Festive, he sent ruthless assassins to vanquish the nerdy knight. Fortunately, the Frost Knight vanquished them before they accomplished the mission." Mary stated.

"The nerdy knight was lucky that frost knight was there to help him huh grandma." the 13 year old said.

"Yes he was." replied Mary expressing a smile towards her son.

Chuck reciprocated the smile then continued on with the story. "Well kiddo, even though the Frost Knight saved her son he didn't completely trust her. So, they took her back to the secret lair in order to question her."

"What did they find out." wondered Devon.

"Not much because the nerdy knight kept trying to get answers on why she left his family." grunted Casey. "They basically threw him out of the interrogation room so they could be able to talk to her. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to get any further information because Emperor Volkoff along with his minions arrived taking over the market square."

"Thankfully, it was late at night and nobody was around so no innocent lives were harmed or vanquished for that matter." stated Sarah.

"It basically turned into a total Die Hard situation with Emperor Volkoff taking over the market square. He cast a spell to take control of the magical weapons that were hidden within the area." Chuck chimed in.

"Yeah dude. The trusted squire attempted to do a John McClain in order to save the scary knight and the jester squires who were captured."

"Let me guess…" stated Clara. "…he got captured."

Morgan simply nodded his head causing Clara to shake hers. He dared not mention duct taping a gun to his back how Bruce Willis' character did near the end of the movie. Even though it worked for John McClain, it epically failed for one Morgan Grimes. It's at that point Chuck's 6 year old son chimes in. "What did he want daddy?" inquired S.J.

"Well buddy, he wanted the frost knight because according to him, she was the love of his life." answered the proud father of a 6 year old boy.

"Ewwwww." responded Clara quickly turning her attention to her grandmother. "Seriously? Did she actually love him back?" she added with absolute curiosity.

"Of course not sweetheart. The frost knight's heart will always belong to her husband Orion." Mary replied. "It's just that in Emperor Volkoff's mind, he considered her to be his one true love. He threatened to destroy Buymoria unless he got back the frost knight and after careful consideration the two knight brought her two him."

"What happened?" wondered a wide eyed Alex.

"Emperor Volkoff was angry and was prepared to vanquish the nerdy knight but the frost knight stopped him. She revealed to him that he was her son. Instead of vanquishing him, he embraced him kissing both side of his cheeks. That's when the nerdy knight's sister sent him a magical fairy message." said Sarah.

"What did it say?" Lexi inquired with a slight tilt to her head.

"It said munchkin…" chimed in Ellie. "…for the nerdy and maiden knight not to be late for Festivus dinner."

"It was because of that message that Emporer Volkoff invited himself for dinner. He had his minions hold the scary knight, trusted squire, and the jester squires as hostages at the market square in case the 2 knights tried anything." said the brown haired man.

"How did the Festivus dinner go?" Clara asked.

"It was tense to say the least. Emperor Volkoff talked with the nerdy knight's sister sharing with how he was the frost knight's handler. During all this, the nerdy knight informed his brother-in-law about the situation and a plan was made to get help. Anyways, to make a long story short, the dinner went off without a hitch." Sarah stated.

Chuck nodded confirming what happened. His attention on her then turns to everyone else in the room. "Unfortunately, Emperor Volkoff knew the nerdy knight tried to trick him and knowing that the maiden knight pulled her sword on him."

"Oh snap!" S.J. hollered.

"What the nerdy knight did not expect was the frost knight drawing her sword inevitably pointing at the maiden knight." Mary recalled. "It suddenly became a standoff to the point where Emperor Volkoff drew his sword and threatened to vanquish the maiden knight."

"So what happened?" inquired a wide eyed Ellie.

"Yeah unc…" chimed in Clara sitting upright and leaning forward on the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair. "…what happened."

"Well, the frost knight drew her weapon on Emperor Volkoff. She basically threatened him to leave her family alone or she wouldn't love him." answered Mary. He complied with her ultimatum."

"That is one seriously messed up dude right there." S.J. proclaimed shaking his head in disbelief.

"You don't know the half of it buddy." responded Chuck. "Anyways, after not trusting his mother for so long the nerdy knight finally tells her he does. It was then that the frost knight and Emperor Volkoff disappeared out of sight."

"I bet the frost knight loved to hear that huh grandma." Clara state winking at her grandmother.

"Yes she did." Mary replied.

"Oh…" Sarah interjected getting everybody's attention. "…I forgot to mention that the nerdy knight got his visions back."

A sudden commotion rings out within the Grimes family room, especially from the kids who are completely flabbergasted by the sudden revelation. "How? When? Who?" blurted out Clara.

In that instance, Ellie chimes in. "Apparently, Orion left a magical orb in the pouch of his favorite mustang that he left to his daughter the sister healer. She retrieved it and spent time solving a problem that her father could fix."

"Unfortunately, the handsome healer didn't want his wife to be part of the knight life. So, he got the magical orb and gave it to the nerdy knight much to his surprise." Devon stated.

"So, did he touch the orb and got his visions back?" Alex wondered.

"He did and it felt so good to have them back." smile Chuck. "There nerdy knight is once again plugged back into the matrix.

"Awesome. So what happened next?" asked S.J. with curiosity.

"Well son…" responded Chuck briefly glancing at his wife. "…a very important mission of the heart. The nerdy knight proposes to the maiden knight.

"So awesome." Ellie excitedly proclaimed.

"You got that right." agreed Alex.

"However…" Chuck stated causing the smiles within the room to fall flat.

"I knew it!" stated Clara shaking her head in disappointment.

A soft smile appears on Chuck's face upon the reaction of his 13 year old niece. "However…" he reiterated. "…things don't always go as planned."

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE!<em>**


	37. All You Need Is The Maiden

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, first off here's another chapter for you. Surprise! Anyways, another chapter is posted once again folks. I combined vs. The Balcony, Vs. The Gobbler, and Vs. The Push Mix into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD._

**All You Need Is The Maiden**

XXX

"So when did the nerdy knight propose?" wondered Alex.

"Well, he tried to when he took the maiden out to eat for a special dinner but that fell apart big time." responded Chuck.

"Oh really?" responded Sarah quirking her right brow at her loving husband. She recalls that particular night in question and how Chuck seemed absolutely nervous to where he kept squirming in his seat. In her mind, the former C.I.A. agent chalked up his nervousness to what his mom has been going through in order to keep Volkoff on a tight leash. She never imagined that night he was going to propose to her.

"What happened little brother?" inquired the eldest Bartowski sibling?

Chuck vividly remembers sitting at the table of a posh Italian restaurant trying to keep from freaking out. He had the wedding ring box in his hand and was about to propose but things to an unfortunate turn. The conversation would inevitably switched to the subject of his wife's parent's engagement and how it all fell apart. He still remembers what she said concerning the situation that led to the unfortunate fallout. It started with her mention how she personally had a bad history with proposals involving her parents. He thought to himself how bad it could be and he certainly got his answer. Sarah's con man father completely went over the top at restaurant her mother's family owned. It went from bad to worse when a candle was knocked over causing a fire that lead to her family experiencing minor burns. What made matters worse was what she said afterwards thinking all was fine and shared a laugh together looking back on it. Unfortunately, it wasn't considered a laughing matter as her parents took it as a sign to the point where they postponed the wedding. It was in that moment, that he knew that his plan to propose to her in that Italian restaurant needed to be quickly aborted because didn't also want it to be the beginning of the end of their relationship as well.

"Well sis…" answered Chuck briefly glancing at his wife sitting next to him. "…the maiden knight shared with him about how her father tried to propose to her mother. It didn't go so well." he said shaking his head. "The nerdy knight had to quickly abort what he had planned to do before it turned into an epic fail, which wouldn't have been awesome at all."

"What did he plan on doing unc?" inquired Clara.

"Well kiddo, he quickly excused himself and went outside to notify the trusted squire to call it all off. The horse drawn carriage, the wine, and not to mention the minstrels who were going to serenade the newly betrothed couple." replied Chuck turning his attention to his best friend.

Instantly, Morgan nodded confirming to Sarah her husband is telling the truth. "Yup. The nerdy knight told him to shut it down and shut it down now. Unfortunately, the plan was already set in motion and it couldn't be stopped like a giant tidal wave ready to crash down destroying everything in it's path like in the movie 2012."

Chuck is briefly silent as he stares at his bearded compadre. "Thanks Morg for comparing the nerdy knight's nearly disastrous proposal plan to that of a blockbuster movie starring John Cusack."

"You're welcome." Morgan replied expressing a smile.

Casey and Clara could only shake their head at the sheer stupidity of one Morgan Grimes. How they have been able to stay friend for so long is absolutely mystery to the both of them. Their attention on the former green shirt of Buy More turned manager would inevitably be turned to Chuck's brother-in-law Devon. "So, was the nerdy knight able to abort his mission without the maiden knight knowing about it bro?"

The CEO of Carmichael industries answered his brother-in-law by giving a quick nod. "Yeah, it was crazy. Thankfully, the maiden knight was none the wiser and to boot the tiny red headed queen sent her message of importance."

"Mission daddy?" inquired the 6 year old sitting comfortably on his grandmother's lap.

"You got it baby." answered Sarah instead Chuck. She expressed a soft smile towards her young son.

"However..." chimed in Morgan once again. "…before they left the nerdy knight and trusted squire planned a submission to located a place somewhere in the castle to propose. It took a while but the spot was chosen unbeknownst by the maiden knight when she saw how breathtaking it was."

"Sounds romantic?" wondered Mary smiling at her son and beautiful daughter-in-law.

"If you say so. Anyways, it was a retrieval mission" grumbled Casey. "The 3 knights were assigned the task to go to a far away land where they would be at a castle. It's there they would have to find a small magical orb that a vanquished knight put in a bottle of ale. There was one problem though."

"What problem dad?" asked Alex.

"The problem…" interjected Chuck. "…was the bottle of ale of was taken and did I forget to mention that there were other bad guys looking it is as well." he added raising both eyebrows.

Clara shook her head in disbelief. "Did the nerdy knight eventually find it?"

"As a matter of fact he did Clare Bear with a special magical device to locate it. He also had to remember a specific sentence in order to remember what the particular bottle looked like." he stated.

"What sentence?" wondered Ellie.

For the life of him, Chuck will never forget the particular sentence associated with the bottle of wine he had to find with the Nan chip in it. "A peppery penot with a stable on the label and a stork on the cork." he quickly spit out.

Upon saying that, 4 year old Lexi expresses a hearty giggle at Chuck's expense. It causes those in the Grimes family room to express soft smiles directed towards the rambunctious 4 year old little girl. "It rhymes."

"Yes it does small fry." responds Morgan proudly beaming with joy at his young daughter.

"Anyways, after a Matrix type battle with the help of his visions kicking in the nerdy, maiden, and scary knight returned to Buymoria. However, the mission wasn't over because the maiden and nerdy knight would find themselves back at the castle." stated Chuck.

"Why?" asked Devon quirking his right brow.

"Because…" Sarah briefly pauses looking directly at her brother-in-law then turns her attention to everyone else in the room. "…they became rogue knights." she added causing her 6 year old son's eye do go completely wide.

"Dude…" responded S.J. shaking his head in disbelief. "…so not awesome." he breathed out.

XXX

The co-owner of Buy More expresses a smile witnessing his son's reaction. "Don't worry buddy. The maiden and nerdy knight are still good guys."

S.J.'s disbelief slowly dissipates expressing a small smile as he nods his head acknowledging that he understands what his father just told him. "Oh cool."

"It was all the tiny red headed queen's plan. She ordered the two knights to go back and pretend to be rogue knights so they could sell the small magical orb to the same bad guy that was after it." the blonde beauty said.

"What for?" wondered the daughter of Alex Coburn.

"To track him." answered Casey.

"Anyways…" stated Chuck clapping his hands together. "…it also gave the nerdy knight another opportunity to propose to the maiden knight." he added expressing a smile towards his wife. It's at that point, Sarah's turns his attention from her husband to his best friend. The two are exchanging nonverbal communication with each other causing those within the room including Chuck to wonder why. "Babe?" his eyes dart back and forth from his wife to his best friend. "Morg? What is going on?"

There is a momentary silence in the room as Morgan takes a deep breathe then makes a confession concerning the second chance proposal plan. "Hey, it's a better time as any to know what really happened dude." He could clearly see the confusion growing in his best friend's eyes as his eyes continue dart back and forth from him to his wife. "The trusted squire was a double agent. He was also helping the maiden knight pull off the nerdy knight's proposal."

Chuck's eyes immediately widen quickly turning his head towards his wife. "She knew!"

"Oh snap!" bellowed S.J.

"It's getting even more romantic." responded Ellie. "I'm on the edge of my seat it's so awesome."

"Indeed babe." nodded Devon agreeing with his wife.

"Yes. He kept a watchful eye using a magical mirror." nodded Sarah. "The maiden knight overheard the conversation the nerdy knight and trusted squire were having down in the secret lair. When she finally knew of the plan, she cornered the trusted squire while he was working in the market squire." the blonde beauty added.

The revelation of Sarah knowing his second attempt at a proposal completely floored him. His best friend knowing playing a dual role as close confidant and at the same time a sneaky informant in order to give him an obstacle free opportunity to propose to the woman he loves with all his heart. He shakes his head hoping that the surprises end there but he's been wrong before. "Wow." Chuck breathed out.

"The scary knight helped too." chimed in Morgan shooting a smile towards his burly teammate. Unfortunately, his smile quickly fell flat once he witnessed the scowly expression on his father-in-law's face.

A bright smile appears on Alex's lops as her attention quickly turns to her father. "The so sweet what the scary knight did."

As much as Casey despised showing his sensitive side or reveal his lady feelings for that matter, he had to admit that Chuck and Sarah were meant for each other. So when he approached Morgan in the middle of helping his partner pull off the perfect proposal for Chuck, he had to join in. He wanted to see Sarah happy but he wouldn't say that out loud because of course he has a reputation to uphold.

"He had to…" The proud marine's attention averts from his daughter to his son-in-law. "…the trusted squired would have botched the mission." grunted Casey. Morgan simply shakes his head knowing full well he enjoyed every second of helping the proposal go off with any hitches.

"Seriously?" said Chuck. His seemingly romantic plan to propose to his unsuspecting spy girlfriend at the time not only was in on it, but the man who he considered in the past emotionally constipated was in on it as well. It suddenly became a double whammy for him as all that he thought, as well as knew became fleeting.

Sarah nodded. "After the maiden knight made the exchange with the bad guy, she quickly made her way towards the tower balcony where the first proposal unfortunately didn't happen." As the blonde beauty began recalling the events of that particular moment in her head, she remembered how a very unfamiliar feeling set in for the first time in her life. "When she walked up the tower steps she suddenly stopped because she felt nervous for the first time in her life." she added turning her attention to her husband sitting beside her.

In that instance, Chuck could only express a smile as he squeezes his wife's hand. At that point, he didn't care that she knew about the proposal or the fact that Casey was in on it too. His attention on her would abruptly be broken by the sound of an eager 13 year old clearing her throat causing the happily married couple to turn their eyes towards.

"So did he propose or what?" bellowed Clara throwing her hands in the air.

"He needed the ring first and the blessing of the trusted squire, which he gave him." chimed in Morgan expressing a smile towards Sarah. Chuck quirked his right brow at his bearded best friend causing him to once again express confusion to where the 4th member of Team Bartowski to explain further. "What the nerdy knight didn't know was that the ring fell out of his cloak."

For Chuck, a sudden realization set in concerning that particular moment in time. When he saw Sarah, she immediately asked him to look out into the beautiful night sky. He never thought her request was simply an ulterior motive to get his eyes away from the ground. He had to admit, it worked very well because if she didn't discreetly put the ring back in his pocket he would have ended up one embarrassed individual.

"Thanks to the scary knight giving a head's up to the maiden knight she was able to discreetly place the ring box back into his cloak." Sarah retorted.

"Come on already…" pleaded Clara. "…did he propose." emphasized the curious teenager."

"Yes…" Clara expresses a smile upon hearing that but unfortunately her joy would turn into utter disappointment once again. "…unfortunately…"

"Oh come on!" hollered the 13 yard old shooting up into a standing position. "What happened this time?" she inquired plopping herself into the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair.

"Knights arrived, shackled her wrists, and took her away?" Sarah stated.

"Dude." breathed out a wide eyed S.J.

"The knights are big fat meanie heads." said Lexi expressing a scowl on her face similar to her grandfather's.

"You got that right baby." nodded Alex.

"Not awesome." responded Devon shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Why?" inquired Ellie.

Instantly, Mary took it upon herself to calm down the entire room. "Hold on. There may possibly be a good reason as to capture of the maiden knight." she calmly said scanning the faces of everyone in the room. Her attention would inevitably focus on her daughter-in-law and son. "Go on."

"Well…" said Sarah. "…it was all the tiny red headed queen's plan. The maiden knight would been deemed a rogue knight and because of that she would eventually find herself joining Emperor Volkoff." added the blond beauty.

"What did the nerdy knight think of this plan?" wondered Morgan.

"Not well. It meant she was going to be gone for who knows how long. However, before he talked with her, the nerdy knight talked with the scary knight in the secret lair." answered the browned haired spy business owner inevitably glancing his burly teammate.

"What did they talk about?" Clara asked with vapid curiosity.

"The nerdy knight wasn't really talking but freaking out pacing about like a crazy man." responded Casey. "In order to shut him up, he told him to sit down to the point where he shared a story with him."

"What story?" inquired Sarah quirking her right brow.

"The story of how the scary knight proposed to his first love." he stated. As Chuck was about to continue on, he noticed Casey's daughter Alex intently listening for the first about the proposal to her mother all-while glancing at her father. "They made plans to go place where the waters cascaded down the mountains before he went out off to become a knight. He was young, things got crazy, and he ended up proposing at the Buymoria stables. It wasn't the romantic place in the world but he always remembered that day and not to mention the look on her face." he added expresses a hint of smile. "What he said next really stuck with the nerdy knight?"

"What did he say?" breathed out Alex.

"What the scary night said…" interjected Casey. "…was that there's no such thing as the perfect moment or the perfect spot. All you need is the maiden."

There is a brief moment of silence as those within the room who are hearing this particular part of the story for the first time are a bit chocked up. Unfortunately, S.J. is not quite as chocked up as the rest of the occupants within the room as he expresses his displeasure by rolling his eyes. It's at that point, Devon composes himself and responds to his long time neighbor.

"That was very poetic what the scary knight said John."

"It was." retorted Sarah restraining herself from shedding any tears.

"Anyways, it gave the nerdy knight the kick in the pants to propose to the nerdy knight in the dungeon of the secret lair but as you know when he learned of the plan he did not take it well." said Chuck.

"After taking a few moments to assure the nerdy knight everything will be one once the mission was over, the tiny red headed queen's knights took the maiden knight away. In her mind, it would be the last time she would see the man she loves." softly said Sarah causing the seemingly solemn atmosphere in the family room to turn considerably depressing.

XXX

_The maiden knight was gone. It left the nerdy knight in a state of sadness and loneliness but you wouldn't know it by the way he put on a brave face. He expressed a smile in front of his best friend the trusted squire who was worried about him. The nerdy knight assured him he was fine telling him that even though there are separated they still secretly communicated with each other. As much as the trusted squire was happy to hear that, he still was looking out for his best friend._

"If I were the frost knight, she would be very proud of the trusted squire for looking out for his son." said Mary expressing a soft smile towards Morgan.

"I know I would be." Alex stated rubbing her husband's right arm as she cuddled up next to him.

"Yeah yeah…" interjected S.J. "…what about the maiden knight? What happened to her?" wondered the 6 year old with vapid curiosity.

"Yeah honey, what did happen to her?" inquired Chuck.

"Well you two, the maiden knight came face to face with Emperor Volkoff. He wasn't alone because the frost knight was there as well." replied the blonde beauty. "Her focus was more on Volkoff than the frost knight. She needed to impress him to show his worth to her.

"How?" wondered Clara.

"She took out a number of Volkoff's men that surrounded her. The maiden knight then took their swords and pointed it straight at him." answered Sarah. "Emperor Volkoff liked what he saw and put her on his team."

"Dude. She's awesome." said S.J.

"Awesome." repeated the 4 year old.

"Indeed kids." nodded Chuck squeezing his wife's hand.

The moment between the happily married couple would quickly be over as Alex clears her throat in order to pose a seemingly pertinent question. "Glad that she was able to get in, but what about the nerdy knight? How did he keep himself busy so he wouldn't feel depressed about the maiden knight being gone?"

"Well Alex…" Chuck took a moment because this particular part of the story would lead to the choice of name for his niece. He knew that by revealing the name suggested by her own mother would quite possibly as the kids call it cause her to wig out. He proceeded with caution. "…he performed his duties helping the citizens of Buymoria. However, before he left his living quarters, he was approached by his sister who was greatly concerned with something?" added the browned hair man glancing at Ellie who quickly knew what it was about.

"What unc?" wondered Clara briefly glancing at her mother.

"What she concerned about was sweetheart…" answered Ellie. She takes a moment to clear her throat knowing she wasn't going to like the name that was suggested. The good doctor didn't know how she was going to reacted but braced herself for what might possibly happen. "…the name chosen for her daughter. You see, her husband couldn't decide on a name so it was up to her to make the choice for him."

Clara immediately quirked her right brow after hearing that. In her mind, she knew that Clara probably wasn't the first name they decided on and that was okay. It's part of the baby naming process and she was glad they chose the name she now goes by she thinks to herself. "Okay, what name did the nerdy knight's sister pick out mom?"

"I want you to know, the name I picked out was only used to get the handsome healer to make a permanent decision. He couldn't make up his mind. Right babe?" she stated briefly turning her head to Devon sitting down next to her.

"You're mother's right pumpkin. So…"

"Just tell me already. Jeez!" blurted out a perturbed 13 year old.

"Grunka, the name the nerdy knight's sister told his brother she chose for their daughter was Grunka." replied Ellie.

Chuck expected his niece to erupt like a volcano and go off on her mother. He was half right. "Are you kidding me?" she firmly stated throwing her hands in the air in absolute disbelief.

"They didn't go through with it." quickly responded Chuck.

"Duh!" Clara replied.

"Look at it this way, at least the baby wasn't named Pilot Inspektor." chimed in Morgan.

"Who would name their baby that? It just screams beat me up." inquired Casey shaked his head.

"Jason Lee from the tv show My Name is Earl and his ex-wife Beth Reisgraf of Leverage fame." responded Chuck.

"Hey…" Devon reaches over touching the side of his daughter's arm. "…if it makes you feel any better sweetheart, the nerdy knight immediately told the handsome healer who took it upon himself to change her mind with the help from the other squires in Buymoria." responded Devon. "She didn't give in and it's because of that a suitable name was chosen that they both liked." he added.

Clara sits there silent for few moments. Afterwards, she turns to her parents giving both of them a response. "If I were that baby that grew up, I would have said that was so not awesome but…" The 13 year old expressed a smile. "…she's glad that they chose the name she has now."

The Woodcomb's have a special family moment together but that would quickly ends by the unfortunate sound of a groan made by Chuck's son. "Booorrrring!" he proclaimed rolling his eyes. "Who cares about that. Get the good stuff already." the 6 year old added.

The 13 year old quickly responds with a stink face towards her young cousin which would inevitably be shot back towards her. After a few seconds of humorous and harmless chiding between the two kids, Chuck complies with his son's request. "All right, getting back to the story…"

_Emperor Volkoff wanted proof of the maiden knight's loyalty to him. So, he ordered her to break out of Buymoria's dungeon one of his most trusted bodyguards who was known to devour the people he vanquished. He was important to Volkoff because he knew about a project named Hydra. After complying with Volkoff's orders, she secretly snuck back into the secret lair in order to tell the trusted squire, as well as the nerdy and scary knight. When the nerdy and maiden knight reunited, they were very happy to see each other. The nerdy knight more so because of her new look._

"What did she look like bro?" wondered Devon.

Chuck thought about it for a brief second the responds to his brother in law. "Think of it this way bro, she looked like Trinity from the Matrix but with long dark hair."

Devon immediately raises his eyebrows as he glances at his sister-in-law. After getting the image of Trinity in his head he replaces the actress who played her with Sarah in the dark leather clad cat suit. "Awesome." he responded causing him to receiving quick jab to his side from his wife.

"Ewww dad. Gross." stated Clara shaking her head.

Sarah quickly senses the story getting off track. She decides to bring it right back on. "Getting back to the story, the trusted squire, scary, and nerdy knight break into Buymoria's dungeon breaking out Volkoff's trusted bodygaurd. Before escorting him back to Volkoff to his empire far away, the nerdy and maiden knight spoke to each other."

"Yeah…" Chuck chimed in. "…she assured him that it will be over once they take down Volkoff. He believed her."

"So what happened when Volkoff and his bodyguard were reunited?" wondered Alex with vapid curiosity.

"Glad you asked. He welcomed him with open arms then vanquished him?" Sarah answered.

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J. as those in the room express utter disbelief.

XXX

"I don't like him. He's a stinky head." bellowed the 4 year old little girl.

"A crazy, stinky head smallfry." responded Chuck.

Sarah nodded in agreement with her husband's assessment. "You see…"

_What the maiden knight didn't know was it wasn't his bodyguard that he considered important but what was on him that actually was. Emperor Volkoff's bodyguard had a fake eye and it was actually a magical orb that held the secret project named Hydra. He removed it and magically received all the information that was in the fake eye. After getting the information, he had one more mission for the maiden knight unbeknownst to her._

"What was it?" wondered Ellie.

"The maiden knight didn't find out till she arrived with the Emperor to a tall tower in Buymoria. Her mission was to vanquish the scary knight." said Sarah turning her attention to her long time partner.

"Did he know?" wondered Alex looking directly at her father.

Casey shook his head. "Not at first, but when she told him when they were battling he told her to kick him out of the tower window. Luckily, he survived his injuries."

For Casey, he remembers that night like it was yesterday. He still has some of the scars to show for it as he plummeted several stories on to a window washer scaffold, which thankfully hung below unbeknownst to Volkoff and his men. It softened the blow just enough to have him fall to the grassy terra firma down below. The former NSA agent knew that his demise would have to look real enough in order to sell to the crazed Russian arms dealer and it did.

"Unfortunately, the nerdy knight followed the scary knight and witnessed the whole thing. He tried to get answers from the maiden knight but they were too many of the Emperor Volkoff's men. The next thing he knows he's in the medical area of Buymoria with the trusted squire and the scary knight's daughter watching over him." said Chuck.

Upon saying that, Alex reflects back on that fearful night when she walked into her father's hospital room with him laying in bed out cold. To her, she just was starting to get close with him and didn't want that to end. She was thankful that Morgan was there by her side because quite frankly she wouldn't know how to handle losing her father for a second time.

Her thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end when Lexi asks a question. "Where did the maiden knight go?" wondered the 4 year old.

"Well little on…" Mary answered. "…she was sitting on a magic carpet with frost knight as they flew to Emporer Volkoff's empire. As they were sitting there, the frost knight saw the worry in the way she was holding her hand so she reached over to hold her hand and said something to her." the experienced government agents added.

"What did she say mom?" wondered Chuck quirking his right brow.

"She said…" chimed in Sarah. "…the distance get's easier and afterwards she received a magical message from the nerdy knight. She didn't answer it." added the blonde beauty. The former C.I.A. agents squeezes her husbands hand once again knowing how much it must of hurt him.

"That stinks." huffed Clara shaking her head.

Chuck nodded. "It does kiddo but the nerdy knight didn't give up. He went after the maiden and frost knight. Plus he had a plan in mind to take down Emperor Volkoff. You see…"

_The plan started off with capturing a citizen of Buymoria who was associated with Emperor Volkoff. Unfortunately, it was the wrong guy and after getting the right guy they got the information need to find not only Volkoff but the maiden and frost knight. Fast forward to a ship owned by the crazed emperor named the Contessa. It would be happy reunion for the 3 knights and the trusted squire leading to the nerdy knight to secretly put his second plan into action. However, it would be a short one as Volkoff captured them._

_What they didn't know was the magical orb called Hydra only activated with the a specific command coming from Volkoff's voice. It looked bleak for the good guys but the frost knight sacrificed her freedom in order to save them. She drew her sword holding the emperor at bay in order for the other's to escape much to the nerdy knight's dismay. It didn't last long as he overpowered the frost knight who apparently believed that Orion was still alive because he was sent a magical fairy message saying he wanted his wife back._

"Oh snap! Orion is alive?" bellowed S.J. bouncing on his grandmother's lap.

"Emperor Volkoff thought so buddy. He went to Orion's secret lair to vanquish him once and for all." replied Morgan.

"Uncle Morgan's right son. You see, he was made to think that Orion was alive but in fact it was the nerdy knight who tricked Emperor Volkoff into believing it. His temper flared and threatened to vanquish those closest to him."

"Like the scary knight…" interjected Casey. "…but it didn't happen."

"Because he's tough right grandpa?" happily stated Lexi turning her head to look at him.

"Roger that half-pint." smirked the proud marine.

"Anyways…" Sarah chimed in. "…the maiden knight rescued the frost knight who never escaped from the ship."

"So, did the nerdy take down Emperor Volkoff?" wondered Alex.

"He not only took him down with the help of tiny red headed queen along with her army of knights backing him up, but they were able to get Hydra into their magical orb through some devious trickery of his own." answered Chuck. "With the Volkoff captured there was one thing left to do."

"And that was?" inquired Clara.

"Race to the birth of the nerdy knight's niece sweetie." Mary responded.

"Awesome." breathed out the 13 year old.

"Thankfully, everybody made it there but more importantly the sister healer was most thankful her mother made it." stated Ellie.

Chuck nodded expressing a smile. "All in all, the good guys won as there was a new addition to the family and not to mention a proposal as well."

"The nerdy knight proposed? Where?" the younger teenager asked.

"Yeah he did." answered Chuck expressing a soft smile at his lovely wife. "He proposed outside the birthing room while a squire was cleaning several yards away. He remembered what the scary knight said as the nerdy knight looked into the maiden knight's eyes. All you need is the girl."

It's those 6 words that caused everyone in the Grimes family room to express exuberant smiles with the exception of Casey. Once the momentary silence is over, it's Lexi who asks a simple question. "What happens next dude?"

Once the chuckles subsided within the room, Chuck responds to his best friend's daughter. "Well Lexi, there was a rescue mission to retrieve the Casanova knight ordered by the tiny red headed. It was during that mission that a certain issue involving the wedding mainly the lack of family and friends on her side. Yet another breakthrough in their relationship." The co-owner of Buy More remembers the devious tactics that Sarah used with the bell dancer outfit, which is thankfully still in their closet. He quickly shakes those thoughts from his mind in order to focus back on the story. "Anyways, the next mission afterwards would reunite the maiden knight's team but there was a problem."

"Ain't there always." stated Clara shaking her head. "What was it unc?" she inquired.

Instead of Chuck answering his niece's question, it would the former C.I.A. agent. "One of them was a traitor." Sarah answered causing all 3 kids eyes to widen.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOW DID YOU LIKE CLARA'S REACTION TO FINDING OUT WHAT HER NAME COULD HAVE BEEN? PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**


	38. Feline Fights and Princess V

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, first off here's another chapter for you. Surprise! Anyways, another chapter is posted once again folks. I'm trying to post more chapters so I can start doing season 5. That way I can keep up to date with the finale episodes of the series. I've combined vs. The C.A.T. Squad, Vs. The Masquerade, vs. The First Bank of Evil, vs. The A-Team, Vs. The Muuurder, and Vs. The Family Volkoff into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD._

**Feline Fights and Princess V**

XXX

"Cool." responded SJ. "The maiden knight was on a team? Who was on it?" wondered the prodigy of Sarah and Chuck Bartowski.

"Well baby, it was an all girl team." answered Sarah. "It was made up of the red headed knight, a hard headed knight, and a ditzy knight."

"Girls rule and boys drool!" giggled little Lexi causing S.J. to roll his eyes at her response.

"That's so awesome. Girl Power. " stated Clara expressing a soft smile.

Morgan immediately chimed in putting her own two scents into the mix. "Think of it this way Clara, they were the Charlie's Angels of their time."

"Indeed." nodded Chuck. "The maiden knight would be like the Farrah Fawcet of her team."

Clara gave her lanky uncle a blank stare in response. "Who?" wondered the 13 year old quirking her right brow.

Once again, Chuck referenced someone who was completely before her time. A true iconic and not to mention sexy actress of her time and even though she passed away of cancer she continues to be greatly missed. In any case, he set himself for it knowing he would always receive one those looks his young niece gives him whenever something goes over her head. He immediately looked to his best friend for help.

Chuck's bearded best friend instantly got the message as they briefly locked eyes with each there. After giving a quick nod, Morgan chimes in. "How about Minka Kelly?"

"Oh" nodded the young woman. She remembered being bored out of her skull and to cure her boredom she went on HULU. After searching for something to watch she found the series Charlie's Angels. She loved it but unfortunately they cancelled it, which was stupid in her mind. "Why didn't you say that in the first place unc?" Clara added shaking her head. Chuck's response was to simply shrug his shoulders as he turns his attention to his bosom buddy.

"You just got to get in her mind dude." responded Morgan reaching up with his left finger to tap the left side of his temple.

The prodigy of one Ellie and Devon Woodcomb once again gave her bearded uncle a blank stare. As much as she wanted to respond with a sarcastic, snarky comment she instead just shook her head. Her attention on her uncle would avert from him to her blonde aunt. "So, how did they get together?" Did the maiden knight send out some sort of bat signal in the sky? inquired the 13 year old teenager.

In that instance Sarah chimed in. "The nerdy knight contacted them thinking that they needed to get back together and patch things up. He meant well and he's the sort of guy who tries to fix things." she said glancing at her husband sitting to her left. "Anyways, all 3 arrived at the nerdy knight's living quarters in order to celebrate her betrothal leaving her future husband and the trusted squire behind."

"Why did they break up in the first place?" wondered Alex.

"The maiden knight believed the hard headed knight betrayed the team thinking she was on the side of their mortal enemy." responded Sarah. "She was a lot like the maiden knight in a way as they were the best of friends before she considered her a traitor." the blonde beauty added.

Clara quirks her right brow when her blonde aunt mentions that. She knew the red headed knight was her Aunt Carina after mentioning the hard headed knight she remembered meeting another one of her "aunts" who visited. She told her of the story of how their friendship broke up because of guy and they never spoke to each other again until she found out that the maiden knight was getting married.

"Like you and Aunt Zondra right?" the 13 year old responded.

Sarah expressed a hint of smile at her niece-in-law's deduction skills. In her mind, she could quite possibly become a great spy one day but that's to early to tell. Truth be told, enough of her friend and family are spies and she doesn't really want Clara exposed to that kind of life she thinks to herself. The blonde beauty is snapped out of her thoughts concerning the matter by the sound of two hands clapped together. The source…Chuck.

"Anyways, getting back to the story gang…"

_The morning after the celebration would find everyone awkwardly and not to mention quietly sitting altogether eating breakfast. Once it was over, the 3 female knights prepared to move on but something happened that would keep them in Buymoria. It was a fireball that not only vanquished the maiden knight's horse but injured the leg of the red headed knight. When the nerdy knight approached, he immediately had a vision on the person responsible for the fireball…the 4 female knight's mortal enemy. __After speaking with tiny read head queen, their mission was to fly to a far away land where he was sure to be and capture him. When they get there, the nerdy would try to have any visions using a magical crystal ball in order to see if the hard headed knight was either innocent or guilty of being a traitor. He didn't have any luck but what the 4 female knights were having far worse luck than he was because they got captured. It was up to the nerdy knight to save them._

"And the scary knight." grumbled Casey.

"Yeah, him too." nodded Chuck quickly pointing at his burly comrade. "Anyhoo, he came to the rescue by taking the element of surprise dropping in on them like in the movie Boondock Saints." he added.

Morgan eyebrows quickly raise knowing the specific scene his best friend is talking about. "Oh yeah. The scene where the MacManus brothers played brilliantly by Sean Patrick Flannery and Norman Reedus were fighting in the air ducts. They ended breaking through and down into the room taking out all the bad guys. What saved them…"

"The rope." Chuck and Morgan respond in unison in an Irish accent. The simultaneous response causes both men to chuckle. Their amusement would quickly be over the sound of an irritated growl leading the two of them to quickly quiet down. it's at that point, Sarah continues on the with the story.

"What the nerdy knight didn't know before he came to the rescue…" Sarah paused in order to eye her heroic husband then turns her attention back to everyone else in the room. "…was that the maiden knight was about to learn from their mortal enemy who betrayed them. She didn't get the chance to but the consolation prize was they captured their mortal enemy." she added.

"So what happened next?" inquired Mary.

Sarah continued on. "What happened next was that while the scary and ditzy knight interrogated the mortal enemy of the all female team, the maiden and hard headed knight took out their frustrations on each other."

"Oh snap! Chick fight!" hollered S.J. "Who won?" wondered the 6 year old boy.

"Nobody won baby." answered the former C.I.A. agent. She witnessed the utter disappointment in her son's eyes causing her to explain why nobody won. "It's because as they were fighting they finally realized who really was the traitor of the team." she added.

"Let me guess, the ditzy knight. It's always the one you least expect." stated Devon.

"Affirmative." nodded the proud marine. "The ditzy knight cast a temporary sleep spell on the scary knight. That's all that he remembered."

"The next thing the maiden and hard headed knight know, they are attacked by the ditzy knight knocking them out. The two bad guys tried to escape from the secret lair but thankfully the nerdy knight was able to keep her and their mortal enemy from escaping out of Buymoria." said Sarah.

"Awesome." smiled Lexi.

"The good guys won again." proclaimed Ellie.

"The maiden knight won something far greater El." responded the youngest Bartowski sibling briefly glancing at his beautiful wife. "The friendship of the hard headed knight back and additional bridesmaids for her wedding to the nerdy knight." he added pausing to express a smile. It would be over quickly as he continues on the story. "Now, after all that happened, the 3 knights would eventually be given a mission of utmost importance by the tiny red headed queen on Valentine's Day no less."

"Not awesome." responds Devon. "What was the mission bro?" the handsome heart surgeon inquired.

"To capture the person who would take over leadership of the Volkovian Empire." answered Chuck.

XXX

"Was it a dude?" wondered S.J. In his young mind, it would be perfectly natural for a guy to take over leadership. Plus, girls would just mess it up he thinks to himself.

"Afraid not buddy. It was girl." answered Chuck witnessing his son roll his eyes once again shaking his head in disappointment.

Clara instantly expressed a smile on his face after hearing that from her uncle. "Wow, it definitely is girl power."

"In a way." retorted Sarah. "The knights would have to travel to the kingdom of the British Knight in order to find her and no…" she said shaking her head. "…they did not see or speak with him if that's what's you're thinking."

Chuck nodded in response to the latter part of his wife's statement. "When they arrived at the castle where they would have to track down Princess V. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem with that as there was a celebration going on and everyone was wearing masks. It was like one big Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman movie." said the brown haired man. "The nerdy knight talked with the maiden knight…"

_**"You know babe…" said Chuck looking around the room at the all the masked people. "…events likes these where everybody are in masks really freaks me out. It's like were in the movie Eyes Wide Shut but not so boring." added the unsettled brown haired man.**_

_**"Come on…"**_

_**Sarah doesn't get to finish her sentence as Chuck interjects once again. "Don't get me wrong I'm a big Stanley Kubrik fan and …"**_

_**Chuck rambles on about the movie and its director. Unfortunately, his babbling would be interrupted his then fiancé to quite possibly took it upong herself from keeping him from freaking out further. "Chuck…" she said reaching up placing her right hand on his right shoulder. "…you just have to remember these are just regular people wearing masks." added Sarah in a reassuring manner.**_

_**"Yeah it could be that or at any moment it could become a sexed crazed orgy party with masks and that's why they're not only hiding their faces but their secrets too." he quickly replied.**_

_**The response Chuck caused her to stand next to the man she loves expressing a brief moment of silence towards him. "Now your just being totally ridiculous." replied Sarah shaking her head in disbelief.**_

_**"Am I?" he retorted**_

_**"Yeah you are…" she firmly stated leaning into to look directly into Chuck's brown eyes. "…because I've been to those kind of parties and they look nothing like this." said the happily engaged woman.**_

_How does she know?_ That's what Chuck remembered saying to himself. In was in that moment, a slew of thoughts began running through his mind concerning the types of mission she's been on in the past that had to deal with masked parties or balls. Granted, his wife had another life before they even met immersing herself in an oftentimes seedy world of sex and debauchery. He already accepted the fact that she had intimate been with Bryce, Cole, and Shaw but to have this bombshell dropped on to him blows his mind. Its considered so unbelievable that it caused him to shake his head in disbelief in order to wrap his brain around the fact that his own wife actually participated in something like that. Chuck restrained himself from freaking out and recalls calmly responding to his wife.

_**"What…come again…really?" replied Chuck in absolute astonishment.**_

_**Chuck watches at Sarah tilts her head slightly to the left as she gives her response to his noticeably freaked out fiancé. "Come on, do you think I would do something like that." she firmly stated expressing a smirk on her face. A brief moment silence is given as Chuck briefly stands there looking at his future wife contemplating the question posed by his her causing Sarah to immediately respond. "Chuck!"**_

_The two knights would inevitably separate to find her. It would be the nerdy knight who would find her first but then lost her but would find her again along with the maiden knight. They would find out from her that she is the Emperor's daughter who supposedly had no idea that her father was a ruthless man. Unfortunately, Emperor Volkoff's minions arrived trying to find and capture her as well. After a brief battle away from the innocent citizens of the British Kingdom within the castle, they whisked Princess V away to Buymoria for her own safety. __They wouldn't stay for long as Princess V convinces them to return to her home in the British Kingdom so they could draw out the Volkoff's minions who were after her. The plan was for the maiden knight to dress up and pretend to be her but as the saying goes things don't always go according to plan. The maiden knight ended up unconscious leading the emperor's minions to swarm in but there fortunately vanquished by the scary knight. Other minions would be taken down by the nerdy knight but the last minion was vanquished by Princess V herself in self defense._

"So she's a good guy after all." stated S.J.

Chuck nodded. "You could say that son." he said knowing full well Vivian was gradually turning to the dark side.

"Awesome. The good guys won and have someone on their side. So what happens next?" inquires the 13 year old with vapid curiosity.

"The nerdy and maiden knight go with Princess V to a vault in the land of the rising sun." responded Sarah.

"Oh China…" said Ellie. "…what were they going to do there?" she wondered.

The youngest Bartowski sibling knew full well that what he was about to say wasn't going to sit well with her. Hopefully, she would understand that it was part of the mission. "Well sis, they were going to rob it." answered Chuck causing him to witness wide eyed disbelief in his sister's eyes.

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J. "Now this story is getting good." the 6 year old added with a huge smile.

XXX

"Are you kidding me!" responded Ellie.

"Don't worry sis." chimed in Sarah. "The first time no but the second time yes. The nerdy and maiden knight made sure nobody got hurt."

"That's reassuring." said Alex.

"What did they take dude?" wondered Morgan.

"A metal chest buddy and it was full of treasure but not the kind you think. It was full of priceless treasure Emperor Volkoff was keeping that reminded him of his daughter Princess V." retorted the brown haired story teller. "They would later return again to acquire the gold schillings and ended up destroying them because they were used to exchange weapons to really bad guys. "

Ellie continue to shake her head in disbelief at the revelation that her little brother robbed a bank. As much as she feels shocked about it, the eldest Bartowski sibling is glad that he or Sarah for that matter not only ended up on international news but prison as well. Her thoughts suddenly turned to her sister-in-law and immediately pondered a question to the blonde beauty sitting on the couch.

"I have a question. Did this happen before or after the sister healer helped maiden knight with wedding preperations?" inquired Ellie.

"Before." replied Sarah. "If it makes you feel any better, while the nerdy and maiden knight were robbing the vault, she told him she finally picked out a wedding dress. It was her who said that the wedding should be centered around the dress."

"Great…" Elle replied with a smile of astonishment. "…I guess." she added reaching up placing her right hand on her forehead.

"That's awesome aunt Sarah." Clara stated. "Where did the maiden knight find it or was it made for her?" the 13 year old wondered." the young teenager added.

"She picked it out from the wardrobe used in mission down in the secret lair actually." nodded Sarah. "It took her trying on several dresses to finally find the right one. When she looked at herself in the mirror the maiden knight suddenly found herself crying because it hit her that she was getting married to the man she loves." the blonde beauty added expressing a soft smile reflecting back on that special moment.

A soft smile is also expressed on Chuck's face as well witnessing his wife recalling a special memory that meant so much to her. As for Ellie, the thought of having her brother and sister-in-law be bank robbers would be inevitably be replaced by sight of the happy couple sitting across from her. In her mind, they truly were meant to be together and she knew it from the start. Granted, she didn't know she was a spy but that's all water under the bridge.

"What happened to Princess V?" questioned little Lexi with vapid curiosity.

"Well kiddo…" responded Chuck. "…the nerdy knight made a promise to Princess V to let her see her captured father. Unfortunately, the tiny red headed queen felt it was to risky and he had to apologize to her." he added.

"That's sad. She couldn't see her daddy." said the 4 year old.

Chuck witnessed the sadness in the little girl's face and had to quickly rectify the situation by continuing on with the story. "Anyways, the knights would not see Princess V for a while as they would find themselves going through changes and it all centered around the visions."

"What changes bro? I hope it's awesome ones." stated Devon.

"The first one wasn't so awesome because it involved the scary knight." Chuck retorted.

"Why?" inquired Mary quirking her right brow.

"The reason is…" grunted Casey. "…he was on a new team with 2 knights under his command who had the visions like the maiden knight." A sudden hush fell within the Grimes family room upon hearing that as those who are hearing that particular part of the story became absolutely wide eyed.

XXX

"So not awesome. I bet the nerdy and maiden knight didn't like that at all." firmly stated Clara shaking her head.

"You would be correct." said Sarah.

"I don't get it. Why did the scary knight get his own team?" inquired a perplexed Alex turning her head to look at her father.

"And the visions…" chimed in S.J. "…don't forget about the visions. The nerdy knight is only supposed to have them." he firmly stated.

Casey is briefly silent for a moment but then answers his daughter's question. "He felt like a third wheel and would be better off with his own team. In case you're wondering, he didn't make the decision on his own. A female Moorish advisor sent by the tiny red headed queen made him an offer and he accepted it." he answered. "And you're kid is right Bartowski about the nerdy knight only having the visions."

A reaffirming nod is given by the 6 year old as Chuck smiles at his son. He then continues on where Casey left off. "Fortunately for the nerdy and maiden knight, the team didn't work because one of the knight's had a vision during a very dangerous mission. The female knight vanquished a wizard but in doing so she unknowingly released a fire breathing dragon."

"Did he call upon Demova, Buymoria's lady of the lake like before Chuck?" wondered Morgan quirking his right brow."

"Yeah daddy did he?" eagerly asked S.J.

"Unfortunately, no because 1..." he said sticking his finger in the air. "...he only could call upon her _once_." Chuck then raises a second finger. "And because 2 there were in an area where there was no water." explained Chuck. "What he did do was use apple ale in his drink pouch."

"Apple ale?" said Ellie expressing confusion on her face.

"The nerdy knight had a vision when he saw the fire breathing dragon. What he saw was that it was vulnerable to salt water so he cast a magical spell on his drink pouch filled with apple ale to shoot out endless amounts of apple ale at fiery behemoth of a monster. Thus it was defeated." responded Sarah.

"Awesome!" answered all 3 kids in unison.

"Anyways, the scary knight was back were he belonged and the visions the 2 knights had were magically taken away from them by the tiny red headed queen." said Chuck. "The tiny red headed queen apologized for her error in judgment and that would lead to the nerdy knight picking 4 suitable knight to have the visions." the browned haired man added.

"How did that work out Chuckles?" wondered Devon.

"Not awesome bro because 2 of the knights picked were mysteriously killed with 1 getting injured due to the secret lair nearly being destroyed." answered Chuck shaking his head. He witnessed a slew of astonished expressions appear on not only the kid's faces but several of the adults as well. "Anyways, he ended up trying to find out who done it like in the movie Clue with everybody being a possible suspect. However, the one thing the nerdy knight knew it wasn't himself or the maiden and scary knight who backed him up every step of the way."

"That left the female Moorish advisor and the 2 remaining knights." said Sarah.

"So…" stated Clara eyeing her uncle. "…who did it?"

"It ended up being the injured knight who wasn't really injured at all. He attempted to vanquish everyone in the room with an exploding magical orb but what do we know about heroes in bedtime stories rugrats." Chuck stated turning his attention to the two youngest kids in the family room.

"They don't die!" Lexi and S.J. both hollered in unison.

"That's right." smiled Chuck. His attention on them would inevitably turn to everybody else continuing on with the story. "Anyways, the Moorish advisor returned to the tiny red headed queen's kingdom. Afterwards, when things settled down the 3 knight's returned to the living quarters of the nerdy knight. It's there that they would see the tiny red headed queen in a magical mirror and she had urgent news for them."

"What did she say" inquired the 4 year old girl embracing her hello kitty doll.

"She said that her knights found out who sent the bad guy knight to vanquish them." responded Sarah.

"Who was it?" asked Mary embracing her grandson.

"It was Princess V." stated Chuck. The jaws of those hearing that particular story for the first time hit the floor.

"Whoa dude." Morgan said. "Princess V crossed over to the darkside like Vader."

"Right Morg and we both know it was Senator Palpatine who turned Anakin Skywalker into Vader." retorted the browned haired man. "Unfortunately, they didn't know who turned her over to the dark side. She would become the nerdy knight's nemesis." he firmly stated.

"That's epic." nodded Clara. "So what happened next unc?"

Chuck took a moment as he leaned back in his chair. "Well…"

_A vanquished order would be placed on Princess V but the nerdy knight being who he is wanted to talk things out with her. So they arranged a meeting where she would exchange part of a powerful and not to mention dangerous weapon but it didn't go so well. Why? An known bad guy tried to vanquish Princess V but she got away with a minor scratch. The relationship between the knights and Princess was subsequently broken, so they had no choice but to ask help from the one man who knows where the other 2 parts of the weapon are…Emperor Volkoff._

"No way!" blurted out S.J.

"Way buddy." retorted Chuck. "Anyways, there was something very different about him when he agreed to help them. First off, he asked how the frost knight was doing and secondly…he was very apologetic. He claimed he was a changed man and would help them find the other 2 parts of the powerful weapon." he added.

"Could he be trusted?" wondered Ellie with concern.

"That's the million dollar question sis." responded Sarah. "He would prove his trust by helping the 3 knights not only get through 2 hair raising situations, but acquire the 2nd part of the dangerous weapon. Unfortunately, the 3rd part that completed the whole thing was forcefully taken by Princess V and her minions." said the blonde beauty. "Her anger towards the nerdy knight and father was very apparent. She left them to die in the place where they found the 3rd part of the weapon. She placed explosive magical orbs that would be set to detonate once she was out of harms way."

"Dude." stated Morgan. "It's like the unfortunate relationship between Lex and Lionel Luther in the Smallville series. Lex ended up killing his father in order to take over his company and have absolute power." he added.

"For once the moron makes a comparison that makes sense." grunted Casey. A smile appears on Morgan's lip knowing that even though it's a back handed compliment from his father-in-law, it was a compliment nonetheless. His attention would inevitably turn to Sarah as she continues on with the story.

"Like Chuck said, the heroes along with Emperor Volkoff didn't die. Emperor Volkoff saw to that by using a weapon of his own casting a magical spell to not let the magical orbs explode. Afterwards, he was saddened by the fact that his own daughter left him to die." said Sarah.

"Alive and well, the knights and Emperor Volkoff return to the secret lair. The emperor would get a chance to speak with the frost knight before he would be taken away in shackles." chimed in Mary gently squeezing her grandson causing him to express a giggle.

"That's awesome." S.J. stated.

It's at that point, Morgan pipes up concerning a particular point in the story that he forgot to mention. "Oh dude, you completely forget about when the nerdy knight had to sign a parchment that maiden knight wanted him to sign." he quickly stated.

Chuck is briefly silent as he eyed his best friend causing him to quickly shut up. His attention on him would turn to others in the room who want to know what Morgan is talking about. "Thanks Morg." he nodded expressing his displeasure for bringing that up. It was considered a sore spot for him when he first was given the document to sign. After briefly glancing at his wife, he explains the situation further. "Yeah, the maiden knight wanted him to sign what is referred today is a prenup agreement. Needless to say, he signed after careful advise from the scary knight and trusted squire who told him to be cool about it."

"Why would he sign it in the first place." inquired Alex eager to know the juicy details.

It would be Sarah turn to answer that particular question. "First off, the maiden knight became worried when he actually signed it because usually the nerdy knight would get all emotional or want to talk about it first but didn't." the blonde beauty said. She takes a moment to clear her throat and then continues on. "Secondly, the reason the maiden knight asked him to sign it was because she saved a lot of schilling in case her swindler father was captured again. She ended up not feeling right about it and tore up the parchment."

"That's when the nerdy knight gave his own parchment to the maiden knight to sign. It basically said they always love each other and that maiden knight ever think about leaving him." chimed in Chuck. "She agreed and signed it."

"I'm happy to hear that." Ellie stated.

"Speaking of the maiden knight's swindler father…" interjected Morgan. "…he would make his appearance once again in the story right Sarah." he added looking directly at his best friend's wife.

"Is that true Aunt Sarah?" wondered Clara.

"Yes…" nodded Sarah with her brief attention on Morgan going to her neice-in-law. "…yes it is. She needed his help on a mission of utmost importance that would lead to another mission in itself."

"What mission?" inquired little Lexi.

"Capturing a female swindler who stole all their schillings that were for the nerdy and maiden knight's wedding." responded Chuck. "It would cause very big trouble for the two knights." he firmly stated.

XXX


	39. 2 Swindlers, An X, and A Wedding

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, first off here's another chapter for you and I just posted the last chapter yesterday. Hey what can I say, the last episode Chuck vs. Bo was awesome. Sarah having the intersect was foreseeable but hopefully she well have it taken out because she can't die. Can't wait for the next episode. With that said, I've combined vs. The Wedding Planner, vs. Agent X, vs. The Last Details, and vs. The Cliffhanger into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD like every other Chuckaholic._

**2 Swindlers, an X, and a Wedding**

XXX

_The nerdy and maiden knight were duped out of their schillings for their wedding by a very skilled female swindler. After it happened, the maiden knight felt she should have seen it being that she was the daughter of a very skilled swindler. The two of them were determined to their schillings back leading the maiden knight to venture off seeking the advice of her swindler father. She would find him and he advised her to use the resources as knights at their disposal. So, once she returned to Buymoria they contacted the tiny red headed queen under the guise that the female swindler was a dangerous bad guy who the all the other allied kingdoms that were after. In order to do that, the nerdy knight would have to fake a vision._

"Fake a vision?" stated Clara quirking her right brow.

"It's the face that the nerdy knight does whenever he has a vision." responded Sarah. "It went something like this." she added wiggling her head, pursing her lips together and crossing her eyes all at once.

"Really?" retorted Morgan. "I always thought it went something like this for the nerdy knight." Chuck's bearded best friend proceed to show a zombie like expression with his eyes rolled upward and head down a bit with his jaw lowered dropping every so slightly.

"You're both doing it wrong." interjected Ellie who proceeds to show her version of how her little brother's flash face goes.

At this point, the Grimes family room is filled with hysterical laughter from the 3 kids in the room, especially Clara. They are clearly amused by all the adults in the room who are trying to give their own interpretation of Chuck's flash face. The one adult who was most amused by it all was Casey as he focused all his attention on his brown haired teammate who he witnesses pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

The proud marine truly savored every minute of it but alas all good fun comes to an unfortunate end as Chuck speaks up. "If you're all finished making fun of the nerdy knight's vision face, then I'll continue on with the story."

"We apologize." Mary responded letting out one more chuckle on her youngest son's expense. "Please, go on." she added composing herself.

"Anyways, the female swindler was captured by the scary knight and several knights who were under his command. Afterwards, they would soon be in trouble with the tiny red headed queen for lying to them about who she really was." explained Chuck.

"Did they get fired as knight?" wondered Alex.

"Nah." grunted Casey. "They weren't allowed to do their jobs as knights for a while." the proud marine added.

"Unfortunately, as they were being scolded by the tiny red headed queen the nerdy knight had a real vision. He looked at the parchment that the female swindler's made for another betrothed couple seeing the names of 3 very bad brothers who needed to be captured." stated Sarah. "The tiny red headed queen refused to listen so they went rogue enlisting the help of her father.

"Did it feel weird or awkward for the matter for the maiden knight having her father help in the rogue swindle mission?" wondered Mary Bartowski.

"Yes and no." answered Sarah. "On one hand it felt awesome to be pulling off a father-daughter swindle with the nerdy knight and the trusted squire helping her as well. On the other hand, she knew that he wasn't going to stick around for long because who he is."

There is brief silence on Sarah part but the silence would end as Chuck continues on with the story picking up where his beautiful wife left off. "The one consolation about the rogue swindle mission was that the scary knight would be involved as well."

"That's awesome." Clara said giving a nod to the man sitting in the barco lounger slightly off to her left.

A grunt is expressed by Casey as he responds to what Chuck said. "The scary knight felt left out and would have liked to been asked to take part in the rogue swindle mission.

"So what happened next?" wondered Ellie with vapid curiosity.

"Well…" Sarah said. "…the betrothal celebration was in full swing. Things were going according to plan…"

_However, as the maiden knight was focusing on keeping a watchful eye on the 3 brothers, her swindler father approached her as the nerdy knight provided the music. The conversation started with her father asked her dance and…_

"_**You're asking me to dance?" Sarah experiences a mixture of reluctance and hesitance knowing they are currently on a rogue mission. As she takes her father's hand as they prepare to dance, the glasses that rest comfortably on her face are taken off as she hangs it n the v of her purple dress. **_

_**Jack expresses a soft smile as he responds to his beautiful daughter. "We got time." he softly replied. "Plus, could be the only chance I get to dance with my daughter at a wedding." he added. **_

_**For Sarah, those words made a significant impact on her causing her to react by briefly stepping away from her father. She knows that her father has lied to her countless times but what he said was the truth and he knew it as well. The blonde beauty briefly glanced at Chuck manning the D.J. station on stage and noticed a seemingly glad smile for her. Her attention returns to her father as they continued to dance to the song "At last" by Etta James. In hindsight, it was an appropriate selection being for the both of them. In that moment, Sarah decided to share with her father that she was going to marry the man she loves. "Chuck and I are getting married." she said struggling to get the words out.**_

_**A hint of smirk is expressed on Jack's lips as he responds to his daughter. "I know."**_

_**Sarah expresses mixture of surprised relief with a smile on her lips. It's as if a certain amount of weight is lifted off her shoulders. She returns her attention to her father. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you."**_

_**The experienced con man scoffs at her apology. "You were right not to. I don't exactly have a great track record." he said hand in hand with his daughter on the dance floor. The truth is…" he pauses for second. "…I never thought my little girl would settle down. I thought you'll end up like me just one adventure after another. Never staying in one place for too long. Is that what you wanted?"**_

_**The blonde beauty averts her eyes from her father briefly reflecting on what she wanted in the past. She would return her gaze back to him giving her father an answer. "It was." she softly replied. "I found a home here…a good one." emphasized the NSA agent expressing a contented smile. "I'm sorry dad."**_

"That was a sweet moment between the two of them." Ellie said with a soft smile.

"Yeah it was." replied Sarah. "Anyways, that's when the 3 brother's made their appearance."

In that instance, Morgan chimes in recalling what happened next. "With the scary knight part of the rogue mission, the knights, the maiden knight's swindler father, and the trusted squire would lead the 3 brothers away from the betrothal celebration in order to knock them out. Once they were knocked out they searched for the secrets held within a metal case but they didn't have it."

Chuck continued on. "It would be the maiden knight's father who would make the realization that the 3 brother's father had it all along. To make a long story short, the trusted squire was taken hostage…"

"Why am I not surprised." stated Clara shaking her head.

Morgan wants to respond but Alex stops him from doing so. It's at the point, Sarah continues on. "Anyways, it wouldn't be the knights who would ultimately save the day but rather her swindler father. Afterwards, things settled down and he would disappear once again but he left something that the maiden thought she never would see again."

"What?" wondered Devon quirking his right brow.

"The money she saved in a chest for adventures when she was a kid." responded Sarah. "A note was left on it by her father. It basically said that he added more schillings to the chest and there would more than enough to have the wedding she wanted." added the beautiful blonde.

"Wow. A sweet gesture that shows he cares in his own way." stated Alex.

Sarah simply nods reflecting back on that special moment her father did for her. The moment wouldn't last as she hears the high pitched voice of her 6 year old son as a question. "So what happened next?"

"Well buddy…" responded Chuck. "The knights would go on a journey to find out who an unknown knight known only as X. It's this knight that would have Princess V's minions after him too." he added.

"Awesome." he breathed out all wide eyed.

XXX

"What the knights didn't know was the nerdy knight's sister knew about the knight X and tried to figure out who he was." stated Ellie. "She kept it a secret from him."

"When did she know?" wondered Alex with vapid curiosity.

"Does it really matter? What mattered is she knew and the nerdy knight would eventually have to tell his older sister that he broke his promise in not doing his duties as a knight." Chuck replied leading Alex to respond with a nod.

"This was after the maiden and nerdy knight had their individual pre-wedding celebrations." stated Sarah.

"Like a bachelor and bachelorette party right Aunt Sarah?" said Clara.

"Yup." answered the blonde beauty.

It's at that point, the curiosity of 2 young kids are peaked. "Mommy, what is a badger and badgerette party?" wondered Lexi.

"Yeah daddy what it is?"

All 4 parents go completely silent as their eyes go completely wide. They have no idea how to answer as they are dumbfounded at this particular point. However, leave it Mary Bartowski to come to the rescue and answer the children's burning question. "It's just a party to celebrate the maiden and nerdy knight getting married."

"Were there balloons and cake?" asked Lexi.

"YES!" all 4 parents loudly stated at the same time.

Lexi and S.J. simply nod believing their parents because when you're that age you'll believe practically anything. After catching their breathe and avoiding possibly near fatal heart attacks it's Casey who continues on the with the story. "During the nerdy knights celebration at a place that wasn't where they thought it would be thanks to the handsome healer..." he said briefly glancing at Devon who took to Vecas instead of Vegas. "...Princess V's minions made their presence known. After a brief battle, they escaped making their way back to the secret lair.

"It was there…" chimed in Chuck. "…the nerdy knight told the truth to his sister bringing her to the secret lair. He shared with her his fighting ability using his visions. Afterwards, he told her Knight X is him but his sister disagree with him." he added.

"Chuck's right." nodded Ellie. "What the sister healer found out and shared with them was that the nerdy knight wasn't the first knight to have the visions. She would show them a painted parchment of a nice hut located in the country."

"The hut would be in the British Kingdom thanks to the nerdy knight having a vision. After traveling on a magical carpet, they would find themselves at the doorstep of the hut." said the former NSA Agent.

"Did they meet the knight X?" asked Alex.

"Not quite." responded Sarah. "They did meet his mother who was quite pleasant woman. Too make a long story short, the nerdy knight found out that she knew Orion and that he and her son were very good friends."

"Whoa." responded S.J. shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's true." Mary said briefly squeezing her grandson.

"Unfortunately…" interjected Casey. "…they would find themselves locked in a fierce battle with Princess V's minions. It's at that point, they acted quickly as the nerdy knight along with the maiden knight were sent underground to find a small circular metal chest that held the identity of knight X." the proud marine added.

"Did the scary knight battle Princess V's minions alone John?" inquired Devon with concern on his face.

"Negative. Knight X's mother was unexpectedly a formidable foe against the Princess V's minions drawing her sword. In fact…" he paused expressing a smile. "…as they were battling together he told her while she was getting ready to blow up her own hut that she was the mother he never had." added the former NSA agent. Chuck turns his head with raised eyebrows to look at his wife. She expresses his same reaction as well. "All 3 knights and Knight X's mother escape inevitably blowing up her hut with all of Princess V's minions vanquished. So they thought at the time."

"So who was Knight X?" wondered Clara anticipating the answer with absolute eagerness on her part.

"When they opened the small circular metal chest, they found 2 parchments and a small painted portrait of the Knight X. He went by another name but that didn't matter because the man on the small painted portrait was none other than Emperor Volkoff."

"DUDE!" bellowed S.J. His response was so loud it actually echoed within the confines of the Grimes' family room.

"Couldn't have said it better myself snotrocket." responded the 13 year old.

"The man on the small painted portrait…" said Mary interjecting herself into the story. "…was a sorcerer like Orion but British and his name was the bond sorcerer. The knights finally knew the truth but unfortunately knowing the truth was very dangerous." she matriarch of the Bartowski family added.

"Why?" asked little Lexi.

"Because half-pint…" answered Casey getting the attention of his granddaughter. "…it was the maiden knight's late Moorish leader of her kingdom that created his other identity." he firmly stated.

A confused expression appears on Alex's face to which her husband witnesses. He attempts to explain in a way that she understands. "Think of it this way babe, he's like Jason Bourne only his real name is David Webb." he said witnessing his lovely wife nodding telling she understand since she has seen the movie and they have it in their DVD collection.

"The scary knight told those within the room that nobody will ever find out they know. He even led them to a secure place in the secret lair so he could explain why." grunted Casey. "The reason why was that if the powers that be knew they would be vanquished for knowing. They all agreed to keep silent and not utter a word in order to be safe." he firmly stated.

"So that's how it ends? That's so not awesome unc?" stated Clara.

Chuck shakes his head. "Who said it ended Clare Bear. "You see, the nerdy knight and his sister made a promise to each other they fix what happened to their father's friend." he said. The mood within the room would quickly change as he claps his hands together changing the subject of the story to a much lighter note. "Anyhoo, the matter of trying to figure out how to fix Emperor Volkoff would wait because the nerdy and maiden knight had a wedding to prepare for."

"There's a but isn't there…" responded Clara. "…I so _feel_ one coming unc." she added knowing full well there weren't ever really endings that were considered happy.

"You're right sweetheart." answered Mary. "The nerdy and maiden knight had to leave to go on a mission in order to save the frost knight." she added causing Alex and the 3 kids eyes to widen.

XXX

"What happened to the frost knight?" wondered S.J.

The 6 year old would get his answer coming from the once source who knew what happened…his own grandmother. "She got captured trying to steal the very powerful and deadly weapon that the knights tried to stop Princess V from getting."

"That stinks." responded her grandson.

"Anyways, the 3 knights minus the trusted squire ventured off on a rescue mission. After a series of events, the nerdy knight would not only rescue his mother but come face to face with his nemesis Princess V." stated Chuck. "A standoff ensued but fortunately they escaped without any harm inevitably returning to the secret lair in Buymoria.

"I bet the frost knight was thankful to be rescued." said Clara turning his attention to her grandmother."

"Not exactly." chimed in Morgan recalling what happened down in Castle between Sarah and Mary.

"What happened?" responded Ellie quirking her right brow.

"Let's just say they had a discussion and leave it at that shall we." answered Chuck raising both eyebrows. "Moving on, the tiny red headed queen would call upon the trusted squire to take on a very important mission that involved pretending to be a bad guy."

Clara immediately quirks her right brow. "The trusted squire, a bad guy?" she said expressing a chuckle directing her attention to Morgan sitting on the couch.

The bearded man responds the 13 year old. "He was handpicked by the tiny red headed queen to go undercover to a far away land and meet with other bad guys who wanted to buy Princess V's weapon. Needless to say he proved himself worthy holding his own." Morgan remembers Chuck psyching him up humming Vader's theme and it for the most part helped him calm his nerves just a bit. "Granted, he did get injured during the mission but the scary knight backed him up saving his life."

Upon saying that, Alex immediately expresses a smile as she directs her attention to her father. "I'm glad the scary knight had his back." she said. In response, Casey simply rolls his eyes giving off a hint of a grunt.

"Unfortunately, Princess V and her minion were greedy vanquishing the other bad guys and keeping the weapon for her herself. They tried to escape but the nerdy and maiden knight stopped them." said Sarah. "The nerdy knight tried to talk some sense into her sharing with her that Emperor Volkoff was really Knight X. Her minion then twisted what the nerdy knight said making him the bad guy but would be vanquished by the maiden knight as he tried to vanquish him."

"The frost knight was thankful the maiden knight had her son's back on that particular night." said Mary. "If I were the frost knight, I would have said thank you because she deserved it."

Sarah smiled. "And if I where the maiden knight, my response would be you're welcome." she replied.

The moment between mother and daughter-in-law would be interrupted by S.J. "So what happened next dude?"

"Well buddy…" answered Chuck. "…Princess V escaped and thinking they would cross paths with her later down the road they returned to Buymoria where a celebration feast with minstrels would be held for the nerdy and maiden knight." he added turning his head to look at his wife. He squeezes her hand knowing that she wouldn't be sitting right by his side after what Vivian attempted to do. His attention on Sarah would be averted to everyone else as he continues on. "Anyways as the festivities were going on with everyone having a joyous time, he received a magical fairy message."

"From who unc?" wondered Clara.

"Princess V…" he firmly retorted. A look of absolute serious washes over his face as he reflects back on that horrific night in question. "…she told him that someone who he cared about would be vanquished. She had the powerful magical weapon in her possession and ultimately used it."

"On who?" inquired 4 year old Lexi.

"The nerdy knight thought it would his sister but in fact it was on the maiden knight." replied Chuck. "It would be a race to save her life but they would have to face a big obstacle in their way." added the brown haired man.

"What big obstacle?" inquired Alex.

"They had to deal with the ruthless knight." grunted Casey causing Alex and the 3 kids to grow silent as looks of concern showed on their faces..

XXX

_The maiden knight's health was in serious condition. The powerful magical weapon that used on her by Princess V was slowly killing her. The sister healer and her husband did everything in their power to keep her alive to the point of putting her in a tub of cold ice. The nerdy knight was very emotional and for a brief moment talked with the her. She told him not to freak out but in actuality he was. He was determined to find a cure and he knew one person that had it…Emperor Volkoff. He and the scary knight knew they had to break him out in order to get the cure from him. Nothing was going stop the nerdy knight as they made it to the dungeon where he was securely being held at but he wasn't there. It's at that point, they heard a voice coming from a magical mirror within the dungeon cell he was in._

"When the scary knight heard his voice, he literally turned pale with fear causing the nerdy knight to worry." said Chuck.

"Who could scare the scary knight?" asked Sarah hearing this particular part of the story for the first time.

"The ruthless knight. That's who." responded Casey. He continues to explain why. "He's the type of knight who would destroy their whole team without breaking a sweat and didn't care. He ordered or should I say threatened the nerdy knight to stand down even going so far as to not care that the maiden knight was dying."

"He's a big fat stinky meanie head." huffed Lexi expressing a scowl of absolute displeasure on her face.

Clara shook her head disagreeing with Morgan daughter. "No he's not Lexi. He's a bit…"

"Clara!" interjected Devon and Ellie expressing parental looks of displeasure on their faces.

"What?" replied the 13 year old. "Well, he is. Just sayin'." she added.

The attention on Clara would soon return to Chuck as Sarah asked her husband a question. "How did the nerdy knight respond babe?"

"He was defiant throwing a chair at the magical mirror breaking it into a pieces. He told the scary knight that the knight they are dealing with may be ruthless but he is the man with the visions." firmly stated Chuck who glances at his wife seeing a proud smile on her face.

"So awesome." S.J. hollered in excitement. "What happened next daddy?" the 6 year old quickly blurted out.

"The tiny red headed queen would help by helping the 3 knights show them the location of where The Emperor was being held. He would break Volkoff out of a moving dungeon on wheels that was built like that old tv show The Highwayman." Chuck said.

"That show ruled. It stinks that they don't run it on the Syfy network." chimed in Morgan.

"Hey morons…" grunted Casey with annoyance expressing a threatening scowl. "…you two ladies chat later. Get on with the story."

"Yeah ladies, chat later." repeated Lexi scrunching her little face expressing the same not so threatening scowl as her grandfather."

"Yes sir." answer the brown haired man. "Anyways, the nerdy knight would use the fastest horse in the secret lair's stable. If compared to, it would like the motorcycle that was on that old show Streethawk. Pretty awesome." he smiled. His smile would quickly fall flat when he notices the annoyed look on his burly teammates face once again. He continues on without any hesitation on his part. "Needless to say, he was going to do whatever it took to break him out of the moving dungeon on wheels. He did with the help of the scary and frost knight of course. Unfortunately, there was a problem."

"What problem?" asked Ellie.

"Volkoff was no longer Volkoff. The ruthless knight must have magically cast a spell to turn him back to the seemingly kind hearted British man named the bond sorcerer." said Chuck. "They didn't waste time in worrying about that as he escaped with him on horseback. The nerdy knight and the bond sorcerer would meet up with the scary and frost knight. There was no time to lose as they rushed him to the medical area where his sister and brother-in-law perfumed their duties in order to save the maiden knight's life."

"Did he save her?" asked S.J. expressing concern on her face.

"He cast a spell but it didn't work but the bond sorcerer told them a parchment with a curing spell on it was at the Volkovian Empire. The nerdy knight didn't waste any time and rushed off to go get it. He was stopped by the ruthless knight and he tried his best to fight but ended up being captured along with the scary knight and the kind hearted British sorcerer." said Chuck.

"If only the maiden knight knew how much effort was put into to try to save her life." Alex stated shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry babe." chimed in Morgan turning his head to look at his wife. "The trusted squire was at her bedside telling her that the nerdy knight would not give up." he added as the bearded little man gets a smile and nod of gratitude from the happily married couple.

"So what happened to the nerdy knight Chuckles?" asked Devon.

"First off, the ruthless knight told him he was no longer a knight bro." Chuck expressed a bit anger in his voice recalling that particular moment. He composes himself and continues on. "Second, he cast a spell on the nerdy knight removing any trace of the visions."

"That's so not awesome." responded a disappointed Clara. "What about the scary knight?"

Casey grunted then answered Clara. "The ruthless knight tried to bring him on his side but he told him he was loyal to his team. Afterwards, he took the opportunity to surprise him and his minions by attacking them. Fortunately, he escaped unscathed with the nerdy knight and the bond sorcerer in tow.

"The nerdy knight knew that the ruthless knight would be stop him. So, he pull it all on the line and was going to the Volkovian Empire to get the magical spell. He was going to succeed or die trying." firmly stated Chuck. "He took along the bond sorcerer with him but before he left the scary knight gave him 2 parchments. One for him and one for the maiden knight. They were basically knew identities. Afterwards, he said goodbye to the scary knight and his mother thinking that he wasn't going to see them ever again. Fast forward to the Volkovian Empire…

_The plan to get the magical cure failed when the bond sorcerer trying to be Emperor Volkoff ran off buckling under the pressure. At that point, the nerdy knight knew that his ace in the hole was gone and gone were his hopes of saving the maiden knight. He did the only thing he could do and that was surrender to Princess V. Unfortunately, when they came face to face she thought it was another trick. The nerdy knight assured her it wasn't and basically pleaded with her to help save the life of the woman he loves. Fortunately for him, his ace in the hole had the courage to return and talked with his daughter telling her that she could make things right. Princess V disagreed and said that it's too late for second chances. That's when the nerdy knight told she could have a second chance. He placed the 2 parchments the scary knight gave him and placed it on the table telling her that she, along with her father, could have a new life together. Starting over from scratch and getting to know each other._

"So what happened?" wondered Alex clearly enthralled in the story.

"What happened was…" responded Chuck. "…the nerdy knight arrived on a magical carpet with magical cure spell in hand. When he got off he was immediately stopped by the ruthless knight and his minions." the brown haired man added.

"Lucky for him, the nerdy knight had reinforcements backing him up. The scary, frost, red headed, hard headed knight, and the trusted squire had their swords drawn." chimed in Morgan. "Unfortunately, they suddenly became outnumbered when more of the ruthless knight's minions appeared drawing their swords."

"Yup." nodded Chuck. "The ruthless knight thought he had won but he informed the him that he had a move called "The Magnet" where all the focus was on him. It's because the focus was on the nerdy knight and his knight friends that he missed something far bigger that was about to happen."

"Like what Uncle Chuck?" asked Lexi.

"Like countless knights of the Volkovian Empire arriving on magical carpets half-pint." interjected Casey. The proud marine remembers that moment very vividly. It was a completely nightmare to him as he recalled quietly muttering the following statement: Russian's…So many Russians. To the former NSA agent, being the cold school killer he was known to be, he had the urge to shoot every one of the Russian special forces down from the sky but restrained himself from doing so because they were after all helping them.

"That's so awesome." stated Clara expressing absolute astonishment on her face.

"They would ultimately draw their swords backing the nerdy knight and his friends up much to the chagrin of the ruthless knight." Mary said. "What then happened, was the determined nerdy knight basically blackmailed him with information he had concerning the top secret plan involving the maiden knight's kingdom being responsible for creating Emperor Volkoff. He also told him that his knight friends were off limits with the leverage he has on him then expressed to the ruthless knight he quit being a knight. He then ran as fast as he could to cure the maiden knight hoping it wasn't too late."

"What happened next?" blurted out S.J. excitedly bouncing up and down on his grandmother's lap.

"The maiden and nerdy knight got married baby…" responded Sarah expressing a smile to his young son. "…that's what happened next." the blonde beauty added. "

"Yay! It's about time." firmly stated the 4 year old throwing her hands in the air. Her hello kitty doll clutched and dangling from her left hand.

The whole room expressed a chuckle. When the laughter subsided, Morgan chimed in. "It was small fry and on a side note it was the trusted squire who married them."

Clara instantly quirked her right brow as her attention from Morgan turns to Chuck. "Are you sure it was legal unc?"

"Don't worry Clare Bear, it's legal." he replied.

Upon saying that, it's Sarah who would continue on with the story. "The now married knights would venture off for they honeymoon. They were being escorted off by a horse drawn carriage with the driver being the trusted squire."

Sarah could once again see the all out astonishment on Clara's face as to sheer mystery of her Uncle Morgan. She so wanted to express what was on her mind but she wouldn't get the chance as her husband quickly interjects the next part of the story. "While they were riding off into the sunset as a married couple, they received a magical fairy message."

"From who daddy?" wondered S.J.

"It was from the bond sorcerer. He and his daughter congratulated them on getting married and told them he left them a little wedding gift in the horse drawn carriage." Chuck replied.

"What gift?" inquired Clara with vapid curiosity.

"The entire Volkovian Empire fortune." said Sarah. All 3 kids were left speechless at this point. So, the blonde beauty continue on. "It would be two weeks later. Buymoria and everything underneath it would be bought…" Chuck intentionally paused for suspense. "…the maiden and nerdy knight."

"So freakin' awesome." shouted Clara. "Tell me there's a happy ending…please." pleaded the 13 year old.

"There was." Chuck retorted. He decided not share with his young niece about the conversation he had with Decker in the place that formerly known as Castle. She has suffered enough she thinks to himself. To this day, he will never get his voice out of his head telling him he was merely a pawn for a much bigger plan going on. It would be a plan that would be revealed much later. "Even though the nerdy, maiden, and scary knight weren't knight's anymore…they along with the trusted squire created their own unofficial knights for hire for those who needed help. A team of freelance knights like the A-Team."

"So cool." stated S.J. who clearly couldn't keep still because he was so excited.

"Anyways, the 3 unofficial knights walked around the secret lair discussing what equipment and weapons to buy when they got quite a surprise." said Sarah.

The smile that was on Clara's face suddenly fell flat. "Uh oh, what surprise?" Is it bad? Please, tel mel it's not bad."

"It depends." Chuck retorted.

"Depends on what?" wondered Clara quirking her right brow. She then looks around the room at all the adults who seemingly know what is up. It's at that point, her uncle's best friend gives her a question to ponder.

"What would you think if the trusted squired had the visions?" asked Morgan.

Clara sat there silently on Morgan's Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair. She let the question sink in until her eyes completely widened. The 13 year old looks at her Uncle Morgan then immediately to her Uncle Chuck shaking her head fearing the worst thing to ever happen. She thinks it's all a joke being played on her, but none of the adults are laughing especially her Uncle Casey. That was all the proof she needed witnessing the pained look on his face. She doesn't say a word and ultimately plops back on the bean bag chair covering her face.

In that moment, Chuck looks down at his watch then stands up inevitably clapping his hands together. "So kids, chapter 4 is done and not to mention its getting late. Time for bed. The final chapter will start tomorrow night." he said with a smile."

Upon saying that, S.J. turns to look at his grandmother. "Are you coming grandma?"

Mary simply smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart." she replied embracing her grandson.

As everybody get's up, Clara is the only one who hasn't. She still is laying back on the bean bag chair with her hands over her face. Chuck stands over her and can faintly hear the muffled sound of his young niece repeating the following two words over: Why him. Chuck could only express a smile as he walks off letting Ellie and Devon deal with a very depressed 13 year old who just couldn't believe Morgan has the intersect. Truth be told, everybody else couldn't believe it either.

XXX


	40. Chapter 5

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, here's chapter 5 folks. It's getting close the end of the series with only 1 more episode till the 2 hour ender. It's going to a sad end but we still have the DVD's to keep the series alive. Plus a possible movie in the works if that ever happens. I know there wasn't much of Charah in Bandit and Tips but I made due. With that said, I've combined vs. The Zoom, vs. The Bearded Bandit, and vs. The Frosted Tips, into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD like every other Chuckaholic._

**Chapter 5**

XXX

The following night as Clara sits at her usual spot on her Uncle Morgan's bean bag chair, she continued to be absolutely dumbfounded at the fact that he was the intersect. She almost didn't get to sleep because it bothered her that much but her parents assured her things would work out for the best. She truly hoped so she thought to herself. To her, of all the people to have it, her bearded uncle would be considered the worst because it just doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Her aunt Sarah sure…Uncle Casey definitely…but her Uncle Morgan no way. At least she would be able to chow down on some, pizza, chips, drinks to wash it down with, and not to mention Subway sandwiches while trying to figure it out.

"Okay…" said Chuck. He paused to take a bite out his slice of his pizza. As he chews, he quickly scans around the Grimes family room seeing that everybody is nice and comfortable preparing for hearing the final chapter, especially the kids. As usual, his best friend Morgan has a can of grape soda in hand. A favorite of his since childhood. After swallowing the piece of pizza, he continues on. "…now that we're all set I'll begin the final chapter to the beauty and the nerdy knight. So her goes…"

_It would be a new beginning for the 3 knights and the trusted squire as they no longer had to take orders from the tiny red headed queen. Their new venture as freelance knights for hire would find the nerdy and maiden knight at a Castle taking in a wondrous ocean view but unfortunately they wouldn't have a chance to enjoy it, especially on their first mission. You see, the now married knights found themselves at the mercy of an evil rich aristocrat and his sword toting minion who stole something that didn't belong to him. They would inevitably be joined by the scary knight and because of that they would have to count on the one person to save the trio…the trusted squired who now possessed the ability of having visions._

"Dude!" responded Stevie. "How did he get them?" he added sitting in between his mother Sarah and grandmother Mary.

"Yeah. How?" questioned Lexi sitting on her grandfather's lap. The 4 year old little girl chomped down on her piece of pizza after repeating what Chuck and Sarah's son asked.

"Well, a magical spell was cast on him." answered Sarah. "Let's just say, the 3 knights were very surprised when they witnessed him on the ground temporarily passed out down in the secret lair.

"Doomed was more like it." grumbled Casey taking a sip of scotch in a clear glass. After getting a "really" look from his son-in-law, he placed his drink on the small folded table next to his barco lounger on his right.

"I'm afraid to ask this…" Clara begins with a sense of hesitance knowing her Uncle Morgan is now The Intersect. "…but did the trusted squire kick butt?" she added scrunching her face to the point of wincing as if in pain. For the 13 year old, it pained her to even think that if he indeed kicked butt then she would have to acknowledge the fact he would be a total badass.

Chuck would inevitably give his niece the unfortunate answer to her question. " He…" The brown haired married business owner paused as he glanced to his right at his best friend who is sitting there cuddled up on the couch next to his wife Alex. He knows he is wondering what kind of critique he'll give to Clara concerning his performance during their first mission as freelance spies. "…he actually kicked butt saving the lives of the 3 knights." said Chuck giving a nod to his bearded bosom buddy since childhood.

A mumbled, incoherent response is heard from Clara after hearing what her tall and lanky uncle said. Everyone in the room could clearly witness the disappointment in her face but after taking a few second to lower her head in order to compose herself she calmly looked up. "Good for him." she stated looking directly at her uncle Morgan.

"Just breathe sweetheart." said Ellie showing some concern for her frazzled daughter.

"Yeah pumpkin…" responded Devon. "…it wouldn't be awesome if you began suffering high blood pressure at your edge. Not good for you ticker and I should know. I'm a heart surgeon."

Morgan smiled and then responded to the 13 year old. "If I were the trusted squired, he would have greatly appreciated the props given to him." he said. "He did indeed kick butt taking out baddies and it was awesome if I do say myself." added the bearded one.

"At least the mission was successful even though his girlfriend the green eyed maiden didn't haven't any idea he had the visions or was on very dangerous mission for that matter." Alex stated eyeing her husband who expressed an apologetic look towards her.

Mary Bartowski attention on the married to couple to her right turns her attention to her granddaughter who she keenly notices her biting her lip. The former government agent knows Clara can't quite grasp anything positive when it concerns Morgan. So, she expresses it for her to hear in order to get better perspective on what happened. "Thankfully _everybody_ was safe and nobody got harmed."

"You're right mom. The awesome thing was they were able to retrieve what was stolen from the evil rich aristocrat who sounded oddly like The Joker from Batman: The Animated Series and yet had a Luke Skywalker resemblance going for him." said Chuck shrugging his shoulders.

It's that point, an annoyed Casey chimed in. "The moron broke a valuable artifact that was worth a lot of schillings. It would have helped them very much financially if it was all one in one piece but even with the visions he managed to screw that up. Or did you forget about that." he grunted eyeing Chuck before giving a brief sideways glance at Morgan.

Instantly, what her burly uncle said seemingly brought new life to disappointed teenager expressing a reveling smile at the expense of her uncle's bearded best friend. Her attention on Morgan would inevitably turn to the man that would be solely responsible for giving her a reason to actually listen and not to mention pay attention to the final chapter of the story. She clasped her hands together shaking them towards him. "Thank you." she responded expressed a wide smile.

XXX

Chuck decides to get the story moving before Clara ends up cheering the unfortunate mistake Morgan made to the point of not only doing a happy dance but hugging Casey. He doesn't want either of them to be embarrassed he thinks to himself. "Let's move on shall we." he firmly stated. He takes a quick sip of his bottled water then continues on. "The freelance knights were indeed strapped for schillings because they spent most of Emperor Volkoff's fortune on buying weapons and equipment for the secret lair. The artifact would have helped tremendously because it was worth a lot." He briefly pauses and then waves his hand completely changing the subject. "Anyways, it wouldn't be long before they would get a new mission but unfortunately the scary knight's people's skills needed work." he shrugged glancing at Casey who expresses a faint grunt.

"What was the mission daddy?" wondered S.J.

"There were two actually baby." chimed in Sarah peering down at her son. "You see, the first secret mission was personal because the nerdy knight and the trusted squire were searching for the maiden knight's dream house. Unfortunately, they weren't too secretive about their initial named operation that clearly should have had a better name and she found out."

"They should have stuck with Operation View From the Bluff." muttered Morgan shaking his head.

The eldest Bartowski sibling quirked her right brow at the response at the man who was infatuated with her since they were kids. Her attention on him would inevitably turn to Sarah. "How sis?" wondered El.

"She used dirty tactics to get it out of him." responded Chuck shaking his head. He knows he has to be very tactful at what he's about to say because there are 2 young, impressionable kids in the room. "January Jones as Emma Frost/White Queen from the movie X-Men: First Class dirty type tactics." he added raising both eyebrows eyeing the adults and the lone teenager in the room.

"Ah." nodded Morgan. "Say no more dude."

"What kind of house did she want Uncle Chuck?" inquired little Lexi.

"She wanted…" answered Sarah. "…a little white house with a red door with a white picket fence around it. Very homey and simple." she added expressing a smile towards the 4 year old.

"It's like our house mommy." responded S.J. flashing her husband's trademark smile.

"Yes it is buddy. Just like our house." nodded Chuck to his 6 year old son. His attention on S.J. would inevitably turn to everyone else in the room as he continued on with the story. "Getting back to the story…"

_The freelance knights would go on a mission where they would have to break into an impenetrable vault belonging to a very bad guy who stole from the rich but never gave back to the poor. The nerdy knight and trusted squire would ride off on their horses in order to do some scouting before they went into battle. After some time, the trusted squire had a vision giving the freelance knights a way to break get into the bad guy's Castle and break into his vault. After a series of hair raising and not to mention heart stopping events for all 4 knights, the trusted squire and the maiden knight would be invited to a grand celebration at the Castle._

"That sounds awesome bro." responded Devon. "I have a question though. How did the nerdy knight feel now that his best friend had the visions." he added quirking his right brow.

Chuck takes a moment to let that question sink in as all eyes fall on him, especially Morgan. He then gives his answer. "The nerdy knight had a talk with his sister down in the secret lair. He shared with her that he thought he could run the organization without it but he was wrong."

"However…" stated Ellie chiming in. "…his sister told him what the trusted squire tried t tell him and that was the visions didn't make him a hero. It gave him the opportunity to become one."

"Very wise words." Mary said as she enjoys her 6 inch Turkey Melt Subway Sandwich.

A brief silence blankets the family room but that would abruptly end as Lexi speaks up. "What happened next?" she wondered with vapid curiosity.

"The trusted squire and the maiden knight go to the celebration baby." Morgan responded. "The scary knight would try to break into the vault."

"Where was the nerdy knight?" inquired Alex.

"I'll answer that Alex." retorted Chuck. "Back where he never thought he would be again…staying on the horse." he added shrugging his shoulders expressing a sheepish smile.

"Not awesome bro." said Devon shaking his head. His attention on his brother-in-law would avert to Sarah. "So, how did the mission go between the trusted squire and maiden knight sis?" he asked.

"It went ok. Of course the bad guy was all handsy." answered the blonde beauty. "The trusted squire didn't take too kindly of that."

"Yup." nodded Morgan swallowing the chewed up pizza in his mouth. After taking a swig of grape soda he continued on. "Thanks to the nerdy knight, he was able to calm down and because of that he created a diversion by taking the maiden knight by the hand in order to dance with her."

"Oh really?" stated Alex turning her head eyeing her husband. He's not saying a word as he simply expresses a smile. Her attention inevitably turns to his beautiful dance partner at the time. "How was the trusted squire?"

"If we were on Dancing With The Stars…" answered Sarah. "…the trusted squire would get a 10 from the judges Alex. He was being very protective and trust me, he was a perfect gentlemen." she added giving Morgan a nod who reciprocates one back.

There is a brief lull in the story as Alex embraces her husband causing Casey to sound off a grunt of displeasure. It signals Chuck to continue on with the story. "Anyhoo, the mission didn't go off as planned to where the maiden and scary knight along with the trusted squire got captured. It was up to the nerdy knight to save the day. In order to do that he would sacrifice himself so they could go free."

"Did he die daddy?" wondered S.J.

Chuck is about to answer when Casey chimes in. "Negative. You see, when the 2 knights and the trusted squire escaped. Upon returning to their horses they found a magical fairy waiting for them."

"Who was it from?" inquired the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"The nerdy knight." answered Morgan. "He said he wasn't going to sacrifice himself and gave instructions to each of his comrades in arms. Too make a long story short, the nerdy knight escaped by jumping out of the Castle window and on to his horse. They all rode off into the night." he added raising both eyebrows.

"Awesome!" hollered Lexi and S.J. in unison.

A smile appears on Chuck's face but it would gradually fade as he begins to share what happened when they returned to the secret lair. "Their second mission was sort of a success and the nerdy knight would try to give them a pep talk. Unfortunately, he would get some very bad news."

"What bad news?" asked Ellie with concern.

"The ruthless knight stole all their money. The only thing they had left was Buymoria and the secret lair." grumbled Casey.

"He's a big fat poopy head." huffed Lexi furrowing her eyebrows.

"How was the nerdy knight feeling?" inquired Mary turning her attention to her son. She notices a hint of emotion on her youngest son's face as he recalls that particular past event.

"Well mom…" responded the brown haired man. "…the maiden knight tried to comfort her husband but he felt so bad that he walked off. The next morning, she would track him down and find him standing in front a house. Not just any house…the maiden knight's dream house."

_**Chuck, with his arms crossed, stands in front of Sarah dream house. A for sale sign just off to his right. The house that represented true happiness not just for him, but for his wife now seemed unreachable. His focus would be broken by the sound of Sarah calling out his name. "Chuck, you found it." He slowly turns around seeing her standing there with a smile on her face as she briefly gazes at the house. "What's the matter?" she wondered.**_

"_**I can't afford it." he answered expressing absolute disappointment in the tone of his voice. "If I bought it with our fortune we'd own it, but now…" he paused with a sigh. "…I'm sorry Sarah." he added turning back around looking at their faded dream.**_

_**Sarah briefly stands there looking at her dream house. It's everything she ever wanted and more. She then steps forwards past her husband and then turns around standing in front of him. "Well so what. I mean, we knew it wasn't going to be easy and we didn't get married because we thought life was easy." she responded. The attempting on her part to stay positive for her husband's sake and put things into better perspective. Chuck briefly lowers his head breaking eye contact showing the disappointment that his wife can clearly see on his face. "We got married so that we could be there for each other when things got tough. So we could work though things together, rich or poor." she added with a reassuring smile.**_

"_**How are we going to do this? We got to start over."**_

_**Sarah took a quick second to think about. "Ok. We'll get new client. And new missions. We haven't lost everything. We still have Castle and the store." she answered with positive tone to her voice.**_

"_**Buy More?" said Chuck with a hint of humor.**_

"_**Buy More." she repeated.**_

_**Chuck suddenly had an epiphany. "The Buy More." he firmly stated looking into the beautiful blue eyes of his eyes. "We use the store to support the spy team. We take Buy More's profits and put them into Carmichael Industries until both companies can make money." he quickly explained.. "In order for that to work, the store has to actually turn a profit." said the nerd herd leader snapping his finger.**_

_**Sarah responds with a smile concerning her husband's plan. In her mind, it's a smart plan that could actually work and she is very proud of him. A negative has hopefully turned into a positive not just for them, but for the whole team. "We could do that."**_

"_**We could do that." he repeated. The smile on his would fade as he locks eyes with his wife. "What about you though. You and Casey are super spies." he said shaking his head. "Morgan is the intersect. Who am I?" What's my job?" questioned the man trying to establish his role on the team.**_

_**Sarah tilts her head slightly to the left as she expresses a soft smile. "You're our leader." the blonde beauty softly answers. She steps forward pressing her lips against her husbands in front of house that could very well be a dream come true for the both of them.**_

"She's right unc." stated Clara with a nod. "The nerdy knight is their leader with or without the visions." she added expressing a smile. Everyone in the family are in agreement as well acknowledging what the teenager said. A smile appears on Chuck's face and responds with a nod of his own towards his 13 year old niece.

The special moment would unfortunately end when an impatient 6 year old poses a question that has been asked so many times before. "What happened next daddy?"

"What happened next buddy is…" he answered glancing at his burly teammate. His brief attention on him turns to his son sitting in between his grandmother and mother. "…a female knight from the scary knight's past appears and the trusted squire tries to become a heroic vigilante. Let's just say, things get very complicated." added the brown haired story teller as S.J. eye's widen.

XXX

"Who was the female knight?" questioned Lexi with vapid curiosity.

"Well small fry…" responded Morgan. "…she's the scary knight's ex and had the whole Trinity from the movie The Matrix vibe going for her. So, let's call her the trinity knight. Cool with you?"

"You got it dude." replied the 4 year old giving a thumbs up to her father.

"Does she kick butt?" wondered S.J.

"Affirmative." grunted Casey. "The trinity knight ruled her own kingdom of freelance knights and would become a rival. She was aggressive, certainly tried to vanquish the scary knight in the past, and not mention stole his favorite weapon from him." stated the proud marine with a hint of smirk on his lips.

"It sounds like the scary knight liked her." responded Clara. "Oh, I forgot to ask. How is Aunt Gertrude by the way." she added expressing a smile.

"Fine." answered the former NSA agent. "She's on a business trip right now and she'll be back tomorrow."

After expressing a soft smile of her own concerning her partner and Verbanski's still going solid relationship, Sarah chimes in continuing on the story. "Anyways, the trinity knight tried to talk the maiden knight into joining her kingdom. She refused because she was very loyal to her freelance knight organization and to mention her husband."

"That's awesome sis." stated Devon. His attention on Sarah would turn to Chuck concerning Morgan's situation. "So Chuckles, what happened with the trusted squire?" he wondered as Clara listens intently.

"Well Devon…" he responded briefly glancing at his bearded best friend. "…now that he had the visions he wanted to reveal it to all of Buymoria but that idea was squashed. Plus, there would be an unfortunate situation where a thief was trying to steal from the Buymoria market and the trusted squire suddenly turned all Punisher putting on a mask to cover his face. "True, he kicked the thief's butt and yet he scared the Buymorian female citizen causing her to believe he was trying to steal schillings from her."

It's at this point, Alex suddenly leans back and slaps her husband's left arm causing him to express a bit of pain. Their daughter witnesses this wondering what is going on with mommy hitting her daddy. The green eye beauty gives the best excuse she can come up with. "There was a spider on him baby."

Lexi nods believing her mother but for the matriarch of the Bartowski family, all she can do is quirk her right brow. She would inevitably give her response on the matter. "Not a smart decision on the trusted squire's part." said Mary in disbelief.

In that moment, Morgan could clearly see Clara enjoying his unfortunate downfall so much so she's expressing a wide smile as she's chowing down on some pizza. His attention on her would be averted to his daughter son who asks a very pertinent question. "Did the trusted squire change?" she asked.

Morgan takes the opportunity to answer it. "The trusted squire didn't think so. However, after another mission gone wrong involving two brothers…one trying to vanquish another. Like the whole Lucifer and Michael storyline on the tv show Supernatural. Pretty intense season 5 with Dean and Sam..." Morgan hears an annoyed grunt from his father-in-law causing him to quickly continue on. "Anyways, he would be told by the maiden and scary knight to stay on the horse for the time being. He didn't like it very much and would later convince the nerdy knight they would be able to handle taking down the bad guy brother."

"That's just stupid." stated Clara shaking his head.

"The nerdy knight thought so too. He tried to stop him but he charged in thinking he could take down the bad guy brother." retorted Chuck. "There was no choice but to contact the maiden knight. Afterwards, he chased after him knowing they both were in way over their heads."

"What happened?" inquired Alex with concern.

"The maiden and scary knight save the day but with the help of the trinity knight along with her team. The 2 knights had no choice but to pay her a lot of schillings to help them but at least they were alive." explained Sarah.

"That's counts for something." responded Mary with a nod. "What happened to the trusted squire?" she wondered.

"The nerdy knight, with the encouragement of the maiden knight, made it his sworn duty to watch over him because he noticed certain things that greatly concerned him. His lack of memory involving a particular line from a favorite childhood play and not to mention not caring what play to see because he enjoys watching plays." Chuck explained.

"That stinks." said S.J.

"It does. Do you know what stinks even more?" Morgan asked.

"What?" questioned the 13 year old quirking her right brow.

"The trusted squire turning his back on the freelance knights and joining the trinity knight's team." the bearded one answered. Upon saying that, Morgan witnesses Clara shake her head in disappointment and yet has that "why am I not surprised" look on her face.

XXX

_The trusted squired changed in every essence of the word. He would make several bad decisions other than joining the trinity knight's team. He lied to the freelance knights about not speaking with their rival and informed her of having the visions. The one thing they specifically told him not to do because it would endanger his life if any evil organizations knew that. What upset them the most was that he didn't care and left Buymoria along with some very important parchments as well unbeknownst to the freelance knights. However, before taking his leave he sent a magical fairy message to the green eyed maiden telling her they are no longed together._

"So not awesome." winced Clara shaking her head. "I would be pissed if got a text message break up." added the 13 year old turning her attention to her Aunt Alex.

"You're right Clara…" nodded Alex elbowing her husband in the stomach. "…but the green eyed maiden was more sad than pissed. She still loved him and just wanted the old trusted squire back. Now the scary knight, he was pissed and asked his daughter what he could do to take away his pain." she said motioning over to her father.

Morgan dared not look at Casey who is expressing an angered scowl towards him. He knows it's been years since that has happened but old wounds tend to open when talking about the past. He then hears his father-in-in-law gruffly respond. "The scary knight so wanted to get his hands on the trusted squire and rip him apart for what he did to his daughter. He even offered to keep him alive so they could beat him up together."

Chuck senses the unresolved hostility bubbling to the point of possible threat of bodily harm by the look in his burly teammate's eyes. So he continues on the story. "Moving on for all our sakes. The nerdy knight was betrayed by his best friend and they would eventually come face to face at the trinity knight's kingdom. He considered him a brother but they ended up fighting."

"Oh snap! Like Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. Who won daddy?" wondered S.J.

Sarah would answer the question instead of her husband. "Nobody sweetie. A friendship was broken and it's because of the visions in his head. After getting back the very important parchments, the maiden knight and sister healer would talk about how the visions were changing the trusted squire for worse than better. As if the visions had some to type of virus or something."

"The sister healer told her in order for him to become the man he was before the visions, he would have to remember something from his childhood. It would be a piece of advice that would come in handy." said Ellie.

"How?" inquired Clara.

"You see Clara Bear…" answered Chuck. "…during a fierce battle between the trinity knight and her freelance knights, the trusted squire attempted to summon a fire breathing dragon in order to vanquish them all. However, the maiden knight used the advice given to her by the sister healer and shares with him how he was embarrassed when he was a child. The nerdy knight would jump in and remind him of what happened to get revenge for being embarrassed. He finally got through to him."

"He did." nodded Morgan. "The trusted squire came to his senses and returned to join the team. Friendship was restored between the nerdy knight and trusted squire. After getting medical attention from the handsome healer, he would be given him sage wisdom because of his unfortunate experience."

"What might that be?" wondered Mary.

"Don't confuse duty with life." Devon replied.

"True words. He would say sorry to those he hurt but more to the scary knight for what he did to his daughter. When it came to the green eyed maiden, it would take a while for them to be back together." he added.

"I hope they do." said Lexi.

"They will baby." responded Alex expressing a smile as she cuddles up with her bearded husband.

"I have a question." stated Clara.

"What's up." nodded Chuck.

"Who cast the spell on the trusted squire any way to have the visions in the first place?" questioned the 13 year old.

"The freelance knights thought it was the tiny red headed queen but after contacting her she didn't have any idea that the trusted squire had the visions." responded Sarah. "That left only one person who would do such a thing." she firmly stated.

"The ruthless knight!" spitted out S.J.

"Correct buddy or those working within the kingdom that he was a part of. It's because they know that, the tiny red head queen would suddenly request to see the nerdy knight face to face." Chuck said.

"Why? What happened? " inquired Mary.

"The tiny red headed queen told the nerdy knight that the ruthless knight ordered deadly assassins to vanquish the trusted squire." Morgan answered causing Alex and all 3 kid's eyes to widen with shock. "It would be up to the nerdy knight to protect him." the bearded man firmly stated.

XXX


	41. The Viper, Duel Offs , and A Curse

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. Yeah, that quick. I hope you've enjoyed this story told in a very unique way. With that said, I've combined vs. The Business Trip, vs. The Hack Off, and vs. The Curse, into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 4th season on DVD like every other Chuckaholic._

**The Viper, Duel Offs , and A Curse**

XXX

_Upon finding out from the tiny read headed queen that the ruthless knight planned on vanquishing the trusted squire, the nerdy knight rode his horse as fast as he possibly could to save him. He made it to his living quarters just in time and tackled him to the ground before he nearly got on his horse that ended up exploding. Needless to say the trusted squire was happy that his best friend saved his life. Afterwards, the nerdy knight would take him to safety down in the secret lair. It's there that the tiny red headed queen would arrive and cast a magical spell to remove the tainted visions. However, before she removed them the trusted squire made one request._

"What request?" inquired Clara quirking her right brow.

"The trusted squire wanted to use his visions one last time Clare Bear." answered Chuck. "So, he asked the maiden and nerdy knight to throw several small ninja like throwing stars at him so he could catch them." the brown haired man added.

"Cool!" responded S.J. with a mouth stuffed full of pizza. After taking a brief moment to down the remaining remnants he asked a question. "Did he catch them daddy?"

Chuck is about to respond but it would be his bearded best friend who would answer his query. "Of course buddy and it was awesome." Morgan expressed a smile but it would gradually fade as he shared with him what happened next. "Unfortunately, the trusted squire would lose pockets of his memory form having the tainted visions in his head for so long. He was okay but he would have to re-watch all his favorite theatre plays to get him back to the old trusted squire."

"Glad to hear the trusted squire didn't suffer any long term side effects because of the visions." stated Ellie.

"So would the green eyed maiden." nodded Alex rubbing her husband's left arm.

The rest of the individuals in the Grimes' family room nod in acknowledgement of what Ellie said. Casey, on the other hand, simply grunted his response knowing that even though he was a pain in the ass because of the Intersect he proved himself worthy to be in his daughter's life. Of course, he was never going to say that out loud because he has a reputation to uphold. His thought's concerning the matter are abruptly broken when he hears the voice of his long time partner.

"Anyways…" interjected Sarah continuing on with the story. "...the tiny red headed queen would contact the ruthless knight on the magical mirror. She would ask him to stop the vanquish order on the trusted squire." the blonde beauty added. "In the meantime, the maiden and nerdy knight returned to their living quarters to grab a few things to take back to the secret lair for the trusted squire. While there, they talked about how they didn't consider themselves normal and…"

"_**We're not all that normal are we?" asked Chuck grabbing a handle DVD's in front of the big screen television. **_

"_**No. not really but we're happy and we're nice." she answered peering up at her husband. The blonde beauty sticks the selected DVD's in a duffle bag.**_

_**Chuck stands there for a moment and reflects on the recent events that just happened. it's just that my best friend is being hunted his brain almost turned to mush." he retorted shaking his head. "I haven't slept in nearly a week because our family business is on the brink of bankruptcy and we're spies who aren't allowed in the C.I." he said stepping forward making his way around the coffee. He inevitably sits down on the red couch right behind his beautiful wife. I just think you know we're at a fork in the road." he added as Sarah comfortably and lovingly leans back between his legs.**_

_**Sarah takes a moment to ponder what he said. "You want to not be spying?" questioned the former C.I.A. agent peering expressing a soft smile towards him.**_

_**Chuck turns his head gazing deeply into to his wife's blue spheres. "I just wonder what it would be like to be a normal married couple." he said as Sarah briefly breaks eye contact with him. He continues on pondering the possibilities of a normal life. "A regular 9 to 5's, more taco nights less evil bad guys."**_

_**Mrs. Bartowski takes all into account what her husband is saying. She turns peering up at her husband giving a retort reaching over with her right hand to comfortably squeeze his left arm. I know things have been a little crazy right now. Morgan is going to be fine and we're going to figure out this whole free agent spy thing." she said gazing into her husband's chocolate brown eyes. A soft smile expressed for reassurance.**_

"_**Even now we don't have the intersect?" he gruffly responded with a hint of disappointment in his voice. **_

_**In that instance, Sarah could see the weariness in her husband's eyes. She knows how much he tends to put the weight of the world on his own shoulders causing him stress. For her, she wants to help alleviate some of that stress because he's not alone in this and wants him to know that she thinks to herself. Yet, for right now, she just wants to see his smile that always melts her heart. "Yes, even now." she said witnessing the a smile appear on his life.**_

"Did they kiss?" wondered Lexi.

"Yes they did small fry." smiled Chuck. The 4 year old giggled but it would get louder when Casey suddenly bounced her up and down on his lap. His attention on them would inevitably turn to Clara with a question of her own.

"I'm glad the maiden knight has her husband's back and all…" stated the 13 year old. "…but what about the ruthless knight? Did the tiny red headed queen contact him and ordered him to stop The Viper?" she asked with vapid curiosity.

"To their surprise he did." replied Sarah. "There was a problem though." she said with concern.

"That doesn't sound awesome." responded Devon shaking his head.

"It wasn't." grunted Casey. "The ruthless knight told them that he wouldn't be able to stop a deadly assassin known as The Viper to vanquish the trusted squire. She had a reputation for never failing on her missions."

Mary shakes her head in disbelief. "How were they going to protect the trusted squire?" she wondered.

"I'll answer that mom. The nerdy knight had a plan to pretend to be him." answered the youngest Bartowski sibling. "The plan was for the freelance knights travel to a gathering of duty and fun where not only other squires from other kingdoms would be at but possibly The Viper would be as well." Chuck added. "You see…"

_The 3 freelance knights would fly on a magical carpet to the luxurious oasis where the gathering would be at. After settling in, the nerdy knight would go around talking with other squires introducing himself as the trusted squired. The maiden knight would be there as well keeping a watchful on her husband as the two of them searched for The Viper. They would be assisted by the scary knight who used the cloak of invisibility. He used an incantation where the 3 of them would know whether or not the squire was telling the truth or a lie. Unfortunately, after speaking with everyone they were telling the truth and The Viper was not found but that didn't mean he or she was still there in plain sight. However, during the search the maiden knight made a new friend._

"She did? That's awesome for the maiden knight." smiled Devon.

"Indeed. The maiden knight was actually having fun talking with her new friend." replied Sarah. For her, it felt awesome to connect with someone who wasn't a spy or a family member for that member. She felt free to a certain extent to just have a girlfriend, which is something she never really had growing up. "She and the nerdy knight would spend hours drinking ale and talking with the other squires soaking their feet in the tropical oasis. After a while, they took their leave heading to their private hut pretending to be tired."

"Did The Viper strike?" wondered Ellie listening intently.

"The maiden knight thought so beating the squire up. Unfortunately, he wasn't The Viper but rather a weirdo dressed in bunny fur." answered Sarah.

"Gross!" responded S.J. expressing disgust on her face.

"What snotrocket said." nodded Clara pointing to her cousin stuffing the last bit of pizza in his mouth.

"Anyways, even though the maiden knight didn't beat up The Viper the nerdy knight did. He tried to attack him but was able to get the upper hand." responded Chuck. "All 3 freelance knights would return to the secret lair with the captured deadly assassin in their clutches." he added.

"Did they get information from him?" wondered Mary.

"The scary and nerdy knight would but the maiden knight would not." answered Sarah. A number of perplexed expressions are seen those who haven't personally been a part of the story namely Ellie, Devon, Mary, and the 3 kids. She continues on to explain. "The maiden knight would meet with her new friend and as she takes her leave making her way towards her horse she passes the jester squire up to no good. She completely ignores him and jumps on her horse but is suddenly stopped by the nerdy knight."

"Why sis?" inquired Ellie.

Chuck instantly chimes in explaining the next part of what happened. "The nerdy knight would find out the The Viper wasn't who he said he was. The actual deadly assassin was her new friend and she magically cast a spell on her horse to blow up."

XXX

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J. spewing remnants of water out of his mouth.

"That's definitely not awesome." stated Devon shaking his head.

"I hope the maiden knight doesn't die." responded Lexi expressing a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry baby. She doesn't." said Morgan. His attention on her would inevitably turn to everyone else in the room. "As that was happening, the trusted squire tricked the green eyed maiden to meet with him at the market square by sending a magical fairy message. She thought it came from her father." he added.

"Yes he did and the two of them would talk about their relationship. Unfortunately, the trusted squire saw The Viper and he immediately contacted the scary knight." stated Alex vividly recalling that particular hair raising situation over in her mind.

"What did he tell him to do?" wondered Clara.

"The scary knight ordered the trusted squire to protect her so he puts her somewhere safe so that The Viper wouldn't vanquish them." gruffly stated Casey.

"What happened with the maiden knight." inquired Ellie with vapid curiosity.

The youngest Bartowski sibling would answer his older sister's query. "Well El…"

_As the nerdy knight tries to figure out a spell to counteract and stop the maiden knight's horse from exploding, she receives a magical fairy message from the scary knight about The Viper being in the market square. So she has an idea and sends a magical fairy message to The Viper and they begin talking while the nerdy knight continues figure out a right spell. _

"Does he?" a wide eyed Lexi.

"The nerdy knight does figure out the right spell." answered Sarah with a soft smile. "It would be the maiden knight who would battle The Viper."

"Chick fight! Awesome!" hollered S.J. "The maiden knight wins doesn't she." inquired the 6 year old.

"Of course snotrocket. She's tough…" responded Clara. She turns her attention from her cousin to her blonde aunt who gives her a nod. "…and cool."

"So what happened to The Viper bro?" wondered Devon.

"After everyone was safe, the tiny red headed queen and the ruthless knight appeared on the magical mirror in the secret lair. The ruthless knight expressed a half hearted apology and then the tiny red headed queen banished The Viper from Buymoria." answered Chuck. A quasi celebration rings out as he continues on with the story. "The Viper would now have a tarnished record as she and her minions leave Buymoria.

It's at that point, Sarah shares the other part of the story that Chuck and Morgan didn't know at the time. "What the nerdy knight and the trusted squire didn't know was she sent the scary knight on a secret mission and that was to follow The Viper."

"What for?" wondered Chuck and Morgan in unison.

"To protect the team morons." grunted Casey. "The scary knight hid in the shadows and listened to The Viper using a small magical mirror. She was speaking with the Ruthless knight who agrees to let The Viper vanquish the scary knight, trusted squire, and his daughter because they have seen her face. He wanted the nerdy and maiden knight for himself." the proud marine added.

"He's a big fat stinky meanie poopy head!" proclaimed Lexi narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Yes he is." responded Mary.

"So not awesome." Clara stated shaking her head. "What did he do Uncle Casey?" she inquired giving her undivided attention to him.

"He vanquished them all." Casey gruffly answered. "He had no choice because his presence was found out by one of the Viper's minions and that led to a sword battle that left only the scary knight standing. The secret mission was accomplished and he would join everyone for a celebration at the living quarters of the married knights."

"Unfortunately, as the saying goes the party would be over…" chimed in Chuck. "…because the ruthless knight shows up putting shackles on his wrists in order to throw him in Buymoria's dungeon."

"Dude!" bellowed S.J. "That stinks!"

"No!" hollered Lexi embracing her hello kitty doll.

"What happened next unc? You can't stop there." pleaded Clara shaking her head.

"I'm not Clare Bear." replied Chuck. "What happened next is…"

_The maiden and nerdy knight try to help the scary knight escape from the dungeon. However, he refuses and wants his fellow knights to figure out what the ruthless knight is up to. When they leave the Buymoria dungeon they suddenly find themselves falling into a slumber. It turns out the ruthless knight cast a temporary sleep spell on them. When they wake up the ruthless knight makes a deal with them. He wants them to find a hippy wizard who created a small orb with nasty magical spell inside it that causes huge problems. Plus, he would have to be able to get into a very secretive group of highly skilled wizards to get a magical staff. In exchange, the scary knight would be free. They hesitantly agree not liking they are working for the knight who is making their lives very complicated to say the least. _

"What did they do?" inquired the Elder Bartowski sibling.

"The nerdy knight prepared himself sis." answered Chuck. "You see, he was once a very skilled wizard before he was a knight. He was like a master computer hacker like Hugh Jackman's character in the movie Swordfish also starring Halle Berry and John Travolta." he proudly added.

"He's right." nodded Morgan. "Like Jackman's character he had his own "thinking ale" to get him going but the drawback was that he tended to forget to eat.

"Oh really?" responded Mary hearing this for the first time. She didn't really know her son was a hacker. Granted, she wasn't there for him when he was growing up but that would rectified now that she's around more often. "We should have a talk young man." she stated in a motherly tone.

Casey expresses a chuckle at the expense of his lanky teammate. Clara, on the other hand, has a totally different reaction as her eyes widen. For the 13 year old, she is learning something new about her nerdy uncle that she never knew about. The cool factor was definitely rising in his favor she thinks to herself. It's in that moment, she wonders if its possible to ask a favor and hack into her middle school's computer to change a few grades she deserved to have. She immediately shakes that particular thought out of her head and her attention focuses on her Aunt Sarah.

"While the nerdy and maiden knight were preparing for the mission. The trinity knight appears informing the freelance knights she was sent by the scary knight to help them." the blonde beauty stated. "They didn't like that particular idea and neither did the trinity knight." she added shaking her head.

"They worked together for the sake of scary knight." chimed in Chuck. "It wouldn't be long before they headed out on the mission.

_The three knights headed towards the outskirts of Buymoria and into the forest where a secret and not to mention highly guarded hippy wizard gathering. The maiden and nerdy knight had to blend in by stripping their clothes but they would eventually get robes, After being welcomed in, the two married knights eventually find the hippy wizard they were looking for. The fair maiden helping them turned out to be an evil female hippy knight and she along with her minions try to capture the 2 knights. The trinity knight helps them escape avoiding being captured which is a big help for them. That would lead to the evil female hippy knight and the maiden knight fighting each other. Of course the maiden knight wins and the nerdy knight captures the hippy wizard who unfortunately swallows the small magical orb._

"Cool!" responded S.J. "What happened with the scary knight in Buymoria's dungeon?" wondered the 6 year old boy.

Casey instantly chimes in concerning what happened to him prison. Well kid…" he gruffly answered. "...the scary knight would find himself outnumbered in a fight but the jester squire saves him. The former NSA agent shook his head recalling that particular thought. He notices there are a couple people in the room who want to know why Lester was in prison with him. "Don't ask. Let's just say that because of him he was well protected."

"The green eyed maiden would be glad to hear that her father was safe." responded Alex.

"That's awesome to hear John." nodded Devon. His attention turns from Casey to Chuck and Sarah. "So what happened with hippy wizard swallowing the small magical orb?" he inquired.

Chuck would inevitably answer his brother-in-law's question. "Well, the trinity knight became so impatient she puts something in the hippy wizard's food that caused him to throw up. She ends up retrieving the small orb with a nasty magical spell that causes very big problems."

"Chuck's right." nodded Sarah. "Afterwards, all 3 knights rode off to a seemingly large abandoned castle where he tells a sketchy guard that he is a highly skilled wizard and wants to join the other wizards inside. He lets him in and would be introduced a group of wizards known as The Collective."

"What was the nerdy knight going to do?" wondered Ellie.

"He would face a highly skilled wizard in a magical duel off." answered Chuck witnessing his son's eyes as wide as he mouths the words awesome.

XXX

"Like when Harry Potter daddy when he faced Draco Malfoy?" S.J. quickly spitted out in excitement.

"Yeah buddy, like that." replied Chuck smiling at his son. "Anyways, he told the highly skilled wizard he was known throughout the land back in the day as The Piranha. He didn't believe him." the brown haired man added.

"Wow, I'm learning so much about the nerdy knight." said Clara shaking her head.

Chuck expresses a soft smile after hearing that. Afterwards, he nods at his wife to continue on with the story and does. "Moving on. While the magical duel off was happening…

_The maiden and trinity knight work together to taking the out bad guy guards. As they did, the trinity knights shares with the maiden knight her fears of falling in love with the scary knight. She also shares her fears of having kids, no longer being a knight, and not to mention settling down. For her, it's a life she only knows since she was a teenager like the maiden knight. Ultimately, they succeed in taking out all the bad guys and acquire a magical staff that attaches to the small magical orb._

"Thanks for sharing Walker." responded Casey giving a head nod to the best damn partner he ever had. He would essentially get a better understanding of a woman who didn't really share her lady feelings like he did.

Sarah nods back expressing a hint of a smile and her attention would turn to her husband as he continues on with the story. "So, the trinity and maiden knight telepathically inform the nerdy knight they were able to acquire the magical staff/orb. It's then the nerdy knight suddenly casts a spell blanketing the torch lighted room they all were in complete darkness. Once they were lit again, he would be gone escaping with the trinity and maiden knight by the skin of their teeth."

"That sounded awesome and pretty intense Chuckles." stated Devon. "Where did they go afterwards." he asked.

"Good question bro and I'll tell ya." Chuck answered. "The maiden and nerdy knight would meet with the ruthless knight. They begrudgingly gave him the magical orb attached to the magical staff thinking he would let the scary knight free from Buymoria's dungeon. Unfortunately, he is ruthless for a reason because instead of freeing the scary knight plans to take down the nerdy knight for spreading the deadly virus. He will be blamed for all the chaos in the kingdom of Buymoria and other kingdoms throughout the far away lands." he explained.

"So not awesome." firmly stated Clare. "I wish he would just be vanquished."

"You wish is granted Clara." said Sarah causing her niece-in-law's eyebrows to raise up. "You see the trinity knight threatened the ruthless knight because of what he did to the scary knight. She walks away from him and is about to get on her horse but then turns around."

"Why?" asked Lexi.

"The trinity knight showed the ruthless knight she had the magical staff/orb in her possession. She stole it from very bad man without him noticing it like a skilled pickpocket. The caliber of a Neil Caffrey from White Collar or Parker from Leverage." Chuck said. He knows he's going off on a tangent evident by the resounding grunt expressed by Casey. He continues on…quickly. "Anyhoo, The trinity knight conjures up a magical fireball and vanquishes the ruthless knight."

"He deserved it." firmly stated Clara.

For Ellie, she condones killing someone being that she's a doctor but in this particular case she can make an exception. Decker was the agent who nearly let her sister-in-law die. "Yes he did sweetheart."

"Anyways…" said Sarah chiming in. "…the nerdy and maiden knight rode off on their horses wondering what the ruthless knight's plan was."

"In the meantime, the trinity knight said goodbye to the scary knight. She told him she would have to disappear for while." gruffly stated Casey. "She wasn't alone in helping him escape from Buymoria's dungeon because she brought the trusted squire with him."

"They patched things up and became friends again." Morgan suddenly hears a grunt after he said that causing him to quickly correct their relationship. "Teammates…became teammates again."

Alex expressed a smile fully knowing her father and husband are friends. Granted, it's a relationship based off of fear, insults, and the threat of bodily harm for Morgan but a relationship nonetheless. Her attention on the 2 most important men in her life is averted to Chuck who continues on with the story. "Okay, things get pretty intense because you see…

_After escaping from Buymoria's dungeon, the scary knight and trusted squire return to the secret lair where they would meet up with the maiden and nerdy knight. It would be a happy but short reunion when the tiny red head queen sudden appears on the magical mirror. She told them they were traitors for what they did and ordered them to stay in the secret lair so they could be captured. Fortunately for the scary knight, he saw the magical secret message that she was sending them and told them she was basically giving them a head start to escape. The freelance knights split up with the scary knight meeting secretly with the tiny red headed queen, the married knights heading to the Orion's secret lair, and the trusted squire not being hunted for capture was headed to the scary knight's living quarters. He wanted him to burn all the parchments he has in his possession that are deemed important. _

"What did they do at Orion's secret lair?" wondered Mary. She takes a swig of water and then munches on her bag of chips.

"They used his father's magical mirror searching for anything on what the Ruthless knight was planning on. As they do, he tells the maiden knight about the family curse." he stated causing a hush to blanket with the room. Unfortunately, the silence would be replaced with a rather loud belch. All occupants within the Grimes family room look at the person responsible for it.

"Excuse me." apologized Morgan holding his can of grape soda in his right hand. Clara could only shake her head once again at her bearded uncle.

XXX

"Family curse?" questioned Mary Bartowski quirking her right brow.

"Yeah mom." nodded Chuck. "It was like this…

_**Chuck stands in the confines of his father's secret cabin explaining the Bartowski curse to his wife. "Every Bartowski has put their family in danger then leave them in order to protect them. I'm next." he said with wife standing in front of him.**_

_**Sarah expresses deep concern on her face. "There is no such thing as The Bartowski curse." she retorted. The blonde beauty reaches down with both hands to taking his hands in hers. "You're not going to be like you're father. Okay. You know why? You got me." she firmly stated with a nod. "You're not alone."**_

"Sometimes the nerdy knight forgets that." responded Sarah expressing a smile. She reaches over to squeeze her husband's hand.

The touching exchange between the two would be interrupted a 4 year old little girl. "What happened next dude?" questioned Lexi.

Morgan would instantly take that part as he answers his daughter's query. "A female knight who sort of resembled Mystique from the movie X-men showed up at scary knight's living quarters baby. She would not only find the trusted squire there, but the green eyed maiden as well."

The green eyed maiden tells the mystique knight that they are together and that they have no idea where the freelance knights are, which was true." stated Alex.

"At least she was protected, even it was the trusted squire protecting her." grumbled Casey.

Morgan expresses a hint of a smile after receiving yet another back handed compliment from his father-in-law. His brief attention on Casey would turn to his best friend since childhood. "So what was happening with the nerdy knight dude?"

"Well buddy, he used his father's magical mirror in order to secretly look into Moorish kingdom so they could be able to find out if they are going to be captured. They think there are so they run but he first needs his P.A.N.T.S and sends a magical fairy message to the trusted squire." answered Chuck.

"Pants?" responded Clara quirking her right brow. "Why would he need a change of pants?" the 13 year old wondered.

"Not those kinds of pants Clara." chimed in Morgan expressing a chuckle. "The initials P.A.N.T.S….private artifacts never to be seen. The trusted squire also has one and they pretty much put in a box what they have that is considered important, meaningful, and/or special." he explained. "

"That's cool." responded S.J. His attention immediately turns to his parents. "Can I have a box so I can put something in my P.A.N.T.S?"

"Sure baby." Sarah answered gently caressing her 6 year old son's left cheek.

"You bet buddy." replied Chuck. He reaches out to gives a fist tap to his son and it is reciprocated. He then continues on the story. "Anyways, the 3 knights and the tiny red headed queen meet at a secret location…

_She informs them how the handsome healer and his wife were thought to be the maiden and nerdy knight. They wait and would eventually get a magical fairy message from the evil mystique knight telling the nerdy knight to bring the magical staff/orb. Afterwards the nerdy knight is worried but the maiden knight assures him they will get them back. A plan is put together where the tiny red headed queen suggests giving them a fake staff/orb. The nerdy knight refuses and another plan must be figured out. The maiden knight tries to calm him down and they will try to figure out a new plan that the scary and tiny red headed queen can agree on. Unfortunately, the nerdy knight takes the magical staff/orb without telling the scary, maiden knight and tiny red headed queen much to their chagrin. He disappears and goes to save his sister and her husband alone._

"That's was bad idea." firmly stated Clara shaking her head.

"He should have waited patiently. Then gone with the scary and maiden knight to save them." responded Mary quirking her right brow at her son.

The stern motherly tone that Mary gives to her son causes Chuck to feel like a little kid again getting a lecture for doing something wrong. His attentions on her wavers as it lowers to his 8 year old son who asks him a question. "How did the sister healer and her husband get captured?"

"They went on what is today called a date." Ellie answered. "Unfortunately, it didn't go well as they wondered what it would like to be knights. Needless to say they got captured by the evil mystique knight." the tall brunette added.

"It wasn't an awesome experience." Devon stated. He then turns to look at his wife. "Actually, some of it was." he added with a soft smile.

"I bet." nodded Chuck. "Alone but determined, the nerdy knight arrives at the location where he told the mystique knight to release his sister and her husband. He wouldn't give her the magical staff/orb until she does. The nerdy knight would inevitably be captured and prepared to be tortured with a device similar to that of what Mel Gibson's character Riggs/. He was shocked with electricity by Mr. Endo in the movie Lethal Weapon 1."

"He gave up the location of where the magical staff/orb didn't he." grunted Casey.

Chuck simply nodded. "She retrieved it and raised the magical staff/orb in the air casting the magical spell that causes very nasty problems. Fortunately for him, the scary and maiden knight saved a shackled nerdy knight with a little help from his sister and the handsome healer who somehow escaped. All the mystique knight's minions were vanquished except for the mystique knight."

"Was the maiden knight mad Auntie Sarah?" inquired Lexi.

"Yes she was sweetie." answered Sarah glancing at her husband. "She was so mad in fact that she along with the scary knight, handsome and sister healer walked off not letting him out of his shackles."

"I wouldn't have." retorted Clara expressing a smirk to her tall uncle.

Chuck would hear an amused grunt at his expense coming from Casey. He shoots a stink face towards his burly teammate then returns his attention to everyone else in the room. "Anyhoo…" continued Chuck. "…the mystique knight would be tortured with her own device in the secret lair by the scary knight and the red headed queen to get information out of her. She was definitely working with the ruthless knight. It would be like old times for the red headed queen working alongside the freelance knights."

"What happened next?" wondered S.J.

"The trusted squire a magical fairy message that all is well." answered Morgan. "He tries to smooth things over with the green eye maiden but get nowhere." he said expressing a smile at his wife.

"Yes he did." recalled Alex. "However, before he takes his leave from the scary knight's living quarters he gives his P.A.N.T.S to the green eyed maiden for her to keep. After he left, she opened it and saw mementos of what he considers special to him. She was very touched." he softly said. "She still has her husbands P.A.N.T.S. and will cherish them till the day she dies.

"So was the nerdy knight able to apologize to the maiden knight?" inquired Mary.

'Eventually." answered Chuck glancing at his wife. "The nerdy knight said he was sorry and didn't want them to be a part of his family curse…"

"_**There is no curse." Sarah firmly replied to her husband. "You're not your father Chuck. You're not fated to be alone or going to hurt anybody. Those things happened because of the choices people make. That you make." she spitted out with a mixture of frustration and anger.**_

_**Chuck found himself holding his breathe during his wife's tirade against him. It's well deserved after his stupid stunt. He quickly exhales and responds to his wife. "You're right." He watches as Sarah briefly lowers her head in disappointment. "I'll never do it again. Leave without you. The Bartowski family curse ends here." Not with me…" Chuck pauses witnessing the anger in Sarah's eyes not locked on his. He knows he has messed up big time. "…with us." he added as he locks eyes with his eyes. A smile expressed for a genuine and sincere apology coming from his heart.**_

_**Sarah is briefly silent as she furrows her eyebrows at her squirming husband standing in front of her. She then steps forward responding to what he said. "If you ever go out alone again…" she softly retorted. "…just remember. I'm a trained assassin." Sarah expresses a soft but serious smile towards him.**_

"_**Noted." responded Chuck. He takes it more of threat than a reminded."**_

_**Sarah nodded. "Good."**_

"Did they kiss?" asked Lexi with a wide spell.

"Yes, they did Lexi." answered Sarah. "Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long because the magical mirrors in the secret lair started turning all red."

"That's not good." stated Clara. "What happened?" she wondered quirking her right brow.

"It was a bad omen. It was something that the maiden knight or any of the knights for that matter weren't prepared for." firmly stated Chuck narrowing his eyes. "The return of the evil plywood knight." he added turning his head to face his wife.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: It's been fun writing the entire series this way. I hope you liked it and please give your thoughts on this chapter. Be kind and review. Thanks peeps.<em>**


	42. Family Ties

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. Once again. I hope you've enjoyed this story told in a very unique way. With that said, I've combined Vs. The Santa Suit and Vs. The Baby into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Family Ties**

XXX

"Dude! I thought he died!" responded a wide eyed S.J.

"Me too!" chimed in Lexi.

Chuck is about to respond when Clara pipes up. "The plywood knight didn't die snotrockets. If you were paying attention to the story, he was defeated not vanquished. Got it?" she firmly stated. The 13 year old witnesses the 2 youngest kids in the family nod acknowledging what she told them. She then returns her attention to her lanky uncle who is smiling at her. "Right unc."

"You bet kiddo."

In that instance, Sarah continues on with the story. "Okay, now that we have that cleared up. Let's begin…"

_The maiden knight was preparing to leave the secret lair when the evil plywood knight appeared on the other side of the entry way. He had a sinister smile on his face and after exchanging words they battled but he used his visions to get the upper hand. She ended up getting knocked out and getting captured by him. Afterwards, he would send the nerdy knight a magical fairy message demanding that he steal a magical orb from the late ruthless knight's kingdom._

"That wasn't all." chimed in Chuck recalling the words that he seared into his brain by one Daniel Shaw. "He basically told the nerdy knight no visions, no maiden knight, and he's worthless." he added clenching his jaw.

"I hope what the evil plywood knight said to him caused him to not lose focus?" inquired Mary expressing concern on her face.

Morgan instantly chimed in answering that question. "It didn't Mrs. B. It gave the nerdy knight the determination to fight harder to save the maiden knight no matter what the cost." The bearded one averts his attention from who he considered his second mom to his best friend who gives him a head nod. Morgan reciprocates one back to his bosom buddy.

The bromance between the two men would abruptly end when Alex poses a seemingly pertinent question to her blonde friend sitting on the couch. "How did the evil plywood knight even escape from Buymoria's dungeon?" she inquired.

Sarah is briefly silent as she recalls that harrowing moment in time. She knows it's going to be a painful memory to share but talking about the past has not only healed old wounds, but brought closer to it as well. "He told her Alex. You see…"

_The maiden awoke to find her hanging by her wrists and shivering because it was freezing. It was freezing in the secret lair because evil plywood knight casts a magical spell to lower the temperature in the secret lair. It had to be with being able to capture the virus spell that was released. As she hangs there, the maiden knight wonders why he doesn't kill her. He tells her it's not about her but rather it's about getting back at the nerdy knight. Afterwards, he tells her that he believes that the maiden knight still has feelings for him. She clearly denies it and said she would rather be dead. The evil plywood knight would walk off getting what he wanted from her and when he does the maiden knight cuts herself free using a concealed dagger hidden in her boot. She would then make an attempt to escape. _

"That must have been an horrible experience for the maiden knight." said Ellie shaking her head.

"Indeed babe. Death of the maiden knight by hypothermia…" stated Devon. "…definitely not awesome in my book." the heart doctor added.

"I hope the nerdy knight saved her." Lexi said expressing concern on her face. The 4 year old tightly embraces her hello kitty doll.

"Don't worry half-pint." Chuck gruffly replied. "He will and he sends the scary knight to try to find a way into the secret lair that is magically locked. So, he goes and crawls through the tunnels that are between the kingdom of Buymoria and the secret lair."

"Cool!" hollered S.J.

"You said it buddy." agreed Morgan. "The scary knight was like Bruce Willis' character John McClain in the movie Die Hard. He was crawling through the air ducts of the Nakatomi Building in order to defeat Hans Gruber and his cronies.

Alex expresses a soft smile towards her husband's seemingly endless movie reference knowledge. Her father, on the other hand, not so much as she hears another annoyed grunt being expressed. The attention of the two of them would then turn to Chuck. "So Chuck, what happened with the nerdy knight? Did he have a plan?"

"He did. The first part of the plan was to send the trusted squire to the market squire to find the older and jester squire to help him figure out a way to magically capture the spell that caused many problems." answered the brown haired story teller.

"And the second part of the plan?" questioned Clara quirking her right brow.

"Breaking into the tiny red headed queen's kingdom with the her help of course." he retorted. All eyes and ears are glued to Chuck as he continues on with what happened concerning this particular part of the story. "Since it was a very merry Festivus, he dressed up like Santa Clause and sneaked in with the tiny red headed queen's kingdom. Everywhere he looked, knights were celebrating and drinking much ale."

"Our tax dollars at work." gruffly mumbled the proud marine.

"What grandpa?" the little 4 year old asked. Her little head turning to face him.

"Nothing sugar bear, just clearing my throat." he retorted expressing a smile. The former NSA agent attention quickly averts to his lanky teammate shooting him a glare to continue on.

Chuck complies. "Anyhoo, the nerdy knight approaches someone who he never thought was a knight as they were heading to the late ruthless knight's lair.

"Who dude?" wondered Morgan.

"The nerdy knight's favorite painter/artist growing up as a young lad. He was like the _Stan Lee _of his time." he firmly stated eyeing his bearded best firm.

Instantly, Morgan's eyes go completely wide after hearing that. "You serious! Stan Lee…creator of Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, Iron, the whole shebang…_that _Stan Lee!" he excited responded flailing his arms like a wildman nearly hitting his wife in the face.

"Ain't that a kick in the pants." said Chuck.

Morgan is about to respond when Casey interjects. "I kick something if you don't get the story moving Bartowski." he grunted eyeing the leader of Carmichael Industries.

"Okie dokie." he quickly responded. "Anyways, the nerdy knight dressed as Santa and stole a key from one of the tiny red headed queen's knights who was drunk consuming much ale. Afterwards, they venture off to the late ruthless knight's lair. They search and search his lair until they find a secret hiding place where the magical orb is. Unfortunately, the two of them hear a warning bell that is sounded."

"What do they do daddy?" inquired a wide eyed S.J.

"The nerdy knight didn't know what to do but the tiny red headed queen did." he stated. Chuck sits there knowing a promise was made with Beckman to never speak of what happen but he shared it anyway since she passed away. God rest her soul and knowing him it would somehow slip out anyway he thinks to himself. "The tiny red headed queen kissed him." The family room goes completely silent causing two words to pop into Chuck's head. _Oh boy!_

XXX

The seemingly long silence would inevitably be broken by Devon. "Whoa. Serious brain stamp." said Devon.

"Seriously?" The nerdy knight and the red headed queen dude?" questioned Morgan expressing a pained sour look on his face.

Chuck would witnesses a myriad of reactions from stink faces, utter shock, bewilderment, all out gut busting laughter, and not to mention a grunt of amusement after the two men responded. He lowered his head now regretting even revealing the secret he promised Beckman to never speak of. As much as he wanted to somehow have the ability to turn invisible like Susan Storm of the Fantastic Four, he would inevitably feel his left hand being squeezed. When he turns his head to the source, she simply expresses a soft smile that tells him she understands what had to be done. It's her smile that comforts him as his attention on her would inevitably be averted to his mother who suddenly sounds out a loud whistle that reverberates within the confines of the Grimes family room.

"All right settle down." requested Mary in a sternly motherly authoritative tone. "Okay, now that you've all gotten that out of your system can the story continue please." she asked eyeing everyone in the room.

"Yes ma'am" the gang responded in unison.

Mary nods then turns her attention to her youngest son who expresses a soft smile towards her. Afterwards, she would see him take a moment to compose himself and once she hears him clear his throat her son continue on with the story. "Well, the nerdy knight would ride off on his horse as fast as he could to Buymoria. As he was doing that, he received a magical fairy message from the maiden knight who told him she escaped from the evil plywood knight's clutches but is still locked in the secret lair with him."

A composed Clara, who subsequently was the one who burst out laughing, pipes up asking a question. "So what happened to the scary knight? Was he able to get into the secret lair?" she inquired turning her gaze to her Uncle Casey.

"Affirmative, but not the way he wanted to." he grumbled. "The evil plywood knight sensed his presence and drew his sword against him. Unfortunately, he was at a disadvantage since was still in the secret tunnel and was injured. The maiden knight tries to help but to no avail. She is captured once again and the scary knight is thrown into one of the secret lair's dungeons and left there to die." added Casey.

"I never knew that." responded a concerned Alex. Of course, she didn't know a lot of things regarding her father because of how tipped lipped he is when it came to dangerous missions. As a matter of fact, she had been kept out of the loop since finding out her father was actually alive. It's all for the best knowing she would continually worry about not only his safety, but her boyfriend at the time as well she thinks to herself.

"So what happened next?" wondered S.J.

"Well buddy…" Chuck answered. "...the nerdy knight would return to Buymoria and quickly talk things over with trusted squire. A plan was quickly made between the two of them. The next thing that happens is…

_The trusted squire has Buymoria's market square cleared giving a grand speech about family. When many of the citizens leave, the nerdy knight's sister would arrive wanting to know what happened. He is hesitant to tell her but after some determination on her part she finds out that the evil plywood knight has returned and has captured the maiden knight in the secret lair below. The same evil plywood knight that vanquished their father. It would be the nerdy knight who convinces to head to safety for her sake and after they both hug she leaves._

"The sister healer was very worried about the maiden knight when she took her leave." said Ellie tuning her attention to her sister-in-law. "She imagined the worst. It must have been a nightmare for her down there." the tall brunette added.

"You could say that sis. She was unconscious and shackled to a bench. However, she would be woken up by the evil plywood knight with a kiss." answered Sarah shaking her head. "She tried to get through to him saying she only obeyed orders not knowing she vanquished his wife. Unfortunately, it wasn't working and he was determined to not only letting her freeze to death but vanquish the nerdy knight as well."

"That's when the nerdy knight sent a magical fairy message to the evil plywood knight. He called him to the empty market square to face him." chimed in Chuck.

"Did he?" inquired Clara.

"He did but what he didn't know was that when the evil plywood knight emerged from the secret lair the trusted squire was hiding." Morgan explained. "He entered the secret lair and he along with an injured scary knight would inevitably save the maiden knight from freezing to death." he added.

"How did the scary knight get out of the dungeon?" wondered Lexi.

"The nerdy knight is not the only one who is smart half-pint." stated Casey witnessing his granddaughter turn her head to look at him. "Even though he was injured he helped the trusted squire moving out the maiden knight to the warm air of Buymoria."

"The maiden knight would be eternally grateful for those two men." nodded Sarah who receives two head nods in return from Casey and Morgan.

"I'm glad the maiden knight is alive but what about the nerdy and plywood knight?" wondered Mary. "Did he give him the magical orb he wanted?"

"He did and combined with the magical orb he possessed he would absorb the visions held within it. However, the nerdy knight and trusted squire placed an incantation in the orb. When he tried to use it, he found that it wasn't working right." explained the leader of Carmichael Industries.

"Did they fight daddy?" asked S.J.

"They did buddy." he answered. "The evil plywood knight raised his sword but the nerdy knight told him that's not what he wanted. He agreed and they battled each other knight against knight. The nerdy knight fought valiantly for the maiden knight and his late father Orion. Unfortunately, he was knocked down and the evil plywood knight retrieved his sword pointing it directly at him.

"So not awesome unc." Clara stated shaking her head.

"Indeed pumpkin." retorted Devon. "What happened bro?"

"I'll answer that." Ellie chimed in. "You see, what happened was…"

_**Chuck stands there expecting to get shot. To his unexpected surprise that didn't happen as he gets knocked out from behind by Ellie. She stands over Shaw's unconscious body and responds with utter contempt to the man responsible for her father's death. "That was for me." she said. Her breathe considerably sporadic due to the intensity of the situation.**_

_**It takes a moment for Chuck to let what just happened sink in. "Nice shot sis." He steps forward towards his older who just saved him from certain death. "I told you to stay home."**_

_**Ellie expresses a small grin. As much as she wants to get in a few good kicks on unconscious Shaw for her own morbid pleasure, she instead answers her younger brother. "I'm Eleanor Woodcomb. Since when do I do what I'm told." she smile for a brief moment. She pauses letting the reality of the situation sink in. "That man took our father away from us Chuck. I wasn't going to let him take anybody else." she softly stated.**_

"_**Merry Christmas Ellie." said Chuck. He steps forwards embracing his sister.**_

_**Ellie hugs her younger brother back. The man who tried to take a member of her family away from them has lost. It's over she thinks to herself. In that moment, she has the best Christmas present of all…the gift of family. "Merry Christmas Chuck." she softly replied back.**_

A quasi celebration rings out within the Grimes' family room with the 2 younger kids bouncing up and down in glee. For Ellie, she is proud of herself for what she did on that particular night but none would be prouder than her 13 year old daughter Clara. She witnesses not only a wide smile on her face, but restrained tears forming in her eyes. It causes her to becoming emotionally choked up to the point where mother and daughter embrace in silence.

"I love you mom." whispered Clara in her mother's ear.

Ellie said nothing as she simply leaning back with a single tear falling down the side of her cheek. She cups her daughter's cheek as they exchange soft smiles towards one another. Unfortunately, the touching moment between the two would abruptly end as a jacked up S.J. pipes up.

"This story is awesome! What happened next!" hollered the 6 year old.

"Well baby…" answered Sarah turning her head to peer down at her son. "…the maiden knight recovered and all warmed up. The scary knight would be healed by the sister healer and the tiny red headed queen thanked the freelance knights for taking down the evil plywood knight. It was then that the nerdy knights invites her to their festivus party at their living quarters. The party is going well until the tiny red headed queen speaks with the maiden knight. She tells her that the now captured and defeated evil plywood knight wanted to speak her. She agrees."

"What did he want?" wondered Alex quirking her right brow with concern.

"She would go to Buymoria's dungeon to find out." responded the blonde beauty. "He said that he had a vision about her. He told her about a past mission in a far away land. It involved a baby." she firmly stated furrowing her eyebrows.

XXX

Clara's eyes immediately widened. "Baby! Whose baby! The sorcerer knight's! Not the plywood knight, please not him!" the 13 year old blurted out quickly.

"Calm down Clare Bear." responded Chuck holding his hands in front of him towards his niece. "Just breathe. Now listen and you'll find out okay." Clara complies with her uncle.

Mary expresses an amused smile at the reaction her granddaughter just gave. She inevitably turn her head to the right to face her daughter-in-law. "Go on Sarah. Continue with the story."

"Okay mom." she nodded. "It happened once upon a time before she met the nerdy knight…

_The maiden knight would be on a mission in a far away land with a knight who turned out to be greedy. Her mission was to sneak into a castle and retrieve an important package. Unfortunately, there were evil bad guys who were in her way and they vanquished the two rich aristocrats who lived in the castle. The greedy knight told her to vanquish the bad guys and then retrieve the package. She did but when she went to retrieve the package all she found was the baby. The package was the baby and the greedy knight told her retrieve it. Once again she did and she ended up battling her way out with the baby safely strapped to her. However, something didn't feel quite right and she would meet with the greedy evil knight. He thought the baby was with her but in reality she would be kept in a safe place because after all he had greedy intentions in mind that involved a lot of schillings. Needless to say, the maiden and greedy knight battled to where she escaped out of sight. The maiden knight would return to where she kept the baby safe and since she was a knight she didn't know how to handle a crying baby. So, she sent a magical fairy message to her mother who told her to sing the baby to sleep._

"What did she sing mommy?" wondered S.J. peering up at her mother.

"Slumber my darling sweetheart." answered Sarah peering down at her young son.

"Hey, that's the same song you sing to me when I go to bed." retorted the 6 year old smiling up at her.

"Is it? Weird huh."

S.J. simply nodded responding to his mother and then went back munching on his pizza. Chuck takes that opportunity to chime in. "Anyways, the maiden knight didn't tell the nerdy or the scary knight why she had to leave. She was secretive and he told her that they aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other." he added glancing at his wife."

"Affirmative. The maiden knight didn't back down so the nerdy knight offered the freelance knight service to her for free. She begrudgingly accepted." chimed in Casey. "All 3 knights flew off on a magic carpet to the far away land where the maiden knight would meet with the greedy knight."

"So what happened sis?" inquired Ellie.

"The nerdy and scary knight were told to say in a tower while the maiden knight meets with the evil greedy knight. "the blonde answered. While waiting to meet with him, she telepathically tells the two knights that the squire who served is one of the evil greedy knight's minions. They quickly head down and then give chase."

"Fortunately…" grunted Casey. "…they catch him after the nerdy knight tackles him to the ground. Unfortunately, there would be a bit of language barrier and to solve that predicament the nerdy knights finds an interpreter. What they find out is he was given money, a parchment with a written note to give the maiden knight, and didn't know anything else."

"Yeah right." stated Clara. "He's so lying Uncle Casey." she added.

"Did they find the maiden knight? Better question is did the maiden knight finally come face to face with the greedy knight?" wondered the bearded one.

Sarah nodded. "It turned out to not only be a trap but the greedy knight did not have the baby. She ended up getting knocked out and shackled. The greedy knight slapped her around and grabbed her by the hair trying to get information about the baby. She doesn't say a word and that tells him the baby is alive. He's ready to vanquish her and he thinks she doesn't have anyone to save her because she's all alone. He was sorely mistaken."

"Roger that." Casey stated. "The nerdy and scary knight cause a distraction. It's that distraction that would have them rescuing the maiden knight and flying her on a magical carpet back to Buymoria."

"So what happened next?" inquired Clara.

"The maiden knight shared with her what happened with the baby kiddo." answered Chuck. "He told her about how the late Moorish King of her kingdom she sworn an oath to wanted to know if she had the baby."

"She told him no." chimed in Sarah. "The maiden knight would then take the baby to somewhere safe and…"

"_**This is your home too. It doesn't have to be this way." said Emma holding the baby in her arms.**_

_**As Sarah stands on the front porch, she could clearly see the sadness in her mom's eyes. The pain she must be failing knowing she's not going to be seeing each other for a very long time. For the safety of the baby she keeps repeating over and over in her head. "Mom, I've thought a lot about this and I can't stay." Her hearts breaks inside when she notices the tears forming in her mother's eyes as she briefly turns away from her. She steels herself and continues on. "For the both of you to be safe…" She lowers her head knowing how the following words will be painful to her for the both of them. "…I can never see you again." she said lifting her head. She witness the reality of the situation wash over her mother's face. Sarah wants to hug her but restrains herself from doing so. Her mother then turns her gaze of sadness back to her and it's so incredibly painful to see. She needed to explain why because in her mind it would be less painful to hear. "When the C.I.A. recruited me I was on the run with dad. We was on the run so much we changed our identities so much that they never knew you existed and we can't let them find out about you now." **_

_**Emma is briefly silent holding back her tears. She then responds to her daughter. "When you were a little girl, all I ever wanted for you was a normal life but you went off with your father…" She pauses when the subject of her husband comes up causing her to be all chocked up. An sad exasperated sigh is let out as Sarah continues to stand there. "You never got to go trick or treating, play on the soccer team, prom or homecoming…" Emma locks eyes with her daughter as she continues to hold the baby in her arms. "…I could have least given you some of that."**_

_**It pains her to hear that but safety is far more important. It better this way she thinks to herself. She convinces herself of that. "Don't forget this." she said retrieving a baby toy from her back pocket. Sarah hands it over to her mother and then averts her attention to the baby. "She likes to be wrapped up in a blanket. It helps her sleep. Likes the sound of the rain and car." **_

_**Emma nods expressing a soft but sad smile. "I'll take good care of her."**_

"_**Yes I know." she struggled to say. It's hard for her as she forces herself to turn around and head down the front steps. She suddenly stops and turns around. "Um."**_

"_**Yes?" questioned Emma.**_

"_**Going to prom, soccer games, and…" Sarah pauses briefly looking down. She lifts her head to continue on knowing how it's ripping her apart inside. The life she never had will be given to the baby and that gives her a sense of happiness. "…and all those normal things you wanted for me. Would you make sure she gets them?" she firmly requested holding back the tears forming in her eyes.**_

"_**Of course I will." she responded all choked up.**_

"_**Thank you." nodded Sarah.**_

"Very touching." said Alex wiping away the tears from her eyes.

As Sarah wipes away tears from her as well, Alex, Ellie, and Clara would do so as well. A box of tissues would be passed around for all the ladies to grab. After the woman compose themselves, it's Clara who takes the initiative to ask a question. "What happed next unc?"

"Well, the nerdy knight would find a magical listening device hidden in the maiden knight's hair. The evil plywood knight secretly put it there when he captured her. There would be a sense of urgency as all 3 knights rode off on their horses racing to where her mother loved. It would be Buymoria no less." she answered.

_The greedy knight enters the maiden knight's mother's house drawing his sword. He would be sorely disappointed to find the maiden knight in front of him. She draws her sword and a battle ensues. It's nasty and fierce battle between the two of them to where they both crash through another part of the room. The greedy knight threatens the maiden knight telling her she was going to harm the baby who was now a young child. He tells her she made the mistake of coming alone but she's isn't. That's when the greedy knight turns around when hears a yelling causing him to be distracted and turns around. It's the opening the maiden knight needs to vanquish the greedy knight. Afterwards, the 3 freelance knights rush back on horseback to their living quarters where her mother and the young girl are at. They are safe with her family. The maiden knight hugs would hug her mother and then introduced to her little sister._

Clara immediately quirks her right brow. "Hold on. You're telling me, the baby of the vanquished rich people from a far away land is the maiden knight's sister!" asked the 13 year old turning her attention to Sarah. She simply smiled and nodded. "Does she know?"

"Nope." responded Chuck shaking his head raising both eyebrows. He turns his attention from Clara to his wife." Oh, by the way babe. Your sister Molly called me. She said she's driving down from Stanford for a visit next weekend. She'll pick up your mom on the way down here." he smiled.

"That's awesome. It's seems like ages since I last saw Molly." retorted Sarah.

The 13 year old could only sit there in utter shock at the revelation just revealed to her by her Aunt Sarah. "Aunt" Molly belonged to rich family and she wonders if they will ever tell her who she really is. Plus, the fact she's a lost heir and could inherit millions and millions of dollars. As much as she wants to tackle her "aunt" and tell her who she really is it wouldn't be right. Some secrets are better off kept a secret. She's leading a normal life now and it would be a mistake on her part to possibly open up a can worms that would bring up sadness. She cares far too much to have her go through that. It's absolutely mind boggling she thinks to herself sitting comfortably of the bean bag chair.

XXX

"What happens next?" asked Lexi.

"What else baby…" answered Morgan. "…a celebration for the new addition to the knight family. It's during that celebration the trusted squire and green eyed maiden get back together." he added with a smile. He turns his head to face his wife.

"Yes they did." Alex responded. She pressed her lips against her bearded husband and as expected a grunt of annoyed displeasure would heard.

"The sister and handsome healer had a part in getting back those two together." smiled Ellie.

"Indeed babe. It was awesome." Devon nodded.

Morgan responded with a head nod of his own to his awesome friend. His attention on him would inevitably turn to S.J. with a pertinent question on his mind. "Is it the end?"

Chuck shakes his head and responds to his 6 year old son. "After having a great talk with his mother-in-law, the nerdy and maiden knight would find themselves dining together in the their empty dream house. As they sat on the floor…"

"_**I like it here." Sarah softly said sitting on the blanket across from her husband. Their dinner placed on top of it with candles lit for a romantic ambience. **_

_**For Chuck it, feels like home even though it's empty. In his mind, it's a place to build not only life, but a family as well. "Me too." he said taking a sip of his glass of wine. **_

_**Sarah is briefly silent but then begins to talk. "You know I really want the life you've imagined for us Chuck but…" she pauses briefly glancing down at the glass of wine her hand. "…if we go back to the C.I.A. then it's going to be missions and secrets that we have no control over." the blonde beauty said taking a sip of her wine.**_

_**What his wife said causes his eyes to furrow and lips purse together. He wonders what she is trying to tell him causing him to be a bit worried. "What are you saying?" he asks with a bit of hesitance on his part.**_

"_**I gave my life to the C.I.A. for a really long time. I chose it over family and friends. That was the right thing for me to do at the time." she explained expressing a half hearted smile towards him. "I'm different now. Things have changed. You've changed me." Sarah paused letting out a soft sigh. "I don't want to go back. I want to turn down Beckman's offer."**_

_**Chuck mulls over what she said over. As much as he wants to have the money needed to buy their dream house and not have to worry everything else that goes along with it, he doesn't consider it an absolute priority. He briefly glances down at the glass of wine in his hand then answers his wife. "Ok." A smile is seen on her face. She's right he thinks to himself. "We don't need that bonus. We don't need this house." he added briefly look around returning his attention to his beautiful wife.. "All we need is each other." he said Sarah? He watches as she places her glass of wine down and then pushes herself off the floor inevitably standing. "Hey what are you doing?" he wondered as she walks past him carrying a knife in her hand. It's usually never a good thing when that happens.**_

"_**I'm carving our names into the frame." she answered standing in the archway. She carves her name into the frame as Chuck stands behind her watching with his arms crossed.**_

"_**You know we don't own this home." he quickly retorted.**_

"_**I know…" Sarah turns around and softly smiles. "…but we will. One day. It might not be tomorrow or the next day. It might takes us months or years of hard work. One day, it will all be ours." She sees the smile on his face as she continues on. "When it is, I would like to remember this moment. So what do you say. You still in?" she wondered handing him the knife.**_

_**Sarah Walker, you are an incredible woman. It's the first thought that popped into his head as unfolded his arms and took the knife from his wife's hand. As he steps forward Sarah turns around and gently leans back against him. He briefly leans his head forward and softly kisses the back of her head with her beautiful blonde locks cascading down just above her shoulder. It smelled heavenly. He then carves his name in the frame just underneath his wife's name. A hint of chuckle expressed knowing how crazy they are for doing this even though they don't own the house…yet.**_

"I'm glad the nerdy and maiden knight continued to hold on to that dream." Mary said with a smile. "That was sweet of them for carving their names on the house. It shows its theirs and they are going to have it." she added.

"Yeah grandma." retorted S.J. "Mommy and daddy's name is on our house too." he added turning to his parents expressing a wide smile. Chuck and Sarah can't help but return the smile to their son as he stuffs a rather large pizza into his mouth causing concern for his mother.

"Small portions baby. You don't want to choke." said Sarah going into somewhat panicked mother mode.

As she tends to her son, it's Clara who pipes up wondering what else is in store because she has the feeling it doesn't end there. "It's not over is it huh unc?" question the 13 year old quirking her right brow.

"Not by a long shot kiddo." answered Chuck. "You see, the scary knight tells the nerdy knight the maiden knight may be with child." added raising both eyebrows. Clara's jaw drops as her attention averts from him to her cousin who is smiling at her with pizza stuffed in his mouth.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: I'm going to focus more on Chuck and Sarah for the next to 3 chapters. Its so that I can solely focus on the last 2 episodes of Chuck. Anyways, be so kind and review and share your thoughts. Likes? Dislikes? As always, I hoped you've enjoyed the read and thanks for sticking with me.<em>**


	43. Love and Sacrifice

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for has come to my attention that I have the bad habit of using the statement **"with vapid curiosity"** a number of times. I apologize and I will keep it to minimum or not at all. Thanks for the reviews and I got to say it's been a labor of love concerning this particular story. There have been many sleepless knights and countless story corrections...but I digress. Once again. I hope you've enjoyed this story told in a very unique way. r With that said, I've combined Vs. The Santa Suit and Vs. The Baby into one story. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Love and Sacrifice**

XXX

"It happened after a mission that the trinity knight paid the freelance knight's services for." explained Sarah giving a sideways to her long time partner. Clara is giving her undivided attention to her blonde aunt as she continues speaking. "She betrayed their trust by using them as a distraction so that her own team could capture a dangerous wizard's weapon."

"More importantly…" grunted Casey. "…she betrayed the trust of the scary knight." he firmly added furrowing his eyebrows.

Clara witnessed the emotion of anger on her burly uncle's face reflecting back on what her Aunt Gertrude did to him. The 13 year old never really knew how much of a badass she was to the point of getting under his skin. For her, she knew the woman in question growing up as a kind hearted, mellow woman but after listening to how she was described by her aunt and 2 uncles that's completely changed. However, it doesn't change the fact she's family but more importantly part of her family. Her thoughts concerning the matter are quickly averted to the subject of the baby as she gets her tall and lanky uncle's attention. "Hey, unc."

"What's up kiddo." acknowledged the brown haired storyteller.

"With child." she stated motion to her Aunt Sarah seated next to him.

Chuck briefly glances at his wife who has her attention of their son. He suddenly realizes what his niece is talking about immediately turning to face her. "Oh right…" he responded with a nod. "…with child. It happened before the trinity knight betrayed their trust. You see…:

_The 4 knight would dine together in a tavern. It was somewhat uncomfortable to say the least because the trinity knight was aggressively perusing the scary knight. She gave him clothes and not mention telling him she gets whatever she wants. Needless to say, it would be an awkward dining experience. In any case, the nerdy knight would provide sage wisdom to the scary knight concerning noticing the signals maidens are sending…particularly the maiden and the trinity knight. However, the scary knight walks off in a huff to get a some ale from the bar keep. The nerdy knight would follow and he gave him advice about listening to his heart._

"What does that have to do with the maiden knight with child?" wondered the 13 year old.

"Yeah daddy?" responded S.J. leaning forward to look at his father.

"I'm getting to that guys." he retorted to both kids.

"Hurry up dude!" stated Lexi comfortably sitting on her grandpa's lap.

"You heard my granddaughter Bartowski…" gruffly stated Casey. "…hurry it up." he added narrowing his eyes at him.

Chuck quickly nodded complying to his burly teammate and basically everyone else in the room as well. "Ok, after the mission where the trinity knight betrayed them the scary knight walked off. The nerdy and maiden knight would quickly follow him in order to calm him down. It would be the nerdy knight who reminded him of the advice given concerning the trinity knight about noticing the signals she's giving off."

"That's when the scary knight told the nerdy knight he wasn't paying attention to his wife's signals." chimed in Sarah. "He told him the maiden knight was with child. When he turned around he saw the expression on her face."

"What a way to find out. After a mission gone bad." said Ellie.

"Indeed babe." responded Devon.

"It could be worse." All eyes suddenly fall on Morgan causing Clara to roll her eyes once again as to what he could possibly have on his mind. "He could have been on Fox's tv show mobbed and had Howie Mandell create an elaborate set up at the Kodaik Theatre filled with dance numbers." he explained. "The maiden knight would reveal she was having a baby and then a celebration rings out in the middle of complete strangers." Once again Clara shakes his head at her bearded uncle who receives blank stares. "What?"

"Moron." muttered Casey under his breathe.

"Babe." said Alex inevitably getting her husband's attention. The green eyed woman simply places her finger over lips telling him to be quiet. He complies.

The matriarch of the Bartowski family is somewhat amused expressing a small grin. Her attention on Morgan and Alex would inevitably turn to her son. "That must have been quite a surprise for the nerdy knight to hear." said Mary raising both eyebrows eyeing the youngest Bartowsk sibling.

"You're right mom…" he replied recalling the particular moments in question. "…in hindsight he should have noticed when she saw the maiden knight quickly walk off to vomit after talking about how the trusted squired left spoiled food. There was also the time when the nerdy knight ignored the fact she asked her at the tropical oasis if she would like ale and said it wouldn't be a good idea." said Chuck. "Plus, there was the fact he didn't notice that when he ordered food for her at the dinner she looked like she was about to vomit."

"Listening and now not paying attention." Clara responded. "The nerdy knight really needed to work on that unc."

Upon saying that, the whole room whole heartedly agrees causing Chuck to express a stink face at his young niece. His attention on her would inevitably be broken by the sound of his older sister's voice. "Well…" said Ellie as Chuck turns his head slightly to lock eyes with his sister. "…was the maiden knight with child?" she wondered quirking her right brow.

Chuck answered her query as Clara listened on intently. "Well sis…"

_The maiden and nerdy knight would find themselves in their living quarters. They used a magical device to find out and after casting spell on the maiden knight they waited. It wouldn't be long before they got their answer because…_

_**Sarah and Chuck's eyes are glued on the pregnancy stick in his hands. After dropping the bomb him, they took the test early the next morning. Now, the two of the sit on the side of the tub of their bathroom waiting for the sign to appear. The stick feeling like a large weight in his hand. In his mind, he's prepared to handle for whatever happens as his heart begins to race. "I'm sorry, I didn't pick up on your signals."**_

"_**No I'm sorry. I should of just told you. I just felt like if I said it out loud it would become real."**_

_**Chuck's eyes furrow. A flood of mixed emotions from happiness to absolute anxiety come over him. This is it and there is turning back for the now. Oh Shit! "It's turning changing!" he repeated several times. "What does it? An equal sign? An arrow?**_

"_**A peace sign?" A perplexed expression appears on Sarah's face. "Is that even an option?" she adds leaning over to reach for the instruction manual. What kind of pregnancy test is this Chuck screams in his head. He narrows his eyes at the seemingly harmless device in his hand wondering if he's going to be a father or not. Damn you EPT! His focus on the stick would be broken as he hears Sarah read what it's in the manual. "Uh, that means no."**_

_**No. Her answer has Chuck both relieved and disappointed at the same time. As his heart begins to slow down beating at a normal rate, he calms down. "Ok. And you feel…" his focus break from the stick to his wife. He is worried about her and how she feels with the possibility that she could become a mother. It's what they've talked about but having a baby now would be complicated at this juncture. **_

"_**Strange." she quickly said. "I'm a little relieved." Sarah softly added.**_

_**Chuck plastered on a smile. "Same." He didn't want her to feel sad thinking he hoped they were having a baby. It wasn't there time and he would be fine with that. At this point, all that matters to him is how she's feeling knowing they can proceed with the plan concerning the new business venture they talked about he thinks to himself. "This whole thing has got me thinking about our lives…our future. **_

"_**Chuck…"**_

_**He cut her off once again and knew it. Once I starts talking I keeping babbling on he thinks to himself. "Honestly Sarah, the spy lifestyle is really where we want to be raising our kids? Is it hot in here? It feels hot in here. Oxygen! I can't breathe! "Putting our lives in danger every day? Good Lord woman stop me from talking he screamed in his head.**_

"_**Chuck!"**_

_**Thank you he screamed in his head once again. "Yeah."**_

"_**You're spiraling." she retorted.**_

_**He nodded. "Mhm." What do we do next he wondered. Where do we go from here he thinks to himself. Someone shut the voice in my head up please! Instantly, he sees his wife lean in and feels her lips on his cheek and for that one solitary moment the voices go silent in his head.**_

"That stinks." responded Clara. "I was hoping the maiden knight was with child." she added expressing a soft smile towards her Aunt Sarah.

"Yeah it does sweetie." Ellie retorted. "It just wasn't there time."

"I hope they have a baby." softly said Alexis.

Sarah and Chuck smile concerning what Lexi said. It would be Sarah who responds to the 4 year old little girl. "They do baby." she said. The proud parents turns there heads expressing a soft smile towards their son who is chugging down his bottle of water like a keg of beer. The water dripping down the side of his mouth. It cause the blonde doting mother to go into mother mode once again as Chuck would inevitably turn his attention to his mother who pipes up.

"So Chuck, did the scary and trinity knight get the chance to make up?" she wondered.

"He would get the chance to mom…" answered Chuck glancing at Casey. "…because the trinity knight would unfortunately be captured by an evil weapons warlord. It would be the scary knight and married knights mission to go save her."

XXX

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J. with a mouth full of cheetos.

"You got that right little dude." responded Morgan.

"The scary knight was determined to save the woman he loved." gruffly stated Casey. The former NSA agent could clearly see every smiling at him. It quickly hit him that he said he loved Verbanski and in that moment he kicked himself for expressing his lady feeling in front everyone. In that instance, he knew he had to quickly change the subject. "The freelance knights flew on a magic carpet as fast as they could to the far away land where she was being held. They armed themselves and then head out to rescue the trinity knight."

"However…" chimed in Sarah. "…the scary knight asked the maiden knight if she was with child. She told her no and walked off with sword in hand." she added shaking her head.

"That's when the nerdy and maiden knight suddenly had a conversion about being with child. "As they trekked through jungle…"

"_**What if we have a baby at home?" questioned Sarah. She knows this is considered the most inappropriate time to ask him that question being that their in the middle of a dangerous mission. In a remote jungle in the Everglades…at night. Yet, it's weighing on her mind and just has to knows.**_

"_**Excuse me?" responded Chuck with surprise.**_

_**Sarah repeated the question again in no time flat. "What if we had a baby and wanted us to come and something happens?" It's a question that has been bubbling ever since she took the pregnancy test she thinks to herself. It's that and many others that have formulate within her mind and with those questions come possible fears. **_

"_**Something?" he retorted with a perplexed expression on his face. He continues to moving forwards with his wife at his side**_

_**My God! I can't stop myself she scream in her head. It won't stop! It's all your fault Chuck! I would shoot you with the weapon I'm carrying but I'm not she thinks to herself. I love you too much you stupid nerd! "Something….anything. I don't know. We didn't come home." she quickly replied back. Her thoughts are racing within her mind and needed an outlet or her head would end up exploding. "Who would raise the kids?" Answer me damn it! "What will happen then?**_

"_**Honey, we don't have a baby let alone babies. Plural." he answered.**_

_**That's not the answer I wanted she thinks to herself. She is now in mental overdrive at this point and needs her husband to tell her if they're actually going to be okay when they eventually they have a baby let alone babies. Plural.**_

"_**Not now…" answered Sarah spinning around to faced Chuck. "…but we will." She can clearly feel her heart beating like a drum and her pulse rating just thinking about it. Granted, it's a feeling that's usually reserved when she's about to open fire on bad guys but what she's experiencing is on a totally different level. Fear, anxiety, worry, and whatever else all mixed into on. Do something! Anything! Kiss me man! "You're right. Spying and parenting don't go together." Do it now before the floodgates open!**_

"_**Sarah, you're spiraling." he calmly said. "Take a deep breathe. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Chuck added with reassurance.**_

_**Thank you she screamed in her head. I was about to hyperventilate and would need a paper bag to blow into she think to herself. I'm glad you're you wonderful man you. "Okay." **_

"_**You sure." he inquired.**_

_**No, I'm not. Wait, yes I am. I'm not sure. What was the question again? Can someone please shut up the voice in my head! I'm freaking out! "Yeah." she answered walking off.**_

"It's funny how they both spiraled at the thought of having a baby." Clara chuckled.

"Indeed." responded Devon agreeing with his 13 year old daughter.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "They can laugh about it now but the prospects of family was something to seriously think about back then for them."

"At the time it wasn't a laughing matter Clara." stated Sarah expressing a soft smile. It would inevitably change into a serious expression recalling what happened next. "Anyways, they were on a mission and headed out to save the trinity knight."

"Did they mommy?" inquired S.J.

"They did kid…" grunted Casey. "…the trinity knight would be saved by the scary knight with the help of the nerdy knight."

"What happened to the maiden knight?" wondered Alex.

"She was temporary blinded by one of the evil weapons warlord minions casting a magical blinding spell on her." answered Chuck. "However, she would be the one saving all 3 knights vanquishing the evil weapons warlord."

"How?" asked Mary.

"She road a rather large and angry bull over him. It was the size of hummer." Sarah answered smiling with raised eyebrows.

"Awesome!" all three kids hollered in unison. Among the joyful trio, it would Lexi who pipes up looking directly at her favorite uncle. "What happens next Uncle Chuck." she asked in a hitch pitched tone.

"Well rugrat…" answered Chuck. "…the maiden knight one day tells her husband she wants to quit being a knight. "You see…

_The maiden knight awoke one morning and heard a disturbance outside their living quarters. She immediately got out of bed and retrieved her sword and raising it in front of her. In that instance, she cautiously makes her way to the front door with sword gripped tightly in her hand. When she opened the door, she found a rolled up parchment left on the ground. Apparently, the squire parchment was doing his duty and leaving the daily news of what's going on in Buymoria. That's when then the nerdy knight approached her and…_

"_**I want to quit spying." she announced to her husband. Sarah stands in front of the front door clad in a red negligee. A worried expression on her face.**_

_**What Sarah said took Chuck completely by surprise. He immediately stopped in his tracks. He was still in a bit of haze after waking up but now he's wide awake. After letting it sink in for moment, he responds to her. "Oh, wow…okay." he retorted motioning over to the red couch. "Let's talk about that." He makes his way to the couch with his wife following behind him. The impact of her words hit him like a strong pot of caffeinated coffee.**_

_**Sarah stammers a bit before she begins explaining why she came to her decision. "I've been up all night and I've been thinking about our futures…" she says as both takes a seat on the couch. "…and you know maybe babies." the beautiful blonde added with a smile.**_

_**Chuck's eyes widen. If he wasn't fully awake by now, Sarah mention having babies would be the kick he needed to give his full and undivided attention. He knows if it's important to her then it's important to him. "Oh yeah."**_

"_**I want all of that." she happily said. Sarah pauses for a moment the continues on. "The more that I think about it, I don't know if that future goes with the life that we're living now. Both of us have been captured more man once. Every day we make new dangerous enemy and I just ran to the front door with a gun because I heard the newspaper being delivered."**_

_**That wouldn't be good he thinks to himself. Plus, he's on a talking basis with boy who delivers the paper and he wouldn't want his wife to scare him off. The last thing they need is for his parents to file a complaint against a crazy gun wielding woman. Who needs that and that's not the example they want to set for their kids. "Yeah, parents can't be shooting the paperboy." he gruffly says.**_

"_**I'm a spy and that's all I could ever be…" she explained. "…but I realized that we don't give up what we've already built. We could just shift what Carmichael industries does."**_

_**An interesting point is made by his wife causing him to furrow his eyebrows. He wonders where her line of thought would be heading towards. It's definitely has his listening ears on. "Okay, shift it to what?"**_

"_**Countering cyber terrorism." she replied with any hesitation. Chuck nods and is impressed by the new potential business venture she thought long and hard about. A gleam of light can been clearly sign in his wife's beautiful blue eyes as she continues to further explain her idea. "It's your tech firm idea more spied up. We keep your computer know how and mix it with my experience in international bad guyeree."**_

"_**So we go after bad guy who use keyboards instead of bullets." he said. To him, it sounded like a well thought out plan.**_

"_**Which means we wouldn't have to use bullets either." she quickly retorted.**_

_**It could work he thinks to himself. The more he thinks about it, the more he is liking it the idea of not being shot at anymore or hit with a bullet. The only danger they would be facing is being hit with a nasty virus on their computer systems. That he knows he can deal with. "I mean the timing of it does feel right. We got nothing left hanging. No more missions."**_

"_**No wrongs to right." **_

_**Chuck flashes his pearly whites. It's absolutely perfect idea he thinks to himself. "Let do it."**_

"_**Now how do we pitch the idea to Casey?" **_

"Cool!" responded S.J. "Did the scary knight like the idea daddy?"

Morgan instantly chimed in. "He did buddy…" he nodded glancing at Casey. "…and because he did the freelance knights would make the decision on a new journey. Unfortunately, it would have to wait." he added raising both eyebrows.

"Uh oh. What happened?" groaned Clara. She immediately senses something is wrong and if it involved her Uncle Morgan then it has to epically bad.

"The trusted squire's past come's back to haunt him involving the visions that were magically removed." answered Chuck. "The freelance knights would have a mission and it would lead them face to face with their most deadliest enemy." he firmly started clenching his jaw. It caused everyone in the room to go silent as many of the adults in the room know what happens next. As for Clara, her eyes widen and she is transfixed on the serious nature as to her nerdy uncle's change in demeanor causing her to be greatly concerned.

XXX

_The story begins when the trusted squire received a package while he was doing his duties in Buymoria's market square. When he opened it, the package contained a small magical mirror that showed events of the past concerning him when had the visions. He would quickly inform the freelance knights and they watched the events of the past unfold in the magical mirror. Yet, he wouldn't have any memory of it because of having the visions magically removed. So, it would be up to the maiden knight's sister to put him in a trance to recall those events. Needless to say, they were able to get some information to the point where he sent a magical fairy message to someone with a two letter initial. _

"The nerdy knight and the trusted squire would have to patiently wait for a response back." nodded Morgan. It suddenly dawns on him what happened while they were waiting as to who approached him. "Oh by the way babe…" he said turning his head face his wife. "…Dale left a message on our answering machine. He says hi and wants you to give him call. He wanted to ask you a question." he added eyeing his wife.

Alex's eyes widen upon hearing that. It had been years since she last saw Dale knowing he was merely an emotional rebound in order to get over her then boyfriend now husband. There have been situations before she and Morgan got married where he has seen him out and about. She would go out of her way to avoid him at all costs but unfortunately there were times he couldn't avoid her. He would call and text her to no end but eventually they would stop after the two of them got married she thinks to herself.

"Rainbows mean something totally different to me now." Chuck said shaking his head causing Sarah to simply nod. His response causes Alex and Morgan to be somewhat embarrassed by the mere mention of the word.

"I kind of liked Dale." grumbled Casey. His response causes Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, and Alex to turn their heads expressing a "seriously" look towards him. "What?" he gruffly said.

Clara quirks her eyebrow not knowing who Dale is or what rainbows have to do with the story. The 13 year takes the initiative to get the story going on the right track. "So did they get a message back or what unc?" she inquired.

Chuck's focus is snapped back as he turns attention to his niece answering her query. "Yes they did and the freelance knights would have to venture to the snowy mountains where they would meet the person that sent them back the message. Unfortunately, they would have to deal with the jester and older squire following them."

"Why?" wondered Lexi.

"Well half-pint…" responded Casey as his granddaughter faces him. "…those to morons would find out about the secret lair underneath Buymoria."

"That's right baby." Morgan retorted looking directly at his daughter then everyone else. "Let's just say it ended up possibly being like the movies Groundhog Day starring Bill Murray and The Hangover with Bradley Cooper for the two determined but foolish squires."

Casey simply smirked. "The situation would finally be resolved as the scary knight and the trusted squire magically wiped their memories clean." grumbled the former NSA agent.

"Interesting." responded Mary quirking her right brow. "Out of curiosity, who did the freelance knights meet with?"

Chuck expressed a hint of a smile on his face. "It turned out the person would be a famous female who acts in plays mom. All I can say is she's considered a perfect 10. If I had to describe her she'd look like Bo Derek." he firmly stated eyeing his brother-in-law.

"Seriously bro." smile Devon. His attention on Chuck would inevitably turn to Morgan who nods expressing a goofy grin clearly telling him that his brother-in-law is telling the truth. "That's so awesome!"

"Isn't it." giggled Morgan like a school girl.

In that moment, all three wives roll their eyes and simultaneously elbow their husbands in the stomach. As each man recover from getting the window knocked out of them Clara simply shakes her head at the display of immaturity seen before her eyes. She inevitably takes the initiate to pipe up. "So what does the perfect 10 lady have to do with the story unc?"

"Well Clara, it turns out the perfect 10 lady is a bad guy and worked with their most deadliest enemy." answered Sarah. "You see, she was in search of the magical orb that held would hold the virus vision. She would be captured and taken back to the secret lair to get information and what they found out was she was an evil knight. That much they knew. In any case, the search for the virus visions would lead them to a snowy kingdom that resembled Buymoria."

"Duuuude." responded S.J.

"Too make a long story short, they found the magical orb filled with the virus visions in a vault." Casey retorted. "They wouldn't be able to celebrate their victory in finding the magical orb for long because their most deadliest enemy appeared."

"Who was it?" wondered Lexi tightly embracing her hello kitty doll.

"He would be known as the evil braveheart knight kiddo because he sort of resembled the guy who betrayed William Wallace in the movie Braveheart but redeemed himself at the end." answered Chuck. "Anyways, a battle would ensue where the freelance knights were victorious and the evil braveheart escaped. The scary knight wanted to capture him but the nerdy knight told him they were done. It would be their last mission and have the magical orb filled with the virus visions in their possession."

"That's certainly good news for the freelance knights." Mary said.

"It would actually be bad news for them because apparently saying the words _last mission_ is a jinx" stated Sarah looking directly at her mother-in-law. A succession of head nods are witnessed by not only her, but from Chuck, Morgan, and Casey as well. "Apparently the maiden knight didn't know that and she would come to know why in a very dangerous, as well as horrible way."

"What happened mommy?" wondered S.J.

Instead of Sarah answering, it would be Casey. "The nerdy knight was captured by the evil braveheart knight in his own living quarters while the maiden knight was in the secret lair scouting out a new location for their new lair."

"So not awesome." responded Clara turning her attention to her nerdy uncle.

Sarah nodded. "The maiden knight would receive a magical fairy message from the evil braveheart knight telling her to bring the magical orb to an large abandoned castle to exchange for the nerdy knight." The blonde beauty paused for a moment recalling the intense situation she is about to share to those who are hearing it for the first time. "You see…"

_The maiden knight wouldn't go alone because the scary knight would be with her as back up. The evil brave heart's minions drew their swords and surrounded the maiden knight who drew hers as well. A standoff ensued but that wouldn't last long as a battle ensued with the maiden and scary knight against countless numbers of the evil braveheart knight's minions. The situation was looking grave for the 2 knights as they found themselves taking cover…_

"_**Casey…" she yelled. The sound of sporadic gunfire ring out as she's safely behind pieces of wood for cover. She and her partner pinned down and outnumbered. The odds of getting out alive are dismal but they've been able to be beat the odds before. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it would be the case on this occasion. "…you got an exit!" added the former government taking out her handgun.**_

"_**No!" he gruffly bellowed back. "Not from here!" Sarah fires off a few rounds. It's an uncertainty for her as to whether or not any of Quinn's men are hit. She knows the situation is bleak and she's running out of ammo. "I've got one mag left." What she hears in her earpiece doesn't bode well at all. They're back are against the wall and sooner or later they'll face certain death. It's something she doesn't want to have happen because she wouldn't get the chance to see her husband's face one last time. In that instance, the thought of husband brings her to a major decision. She takes out the interest glasses and holds them in her hand. After much thought, she makes the ultimate sacrifice knowing full well the pain she will endure but it's the price to pay to save not only her life, but Casey's life as well.**_

"_**Sarah, no!" screamed Casey watching his partner put on the glasses.**_

_**A slew of images visually bombard her eyes in a matter of seconds. After the upload is complete, she feels a sensation like she has never experienced before in her life once she takes off the glasses. She lets out a breath as begins anticipates the rush of a flash at hand. It's time to end this she thinks to herself. "Okay, I got this."**_

The 2 younger kids were literally left speechless as they shook their heads in absolute disbelief. Clara, on the other hand, wasn't left speechless as she responded to her Aunt Sarah having the tainted intersect in her head. "OH…MY…GOD!" hollered Clara. The sound of her voice bouncing off the wall of the Grimes' family room.

"She sacrificed herself to save the scary knight." said Mary with concern and understanding in her eyes. She locks eyes with Sarah knowing it's what she had to do to save not only her life, but Casey's life as well.

"She did…" grunted Casey. "…it would put her own life in great danger. She and scary knight would be determined to save the nerdy knight, even if it caused her demise." he gruffly stated clenching his haw. The entire room once again falls completely silent.

XXX

The silence in the Grimes Family room would come to an abrupt end when Chuck clears his throat and begins to speak. "Um…the nerdy knight didn't know that the maiden knight now had visions. He was taken to the land of the rising son and taken on a very large but fast ship. It would be in one of the small but seemingly nice living quarters that he was shackled to a bench. While there, the evil braveheart knight's minion's kept guard over him.

"Did they save him Uncle Chuck?" wondered Lexi.

"Yes they did half-pint." answered Casey. His granddaughter turning her head to face him. "They were able to magically locate where he was and snuck on board the boat hiding in coffins."

"Once they emerged from out of the coffins, it would be the maiden knight who would find him inevitably kicking butt using her visions to save her husband." Sarah stated briefly glancing at her husband. "After rescuing him, the two of them join back up with the scary knight in order to escape but end up getting captured by the evil braveheart knight. However, the maiden knight used her visions to defeat him and then locked him in the same coffin she was in. This would give them opportunity to talk in private while the scary knight guarded, with sword in hand, the captured braveheart knight."

"About what?" wondered Alex.

"Having a family, dog, and the dream house they wanted. The nerdy knight even went as so far as ink a small drawing on a parchment of what it would be like." Sarah explained.

"Awesome!" hollered S.J. "So, did they live happily ever mommy like all fairy tale stories do?" wondered the 6 year old peering up at his mother.

"I'm afraid not buddy." answered Chuck causing his attention to aver to his father. "They would still have to remove the visions but that's easier than done. Thing would very complicated very fast for the nerdy and scary knight." he firmly stated furrowing his eyebrows.

"How complicated?" wondered Clara.

"First off…" responded Casey. "…the evil braveheart knight convinced the scary knight to release him from the coffin. You see…"

_He threatened to vanquish his daughter the green eyed maiden if he didn't do what he was told. What he told him was that his minions captured his daughter in Buymoria's market square and ordered the scary knight to betray his 2 fellow knights. He had to for his daughter's sake knowing full he didn't want to do it. What made matters worse was he was in telepathic communication with him making his say things just for his own morbid amusement. The scary knight with sword in hand escorted them to the part of the ship where the evil braveheart knight would be waiting. However, what he didn't know was that the scary knight secretly talked with the nerdy knight in order to send a magical fairy message to the trusted squire. He, along with the handsome healer, would be the ones up to the task to save the green eyed maiden._

"Did they save her grandpa?" inquired the 4 year old.

"They did baby." answered Alex causing Lexi's attention to turn from her grandfather to her mother. "However, it wouldn't be by the trusted squire or the handsome healer because they ended getting captured themselves."

Clara instantly quirks her right brow. "If not them…" she said glancing at her dad and Uncle Morgan. "…then who?" she asked shaking her head. In her mind, it can't be her uncle Chuck and Casey or Aunt Sarah for that matter because they were halfway around the world. It couldn't be her dad or her Uncle Morgan because they were captured along with Aunt Alex. Her eyes suddenly widen on the one person that is left. "Mom?" she breathed out turning her head to face her.

"Not me sweetie." grinned Ellie. The shock on her daughter's face would subsequently turn to confusion as she furrows her eyebrows at her. "It would be the jester and the older squire." she added raising both eyebrows.

"Dude!" stated S.J. His eyes bulging out if they're about to pop out of their sockets. "They know!"

"Unfortunately." grumbled Casey expressing a hardened scowl. The two most moronic people ever grace his presence our now part of Carmichael Industries. He still thinks it's all a bad dream and at any minute now he's going to wake up without those too making his life miserable. True, he's been able to endure the juvenile antics of Morgan and Chuck for so long but when it comes to them they practically take it to a whole new level he thinks to himself. So far, he's been able to restrain himself from killing those two but sooner or later he's going to be unleashed of them and the entire team won't able to stop him. His thought's concerning the matter would end when he hears Mary's voice causing to turn his head in her direction.

"With the green eyed maiden safe, what about the maiden knight and the visions?" inquired the woman known as Agent Frost.

"Yeah unc…" responded Clara still reeling by the fact that Jeff and Lester are a part of Carmichael Industries. "…what about her?"

Chuck could clearly see the concern in his niece's eyes. She knows her Aunt Sarah is doing just fine evident by the fact she's sitting across from her alive and well. In his mind, she's deeply enthralled in the story so much so she's biting her fingernails as, well as rocking back and forth with a worried look on her face. He expresses a small amused grin then answers her. "The scary knight brought them to the evil braveheart knight and that's where the maiden know would use her visions once again to battle him. He ended up falling out of an opening in the ship but that wasn't their main concern because the maiden knight dropped to the floor in absolute pain."

Devon immediately chimed in. "You see, the maiden knight had so many visions in 2 days that it caused her great pain. If she wasn't taken to the sister healer or the tiny red headed queen to have it magically removed soon she could possibly face certain death."

"What did they do?" asked Alex.

"The maiden knight was blind folded to stop her from having visions." Sarah stated.

"It would then be up to the nerdy knight to cast a magical spell that would help remove the virus vision. He was smart and concentrated using all his wizard and squire knowledge to create the one spell that ruled them all." answered Chuck. "However, there was a problem."

"What problem daddy?" S.J. wondered peering up at his father with concern in his eyes.

Casey immediately chimed in answering that question. "The nerdy knight was losing strength. He had to regain it back with the use of an amulet and he needed the sun to do it. So he ran to the top of the ship as fast as he could." responded Casey.

"I hope he makes it grandpa." Lexi retorted tightly embracing her hello kitty doll. Casey responds by simply embracing his little sugar bear in his burly arms.

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he continues on with the story. "The nerdy knight hoped so too small fry but he would suddenly come face to face with the evil braveheart knight who he thought fell out the ship. What happens next is…"

_A battle ensues with the nerdy knight fighting valiantly for the love of his wife who is in great pain. Unfortunately, the evil braveheart knight gets the upper hand ready to strike a fatal blow against the nerdy knight but the scary knight comes to the rescue. It would have been certain doom if he didn't show up with sword in hand. The two knights attempted to capture him but the coward that he is grabs a sailor on the boat using him as a shield protecting himself from being vanquished. He would push the sailor towards them giving him the opportunity to escape._

"That's when the maiden knight would chase after him and would eventually come face to face in a place where they keep the small boats." Sarah stated narrowing her eyes. "The nerdy and scary knight would quickly approach but the evil braveheart knight would cast a magical force field to keep them away."

"The two knights tried their best to break through the magical force field as the scary knight hit it with his sword. As the for nerdy knight, he used all the strength he had left to counteract their most dangerous enemy's spell. Sadly, he couldn't. All he could do was just watch and scream out the maiden knight's name." stated the long time Colonel.

"Did she use her visions even at the risk of certain death?" wondered Mary.

Sarah shook her head. "She was about to mom but she was suddenly cast with a magical sleep spell. The next thing she knows she's placed into a small boat and being rowed away from the ship. The last thing she sees before the slumber takes over is the face of her husband." she said squeezing her husband's hand.

Chuck squeezed his wife's hand back take a brief moment to lock eyes with one another. A quick flash of a comforting smile exchanged. His attention on her would inevitably focus on Clara who is continuing to bite her fingernails, as well as rock back and forth on top of the bean bag chair. "The maiden knight was gone, and he was determined to find her no matter what to the point of not eating."

"The trusted squire was very concerned for him." chimed in Morgan.

"Where did she go?" asked Lexi in a high pitched tone.

"Well sweetheart…" answered Sarah. "…the maiden knight would wake up and was shackled in a large abandoned castle. She saw the evil braveheart knight standing in front of her. Fortunately, she would secretly send a magical fairy telling the other 2 knights where she is as they talked. He told her she was going to be joining him in order to steal the visions he rightly deserved. She refuses and that's when the he cast a dark magical spell that would painfully remove the visions from her mind."

"Did they get the message from the magical fairy?" wondered S.J.

"Affirmative." grunted Casey. "The got on their horses and rode as fast as they could to the location in the outskirts of Buymoria. When they arrived with swords in hand she wasn't there. A parchment from the evil braveheart knight was left."

"What did it say unc?" wondered Ellie.

"It said…"Chuck pauses thinking about that moment. "…nice try." he firmly stated clenching his jaw.

"So where was she?" wondered Clara. The 13 year old is an all out wreck as she shoots up locking eyes with her Aunt Sarah.

Sarah and Clara never break eye contact as the blonde beauty shares with her what happened to her. "The maiden knight woke up not only in bed, but in her old living quarters in the tower. She hears a knock on her door and being cautious she retrieves her sword then heads towards her door." she answered. "She opened it to find the evil braveheart knight standing there and yet she didn't know who he was or who she was for that matter. The entire room is completely silent as they intently listen to what Sarah is sharing with the the 13 year old. "She told him he was her squire and that she had a mission for her. He showed her a small painting."

It took everything in Clara's will power to get the following words out. "What mission and what was on the small painting?"

"Not what, who." she retorted. "The mission was to vanquish the person on the small painting she didn't know and that person was…" Sarah paused for dramatic effect just for the hell of it. "…the nerdy knight." she said watching Clara's jaw drop to the floor.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: All I got to say is that was an awesome episode and judging from the preview for next week's episode we're in for a surprise on how it all ends. I hope it's a happy one without anyone dying. Jeff and Lester...now they know. Do it for country...Canada? That made me burst out laugh. Please, share your thoughts and give a review. Take care and peace out peeps!<strong>_


	44. Happily Ever After? Part 1

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, here's part 1 of the final chapter of happily ever after. I decided to break it up into two chapters instead of putting the whole things into one because I found myself putting alot more than I bargained for in. In any case, I truly enjoyed the how it all ended and I will explain my reason why in part 2 of the final chapter. With that said, her is Vs. Sarah. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Happily Ever After? Part 1**

XXX

Clara is left absolutely speechless. Her mind is totally blown at what her Aunt Sarah just revealed to her concerning how their most deadliest enemy gave orders to kill her nerdy uncle. It leaves her reeling to the point where she suddenly drops down nearly popping out the contents of the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair. She looks down at the floor all-the-while shaking her head in utter disbelief at the sheer scope of it all. As she tries to make sense of it, she lifts her head focusing her attention once again on her blonde aunt who she can see has a concerned look on her face. As a matter of fact, everyone else in the room is expressing that same concerned look towards her as she slowly scans the room starting from her Uncle Casey and ending with her parents. It's at that point, she suddenly feels a soft hand cup her right cheek from the woman sitting in front of her.

"Sweetheart…" said Ellie. "…are you okay?" she inquired leaning in attempting to lock eyes with her 13 year old daughter.

It takes a moment as the momentary bout of shock gradually wears off and before long the young teenager regains some semblance of awareness to the point where she inevitably locks eyes with her mother. She repeatedly blinks here eyes several times and after shaking her head a bit the prodigy of Ellie and Devon Woodcomb furrows her eyebrows suddenly recognizing who that particular person is. "Mom? What happened?" she asked shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"I guess you became so overwhelmed with what your Aunt Sarah told you about the evil braveheart knight ordering the miaden knight to vanquish him that it was a complete shock to your system baby." answered Ellie.

"Indeed babe." nodded Devon briefly glancing at his wife then turns his attention to his daughter. The handsome heart surgeon leans in checking his baby girl's pupil even going so far as to pull out a mini flashlight to assess her conditions. "I know it wasn't awesome to hear that pumpkin and it quite possibly left a serious brain stamp in your ever growing cranium didn't it." he added move forward a bit to shine a light in her eyes.

The young woman who figured out the bedtime story was in fact real reacts to the blinding light shined in her eyes. "So not awesome dad!" responded the feisty teenager swatting away her parents hands from her face. As much as she is considerably proud that her parents are both doctors, it's not awesome that she's suddenly become a patient that is in desperate need of treatment. "I'm fine…" she insisted looking at her parents. From her point of view, it seems like they don't believe her. "…_really _I am." the fruit of Devon's loins firmly stated.

"Are you sure kiddo?" voiced Chuck with concern on his face peering down at his beautiful young niece.

In a blink of an eye, Clara head snaps turning her head slightly off to her left giving her full attention to her tall and lanky uncle sitting in the chair next to his wife. She furrows her eyes once again narrowing her eyes at him. The scowl that appears on her face would make one John Casey very proud as she responds to him. "I said…" The 13 year old pauses briefly turning her attention to her parents then back to the brown haired storyteller. "…I'm _fine_." she emphatically stated gritting her teeth.

"She's fine." quickly retorted Chuck repeatedly nodding his head at everybody in the Grime's family room. His attention on his niece is averted to her parents who scoot back somewhat fearing their teenager. Yet, his attention on them would suddenly be turned to the gruffly sounding voice of his burly teammate.

"This kid has potential." remarked Casey under his breathe expressing a smirk afterwards. His remark caused not only Chuck to shoot a stink face towards him, but Ellie and Devon as well. "What?"

A bit of commotion ensues with Lexi and S.J. wondering with concern themselves what happened to Clara. Thankfully, Lexi's parents and grandpa assured them she's was okay as did S.J.'s mother, father, and grandmother. After things settle down, a now full alert Clara takes a quick swig of water then locks eyes once again with her blonde aunt. "Let's not waste any time. So, what happened in the maiden knight's old living quarters between her and the evil braveheart knight?"

Sarah nods never breaking eye contact with her niece-in-law as she continues on with the story. "As you recall, we left off with the heroine of the story standing face to face with the evil braveheart knight without any memory of who she was…

_As she stood there in her old living quarters with sword in hand, she listened to him as she told her that the nerdy knight was rogue. He continued to hard press the fact that she had forgotten much over the past 5 years due to a clubbing blow to the back of the head causing a substantial time gap in her memory. The blow she was told was caused by the nerdy knight who she was in a fake relationship with for a cover mission. He would hand her several parchments with all the information concerning the nerdy knight like his strengths, weaknesses,. At the same time he does that, he reaches out taking her sword from her hand. The maiden knight took all that information in that was told to her and then stood there in front of him for a brief moment. He would ask her if she had any question to which she replied only one. She questioned the believability of the story being given to her to the point where a battle suddenly ensued to where the maiden knight retrieved her sword from her supposed squire but unfortunately it would not be used. You see, he ensuing battle would end up having the evil braveheart knight thrown out her tower window._

"Cool!" hollered S.J. The wide eyed 6 year old takes a bite of pizza as he continues to listen to the story.

"Yay! She beat up that big fat meanie poopy stinky head!" loudly proclaimed little Lexi. The dislike of the evil braveheart knight aka Quinn evident by huge adorable smile she's expressing on her face. A smile that is so contagious it puts a smile on everyone's face including her burly grandfather.

Alex's attention on her daughter would instantly turn to Sarah once again who raises a seemingly pertinent question on her mind. "Did the maiden knight seek out the nerdy knight?"

Sarah nodded knowing she would reveal the other part of the story to the kids a bit later. "Yes she did."

"Unfortunately…" interjected Chuck continuing on with the story. "…the nerdy knight along with the trusted squire and scary knight didn't know that. The nerdy knight didn't want to sit around his living quarters and just wait knowing not only the maiden knight was still out there, but the evil braveheart knight as well." he explained.

"What did he do unc?" wondered Clara quirking her right brow.

"He, the scary knight, and the trusted squire would go on a mission to secretly enter the DARPA Kingdom where the nerdy knight knew the evil braveheart knight would go in order to steal a magical orb with visions." answered Casey eyeing the 13 year old sitting slightly off to his right. The Colonel of the United States Air force would then take a sip from his glass of scotch essentially feeling the soothing burn of his favorite liquid running down his gullet.

Upon saying that, Morgan instantly nodded immediately chiming in his thoughts into the mix. "Yup, they were about to head out on the mission when they received quite a surprise as they opened the door." he said glancing at his best friend's wife.

"The maiden knight I presume." stated matriarch of the Bartowski family.

"You presume right mom." retorted Sarah pointing at her. "She was pretty banged up when she stepped through their living quarters. Luckily, the handsome healer and his wife arrived to mend her wounds."

"I bet the maiden knight was glad she was glad to be back at home right mommy?" S.J. said peering up at his mother with pizza in hand.

The proud mother of a 6 year old son peers down beaming with joy at her son. Unfortunately, she would have to deliver the bad news to him concerning the circumstance of why she came back. "Yes baby she did, but there's was one problem though."

Instantly, a clear and audible groan is heard. All eyes fall on the source, Clara. The occupants within the room witness her roll her eyes in response to what Sarah said. After shaking her head she pipes expressing her opinion on the matter. "Just once, can't there not be any problems going on. Dude, it's just so not awesome with a capital A."

"I can't argue with that Clara but it wouldn't be an awesome story to tell without it don't you think?" grinned the blonde mother of 6 year old son. Sarah witnesses her niece-in-law shrug her shoulders and then continues on with the story. "Anyways, the problem was the evil braveheart knight wasn't vanquished when he was thrown out of the tower window." she explained.

"Dude! That stinks!" responded S.J. furrowing his eyebrows in disdain.

"Yeah dude, that stinks." repeated Lexi copying the 6 year old's facial expression.

"How did he survive falling out of tower?" inquired Ellie with vapid curiosity.

"The maiden knight actually saved him." replied Sarah. It's at that point, a "you've got to be kidding me" look is directed towards her from all 3 kids. It's a look that causes her to further explain why because if she doesn't Clara may very well suffer an aneurism. "She didn't want to but she had a tight grip on his sash that was wrapped around his cloak. While he hung there dangling high off the ground, she asked him once again what happened to her and she would get a chance to find out after the evil braveheart knight agreed to her demands. Of course he had no choice in the matter."

"Indeed." responded Devon raising both eyebrows.

"What did the evil braveheart knight do to prove he was telling the truth?" Mary inquired.

All eyes and ears are on Sarah as they listen intently on what she is about to say, especially her husband Chuck. "He gave the maiden knight a small magical orb that showed a specific even of the past involving her mission that involved her meeting with the nerdy knight for the first time." She pauses vividly recalling that particular moment. The one thing that sticks out in her mind is how Quinn comforted her after hearing about the deaths of Graham and her former partner Bryce. The thought of his somewhat bloodied hand on her left shoulder as he tells her that her husband needed to be stopped causes her to cringe a bit but she quickly recovers to continue on with the story. "Anyways, the maiden knight would be welcomed home with open arms but unbeknownst to them she would be telepathically linked to the evil braveheart knight."

"So, the maiden knight was pretending to be happy in front of everybody including the nerdy knight." questioned the 13 year old.

"Afraid so sweetie." retorted the blonde beauty. "The evil braveheart knight sent her on a mission and as far as anyone knew, the maiden knight seemed like her old self. Unfortunately, the nerdy knight would become considerably suspicious that the woman he loves that was capture was the same woman that escaped and returned to him." she added turning her attention to her husband.

XXX

_The nerdy knight was indeed growing suspicious that the maiden knight was somehow different after returning from such a harrowing ordeal. There were certain tell tale signs that he would noticed but before acting upon them he would seek advice from the trusted squire. The advice he gave him would be to relax the maiden knight by giving her a massage and he did but unfortunately it didn't work. That's when he noticed one particular tell tale sign that deeply concerned him._

"What Uncle Chuck?" wondered little Lexi tightly embracing her hello kitty doll.

"Well small fry…" answered Chuck. "…when they slumbered together in their bed she pulled her feet away from his. She never did that. Her feet always got cold at night and the nerdy knight would put his on top of hers to keep her warm. He would share his concerns with the his sister the healer." explained the brown haired storyteller. "He also shared that the visions needed to be destroyed because he came close to losing not only his best friend the trusted squire, but his wife as well." he added.

"He did." nodded Ellie expressing a soft smile towards her little brother. "The sister healer simply chalked it up to just being her first night back and simply adjusting her way back to a normal life with her husband."

"That would sound like a reasonable explanation to me." said Alex shrugging her shoulders.

"What the nerdy knight and his healer sister didn't know was…" chimed in Sarah getting the attention of Ellie and Chuck. "…the maiden knight was armed with a dagger and secretly heard the conversation between the two of them. A dagger that she kept hidden from the nerdy knight while he was trying to give her a relaxing message." The mere mention of a hidden dagger causes Chuck's eyes to widen, which Sarah clearly notices. She comforts him with unfortunate tidbit by squeezing his hand. Her attention on him inevitably turns to everyone else in the room but mainly her sister-in-law an husband. "As she was listening, the evil braveheart knight was telepathically talking with her."

"What was he telling her or possibly ordering her to do?" wondered Mary quirking her right brow.

"What else mom, find the magical orb that nerdy knight possesses so the braveheart knight could be able to cast a spell to contain the visions within from the DAPRA kingdom." the former C.I.A. agent responded.

"So I'm guessing they all went to the DARPA kingdom not knowing the maiden knight was going to betray them." stated the spitting imaged of Ellie Woodcomb.

"You're right on the money." Morgan chimed in giving a nod to the 13 year old. "Upon secretly entering a section of the kingdom, the nerdy knight cast a magical sleep spell that caused a number of wizards working in that section to slumber. Afterwards, a series of events would have the nerdy and scary knight along with the trusted squire witness the maiden knight go all Trinity from the Matrix on the kingdom guards much to their amazement…" he said glancing at Sarah raising both eyebrows. "…they would find themselves magically walking through a wall into a hidden white chamber."

"Affirmative." grunted Casey. "It's in that white chamber the nerdy knight cast a spell that would capture the visions within the magical orb that he now possessed or so he thought. It turned out the maiden knight would possess them and that's when the maiden knight struck capturing the trusted squire completely off guard and holding a dagger to his neck." the burly grandfather added causing the eyes of those within the room to widen like saucers.

Chuck nodded at his hulking teammate. "You're right big guy. You see, a tense standoff ensued to where the nerdy and scary knight dropped their swords. When they did, the maiden knight released the trusted squire from her clutches, drew her sword, and pointed it at the nerdy knight."

"What did the nerdy knight do daddy?" wondered S.J. leaning forward to look at his father.

A soft grin is expressed towards his son as he answers his query. "Well son, what else could he do but talk to her. It's what he does best or so he thought. What he said was…"

"_**Sarah what are you doing?" asked Chuck in confused disbelief.**_

_**The blonde beauty tightly grips the gun in her hand. "Now I have the intersect, and you can't destroy it. You can't hurt anybody else with it." she firmly stated looking at all three men standing side by side.**_

"_**Baby…" he paused in disbelief. What is she doing he thinks to himself. This can't be happening. "…what are you talking about?"**_

"_**Quinn told me tell me the truth."**_

"_**Quinn's not dead!" responded Morgan in absolute astonishment He shakes his head briefly turning his attention to Casey standing in several feet away to his right.**_

"_**I know about you. I know what you've done. All of you. I know everything." said Sarah. Her gun trained on the man she thinks is a rogue spy.**_

"_**I don't know what's happening with you now. Whatever he told you…" responded Chuck slowly moving forward towards Sarah. His hands are both up in the air attempting to not make any sudden movement that would have him not end up shot by his own wife. "…is a lie." he firmly stated. Chuck continues to slowly make his way forward with both hands in front of him. "The intersect, it's damaged your memory. The Sarah I know…" He briefly pauses locking eyes with Sarah never breaking eye contact with her. To him, there is a sense of uncertainty not only seen in her eyes but by the way she's holding the gun in her hand. He knows he must try to get throught to her. "…would never do something like this. Please, it's me. It's your Chuck." In that moment, he reaches up placing his hand on the gun Sarah is holding. He pushes it down and away from all-the-while never breaking eye contact with her. The look of uncertainty can certainly be seen in her eyes. He knows a part of his Sarah is still there…somewhere. He places his hand on the left side of her hip and as he looks deeps into her beautiful blue eyes a hint of smile emerges on his lips.**_

"That's when the maiden knight hit him and then escaped with the magical orb with the visions. It didn't make any sense to the nerdy knight." Morgan said glancing at Sarah who he sees intertwining her left with his right while continuing to hold hands. "What happened next, they did not prepare for." the bearded man added.

"What happened daddy?" asked the curious 4 year old.

In that instance, it's Sarah who chimes in on that particular part of the story. "What happened sweetheart is the evil braveheart knight told her to destroy the 3 knights by summoning a large fireball. She hesitated, so he did it himself."

"What a giant douche." responded Clara shaking her head. The 13 year old's attention on her blonde aunt would be averted to her nerdy uncle. "You know, something tells me they survived unc." she added raising both eyebrows.

"Indeed they did and with the knowledge he knew that his maiden knight never returned home thanks to the influence of the evil bravheart knight . Unfortunately, much to the maiden and evil braveheart knight's chagrin the magical orb that she took from the nerdy knight did not contain the visions. He switched orbs on the maiden knight." retorted the leader of Carmichael Industries.

"Awesome!" hollered Lexi and S.J. simultaneously.

A grin is expressed on Sarah's lips on her husbands triumphant attempt at procuring the intersect glasses away from her without even knowing. She's truly thankful he hasn't honed pick pocketing skills and made it part of his repertoire. That's her job and it one of the reasons they make such an absolute perfect team. As she turns to face him, the happily married woman is proud that he's become such a masterful spy doing it his way and not by the conventional means that strips your identity away. "Yeah, he did and she would find out later after meeting face to face with the evil braveheart knight. After getting off her horse the maiden knight quickly approached and punched him in the face."

"Whoa. That's awesome sis." smiled the heart surgeon. "May I ask why just out of curiosity sake?" inquired Devon quirking his right brow.

"She felt like bro." answered Sarah.

"I would have done it too and whole lot more." responded Clara balling up her right fist and punching her left palm.

The parents of Clara Woodcomb quirk their eyebrows turning their attention towards their 13 young daughter showing concern in their eyes. True, their young girl isn't one for aggression and all out violence but after she found out the bedtime story is real they can't help but be worried that she may end up becoming like their long time neighbor Casey. A man who they notice is once again smirking, which deeply concerns the both of them. Their attention on the hulking man sitting in the barco lounger would inevitably turn to Alex piping up with a question of her own.

"So, what was the nerdy knight's next plan of action Chuckles?" wondered Alex.

"The next plan of action was to save his sister the healer from the maiden knight." the brown haired man replied glancing at his wife. The eyes of all 3 kids widen, especially Clara knowing her mother was taken hostage by her Aunt Sarah.

XXX

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J. inevitably devouring last remnants of crust from his pizza.

"Did she hurt the nerdy knight's sister?" wondered Lexi clutching her hello kitty closely to her.

"No she didn't little one." answered Ellie. The eldest Bartowski sibling look softly into the daughter of Morgan and Alex's eyes as she continues on with that part of the story. You see…"

_The nerdy knight sent a magical fairy message to his sister the healer but spoke with the maiden knight. She told him to bring the magical orb that contained the visions or harm would come to her. He would arrive where the maiden knight was holding his sister but without the magical orb in hand. His answer caused her to raise her sword and pointed it at him. The nerdy knight would quickly tell the maiden knight he knows where he kept it and that he would take them there. Unfortunately, the maiden knight did not trust him so he told the nerdy knight to ride his horse to take her there while she following along with the sister healer in clutches riding a horse drawn carriage. He agreed but what the nerdy knight didn't know was his sister was going to take action and risk her own life to not only disarm the maiden knight, but knock her out as well._

"What did she do Ellie?" wondered Mary expressing concern on her face knowing this is the first time she's hearing this.

"She crashed the horse drawn carriage." responded Chuck raising both eyebrows at his mother. A look of absolute astonishment is expressed in the eyes of Agent Frost.

"Did she get hurt?" inquired Alex.

"Negative. She sent a magical fairy message to the scary knight telling her she was okay. However, the nerdy knight took the unconscious body of the maiden knight and quickly rode off as fast as he could taking her somewhere that could help her remember." gruffly stated Casey.

"To where?" wondered the 13 year old who has suffered a plethora of emotions over the course of the bedtime story being shared.

"The maiden knight's dream cottage." answered Chuck briefly glancing at his wife. His attention on her would avert to Clara as he shares with her what happened. "When the maiden knight woke up…"

"_**Hey…" He pauses for brief moment watching his wife slowly regains her bearings as she sits upright in the chair she's tied to. The two of them are in a semi-lit area of the house with rays of the moonlight shining through the curtains somewhat illuminating the room within. Chuck knows it's a long shot but it's a long shot he's will to take to in an effort to possibly help regain her memory back. "…I know you don't remember me. I thought you may remember this…" he said briefly looking around then turning his attention back to Sarah. "…our dream home." The concern husband sits across from her considerably hopeful as he attempts to bring back the old Sarah. The woman he loves with all his heart. "The one you once told me that you wanted." he added struggling to get the words out of his mouth.**_

"_**Our relationship was a cover, Bartowski." retorted Sarah. Her eyes locked onto his never breaking eye contact. "It always has been. You were just an assignment."**_

_**For Chuck, the last 5 words stung him greatly at the core of his heart. Yet, he pushed forward knowing that a part of his Sarah is still there. Its just a matter of finding it and once he does, he'll be able to bring her back to the woman he knows her to be. The woman he fell in love with and still is in love with. "No, I was an assignment. Then you fell in love with me." he retorted back furrowing his eyebrows at her. "I know that sounds crazy. If I didn't known any better I'd think it was crazy too but the fact remains you fell for me Sarah. You did." he softly breathe out.**_

"_**My job was to make you think I feel something that's way too fast. And lie." she replied The response cold and calculated.**_

_**A somewhat amused chuckle is expressed by the determined husband. "Actually, you're not as great a liar as you think you are." he retorted. "It's true, okay." Chuck pauses as he takes a moment to search for the right words. It's difficult as all his thoughts are jumbled into one chaotic mess. He then makes the decision to just speak from the heart. "Our first kiss, not our first over kiss but our real first kiss…" He breaks eye contact with as he takes a moment to share that wonderful memory with her. "…was when we were trying to diffuse a bomb. We thought we were going to die. I closed my eyes and then I felt you grabbed me and kissed me. You…kissed…me. And then there as a lot of pretending that it didn't happen. The awkward back and forth. Even dating other people." One memory after another flood his memory banks. "One day when I was sure that you could never love a nerd like me. You came over and I asked you if you loved me." Instantly, the overwhelming emotion he feels is just too great for him to bear. His voice breaks as she struggles to get the words out all-the-while tears are sliding down the sides of cheeks. "And you Sarah Walker, said yes. And when I asked you to marry me, you didn't have to say yes because we both knew we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. So please, "…remember this house. The red door and the family we were going to raise together. And remember me." The amount of emotion he's feeling pours out from within heart and soul. "If you remember me, then you'll remember…" he briefly pauses because he's getting choked up. "…that a nerdy guy like me who works at the Buy More could make you happy. So I'm giving a choice right here right now. It's up to you." he said leaning forward in order to untie her from the chair she's sitting in. "You can either take a chance on me and we can start over or you can take these glasses that you came for and never see me again." he stated placing it on the table next to him then standing up.**_

_**Sarah stands up seemingly affected at what he said. She sees the genuine emotion being expressed by him. "This is real. You really love me?"**_

_**Chuck struggles to get the following 4 words out as he's all choked up with emotion. It's an outpouring of emotions the likes of which he has never experienced until now standing in front of the woman he loves. "With all my heart."**_

"_**I'm sorry…" she softly responded. "…I did my job too well. I have a mission to finish. I need those glasses."**_

"That when she huh…" sniffed Chuck taking a moment to wipe the tears away from his eyes using the long sleeve of his shirt. "…tried to take the magical orb away from the nerdy knight. It would lead to the maiden knight fighting the nerdy knight."

At this point, there's not a dry eye in the Grimes family room as everyone…I mean everyone is moved to tears. For the harden former NSA agent, even he couldn't be able withstand the barrage of emotional impact to where he succumbed to shedding a few small tears whereas everyone else balled their eyes out. It would take a considerable amount of effort on Clara's part to pull herself together just enough to ask a question before tears would flow out again. "Did he fight her back unc?"

Chuck simply shook his head in response and that's when Sarah chimed in. Unfortunately, she is a complete mess evident by the mascara running down her cheeks. It takes a moment for her to pull herself together and then shares what happened next. "He didn't Clara because he told her he never was going to fight her. She tried but he wouldn't fight the maiden knight. It wasn't until that she raised her sword ready to strike a fatal blow that she saw it. Her and the nerdy knight's name carved on the frame of their dream cottage."

"What happened? Did the maiden knight remember?" inquired a visibly emotional Mary wiping way the tears with a handful of tissues in her hand.

"Yes…" nodded Chuck take a deep breathe and quickly letting it out. "…she did." he added glancing at his wife. She is in the middle of away the hanging snot boogers coming out of their son's nose. His attention on her is averted to Ellie who expresses a incoherent sentence that he can't quite understand causing him to make a request to his older sister. "Could you repeat that sis."

"I said…" she repeated taking a moment to blow her nose into several tissues provided by her husband. "…did she kiss him?" wondered the overly emotional older sibling.

"Yeah dude, did they?" chimed in Alexis being comforted by her grandpa.

"I'm afraid not." replied the brown haired storyteller. "The reason they didn't was because the evil braveheart knight showed up taking the magical orb from the maiden knight. The good news was that the maiden knight finally found out that he lied to her but the bad news was that he tried to vanquish her by throwing a dagger at her."

"So not awesome. I really hate this dude." angrily stated Clara wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Thankfully, the nerdy knight saved her and lucky for him he was wearing magical armor that protected him from being hit with anything sharp like a dagger, spear, sword or whatever." retorted Sarah. "The evil braveheart knight escaped and so would the maiden knight after the nerdy knight told her to leave because the tiny red headed queen's knights would be coming for her."

"Dude. So what happened next?" wondered a wide eyed S.J.

"The scary knight arrived with the tiny red headed queen's knights in tow. The nerdy knight was found a bit bloody and injured, but albeit alive." gruffly answered the proud marine.

"So the maiden knight just disappeared?" Alex stated wiping her nose with some tissue provided by her bearded husband.

"That's what the nerdy knight thought when he returned to the sister and the handsome healer's living quarters." chimed in Devon comforting his wife and daughter. It was not awesome seeing his brother-in-law in so much pain both emotionally and physically." he said as all eyes who know the real story fall on Chuck who can't help but think about that that unfortunate night.

XXX

"She didn't exactly disappear." responded Casey. "You see…"

_The maiden knight quickly returned to her living quarters in order to pack all her belongings in a large satchel. She didn't waste any time as she put what she really needed in it. It was then that she hears the sounds of her door open and sees the scary knight entering her living quarters causing her to raise her dagger tightly gripped in her right hand. He wasn't there to fight her. He asked her what he remembers about him and she answered with his reputation for being unfriendly, unforgiving, and most certainly unquestioning about his orders. The scary knight responded by saying the same can be said for her, which is why they never got along. She wanted to know if they never got along then why was he there. He told her that the nerdy knight made them both soft and then told her that the tiny red headed queen had a mission for him and him alone. Before he left he told her that they not only changed to the point of becoming friend, but he left a parting gift for her to view._

"What was it?" wondered Morgan wiping the remnants of snot from his beard with his tissue_. _

"It was a magical orb containing all the reports she made concerning the nerdy knight. Each one showing how much she was personally, mentally and emotionally affected to the point where the last one she watched she said that she loved him." Sarah said with smile turning to face her husband who picked the wrong time to blow his nose.

"That's so sweet." responded Ellie shedding tears once again.

"So did she regain her memory after watching it unc?" asked Clara who suddenly sees the expression on her nerdy uncle's face. It causes her to briefly toss her head back in sheer frustration as she returns her attention back to him. "For crying out loud what happened?"

The happily married man answers his niece. "The maiden knight would return to see him as he was making his way back to his living quarters and…

"_**Chuck." called out Sarah.**_

_**The sound of his wife's voice caused all the pain he's feeling to momentarily go away. He slowly turns around to see Sarah standing across the courtyard just beyond the fountain. "Sarah." he breathe out. As much pain as he is in, he makes his way towards her inevitably stopping a foot away from her.**_

"_**I just wanted to tell you I believe you." she stated. "I believe everything you told me about us…" She sees a smile expressed on his face after saying that. Unfortunately, it would gradually fade. "…but truth is I don't feel it. Everything you told me about us in the story…I don't feel it." she explain with tears welling up in her eyes.**_

_**The impact of those words are considered the most painful. It causes him to hold his breathe. As much as he is pain physically after being attacked by her, the emotional pain is far worse coming from her own mouth is far greater than she'll ever know. He finally exhales letting only one word. "Right." he replies breaking eye contact with her. To look her in her eyes, is hard enough as it is knowing she is about to leave and be gone from his life for God knows how long. Days? Months? Years? Forever? "Right, of course. I don't know what I was expecting. What are you doing here then?"**_

_**It's hard to look Chuck in the eyes as she responds to him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened today. Most of all I wanted to say goodbye."**_

_**The man who is already in enough as it is, steels himself and peers back up locking eyes with her once again how painful it is for him to watch her leave. "Where are you going?"**_

"_**Quinn took away my life." she retorted. "And I have to, well I have to find him." Sarah pauses and says one more thing before she leaves. "Goodbye."**_

_**It's something he doesn't want to say but for him it's a choice that is completely out of his hands. He knows he can't stop her in the condition he's in. His world as he knows it is forever crumbled around him with that one word to its uttermost core. He struggles with every fiber in his being to say it knowing that once he does, he will never see her again. "Goodbye."**_

"And with that, the maiden knight left." Sarah said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT HER TO GO!" screamed Lexi with tears in her eyes. She pushes herself off of her grandpa clutching her hello kitty doll and runs/climbs into the awaiting arms of her mother and father who scoop her up embracing her tightly. It's deeply saddening to witness so much so that Casey can't help but expressing a resounding angry grunt as he narrows his eyes at the man responsible for causing his granddaughter to endure such painful sadness.

"Bartowski." growled a seemingly emotional former NSA agent.

Chuck fears that his life may be cut short as his attention on him would instantly turns to Lexi who is balling uncontrollably. It causes him to react by quickly standing up, turns around, and side steps his way past his wife, son, and mother to where he makes a sharp left scooting his way in front of the Grimes family mainly Lexi. He lowers himself on the coffee table and then reaches over gently holding his best friend's daughter. "I'm sorry I made you sad small fry. I know. Shhhh. It's ok." he softly said rubbing her back as her parents and Casey watch on. "I forgot to tell you something."

Lexi rubs her eyes and responds. "What?" sniffed the 4 year old peering up at Chuck. A frown expressed on her face that just breaks his heart.

"The maiden knight comes back." he softly said. Apparently, that's all it took for a heartbroken 4 year old to get over the maiden knight leaving as she beamed with joy flashing an adorable smile up at him. Chuck smiles back as he peers down at his best friend's daughter. "So are we cool? Still buds?"

"You got it dude." she giggled giving two thumbs up to the former nerd herd leader.

Her response would warrant a big but gentle bear hug from him and then returned her to the waiting arms of her parents. In his mind, he dodge a bullet there big time and judging by the smile on his burly teammate's face he avoided the threat of bodily harm. It's at this point, Chuck stands up and announces to everyone in the room a much needed short break is sorely need to which all wholeheartedly agree.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: So what do you think? Please review and give me your thoughts! I will post the final chapter of Happily Ever After part 2 soon. Stay tuned!<em>**


	45. Happily Ever After? Part 2

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, here's part 2 of the final chapter of happily ever after and after some careful consideration I'm doing another chapter to wrap it all up. I know it's cruel but I decided I want to give you an ending in this particular chapter leaving you with a cliffhanger of my one. I apologize ahead of time so don't angry messages to me. In any case, I truly enjoyed the how it all ended and again I will explain my reason why in very last chapter. With that said, her is Vs. Sarah. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Happily Ever After? Part 2**

XXX

A total of 10 minutes pass by for the much needed break they needed after a truly emotional rollercoaster in which Chuck shared how he wasn't able to get the old Sarah back. She ended up leaving to go after Qunin. Granted, it would have taken 5 minutes and the break would be over but all the ladies including Lexi for some reason wanted to join in sprucing themselves up because the tears they shed ruined their makeup. Of course, the men and one young 6 year old sit patiently in their spots waiting for them to return but unfortunately patience isn't something that S.J. has an abundance of.

"Mommy! Where are you guys!" hollered the impatient young man sitting in the middle of the couch from the family room. "Hurry up! I want to know how the story ends before I die!" he firmly stated looking at up at the ceiling.

"They'll be here little man. Trust me…" Devon stated getting the melodramatic 6 year old's attention. "…it's going to be awesome." he added flashing a smile.

"You know…" Morgan chimed in looking around the room at his male compares. "…if we had a remote control like in the Adam Sandler movie Click, we could just press fast forward and they'll already be out here." he said raising both eyebrows.

"True Morg, but with great power comes great responsibility." Chuck retorted with a nod.

"Isn't that from Spider-Man?" question the bearded man quirking his right brow.

"In this case it applies buddy. Do you remember the lesson Sandler's character learned?" The brown haired storyteller clearly can tell his bosom buddy is at a loss so he answers for him. "Don't skip through the hard parts of life because you'll ending up missing out on the moments that are truly meaningful."

"Roger that." grunted Casey. The former NSA agent suddenly witnesses 2 pairs of eyes looking in his direction. It's a mixture of bewilderment and confusion because he knows that even though conversations between the two numb nuts involving movies and tv irritate him to no end they're far better than one's involving what type of sandwich to take on a deserted island. "What? Bartowski's right…" he gruffly said. "…for once." he added with a smirk turning his attention to Chuck.

The smile on his face inevitably falls flat knowing he once again receive a back handed compliment from a man that he considered in the past emotionally constipated. He still is but Getrude Verbanski is helping him brings those emotions to the surface in her on way of course. The leader of Carmichael industries is about to respond when he spots just off to his left from his peripheral vision the ladies returning to the family room causing S.J. to acknowledge their presence in his own way. "Finally!" he bellowed throwing his hands in the air.

"Take a chill pill snotrocket." responded Clara plopping herself down on the Jabba the Hutt bean bag chair. As she says that, the wives and grandmother make themselves comfortable while Lexi is once again scooped up and cradled in Casey's massive arms. Her attention on them would be averted to the blonde woman who knows the answer to where she went to after she said goodbye to her nerdy uncle. "So Aunt Sarah, how long was the maiden knight gone and where did she go?"

"Well Clara…" answered the blonde beauty. "…she was gone for at least 2 weeks. In those 2 weeks she tracked the evil braveheart knight and she would come face to face with the man who stole her memories away from her while flying on a magic carpet. Unfortunately, things didn't quite go the way she wanted as a sword battle that ensued between not him but several of his henchmen would have her end up falling down from the heavens above. " the happily married woman added.

"Oh snap!" responded S.J.

"How did she save herself babe?" wondered Chuck quirking his right brow.

"She cast a magical spell that allowed her to float safely to the waters below. As if she had a parachute strapped to her." she answered raising both eyebrows. "So what did the nerdy knight do during those 2 weeks since she was gone?" inquired the former C.I.A. to her husband.

"He…"

The happily married man didn't have a chance to respond as his older sister immediately interjected. "He didn't get out of bed."

"All right." said Chuck glancing at his wife.

"Wallowed in self pity." Devon stated.

Chuck quirks his right brow at his brother-in-law. "Come on now."

"Don't forget, he was depressed." interjected the bearded one.

"Dude, seriously?" he retorted shaking his head. All he could do is look at his best friend, older sister, and brother-in-law for throwing him under the bus like that. He certainly wasn't amused by it although Clara is who he witnesses attempting to keep herself from busting out laughing. As much as he wanted to say something, he opted not to and just continue on with the story inevitably turning his attention to his wife. Of course, he did have it coming to him after he threw his wife under the bus for stupidly blurting out that she hooked up with Shaw in front of everybody. "Yes, the nerdy knight _may_ have done that but they ended up pushing him to getting back the maiden knight and he did. You see…"

_The nerdy knight's mission was to find the maiden knight and before he set out to do so received sage advice from his sister and handsome healer, as well as the trusted squire. Yet, something weighed on his mind. He didn't know which version of himself to show her but it would be his sister who told him to be the guy she fell in love with. The trusted squire, on the other hand, told him to give her one magical kiss and that would have all her memories return. He considered the advice being given to him and after careful consideration he ended up asking the two squires who had experiencing tracking, not in a good way mind you, fair maidens, especially one who didn't want to be found…the jester and older squire. To his surprise, they were surprisingly helpful as they used a magical mirror contacting other squires from other kingdoms in order to locate the maiden knight. They did._

"Where was she unc?" wondered the teenager.

"In the market square…" answered Sarah. "…in search of the nerdy knight." she added glancing at her husband expressing a grin.

"Oh snap!" hollered S.J.

"What happened when he saw her Uncle Chuck?" inquired the 4 year old cradled comfortably in her grandfather's arms.

Chuck averted his attention to his best friend's daughter answering her query. "Well small fry, it seemed as if everything around him was a blur except for the maiden knight who he stood in front of after not seeing her for 2 weeks. His pulse was racing, his heart was pounding…" he says reaching up placing his left hand on his chest. "…and I'm pretty sure he was about to pass out walking over to her but thankfully that didn't happen." he grinned glancing at his wife who grinned back at him.

"Why was she there sweetheart?" inquired the matriarch of the Bartowski family.

"She was there mom…" interjected the blonde goddess. "…because she needed the nerdy knight's skills as a highly skilled wizard to locate a bad guy who had in his possession a 2nd orb that if combined with 2 others would magically create very powerful visions. He agreed to help and after searching the magical mirror using his highly skilled wizard powers he was able to locate him. She was about to leave for a mission but the nerdy knight and the trusted squire convinced her to let them come along. The maiden knight would agree to it if he carried a sword and he did."

"It was the scary knight's sword." growled the proud marine.

"Whoa. Not awesome to hold another man's sword bro." Devon responded who quickly realized the double meaning behind it.

After getting blank stares and a few head shakes, the former NSA agent's daughter pipes up. "By the way, where was the scary knight?" she wondered glancing at her father.

"He went to the tiny red headed queen's kingdom to meet with her in her throne room Alex. She ordered him to be the scary knight he used to be but much more ruthless in order to vanquish the evil braveheart knight once and for all." explained Casey. "In order to do that, he couldn't have any distractions whatsoever."

"So that is why the green eyed maiden was never able to get any magical fairy messages from her father." questioned Mrs. Grimes.

Casey simply nodded in response. His attention on his only daughter, would inevitably turn to the 6 year old son of Chuck Bartowski. "Where did they go?" he asked with wide eyed curiosity.

"I got this." chimed in Morgan looking directly at S.J. "They went to a far away land that let's just say David Hasselhoff would be very popular in music wise." he added raising both eyebrows.

"Who?" said Clara quirking her right brow.

Morgan immediately turns his head towards his best friend's niece. "David…you know The Hoff. Michael Knight, a talking black T top, K.I.T.T., super pursuit mode, one of the best tv series in the 80's. One man can make a difference." he quickly spouted off. Clara, like many other times before, gave her bearded uncle a blank stare. He would attempt to explain further but after hearing a threatening grunt from his father-in-law he moved on with much haste. "Anyhoo, the trusted squire and 2 knights would venture off on a magic carpet to that far away land. It was there, they would track the bad guy to a tavern."

"Not just any tavern." interjected Chuck. "It was a tavern that was very similar to the one where the nerdy knight took the maiden knight on their first date. He quickly told her about it pointing out that the tavern basically had the same minstrels playing music." the brown haired man explained.

"Did she remember little brother?" inquired Ellie hearing this for the very first time.

"Unfortunately, no sis." Sarah answered her sister-in-law's question instead of Chuck. "For her…"

_The maiden knight's focus was solely on the mission at hand but he would try his best to share the memories he had of her but to no avail. Undaunted, he would try again when the bad guy would be at a cotillion where fair maidens and knights danced with each other. As they stood on the dance floor looking across at the intended target, the maiden knight told the nerdy knight she needed to get closer in order to hear what he was saying. In order to do that, she needed to dance with someone and lucky for her the nerdy knight was that man. He told her that she was the one who taught him to dance and while they were on the dance floor getting closer to the bad, he hoped it would spark a memory because they danced together during a past mission that involved the Russian Consulate within the Kingdom of Buymoria._

"Did she remember Auntie Sarah?" asked Lexi with seemingly endless energy.

"No baby…" replied Sarah "…but the next place they went to did trigger a memory, sort of." she added. All 3 kids and much of the adult's eyes widen within the room as they are totally transfixed at what she just revealed.

XXX

"Wow, that must have made the nerdy knight happy." Alex responded glancing at Chuck.

"Hopeful anxiousness is more like Alex." retorted the leader of Carmichael Industries. "This is how it went down…"

_The bad guy would inevitably take his leave from the where the dance was happening and would make his way to a tavern that served meat on a stick. Though not the actual tavern, it's a similar tavern that the maiden knight performed her duties as a serving wench at. It was there where the nerdy and maiden knight would be in disguise wearing the uniform that all maidens and squires were required to wear. Needless to say, when they step out from the back room wearing the uniforms the maiden knight wasn't thrilled about it._

"_**It's disgusting." Sarah glances to her right suddenly aware that Chuck is checking out the outfit she's wearing. "What, what is it?"**_

_**In that moment, the sudden rush of nostalgia hits him like a crashing wave. The Weinerlicious uniform she wore as a cover when she first started out her assignment to protect him. Yet, the nostalgia he feels is fore purely selfish reasons and doesn't want to push that particular memory on to her and have it suddenly deflected back to him. "Nothing, nothing at all." he answered stepping forward with a wry smile. **_

"_**Good boy Chuck…" encouraged Morgan in Chuck's earpiece. "…play it cool."**_

_**As Chuck wipes down the nearest table to him while keeping tabs on Renny across the room, he turns around heading back to the front counter where Sarah is currently behind. "Must be running late. We have to do some waiting around." she said moving cups around.**_

"_**Sarah what are you doing?" he asked keenly observing the blonde woman moving restaurant items around.**_

"_**They're in the wrong order." she retorted correctly placing the items on the counter in question in their correct places. **_

_**How does she know? This place, could it have sparked a memory being in this place behind the counter and wearing the uniform he thinks to himself. "What?"**_

"_**Well…" The agent with no memory continues to move around inventory as if she's done it before. "…it's not how it should be." she added with utmost certainty.**_

_**A glimmer of hope is seen in Chuck's eyes. The possibility of a memory, any memory for that matter, concerning her cover job at the Weinerlicious in Burbank sparks the fire within his already battered and bruised heart. "You know this place?" he softly breathed out.**_

"_**No…" she said staring momentarily at the stacked cups off to her right. "…I don't." the blonde beauty added turning her head facing Chuck.**_

"_**No, Sarah it's okay. It's actually important." he quickly said with sense of excitement in the tone of his voice. It could possibly be the spark that helps Sarah remember he thinks to himself standing there across the counter from her. "You used to work here. Not here in Berlin…" he explained nearly jumping out of skin with anticipation that she remembers something. "…but the Weinerlicious in Burbank. It was your first cover job. Come on, you can remember. Please, please try." he firmly pleaded in an attempt to encourage her every step of the way.**_

"Did she remember anything daddy?" wondered S.J. peering up at his mother.

"She wouldn't get the chance baby…" Sarah answered peering down at her precious little boy. "…because the evil braveheart knight showed up with his minions. He drew his sword ready for battle." she said with both eyebrows raised.

"So not awesome on an epic scale dude. I really hate that guy." responded Clara furrowing here eyebrows as she shakes her head.

"You're not the only one Clare Bear." retorted the former nerd herd leader. His attention on her would inevitably turn to everyone else in the room. "Anyways, he captured the trusted squire taking him hostage but luckily he would escape later on. In any case, if that wasn't bad enough he vanquished the bad guy taking the 2nd orb for himself. Things were going from bad to worse." explained Chuck.

"How worse could it even get son?" wondered Mary quirking her right brow with concern in her eyes.

Casey instantly sounded off a grunt. "Do you remember the sword the nerdy knight took with him. Well, it yielded a mystical power in which if pointed at a target it shoots lightning out of it."

"Kinda like the old cartoon He-Man and the Masters of the Universe battling against Skeletor or Lion-O of the Thundercats using the sword of Omens against Mum-Ra. We used to watch it kids." he said glancing at his best friend. "Got it on DVD." grinned the bearded one.

"AWESOME!" hollered a wide eyed S.J. and Lexi in unison.

"How is that tidbit of information relevant to the story John?" asked Devon with absolute curiosity.

"It's relevant Devon…" chimed in Chuck briefly glancing at Casey then turning his attention to his brother-in-law. "…because in the ensuing battle within the tavern the evil braveheart knight escaped. However, the nerdy knight chased after him on the dirt path where riders on their horses and/or carriages were also riding on. When he was a few yards away from his most deadliest enemy he pointed the sword up instead of directly at him in order to fire off warning shot." he explained doing his best not to lock eyes with his burly teammate.

"Yeah Bartowski…" growled the former NSA agent. "…a shot that caused the very large Griffin the scary knight and his team of knights were riding on to be injured. He had to make a quick landing in the middle of the busy dirt path much to the chagrin of it's citizens." he added narrowing his eyes at Chuck.

"Oh double snap!" hollered S.J. "Did he get in trouble with the scary knight Uncle Casey?" he asked with eager curiosity.

"They all got in trouble." responded Sarah causing her son's attention to be averted in her direction. "You see…"

_The scary knight was furious with the nerdy knight injuring the very large Griffin he and his team were riding on. So furious in fact that when they returned to the secret lair in Buymoria he threw the maiden and nerdy knight in the dungeon but not together. However, they could still speak to each other. The maiden knight would ask why he didn't wield the sword with the mystical power to stop the evil braveheart knight using the power of lightning to defeat him. She would get her answer and it was because the nerdy knight does not wield a sword, which he told her was something she truly admired at him. That he wouldn't smite anyone with a sword. He further explained it was why she not only fell in love with him in the first place, but would also stand up for him. The nerdy knight told her it was her who taught him to become a knight. To be the man he is and not let being a knight change him._

"The nerdy knight is noble and honorable man." stated Ellie shooting a smile over at her little brother. A smile would inevitably be returned back to her.

"Where was the trusted squire?" asked Alex with vapid curiosity.

"He was shackled to a bench with the a very angry scary knight standing in front of him." Morgan answered glancing at his burly teammate. "The trusted squire demanded to be released but he didn't because what he got instead was the scary knight telling him to say goodbye to his daughter the green eyed maiden for him."

Instantly, Alex leaned forward looking at her father sitting on his Barco lounger with her daughter on his lap. "Dad?"

"Why? Where is he going daddy? I like him very much." little Lexi asked raising both eyebrows.

As much as Casey wanted to ring Morgan's neck for bringing that up, he knew he would have to explain his actions to her. Plus, he needed to choose his words very carefully recalling the term he used to describe his daughter at that particular time. He peers down at this granddaughter first. "He was going away for a while half-pint. He told the trusted squire that the nerdy and maiden knight failed at their mission and because they did he would be going after him alone without any distractions hindering him. He needed to be the old scary knight he was before meeting the nerdy knight but more ruthless." explained peering up at his daughter.

As much as Alex didn't understand at the time as to why her father never returned her calls, she would now. It was to spare her own feelings and not let his own lady feeling as he refers to them concerning her to be his ultimate downfall. "I understand." she retorted with a soft smile towards him.

"So what happened with the trusted squire Uncle Morgan?" inquired Clara.

"He actually stood up to the scary knight. Granted, he was sitting down but that's beside the point." he stated shaking his head with a quick wave of the hand. "Anyways, he tried to get through to him by telling him to go and forget what he's been though with the freelance knights and go ahead to lock away his feelings in order to be ruthless. He wasn't afraid of him…" he paused for second. "…okay maybe a little. He could have needed to change his pants…you know what nevermind."

"Kudos to the trusted squire for stepping up when it counted the most. What happened next?" asked Devon.

Casey once again chimed in. "He then told the trusted squire he was getting soft and lost his edge. However, something he said to him struck a chord." he grunted turning his attention to his son-in-law. "He told him, the freelance knights were his edge and then called him a fool. The trusted squire actually had the sack to man up and yell at him by telling him he knows who to team up with when the chips are down. The one thing that stuck with him though was being told he was afraid. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the scary knight was afraid. Afraid at the fact that he was the best when he was with the freelance knights and even though he didn't say it outright, he would thank the trusted squire for putting things into perspective for him." he stated giving a firm nod to Morgan.

A smile instantly grew on Morgan's face. "Wow, I'm touched that…"

Casey's eyes immediately narrow at his bearded son-in-law. "Just get on with the story moron."

Morgan's smile quickly falls flat but can't help but express a hint of smirk as he turns his attention to everyone else. "Anyhoo, the scary knight released the nerdy and maiden knight from the secret lair's dungeon risking his own knighthood being stripped by the tiny read headed queen. Unfortunately, after being released the maiden knight told them she was going after them alone."

"Fortunately…" chimed in Chuck. "…she didn't count on someone stopping her from doing just that." he added.

"Who daddy?" wondered S.J. leaning forward and turning his head to face his father.

The 6 year old's attention would inevitably be directed to his left for that question to be answered. "The frost knight sweetheart. She stopped the maiden knight from going on the mission alone by raising her sword at her."

"It wasn't awesome because the handsome healer and his wife's baby witnessed the whole thing." Devon responded.

Clara instantly quirked right brow turning to look at her father. "I…" she quickly corrected herself. "…I mean she did?" she added seeing her father nod at her with a smile. "Awesome." nodded the 13 year old.

Clara's attention would be focused on her grandmother as she provided the next part to the story. "The frost knight lowered her sword on the behest of the handsome healers request for her granddaughter's sake." she said giving a nod to Devon. "Afterwards, she would share the information she had concerning not only the whereabouts of the evil braveheart knight but the location of the 3rd orb as well. It's that 3rd orb if magically merged together with the other 2, it's powerful visions would help restore the memories of the maiden knight. The frost knight's late husband Orion gave it someone from another kingdom. Fortunately, both would be in one location unbeknownst her."

"Who gamma?" wondered a wide eyed Lexi tightly embracing her hello kitty doll.

"The tiny red headed queen little one." Mary answered smiling at Morgan and Alex's precious little girl. "The freelance knights would find out she would be at the Buymoria theatre with foreign diplomats listening to experienced minstrels playing music." the matriarch of the Bartowski family explained.

"Wow." said Alex in astonishment. "Did she know?" she asked looking around the room.

"Negative." responded Casey. "They sent an urgent magical fairy message to the tiny red headed queen but instead of her answering it would be the evil braveheart knight. He had the 3rd orb and by the time they got there he was nowhere to be found but one thing he left was there." firmly stated the proud marine furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" breathed out Clara hanging on every word.

"The evil braveheart knight's very large pet fire breathing dragon. He summoned him to not only attack the tiny red headed queen but all the citizens in Buymoria's theatre. Fortunately, for the citizens they didn't know because it was invisible and only the freelance knight's, trusted squire, and the tiny red headed queen could see it using a magical spell for their sight." answered Chuck leaving the 2 youngest kids in the room, mainly S.J. momentarily speechless.

XXX

"Awesome!" hollered S.J.

"As they were about to face the fire breathing dragon, the frost knight sent a magical fairy to the nerdy knight telling him she located the evil braveheart knight heading up towards the top of the Buymoria theatre using the magical mirror in the secret lair." Sarah said. "The nerdy and maiden knight would chase after him while the trusted squire, scary knight, and tiny red headed queen faced the invisible very large fire breathing dragon only they can see."

_The married knights couple quickly raced as fast as they possibly could to the top the Buymoria theatre. It would be the maiden knight who would get to him first. She would raise her sword as he stood with his back to her because he was waiting for his magic carpet to come and take him away never to be seen again. The nerdy knight would finally appear standing several feet behind her and they both knew he had all 3 orbs in his possession, which he already merged together into one very powerful magical orb with visions inside. That is where the evil braveheart knight would make his last stand thinking he ultimately won the battle but he would not win the war because…_

"_**You're done Quinn." Chuck firmly stated aiming hid gun at him. While standing there, Sarah with her gun aimed at Quinn as well knew all her memories are in the hands of the man who stole them and was intent on getting them back no matter what.**_

"_**Then we die together." Quinn replied pulling out gun from his coat pocket. **_

_**Sarah instantly reacts pulling the trigger killing Quinn. The former C.I.A. agent stands there a bit shaken not knowing why. She was momentary stiff and couldn't move from where she was standing. Yet, she mentally forced herself to when Chuck quickly moved past her heading towards the Quinn's lifeless body. As she quickly approaches, Sarah witnesses Chuck pick up the intersect glasses wondering what he's going to do. "What are you doing?"**_

"_**I had a plan Sarah. A really good plan." quickly replied a noticeably emotional Chuck looking at her. There's one upload left. Only now we're going to use these glasses to help save your memories." **_

_**Sarah could see the conflict in his eyes. She can truly feel that he's truly torn in doing his duty as a spy or saving her. "Will it work?"**_

"_**Yeah. But there's not enough time and I don't know how to disarm the bomb without the intersect." He reads the following word flashing repeated in red on the lenses of the intersect glasses: Activating.**_

_**In her mind, she desperately wants to get back the memories that were taken from her by Quinn. It's the same thing the man standing in front of her wants as well because he loves her. She knows it's the toughest choice he will make. Doing what's right for his country or doing what's right for him. What will he decide she thinks to herself. "There's only one upload left."**_

"_**Sarah, I'm sorry. You can't get your memories back. I can't get you back." struggled to say knowing what he has to do. "I have to save them." he added. Sarah nodded and after looking at the following words in red: Intersect Ready, he put them on.**_

"Oh triple snap! He has the visions again!" screamed S.J.

"The nerdy and maiden knight raced back as fast as they could to face the very large invisible fire breathing dragon. When they finally got there, he saw that the trusted squire was on stage and he wasn't alone because he had two people helping him entertain the citizens by singing. The reason was that the evil braveheart knight magically cast a binding spell that linked the minstrels playing with the invisible very large fire breathing dragon." stated Chuck. "So if the music stopped, the fire breathing dragon would vanquish all the innocent citizens of Buymoria and it's allied kingdoms who visited."

"Don't tell me…" responded Clara shaking her head slowly realizing who his nerdy uncle is talking about. "…them two? Are you kidding me?"

A confused Lexi and S.J. look at Clara wondering who she is talking about. It would lead the 2 younger kids to look at each other and then turn attention to the 13 year old. "Who?" they both wondered in unison.

"The jester and the older squire kids." answered Morgan raising both eyebrows.

After taking a sip from his glass of scotch Casey chimes in. "The scary knight immediately thought they were doomed and even told the tiny red headed queen they were doomed." he grunted setting his drink aside on the folding table beside his chair.

"Did the nerdy knight call on the lady of the lake Uncle Chuck?" asked Lexi.

Chuck is about to answere when S.J. responded. "He can't remember. The nerdy knight could only call upon her once…" he said turning his attention from her to his father. "…right daddy?" he added leaning forward to look at him.

The proud father could only express a smile at the mini-version of himself. "You're an awesome listener buddy and you're right. However…" he said turning to everyone else in the room. "…since he now had much more powerful visions he could use it to summon Demova, Buymoria's lady of the lake one more time. The nerdy knight stepped forward like he did along time ago and…"

_**Chuck quickly kneeled down in front of the bomb. "All right, let me at it." The second he looked at it, he felt the oh so familiar sensation of a flash coming on. In an odd way, it felt good to experience again. "Oh! It's been a while since I've done that." he said pressing the a sequence of numbers unlocking the top cover. When he opened it, he momentary paused a sense of déjà vu came over him as he stared at the device inside he flipped open.**_

"_**What's the matter?" questioned Sarah with concern in her eyes.**_

_**This is definitely déjà vu Chuck thinks to himself. The only difference is it's General Beckman in the hot seat, no pun intended, instead of General Stanfield. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have time to share that with Sarah because they had minutes maybe seconds to spare. "This laptop is an old prism express. Configuration can be tricky." he quickly retorted.**_

"_**Okay, what about Irene Demova?" the blonde suggested.**_

_**The eyes in Chuck's eyes widen after hearing that. She remembered! Those two words are repeatedly screamed in his head. "Sarah, that's brilliant. The virus would circumvent the system and stop the bomb. That was 5 years ago." he said focusing on the computer screen in front of him. Afterwards, he slowly turns to face her. She remembered! Those two words are repeatedly screamed in his head. A mixture of joy and yearning to encourage Sarah to remember more washes over him. Yet, all could do was utter two words that express how feels in that moment while looking forlornly at his wife somewhat crouched beside him. "You remembered."**_

_**Casey immediately intervened knowing the situation is critical at this very juncture. "Chuck. Find the porn virus. Find it now!" he growled getting his nerdy teammate's attention.**_

_**Casey's right he thinks to himself. He knows he has plenty of time to talk with Sarah after he stops the bomb from exploding. He hopes quickly answering The Colonel's frantic order. "Right."**_

_**It takes a few seconds for Chuck to take out his Iphone and google Irene Demova. Once he does, he transfers the virus to the bomb itself. "5 year old porn virus. Mere seconds until certain death. Can I do it?" Once the virus is transferred, he watch with bated breathe as Irena Demova does her work once again like she did the first time around. After several seconds, the computer screen suddenly shuts off leaving just a dark screen.**_

A quasi celebration rings out within the Grimes family room concerning the nerdy knight once again defeating the "very large invisible fire breathing dragon" by Alex and not mention all the kids in the room, especially Clara. "Way to go nerdy knight!" she responded clapping her hands together.

Chuck nodded at his niece inevitably turning his attention to the two youngest kids. "Yeah, so with the help of the 2 squires the nerdy knight was able to summon the lady of the lake with even powerful visions/abilities he gained putting the dangerous fire breathing dragon to an eternal slumber. It wouldn't be able to harm anyone in the kingdom of Buymoria ever again."

"That's awesome bro." nodded Devon.

"So what happened with the maiden knight…" inquired Alex looking at the happily married couple. "…did the nerdy knight get the chance to talk to her?" she addeded with curiosity being that she's wasn't there like always. I miss out on everything, well maybe not everything she thinks to herself."

Sarah shakes her head. "He didn't because the maiden knight walked off."

"That stinks." responded S.J.

"Yeah, stinks." frowned Lexi as she's comforted by her grandfather. After consoling her and lowering his head down to kiss the top of his granddaughter's head, Casey continues on the with next part of the story. "The battle was one against the evil braveheart night and the freelance knights would return to the secret lair victorious."

_It was there that the tiny red headed queen would congratulate the nerdy, maiden, and scary knight for a successful mission. She thanked them knowing that it was the end of them being a team for a while anyways. You see, the scary and maiden knight needed to find themselves again in order to know what type of knight they truly were. The scary knight would take his leave first because he didn't like sharing his lady feelings but he did something that caught the nerdy knight completely off guard. He hugged him…not in a lady feelings kind of way but in an honorably knightly way. Afterwards, he shook hands with the maiden knight who she truly considered her to be a friend and fellow soldier/warrior even though she didn't remember it. Once he did, he grabbed his satchel and headed out of the secret lair._

"Where did he go grandpa?" wondered Lexi saddened by the scary knight's departure.

"He went to see his daughter the green eyed maiden and she told her father he was going to live with the trusted squire small fry." answered Morgan.

"Did they get married?" she inquired turning to look at her bearded father.

"They did baby…" Alex responded cuddled up next to her husband. "…and they would live in the scary knight's living quarters because he was going after the woman he loved. The trinity knight."

The frown quickly disappeared from Lexi face. "Awesome dude!" she smiled giving a thumbs up to her proud parents.

"What about the nerdy and the maiden knight daddy?" Stevie asked once again leaning forward to look at his father. This time Sarah reaches down, picks up her young son, and hands him over to his father.

As Chuck takes a moment to adjust himself for strategic purposes, his son peers up at him waiting for an answer. He would get one as the brown haired storyteller peers down at him. "Well buddy…" he said briefly glancing at his wife behind him. "…this is what happened…"

_After the scary knight took his leave, the nerdy knight stood alone in the now quiet secret lair with the maiden knight. There would be a moment of awkward silence between the two of them but he took the initiative to speak up first…_

"_**So Irene Demova." he said. Chuck stands there hoping she would want to talk about remembering what happened on the mission 5 years ago. If they talked about it some more, maybe…just maybe her memories would come back to her he thinks to himself.**_

"_**I'm…" Sarah pauses briefly breaking eye contact with Chuck. "…not really sure what it meant." she added noticeably uncomfortable standing in front of him.**_

"_**Or maybe it's a fresh start to a new beginning." retorted Chuck. He knows it's a long shot to try to convince her stay with him. Yet, he knows that no matter how hard he tries in the few precious moments they have together in Castle she's already made up her mind. He will not be able to stop her and his heart sinks even deeper once the realization sets in.**_

_**Sarah is briefly silent but then responds. "I need some time to think. To be alone." she replied with a forced smile on her face. "I'm sorry." the blonde haired woman softly said.**_

_**As he heartbreakingly watched Sarah walk up the flight of metal steps, he made one last valiant attempt to stop her. It was a fleeting thought that came to mind but it's worth a shot because he has nothing to lose at this point he thinks to himself. "You know Morgan had this idea. If we…" Chuck suddenly stops. In that moment, he came to his senses knowing maybe it was for the best that she leave so she could get well on her own. As hard as it is for him to painfully admit that to himself, he did and it took everything in him not to break down crying in front of her. "…you have to go. I understand."**_

"So that's it…" Clara said shaking her head. "…he just let her go like that?" wondered Clara in disbelief.

"What would you have him to do Clara…" Morgan chimed in eyeing the 13 year old. "…go all Richard Gere and scoop up in his arms his Debra Winger to where he walks off into the sunset like in the movie An Officer and a Gentlemen?"

Clara didn't have any idea what the movie his bearded uncle is talking about but did vaguely understand the gist of it. "Yeah, whatever." she answered shaking her head.

Chuck immediately chimes in. "He wanted to Clare Bear…" he stated glancing at his wife. The couple intertwine their hands together as he continues on with his son sitting on his lap. "…he so wanted to. Unfortunately, he didn't and it was the most painful decision he ever made. As much as he wanted her to stay for deeply personal and not mention selfish reasons, he had to take in account what the maiden knight was feeling. So he let her go." he said causing a hush to fall within the room.

XXX

The momentary silence would be broken by Casey's daughter wanting to know what happened with eager anticipation. "So what did the nerdy knight do after she left?" Alex inquired resting her head on her husband's left shoulder.

"Well, glad you asked Alex." responded Chuck. " What he did was…"

_He returned to his living quarters but instead of going there he went to the living quarters of his sister and brother-in-law. The frost knight was there as well holding her granddaughter as they packed all their belongings in order to travel to the Kingdom of the Windy City. The reason they were going there is they were offered more schillings in their medical area over there. It would be a big change for them because they lived in Buymoria practically their whole lives and yet they would go anyways for a fresh start. Afterwards, the nerdy knight would sit at the lake in front of his living quarters with his best friend the trusted squire. As they were talking about the whereabouts of the maiden knight, the trusted squire told him he knows where she is. He just had to listen to his heart._

"Where was she?" asked a curious Lexi.

The family room remained briefly silent but all of sudden, S.J. became absolutely excited. So excited in fact that he nearly punched his father in the face because he had the answer. As Chuck takes a moment to recover from a smack to his left eye causing those within the room to wince and Casey to smirk, Sarah peers down to wonder what is up with her son being so excited. "What is it baby?"

"I'm fine by the way babe. Thanks for asking." stated Chuck with his left hand covering his left eye."

Sarah ignores her husband giving her full attention to her baby boy who answers her. "The maiden knight went to Avalon mommy."

The proud mother quirks her brow not knowing what he means by that. It's that point Morgan leans forward explaining it to her. "Avalon, it's a place where the nerdy knight went to in order to heal emotionally, mentally, and physically." he said eyeing his best friend's wife.

It immediately clicked for Sarah what Morgan is talking about. She gives him a thankful nod and then returns her attention back to her son. "Right, Avalon." she said with a soft smile. "Yes, she was there and as she was looking out into the water…"

_**Chuck approaches and stands right beside a seated Sarah. "I was hoping you would be here." he said sitting down on the sand next to her.**_

_**Sarah briefly turns her head to look at Chuck sitting down next to her. She is silent as she returns her gaze out towards the seemingly serene and peaceful ocean setting. It felt very familiar to her, especially with him there. "This place is important isn't it?"**_

"_**Yeah, pretty much." he softly replied with a slight nod. Chuck takes that moment to explain why. "This where you told me everything would be okay. That I could trust you." he said never breaking eye contact with her even though she does at times. "That's exactly what I'm doing now. I asking you to trust me." he said to her from the heart. Chuck takes a moment to speak from heart looking at the sand in front of them. "Sarah I don't want anything from you. I just need you to know wherever you go I'll always be there to help you." He seeSarah nod and even though she's not looking at him he can telling she's listening to every word. "Someone you can call whenever. Trust me Sarah. I'm here for you always." he firmly said with tears forming in his eyes.**_

_**What he said caused Sarah's eyes to go misty. They made an impact to her not only personally and mentally, but emotionally as well. I believe what he is saying is truly genuine and from the heart she thinks to herself. She turns her head away to gaze out once again at the peaceful and serene view in front of her. The sunset giving off an orange hue-ish glow to the sky as if it is seemingly painted on just for the team of them. Chuck…" she said turning her head look him in his eyes. "…tell me our story."**_

"_**Yeah…uh…" Chuck composed knowing a part of him is excited. Afterwards he continues on. "…where to begin. Well, it started with a guy who worked at Buy More. Then one day an old college friend sends him an email with secrets. Then the next day, his life really changed when he met a spy named Sarah. And he fell in love."**_

_The nerd knight would sit there right beside the maiden knight sharing their love story. He didn't leave any detail out starting with the first time they met in the market square. True, there were some tears on her part but most all she smiled and laughed after hearing about the funny things that happened between them. It was funny now, but not back then because of the seriousness of the situation. They didn't know how long they were sitting on the beach and quite frankly, they didn't care because it was just the two of them alone sitting in Avalon. When they were finished it would be nerdy knight who would bring up something that the trusted squired told him._

"_**You know, Morgan has this crazy idea." he said shaking his head.**_

"_**What is it?" she wondered with curiosity. As much as she hated the unknown and not to mention surprises, she seemingly felt comfortable to try it with him by her side she thinks to herself.**_

"_**He thinks that with one kiss you'll remember everything." he answered expressing a chuckle.**_

_**That's the idea? A kiss like in some kids movie? Could it work she thinks to herself. "One magical kiss?" responded Sarah responded with a bit of chuckle.**_

"_**Yeah." he softly replied with a chuckle as well. Thinking it's a ridiculous and crazy idea to begin with, he continues on. "I know its…"**_

_**At the same small moment of time he is speaking, somewhere in Sarah's Swiss cheese of a mind it tells her to shut him up before he babbles relentlessly on to no end. So she does. "Chuck."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Kiss me." she said with a smile. Chuck is caught off guard evident by the surprised look on his face. Yet, he complies with her request slowly moved his head forwards towards his wife who slowly leans in as well with a sense of curious anticipation. As her eyes are closed, she not only feels his lips softly pressing against hers but her husband's hand moving over her right cheek. There is a momentary hitch in her breath as she feels a seemingly familiar sensation throughout her body that it makes the toes in her feet tingle. It's a sensation she must have felt before with him and as much as she wanted to experience to continue she slowly shifts her head separating her lips from her. When she opens her eyes, they're met with the most breathtaking sight of two chocolate brown eyes deeply gazing into hers with deeply passionate love. It nearly causes her to lean in for another kiss.**_

"Did the maiden knight remember mommy?" wondered a wide eyed Lexi."

"Of course baby." answered Sarah shooting a smile down at her 6 year old son.

"Awesome!" giggled the 4 year old in absolute jubilation at what she just heard. "Did they live happily ever after Uncle Chuck?" the little girl inquired flashing an adorable smile.

Chuck recovered from the surprise attack from his son. After blinking his left eye several times, he answers her. "It wouldn't be a fairy tale love story with monsters and dragons mixed in if they didn't." responded Chuck with a grin. "They did live happily ever after and to this bedtime story entitled The Beauty and The Nerdy Knight I say…the end."

A quasi celebration erupted within the family room mainly by the 2 youngest kids in the room but it would subsequently end once Lexi started rubbing her eyes fighting the urge not to fall asleep. Alex immediately took notice, briefly peered down checking the time on her watch(10 p.m.), and then went into mother mode. She stands up moving past her husband, plants herself in front of her dad, then bends down looking at her precious baby girl. "That was fun wasn't it Lexi."

"Yes mommy, it was." mumbled the 4 year old cradled in grandfather's massive arms.

"It's time for bed, so brush your teeth okay?" said Alex reaching down rubbing her daughter's left leg.

"Can grandpa come with me?" she softly asked.

Alex peers up at her father who responds back with a soft grunt and a crooked smile. "Sure baby."

The daughter of John Casey steps back letting her father get out his BARCO lounger. As he heads towards the hallway bathroom carrying his granddaughter, Sarah is talking with her son. "It's bedtime for you mister."

"Awe man!" whined the 6 year old.

"Awe man." repeated Chuck in a mocking but amused manner. "What do you say to your Uncle Morgan for letting you sleep over buddy?" he said pointing at his best bud sitting on the couch with his wife.

"Thank you Uncle Morgan. You're awesome." smiled S.J.

"You're welcome little dude…" replied the bearded one. "…and yes I am awesome." he added turning to face his wife who leans forward planting a kiss on him.

"Ok sweetie, now go change and get your sleeping back so we can go home." the blonde beauty stated pointing to the hallway that leads to Lexi's room.

The rambunctious 6 year old begrudgingly nods then slides down from off his father's right leg to the floor below. As he shuffles his way to gather his things, his father gives him a playful pat on his behind. While he watches his son disappear out of sight into the hallway, Chuck suddenly stands up and makes his way towards the same location his son is heading to. While doing so, he glances back over his right shoulder to his wife. "I'm going to help him babe."

Sarah nods and just as he is about to disappear out of sight into the hallway, she has a sudden thought only a mother could have at that exact moment. "Chuck!"

"Yeah?" responded Chuck with raised eyebrows leaning back with his head as the only body part showing.

"Don't forget S.J.'s backpack and toothbrush." the proud mother said reminding her sometimes forgetful husband.

"Right. Thanks babe." he smiled. "Where would I be without you?" added the luckiest man on earth disappearing out of sight.

The former C.I.A. agent could only smile after hearing Chuck's response. _Where would I be without you Chuck? _She would be brought out of her own little world concerning that particular question by the sound of her sister-in-law's voice. "You ready to go home Clara?"

"Not yet mom." responded the 13 year old.

"Why note pumpkin?" Devon retorted quirking his right brow.

"I think I know." said Mary expressing a soft smile at her determined granddaughter.

After exchanging a smile with her grandmother, Clara turns her attention from her to the blonde woman sitting on the couch next to her. "I want to know what really happened." she stated eyeing the beautiful blonde.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: I just want to say thanks for everybody reading and I hope you enjoyed the story I've written for you. The final chapter is being written as we speak. So please review and share your thoughts on this particular chapter!<em>**


	46. The End

_Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story_

_Well, **here is the final chapter of Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story folks**. I hope I did the ending to this story justice and I hope you like it or possibly love it. If not, eh...to each his own I say. I give much thanks to those who reviewed and after this story I will return to writing **Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw**. Hey, give it a read even though it is about Shaw. You'll like it and even in the title it say he dies. In any case, I truly enjoyed the how it all ended and again I will explain at the very bottom of this page. With that said, her is the finale chapter peeps.. Anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy peeps! Feedback is always welcome and preferred._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**The End**

XXX

"It doesn't take a spy to notice the way you looked at Uncle Chuck after you said you got your memories back after he kissed you." the very observant teenager stated.

Sarah could only smile after hearing what her niece-in-law said to her. She could very well become a great spy in her own right or at least be part of Carmichael Industries in some capacity she thinks to herself. "You're right."

"So what happened?" she inquired sitting on the Jabba The Hutt bean bag chair. Her attention completely focused on her blonde aunt.

The happily married woman is momentary silent as she peers down and gives a quick nod. She returns her attention to the 13 year old sitting comfortably on the bean bag chair and shares with her what really happened after kissing Chuck on their beach and everything else after that. "Well…"

_As Clara listened intently to her Aunt Sarah, she would learn that all her memories did not fully return at least not yet anyway. She shared with the young teenager the look of absolute disappointment on her uncle's face when she told him that it didn't work and the one ounce of glimmering hope faded in his tear filled eyes. As much as she wanted to leave at that very moment knowing that in her head Sarah Walker the spy would instinctively just get up and walk away because that is what she's done all her life. It's what Graham and the C.I.A. taught her. She basically would run away from countless danger that threatened her life and even though she has faced those dangers head on, the one thing that she never faced is the dangerous threat of falling in love. The training her instructors at The Academy and at The Farm totally pressed or drilled hard for that matter concerning the statement spies never fall in love because it will get you killed. That was going on in her head, but in her heart she couldn't help but be moved by the fact that even though she didn't remember he was understandably supportive in helping her adjust to a life where she could actually set down roots in Burbank. It didn't stop there as he shared once again with her niece-in-law how he told her she's not alone because she doesn't just have him as a solid foundation of support but she has Morgan and Alex along with Casey, Getrude Verbanski, Carina, Zondra, and not mention her mother and her sister Molly there for her as well. It took her by complete surprise that he even knew about her mother Emma and little sister but he assured her they'll always be safe promising that Ryker won't ever be a threat to them or her ever again. She shared with the teen how she could see it in his tear filled eyes that he was telling her the truth and felt it as well by hearing in his voice. It was then that she shared with the young woman sitting next to her sister-in-law how she just took his left hand inevitably intertwining her fingers into his and even though she didn't know why it just felt natural to do. She said to her how everything about her uncle one Charles Irving Bartowski just felt safe to be with._

_When it came to making a decision to either stay or leave, she decided to stay and he was absolutely thrilled about it. However, there would be certain conditions that would be met if that were to happen and he agreed to it without even asking what they were. Clara, along with those left in the family room, shared a laugh together knowing her uncle can be considerably impulsive going into something that could get him in way over his head. However, he agreed to it and one of the four conditions is that even though she would still live in their apartment, she has her own room to which her uncle quickly blurted out that he could take her Uncle Morgan's old room since he moved into her Uncle Casey's apartment with her Aunt Alex. When it came to the 2nd condition, she specifically told him no surprises. As for the 3rd__ condition, it would be to have him hold on to her wedding ring because she wouldn't be comfortable wearing it. He agreed and told her that when she's ready he'll put it on her finger. The 4th__ and final condition would be to let her have time to process what happened to her and not continually bring up events of the past in hopes it sparks a memory. He agreed but it would be hard on him in the beginning because every now and then when they were having a conversation he would suddenly bring up the past then quickly stop himself. Clara would find out how hard it was for her uncle to restrain himself in those first few days, weeks, and months from wanting to talk about how much he loves her or shared something about Morgan or anyone else for that matter to point where it related to her somehow. It would be as if he was walking on egg shells all the time around her but fortunately he would gradually come to a point where he just stopped talking about the past and live life with her day by day for the future._

_The determined teenager would be given a whole new perspective concerning her nerdy uncle as her Aunt Sarah shared with her that about 4 months into living with her uncle, he would do things out of habit for her so much so it put a smile on her face. A smile that would continue to be felt on her face every time he did something even if it was considered the littlest thing just for her. It wasn't because he needed to in order for him to get in her good graces. Instead, he did it because he wanted to because that's what he always did for his wife because that's what a man does for the woman he loves. Clara wiped away a few tears after hearing that and would continue wiping away tears as her blonde aunt shared with her how every night before bed she would watch the DVD containing all the mission log her Uncle Casey gave her in her old apartment. Each time she would watch it, she'd cry knowing the memories, emotions, feelings and tears of that Sarah Walker for her uncle may never return. Then one day a knock was heard on her bedroom door. She opened it to find her uncle nervously standing there and he kept babbling on asking how her day was going so much so that she had to stop him in order to know what he wanted. What the 13 year old found out was her uncle wanted a date for later tonight with her and after some consideration on her part she smiled saying yes to him. She shared with the young teenager how excited he was to the point of jumping out of her skin and afterwards she closed the door to her room. She couldn't contain the smile on her face as she leaned back dropping on the bed behind her. Clara learned that it took her hours to get ready because she didn't know what to wear but in the back of her mind something told her to wear red for some reason, so she did. Later that night for their date, she would once again hear a knock at the door and after taking a moment to calm herself down she opened it. The first thing she saw was her uncle's unmistakable smile that every time he would flash it, she couldn't help but melt like a love struck school girl. His smile was one thing but his choice of wardrobe was another as he wore a white dinner jacket over a dark shirt with a British flag/motorcycle combo on it, dark pants, and seemingly white sneakers to match the dinner jacket. Yet, what brought it all together were her favorite flowers, which were a bouquet of gardenias held in his hand and she couldn't help but light up with a smile. He was of course left speechless because how beautiful her aunt looked wearing her brown leather coat over a red sleeveless top, jeans, and black high heels. When it came to the date itself, her uncle didn't take her to a Mexican or even a Chinese restaurant for that matter in order to try recapture an old memory. Instead, he made a new memory with her by taking her to the one place that would be the total opposite of that…mini golfing._

_As corny as that sounded to Clara, it truly was an awesome experience for the two of them as they ate pizza and ice cream for dessert. What made it truly memorable for her was that her uncle ended up falling into a water hazard trying to retrieve a golf ball. While sitting there soaked from head to toe, she couldn't help but laugh to the point where he started laughing as well which left Clara totally amused. Thankfully, it was at the tail end of the course and afterwards they returned home with chuck heading to his room to dry off inevitably changing out of his wet clothes. As for her Aunt Sarah, she would head to her room but not before stopping her uncle in order to do one thing…kiss him on the lips. The reason why she did it was because she told him she didn't have that much fun in a long time and thanked him for a wonderful evening. The date nights would continue on every week or so to the point where they grew closer and closer each day turning from weeks eventually into months. Life would continue on with her nerdy uncle always by her side even when they had company over namely Morgan and Alex. They would be a semi-constant fixture within the house since Casey was gone and the teenager's parents along with the mini version of herself were in Chicago starting a new life there. The young teenager would learn her two aunts would gradually grow to become best friends much to the delight of her tall and lanky uncle. 11 months would go by and they would be over once again like usual but this time things were different because Alex was now engaged. Yet, they wouldn't get married until her father returned and they didn't care how long it took for him to come back. _Plus, they both wanted to wait just in case she would get her memory back as well._ In the meantime, she and Chuck congratulated the newly engaged couple. While Clara was sitting there on the bean bag chair, she would listen as her Aunt Sarah told her how she found her Uncle Chuck one day sitting on the couch with his arms crossed not saying a word. She would sit beside him as if this happened many times before in the past and asked him to talk to her because she knew something was wrong. After waiting for what seemed like forever, he told her that her dream house with the red door and the white picket fence around it had been sold. Clara learned how big of heart her uncle truly had because he tried his best to keep the house from being sold by talking with the realtor but unfortunately he wouldn't be able to live in it. As much as he wanted her to have it, she was just glad to have him in her life._

_The daughter of Ellie and Devon Woodcomb would continue to sit there listening to the day that a small package with no return address came in the mail for the Bartowski's. She remembers exchanging a mixture of curious bewilderment with her uncle as to what was inside and after opening it they found a set of house keys with a note inside of it. The note read, go to this address and may you two have a very happy life together. Instantly, she saw Chuck's eyes widen once he re-read the street address as if he knew what house the person who sent the package referred to. In no time flat, they drove there and she could see on her uncle's face and the shock that overcame him as he stood side by side with her looking at it__…their dream house. It took her elbowing him in the side, to snap him out of it and when he did they both stepped through the white picket fence inevitably standing in front of the red door. After taking a moment to breathe, her uncle with the key in his right hand unlocked the door and both of them stepped inside. As they did, they would find that the house was still empty except for a small table in the middle of the living room floor with a large envelope sitting on top. Once again, she and her uncle would look at each other wondering what is going on. It would be her uncle who would open the large envelope. It contained a folded note and the deed to the house inside. She watched as her uncle scanned the deed to the point where his eyes suddenly grew wide again. Wondering why, she got her answer taking the document from his hand leaving him holding the folded note. What she read was that the deed to the house was in both their names causing her to be totally shocked. Clara would learn as much as her aunt was shocked after finding out the house was theirs, her uncle would be shocked to the point of actually passing out falling back on the floor. The reason…the note that her uncle read. She picked it up and after reading it found that it was General Beckman who bought the house on the government's dime of course. Mortgage, property taxes, etc. all paid for. At the very bottom of the letter: Volkoff Industries' fortune is rightfully yours. Both of you deserve it. The account number written underneath._

_Clara's aunt and uncle now had the house of their dreams and it wouldn't be long before they moved into their new home. The move started early in the morning with Morgan and Alex pitching in of course with additional help coming from her mother Emma and sister Molly. She would tell her niece-in-law her dream came true as she now lived in the house she always imagined living with but now she's living in it with a man she cares about maybe even loved. While the last bits of furniture was being moved in by Chuck and Morgan downstairs, Alex and Emma were in the kitchen putting away dishes and plates. Sarah would share with the 13 year old how that she and her little sister molly were upstairs in Chuck's room unpacking boxes. While she was taking out his bed sheet placing them on the 5 year old mattress, she heard from behind her something fall to the floor. When she turned around Molly was standing over a box with some its contents spilled out onto the floor. She quickly approached her noticing a look on her face as if she was in trouble but assured her that she wasn't. Afterwards, her aunt told her sister to go downstairs and ask their mother for a snack since it would be awhile for lunch. After watching Molly disappear out of Chuck's bedroom door, she focused her attention on the seemingly worn box belonging to her uncle marked P.A.N.T.S. The following words etched underneath…Personal Artifacts Never To See. Unfortunately, Clara didn't get to find out everything that was in the box but her aunt did divulge several things such as 4 Star Wars tickets from 1987 paper clipped together, a clear plastic sandwich bag with some type of green felt in it along with a note inside that said I will always remember Thailand Roan, and a receipt from the Hotel Le Walt in Paris with the following words written on the back in big bold letters…__BEST DAY EVER__! Each of those items in the box were not only precious to him, but precious to her as Clara learned that her aunt vaguely remembered certain things concerning those particular items and others as well minus the 4 1987 Star Wars tickets._

_A year and a half would pass by. Her uncle and aunt would grow even closer much to the delight of Morgan and Alex who were still engaged. So close in fact, that since acquiring back Volkoff's fortune, he used the money to purchase the office space that once belonged to Ronald Reagan. Her Aunt Sarah supposedly mentioned to her Uncle Chuck and Casey about it a while back thus leaving Buy More much to the chagrin of Big Mike. Since Jeffster left to pursue their music career in Germany, he would be left with her Uncle Morgan but he would eventually leave ultimately giving the keys to the kingdom back to Big Mike. In any case, she would become partners with Chuck running Carmichael Industries as they battled cyber criminals with computers instead of guns. Yet, from time to time they ventured out into the field if they needed to. Morgan would eventually join the team and once Casey returned after following his heart to Verbanksi he would have his spot back as well. The determined teenager would be told her Aunt Getrude would assist the team from time to time sometimes for a nominal fee and other times for free. She would also learn an additional team member would be added later on named Travis Riley. Clara had met him, his wife, and kids a few times and she noticed that he was combination of her uncle Chuck and Casey. It was weird but awesome she thought to herself. When it came to her grandmother Mary, she would no doubt be a part of the team as well because who would say no to Agent Frost Clara thought to herself. From what her aunt said, Carmichael Industries has been flourishing with a long list of cliental and word of mouth has been spreading about the upstart business inevitably turning into a juggernaut of a spy/counter cyber terrorism company. A company that would sorely need doctors just in case bullets instead of keyboards started flying causing considerable injury. They would get those two doctors in her parents who moved back to Burbank with a young girl instead of a baby, after spending 5 years living in the windy and oftentimes snowy city of Chicago. As much as they liked it there, her parents missed the California weather. They would be paid employees of course of Carmichael Industries but they would also return to Westside Medical Center where they both became co-Chief Surgeons._

_In any case, life for her from what Clara gathered was becoming very fulfilling for her. 6 years would pass by as her aunt would have her friends, her family, her dream house, but what she wanted most of all was the man of her dreams. That dream had already __come true. As she sat there continuing to listen to her aunt, she told her that during those 6 years all her walls she built up in front of her completely broken down and let herself fall in love with Chuck all over gain even though she didn't remember her feelings for him before she lost her memories. True, she recalled over the past 6 years sporadic ones that made her laugh, cry, caused her to be angry, and certain spotty ones that made her down right blush because they involved the intimate nature of their relationship. However, she inevitably created new ones over time to the point where she said I love you to him and it didn't take her three years to say it but rather close to 2 years. It would lead to her aunt and uncle no longer sleeping separately, which was information that put a smile on the young girl's face. The dynamic in their relationship would greatly change when they were all out in the backyard having a bbq with Morgan, Alex, Molly, and her mother Emma sitting around in the back patio. Her blonde aunt recalled feeling a bit chilly so she went inside grabbing a jacket from the hallway closet that was hanging on the inside of the door. Thinking nothing of it, she grabbed it knowing it belonged to her Uncle Chuck. She put it on and then headed outside on the patio joining the rest of her friends, family, and to the man she loves. After her aunt gave her uncle a soft kiss on the lips, she sat down next to her now 13 year old sister Molly who was listening to her Ipod. Time would pass as her aunt would hear her uncle Chuck in the middle of a debate with her uncle Morgan about who would win a fight between Vultron and Godzilla. It caused her sister Molly to shake her head and turn to her asking if all boys would have stupid conversation like that when they get older. Her aunt didn't know why but she busted out laughing and as she reached down in order to zip up her uncle's jacket, she noticed something sticking out from the left inside pocket. When she reached in, took it out, and then opened it up she found that it was a page ripped from what appeared to be a Japanese magazine. On the ripped page was a drawing of what looked to be her uncle, aunt, and the baby she's holding in her arms. All three would be in front of a house with a white picket fence. She continued to sit there tightly gripping the photo on her lap intensely staring it. As she does, she started to recall memories not sporadic spotty memories but very distinct and detailed ones from when she first met Chuck singing Vicky Vale behind the nerd herd desk at Buy More with her Uncle Morgan standing there as well. It didn't stop there as she remembered the moment where she said her uncle stood in front of the courtyard fountain and told her aunt he could suffer through a kiss with her. A slew of memories started to come back to her from the time her uncle downloaded the intersect 2.0 his father Orion created to him proposing to her in a hospital hallway while a janitor was buffing the floor just several feet away from them._

_The memories continued to come to her to the point where she suddenly stood up inevitably dropping the photo on the wooden patio deck. At the same time she did that, her aunt recalled alerting everyone mainly Chuck who rushed over to her placing both hands on either side of her arms in order to keep her steady. Clara sat silently as she hears how as they briefly locked eyes he looked down to see the torn page from the Japanese magazine from the bullet train laying on the wooden patio deck. From what her uncle told her later on, he thought he had lost the photo and would have used it to help get her memory back on the beach, but he was too wrapped up in finding her that he ended up forgetting all about it. In any case, the teenager who figured everything out would continue to listen as her aunt shared how he showed her the picture and asked only one question…do you remember? The answer she gave back to her uncle was holding up the back of her left hand asked a question of her own...can I have I have my wedding ring back? The joy, adulation, and not to mention the smile she saw on her uncle's face was considered to her one the best memories she will always cherish. With her aunt's memories back, there was something truly momentous to celebrate about and later that night, her Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck would be doing a little celebrating of their own evident by the smile she was expressing, which Clara really didn't want to know or hear about for that matter. The news would spread like wildfire as calls from her Aunt Carina, Zondra, her parents, her grandmother, Uncle Casey, General Beckman, Roan Montgomery, and even a call from her uncle Cole who her nerdy uncle spoke to personally instead of her blonde aunt. Needless to say two weeks later they would find out she was pregnant with Stephen Jack Bartowski or S.J. for short. Of course her little cousin's first name would be in honor her late grandfather with his middle name being her aunt's father. Speaking of her aunt's father, there would be one surprise visit after S.J. was born and that would be from her own conman father to see his grandson. As for Alex and Morgan, they were finally married 2 years later with her father who returned the year before walking her down the isle. Alex would find out they were having a baby 2 weeks later as well and after carefully choosing a name the proud parents agreed on Alexis McKenna Grimes._

"…and here were are today." Sarah said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." responded Clara.

"As unbelievable as it sounds, it's all true..." stated Mary smiling at her teenage granddaughter. "...every word of it." the matriarch of the Bartowski family added.

"But it's awesome right?" smiled Devon with raised eyebrows. His daughter would simply nod to him back.

"Do you have any more questions sweetie?" inquired Ellie facing her daughter expressing a soft smile.

"I have a lot mom but I do have one question for Uncle Morgan." she answered turning her attention from her mother to her nerdy uncle's bearded best friend.

"What's up kiddo?" said Morgan quirking his right brow.

"Well..."corrected Clara shrugging her shoulders. "...it's actually more of an apology. Sorry for ragging on you. It wasn't awesome of me to do." she stated.

"You got that right and…"

In that moment, Alex quickly reaches over covering her husband's mouth. As Clara and everyone else in the room, hears the muffled words of her bearded uncle, Alex turns her attention from her husband to Clara expressing a smile towards her. "What my husband is _trying_ to say is he accepts your apology and forgives you." she stated still covering her husbands mouth as he continues to voice his opinion but is failing miserably. The 13 year old could only laugh at the totally hilarious sight in front of her.

"All right…" said Sarah standing up and clapping her hands together. She quickly looks around the family room scanning the mess. "…let's clean up." she added as those left in the family room stand up and comply with the former C.I.A. agent.

XXX

The Grimes family room would quickly be cleaned in no time flat being that there were a handful of people to help. As Morgan and Devon manned the trash bags, Alex and Ellie would throw the empty pizza boxes, chips bags, and subway sandwich bags in the trash. Sarah and Clara would be on recycling duty as they hauled several grape soda cans and empty water bottles to the recycling bin outside. After some quick vacuuming on Alex's part, it would look like nobody had a small party going on in there. It would a minute later that everybody congregated in the family room minus Lexi who was in her room fast asleep. Clara, who was standing a few feet away, would be near the kitchen checking her text messages on her Iphone. As she stands there, she sticks her Iphone into her pocket and then crosses her arms inevitably lost in thought. A few seconds later, she would suddenly be snapped back to reality by the voice of her blonde aunt.

"Penny for you thoughts?" asked Sarah putting her arm around her niece in law.

"It must have been hard for you…" Clara pauses for moment. She glances over her right shoulder at her nerdy uncle checking over her little cousin before they leave. "…the both of you to start all over again. If it happened to me and the man I love, I would freak out. I got to know Aunt Sarah, was it all worth it? Would you go back and do it all over again? Would you change anything if you could?" she inquired tilting her head giving a sideway glance to her.

Sarah steps back slightly turning around with her niece-in-law doing the same as well. The proud mother and wife briefly observes her husband kneeling down on one knee and playfully messing with their son. She hears his oh so familiar laugh causing S.J. to express a chuckle as well. A soft smile appears on her lips as she turns her head facing Clara. "So worth it and yes I would do it all over again and would I change anything…" she pauses for a moment quirking her right brow pursing her lips together. "…not a chance. Well…" she said quickly correcting herself. "… maybe not give Daniel Shaw my real name."

"What is your real name?" the 13 year old inquired. "Does unc know?" she asked.

Sarah nods. "He knows that my first name is Sam and my middle name is Lisa. Do you want to know my last name? I'll tell you and it will be just between you and me?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Clara stands there thinking about for a moment. She has the chance to know the last name of one of the greatest spies ever and before her tall, lanky uncle no less. As much as her curiosity is yearning to know and be the only person in the Bartowski/Woodcomb/Grimes family and her Uncle Casey to keep a secret nobody knows but her, she ends up shaking her head. "Nah, you're still awesome even if I don't know your last name."

"You're awesome yourself…" Sarah retorted once again turning around wrapping her around Clara once again. "…for a 13 year old." she said tilting her head to lightly bump hers. Sarah leans back giving a sideways glance to her once again noticing the wry smile expressed on her face. In that moment. She leans in quietly whispering in her left ear. "Don't tell anyone not even you're uncle…" she said taking a moment to take a quick glance behind her. "…but you're going to have another cousin."

Instantly, Clara's eyes widen so much so they look as if they're going to bulge out and pop out of it's sockets. She stands there in stunned silence and slowly turns her head with a gradual wide smile appearing on her lips. The 13 year old so wants to freak out jumping up and down in absolute excitement but doesn't as she witnesses her blonde aunt reaching up with her left finger placing it front of her lips. She then watches as the main character of the bedtime story the maiden knight lowers her head firmly eyeing the teenager inevitably mouthing the words I'm a trained deadly assassin. In response, Clara could only raise her eyebrows expressing a smile and then nodded in compliance with her wishes to keep it a secret. Afterwards, she's enveloped in the former C.I.A. agent's arms inevitably feeling a kiss on the top of her head. It lasts for a few moments and then feels her releasing the embrace she has on her. Afterwards, her blonde aunt steps back to where the teenager watches her head towards the family room to check her cousin who apparently is being put in a playful headlock by her nerdy uncle. As she momentarily stands there, watching her aunt and uncle with her cousin S.J. in his arms one thing is made perfectly clear to her. How am I going to keep this a secret because I'm a terrible liar she thinks to herself. After taking several deep breathes, she heads into the family joining her parents, family, and extended family. While doing so, she repeats the following three words in her head. _Don't freak out!_

XXX

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: I have never been a fan of any show as I have with the show Chuck. I actually started writing fanfiction because of how awesome it is. I was introduced to and I had a ball reading everybody's version of Chuck and Sarah's life. There are countless great writers who I bow down to such as Sharp, BillAtWork, Frea, Kuryakingirl, NotoriousJMG, and many others. However, with the show over there are some writers who will stop and to them I say please continue and do what you do best like BillAtWork. You're an awesome writer and I am in awe or your talent dude. Anyways, I actually enjoyed the ending to the series unlike most people because it left it up to the fans to decide where they go from there. Think about it, it's always been about the fans who have rallied for the show to continue on. The fans who bought the merchandise, signed the petitions, bought the subway sandwiches, and made their voices known that Chuck is the greatest show to ever come on television bar none. True it may not have been a ratings juggernaut but what kept it going were the fans. I am one of those fan who is keeping AU version of Chuck and Sarah's story alive. I will continue to do so when I no longer am able to. I hope many of you to do. Writing is about imagination and creativity when it comes to the world of Chuck, so I say to you with keyboard or a pen or pencil the possibilities are endless as to where you can take their characters. Granted, I do stay away from the slash pairings and weird pairings that make absolutely no sense but I read the ones that interest me to the point where I review, add the author, and quite possibly add it to my favorite story list. Speaking of, I tip my hat to those you who have considered me your fave author. I am a work in progress but if you keep reviewing I keep writing and vice versa. Well, that's all I have let to say so I'll end this asking you to please review and share you thoughts! Later Chuckverse.<strong>_


End file.
